Supernatural-Fanfiction (Partie 1)
by TricksterAngel1992
Summary: Catherine et Danielle sont deux jeunes femmes qui sont tout à fait normal. Du moins... C'est ce qu'elles pensaient. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour, où leur Destin changeas à tout jamais ! Et si les mondes parallèles existait... Et si L'Univers de la Série Télévisée de Supernatural était réel...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Le Commencement.**_

Mon nom est Catherine Marie Denise Geneviève Trudeau Castonguay. Je sais, je sais… Mon nom complet est long, je dois l'avouée. Je dirais même vraiment très long. C'est pour cette raison, que je préfère utiliser que mes deux noms principaux... Catherine Castonguay. Mais bon, la plus part des gens m'appellent Cath', tout simplement. Je suis née le 27 Mars 1992. Étant donné que nous sommes présentement en 2015, j'ai donc présentement 23 ans. Au naturel, j'ai les cheveux blonds châtains, plutôt foncés presque bruns très pâles. Mais depuis environs un an, je les ai teints en rouge foncer. J'adore cette couleur pour mes cheveux. Ont me dit que cela me va assez bien comme couleur de cheveux. Mes cheveux sont ondulées, voir même plutôt rebelles et frisotants, et côté longueur ils frôlent quasiment mes épaules. Mes cheveux me donnent souvent de la misère à bien les placer, c'est pourquoi je les attaches très souvent en couette haute. Mais s'il y a un truc que j'aime beaucoup chez moi, ce sont mes yeux. Ils sont de couleur paire très pâle. Souvent bleus, parfois verts, ou encore quelques fois gris très pâle. Je porte également une paire de lunette, aux verres ovales et avec une fine monture rouge. Côté physique, je suis une jeune femme avec la peau d'un naturel très pâle. Je préfère donc éviter de rester trop longtemps au soleil, car sinon, je prends facilement des coups de soleil. Malgré qu'ont me dit souvent que le rouge me va bien, je préfère éviter de ressembler à un homard tout de même ! Côté grandeur, je suis de grandeur moyenne je dirais. Je mesure près de 1M70, pas plus en tout cas. Puis côté poids... Pour être honnête, ça fait très longtemps que je ne me suis pas pesée. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je ne suis ni trop mince, ni trop grassouillette. Quoi que... J'ai peut-être un peu prit du poids ses dernier temps, mais bon rien de trop inquiétant heureusement.

Pour ce qui est de mon caractère, les gens en général me décrient souvent comme quelqu'un de très sympathique. Un peu trop timide parfois, mais toujours à l'écoute des autres. Je suis quelqu'un de très ricaneuse, qui adore rigoler. Parfois un peu maladroite, mais à ce qu'ont dit, cela me rend mignonne. Je suis aussi quelqu'un de plutôt réservée, je parle très rarement de mes problèmes personnels ou de moi-même... Je préfère être celle qui écoute et qui console. Malgré ma timidité, je suis quelqu'un qui reste toujours souriante et positive. Peu importe la situation, je me dit toujours que tout va s'arranger. Je suis très patiente et m'énerve que très rarement. Il est vraiment très rare de me voir en colère, voir presque jamais ! J'ai de nombreuses qualités, mais de nombreux défauts aussi. En gros, je suis une jeune femme de 23 ans tout à fait normal et banal.

Côté amitié, je suis quelqu'un de plutôt solitaire. Je n'ai pas une tonne d'amis, mais mes proches amis sont ceux et celles en qui je peux avoir entièrement confiance. Je sais que quoi qui arrive, ils seront toujours là pour moi, et je sais que moi aussi je serais toujours là pour eux. Après tout, c'est ça les vrais amis, pas vrai ? Depuis trois ans, je suis aussi en couple... Avec une femme ! Eh oui, je suis bisexuelle, c'est à dire que j'aime les femmes et les hommes également. Mais depuis trois ans, je suis tombée folle amoureuse d'une femme qui se nomme Danielle Plinguier. Elle vient de France. Ont s'est rencontrées sur un forum jeu de rôle. À l'époque, nous étions tous les deux fans de l'Univers de Batman. Je jouais le rôle du Joker, et elle de Harley Quinn. Notre amitié a débuté comme ça, ont n'as apprises à mieux se connaitre en dehors de nos jeux de rôles, puis peu à peu notre amitié à évoluée. Nous sommes toutes les deux tombées follement amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Cela a pris un an, avant qu'ont s'avoues nos sentiments, puis que enfin ont décident de se rencontrées en vrai également. En ce jour, ça fait quatre années que nous avons une amitié indestructible, trois années que notre couple est aussi solide que du diamant malgré la distance, puis ça fait deux années que nous nous sommes fiancées avec toute notre amour. Nous pensons même nous mariées un jour, mais bon... Cela va se faire qu'une fois qu'ont auras notre propre appartement et que ma Douce auras enfin son VISA pour vivre au Canada avec moi.

Car en effet, moi je vie au Canada, dans un petit village du Québec qui se nomme Saint-Étienne-Dès-Grès. Je vie pour le moment chez mes grands-parents, Norman et Christiane. Je suis très proche de mes grands-parents, je les considère un peu comme mes seconds parents. Oh bien entendue, je suis toujours en très bon terme avec mon père, Stéphane. Lui et moi, ont n'as une grande complicité de père et fille. Mon père a toujours été là pour moi, il me donne d'excellents conseils et est toujours là pour m'écouter quand j'ai besoin de parler ou pour me remonter le moral. J'apprends beaucoup de lui, il est un peu comme un modèle à suivre pour moi. Il n'est pas simplement mon père, il est aussi comme un grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu ou un meilleur ami pour moi. À ce qu'ont dit, je lui ressemble énormément beaucoup, autant caractère que physique. Pour ce qui est de ma mère, Geneviève... Je la vois très, très, très rarement. C'est une toxicomane, elle a de très grands problèmes de consommations et ça depuis toujours. Mais bon, je sais que malgré tout, elle m'aime et je l'aime aussi... Elle reste ma mère et je l'aime telle qu'elle est malgré tout. Et j'aime profiter des rares petits moments durant lesquels ont se croisent quelques fois.

Côté travail, je suis présentement en recherches d'emplois. J'ai fait plusieurs bénévolats et plusieurs stages ici et là, mais rien qui a vraiment duré très longtemps. Mais bon, je ne me décourage pas. Tôt ou tard je finirais bien par me trouver un boulot stable. Sinon côté passe-temps, je suis quelqu'un qui aime beaucoup écrire des Fanfictions, j'aime faire des montages photos et montages vidéos, j'adore aller au cinéma ou faire du shopping, j'adore être avec mes amis ou alors faire des cosplays, et aussi passé du temps avec ma famille. Mais ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, c'est passé du temps avec ma p'tite amie, Danielle. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Danielle... Elle est au Québec avec moi depuis le 30 Juin. Elle a réservée de nouveau pour six mois, cette fois-ci elle pourra voir l'Halloween et l'hiver du Québec. L'An passé, c'est moi qui a passé les fêtes de Noël chez elle, en France. Maintenant, cette année c'est à son tour.

Ah ouais ! J'allais oublier de précisé un détail important chez moi... Je suis une très, très, très grande fan de la Série Télévisée de ''Supernatural'' ! Cela fait près de un an et demi que j'en suis fan, et encore, j'ai l'impression d'en devenir encore plus fan de jours en jours. Heureusement, ma p'tite amie en n'est aussi très fan, tout comme moi. En gros, la Série Télévisée de Supernatural parle de deux frères, Sam et Dean Winchester qui sont des chasseurs de monstres en tout genre. Fantômes... Loups-Garous... Vampires... Mais aussi de Polymorphes, de Sorciers et mêmes de Démons. Il y a aussi des Anges dans leurs aventures ! Mais, ils ne sont pas exactement comme ont les imagines, ils ne sont pas tous aussi sympathiques qu'ont le crois. Heureusement, les deux frères Winchester ont tout de même quelques alliés. Comme l'Ange Castiel, qui au long de la Série devient en quelque sorte leur meilleur ami. Dans la Série de Supernatural, ma p'tite amie préfère le personnage de Lucifer... L'Archange Déchu de la création, le véritable roi de l'Enfer. C'est vrai qu'il est classe comme personnage, surtout qu'il a de l'humour. Mais personnellement, je préfère l'Archange Gabriel... Je le trouve marrant, surtout que dans la Série il se fait aussi pensé pour une Créature du nom de l'Embrouilleur, ou encore le demi Dieu Loki, pour cacher sa véritable identité. Mais bon, Danielle et moi ont adores aussi les personnages de Castiel, Dean, Sam et plusieurs autres. Ont n'as nos ''chouchous'', mais ont n'aimes pas mal tout de cette Série Télévisée. Ont n'aimes parfois dire que ça serait vraiment génial, si cette Univers était vraiment réel...

D'ailleurs, ont n'as économisé toute l'année pour pouvoir rencontrés nos idoles en chair et en os à une Convention de Supernatural, à Toronto ! Ont va pouvoir rencontrés les acteurs de la Série en vrai, avoir leur autographes et prendre quelques photos avec eux. Cette Été, au début du mois de Juillet, ont n'as eu la chance de rencontré Mark Pellegrino, l'acteur qui incarne Lucifer lors d'une fin de semaine de ComicCon, à Montréal. Ont n'as eu son autographe et quelques photos souvenirs avec lui. Ma p'tite amie était folle de joie de rencontrée son Lucifer en chair et en os ! Héhé, mais je dois avouer que moi aussi, j'en étais très heureuse. En début Octobre, lors de la Convention à Toronto, ont pourras rencontrés d'autres acteurs de la Série de Supernatural… Tel que Jensen Asckles celui qui incarne Dean Winchester, Jared Padaleki celui qui incarne Sam Winchester, Misha Collins celui qui incarne Castiel, Richard Speight jr celui qui incarne Gabriel, ainsi que quelques autres ! Ma p'tite amie et moi avions très hâte de les rencontrés eux aussi en chair et en os, et je dois avouer que je me sens à la fois nerveuse et excitée de rencontré à mon tour l'acteur qui incarne Gabriel. Pour moi, c'est comme un rêve qui devient réalité ! Mais bon il nous reste encore quelques jours, une semaine entière pour être plus exacte, avant de partir pour Toronto.

BREF...

Assez parler de moi et ma vie banal, passons au moment présent ! Là, nous sommes un jeudi, le 1er Octobre. Dehors, l'Automne commence à se faire ressentir. La température commence peu à peu à se rafraichir, les feuilles vertes de l'Été commencent à se faire remplacer part les feuilles de couleur d'Automne. L'Automne a toujours été ma saison préférée... Il y a toujours de jolis couleurs. Et aussi parce que j'adore Halloween, qui est l'une de mes fêtes favorites ! Ce soir, c'est une soirée plutôt pluvieuse. Dehors, il pleut. Vue le ciel, je pense même qu'il va faire orage d'ici quelques heures. Ce soir, mes grands-parents sont partis chez l'une de mes tentes... Ils vont dormir chez elle, vue le mauvais temps. Pour cette nuit, Danielle et moi avons donc la maison pour nous toutes seules. Mais bon, cela ne m'inquiète pas trop. Malgré qu'ont habitent dans le bois, l'orage ne m'as jamais fait peur. Bien au contraire, j'adore les orages.

Il doit être près de 21h. Je viens tout juste de sortir de la douche, vêtue de mon pyjama... Un pantalon de style jogging couleur gris foncer et un peu trop grand pour moi, puis un grand t-shirt couleur noir avec le signe de Batman en jaune dessus. Ce n'est pas très féminin je sais, mais bon j'ai toujours eut un style un peu ''garçon manqué''. Je regarde un moment mon reflet dans le miroir et je me démêle les cheveux avant d'enfin sortir de la salle de bain. Dans la maison, tout est silencieux. Ont peux même entendre la pluie qui tombe dehors et l'orage qui commence. Je descends les escaliers en direction du sous-sol, puis je me dirige vers ma chambre. J'eu un sourire adoucit en y voyant ma p'tite amie, Danielle sagement assise devant son ordinateur avec ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Je m'approche doucement d'elle et poses mes mains sur ses épaules en lui faisant un bisou sur sa joue. Je la vois sourire tout en levant ses jolis yeux verts pâles en ma direction. Elle retire ses écouteurs de sur ses oreilles et me donne également un bisou sur la joue avant que je prends place non loin d'elle, face à mon ordinateur également. Je la regarde un moment et fait un nouveau sourire adoucit... Décidément, j'ai de la chance d'avoir une p'tite amie aussi belle. Au naturel, Danielle à les cheveux blonds châtain, pâle qui lui arrive environs au milieu du dos. Mais depuis un peu plus d'un an, elle les a teints en noire. Et je dois avouer que cela lui va vraiment très bien. Cela fait ressortir la couleur de ses magnifiques yeux verts pâles. Tout comme moi, Danielle porte également des lunettes, sauf que ses verres à elle sont plutôt carrés et sa monture est de couleur noire. Côté grandeur, elle me dépasse de quelques centimètres. Elle a une jolie peau, plutôt pâle comme moi. Côté caractère, c'est quelqu'un de douce, sociale, attentionnée, à l'écoute et toujours là quand j'ai besoin d'elle... Ce n'est pas que ma p'tite amie/fiancée, elle est aussi ma confidente et ma plus chère amie à la fois. Elle est aussi quelqu'un de très douée en cuisine. D'ailleurs, elle aime beaucoup aider ma grand-mère au petit restaurant casse-croûte où que ma grand-mère en est la Patronne.

En voyant que je l'observais depuis un bon moment déjà, Danielle haussa un sourcil et me fit un sourire amusée tout en me disant :

« -Eh bah dit donc, c'est moi qui te rend dans la lune comme ça ? Ou alors tu penses encore à ton Gabriel... » Dit-elle avec amusement.

Je sortie de mes pensées et lui rendit le même sourire amusée.

« -Hmmm… Un peu des deux, peut-être. » Dit-je avec amusement.

Danielle fit un air faussement boudeuse, ce qui me fit rigoler un peu. J'adorais la taquiner. Je me rapprocha doucement d'elle et lui donna un bisou sur ses lèvres, auquel elle répondit sans hésitation. Suite à mon bisou, je lui souris de nouveau amusé tout en rajoutant :

« -T'en fait pas, ya que toi qui occupe réellement mes pensées. »

« -Ya intérêt. Sinon… Je te priverais de câlins ! » Dit-elle avec amusement.

Ont rigola un peu, puis ont se mises à parler de tout et de rien, tout en regardant un épisode de Supernatural sur l'ordinateur. Vers 22h30, ont se mises au lit. Quand je ferma les yeux cette nuit-là, je m'endormis avec le sourire aux lèvres alors que Danielle s'endormis dans mes bras. Je me disais que j'aurais voulu que toutes mes jours passé auprès de ma Douce soit aussi agréable que celui-ci...

Les jours passèrent à une vitesse affolante. Rapidement, Mercredi le 7 Octobre arriva. C'est ce jour précisément, que ma p'tite amie et moi devions se rendre à Montréal. Pour que demain ont puisse prendre un autre Bus-Voyageur pour se rendre à Toronto, là où avait lieu la Convention de Supernatural. Depuis hier, j'étais surexcitée, tout comme ma p'tite amie. Ont avaient fait deux valises : Une qui contenait des couvertures et des oreillers pour l'appartement que nous avons emprunté à un ami de mes grands-parents à Montréal pour y dormir une nuit, puis une deuxième valises qui contenait des vêtements et quelques trucs personnels pour notre séjour à Toronto qui alla duré une fin de semaine complète ! Malgré que nous avons les bras assez charger, ont ne peux pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Notre voyage en Bus-Voyageur de Trois-Rivières jusqu'à Montréal durait près de 1h30 de route. Comme à mon habitude, à peine monté dans le Bus, je m'installa confortablement et m'endormis presque aussitôt. 1h30 plus tard, ma p'tite amie et moi arrivons à Montréal sans problème. Tout en trainant chacune une valise, ont fit le reste du chemin en Bus de ville, jusqu'à l'appartement de l'ami à mes grands-parents. Une fois à l'appartement, ont fut bien heureuses d'être accueillit par l'ami de mes grands-parents. Il nous montra notre chambre et nous laissa seules. Ont fut bien heureuses de enfin pouvoir posées bagages et de reprendre un peu notre souffle. Heureusement pour nous, il faisait plutôt chaud et beau en ce début d'Octobre… Ont avaient de la chance. Ont se reposa un peu puis ont sortie manger dans un petit restaurant style casse-croûte non loin. Le soir venue, ont se coucha très tôt, vers 21h30… Car demain, ont alla devoir se lever très tôt pour partir prendre notre Bus-Voyageur pour Toronto.

La nuit fut très courte, autant pour moi que pour ma p'tite amie. Ont avaient mis notre réveille-matin pour 6h15 AM, le temps de se préparées et de se rendre à notre destination pour prendre le Bus-Voyageur à 9h30 AM. Mais pour ma part, avant même que le réveille-matin ne sonne, je me réveilla près de 5h30 AM ! Cela était très étonnant de ma part, car d'habitude je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très matinale. Mais bon, j'étais surtout très surexcitée de enfin partir pour Toronto. Dès mon réveille, j'enfila mes lunettes, je me leva, je fouilla dans la valise pour me prendre du linge propre et je me dirigeas alors vers la salle de bain pour me préparer tout en laissant ma p'tite amie dormir encore un peu.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, je retira mon pyjama et enfila des sous-vêtements propres, un soutien-gorge couleur noire avec un minishort couleur noir et une paire de bas également noir. J'enfila également un jeans noir, un t-shirt rouge à petit décolletée en ''V'', puis une veste verte-kaki par-dessus pour me tenir au chaud. Je me fis une couette haute avec un élastique rouge, tout en laissant quelques mèches rebelles retombés ici et là. Je me mise un peu de mon parfum favoris de la marque ''PlayBoy'', puis je me maquilla un peu pour faire jolie, sans trop en faire.

J'étais tranquillement en traine de finir de me préparer, quand soudainement j'entendis la musique familière de ''Carry On My Wayward Son'' du groupe ''Kansas'' se mettre à jouer… Signe que notre réveille-matin venait de sonner. Donc, ma p'tite amie alla aussi se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre. Quelques secondes plus tard, la musique s'arrêta, signe que ma p'tite amie était en effet réveiller et avait mis le réveille-matin à ''OFF''. Après quelques minutes, je sortie enfin de la salle de bain, toute prête. J'embrassa ma p'tite amie, puis je lui laissa la place dans la salle de bain pour qu'elle se prépare elle aussi.

Environs 15 minutes plus tard, Danielle était également prête. Elle avait enfilé un jeans bleu foncé, avec un t-shirt noir et une chemise qu'elle avait laissé ouverte carotté aux couleurs noir et bleu foncer. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachées et c'était aussi maquillé pour faire jolie, sans trop en faire. Une fois toutes les deux prêtes, il était maintenant près de 6h20 AM. Ont s'installa alors pour prendre notre p'tit déjeunée rapidement, tout en vérifiant que tout ce qu'ont allaient avoir de besoin à Toronto étaient bel et bien dans la bonne valise qu'ont alla amener avec nous.

À 6h55 AM, ont quitta le petit appartement avec notre valise en mains, pour se rendre au Bus de la ville qui alla nous conduire jusqu'à la destination d'un Bus-Voyageur qui alla nous conduire jusqu'à Toronto. Je me sentais un peu nerveuse, mais surtout surexcitée ! Notre voyage en Bus de ville se passa très bien… Ont marcha beaucoup et ont eu un peu de mal à trainée notre valise qui était très lourde. Mais, ont fini par arriver à la destination pour prendre le Bus-Voyageur sans problèmes ! Ont arriva même un peu en avance. Le Bus-Voyageur était pour 9h30 AM, alors que ont arriva sur place à 8h15 AM. Ont eu le temps de relaxer un peu et de reprendre notre souffle.

Le Bus-Voyageur arriva à 9h30 AM pile. Ont donna notre valise au chauffeur, puis ont monta à bord du Bus-Voyageur tout en prenant une place confortable pour le voyage qui alla durée près de 8 heures de route. Environs 15-20 minutes plus tard, tous les voyageurs pour Toronto étaient à bord et le chauffeur monta à son tour. Quand le Bus-Voyageur démarra enfin et se mit à rouler, je ne pû m'empêcher de sourire joyeusement tout en regardant le paysage de la ville de Montréal défiler sous mes yeux. Ça y est ! C'était vrai ! Ont étaient vraiment en route pour Toronto ! Je me mise à discuter de tout et de rien avec ma p'tite amie. Mais après quelques minutes, je fini par fermer mes yeux, avec un sourire aux coins de mes lèvres. J'avais pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit, mais durant les 8 heures de route qui alla suivre, j'alla pouvoir récupérée mes quelques heures de sommeil…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Rêve ou Réalité.**_

Après environs 8 heures de route en Bus-Voyageur, ont arriva enfin à Toronto. Vous savez, cette ville est vraiment d'une très grande beauté, mais aussi vraiment très grande ! Avec notre valise en mains, ma p'tite amie et moi devons maintenant faire le reste à pieds jusqu'à l'Hôtel où qu'ont n'as réservée notre chambre. Environs 40 minutes plus tard, ont arrivent enfin à notre Hôtel ! Heureusement pour nous, grâce aux cartes de la ville qu'ont n'as imprimé avant de partir, ont n'as eu aucun problème et ont ne s'est pas perdue en route. Une fois à l'Hôtel, ont se diriges vers l'accueil et suite à quelques mots échanger ont nous donne notre clé de notre chambre. Tout est en ordre, nous pouvons nous installer tranquillement, l'internet est compris et ont n'as qu'à payer à la fin de notre séjour… C'est-à-dire, le Lundi seulement, Lundi le 12 Octobre. Pour le moment, nous sommes qu'au début de notre séjour, Jeudi le 8 Octobre.

Bref…

Ma p'tite amie et moi se dirigeons vers l'ascenseur pour aller à notre chambre, tout en gardant notre valise en mains. Quelques minutes plus tard, ont arrivent enfin face à notre chambre. Danielle rouvre la porte et entre la première, rapidement suivie par moi-même. Je regarde un moment au tour, avec un grand sourire et les yeux pétillant, à la fois admiratrice et excitée face à notre magnifique chambre d'Hôtel. La chambre est très grande et spacieuse… Ont n'as un grand lit King pour nous deux, il y a une grande fenêtre qui donne une magnifique vue sur la ville de Toronto, ont n'as une très grande salle de bain qui est très propre et spacieuse également. Je suis plus que satisfaite de notre chambre, je sens vraiment que mon séjour ici va me plaire !

Danielle et moi commençons alors à nous installer et à défaire un peu nos bagages. Une fois bien installer, ont regarda l'heure, il était à présent 19h30. Je proposa alors qu'ont aille manger, puis qu'ont se rend à l'endroit où auras lieu la Convention pour aller chercher nos Laissez-Passez-d'or ainsi que l'emploi du temps de la fin de semaine. Danielle approuva, tout en disant qu'elle commençait en effet à avoir faim. Ont se prépara alors pour sortir en ville, tout en prenant les cartes de la ville avec nous, mais à ce moment…

TOC-TOC-TOC !

Quelqu'un cogna à notre porte de chambre d'Hôtel ! Ma p'tite amie et moi se figeons un moment sur place, ont échangeas un regard, car ont n'attendaient pas de visite. Mais bon, je me dit que c'était peut-être un des travailleurs de l'Hôtel qui venait vérifier si tout était ok pour nous.

« -J'y vais… » Dit Danielle tout en me souriant.

Je fis un petit hochement de tête tout en lui rendant doucement son sourire en la laissant aller répondre à la porte de notre chambre. Je m'assise sur le lit tout en regardant les cartes de la ville qu'ont avaient en notre possession, alors que j'entendis le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir et la voix de Danielle s'étonner en disant d'un tont de voix troublée :

« -Oh.. My… God ! »

À peine ses paroles dite, j'entendis aussi quelque chose tomber lourdement au sol, quelques chose ou alors quelqu'un. Je fronça doucement les sourcils tout en redressant la tête pour voir ce qui se passait… Mais pour le moment, je ne voyais pas grand-chose. J'étira un peu le cou, pour asseyez de mieux voir.

« -Danielle… Tout va bien ? » Dit-je un peu sur mes gardes.

Aucune réponse de la part de ma Douce. Je sentie la méfiance montée en flèche en moi. Je me redressa et me leva du lit. Je fis quelque pas en direction de la porte d'entrée et, ce que je vue me figeas alors sur place… Ma p'tite amie, Danielle était écroulée au sol ! À la voir écroulée au sol, l'inquiétude monta en moi, je sentie mon cœur se mettre à battre à toute vitesse.

« -Danielle ! » Dit-je avec inquiétude.

J'aurais voulue courir vers elle… J'aurais voulue être près d'elle pour m'assurer que son cœur battait toujours… Mais quelque chose d'autre attira alors mon attention. Je releva lentement mes yeux en direction de la porte d'entrée de notre chambre d'Hôtel et remarqua une présence. C'était un homme. Je le regarda un moment en silence figé sur place, à la fois sur mes gardes et inquiète. Mais en le reconnaissant, je ne pû m'empêcher d'écarquiller mes yeux sous la surprise et de le regarder un moment bouche-bé.

Face à moi se trouvait un homme qui devait mesurer près de 1M80… Il avait les cheveux noirs plutôt courts qui frôlaient sa nuque, légèrement en batailles mais sans trop l'être non plus. Il n'était pas une armoire à glace, mais il semblait tout de même en très bonne forme physique. Il avait aussi une petite barbe, qui devait dater de deux jours. Et ses yeux... Waw... Il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus ! Il portait un pantalon couleur noir, avec une chemise blanche, une cravate bleu et un long imperméable style ''Trench-Coat'' couleur beige très pâle... Grâce à son regard intense et son visage sérieux, je le reconnue presque aussitôt... Il s'agissait de l'Ange Castiel, un des personnages fictifs de la Série-Télévisée de Supernatural... Enfin, celui que j'avais face à moi devais plutôt être l'acteur Misha Collins, celui qui incarne le rôle de Castiel. Mais c'est dingue, avec son air si sérieux, son regard si instance ainsi que son Trench-Coat, ont diraient vraiment qu'il est dans son rôle de Castiel.

Je sors soudainement de mes pensées en voyant ses yeux bleus se posés sur moi. Je cligne des yeux, toujours sous le choc de la surprise, la bouche entre-ouverte et en le fixant avec des grands yeux alors que je sens toujours mon cœur battre à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine.

« -Oh… Seigneur ! » Murmurais-je la voix troublée.

Tout en me fixant toujours intensément, il fait quelques pas pour entrer dans la chambre et ferme la porte derrière lui tout en faisant attention de ne pas accrocher le corps de Danielle toujours inconsciente au sol. Je me recule, sur mes gardes en lui jetant un regard méfiant.

« -Du calme. » Dit-il d'une voix apaisante et calme.

« -Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous faite ici. Mais vous feriez bien de sortir tout de suite ! » Dit-je le plus calmement possible.

« -Nous devons discutez. » Dit-il toujours aussi calme en me regardant droit dans les yeux sans ciller.

J'avala ma salive nerveusement. Je jeta un coup d'œil rapide en direction de ma p'tite amie toujours au sol.

« -Elle est toujours vivante. Elle est simplement inconsciente. » Dit-il calmement.

Nerveusement, je leva mes yeux à nouveau vers celui que je croyais être Misha Collins.

« -V… Vous voulez parler de quoi exactement… ? » Dit-je sur mes gardes.

« -Je ne peux rien te dire ici… C'est trop risqué. Vous devez venir avec moi, toutes les deux. Je vous conduiraient dans un endroit sûr, puis ont continueras notre discution. » Dit-il toujours aussi calmement.

J'étais à la fois inquiète et confuse face à cette situation dès plus étrange.

« -Qu… Quoi ?! Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! Il est hors de question qu'ont viens avec vous où que ce soit ! Acteur ou pas, vous êtes plutôt flippant là. » Dit-je nerveusement.

Il fronça les sourcils, tout en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté en me jetant un regard interrogateur.

« -Un acteur ? » Dit-il en me regardant.

« -Bah… Oui. Vous êtes bien Misha Collins, non ? » Dit-je en restant en garde.

« -Non… » Dit l'homme les sourcils toujours froncer en signe d'intrigue.

Je le regarda d'une drôle de tête avant de répliquer confuse :

« -Vous plaisanté… Vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau à Misha Collins, l'acteur qui incarne Castiel dans la Série-Télévisée de Supernatural. Si vous n'êtes pas lui, alors vous êtes son sosie identique ! »

L'homme me regarda un moment l'air toujours intriguer, jusqu'à ce qu'il parue comprendre.

« -Ah, je vois ! Si je comprend bien, dans ton monde je suis un acteur. Et tu me confond avec celui qui joue mon rôle dans ton monde… Misha Collins, c'est ça ? Eh bien, non je ne suis pas lui. Mais je suis bel et bien Castiel, un Ange Du Seigneur. » Dit-il en me regardant attentivement.

Je le dévisage d'une drôle de tête. Non mais, il délire totalement ! Il asseye de me faire croire qu'il est le vrai Castiel et non l'acteur qui l'incarne ?! Tout ça est vraiment dès plus étrange.

« -Mouais… Bon… D'accord… Très drôle, oui vraiment marrant. Mais cela a assez duré… Si vous ne sortez pas d'ici tout de suite, alors je… Je vais appeler l'accueil pour qu'ils vous sortent de cette chambre ! » Dit-je toujours un peu nerveuse et sur mes gardes.

En voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas et faisait que me fixer intensément, je décida alors d'agir. Je soupira et me dirigeas vers le téléphone poser sur un petit bureau près de la fenêtre. Je décrocha le téléphone et m'apprêta à signaler le numéro de l'accueil, mais… Au moment où j'alla le faire, la ligne se coupa d'un coup ! Je redressa la tête et remarqua que c'était celui qui disait être le vrai Castiel qui avait débrancher le fil du téléphone !

« -Je ne te veux aucun mal... » Dit-il doucement en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il fit quelques pas en ma direction.

« -Ça suffit maintenant ! Non ! Ne m'approchez pas ! Si vous faite un pas de plus je… Je hurle ! Je vous aurait prévenue… » Dit-je en le voyant qu'il s'approcha de quelques pas en ma direction.

Je le vue enjambé le corps de Danielle toujours inconsciente et continuer à s'avancer vers moi. Le cœur battant à une vitesse affolante, mon réflexe fut alors de tenter de hurler de toutes mes forces pour prévenir que j'étais en détresse ! Mais malgré mon grand effort, il me fut impossible de hurler quoi que ce soit… Au moment où je tenta de hurler à l'aide, je sentie ma gorge se serrer légèrement… Comme si une force invisible m'avais serré les cordes vocales pour m'empêcher de hurler ! Je porta une main à ma gorge, à la fois inquiète et surprise. Mais c'était quoi ce délire ?!

J'écarquilla les yeux et jeta un regard terrifiée en direction de l'homme face à moi. Il continua d'approcher vers moi, tout en me faisant un regard désoler, comme si il voulait s'excusé pour ce que j'endurais en ce moment. Je n'aimais pas du tout le voir continuer à approcher en ma direction. Mon seul autre réflexe fut de lui lancer à la figure l'objet le plus proche de moi… C'est-à-dire le téléphone ! J'agrippa rapidement le téléphone de l'Hôtel et le lui lança à la figure ! Le téléphone le toucha durement en plein front, si durement que j'aurais juré pouvoir l'assommer. Ou du moins l'étourdir un peu, et même lui laisser un beau bleu en souvenir ! Mais… Ça ne fut malheureusement pas le cas ! Pas une égratignure, même pas un tout petit bleu, pas un seul battement de cille, rien du tout ! L'homme était resté impassible, il avait tout simplement soupiré d'un air un peu agacé de mon comportement. Il avait donc rien ressentie ?! Tout comme lui, je regarda un moment le téléphone qui était tombé au sol à ses pieds. Puis je releva doucement mon regard en sa direction en me mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieur, tout en lui jetant un regard terrifiée de nouveau. Mais comment avait-il fait ?! Un tel coup aurait dû lui provoquer au moins un petit bleu ! Mais là… Non, il avait rien du tout, pas même une petite migraine, il ne semblait même pas étourdit !

Je le vue qui s'approcha encore de moi. J'aurais bien voulue attraper un autre objet pour le lui lancer encore à la figure, mais cette fois j'en n'eu pas l'occasion… L'homme leva deux doigts en ma direction et les posa sur mon front tout en gardant un visage impassible de toutes émotions. Aussitôt qu'il me toucha, je sentie malgré moi mes paupières s'alourdirent… J'avais maintenant le tournis… J'avais soudainement envie de dormir… J'émis un petit gémissement alors que ma vue s'embrouilla légèrement… Je tenta de rester debout et les yeux ouvert, mais cela fut plus fort que moi… Je sentie alors mes jambes se ramollir… Puis sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit… Je me sentie tombée lourdement entre les bras de l'homme qui eut le réflexe de me retenir contre lui pour éviter que je chute durement au sol… Mes paupières se fermèrent et je plongeas malgré moi dans un sommeil profond… La dernière chose que je vue de ma vue embrouiller fut le visage de celui qui disait être le vrai Castiel, qui me tenait contre lui dans ses bras avec un visage impassible… Puis plus rien… Ça fut le noir total, je sombra dans l'inconscience…


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Nouvelles rencontres et petites explications.**_

Quand je reprise conscience, la première chose que je ressentie fut un horrible mal de crâne suivit d'un torticolis agaçant à mon cou. En fait... Non, j'avais plutôt la désagréable impression que mon corps entier c'était fait piétiné part un troupeau d'éléphants! J'avais des courbatures un peu partout dans mon corps douloureux. Les yeux toujours closes, je tenta alors de me rappeler des récents évènements. Le visage d'un certain Ange aux yeux bleu et au regard intense vêtue d'un long imper' beige me revenue alors en mémoire... Castiel. Ah ouais, ça me revenait maintenant. Quel drôle de rêve, vraiment bizarre ! Je sortie toutefois de mes pensées, car des voix se faisaient entendre non loin de moi... Les yeux toujours closes, je me contenta alors de tendre l'oreille…

« -... Tu aurais dû prendre le temps de leur expliqué tout ça chez elles, Castiel. Maintenant, quand elles vont reprendre consciences, elles vont être totalement déboussolées ! » Dit une voix d'homme en chuchotant à voix basse.

« -Sam à raison. Et puis, je croyais qu'ont n'avaient dit qu'ont iras tous ensembles... Tu aurais dû nous attendre ! » Dit une autre voix d'homme avec agacement.

« -Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, Dean ! Je devais les trouver et les mener rapidement en sécurité avant qu'elles tombent entre de mauvaises mains. » Dit une troisièmes voix d'un tont calme.

Castiel...? Sam...? Dean...? C'est quoi ce délire, encore ?! Ah... Je vois, je dois encore être plongé dans ce rêve interminable ! Je garda les yeux closes, me disant que peut-être si je continue à les garder fermées, ce rêve étrange alla enfin prendre fin. J'émis un petit grognement tout en tournant ma tête sur le côté, sans ouvrir les yeux. Mais une voix féminine et familière attira alors mon attention... C'était la voix de Danielle qui s'exclama avec étonnement :

« -Bon sang, dite moi que je rêve ! »

Ses paroles attirèrent mon attention. Je me risqua alors à ouvrir un œil, suivit de l'autre avec un peu de méfiance. Je cligna des paupières à quelques reprises, pour mieux m'habituer à la lumière. Je remarqua alors que j'étais allongée sur un canapé, et que Danielle était redressée sur ses avant-coude sur le canapé face au mien. Je remarqua aussi la présence de trois hommes... Il y avait Castiel, que je reconnue presque aussitôt grâce à son imper' et ses yeux bleu si intense. Mais il y avait aussi deux autres hommes qui m'étaient familier. Je me redressa légèrement sur mes avant-coudes, puis je fronça les sourcils en les observant plus attentivement en asseyant de les reconnaitre...

Un des deux hommes était vraiment très grand et très musclés, une véritable ''armoire à glace''! Il avait des cheveux couleur brun foncé, mi-longs qui lui arrivaient presque aux épaules. Ses yeux, tant qu'à eux étaient d'un magnifique vert émeraude. Il portait un jeans bleu foncé avec un t-shirt bleu marin et une veste couleur marron. En le regardant plus attentivement, je le reconnue... Il s'agissait de Sam Winchester, le frère cadet des Winchester de la Série télévisée de Supernatural. Ou du moins… Peut-être de Jared Padaleki, celui qui joue le rôle de Sam Winchester ?

Mes yeux se posa sur l'autre homme qui était un peu plus petit que Castiel mais quand même grand lui aussi et bien bâtit, il semblait en bonne forme physique malgré qu'il ne soit pas une ''armoire à glace''. Il avait des cheveux couleur brun pâle, plutôt court qui frôlait sa nuque. Ses yeux tant qu'à eux, étaient du même vert émeraude que Sam. Il portait un jeans bleu foncé qui était trouée au niveau de son genou gauche avec un t-shirt noir et une veste en cuir brun très foncé. En le regardant également plus attentivement, je le reconnue à son tour... Il s'agissait de Dean Winchester, le frère ainé des Winchester de la Série télévisée de Supernatural. Ou du moins… Peut-être de Jensen Asckles, celui qui joue le rôle de Dean Winchester ?

J'écarquilla les yeux de surprise, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire ce que je voyais. Je sentie mon cœur battre à toute vitesse alors que je jeta un regard en direction de Danielle. Ma p'tite amie me regarda elle aussi, comme pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Je la rassura du regard mais resta un peu nerveuse, tout comme elle.

« -Salut, les filles. Alors, bien dormis ? » Nous sourit Dean en asseyant visiblement de nous détendre un peu en remarquant notre nervosité.

Danielle et moi échangeons un nouveau regard, un peu nerveuse avant de tourné nos yeux en direction de Dean, Sam et Castiel.

« -Pour être honnête, je dois dire que nous sommes un peu confuses... » Avoua Danielle en les regardants tours à tours l'air toujours un peu sous le choc de la surprise.

Il y eut un bref silence avant que Sam prend parole d'un tont amical :

« -Je sais que cela dois vous paraitre très étrange. Et... Nous sommes désoler pour ce moment de confusion. Mais sachez que ont ne vous veux aucun mal. Je suis Sam Winchester et voici mon grand frère Dean Winchester. Et je crois que vous avez déjà fait la connaissance de Castiel. »

J'avais toujours beaucoup de mal à réaliser tout ça... Mais... Et si c'était vraiment vrai ? Et si tout ça était vraiment la réalité et pas seulement un simple rêve ? J'ignorais si je devais en être surexcitée ou méfiante. Je cligna des yeux et regarda un moment autour. Nous étions visiblement dans un grand salon. Les fauteuils et canapés étaient en cuir noir, il avait une très grande télévision style écran plasma contre l'un des murs, un tapis brun foncer recouvrait le plancher de bois, sur les murs libre il y avait plusieurs étagères avec de nombreux livres et il y avait une cheminée contre un autre mur. Le tout donnait un style plutôt ancien, malgré l'écran plasma, et plutôt chaleureux je devais le reconnaitre.

« -Où sommes-nous ? » Dit-je en regardant toujours autour encore un peu sous l'effet de la surprise et la confusion.

Dean prit parole à son tour :

« -Nous sommes au Bunker. Cette endroit nous sert en ce jour de repaire, si ont veux. Mais autrefois, il appartenait aux... »

« -Aux Homme De Lettres ! » Dit-je avec un pâle sourire en même temps que Danielle.

Sam haussa un sourcil avant de sourire amusé, alors que Dean haussa également un sourcil avant de ricaner un peu.

« -Héhé, eh bien je vois que vous êtes bien informés. Ça facilite un peu la tâche de tout expliqué en détail. » Sourit Dean.

J'échangeas un regard avec Danielle et ont se sourit un peu, légèrement un peu détendue face à l'air amical de Sam et Dean.

« -Tout ça semble tellement impossible… Nous sommes dans un monde parallèle, ou un truc du genre ? » Dit Danielle qui semblait à la fois excitée et un peu méfiante.

« -Exactement, vous êtes dans un monde parallèle. Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais oui et tout ça est bel et bien réel. » Dit Sam avec un petit sourire.

Je regarda les deux frères Winchester tour à tour, toujours un peu surprise. Mais je commença peu à peu à y croire... Après tout, si cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, je me serais réveillée depuis longtemps. Pas vrai ?

« -Bon, d'accord vous êtes réel... Mais, sans vouloir vous vexé... Euh... Pourquoi nous avoirs mener dans votre monde ? Je veux dire... Ont n'as rien de vraiment extraordinaire, ont n'est des filles comme les autres. Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? » Dit-je doucement.

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard en gardant un moment le silence. Ça fut Castiel qui prit calmement la parole :

« -Si vous êtes ici, c'est que nous avons besoins de vous. Mais je devais avant tout vous mener ici, pour que vous soyez en sécurité... Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir tenté de vous contacter, heureusement j'ai été plus rapide avant que vous tombez entres de mauvaises mains. »

Je fronça doucement les sourcils intrigué en tournant mes yeux en direction de l'Ange. Castiel était appuyé contre l'un des murs près de la cheminée, le visage toujours aussi sérieux en regardant tour à tour Danielle et moi.

« -Et pourquoi avez-vous besoin de nous ? Comme l'as dit Catherine, nous n'avons rien de si extraordinaire et nous sommes comme les autres. » Dit Danielle toutefois aussi intriguer.

Castiel fit quelques pas dans la pièce et reprit parole toujours aussi calme :

« -Il y a de ça très longtemps, Dieu à crée une Prophétie qui parlaient de deux jeunes femmes. Suite à l'avoir lui-même écrite, il la mise en sécurité au Paradis là où personne ne pourras la lire. La plus par des Anges ignoraient même l'existence de cette Prophétie, seul les Archanges étaient au courant. Dieu ordonna aux quatre Archanges de protégés cette Prophétie, tout en leur faisant promettre de ne jamais parler de cette Prophétie à qui que ce soit. Toutefois, suite à la chute de Lucifer, la Prophétie avait mystérieusement disparue. Certaines rumeurs disaient que Lucifer avait volé la Prophétie avant de chuter, pour ainsi l'utiliser contre Dieu sans doute. Mais... Il se trouve que j'ai retrouvé la Prophétie il y a de ça quelques jours. La Prophétie était entre les mains d'un Démon du nom de Crowley. Je doutais fort que Crowley aille respecter la volonté de Dieu, c'est évident qu'il a lu la Prophétie et qui comptait bel et bien l'utiliser en sa faveur. Quand j'ai réussis a récupéré la Prophétie, je me suis donc vue dans l'obligation de la lire également pour vérifier que ce que Crowley avait lu n'était pas trop grave. »

J'écouta attentivement les paroles de Castiel. Cela m'intriguais d'en savoir plus, mais en même temps... Je n'étais pas sûr que cela soit vraiment une bonne chose. Je jeta un regard en direction de Danielle, qui c'était assise sur son canapé tout en regardant Castiel avec intrigue. Je me redressa également en position assise et me passa une main sur mon front, mon horrible mal de crâne semblait peu à peu se calmer mais ma douleur musculaire était toujours présente. Je rapporta mon attention sur l'Ange qui continua :

« -La Prophétie parle de deux jeunes femmes venant d'un monde parallèle au nôtre... Deux jeunes femmes à l'âme pure et au grand cœur. La Prophétie raconte que le destin de ses deux jeunes femmes sera très important pour notre monde à nous. Car l'une est destinée à porter en elle la Grâce de l'Ange de l'Humanité, et l'autre est destiné à porter en elle la Grâce de l'Ange de la Destruction ! Ses deux Anges étaient autrefois les plus puissants du Paradis, après les Archanges évidement. Ont racontes que une fois les deux Anges décédés, Dieu aurait fait en sorte de garder leur Grâces pour pouvoir faire en sorte qu'ils puissent revivre dans le corps de nouveaux véhicules. Des véhicules qui seraient plus puissants, plus résistants pour supporter leurs Grâces, plus dignes d'eux. »

Danielle et moi écoutons de nouveau les paroles de Castiel. Une fois son explication donner, je ne pû m'empêcher d'être de nouveau surprise. J'étais à la fois excitée et en garde face à cette aventure inattendue que nous offrait notre destin.

« -Si je comprends bien... Nous sommes en quelque sorte destiné à devenir la nouvelle version améliorée de l'Ange de l'Humanité et de l'Ange de la Destruction ? » Dit Danielle qui semblait aussi étonner et excitée à la fois par la nouvelle.

« -C'est exacte, oui. » Dit Castiel avec un petit hochement de tête.

« -Mais... Comment être sûr que c'est vraiment nous les élues ? » Dit-je un peu sur mes gardes.

« -Nous avons fait nos recherches... Et grâce aux renseignements donner dans la Prophétie, ont n'as pû s'avoir qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de vous deux… Catherine Castonguay et Danielle Plinguier. » Dit Castiel calmement.

« -Et vous savez laquelle d'entre nous deux est supposer devenir lequel des deux Anges ? » Dit-je en douceur.

Castiel échangeas un moment un regard avec Sam et Dean avant de répondre :

« -Pour ça, je l'ignore encore. Il y a une partie de la Prophétie qui n'est pas très claire... C'est une partie écrite en ancien Enochien, c'est très difficile à lire. La plus part des Anges savent en lire que quelques mots, seul les Archanges savent bien le lire. » Expliqua-t-il en nous regardant tour à tour.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence durant lequel je baissa mon regard vers le sol d'un air songeuse. Mais après quelques secondes de silence, ce fut Dean qui reprit parole :

« -Je crois que vous avez assez eut de surprises pour aujourd'hui. Sam et moi, ont va vous montrez vôtre nouvelle chambre, pour le temps que vous allez rester ici avec nous. »

« -Quoi ?! Ont va devoir restez avec vous ? Ont ne pourras pas retourner dans notre monde ? » Dit Danielle en faisant des yeux rond.

« -Ça serait préférable de rester avec nous, pour le moment. Le temps que nous éclairassions un peu cette histoire de la Prophétie. Vous seriez plus en sécurité avec nous. » Dit Sam doucement.

« -Mais… Que va-t-il se passer dans mon monde ? Je veux dire… Ils risquent de remarquer notre absence, non ? » Dit-je un peu inquiète.

« -Ils remarquerons rien. Dans votre monde, le temps s'est arrêté. Tant que vous seriez ici, le temps dans votre monde sera figé. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, ils ne remarqueront ni votre absence ni quoi que ce soit. » Me rassura Castiel.

Je lâcha un petit soupire, un peu rassurez. Je les regarda un moment un peu hésitante, mais je fini part hocher positivement la tête. Les frères Winchester et Castiel avaient raison, ont seras plus en sécurité avec eux le temps que cette histoire de Prophétie soit régler.

Tout comme Danielle, je me leva et suivis les deux frères Winchester. Avant de quitté la pièce, je jeta un dernier regard vers Castiel... Celui-ci me regarda droit dans les yeux de son regard intense, son visage semblait toujours aussi impassible mais je remarqua qu'il me fit un petit signe de tête en signe de politesse pour me saluer. Je souris doucement et lui rendis son signe de tête avec politesse avant de suivre Danielle et les deux frères Winchester.

Sam et Dean nous fit un peu visité les lieux. Certains endroits me semblaient un peu familier, vue que le Bunker semblait être la réplique exacte de celle dans la Série Télévisée. Mais je sentais que cela alla me prendre des jours, des semaines, voire même des mois à m'y habituée totalement à cet endroit. C'était vraiment très grand, un vrai labyrinthe ! Surtout qu'il y avait deux étages, plus le sous-sol et de nombreux passages secrets. Enfin… Le deuxième étage était plutôt un genre de balcon qui menait à la porte d'entrée et sortie du Bunker. Sur le première étage, il y avait le grand salon qu'ont venaient de quitté, une grande cuisine non loin d'une grande pièce qui servait de salle à manger. Il y avait aussi quelques autres pièces comme une grande bibliothèque, une grande pièce poussiéreuse qui semblait servir de salle de bal autrefois et quelques autres endroits que j'ai déjà oublier le nom pour le moment. Après nous avoir fait visités les pièces principales telles que la cuisine, la salle à manger, la salle de bain principal et le salon, Sam et Dean nous mena au sous-sol là où se trouvaient plusieurs portes qui servaient de chambre à coucher. Les frères Winchester nous conduit jusqu'au fond du couloir en direction de la chambre qui se trouvait tout au fond au bout du couloir.

Une fois face à la porte de chambre, les frères Winchester nous dit de faire comme chez nous. Puis ils retournèrent en direction du grand salon, sans doute pour discuter avec Castiel. Danielle ouvrit la porte de notre nouvelle chambre et ont entra à l'intérieur alors que je referma doucement la porte derrière nous. Je resta un moment bouche bée face à la chambre... Elle était vraiment immense et spacieuse!

Les murs étaient d'un bois très foncer, tout comme le plafond et le plancher... Contre le mur face à la porte d'entrée, il y avait deux lits doubles... Dans le coin gauche, c'était un lit double au drap beige foncé avec une couverture noire aux motifs rouge foncé... Puis dans le coin droite, c'était un lit double au drap beige pâle avec une couverture noire aux motifs vert foncé... Il y avait une petite table de nuit à côté de chaques lits... Sur la droite, il y avait un grand bureau style bureau de maquillage avec un grand miroir... Puis sur la gauche, il y avait une grande armoire pour linges...

« -Waw ! C'est plutôt classe comme chambre. » Sourit Danielle en regardant également autour.

« -Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est pas mal du tout. » Dit-je avec un léger sourire en regardant toujours autour.

Je tourna par la suite mes yeux en direction de Danielle qui regarda les deux lits avec amusement.

« -Par contre, un seul lit aurait suffi pour nous deux. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers moi avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je rigola un peu tout en disant :

« -Mouais... Je crois qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de... Notre relation. Héhé, ils vont être surprit en le découvrant. » Dit-je amusée de la situation.

« -Ils le découvrirons bien assez vite. » Rigola Danielle aussi amusée de la situation.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me donna un bisou sur mes lèvres. Je répondis à son bisou et lui sourit. Finalement, cela n'allait peut-être pas être si terrible que ça. Tant que ma p'tite amie était avec moi, j'étais prête à accepter ce nouveau destin. Après quelques minutes à peine, ont se misent au lit. Ont étaient épuisées, surement dû aux nombreuses surprises de la journée. Pour dormir cette nuit, ont choisi le lit sur la gauche, celui au drap beige foncé et à la couverture noire aux motifs rouge foncé. Quand je m'endormis, j'espérais que tout alla bien se passé pour les jours à venir…


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Début d'amitié et Shoping.**_

Quand je me réveilla le lendemain, je me sentais beaucoup mieux que la veille. Mon torticolis, mon mal de crâne ainsi que mes douleurs musculaires semblaient s'être apaisé suite à ma bonne nuit de sommeil. Je m'étira doucement et sentie alors un vide à mes côtés... J'ouvris doucement mes yeux et remarqua que ma p'tite amie n'était plus là. Surement qu'elle c'était réveiller avant moi et c'était lever pour prendre son p'tit déjeuné. Je regarda un moment autour et remarqua que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, j'étais toujours dans la chambre du Bunker. Cela fit que confirmer mon léger doute que j'avais eu... Tout ce qui c'était passé la veille, c'était bel et bien réel. J'étais bel et bien dans l'Univers de la Série Télévisée de Supernatural avec ma p'tite amie.

Après quelques minutes, je me décida enfin à me lever du lit. Je n'allais tout de même pas rester dans ce lit toute la journée ! Aussi confortable soit-il, je devais bien débuter ma journée. Je me redressa en position assise sur le rebord du lit, je tapota la petite table de nuit pour y prendre mes lunette que j'enfila puis je me leva tout en prenant mon élastique rouge. Je me dirigeas vers le miroir du bureau de maquillage, puis je me fit une couette rapide tout en replaçant un peu mes vêtements pour mieux paraitre. Une fois faite, je sortie de la chambre et regarda un moment de gauche à droite. Je soupira doucement et ferma doucement la porte de chambre avant de marcher le long du couloir en direction des escaliers. Pour trouver les escaliers, ce n'était pas si mal. Il suffisait de marcher en ligne droite pour les trouver, étant donné que notre chambre était tout simplement au bout du couloir totalement au fond. Mais une fois en haut des escaliers, il me fallut un petit moment pour me mémorisé le chemin à prendre pour en direction de la cuisine et salle à manger.

Droite... Gauche... Non, demi-tour... Tout droit... De nouveau à gauche... Puis à droite... Tout droit... Ah non, de nouveau demi-tour... Encore à gauche... Ce Bunker est vraiment trop grand ! Mais bon, après quelques minutes, je fini enfin par trouver mon chemin. Enfaite, des voix se firent entendre au loin, il me suffit donc de les suives. Heureusement pour moi, car mon estomac commençait à se manifester, je commençais à avoir faim.

Quand je rentra dans la pièce qui servait de salle à manger, je remarqua la présence de Danielle qui était assise à la table avec un pain au chocolat et un verre de lait. Face à elle, Sam était assis avec son ordinateur portable, les sourcils légèrement froncé et l'air perdu dans ses recherches. J'entendis des bruits de pas un peu plus loin, je leva les yeux et remarqua Dean qui sortait de la pièce voisine, qui était la cuisine, avec une bière à la main. D'ailleurs, il fut le premier à remarquer ma présence.

« -Tien, enfin réveiller. » Dit Dean tout en m'adressant un sourire en coin.

Je lui fis un petit sourire amical tout en disant doucement :

« -Salut, Dean. »

Sam redressa la tête de son écran d'ordinateur portable et m'adressa également un petit sourire amical.

« -Bien dormis ? » Dit Sam d'un tont amical.

« -Oh oui, très bien. Une bonne nuit de sommeil m'as fait le plus grand bien. » Dit-je en souriant un peu plus.

Danielle me souris amusée tout en disant :

« -J'espère bien, que tu as bien dormis. Surtout qu'il est presque 11h30 ! »

J'haussa un sourcil un peu surprise.

« -Eh bah ! J'ai dormis longtemps. » Dit-je avec un petit sourire gêné.

Dean ricana à mon air un peu gêné. Il prit place près de Sam qui c'était remis dans ses recherches sur son ordinateur portable.

« -Te gêne pas pour te servir si tu as faim. Ya plus grand chose, mais ont comptes aller faire les courses tout à l'heure. » Dit-il tout en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

« -D'accord, super merci. » Dit-je souriante en me dirigeant vers la pièce voisine qui était la cuisine.

Je regarda un moment dans les armoires et me prise le dernier petit pain au chocolat qui restait, puis je me prise aussi un verre de lait avant de venir prendre place à la table de la salle mangée près de Danielle. Je posa mon assiette avec mon pain au chocolat et mon verre de lait sur la table, puis je me pencha vers Danielle avec un sourire adoucit pour lui donner un bisou sur sa joue. Danielle me rendit mon regard adoucit et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser sur mes lèvres ! Je répondis à son baiser sans hésitation avant de me mettre à manger comme si rien n'était. Je pouvais sentir les regards de Sam et Dean sur nous, sans doute étonner part ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

« -Oh...! Vous êtes... En couple ? » Dit Sam en reprenant ses esprits le premier.

« -En effet, oui. » Dit Danielle amusée de la situation.

« -En faite, nous sommes bisexuelle. Mais oui, nous sommes en couple ensembles depuis trois ans. » Dit-je aussi amusée de la situation.

Je remarqua que Dean avala une gorgée de sa bière un peu de travers. Il toussa un peu alors que Sam lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il se ressaisie. Dean se reprit un peu en mains, en nous regardant tour à tour d'un air visiblement intéresser avec un sourire en coin qui en disait long. Je ne pû m'empêcher de sourire un peu plus amusée alors que Danielle prise parole d'un air outrée :

« -Hé ! Même pas en rêve, mon pote ! » Dit-elle en s'adressant à Dean.

L'Ainé des Winchester prit un air faussement innocent.

« -Quoi... Moi ?! Mais j'ai rien dit ! » Tenta de se défendre Dean.

Le Cadet des Winchester ricana tout bas.

« -Non... Mais tu y as pensé ! » Sourit Sam avec amusement.

« -Même pas, non ! » Fit Dean prenant un air faussement outré.

« -Que si, oui ! » Fit Sam en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

« -Oh la ferme ! Tu n'est pas supposé faire des recherches, toi ?! » Répliqua Dean en roulant des yeux.

Je pouffa doucement de rire discrètement tout en me remettant à manger. L'atmosphère était à la rigolade. Je me sentais un peu plus à l'aise que la veille avec les frères Winchester. Un début d'amitié et de complicité semblait commencer à naitre entre nous quatre.

« -Oh faite... Si vous aller faire les courses, ont pourraient peut-être venir avec vous ? Faudrait qu'ont fasse quelques achats de filles. Genre quelques truc personnel, des soins de beautés et quelques vêtements de rechanges. Car la chambre est super, mais ont va tout de même pas rester dans nos même vêtements tout au long de notre séjour ici. » Dit Danielle avec un léger sourire.

« -Hum... J'approuve. » Dit-je en hochant la tête.

« -Mouais, pas de problème. Ont iras au centre-commercial en même temps que aller faire les courses pour la bouffe. » Dit Sam amicalement.

Dean soupira, l'air un peu grognon. Mais il finit par dire :

« -Bon d'accord, mais à condition que sa prend pas cinq heures non plus ! De toute façon, ont n'as toujours nos fausses cartes de crédits pour payer… D'ailleurs, en parlant de fausses Cartes de Crédits, ont vous en n'as fait quelques-unes avec de faux noms qui vous seras très utiles. » Dit Dean en haussant les épaules.

Je termina mon petit déjeuné, puis j'alla au grand salon avec Danielle pour regarder un peu la télévision, alors que Sam continua ses recherches sur son ordinateur portable et que Dean alla au sous-sol dans la salle d'entrainement où il s'entrainait au tire avec ses armes.

Dans l'après-midi, vers 14h30, ont décida de partir pour aller au centre-commercial. Sam et Dean nous donna nos nouvelles fausses Carte de Crédits avec nos faux noms, puis ont alla tous au garage, là où se trouvait la fameuse Impala 1967 de couleur noir. Cette voiture était vraiment magnifique, la voir en vrai était encore plus impressionnant ! Dean se mit au volant côté conducteur, Sam près de lui du côté passager, alors que Danielle s'installa sur la banquette arrière derrière Dean et moi à ses côtés derrière le siège de Sam. Dean démarra le moteur alors qu'il alluma aussi la radio mettant l'une de ses cassettes de musique ''AC/DC''. Je ne pû m'empêcher de jeter un regard en direction de Danielle et ont échangeas un grand sourire. Finalement, c'était pas mal du tout d'être dans cette Univers. C'était comme si un rêve devenait réalité ! Ont se mit à rouler en direction du centre-commercial.

Le chemin était long, entouré d'une grande forêt. Il fallut environs 30 minutes, avant que le paysage se fait un peu moins sauvage. Ont semblaient à présent être sur une petite autoroute. Après environs 45 minutes de route, quelques maison commença à se faire voir ici et là, signe que nous arrivons en ville. Quelques minutes plus tard, ont arriva enfin dans le stationnement d'un grand centre-commercial. Dean stationna l'Impala puis ont sortie de la voiture en se dirigeant vers le centre-commercial en discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien.

À la fin de notre shoping, Danielle et moi avons une bonne dizaine de sacs chacune ! Ont avaient fait le plein de vêtements, sous-vêtements, produits de beautés, produits féminins et aussi quelques petites gâteries. Sam en profita pour acheter une nouvelle clé USB pour son ordinateur portable, alors que Dean acheta aussi un nouveau produit pour bien nettoyer sa très chère Impala. Suite au Shoping, ont alla faire des courses pour la nourriture. Résultat, à la fin ont avaient une tonne de sacs à rapporter au Bunker ! Heureusement que le tout rentra dans le coffre de l'Impala et sur la banquette avec Danielle et moi.

Quand ont retourna au Bunker, le soleil commença à se coucher à l'horizon. Danielle et moi aidons Sam et Dean à placer la nourriture, puis ont alla placer nos nouvelles choses dans notre chambre au sous-sol. À présent, notre armoire était pleine de sous-vêtements et vêtements en tout genre avec même quelques chaussures, notre bureau de maquillage était à présent rempli d'accessoires à cheveux et de maquillages, puis les tiroirs de nos deux tables de nuit étaient aussi remplis de nos effets personnels. Peu à peu, cette chambre commençait à vraiment me plaire... Tout comme cette Univers, qui tout compte fait n'était pas si mal que ça... Pour le moment...


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5 : La seule solution.**_

Les jours et même les semaines passèrent. Pour être plus exacte, près de deux semaines c'étaient écouler. Cela faisait donc deux semaines, que ma p'tite amie et moi étions dans l'Univers de Supernatural. Nous étions présentement dans le milieu de la deuxième semaine du mois d'Octobre. Peu à peu, ont c'étaient habitués à l'Ambiance... Ont c'étaient habitués à la compagnie de Sam et Dean Winchester, avec qui ont avaient très vite développé une forte amitié. Avec eux, l'ambiance étaient souvent à la rigolade et j'adorais cela. En près de deux semaines, tout ce qui se passait au Bunker était devenue très naturel pour Danielle et moi... Ont c'étaient habitué à voir Sam faire des recherches sur son ordinateur portable, ont c'étaient aussi habitués à voir Dean qui traitait sa belle Impala comme son bébé. Ont c'étaient aussi habitués à être parfois seule à seule au Bunker, durant le temps que Sam et Dean allaient à la chasse d'une quel conte Créature Surnaturelle. Danielle et moi auraient bien voulue les accompagnés durant leurs chasses, mais bon... Les frères Winchester avaient fermement refusés de nous mêler à leurs petites affaires familiales. Ils voulaient absolument qu'ont reste en sécurités au Bunker. Et d'un côté... C'est vrai que ma p'tite amie et moi avions aucune expérience, malgré que ont les aille vue agir dans la Série Télévisée. Mais voir et faire, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Ont avaient donc fini par respecter leur choix de ne pas vouloir nous mêler à tout ça. Mais bon, cela nous empêchaient toutefois pas de les aider un peu côté recherches de temps à autre, sans vraiment participé aux chasses. Juste en fouillant dans quelques livres, ou en faisait des recherches sur internet.

Bref...

Là, nous étions un Samedi matin. Je venais tout juste de me réveiller et remarqua que la place à mes côtés dans le lit était vide. Danielle devait être levé depuis un moment, déjà en train de prendre son p'tit dej' ou à regarder la télévision. Comme toujours, elle avait tendance à se réveiller avant moi qui était plutôt ''grasse-matinée''. Je m'étira doucement avec un p'tit sourire aux coins de mes lèvres, puis je me leva du lit en mettant mes lunette, puis je me dirigeant vers l'armoire avec l'intention de prendre quelques vêtements pour m'habillée. Car je ne comptais pas rester en pyjama toute la journée... Et puis, j'étais plutôt timide de me montrer en pyjama devant Sam et Dean. Malgré que cela faisait près de deux semaines que nous étions ici, je m'étais toujours présentez toute habillée face à eux et jamais en pyjama ! Je retira alors mon pyjama et enfila des vêtements propres.

J'enfila une paire de jeans noir, avec une chemise carottés aux couleurs violet et noire. Puis je me dirigeas vers le bureau à maquillage pour me regarder dans le miroir. Je prise un de mes élastiques de couleur rouge, et je me fis une couette haute avant de me mettre un peu de mon parfum préférée de la marque ''PlayBoy''. Je regarda ensuite mon reflet un moment hésitante, puis je décida de me maquillée un peu, sans trop en faire mais seulement pour faire un peu jolie. Je mise de l'ombre à paupières noire sur mes paupières... Du mascara noire, pour mes cilles... Un peu de fard rose pour mes joues... Et un rouge à lèvres, d'un rouge léger pour mes lèvres...

Une fois terminée, je fis un petit sourire à mon reflet, et je me dirigeas vers la porte pour sortir de ma chambre que je partageais avec Danielle. Je marcha le long du couloir en direction des escaliers, quand soudainement... ''BAM'' ! Un coup de feu se fit résonner. Je me raidis, légèrement sur mes gardes. Il y eut un petit moment de silence, avant qu'un autre ''BAM'' résonne au loin ! Malgré ma méfiance, je suivis le Song et remarqua que ça venait d'une pièce situé juste à côté du garage... La porte était entre-ouverte. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur et hésita un moment, mais ma curiosité prit le dessus. Je posa une main sur la porte et la poussa doucement, pour pouvoir y passé ma tête timidement en jetant un regard intriguer dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une très grande pièce au mur de béton très épais... Il y avait des modèles de cibles de différentes grosseurs un peu partout contre les murs, il y avait aussi un sac de style box suspendue du plafond, ainsi que quelques objets de musculations en tout genre. Je devina alors qu'il s'agissait de la salle d'entrainement, là où les frères Winchester devaient parfois s'entrainer pour garder la forme faces aux nombreuses Créatures qu'ils devaient affrontés. Danielle et moi n'étions jamais venus dans cette pièce, préférant laisser l'espace aux frères Winchester. Mais je devais avouée que cette salle d'entrainement était vraiment spacieuse et remplis de tout ce qui fallait pour un entrainement quel conte.

Je sortie soudainement de mon observation en entendant un nouveau ''BAM'' sur ma droite. Je sursauta légèrement et tourna doucement ma tête sur ma droite... Je remarqua alors la présence de Dean, qui avait un flingue entre ses mains et qui semblait visiblement s'entrainé au tire. Face à lui, il y avait en effet une grande cible qui faisait grandeur nature en forme de silhouette humaine. Dean me faisait dos, il rechargeait son arme en silence, il ne semblait pas m'avoir remarqué. Du moins, c'est l'impression que j'avais mais...

« -Tu compte rester m'observer longtemps ? Je sais que je suis mignon quand je m'entraine au tire, mais c'est quand même un peu gênant de se faire regarder de la sorte... » Dit-il avec amusement tout en continuant de charger son arme dos à moi.

J'haussa un sourcil, un peu surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait donc remarqué ma présence, malgré que je croyais qu'il m'avais pas remarqué. Dean se tourna doucement vers moi avec un sourire en coin, un peu moqueur. Il me fit un clin d'œil amusé alors que je sentie mes joues s'enflammée, un peu gênée de la situation. Je baissa timidement le regard tout en disant mal à l'aise :

« -Oh... Désoler ! Je... Hum... Pardon... Je voulais juste... Euh... Enfin... Rien d'important... Je... Je ferais bien d'y aller... Désoler… »

Dean ricana doucement.

« -Détend toi, je rigolais. Tu peux rester si tu le souhaite, ça ne me gêne pas du tout. » Dit-il avec amusement.

Je le regarda un moment, un peu hésitante alors que Dean me sourit cette fois de façon plus amical tout en rajoutant :

« -Tu t'est déjà entrainer au tire ou un truc du genre ? »

Après un peu d'hésitation, je fis quelques pas timide dans la pièce et regarda un moment autour avant de rapporter mon attention sur Dean.

« -Quand j'étais petite, mon père m'as enseigné quelques trucs pour me défendre, mais que quelques mouvements simple de base, rien de plus. Pour ce qui est du tire, j'en n'ai jamais fait… À vrai dire, je n'ai même jamais tenue une arme de toute ma vie ! À part quand j'ai participée à un Paintball mais… Ça ne compte pas vraiment, c'était un jeu et pas une vraie arme. » Dit-je avec un sourire un peu timide.

« -Ah ! Bah... Super, c'est l'occasion d'asseyez. Viens approche, je vais te montrer. » Dit Dean amicalement en me faisant signe d'approcher près de lui.

Je le regarda un peu étonnée. Mais je fini part sourire et m'approcha de lui tout en disant :

« -Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée. Je suis quelqu'un de très, mais alors vraiment très maladroite... Alors, je n'ose pas imaginée avec une arme en mains. »

« -Rooh, aller. C'est juste pour un petit teste... Je suis sûr que avec mon aide, tu viseras au moins pas si loin de la cible. » Sourit-il avec amusement en me tendant son flingue.

Je lui fis un sourire un peu nerveuse et prise son flingue pas très sûr de moi. L'arme était un peu lourde, du moins plus que je me l'étais imaginée. Je la prise donc à deux mains et me plaça face à la cible alors que Dean me regarda faire. Je leva mon arme en direction de la cible, mais mes mains tremblota légèrement... Je manquais d'assurance, et cela paraissait sans nul doute.

Je sentie Dean se placer derrière moi, tout en plaçant ses mains sur mes hanches. J'haussa un sourcil, prête à lui mettre une baffe si il osait avoir les mains trop baladeuses envers moi. Mais je réalisa qu'il faisait seulement que me donner une meilleure position face à la cible, cela avait rien de pervers, il faisait que m'aider. Je le laissa donc faire tout en écoutant ses conseils en le regardant de côté :

« -Plie un peu les genoux, ne soit pas trop raide. Reste détendue et serre un peu plus les coudes vers toi. Prend une grande respiration, ensuite retire la sécurité, puis tu n'as qu'à visé et tiré... »

Je sentie les mains de Dean qui positionna mieux mes coudes et mes épaules… Je regarda ses mains et fronça les sourcils un moment, en l'observant faire. Puis quand il se recula un peu de moi, je sortie rapidement de mon observation et tourna mes yeux en direction de la cible. Je tenta de suivre les conseils de Dean... Je tenta de me détendre un peu... Je prise une grande respiration... Je retira la sécurité que Dean m'avais montré sur le flingue... Je visa... Puis... Je tira... Et… ''BAM'' ! Le bruit de la balle qui sortait du flingue me fit légèrement sursauté et résonna à mes oreilles. La secousse me fit un peu perdre l'équilibre, mais heureusement pour moi Dean était derrière moi et me rattrapa doucement par les épaules pour éviter que je perde trop équilibre. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et m'excusa du regard avant de le remercier silencieusement du regard alors qu'il me sourit, puis ont tourna nos regards en direction de la cible... Ma balle avait atterrie pile dans la tête de la cible ! J'avais visé juste !

« -Waw, dans la tête ! T'as vu ça ?! » Dit-je toute excitée en levant mes yeux en direction de Dean fière de mon coup.

Dean haussa un sourcil l'air étonné et me sourit amusé.

« -Hé ! Pas mal du tout, pour une débutante. Tu ferais une excellente chasseuse ! » Dit-il avec un fin sourire en coin.

« -Merci, mais ça, c'est parce que tu es un bon ''professeur''. » Dit-je amusée en lui rendant son sourire amicalement.

« -Mouais je sais, je suis le meilleur. » Rigola Dean en bombant son torse fièrement.

Je pencha la tête sur le côté en l'observant et pouffa de rire doucement.

« -Bon... Je vais aller prendre mon déjeuner, à toute à l'heure. » Dit-je amicalement en lui rendant son flingue.

« -D'accord, à toute à l'heure. » Dit Dean aussi amical en reprenant son arme.

Ont se sourit, puis je quitta la salle tout en me dirigeant vers les escaliers pour aller vers la cuisine.

Une fois à la cuisine, je me prise un bol de céréales et alla m'installée à la table de la salle à manger. Je me mise à manger en silence, puis une fois terminée j'alla à la cuisine pour laver la vaisselle et de la replacer dans les armoires. Je me dirigeas par la suite vers le salon et souris doucement en voyant Danielle assise prêt de Sam qui était sur son ordinateur portable, visiblement en pleine recherche de nouveau. En remarquant ma présence, Danielle me sourit tout en disant en douceur :

« -Bon matin, mon Ange. Bien dormis ? »

Je lui rendis son sourire adoucit tout en disant :

« -Salut, ma Chérie. Ouais, j'ai bien dormis et toi ? »

« -Oui, très bien. » Dit-elle souriante.

Je souris un peu plus et venue m'assoir sur le canapé en face. Danielle venue me rejoindre et me donna un bisou sur ma joue alors que je lui souris adoucie. Je leva mes yeux vers Sam qui me fit un sourire amical tout en fermant son ordinateur d'un air un peu épuisé.

« -Tu semble bien fatigué, Sam. » Dit-je en douceur.

« -Mouais... J'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à faire des recherches au sujet de la Prophétie écrite par Dieu à votre sujet que Castiel à parler. Mais bon, j'ai rien trouvé... Rien ne parle de ça dans la bible, ou autres documents. Danielle tentait de me donner un coup de main, mais même à deux, ont n'as rien trouvés. » Dit-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

« -Eh oui, c'est très compliqué cette histoire. » Dit Danielle avec un petit soupir.

« -Ah, je vois. C'est chiant tout ça. » Dit-je avec une petite moue.

« -Au faite... Il est passé où Dean ? » Dit Sam en regardant un moment au tour.

« -Oh... Il est dans la salle d'entrainement, il s'entraine au tire. » Dit-je avec un petit sourire.

Mais à peine que je dit cela, Dean fit son apparition au salon avec une part de tarte à la main. Il prit place à côté de Sam tout en lui faisant un sourire moqueur.

« -Ohhhhhh, comme c'est mignon... Je te manquais, Banane ? » Sourit Dean moqueusement.

« -Ça va la ferme, du Glant. » Répliqua Sam en roulant des yeux avec un sourire amusé.

Danielle et moi eurent un petit rire discret. Je ne pû m'empêcher de sourire légèrement adoucit envers les deux frères Winchester. Je les trouvais plutôt attachant tous les deux. Je sortie toutefois rapidement de mes pensées en entendant un bruissement de battement d'ailes sur notre gauche. Ont tourna tous la tête et remarqua que c'était Castiel qui venait de faire son apparition. Je souris un peu plus à le voir. C'est bizarre, mais je suis vraiment heureuse de le voir. Je ne l'est pas revue depuis ma première nuit passé au Bunker.

« -Tien, salut Castiel. » Dit Dean en lui faisant un sourire amical.

« -Salut. » Dit l'Ange tout en faisant un petit signe de tête polie vers nous tous.

Castiel resta debout, le dos bien droit et le visage toujours impassible. Il baissa un moment le regard alors qu'un petit silence s'installa. L'Ange releva ses yeux après un petit moment et dit calmement :

« -Nous devons accélérer nos recherches, concernant la Prophétie. Je crains fortement que Crowley soit plus déterminé que je le croyais à mettre les mains sur celles de qui cette Prophétie parle. J'ai entendue dire des rumeurs... Crowley aurait ordonné à ses Démons de les rechercher et de lui ramener le plus rapidement possible. »

J'échangeas un regard un peu inquiet avec Danielle.

« -Nous asseyons de trouver une solution, mais j'ai la désagréable impression qu'ont tourne en rond. Ya rien qui parle de cette Prophétie écrite par Dieu lui-même. » Dit Sam en se passant une main dans ses cheveux avec un petit soupir.

« -Mouais... C'est vrai que tout ça devient vachement compliqué. Ont dois se bougé le cul, mais ce n'est pas en continuant nos recherches comme qu'ont le fait présentement qu'ont va y arriver. Ont n'as besoin d'un coup de main... » Dit Dean avec un air songeur.

Je baissa le regard un moment et réfléchissa à toute vitesse. Une idée me venue alors en tête... C'était risqué, mais sans nul doute la seule solution.

« -C'est ça ! Il nous faut un coup de main... Un coup de main haut placé ! » Dit-je en regardant Danielle les frères Winchester et Castiel tour à tour.

« -Que veux-tu dire part ''un coup de main haut placé'' ? » Dit Danielle intriguée.

Je me leva du canapé et eut un regard pétillant avec un sourire en coin.

« -Pour lire la suite de la Prophétie, qui est en partie Ancien Enochien... Castiel, tu as dit que seul les Archanges pourraient lire ce langage ancien. Donc... Il nous faut faire appel à un Archange ! » Dit-je avec un fin sourire.

« -Oui, mais... Les Archanges sont en quelque sorte ''hors service'' en ce jour. Michel et Lucifer sont enfermés dans La Cage, et crois-moi vos mieux qu'ils y restent bien enfermés. Pour Raphael, il est mort et doit être très bien au Paradis. Puis pour Gabriel, il est mort aussi et je ne tiens pas à le revoir dans nos pattes. » Dit Sam en grimaçant un peu.

Je baissa le regard, un peu triste que mon idée ne fonctionnerais pas finalement.

« -Je suis d'accord sur le fait que Michel et Lucifer doivent rester dans La Cage. J'approuve aussi l'idée que Raphael doit rester sagement au Paradis, pour éviter de lui faire de nouveau face. Mais si ont devaient faire revenir l'un des Archanges pour nous venir en aide... Gabriel serait sans nul doute le mieux placer. » Dit calmement Castiel.

Je releva mes yeux vers l'Ange et pencha doucement ma tête sur le côté avec intrigue.

« -C'est possible...? Il existe un moyen de le faire revenir ? » Dit-je en le regardant attentivement.

« -Il existe un moyen, en effet... Ont ne devraient pas, car c'est un sortilège très ancien et très compliqué. Mais cela semble être la seule solution. » Approuva Castiel en me regardant droit dans les yeux de son regard intense.

« -Non ! Non, non, non et re-non ! » Dit soudainement Dean d'un air agacer.

Je tourna mes yeux vers lui. Il ne semblait pas du tout ravi par cette idée.

« -Il est hors de question de faire revenir cette emplumée de malheur ! Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait, je préfère le voir loin, très loin de nous ! » Dit Dean avec agacement.

« -Dean... Il vous a tout de même sauvé la vie contre Lucifer. Il est mort en tentant de vous sauver, cela prouve qu'il n'est pas si mauvais ! Ont n'as besoin de lui. » Dit Danielle en douceur.

Dean et Sam semblaient pas vraiment ravie, mais ils finirent par approuver à contre cœur.

« -Bon d'accord... Et ont n'as besoin de quoi exactement, pour le faire revenir ? » Dit Sam à contre cœur.

« -Je vais devoir aller chercher quelques rares ingrédients, mais ne vous en fait pas je les trouverais rapidement. Par contre, il faudra attendre la prochaine pleine lune à Minuit. » Dit Castiel en nous regardant tour à tour.

« -La prochaine pleine lune, ça tombe le 31 Octobre, à Halloween. » Dit Danielle avec un petit sourire.

« -Dans un peu moins que deux semaines... Bien, je ferais bien de m'y mettre tout de suite pour trouver les ingrédients. Ont se reverras bientôt. » Dit Castiel en inclinant poliment la tête vers nous.

Alors que Castiel disparue en un nouveau bruissement de battement d'ailes, je ne pû m'empêcher d'être vraiment reconnaissante envers l'Ange... Il faisait tant d'efforts pour nous venir en aide. Et intérieurement, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être vraiment très heureuse à l'idée de faire revenir l'Archange Gabriel... J'avais déjà hâte à Halloween...


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Chapitre 6 : Le retour de l'Archange Cadet.**_

Les jours et les semaines passèrent de nouveaux. Tout comme Danielle, j'avais fini par m'habituée à la petite routine du Bunker. La présence des frères Winchester me gênais de moins en moins, j'étais de plus en plus à l'aise avec eux. Mais ont n'avaient pas revue Castiel depuis le jour où ont n'as pris la décision de faire revenir l'Archange Gabriel pour nous aider à lire la suite de la Prophétie. L'Ange devait être occupé à trouver les quelques dernier ingrédients pour le fameux sortilège. D'ailleurs, le sortilège alla avoir lieu ce soir à Minuit... Car en effet, les jours c'étaient écouler à une vitesse folle. Nous étions déjà la veille d'Halloween et ont alla devoir faire le sortilège dès que Minuit sonneras. Mais bon, pour le moment il était que 18h30. Sam, Dean, Danielle et moi se préparons à manger.

Danielle avait préparée des spaghettis à la sauce à la viande pour ce soir. Ma p'tite amie adorait cuisinée, et c'est vrai qu'elle fait très bien la nourriture. J'en suis très heureuse quand c'est elle qui fait le repas et les frères Winchester semblent aussi apprécier sa cuisine. Parfois, je tente de l'aider. Mais je dois avouer que je suis loin d'être aussi douée qu'elle. En général, je me contente alors de mettre la table pour nous quatre et de l'aider pour les trucs un peu plus facile à faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions assis tous les quatre à la table de la salle à manger. Ont commençaient à mangés tout en discutant de tout et de rien quand à ce moment, ont entendis un bruissement de battements d'ailes. Je tourna ma tête et remarqua que c'était Castiel, qui venait d'apparaitre avec un sac à dos beige sur l'une de ses épaules.

« -Salut, Cas'. » Dit-je avec un sourire amical.

L'Ange restait plutôt distant, comme à son habitude. Mais je remarqua un petit sourire, très discret se dessiné sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il répondit amicalement :

« -Salut. »

Je remarqua les yeux bleu de l'Ange s'abaisser en direction de nos assiettes. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils d'un air un peu intrigué.

« -Si tu veux goutter, il en reste encore. » Sourit Danielle amicalement.

Castiel releva ses yeux et sourit un peu plus.

« -C'est gentil, mais non. Peut-être une prochaine fois. » Dit-il calmement d'un tont amical en regardant vers Danielle.

Castiel détourna la table et venue s'assoir sur l'une des chaises libre, côte à moi.

« -Tu as trouvé tout ce qui faut, pour le sortilège de ce soir ? » Demanda Dean en jetant un coup d'œil en direction du sac à dos beige que l'Ange avait posé sur ses genoux.

« -Oui, je crois bien tout avoir trouvé. » Dit Castiel en hochant positivement la tête.

« -Il nous reste que à attendre Minuit dans ce cas. » Dit Sam en prenant une gorgée de son verre d'eau.

Ont finissaient de mangés, puis Danielle et moi firent la vaisselle alors que Sam, Dean et Castiel étaient au salon pour discutés de comment ils allèrent faire le sortilège de ce soir. Vers 23h30, ont alla tous les cinq au sous-sol dans l'une des pièces que Sam et Dean utilisaient parfois quand ils devaient interroger quelqu'un à leur manière. Au milieu de la pièce en béton il y avait une table en bois de taille moyenne, alors qu'au plafond il y avait qu'une seule grosse lumière, puis contre un mur il y avait quelques étagères avec des objets étranges. J'observa un moment les alentours tandis que Castiel posa son sac à dos beige sur la table pour en sortir un grand bol de métal avec de nombreux ingrédients que j'ignorais les noms.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, tous semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Danielle observa avec intrigue de loin ce que Castiel faisait, près d'elle Dean c'était appuyez contre un des murs avec les bras croisés sur son torse d'un air songeur en fixant le sol, alors que Sam était près de la porte en regardant sa montre chaque deux minutes avec un air songeur. Les frères Winchester ne semblaient pas vraiment heureux de devoir faire revenir l'Archange Gabriel, mais pour ma part, je devais avouée que je cachais du mieux que je pouvais la joie immense que je ressentais à l'idée de enfin le rencontré. Après un petit moment à avoir fait les 100 pas dans la pièce, je m'approcha un peu de Castiel et me mise côte à lui en observant où il en était. Je ne voulais pas l'interrompe ou le déranger, mais j'adorais observer ce qu'il faisait. Et puis, cela ne semblait pas le gêné. Même si je le regardais faire de plus près, il continua la préparation avec précision sans être déconcentré. Une fois tous les ingrédients mit, l'Ange fouilla dans son sac et en sortie un paquet d'allumette. Il en alluma une, puis mit feu aux ingrédients dans le bol. Une flamme se mit à brûler à l'intérieur du bol alors que je me recula un peu pour éviter d'avoir trop chaud. L'Ange prononça quelques paroles en Enochien, puis un nouveau silence s'installa alors qu'ont regarda tous autour. Mais rien ne se passa ! Je remarqua Sam qui jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre...

« -Il est Minuit pile... C'est normal que rien ne se passe ? » Dit Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Cela peux prendre quelques minutes... Ou quelques que heures. » Dit doucement Castiel.

« -Quelques heures ?! Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu le dit ! Ont va attendre une partie de la nuit et ça que pour cette emplumée de malheur ! » Dit Dean avec agacement.

« -Du calme, Dean. » Tenta de calmer Danielle.

« -Oui, du calme. Ça ne devrait pas être si long que ça. » Dit-je en roulant des yeux avec un sourire amusée.

Quelques secondes rapidement suivies par quelques longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Toujours rien ne c'était passé, mais les flammes continuaient à brûler tranquillement dans le bol en métal avec les ingrédients. Dean avait fini par s'assoir au sol au pied d'un mur, alors que Danielle était assise près de lui avec sa tête accoté sur son épaule d'un geste amical mais aussi visiblement un peu fatiguée à force d'attendre. Même Sam c'était assis aussi près de Danielle et Dean, sa tête accoté contre le mur vers l'arrière en regardant le plafond d'un air détendue. Castiel était debout, le dos bien droit, le visage impassible et les yeux fixés sur les flammes qui brûlaient toujours dans le bol. Pour ma part, j'étais assise sur le rebord de la table près du bol enflammée, mes jambes balançant dans le vide et mes yeux baisser vers le sol. Le silence était de maître, quand soudainement...

Je sentie un petit vent ce lever dans la pièce, c'était un léger vent et plutôt tiède. Mais ce petit coup de vent fut toutefois assez puissant pour éteindre les flammes dans le bol à ingrédients. Je fronça les sourcils en jetant un regard au bol, puis je leva mes yeux vers Castiel en l'interrogeant du regard. Mais en regardant en sa direction, je remarqua que l'Ange avait aussi froncé les sourcils d'un air un peu intrigué en regardant toujours le bol. Soudainement, le vent se leva de nouveau un peu plus fortement en faisant rallumer les flammes du bol comme par magie ! Je sursauta légèrement sous la surprise et me leva de la table en reculant un peu du bol sur mes gardes. Danielle, Dean et Sam se levèrent et se rapprochèrent un peu pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Tout d'un coup, le vent se leva de plus en plus fort... Les flammes s'éteignirent de nouveau toutes seules, sauf que cette fois le vent étaient plus fort. Tellement fort que j'en perdis un peu équilibre, tout comme Danielle, Dean et Sam. Ont tomba tous les quatre au sol de la pièce, alors qu'un cillement très aigüe commença à se faire entendre ! Seul Castiel tenait encore sur ses deux jambes et il ne semblait pas affecter part le Song aigüe. Contrairement à Danielle, Dean, Sam et moi qui étions à genoux au sol avec nos mains sur nos oreilles en grimaçant. Ce cillement était insupportable à entendre ! Malgré le cillement insupportable, je pû entendre la voix calme de Castiel qui disait :

« -Il arrive... »

Mais j'entendis à peine sa voix. Les mains plaquées sur mes oreilles et toujours à genoux au sol, je ferma fortement les yeux en étouffant un petit gémissement de douleur. Pitié, que ce cillement arrête au plus vite ! Puis d'un coup, soudainement plus rien...

Le vent c'était peu à peu calmer, le cillement aigüe avait arrêté et tout semblait redevenue à la normal. J'hésita un petit moment avant de me risquer à ouvrir un œil suivie de l'autre, mais par méfiance, je garda mes mains sur mes oreilles. Je regarda autour avec méfiance... Je remarqua Danielle un peu plus loin près des deux frères Winchester, qui regarda aussi autour avec méfiance. Dean était sur sa droite et fut le premier à se relever sur ses pieds, suivit de près par Sam qui se passa une main dans ses cheveux en regardant autour. Je tourna mon attention vers Castiel qui était non loin de moi, celui-ci était toujours aussi droit, l'air pas du tout ébranlé par ce qui venait de se passé. Il regarda devant lui toujours impassible, mais toutefois, je crû remarqué une petite pointe d'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus si intense. Je fronça les sourcils, à la fois intriguer et sur mes gardes, je suivie son regard et remarqua alors une présence près de la table face à nous...

De taille moyenne, pas gringalet mais sans être une armoire à glace non plus... L'homme qui venait d'apparaitre avait des cheveux blonds-châtains couleur caramel, mi-longs qui lui frôlaient la nuque... Il avait de magnifiques yeux dorés, au regard provocateur et malicieux à la fois... Il était vêtu d'un jeans bleu-gris foncé, avec une chemise rouge foncé et une veste de couleur verte kaki... Je sentie mon cœur redoubler soudainement de vitesse quand je le reconnue, il s'agissait bel et bien de l'Archange Gabriel.

Sauf que bizarrement il avait le teint très pâlot, il ne semblait pas en sa meilleure forme, en fait il semblait à peine tenir sur ses deux jambes tremblotantes et il semblait un peu confus. Je remarqua aussi qu'il grimaçait de douleur alors qu'il abaissa ses yeux dorés en se regardant. Je suivie doucement son regard et remarqua qu'il semblait avoir une blessure à l'endroit où aurait dû être son cœur normalement, ses mains poser sur sa blessure étaient pleines de sang... C'était son sang ! Cette blessure... Ont auraient dit que quelqu'un avait tenté de le poignardé en plein cœur ! Je compris alors... Que cette blessure était dû à la blessure que Lucifer lui avait fait, le soir où il avait poignardé Gabriel... Le soir où il était mort. Je sentie mon cœur se serré d'inquiétude alors que l'Archange Cadet releva ses yeux et regarda un moment autour avant de regarder vers Castiel. Malgré qu'il grimaçait toujours sous sa douleur, Gabriel étira ses lèvres en un fin sourire grimaçant en jetant un regard moqueur à Castiel.

« -Salut, p'tit frère. » Dit-il d'une voix un peu affaiblie mais qui restait provocatrice.

Castiel avala sa salive, l'air un peu inquiet. Mais il semblait asseyez de ne pas le laisser trop paraitre.

« -Gabriel... » Dit Castiel en lui faisant un petit signe de tête polie.

Gabriel rabaissa son regard en direction de sa blessure. Il retira l'une de ses mains tremblotante et regarda son sang qui était tâché sur sa main et sa chemise. Il eut un petit ricanement, qui me parut un peu affaiblie alors qu'il grimaça un peu plus en relevant ses yeux dorés vers Castiel.

« -Tu m'excuseras mais... Je crois que... Que j'ai besoin de m'allongé... » Dit Gabriel le souffle court.

Sans qu'il puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, l'Archange Cadet tourna de l'œil et ses jambes se firent molles... Il s'était évanoui et semblait sur le point de s'écraser au sol, mais heureusement pour lui, Castiel eut le bon réflexe de le rattraper en douceur pour éviter qu'il tombe durement au sol. Castiel le fit doucement allongé au sol tout en tenant sa tête sur ses genoux et en faisant une pression sur sa blessure pour éviter qu'il perde trop de son sang. L'Ange resta silencieux, tout en regardant le visage pâlot de son grand frère avec inquiétude. Les mains déjà tâché par le sang de Gabriel, Castiel lui déboutonna sa chemise et mise ses deux mains sur sa blessure en fermant les yeux. Je l'observa faire… Une lumière blanche aux reflets bleutés entoura les mains de Castiel et la blessure de Gabriel. Je plissa un peu des yeux et remarqua avec étonnement que la blessure se referma peu à peu. Je savais que les Anges avaient un puissant Don de guérison, mais c'était bien la première fois que je le voyais en vrai. Peu à peu, la lumière disparue... Castiel retira ses mains et je pû voir que la blessure de Gabriel était totalement refermé, mais la marque d'une fine cicatrice s'y voyait au niveau de son cœur.

« -Il... Il est toujours vivant ? » Demanda Sam un peu sous le choc.

« -Oui, ça va aller. J'ai guérit du mieux que je pouvais sa blessure, il est simplement inconscient mais il va s'en remettre. » Dit calmement Castiel en regardant le visage pâlot de son frère.

« -Mouais bah... Au moins, ont n'as pas attendue pour rien. Il est bel et bien là maintenant. » Dit Dean l'air aussi un peu sous le choc.

« -Il va revenir à lui quand ? » Dit Danielle un peu rassurez quand Castiel avait dit qu'il allait s'en remettre.

« -J'en sais trop rien... Quelques heures, ou quelques jours. Il risque d'être un peu déboussoler, peut-être que ses pouvoirs d'Archanges serons aussi un peu affaiblie dû à son retour dans le monde des vivants. » Dit l'Ange en douceur.

« -Ont devraient peut-être... Le laisser se reposer. Après tout, il vient de revenir d'entre les morts. Il mérite bien un peu de repos. » Dit-je un peu inquiète de sa pâleur.

« -C'est en effet le mieux à faire. » Approuva Castiel.

Bien que Sam et Dean ne semblaient pas très ravies, ils acceptèrent que Castiel transporte Gabriel jusqu'à l'une des chambres à coucher libre du Bunker. Castiel resta pour veiller sur Gabriel, alors que Sam, Dean, Danielle et moi allons se mettre au lit pour dormir un peu. Pour le moment ont ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre, il restait que à attendre le réveille de Gabriel...


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Chapitre 7 : Réveille et petite discussion.**_

Cette nuit fut très difficile. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Pourtant, après la soirée que nous avions passée, j'aurais dû dormir comme un bébé. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'arrêtais pas de pensée à l'état de Gabriel. J'espérais du fond du cœur qu'il s'en remettre au plus vite. Ce n'était pas seulement pour savoir la suite de la Prophétie, j'espérais tout simplement qu'il puisse se remettre sur pieds rapidement et retrouver ses forces. Le Gabriel que j'avais connu de la Série Télévisée de Supernatural, c'était un mec marrant. Provocateur et un peu pervers, je dois l'avouer, mais marrant. C'est l'une des raisons principale pourquoi je m'étais tant attacher à ce personnage, il trouvait le moyen de rigoler et ça peu importe la situation. J'aurais vraiment adorée pouvoir discutez avec lui en meilleur forme, le voir si pâlot faisais que m'inquiétée pour lui. Mais bon, Castiel avait dit qu'il alla s'en remettre, il suffisait d'attendre.

J'ignore combien de temps j'ai réussis à dormir. Une heure, ou peut-être deux maximums. À mes côtés, Danielle semblait dormir paisiblement. Mais pour ma part, je n'arrivais plus à me rendormir. Après un moment d'hésitation, je décida donc de me lever. Je m'assise sur le bord du lit, j'agrippa mes lunette poser sur la table de nuit et je me mise sur pied. Je passa rapidement devant le bureau de maquillage, pour m'y faire une couette rapide. J'enfila ensuite une paire de jeans noir avec une chemise manches coutres carottés aux couleurs noire et blanc. J'avais enfilé le tout rapidement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Danielle qui dormait toujours. Je sortie ensuite de la chambre, en marchant sur la pointe des pieds puis je referma doucement la porte derrière moi pour pas que Danielle soit dérangée.

Je resta un instant immobile en regardant le long du couloir sombre. Waw... C'est plutôt terrifiant le sous-sol du Bunker quand ont n'est seule, surtout quand c'est si silencieux. Normalement, je peux parfois attendre le bruit lointain des coups de feu que Dean fait quand il s'entraine au tire dans la salle d'entrainement, ou alors le bruit régulier d'une musique lointaine qui viens de la chambre de Sam. Mais là, rien... Silence total. Je frissonne légèrement, mais je me décide enfin à bouger. Je me met à marcher le long du couloir, en direction de la chambre où Castiel veille sur Gabriel. Une fois face à la porte, celle-ci est fermée. J'hésite un moment, je me mordille la lèvre inférieure et ramène une petite mèche rebelle derrière l'une de mes oreilles. Je baisse le regard en prenant une grande respiration, puis je cogne timidement à la porte. À peine cogner, j'entends la voix familière de Castiel qui répond calmement :

« -C'est ouvert... »

Je tourna alors la poignée et ouvrit doucement la porte. Je remarqua alors Castiel, qui était debout près d'une chaise berçante qui était près du lit double dans lequel était allongé Gabriel. L'Ange avait un air épuisé sur le visage, mais pour ce qui est de l'Archange Cadet il était toujours inconscient malgré qu'il semblait un peu moins pâlot que un peu plus tôt. Je leva un regard timide en direction de Castiel et lui fit un petit sourire.

« -Désolé, je ne voulais pas dérangée. C'est que... J'arrive plus à dormir. » Dit-je timidement.

« -Oh, ce n'est rien. Tu ne dérange pas, entre si tu veux. » Dit Castiel en douceur en me rendant un pâle sourire.

J'hocha positivement la tête et entra dans la pièce tout en laissant doucement la porte entre-ouverte derrière moi. Je m'approcha de Castiel tout en jetant un regard en direction de Gabriel.

« -Il n'a pas donné signe de réveille ? » Dit-je en douceur.

« -Non, pas encore. » Dit l'Ange calmement.

Je soupira doucement et ne pû m'empêcher de sourire un peu d'un air attendrie en regardant l'Archange Cadet de plus près. Il était plutôt mignon, je devais l'avouée.

« -Au moins, il semble avoir repris un peu de couleur. » Dit-je en relevant mes yeux vers Castiel avec un petit sourire adoucit.

« -Oui, en effet c'est bon signe. » Dit-il en me rendant mon petit sourire amicalement.

Je resta un long moment près de Castiel à veiller sur Gabriel. J'eu l'occasion de discuter un peu plus avec l'Ange, qui au final derrière ses airs impassibles, il n'était pas si mal que ça. Castiel était quelqu'un de très attentif et à l'écoute, il était calme et sage à la fois. C'était vraiment agréable de parler avec lui. Mais après un moment, j'avais fini par m'assoir dans la chaise berçante et j'avais fini par retrouvée le sommeil. Les jambes repliées vers moi et la tête doucement accotée sur le côté de la chaise berçante, j'avais fini par fermée les yeux seulement pour me reposer un peu. Mais malgré moi, la fatigue pris le dessus et je plongeas de nouveau dans le sommeil. Pendant mon sommeil, je sentie quelqu'un qui posa quelque chose sur moi. Quelque chose de chaud... Peut-être une couverture ? Je gémis un peu dans mon demi-sommeil et je me blottie doucement contre ce truc qui me tient au chaud, je fais un petit sourire tout en me laissant plongée un peu plus dans le sommeil. Ça fut que un peu plus tard, quand je me réveilla, que je remarqua qu'il s'agissait en fait de Castiel qui avait mis son trench-coat par-dessus moi pour pas que j'aille trop froid. Ce geste attentionné de sa par m'avais touchée, je me sentais flattée qu'il prend soins de moi. Avec Castiel, je savais qu'il n'y avait aucune pensée perverse, non... J'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était d'un geste fraternel, comme un grand frère aurait fait pour sa petite sœur.

Les jours passèrent de nouveaux, sans que Gabriel ne se réveille. Pour être plus précise, cela faisait trois jours. Nous étions maintenant le 3 Novembre. Castiel continuait à veiller sur Gabriel et je continuais à venir le voir au moins une fois par jour pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Mais toujours rien ! Ce matin-là, je m'étais habillée d'un jeans bleu très foncé, avec une chemise à manches longues carottés aux couleurs noire et rouge très foncé. J'avais coiffée mes cheveux d'une simple couette haute, comme à mon habitude. J'avais également mise un peu de mon parfum favori de marque ''PlayBoy'' et je m'étais un peu maquillée seulement pour faire jolie mais sans trop en faire. Il était près de 9h45 du matin. Danielle et moi venons de terminées de déjeuner, alors que Sam et Dean venaient de revenir au Bunker suite à une petite visite qu'ils avaient fait à la tombe de leur mère hier à Lawrence. Ont étaient présentement assis, tous les quatre au salon. Ont regardaient tranquillement la télévision en silence, quand soudainement... Des bruits de pas qui montaient les escaliers du sous-sol se fit entendre, ainsi que deux voix qui semblaient se chamaillés.

« -Gabriel, non ! Tu ne devrais pas bougé si tôt, tu viens à peine de te remettre de ton inconscience ! » S'indigna la voix familière de Castiel.

« -Mais fou moi la paix, je t'ai dit que je me sens très bien. J'ai seulement une faim de loup... Elle est où la cuisine dans ce labyrinthe ?! » Dit une autre voix masculine d'un tont enjoué et moqueur à la fois.

Les pas se rapprochèrent du salon. Je releva la tête, tout comme Danielle, Dean et Sam. C'est là que je remarqua la présence de Gabriel, qui faisait son entré dans le salon d'une démarche sûr de lui alors que Castiel le suivait de près avec un air désespéré sur le visage. Gabriel nous regarda un moment tour à tour et eut un grand sourire, le regard malicieux.

« -Ah tien, l'emplumée de malheur est enfin réveiller ! » Dit Dean en lui jetant un regard provocateur.

« -C'est toujours un plaisir de voir à quel point tu es heureux de me revoir, Dean. » Sourit l'Archange Cadet avec provocation.

« -''Heureux'' est un bien grand mot. » Répliqua Sam en roulant des yeux.

« -Oh je sais que je t'est aussi manqué, moi aussi je suis très heureux de te revoir Sam. » Sourit l'Archange Cadet en lui faisant un clin d'œil provocateur.

« -Gabriel... » Soupira doucement Castiel.

« -Bah, quoi ? Je suis sincère ! » Dit Gabriel en haussant les sourcils mine de rien mais en affichant toujours son sourire provocateur aux coins de ses lèvres.

Je ne pû m'empêcher de sourire de toutes mes dents en regardant Gabriel. Il semblait en bien meilleur forme, un peu pâlot encore, mais quand même... Il tenait sur ses deux jambes et avait retrouvé sons sens de l'humour, c'était le principal. Les yeux dorés de l'Archange Cadet se posa alors tour à tour sur Danielle et moi. Quand je croisa son regard, je sentie mes joues s'enflammées... Je me sentie très timide face à lui d'un coup. Je baissa le regard timidement.

« -Tu connais déjà Sam et Dean Winchester. Et voici... » Commença Castiel.

« -Oh, je sais très bien qui elles sont. » Sourit Gabriel en nous regardant.

Je remarqua du coin de l'œil Castiel qui échangeas un regard voulue avec les deux frères Winchester.

« -Tu es donc au courant de la Prophétie à leur sujet, celle que Dieu à lui-même écrite ? » Dit doucement Castiel en le regardant attentivement.

« -Évidement que je suis au courant, je suis un Archange au cas où que tu l'aurais oublié, p'tit frère. » Répliqua Gabriel en roulant des yeux avec un sourire moqueur vers Castiel.

Je redressa le regard en les regardant tour à tour et eut un petit sourire amusée. Mais je remarqua aussi que le regard de Gabriel se fit d'un coup plus sérieux.

« -Il est normal que je sois au courant de cette Prophétie. Toi, par contre... Tu n'est pas supposé être au courant. Cassie' ! Dans quel merdié tu t'es encore fourré, hum ? » Dit l'Archange Cadet en lui jetant un regard un peu sévère.

Castiel détourna le regard, l'air un moment un peu mal à l'aise face au regard un peu sévère de son grand frère.

« -Je devais intervenir... Des rumeurs disaient que Crowley avaient trouvé une Prophétie qui avait été écrite par Dieu lui-même. Je suis donc allé vérifier... Et c'était la vérité. J'ai trouvé la Prophétie entre les mains du Démon et j'ai bien peur qu'il l'aille lut, du moins une partie. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai réussis à la récupérée et elle est maintenant en sécurité. Mais j'ai donc été obligé de la lire, tu comprends, pour m'assurer que Crowley n'allait pas faire de bêtises pour nuire à qui que ce soit. » Expliqua Castiel calmement.

Gabriel soupira mais encourageas du regard Castiel à continuer.

« -J'ai réussis à en lire une partie et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai été cherché Catherine et Danielle dans leur monde parallèle, pour les mettre à l'abri et qu'elles évitent d'être entre de mauvaises mains. Avec quelques recherches avec l'aide de Sam et Dean, j'ai sû qu'il s'agissait vraiment d'elles les élues. Seulement... Il y a une partie de la Prophétie qui semble être écrite en ancien Enochien. Il m'est impossible de lire cette partie. Mais je sais qu'un Archange pourrait le faire, car vous êtres plus ancien que nous. » Conclue l'Ange en jetant un regard intense à son frère.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, pendant lequel Gabriel nous regarda tous les cinq tour à tour, d'un air très sérieux. Puis sans prévenir, il se mit à ricaner doucement. Cela le fit un peu grimacer de douleur, il calma son fou rire tout en mettant une main autour de ses côtes qui étaient visiblement douloureuses.

« -Et c'est pour ça, que vous m'aviez fait revenir d'entre les morts. Vous croyez que je peux vous aider à déchiffré la suite de la Prophétie ? » Dit-il moqueusement.

Castiel soupira doucement à l'air moqueur de Gabriel.

« -Gabriel... Je t'en prie, nous pouvons pas rester sans agir. Ont dois faire en sorte que rien ne tourne mal. » Dit Castiel le regard suppliant.

« -Ça va, j'ai saisi gros béta. Mais... Il se trouve que je ne pourras pas vous aider, pas pour ce point. » Dit Gabriel en haussant les épaules.

« -Tu compte nous faire du chantage ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? » Demanda Sam avec reproche.

« -Tsssh... Ne me confond pas aux Démons, Sam. Le chantage n'est pas mon genre, même si c'est parfois marrant. Mais bon... Non. Vous vous êtes tout simplement tromper d'Archange, les mecs ! » Dit Gabriel moqueusement.

« -Quoi ?! » Dit t'ont tous les cinq d'une voix étonner et confuse à la fois.

Gabriel roula des yeux en soupirant.

« -Je vous rappels que je suis seulement le Cadet des Archanges, je suis le plus jeune des quatre. L'Ancien Enochien m'est que très vague, je pourrais vous en déchiffré que peu de mot. Si vous voulez vraiment une bonne traduction efficace, vous devez faire appel à un des Archanges plus ancien que moi. Ce bon vieux Raphael ne doit pas en savoir plus que moi... Michel ne vous diras jamais rien même sous la torture, il est beaucoup trop fidèle à Papa... Il vous reste donc le choix de Lucifer, il vous parlera peut-être s'il est d'humeur joyeuse. » Expliqua-t-il avec un rictus en coin tout en grimaçant un peu en prononçant le prénom de son grand frère déchu.

« -Super, ont t'as fait revenir pour rien ! » Dit Dean d'un air boudeur.

« -Hum... Oui et non. Je suis tout de même très heureux d'être de nouveau en vie. Si vous saviez, le Paradis est d'un ennui royal quand nous sommes morts. » Dit Gabriel avec amusement.

« -Tu te fou de nous là ? » Dit Sam avec agacement.

« -Allons, allons... Ne pose pas des questions si tu en sais parfaitement la réponse ! » Sourit l'Archange Cadet avec provocation.

« -Je vais le re-tué et le renvoyez chez les morts cette emplumée de malheur ! » S'énerva Dean en se levant de son canapé.

« - Du calme, Dean ! » Intervenue Castiel en se mettant devant Gabriel pour qu'il reste hors de la porter de celui-ci.

Gabriel émis un petit ricanement.

« -Faut arrêter de me faire rire, c'est très douloureux. » Sourit l'Archange Cadet avec une petite grimace de douleur.

Dean soupira avec agacement, il semblait vraiment sur le point de mettre ses menaces en marches.

« -Et puis j'ai dit que j'allais vous êtes inutile pour ce point, pour ce qui concerne de déchiffré la partie en ancien Enochien de la Prophétie... Mais je n'ai jamais dit que vous n'auriez pas besoin de moi pour la suite. » Dit Gabriel malicieusement.

Je fronça les sourcils intrigué alors que Castiel dit d'un tont calme :

« -Que veux-tu dire ? »

Gabriel nous regarda tour à tour, laissant un petit silence s'installer, comme si il prenait un malin plaisir à nous garder en suspense.

« -Vous vous êtes jamais poser la question sur où Dieu aurait bien pû cacher la Grâce des deux Anges de la Prophétie ?! Il se trouve qu'il m'est à confier... Je suis après tout son Messager. Si vous voulez les deux Grâces des Anges, vous aller avoir besoin de moi car moi seul sait où ils sont cachés. J'ai connu les deux Anges don parle la Prophétie, à leur morts j'ai été celui qui a été charger de garder leur Grâce en sécurité jusqu'au moment venue. » Sourit l'Archange d'un air triomphant.

Sam soupira en échangeant un regard avec Dean qui se passa une main sur le visage pour ce calmé. Castiel resta calme, mais son regard intense était poser sur Gabriel comme pour vérifier à ce qu'il ne cherche pas à nous embrouiller. Danielle semblait songeuse, tout comme moi d'ailleurs.

« -Très bien... Ont doit donc tout recommencer du début. Nous avons besoin de faire revenir Lucifer aussi. » Dit Dean un peu plus calme.

« -Mouais, ont n'as encore du boulot à faire. Nous avons toujours les quatre bagues des cavaliers pour ouvrir la Cage, mais il va nous falloir rentrer en contact avec l'autre Véhicule de Lucifer, Nick. Car je ne tiens pas du tout à lui servir de Véhicule à nouveau. » Dit Sam à contre cœur.

Je jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Danielle et je remarqua un petit sourire sur ses lèvres à l'idée de faire revenir Lucifer.

« -Je vais voir si je peux retrouver sa trace. » Dit calmement Castiel.

« -Génial, je vais te donner un coup de main. » Dit Gabriel d'humeur joyeuse.

« -Non ! Toi, tu devrais rester ici tranquillement. Sans vouloir te vexé Gabriel, tu n'es pas encore en état de pouvoir sortir d'ici. Je l'ai vue tout à l'heure, quand tu as asseyez de faire apparaitre une friandise pour calmer ta faim... Tu en n'as été incapable ! Tes pouvoirs sont affaiblis, tu dois reprendre des forces. Tu imagines un peu si quelqu'un apprenait ton retour, mais qu'il apprenait aussi que tu n'es pas en pleine forme ? Ont pourraient l'utilisé contre toi... Il vaut donc mieux que tu restes ici au Bunker. » Dit doucement Castiel en le regardant.

Gabriel soupira, mais il finit par hocher doucement la tête pour approuver.

« -D'accord, c'est bon je vais rester ici le temps de reprendre mes forces. Bon... Elle est où la cuisine ? Je meurs de faim. » Dit-il en faisant une petite moue boudeuse qui le rendait encore plus mignon.

« -Je peux te montrer le chemin. De toute façon, moi aussi j'ai un petit creux. » Dit-je amicalement en me levant du canapé.

« -Oh voilà qui est bien gentil. Je suis heureux de voir que la politesse existe encore, surtout chez une si jolie demoiselle. » Sourit Gabriel en me faisant en clin d'œil charmeur.

Je sentie mes joues s'enflammées de nouveau, mais je tenta de ne pas trop laisser paraitre ma timidité. Je rigola un peu alors que je lui fis un petit sourire timide suite à ses paroles et à son clin d'œil.

« -Hé ! Je vous interdis de touché à la dernière part de tarte. » Prévenue Dean en nous regardant filer vers le couloir qui menait à la cuisine.

Je souris amusée en roulant des yeux, puis je quitta le salon suivit de près par Gabriel...


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Chapitre 8 : Petit moment de détente.**_

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouva assise à la table de la salle à manger avec un verre de lait. Assit en billet de moi sur ma gauche, Gabriel mangeait sagement la dernière part de tarte que Dean nous avaient pourtant interdit de touché. Mais Gabriel ne semblait pas craindre la mauvaise humeur des Winchester, bien au contraire, il semblait heureux à l'idée de les provoquer un peu. Le vrai Gabriel était de retour et cela se sentait ! Tout en gardant mes mains entourées autour de mon verre de lait, j'observais discrètement l'Archange Cadet à mes côtés. Je ne pouvais pas le niée, le fait de le voir bel et bien de retour face à moi me rendais vraiment heureuse. J'étais en admiration face à lui, mais toute fois… Quand je remarqua Gabriel relever ses yeux dorés en ma direction, je détourna aussitôt le regard un peu timide à l'idée d'être surprise en train de le regarder de la sorte. Je me mise donc à fixer mon verre de lait entre mes mains, mine de rien.

« -Je préfère en général un truc plus sucrée. Mais cette tarte... Hmm... Cette tarte est vraiment délicieuse ! » Dit Gabriel entre deux bouchées.

Je me risqua à relever mes yeux en sa direction timidement.

« -C'est Danielle qui l'as faite. Dean en raffole également. D'ailleurs, si il apprend que tu as mangé la dernière part, il risque de pété un câble. » Dit-je avec un petit sourire amusée en le regardant.

« -Héhé, m'en fiche ! C'est moi qui dois reprendre des forces, pas lui. » Dit-il avec un petit ricanement.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur et ne pû m'empêcher de rigoler doucement à mon tour. D'un côté, il n'avait pas tort. Je remarqua l'Archange Cadet qui sourit un peu plus à me voir rigoler. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et m'observa un peu plus attentivement.

« -Tu aime bien rire à ce que je peux voir. » Sourit Gabriel avec un sourire amusé.

J'arrêta de rire et baissa le regard un peu gêné. Je sentie le rouge me montez aux joues alors que j'évita de croisés ses yeux, un peu timide de la situation.

« -Oui... Je... Enfin... Je suis plutôt ricaneuse. Désoler, je sais que parfois ça peut être agaçant quelqu'un qui rigole à rien. » Dit-je le regard baisser timidement en fixant mon verre entre mes mains.

« -Je ne trouve pas cela agaçant, non. Au contraire, tu as un très joli rire. Et puis le monde en général est assez triste comme ça, les gens devraient apprendre à rire plus souvent. » Dit-il amicalement.

Je releva mes yeux vers lui, un peu surprise de sa réponse. Mais je fini par lui sourire adoucis, un peu touchée par son compliment et rassurez de ne pas lui tomber sur les nerfs. Je discuta un moment avec Gabriel de tout et de rien, l'ambiance était à la rigolade. J'étais encore un peu timide face à lui, mais avec sa manière de prendre toutes à la rigolade, je commençais à être peu à peu à l'aise en sa présence. Quelques minutes plus tard, ont fut rejoint par Danielle, Castiel et les deux frères Winchester.

« -C'est pas vrai ! J'avais dit de ne pas toucher à la tarte ! » S'indigna Dean en voyant Gabriel qui était en traine de finir sa dernière bouchée de la dernière part de tarte.

« -Hé ! Je devais bien mangé un truc pour reprendre mes forces un peu. » Sourit Gabriel avec malice.

Dean émit un petit grognement mécontent alors que Danielle répliqua avec amusement :

« -T'en fait pas, Dean. J'en ferais une nouvelle en semaine. »

Dean retrouva rapidement le sourire à ses paroles et alla se prendre une bière d'humeur plus joyeuse. Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien, assez relaxe.

Les jours passèrent de nouveaux, deux jours pour être plus exacte. Peu à peu, je m'étais habituée à la présence de Gabriel au Bunker. Pour être plus exacte, j'avais un peu tendance à le suivre par tout où il allait... Quand il aillait mangé, je le suivais pour manger avec lui... Quand il était au salon pour relaxer, j'étais aussi là avec lui... En fait, j'adorais vraiment sa présence, il mettait de l'ambiance et avec lui ont rigolaient bien. Et à mon plus grand bonheur, le fait que je lui tien compagnie ne semblait pas l'agacer du tout. Bien au contraire, quand je le laissais tranquille de peur de l'embêter, c'est lui qui venait à moi pour me tenir compagnie !

En deux jours, nous étions en quelque sorte devenue des amis assez proche. Heureusement, notre forte amitié ne semblait pas dérangée Danielle. Elle savait que, malgré la forte amitié que j'éprouvais pour Gabriel, je lui restais toujours fidèle côté amour. D'ailleurs, Gabriel avait évidemment fini par savoir que Danielle et moi étions en couple... Tout comme Castiel avant lui Gabriel fit une tête bizarre, avant d'avoir l'air étonner comme Sam l'avait été puis intéresser comme Dean l'avait été ! Mais évidemment, malgré le sous entendue que Gabriel laissait voir envers nous, il respectait notre relation, tout en précisant que si jamais ont voulaient de la compagnie il était là !

Bref...

Ce matin-là, Danielle et moi étions en traine de finir notre petit déjeuné, alors que Sam était assis face à nous avec son ordinateur portable, et que Dean était assis près de lui avec une bière entre les mains. Je jeta d'ailleurs un regard moqueur vers Dean en le voyant boire une gorgée de sa bière.

« -Quoi ? » Dit-il en remarquant mon regard.

« -Il est à peine 10h du matin, et tu en n'est déjà à ta première bière. Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu trop tôt ? » Dit-je avec amusement.

Dean regarda sa bière à moitié vide puis il haussa les épaules en rapportant ses yeux sur moi.

« -Il est 10h du matin ici, oui... Mais quelque part dans le monde, il est 22h du soir. Alors ça mène au même ! » Répliqua Dean avec un sourire narquois.

Je roula doucement les yeux avec un petit rire.

« -Si tu le dit... » Dit-je avec amusement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gabriel fit son apparition dans la salle à manger. Il prit place en billet de moi sur ma gauche, il semblait d'humeur bien joyeuse aujourd'hui. En fait, il semblait toujours heureux. Comme si rien au monde ne pouvait détruire sa bonne humeur. J'observa Gabriel du coin de l'œil discrètement... Je le vue qui semblait un moment songeur avant de claquer des doigts... Et une barre chocolatée apparue dans sa main ! J'écarquilla un moment les yeux avec surprise, puis j'eut un grand sourire en levant mes yeux vers l'Archange Cadet qui prenait tranquillement une bouchée de sa barre chocolaté en me faisant un petit clin d'oeil.

« -Tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs d'Archange ? » Dit Dean avec étonnement.

« -Eh ouais ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt, je dois avouer que cela me manquais. » Sourit Gabriel.

« -Mouais... Tu devrais quand même faire attention. Ont sais jamais si ton énergie à un moment de faiblesse. » Dit Sam en l'observant.

Gabriel haussa un sourcil et sourit moqueusement.

« -Je croirais entendre Castiel. Arrêtez de vous en faire pour moi... Je me sens beaucoup mieux. » Rassura l'Archange Cadet en faisant un clin d'œil amusé.

À ce moment, un bruissement de battement d'ailes se fit entendre non loin de nous. Tout comme les autres, je releva ma tête et remarqua que Castiel venait d'apparaitre. Ça faisait deux jours qu'ont ne l'avaient pas revue. Je me sentais rassurez de voir qu'il semblait en pleine forme.

« -Salut, Castiel. » Dit Danielle amicalement.

« -Salut... » Fit simplement l'Ange comme à son habitude avec un pâle sourire.

Castiel resta debout, il jeta un moment un regard en direction de Gabriel. L'Archange Cadet sourit d'un air détendue, comme pour le rassurez qu'il allait bien.

« -Alors... Quoi de neuf ? » Dit Dean en l'observant.

Castiel tourna ses yeux bleus vers lui.

« -J'ai réussis à retrouver la trace de Nick, le second Véhicule de Lucifer. » Dit-il calmement.

« -C'est super ! Où est-il ? » Dit Sam intriguer.

« -Il se trouve dans une hôpital psychiatrique de Détroit. J'ai pû discuté avec lui, en disant aux infirmières que j'étais un ami à lui. Mais... Nick à commencer à déliré dès que je lui à parler de Lucifer... Je ne sais pas ce que mon frère Déchu lui a fait subir durant son séjour en lui, mais cela m'étonnerais qu'il accepte de lui servir de Véhicule à nouveau. » Dit calmement Castiel.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence durant lequel je baissa le regard. Nick était notre seul solution de faire revenir Lucifer, mais pour ça il devait accepter le fait d'être de nouveau possédé par l'Archange Déchu. En y réfléchissant bien, cela devait en effet pas être très agréable comme effet, de se faire posséder par un Ange.

Je me sentie d'un coup un peu nerveuse... J'espérais que cela alla bien se passer pour Danielle et moi, quand le moment seras venue de recevoir la Grâce de l'Ange De l'Humanité et la Grâce de l'Ange De La Destruction. Je sortie toutefois de mes pensées quand Dean prit paroles :

« -D'accord... Ça ne fait rien. Sam et moi, ont va asseyez de le convaincre. Ont va discuter avec lui, mais ont va devoir y aller plus en douceur. Castiel, tu peux nous mener à l'Hôpital psychiatrique de Détroit où se trouve Nick ? »

Castiel hocha positivement la tête en sourit un peu plus.

« -Évidement, tu me connais. Toujours prêt pour venir en aides aux frères Winchester. » Sourit l'Ange.

« -Très bien, ont va y aller dès demain matin dans ce cas. » Dit Sam calmement.

« -Et nous, ont fait quoi ? » Dit Gabriel en souhaitant visiblement aider et surtout bougé un peu.

« -Pour le moment, vous restez ici. » Dit Dean en nous regardant Gabriel Danielle et moi tour à tour.

Gabriel parue sur le point de répliquer, mais il finit par acceptez de rester sagement au Bunker.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien. Quand je retrouva mon lit cette nuit-là, je tenta de ne pas trop pensée à ce qui alla suivre. Je tenta de me détendre, en me disant que tout alla bien finir...


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Chapitre 9 : Le retour de l'Archange Déchu.**_

Le lendemain matin, quand je me réveilla vers 10h, Castiel et les frères Winchester étaient déjà partie pour l'Hôpital psychiatrique de Détroit. Pour discuter avec Nick et asseyez de le convaincre de servir de nouveau de Véhicule à Lucifer. Le retour de l'Archange Déchu s'annonçait un peu compliqué, et intérieurement... Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'en être aussi un peu méfiante. Danielle et moi, nous avions déjà rencontré l'acteur qui interprète Lucifer dans notre monde, Mark Pellegrino. Nous l'avions trouvé très sympathique et ont n'as eu de belles photos souvenirs avec lui. Mais là... Là, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas un acteur... C'était la vérité, c'était le vrai Diable que nous allons très bientôt rencontrer ! L'Archange Déchu banni du Paradis, qui voue une très grande haine contre l'humanité et Dieu. C'était quand même un peu flippant en y pensant. Était-ce vraiment une bonne chose de le faire revenir ? Qu'est-ce qui nous faisaient dire qu'il alla vouloir nous aider ? Qu'est-ce qui ne nous faisait pas dire qu'il alla se moquer royalement de notre misérable sort ? Mais bon... Il était notre seul solution. Ont devaient tenter le coup.

L'ambiance au Bunker semblait assez lourde. Même Danielle, qui au départ semblait plutôt excitée à l'idée de faire revenir Lucifer, semblait d'un coup méfiante face à tout ça. Elle semblait pensée comme moi, s'interrogée sur si cela était finalement une si bonne idée. Gabriel, pour sa part semblait quelques peu mal à l'aise, voir un peu nerveux, à l'idée de se retrouver de nouveau face à face à son grand frère Déchu... Après tout, la dernière fois qu'ils c'étaient croisés, Lucifer l'avait poignardé en plein cœur de sa propre lame céleste ! Mais Gabriel cachait bien sa nervosité, il faisait son possible pour faire croire que tout ça lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il continuait à tenter de rigoler, de faire comme si il s'en foutait royalement ! Et grâce à lui, Danielle et moi oublions un peu notre nervosité également.

Ça fut qu'autour de 15h30 dans l'après-midi, que les frères Winchester et Castiel refit leur apparition dans le Bunker. Gabriel, Danielle et moi étions au salon. Ont asseyaient temps bien que mal de ne pas trop s'en faire, ont asseyaient de parler un peu de tout et de rien d'humeur joyeuse, malgré que la nervosité se faisait toujours ressentir dans l'ambiance. Quand un bruissement de battement d'ailes familier se fit entendre, je sentie mon cœur prendre de la vitesse légèrement. Tout comme Danielle et Gabriel, je tourna la tête et remarqua que Castiel était de retour avec à ses côtés Sam et Dean... Mais aussi un autre homme...

L'homme était environs de la même grandeur que Dean, ou peut-être un peu plus grand mais d'à peine quelques millimètres. Il n'était pas une ''armoire à glace'', mais il semblait tout de même en très bonne forme physique. Il avait des cheveux couleur blond-châtain plutôt pâle, courts qui lui frôlaient sa nuque. Ses yeux, tant qu'à eux, étaient d'un magnifique bleu pâle glacial. Il portait un jeans bleu foncé, un t-shirt vert et une genre de chemise couleur bleu-gris foncé aux manches roulé jusqu'aux niveaux de ses coudes. Je le reconnue presque aussitôt, il s'agissait bel et bien de Nick, le second Véhicule de Lucifer.

J'avala ma salive un peu nerveuse, mais je savais que pour le moment, il s'agissait de Nick et pas encore de Lucifer. Danielle semblait également un peu nerveuse, assise à mes côtés sur le canapé, je pouvais sentir qu'elle se tortillait les mains d'un geste un peu nerveux. Sur le canapé face à nous, je remarqua que Gabriel c'était lever. Le visage étrangement très sérieux d'un coup, il avait plissé les yeux et observa Nick avec intensité.

« -Vous avez sû vous montrez convainquant, j'imagine étant donné qu'il est ici avec vous. » Dit Gabriel d'un tont de voix sérieux.

« -Oh, une simple petite discussion avec une ou deux conditions à suffit pour m'en convaincre. » Dit calmement Nick avec un fin sourire en coin.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils, intriguer part ce que venait de dire Nick.

« -Une ou deux conditions... ? » Interrogeas l'Archange Cadet en restant sur ses gardes.

Nick hocha positivement la tête tout en disant, toujours aussi calme :

« -J'ai accepté de dire à nouveau ''oui'' à Lucifer si en échange, comme première condition... Que les frères Winchester et l'Ange Castiel promettaient de me sortir de cette psychiatrique de fous sans que jamais j'y retourne. Car pour être honnête, ce n'est pas très marrant que tout le monde vous crois fous alors que en fait vous ne l'êtes pas du tout. Et comme seconde condition, je leur ais demander de faire en sorte de trouver une manière à ce que je reste officiellement le Véhicule de Lucifer sans problème... Que plus jamais il aille à quitter mon corps ! Car pour être honnête, qu'il me possède ne me fait pas tant de mal que ça. Au contraire, grâce à lui j'oublie ma douleur, j'oublie tous mes mauvais souvenirs... Mais quand il n'est plus là, le cauchemar recommence. J'en n'ai assez, je veux que cela s'arrête... Et pour que le cauchemar s'arrête, j'ai besoin de lui... J'ai besoin de Lucifer, mais de façon définitive cette fois ! » Expliqua-t-il.

Je resta silencieuse tout comme Danielle. Mais je comprenais peu à peu ce que Nick voulait... Il voulait devenir le seul Véhicule de Lucifer. En gros, il voulait être possédé, cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Au contraire, il disait se sentir mieux quand l'Archange Déchu était au commende de son corps ! Gabriel cligna des yeux et tourna ses yeux dorés en direction de Sam et Dean.

« -Vous avez acceptez de trouver une solution, pour que ce type reste le Véhicule officiel de Lucifer ? » Dit Gabriel d'un air un peu indigné.

« -Pourquoi pas ? Dans un sens, ça nous arrangerais tous. Nick auras ce qu'il veut, en restant possédé par Le Diable et ça éviteras à Sam de devoir être possédé. » Dit Dean en haussant les épaules.

« -Mouais... Mais c'est risqué, cela défait totalement ce que Dieu avait prévue depuis de ça plusieurs siècles ! Normalement, c'est Sam qui doit être le Véhicule de Lucifer et toi, Dean qui doit être celui de Michel. C'est votre destin, c'est ce que Père voulait. » Dit Gabriel visiblement un peu contrarié à l'idée de défaire les plans que Dieu avait fait depuis si longtemps.

« -Ouais bah... Que Dieu aille se faire foutre ! Nous sommes les Winchester et ont refuses de suivre ce destin qui nous ais destiné. Ont ne leurs serviras pas de Véhicules ! » Dit Sam en jetant un regard intense vers Gabriel.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, alors que Gabriel émit un petit soupir en roulant des yeux.

« -Vôtre idée est dingue. Non... Vous, vous êtes dingues ! » Dit-il en pointant Sam et Dean tour à tour.

« -Gabriel... C'est peut-être ce que Père à prévue depuis des siècles. Mais personne ne nous forces à quoi que ce soit, pas vrai ? Il est temps de faire notre propre destin et d'arrêter de tout suivre à la lettre. » Dit sagement Castiel.

« -Je continue à dire que c'est dingue... Mais bon, je marche. De toute façon, vous n'en fait qu'à votre tête vous les Winchester. » Dit Gabriel en roulant des yeux mais en finissant part faire un fin sourire en coin.

Un moment de silence s'installa de nouveau dans la pièce avant que Dean reprend paroles :

« -Bien, il nous reste qu'à ouvrir la porte de La Cage. »

« -Ont devraient peut-être se rendre à l'endroit où ont l'as ouvert pour la dernière fois. » Conclus Sam.

Après quelques minutes à discuter de ce qu'ont allaient devoir faire, Sam alla chercher les quatre bagues des cavaliers pour ouvrir La Cage, puis Dean alla chercher une paire de menottes sur lesquels des symboles Enochien étaient gravé. Celons les frères Winchester, cela alla éviter que Lucifer s'échappe loin d'eux une fois de retour dans le corps de Nick. J'espérais de tout cœur que ça allait fonctionner... Car si ont manquaient notre coup, Lucifer risquerait fortement de fuir sans même qu'ont aille le temps de lui demander son aide.

Vers 18h du soir, ont se préparaient tous pour partir au lieu où La Cage avait été ouverte pour la dernière fois. Castiel était là pour se faire téléporter avec Dean et Nick, et heureusement Gabriel avait repris assez de ses forces pour se faire téléporter avec Sam, Danielle et moi. Une fois rendue sur place, dans le vieux cimetière, j'eu la drôle impression de me retrouver sur les lieux du tournage de la Série Télévisée de Supernatural. C'était étrange comme effet, j'étais à la fois excitée et en garde. Je regarda un moment autour tout en restant près des autres.

« -Ont va devoir te mettre les menottes. Si tout va bien, les symboles Enochien gravé sur les menottes éviteront à Lucifer de nous échapper une fois qu'il sera dans ton corps. » Dit Dean en sortant les menottes de ses poches tout en s'approchant de Nick.

Nick hocha doucement la tête et tendit ses poignets vers Dean pour se laisser menotter.

« -N'oublié pas notre marché... Vous devez trouver une solution, pour qu'il n'aille plus à quitter mon corps. Vous avez donnez votre parole. » Dit Nick calmement en regardant tour à tour les frères Winchester.

« -Ont tiendras parole. » Dit calmement Sam avec un petit signe de tête.

Nick lui rendit son signe de tête et eut un petit sourire, visiblement satisfait de la réponse.

Sam fouilla dans ses poches et en sortie les quatre bagues, qui étaient toujours collés ensembles. Je devina ce qui alla suivre... Nerveusement, j'agrippa la main de Danielle qui se trouvait près de moi et je la sentie serrer son emprise sur ma main en signe qu'elle était aussi un peu nerveuse. Sam lança les bagues pour qu'elles atterries un peu plus loin dans l'herbe du cimetière entre deux pierres tombales... Puis il prononça les paroles pour ouvrir La Cage. Dès ses paroles dites, un grand vent se leva et j'entendis un cillement très aigüe à mes oreilles ! J'émis un petit gémissement tout en plaquant mes mains sur mes oreilles, je remarqua que Danielle avait aussi plaquée ses mains sur ses oreilles en grimaçant, tout comme Sam, Dean et même Nick. Mais Castiel et Gabriel ne semblaient pas affecter part ce cillement aigüe et insupportable pour nous... C'était le même horrible cillement que la première fois où ont avaient vue Gabriel apparaitre, sauf que cette fois-ci ça semblait plus insupportable !

Les mains toujours plaquée sur mes oreilles, je ferma mes yeux en grimaçant de douleur alors que je sentie mes jambes tremblotées. Elles se firent molles et j'eu la désagréable impression d'être prise de vertiges ! Je croyais même que j'allais m'écrouler au sol si ce cillement aigüe continuait à bourdonner dans mes oreilles, mais... Je sentie alors deux bras qui m'entourèrent, m'empêchant ainsi de chuté au sol. Par réflexe, je me blottie dans ses bras qui m'entourèrent tout en gardant les yeux fortement closes. Je sentie les bras me serrer contre eux, je resta blottie tout en cachant mon visage alors qu'une odeur sucrée venue me chatouiller doucement les narines. Mais cette odeur sucrée parue me rassurée un peu. Puis d'un coup... Plus rien... Tout semblait revenir au calme... Le vent continuait à être fort, mais le cillement avait enfin arrêté...

Je me risqua à ouvrir lentement mes yeux et remarqua alors que j'étais dans les bras de quelqu'un... Je releva la tête et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Gabriel. Je sentie mes joues s'enflammées, vraiment très gênée de la situation. Je me dégageas doucement de lui et jeta un regard vers Danielle, qui avait été aider par Castiel. L'Ange se tenait près d'elle et avait une main rassurante sur son épaule pour la rassurez. Danielle me jeta aussi un regard et me rassura du regard qu'elle n'avait rien. Je rapporta un moment mes yeux sur Gabriel et le remercia du regard alors qu'il me fit un fin sourire en retour. Je regarda vers les frères Winchester, qui eux aussi semblaient regardez vers nous un moment pour s'assurer qu'ont avaient rien. Puis nos regards se posèrent tous en direction de Nick.

Nick se trouvait dos à nous, debout face à l'ouverture de La Cage. L'une de ses mains tendue devant lui, il prononça les paroles pour refermer la porte de La Cage. Dès que La Cage se referma, le vent s'apaisa et tout redevenue à la normal. Il fit quelques pas et se pencha pour récupérer les quatre bagues, puis lentement il se tourna enfin vers nous tout en nous adressant un fin sourire moqueur.

« -Sam... Dean... C'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir. » Dit-il d'un tont de voix calme.

« -Lucifer... ? » Dit Dean en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

« -Évidement que c'est moi. » Sourit l'Archange Déchu toujours aussi calme.

Ce n'était donc plus à Nick que nous avions maintenant affaire, il s'agissait bel et bien de Lucifer. Le Diable était bel et bien de retour ! L'Archange Déchu fronça doucement les sourcils en jetant un regard en direction de ses poignets enchainés.

« -Pourquoi m'avoir libéré de ma Cage, si c'est pour me menotté une fois sortie ? » Dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

« -Simple précaution... » Dit Sam en l'observant.

Malgré que le fait d'être enchainé semblait le contrarié un peu, je remarqua que Lucifer gardait son calme. Il tourna la tête et sourit un peu plus en remarquant la présence de Castiel et Gabriel.

« -Mes chers frères, je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes là vous aussi. Castiel, revenue à son état normal. Et Gabriel, revenue d'entre les morts à ce que je peux voir. » Sourit Lucifer en les regardants tours à tours.

Je sentie Gabriel derrière moi poser une main sur l'une de mes épaules, d'un geste protecteur. Mais je pouvais sentir dans son emprise un léger tremblement, comme si il avait refoulé un frisson. Par réflexe, je leva l'une de mes mains que je posa par-dessus celle qu'il avait mise sur mon épaule, comme pour le rassurez également. L'Archange Déchu posa ensuite ses yeux bleus glacial sur Danielle et moi tour à tour... Je remarqua la méfiance dans les yeux de Danielle quand elle croisa le regard de Lucifer. Je ressentie la même méfiance quand je croisa à mon tour son regard, j'avala ma salive avec nervosité tout en me reculant un peu plus vers Gabriel qui resserra doucement son emprise sur mon épaule comme pour me rassurée.

« -Laissez-moi devinez... Ses deux jeunes femmes sont la raison de mon retour. Ce sont les deux jeune femmes de la Prophétie, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont les deux Élues ? » Dit Lucifer en nous adressant un fin sourire.

« -Oui, ce sont en effet elles. Et ont n'as besoin de toi, pour lire la suite de la Prophétie que Dieu à écrite. Car une partie de la Prophétie est écrite en ancien Enochien. » Dit calmement Castiel.

« -Et pourquoi est-ce que je vous aiderais, hum ? » Dit Lucifer malicieusement.

« -Parce qu'ont viens de te libéré, mais que tu n'iras pas très loin avec ses menottes gravé de symboles Enochien. Peut-être que si tu te montres coopératif, ont pourraient l'être aussi envers toi... T'en dit quoi ? » Dit Gabriel en lui jetant un regard de défit.

Lucifer garda un moment silence. Ce silence était un peu inquiétant de sa part, je réalisa à quel point tout le monde semblaient un peu en garde vis à vis l'Archange Déchu.

« -Très bien... De toute façon, je ne peux pas vraiment négocié pour le moment. » Fini par dire Lucifer toujours aussi calme.

Je lâcha un petit soupir discrètement, un peu rassurée qu'il finit par acceptez...


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Chapitre 10 : La Prophétie.**_

Nous étions de retour au Bunker depuis près d'une heure. Lucifer avait redonné les quatre bagues des cavaliers aux frères Winchester et Castiel avait ramené la Prophétie, afin que Lucifer nous traduis le tout. Nous étions donc tous au sous-sol, dans la salle d'interrogatoire... C'était une salle faite en rond, les murs en béton très épais, éclairée que par une seule lumière au plafond, en dessous de laquelle il y avait une petite table et une chaise en bois, puis la porte était un passage secret derrière une grande étagère de livres. Les mains toujours menottés, Lucifer était assis sur la chaise et observait depuis un bon moment la fameuse Prophétie qui était posé sur la table face à lui. L'Archange Déchu semblait songeur, les sourcils légèrement froncer en observant la Prophétie. En regardant la Prophétie de plus près, elle me faisait un peu pensée à la tablette des Anges, un peu comme celle qu'ont voyait dans la Série Télévisée de Supernatural. Sauf que contrairement à la tablette des Anges, cette Prophétie semblait plutôt être faite en bois très ancien et épais, plutôt que en pierre, sur lequel étaient gravés des écritures étranges... Sans doute du Enochien, la langue des Anges.

Dean se trouvait appuyer contre le mur derrière Lucifer, avec ses bras croisés sur son torse. Sam était près de la porte, également appuyer sagement contre le mur et les bras croisés sur son torse. Castiel se trouvait sur la droite avec un visage impassible, aussi droit qu'à son habitude et les yeux fixé sur Lucifer d'un regard intense, observant ses moindres gestes et réactions. Gabriel se trouvait sur la gauche appuyez contre le mur et les bras croisés sur son torse, il fixait le sol d'un air bizarrement très sérieux et songeur. Près de Sam, Danielle se tortillait doucement les mains en observant discrètement Lucifer, elle semblait toujours un peu nerveuse. Pour ma part, je me tenais près de Gabriel, les yeux fixée au sol et un peu nerveuse aussi. J'avais hâte de enfin découvrir tous les secrets de cette Prophétie, mais cela me rendais aussi très nerveuse.

« -Bon... Alors, ça dit quoi ? » Dit Dean en perdant un peu patience face à l'attente.

Lucifer étira ses lèvres en un rictus en coin et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'une de ses épaules, en direction de Dean situé derrière lui.

« -Je vois que tu sembles impatient de savoir la suite. » Dit-il avec amusement en restant toutefois très calme et détendue.

« -Ont l'est tous, un peu. Ça fait des semaines qu'ont cherches à la déchiffrée entièrement. » Répliqua Sam.

Lucifer tourna ses yeux en direction de Sam et sourit un peu plus. Il s'amusait visiblement face à l'impatience des frères Winchester. L'Archange Déchu rapporta toutefois son attention sur la Prophétie tout en disant :

« -D'accord, d'accord... Je vais vous faire un résumé. »

Lucifer prit la Prophétie entre ses mains menottées et continua d'un tont calme et détendue :

« -La Prophétie raconte l'histoire de deux Anges. L'Ange de l'Humanité et l'Ange de la Destruction... Celons ce que j'en lis dans la Prophétie, ce sont les deux premier Anges après les Archanges à avoir été créés. L'Ange de l'Humanité fut créé par Dieu, dans le but de veiller sur les humains... Elle avait comme devoir de guidé les humains et de faire en sorte qu'ils font le bon choix. Seulement, plus le temps passa et plus les humains semblaient n'en faire qu'à leur tête. Dieu forma alors l'Ange de la Destruction, pour si les choses tournaient mal, elle aura l'ordre de détruire les humains ! Dieu ne désirait pas que les humains deviennent aussi incontrôlables que les Léviathans, il espérait pouvoir garder un certain contrôle sur eux. Pendant que l'Ange de l'Humanité veillait toujours sur les humains, Dieu garda l'Ange de la Destruction en sécurité au Paradis, attendant de voir si les choses allèrent s'arrangés d'elles même. Car malgré tout, Dieu espérait de tout son Être de ne pas devoir faire un jour appel à l'Ange de la Destruction. Il ne désirait pas détruire sa plus belle Création qui était les humains. Mais les Archanges connais l'histoire de ses deux Anges, les choses ont mal tourné et Dieu a dû les éliminé lui-même ! La Prophétie raconte que, une fois les deux Anges morts, Dieu fit en sorte de garder leurs Grâce en sécurité. Pour un jour pouvoir faire en sorte que leur Grâces continues à vivre, dans des Véhicules plus puissants et dignes d'eux... Des Véhicules, qui selon la Prophétie, viendraient d'un monde parallèle au notre. » Expliqua-t-il.

Il y eut un petit silence alors que j'échangeas un regard avec Danielle avant de rapporter mon attention sur Lucifer qui passa un doigt sur la Prophétie avec les sourcils froncé.

« -Et... Que dit la suite, en partie Enochien ancien ? » Dit Castiel intriguer en observant son grand frère Déchu.

Lucifer resta un moment silencieux en observant toujours la Prophétie, puis il finit par dire :

« -Ça dit quelques mises en gardes, comme quoi que si cette Prophétie n'est pas mise en marche, alors la colère de Dieu s'abattras sur La Terre entière. Ça dit aussi que la Grâce des deux Anges peuvent être très dur à contrôler, car elles sont très puissante. Oh... Et il est précisé de ne surtout pas brisé la Prophétie, car sinon, cela réveilleras en quelque sorte un côté ''maléfique'' chez la Grâce des deux Anges. » Dit-il tout en haussant les épaules.

Je me sentie d'un coup très nerveuse. Je réalisais peu à peu que Danielle et moi n'avions pas vraiment le choix... Ont devaient servir de Véhicules pour la Grâce de l'Ange de L'humanité et aussi celle de l'Ange de la Destruction... Ont devaient accepter notre destin, si ont ne voulaient pas déclencher la colère de Dieu qui s'abattrait sur la Terre entière. Il y eut un petit moment de silence, pendant lequel tout le monde semblait songeur sur ce que Lucifer venait de révélé de la Prophétie.

« -Alors, c'est ça ? Elles doivent servir de Véhicules pour la Grâce de ses deux Anges, et ça sans en avoir le choix, car sinon Dieu déclencheras une sorte de ''colère divine'' qui s'abattras sur la Terre entière ?! C'est injuste ça, elles devraient au moins avoir le choix ! » S'indigna Dean.

Lucifer redressa la tête et eut un rictus en coins, pas très rassurant.

« -Oh, mais elles ont le choix, Dean. Accepté leur destin, ou alors... Laisser Terre être détruit par la colère de Dieu ! Ce n'est pas si mal, si Dieu détruit la Terre, alors il n'y aura plus d'humains. » Sourit l'Archange Déchu.

« -Mouais... De ton point de vue, j'imagine que cette situation ne serait pas si mal si les humains seraient raillés de la Terre. » Dit Sam en roulant des yeux.

« -Exactement. » Dit Lucifer malicieusement.

Il y eut un nouveau petit silence, assez lourd qui me rendait mal à l'aise. Je réfléchie un moment avant de enfin prendre paroles, d'une petite voix un peu hésitante et nerveuse :

« -Et si ont accepte de suivre la Prophétie... Si ont accepte de servir de Véhicule aux Grâces des deux Anges... »

« -Cath'... Cette décision risque d'être inversible. Si vous acceptés, vous ne pourriez plus faire marche arrière. » M'interrompue Gabriel en me jetant un regard intense.

« -Je sais... Ont dois y réfléchir. Mais si ont accepte... Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen, de savoir laquelle des deux Grâces des Anges devras être à qui ? » Dit-je en douceur.

Gabriel parue un moment songeur tout en jetant un regard en direction de Castiel. Castiel parue aussi songeur avant de regarder vers Lucifer qui semblait refaire un rapide survol de la Prophétie.

« -Hum... Nan, ya rien qui décrit cela. Peut-être que la Grâce des deux Anges choisirons d'eux même. » Dit-il d'un air détendue.

« -Peu importe... Je crois que ont n'as eu assez d'émotions pour ce soir. Une bonne nuit de sommeil nous feras mieux réfléchir. » Conclus Dean en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« -Je suis d'accord. » Dit Sam en suivant Dean de près.

« -Hey... Et moi alors ? Vous pourriez me libéré maintenant que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ?! » Dit Lucifer avec un peu d'agacement.

« -Désoler, mais ont n'as fait une promesse à Nick. Tu dois donc rester ici, jusqu'à ce qu'ont trouve une solution pour qu'il devient ton seul Véhicule... Pour qu'ainsi, tu n'aille plus besoin de Sam également. Ont préfères te laisser les menottes pour éviter que tu te téléporte ailleurs. » Dit Dean en se tournant un moment vers l'Archange Déchu.

Lucifer parue vouloir répliquer, mais ni Sam ni Dean lui en donna l'occasion. Les frères Winchester ne semblaient pas d'humeur à vouloir écoutez Lucifer se plaindre. Je sortie également de la pièce, suivie de près par Danielle, Castiel et Gabriel. Castiel reprit la Prophétie en sa possession, disant la garder en sécurité. Une fois tous sortie, Dean referma la porte et la verrouilla pour éviter que Lucifer en sorte.

Quand ont pris place dans la salle à manger ce soir-là pour le repas du soir, tous semblaient perdues dans leur pensées et personne ne parlaient. L'Ambiance était plutôt lourde. C'était très différent de l'ambiance à la rigolade qui rainait depuis mon arrivée ici avec Danielle. Pour la première fois, j'avais l'impression que le côté sérieux des choses avait pris le dessus.

Peu de temps après le repas, ont alla chacun dans notre chambre habituel. Quand je m'allongeas près de Danielle, ont ne discuta pas... Pour être honnête, nous étions un peu fatiguées de notre journée/soirée. Finalement, Dean n'avait pas tort... Une bonne nuit de sommeil alla-nous permettre de mieux réfléchir...


	11. Chapitre 11

_**Chapitre 11 : Premier flocon de neige et espionnage.**_

Cette nuit-là, j'avais que peu dormis. J'avais asseyez de bien dormir, mais tant de choses me tournais dans la tête que cela avait été quasiment impossible. Ce que Lucifer avait révélé de la Prophétie me trottait encore en tête quand je me réveilla. J'ignore combien de temps que j'ai dormis, mais pour une rare fois, je me réveilla même avant Danielle qui dormais toujours dans le lit à mes côtés. Je restas un moment allongée dans le lit, avec espoir de retrouver sommeil, mais... Ça ne fut pas le cas. Je me décida donc à me lever. J'enfila mes lunettes, puis me leva sans faire trop de bruit. Le plus silencieusement possible, je me dirigeas vers l'armoire pour y prendre des vêtements propres. J'enfila une paire de jeans noir et une chemise à manches longues carottés de couleurs noire et violet. Je me fis ensuite une couette rapide et haute, comme à mon habitude. Puis je me maquilla un peu pour faire jolie tout en me mettant un peu de mon parfum de marque ''PlayBoy''. Une fois toute prête, je jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Danielle qui dormais toujours paisiblement. J'eu un sourire attendris en m'approchant doucement d'elle. Je déposa délicatement un bisou sur son front tout en lui remontant doucement les couvertures sur elle pour qu'elle reste au chaud. Puis sans un mot, je quitta discrètement la chambre tout en y refermant doucement la porte pour la laisser dormir.

En marchant dans les couloirs du sous-sol du Bunker, je remarqua que la température était un peu plus fraiche. Normal, nous étions après tout au début du mois de Novembre. Je monta les escaliers et remarqua que le Bunker était silencieux, signe que tout le monde devaient dormir encore pour le moment. J'hésita un moment avant monter les escaliers et de me diriger vers la porte de entrée/sortie. J'avais envie de prendre un peu l'air, histoire de mieux me réveiller. Dehors, la température était un peu plus fraiche... Mais ça me faisait rien, un peu d'air frai me faisais le plus grand bien. Je respira à fond et souris doucement en allant m'assoir tranquillement dans les marches du Bunker. Je regarda un moment au tour, la forêt qui semblait si grande et silencieuse. Je leva mes yeux vers le ciel, là où le soleil commençait à se lever au loin à l'horizon parmi les arbres. Il y eut un petit moment de silence, durant lequel seul les oiseaux semblaient brisés ce doux silence apaisant de la nature. Quand à ce moment... J'entendis la porte du Bunker s'ouvrir derrière moi. Je sursauta un peu tout en tournant la tête et remarqua alors la présence de Gabriel. En remarquant ma présence, l'Archange Cadet étira doucement ses lèvres en un sourire en coin.

« -Hey... » Dit-il d'un tont de voix détendue.

Je lui souris doucement tout en lui disait d'un tont amical :

« -Hey... »

Gabriel parue sourire un peu plus et referma la porte du Bunker derrière lui, pour pas que l'air frais entre trop à l'intérieur. Il fit quelques pas et venue s'assoir dans les marches, côtes à moi.

« -Ça va ? » Dit-il en m'observant un moment de la tête aux pieds.

J'hésita un moment et baissa le regard.

« -Pas vraiment… » Avouais-je le regard baisser.

« -Tu est inquiète, pour ce qui va suivre ? » Dit l'Archange Cadet calmement.

« -Un peu… » Dit-je timidement.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence avant que je sens l'une des mains de Gabriel se posé sur l'une des miennes. Je sursauta légèrement et releva un regard troublée en sa direction. Je remarqua alors que l'Archange Cadet me sourit d'un air rassurant tout en me disant amicalement :

« -T'en fait pas, ça va aller… Ont va être là pour vous aider à vous en sortir. Tout iras pour le mieux, tu verras. »

Bizarrement, ses paroles me rassura un peu. Je lui fis un petit sourire reconnaissante avant de regarder en direction de sa main qu'il avait toujours sur la mienne, mais il finit par la retiré et je regarda alors en sa direction.

« -Et toi… Ça va ? » Dit-je après un bref moment de silence.

« -Mouais, t'en fait pas pour moi. » Sourit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil avec un sourire amusé et amical à la fois.

Je souris un peu plus à ses paroles et tourna doucement mes yeux vers l'horizon, pour regarder de nouveau vers le soleil qui donnait de jolis couleurs aux arbres.

« -Cette endroit est vraiment un endroit perdue mais... Je dois avouer que le paysage n'est pas si mal. Ça l'as son charme. » Dit l'Archange Cadet en regardant également l'horizon.

« -Ça me rappelle un peu chez mes grands-parents côtés paysages. Eux aussi, ils ont une maison en plein bois. Ils ont même une petite rivière qui passe sur le terraine devant la maison. » Dit-je doucement.

En pensant à mes grands-parents, je ne pû m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire un peu triste. Je baisa le regard en me tortillant un peu les mains avec un sourire triste. Cela faisait quand même près de un mois et deux semaines, que je ne les avais pas revues... Depuis que Danielle et moi étions ici.

« -C'est chez eux que tu habites ? Je veux dire... Quand tu es dans ton monde ? » Dit Gabriel en tournant ses yeux dorés vers moi.

Je pouvais sentir le regard de l'Archange Cadet sur moi, mais j'évita de croisée son regard, de peur qu'il y voit ma tristesse. Je détestais montrée ma tristesse, je préférais en général sourire et faire comme si rien n'était. Je n'aimais pas qu'ont me prend en pitié. Le regard fixée au sol, j'hocha doucement la tête pour approuvée la question qu'il m'avait posé.

« -Oui... J'habite chez eux le temps de me trouver un travail stable et de pouvoir m'acheter mon appartement. Je compte bien sûr vivre avec Danielle, du moins... Dès qu'elle aura son VISA pour venir habitée au Canada avec moi, car elle vient de France. » Dit-je en douceur avec un petit sourire pour cacher du mieux que je pouvais ma tristesse.

« -De France ? Eh bah, dit-donc… Tu les trouve loin toi, tes p'tites amies ! » Dit-il avec amusement.

« -Oh tu sais, la distance et l'âge ne compte pas vraiment quand ont n'aime vraiment. » Dit-je aussi avec amusement.

« -Ça doit te manquer tout ça... Ton monde, ta famille, tes amis, ton petit chez toi ? » Dit Gabriel doucement.

« -Ma famille et mes amis, oui ils me manquent, en effet. Mais à par eux, pour être honnête... Je me sens un peu mieux ici dans votre monde. C'est difficile à expliquer pourquoi mais... Je me sens chez moi ici, je me sens à ma place. C'est un peu comme si un rêve prenait réalité. » Dit-je en regardant toujours le sol.

Gabriel eut un fin sourire.

« -À ce que m'as dit Castiel, dans votre monde à vous, nous sommes incarnés par des Acteurs d'une Série Télévisée… C'est vrai que vue comme ça, ça doit être plutôt cool de rencontré nos ''personnages fictifs'' favoris en chair et en os. » Dit-il amusé de la situation.

« -Oh ça oui, ça l'est… Un peu flippant aussi, mais surtout cool oui. » Dit-je en lui souriant.

Il y eut un petit silence, durant lequel je pouvais toujours sentir le regard de Gabriel sur moi. Je fus parcourue d'un petit frisson que l'Archange Cadet parue remarqué.

« -Tu as froid ? » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Un peu... Mais l'air frai me fait du bien. » Avouais-je avec un sourire timide en levant mes yeux vers lui.

Je le remarqua qui me souriait d'un air amusé. Je le vue claqué des doigts, alors qu'une tasse apparue entre ses mains. Il me tendit la tasse tout en disant amicalement :

« -Tien, bois ça. C'est du chocolat chaud, au moins ça te tiendras au chaud un peu. »

J'haussa un sourcil en regardant un moment la tasse et lui tour à tour avec hésitation.

« -Ce n'est pas empoisonnée, rassure-toi ! » Se moqua-t-il en remarquant mon air hésitant.

Ses paroles me firent un peu rigoler doucement. Je lui souris amicalement et accepta de prendre la tasse de chocolat chaud.

« -Merci, c'est gentil... » Dit-je en douceur en souriant à la douce chaleur de la tasse entre mes mains.

Je baissa mon regard vers la tasse de chocolat chaud entre mes mains et y remarqua un peu de crème fouettée sur le dessus. Cela me fit sourire, car j'adorais la crème fouettée sur le chocolat chaud. Comment Gabriel avait-il fait pour le savoir ? Avait-il lut mes pensées ? Était-ce une simple coïncidence ? Ou alors, peut-être que lui aussi aimait ça ? Je ferma doucement les yeux et porta la tasse à la hauteur de mon nez, pour y sentir la douce odeur sucrée qui venue me chatouillée et me réchauffée les narines. J'eu un sourire adoucis quand à ce moment... Je sentie quelques chose de froid se posé délicatement sur l'une de mes mains. J'ouvris les yeux et remarqua que quelques premier flocon de neige commença à tomber. Je bus une petite gorgée de ma tasse de chocolat chaud et souris doucement en regardant les flocons tombés en silence.

Je discuta de tout et de rien avec Gabriel. Je lui parla de ma famille... De mes amis... De mon monde à moi... J'avais peur de l'ennuyez avec ma petite vie banale, mais à ma grande surprise, l'Archange Cadet semblait m'écoutez avec la plus grande attention. Il aimait en savoir plus sur mon monde et sur moi-même. J'avais un peu l'impression de lui raconter ma vie de long en large, mais en parlant ainsi de tout et de rien avec lui, je retrouva peu à peu le sourire. Je me sentais d'humeur plus heureuse maintenant. Gabriel avait fait en sorte de me changer les idées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais fini ma tasse de chocolat chaud. Ont fini par rentrée dans le Bunker, car malgré que j'adorais la présence de Gabriel, le temps commençait à vraiment se refroidir et il neigeait de plus en plus. Je rentra donc dans le Bunker suite à Gabriel, puis ont alla en direction de la salle à manger. Sam s'y trouvait assit, avec une tasse de café devant lui. Dean était assis face à lui, également avec une tasse de café. Alors que Castiel, était doucement appuyez contre le comptoir près du frigo. Je jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au mur et remarqua qu'il était près de 10h30 du matin. Je fronça doucement les sourcils en voyant que Danielle était toujours pas debout.

« -Danielle dors toujours ? » Dit-je les sourcils doucement froncé.

« -J'en sais rien... Je la croyais avec toi. Mais ont diraient bien que non, vue que tu étais avec Gabriel. Elle est monté se coupés quelques fruits il y a quelques minutes, puis elle est descendue au sous-sol avec son assiette. » Dit Dean en haussant les épaules.

« -Hum... Je vais aller voir si elle va bien. » Dit-je en douceur.

Je quitta alors la pièce en marchant en direction du sous-sol. Je descendis doucement les marches avec l'intention d'aller en direction de notre chambre, mais... Mon attention fut alors attirée vers l'étagère secrète qui servait de porte pour la pièce où Lucifer était enfermé. Celle-ci était légèrement entre-ouverte. Je fronça les sourcils, à la fois méfiante et intriguer. Je marcha sur la pointe des pieds, l'oreille tendue en me faisant la plus discrète possible. Plus je me rapprochais et plus je semblais entendre des voix qui discutaient dans la pièce... Je crû même y reconnaitre la voix de Danielle. De plus en plus intriguée, je continua de m'approcher et me cacha dans l'ombre de l'étagère, tout en faisant que passer ma tête discrètement...

Je remarqua alors que c'était en effet Danielle qui discutait avec l'Archange Déchu ! Je fus un peu méfiante face à ça, mais Danielle ne semblais pas démontrée le moins signe de détresse pour le moment. Lucifer était toujours assit avec les mains menottés, face à lui Danielle semblait discutez avec lui, un peu sur ses gardes mais pas en détresse.

« -Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais... Je... Je me suis dit que peut-être vous auriez faim. » Dit Danielle timidement.

J'étira un peu le coup et remarqua alors l'assiette sur la table face à Lucifer, qui contenait quelques fruits fraichement coupés.

« -C'est gentil d'y avoir pensé, mais je suis un Archange... Je n'ai pas besoin de me nourrir. » Répliqua Lucifer calmement en l'observant attentivement de ses yeux bleus glacial.

« -Je sais... Mais vous avez tout de même besoin de reprendre vos forces. » Dit Danielle en douceur.

« -Tu n'as pas tort... » Avoua finalement l'Archange Déchue avec un fin sourire en coin.

J'observais discrètement de loin, sans me faire remarquer. J'avais l'impression d'espionnée, mais bon... C'était pour m'assurer que Danielle ne craignait rien en la présence de Lucifer. Mais bon, après quelques minutes à les observés, je remarqua que l'ambiance semblait plutôt calme et détendue. Je souris doucement et me décida alors à les laisser tranquille. J'avais confiance en Danielle, elle ne fera pas de bêtises. Silencieusement, je retourna alors près des autres à la salle à manger...


	12. Chapitre 12

_**Chapitre 12 : Sortie et petit mal l'aise.**_

Trois nouveaux jours c'étaient écouler. Sam, Dean, Castiel et Gabriel avaient insisté pour que Danielle et moi prenions quelques jours pour réfléchir à toute cette histoire de Prophétie, avant de donner notre décision. D'un côté, ils n'avaient pas tort... Ont devaient vraiment y réfléchir, car une fois notre décision prise, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière. Pour le moment, Lucifer était toujours enfermé dans la pièce secrète du sous-sol du Bunker. Je savais que Danielle allait parfois lui rendre quelques visites, mais bon, je ne m'en faisais pas trop. Je me disais que si Lucifer aurait tenté quoi que ce soit envers elle, elle ne se serait pas laisser faire et elle m'en aurait aussitôt parlé. Sam et Dean cherchaient toujours une solution pour que Nick devienne le principal Véhicule de Lucifer... Mais ils n'avaient trouvé aucune solution très claire, pour l'instant.

Bref...

Là, nous sommes un Samedi après-midi. Il est près de 16h30... J'étais habillée d'un jeans noire avec chandail rouge à manches longues et petit décolletée en ''V'', puis j'avais attaché mes cheveux en une couette haute comme à mon habitude et je m'étais fait un léger maquillage avec un peu de mon parfum favoris de marque ''PlayBoy''. J'étais vêtue d'une manière plutôt de détente, car de toute façon le temps est frisquet dehors. Je suis sagement assise sur l'un des canapés au salon, avec un livre entre les mains. Un livre qui parle des nombreuses Créatures Surnaturelles. J'étais silencieusement plongée dans ma lecture quand soudainement, j'entendis des bruits de pas. Je sortie de mes pensées et redressa doucement la tête. Je remarqua alors la présence de Gabriel, qui soupira d'un air ennuyer en se laissant tombé assit sur le canapé près de moi. Je ne pû m'empêcher de sourire amusée à sa petite moue ennuyer qui le rendait mignon.

« -Ont s'emmerde dans ce Bunker ! » Se plaint-il en croisant les bras sur son torse d'un air ennuyé.

« -Allons, ce n'est pas si mal. » Dit-je avec amusement en baissant mon livre pour le regarder.

« -Mouais... Au début ce n'était pas si mal, mais là... Je tourne en rond ici au milieu de nul par. » Dit Gabriel avec sa petite moue.

Je le regarda et souris un peu plus. C'est vrai que une fois qu'ont connais le Bunker par cœur, le temps est assez long ici entres ses murs. Mais bon, Sam et Dean refusaient que Danielle et moi ont sort d'ici de peur qu'ont tombes entres de mauvaises mains.

« -Tu sais quoi ? Ont devraient sortir, toi et moi ! Aller au centre-commercial, faire les courses, prendre un verre, allé en ville... Peu importe tant que c'est sortir d'ici ! T'en dit quoi ? » Dit L'Archange Cadet d'un tont joyeux.

Je rêve ou il venait de ''m'invité'' à sortir avec lui ? Cela me fit un peu bizarre, mais peu à peu je souris très tenter de dire ''oui'' à son offre. Mais je me rappela alors de ce que Sam et Dean avaient dit.

« -Toi et moi ? Non... Tu veux dire, toi tu peux faire ça. Mais pas moi, tu oublies que je suis supposé rester sagement ici celons Sam et Dean. » Dit-je avec un petit soupir en baissant le regard.

« -Ont s'en fiche de Sam et Dean ! Tu n'est pas leur prisonnière, tu peux faire ce qui te plait sans leur stupide accord ! Et puis, tu seras avec moi... Il t'arrivera rien, ça je peux te le promettre. » Sourit-il les yeux pétillant.

Gabriel se leva du canapé et me tendit amicalement la main avec un grand sourire. J'hésita un moment en me mordillant la lèvre inférieur, mais je fini part sourire et accepta sa main tendue. L'Archange Cadet parue heureux de voir que je fini par accepter. Je prise en chemin l'une des vestes en cuir noir de Dean posé sur le dossier de l'un des canapés et je l'enfila... Je faisais que l'empruntée pour sortir, car je n'avais pas de manteau. Je suivis Gabriel en direction du sous-sol pour aller en direction du garage sans se faire remarquer. Gabriel sourit amusé en regardant un moment les nombreuses voitures, certaines anciens et d'autres plus récentes.

« -Tu préfère conduire, ou je conduis ? » Sourit-il en me jetant un regard en billet.

« -Oh... Hum... Je préfère te laisser conduire. Je n'ai pas mon permis et je suis plutôt lunatique, alors vos mieux pas. » Dit-je avec un léger sourire timide.

Gabriel fit un hochement de tête et se dirigeas vers une moto couleur noir. J'écarquilla les yeux et ne pû m'empêcher de sourire un peu plus. J'avais toujours rêvé de faire de la moto, alors le fait qu'il choisit une moto faisait bel et bien mon bonheur. Gabriel monta en premier et démarra le moteur. Je le regarda avec un sourire rêveur. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver qu'il avait beaucoup de classe sur une moto.

« -Bah... Alors, tu viens ? » Dit-il amusé de la situation.

Je secoua la tête et fini par hocher la tête en venant m'assoir derrière lui sur la moto. J'hésita un moment et posa doucement mes mains sur ses épaules, car je ne tenais pas à tomber. Gabriel appuya sur un bouton sur le mur pas loin, et la porte du garage s'ouvrit. L'Archange Cadet eut un sourire en coin et démarra à toute vitesse, je lâcha un petit cri et enroula finalement mes bras autour de sa taille en rigolant. Le vent froid de l'hiver qui c'était installer depuis quelques jours me fouettait doucement le visage, j'enfuis donc un peu mon visage dans le dos de Gabriel en fermant un moment les yeux. Peu à peu, je me détendis et rouvris mes yeux pour regarder le paysage. Malgré qu'il faisait un peu froid, c'était plutôt agréable comme premier tour de moto. Mais je garda mes bras autour de la taille de Gabriel, pour ne pas risquer de tomber. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de glace sur la route.

« -Ça va à l'arrière ? » Dit Gabriel en mettant une main sur l'une de mes mains autour de sa taille tout en me jetant un rapide petit coup d'œil en regardant ensuite de nouveau la route.

« -Oui, t'inquiète ça va très bien. » Dit-je en lui souriant amicalement.

Il me rendit mon sourire amicalement tout en rapportant son regard sur la route.

« -Ça te dit de voir un truc vraiment chouette ? » Dit-il avec amusement.

Je souris un peu plus et hocha positivement la tête. Gabriel sourit et roula un peu plus vite en prenant une autre route. Je resta silencieuse avec un sourire aux lèvres en regardant autour. Je me sentais en sécurité avec l'Archange Cadet, j'avais entièrement confiance en lui.

Après environs 15 minutes de route, ont arriva sur une route un peu plus étroite qui montait en pente. Gabriel ralentissait un peu la vitesse et une fois en haut de la pente, il gara la moto. Je descendis la première en regardant un moment autour, alors que Gabriel arrêta le moteur de la moto tout en descendant à son tour. En regardant autour, je remarqua que nous étions en pleins montagnes. Je souris doucement en me tournant vers l'Archange Cadet qui me tendis sa main en me faisant signe de le suivre en me souriant d'un air rassurant. Je lui prise donc sa main en douceur tout en le suivant de près et je fus alors émerveillée par la beauté de la vue... Nous étions entourés de montagnes et au loin la ville se faisait voir.

« -Waw ! » Dit-je dans un demi murmure bouche bée face au magnifique paysage.

« -Pas mal, non ? » Dit Gabriel non loin de moi en me tenant toujours l'une de mes mains.

« -C'est magnifique ! » Dit-je avec un doux sourire.

« -Ohh oui, tu l'as dit... » Dit-il d'un tont de voix adoucit.

Je souris un peu plus et tourna ma tête vers lui qui regardait le paysage.

« -Tu sais ce qui a de mieux ? Personne ne peut t'entendre ici... Tu peux hurler de toutes tes forces. » Sourit l'Archange Cadet.

Je le vue qui relâcha ma main et leva ses bras vers le ciel tout en hurlant :

« -HÉÉÉÉÉÉ OOOOOOOOHHH ! »

Je souris amusée alors que sa voix se fit entendre en écho. Il tourna ses yeux dorés vers moi et me rendit mon sourire amusé.

« -Asseye, tu verras sa libère de hurler comme ça ! » Dit-il amuser de la situation.

« -Héhé, non... Ça va aller, je n'ai pas envie de déclenchée une avalanche ! » Dit-je amusée en roulant des yeux.

« -Roooh, aller... Trouillarde ! » Me provoqua Gabriel en me donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

« -Quoi ?! Moi, trouillarde ?! Tssssh... Attend, écoute un peu ça... » Dit-je malicieusement.

Je regarda le paysage, je prise une grande respiration et leva aussi mes bras vers le ciel en hurlant à mon tour :

« -HÉÉÉÉÉÉ OOOOOOOOHHH ! »

Ma voix se fit à son tour entendre en écho, alors qu'au loin une envoler d'oiseaux se fit voire. Gabriel ricana alors que je souris amusée en me retournant vers lui.

« -Mouais pas mal... Pour une fillette ! Il te faudra de l'entrainement. » Rigola-t-il.

« -Hé ! » Dit-je faussement indignée en lui donnant une petit coup de poing sur son épaule.

Gabriel ricana de nouveau et me fit un sourire adoucit que je lui rendis. Mais Gabriel disait vrai... Ça libérait de hurler comme ça de toutes nos forces, sans se soucier de qui que ce soit. Il y eut un petit moment de silence, durant lequel ont regarda le paysage. Mais après quelques minutes, ont décida alors de retourné au Bunker, en espérant que notre absence avait pas trop parue.

Après 15 minutes de route, ont arriva enfin au garage du Bunker. Gabriel arrêta le moteur de la moto alors que je descendis la première en mettant doucement les pieds au sol. L'Archange Cadet descendit pas longtemps après et ont se sourit amicalement.

« -Merci pour la balade, Gabriel. Vraiment… C'était sympa et ça fait du bien de sortir un peu. » Dit-je en douceur avec un sourire adoucit.

« -Oh, ne me remercie pas, ma belle. Je sais très bien que tu en avais autant envie que moi. » Sourit-il en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Je ricana un peu mais stoppa net mon rire en sentant l'une des mains de l'Archange Cadet se lever en ma direction, et ramener délicatement une mèche rebelle derrière l'une de mes oreilles. Je sursauta légèrement à son geste et leva un regard un peu hésitant en sa direction. Je le vue me sourire d'un air chrmeur, tout en caressant un moment le contour de mon visage en douceur. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je sentie soudainement mon cœur prendre de la vitesse et je me sentie incapable de quitté les yeux dorés de Gabriel. L'Archange Cadet parue se rapprocher de moi, mais à ce moment…

La voix de Dean se fit entendre d'un tont de voix indigné :

« -Cath' ! Mais où était tu passé ? »

Je sursauta légèrement, alors que Gabriel retira lentement sa main de sur le contour de mon visage. Tout comme lui, je tourna la tête et remarqua alors la présence de Dean, qui venait de rentré dans le garage. D'ailleurs, en voyant que je semblais très près de Gabriel avant qu'il arrive, Dean fronça les sourcils et se mit à nous regarder tour à tour d'un air soupçonneux. Gabriel soupira, visiblement mécontent de se faire interrompe. Je me sentie rougir, un peu gênée de la situation.

« -Ça va, je vais bien Dean. J'étais avec Gabriel, je n'avais rien à craindre. Nous sommes simplement sorties faire... » Dit-je en douceur en tentant de lui faire un sourire rassurante.

« -Je croyais que nous étions d'accord pour que tu restes en sécurité ici, au Bunker ! » Me coupa Dean avec un regard sévère en ma direction.

Je sentie le rouge me montée aux joues, démontrant ma gêne face à son regard sévère. Je baissa timidement le regard, un peu mal à l'aise.

« -Ne t'en prend pas à elle, Dean. C'est moi qui lui à proposer de sortir, alors si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un c'est à moi. » Intervenue Gabriel tout en replaçant le collet de sa chemise avec un fin sourire.

« -Évidement que c'est toi... Tu as une très mauvaise influence sur elle, tu sais ça ?! » Dit Dean avec reproche en lui jetant un regard noir.

Gabriel roula des yeux avec un rictus moqueur, pas le moindrement mal à l'aise face au tont de reproche de Dean.

« -Hé ! Elle est en vie, alors arrête de joué le ''gardien de prison''. Elle n'est pas ta prisonnière, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut ! Et puis elle était avec moi, elle n'avait rien à craindre. » Répliqua Gabriel d'un tont de voix sûr de lui.

« -Mouais bah... Permet moi de douté de ta confiance, Gabriel ! Quand je suis arrivé, ont auraient plutôt dit que tu allais profiter de la situation… Alors n'asseye pas de m'embrouiller, je sais très bien tes intentions envers elle ! » Dit Dean avec énervement.

Gabriel haussa un sourcil, il haussa les épaules et soupira. Il se dirigea vers la porte pour retourner dans le Bunker, tout en donnant un petit coup d'épaule à Dean au passage. Un peu mal à l'aise, je voulue suivre Gabriel mais Dean me retenue doucement par l'un de mes bras.

« -Je sais que tu n'est pas une enfant... Excuse-moi, mais je cherche juste à te garder en sécurité. Tu sais... De nos jours, ont peux avoir confiance que en peu de gens. Et Gabriel est peut-être un Archange, mais je sais qu'il a les mains baladeuses, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors tu devrais t'en méfier, ne lui tourne jamais le dos. Ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de t'embrouiller l'esprit, il est très doué pour ça. » Dit-il un peu plus adoucit envers moi.

Je souris doucement pour le rassurer.

« -Ne t'en fait pas, je sais que tu cherches à me garder en sécurité. Mais je crois pouvoir accorder ma confiance en Gabriel également. Tu sais, il n'est pas si méchant... Je veux dire... Quand il laisse tomber son masque de ''Môssieur l'Archange qui se fou de tout'', c'est quelqu'un en qui je pourrais confier ma vie sans hésitation. Il à ses défauts, je sais… Mais il a aussi ses qualités. Tu devrais peut-être asseyez de lui faire confiance toi aussi et d'arrêter de le juger un peu. » Dit-je avec un petit sourire.

Dean me relâcha doucement le bras et parue songeur sur ce que je venais de dire.

« -Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, mais je te fais confiance à toi. Alors, à toi de voir. Toutefois, s'il ose te faire quoi que ce soit, je jure que je le renvoie chez les morts cette emplumée de malheur ! » Prévenue Dean avec un regard protecteur envers moi.

Je lui fis un dernier sourire puis quitta le garage à mon tour pour retourner au Bunker...

Je marcha un moment dans les couloirs, avec l'intention de montée les escaliers pour aller retrouver Danielle et les autres. Mais mon attention se porta alors sur la porte secrète de la pièce où Lucifer était enfermé. Peut-être que Danielle y était ? J'hésita un moment avant de me diriger vers l'étagère secrète. Je déplaça le livre secret qui déverrouilla la porte secrète, puis j'entre-ouvris légèrement la porte en y jetant un simple petit coup d'œil... La pièce était plongée dans le noir, éclairé que faiblement par la seule lumière du plafond. Je remarqua la présence de Lucifer, sagement assis derrière la table avec ses mains toujours menottés. Mais il semblait seul, Danielle n'était pas là pour le moment. Croyant qu'il ne m'avait pas remarqué, je m'apprêta à refermer la porte pour le laisser tranquille mais...

« -Tu ne devrais pas rester dans l'ombre comme ça, c'est très impolis. » Dit la voix calme de Lucifer.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, un peu nerveuse qu'il m'aille remarquée. J'hésita un moment mais me décida alors à rentrer dans la pièce, tout en refermant doucement la porte derrière moi. Je remarqua que la pièce était bizarrement très froide, la température semblait avoir au moins dix degrés de moins que le Bunker en général. J'eu un petit frisson alors que je resta près de la porte tout en posant mes yeux sur l'Archange Déchu.

« -Pardon si il fait un peu frisquet. La plus par des gens pensent que je rayonne de chaleur, alors qu'en fait... C'est plutôt le contraire. » Dit-il calmement.

Ses paroles m'étaient étrangement familières, car c'était l'une de ses répliques dans la Série Télévisée de Supernatural. Mais l'entendre en vrai, ça faisait un drôle d'effet. Je me risqua à m'approcher de quelques pas en sa direction, un peu sur mes gardes.

« -Tu est... Catherine, c'est ça ? » Dit-il en me regardant attentivement.

J'hocha doucement la tête tout en disant doucement :

« -Oui... Désoler, je ne voulais pas te dérangé. Enfaite, je cherchais Danielle. Je sais qu'elle vient te rendre parfois des visites, alors j'ai crû qu'elle serait peut-être ici. Mais apparemment, non. »

L'Archange Déchu eut un fin rictus en coins et plissa légèrement les yeux. Il semblait toujours aussi calme, mais c'est justement son côté si calme qui le rendait si terrifiant. C'était tout de même Le Diable en chair et en os !

« -Elle vient presque juste de partir, mais tu sais un peu de compagnie me fait du bien. Cette pièce est très ennuyeuse quand j'y suis seul, je me croirais de retour dans la Cage. » Dit-il en faisait une petite moue.

À ses paroles, je me sentie un peu mal à l'aise pour lui. Je baissa le regard, me disant que cela ne devait pas être agréable de rester enfermé, en effet. Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que Lucifer reprend parole toujours aussi calme :

« -J'ai entendue dire, que tu étais devenue plutôt proche de mon petit frère, Gabriel... »

Je me raidis légèrement et releva un regard méfiant vers lui.

« -Nous sommes amis, oui. » Dit-je en asseyant de caché ma méfiance.

Lucifer sourit, l'air un peu triste d'un coup. Je le vue qu'il baissa le regard.

« -Tu peux lui faire un message de ma part ? Dit lui que je suis désoler, pour la fois où je l'ai poignardé. Tu sais, je m'en suis longtemps voulu... J'ai longtemps espéré qu'il aille réussis à m'embrouiller et qu'il soit toujours en vie... Mais malgré ce que j'ai fait, j'aimerais qu'il sache qu'il est toujours mon p'tit frère et que je l'aime toujours... Et que si il souhaite venir me parler, j'en serais vraiment heureux... » Dit-il en relevant les yeux vers moi d'un air toujours aussi calme.

Je cligna des yeux en tentent de soutenir son regard, mais c'était très difficile. Je resta sur mes gardes, en me demandant si il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire, ou si c'était simplement de la comédie ?!

« -Tu lui feras le message ? » Dit-il calmement en me regardant attentivement.

J'hésita un moment mais fini par hocher doucement la tête positivement.

« -Oui, je lui feras le message. » Dit-je doucement.

Il me sourit, d'un air satisfait.

« -Je crois que je ferais bien d'y aller. » Dit-je en me reculant de quelques pas vers la porte.

« -Très bien. À bientôt... Cath'. » Dit Lucifer avec un sourire en coin.

Quand il prononça mon surnom, cela me fit un peu bizarre de l'entendre de sa bouche à lui. Normalement seul Danielle, Dean et Gabriel utilisaient mon surnom. Mais bon, je ne passa aucun commentaire. Je préférais partir tout de suite. Je sortie alors de la pièce, tout en m'assurant que la porte secrète était bien fermée derrière moi. Je soupira discrètement, puis je me dirigeas vers les escaliers, pour aller rejoindre les autres...


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Chapitre 13 : Décision et relaxation.**_

Quand je me dirigeas vers la cuisine, avec l'intention de me préparer un repas, je remarqua la présence des autres à la salle à manger. Je souris adoucie en remarquant que Danielle avait préparé une pizza fait maison pour tout le monde. Sam et Dean étaient assis côte à côte, alors que Castiel était assis en billet à la droite de Dean et que Gabriel était assis en billet à la gauche de Sam. Face à Dean et assise en billet de Castiel, Danielle venait de déposée la pizza fait maison au milieu de la table.

« -Miam, ça sent bon tout ça ! » Dit Dean en tendant son assiette pour avoir la première pointe de pizza.

« -Tsssh... Gourmand va ! » Sourit Gabriel avec moquerie mais en tendant tout de même son assiette lui aussi pour avoir une pointe.

« -Sérieusement, je me demande lequel de vous deux est le pire... » Dit Sam avec amusement.

« -Oh moi, je dirais Gabriel... Il a toujours été très gourmand et ça depuis plusieurs millénaires ! » Dit Castiel avec un petit sourire amusé.

« -Ah-ah-ah. Très drôle, Cassie'... Je suis mort de rire ! » Fit Gabriel en lui tirant la langue.

Danielle rigola un peu face à la situation, alors que je ne pû m'empêcher de sourire un peu plus en les observant un moment de loin. Ils semblaient tous si heureux…

« -Salut, mon Ange. Tu as faim ? » Me sourit Danielle qui fut la première à remarquer ma présence.

Je lui souris doucement tout en m'approchant pour prendre place à ses côtés en billet de Gabriel.

« -Oh oui, j'ai une faim de loup. » Dit-je joyeusement.

Danielle me servie une pointe de pizza dans une assiette et me fit un bisou sur la joue avec un sourire adoucie. Je lui rendis son sourire adoucit tout en la remerciant du regard. Ont se mit tous à manger en discutant de tout et de rien. Après le repas, je voulue faire la vaisselle avec Danielle, mais Castiel et Gabriel nous dit qu'ils s'en chargeaient. En fait, cela leur pris que deux minutes, avec leurs pouvoirs Céleste ! Dean retourna au garage pour faire quelques réparations sur sa Impala chérie, tandis que Sam l'accompagna en se disant que ça allait lui changer les idées. Danielle et moi alla alors au salon, pour relaxer un peu.

J'étais sagement assise dans l'un des canapés, face à la télévision plasma qui était éteinte, alors que Danielle était doucement blottie dans mes bras d'un air détendue. Je lui caressa doucement les cheveux d'un geste adoucit, alors qu'un petit silence s'installa.

« -Tu as réfléchie… Pour la décision que nous devons prendre, au sujet de la Prophétie et de la Grâce des deux Anges ? » Fini par dire Danielle doucement.

Je baissa légèrement le regard avant de répondre calmement :

« -Oui, j'y est beaucoup réfléchis… Cela me trotte dans la tête. Mais j'avoue me sentir un peu impuissante face à tout ça. »

« -Pareil… Je ne sais pas quel choix faire. » Avoua Danielle en baissant elle aussi son regard.

Je releva mes yeux vers elle et lui sourit rassurante.

« -Je crois que… Pour le bien de tous, il serait préférable d'accepté notre destin. » Dit-je en douceur.

Danielle parue un peu sur ses gardes et leva un regard incertain vers moi tout en disant :

« -Tu voudrais qu'ont accepte de servir de Véhicules aux deux Anges ? »

J'hocha doucement la tête.

« -Pour éviter que la colère de Dieu explose sur Terre, je crois que ça serait le mieux à faire… Tout simplement accepté le destin qu'il nous a tracé ! Après tout il s'agit de Dieu, ce destin ne doit pas être si terrible, tu ne crois pas ? » Dit-je en lui caressant doucement l'une de ses joues avec un sourire rassurant.

Danielle parue hésitante un moment avant de me rendre mon sourire, l'air un peu rassurez.

« -Oui… Tu as sans doute raison. » Dit-elle en douceur.

Ont n'étaient donc d'accord… Ont comptaient dire ''oui'' à notre destin !

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les garçons nous rejoignis au salon, Danielle et moi leurs annonçons que ont avaient prises notre décision. Sam et Dean tenta de nous faire revenir sur notre décision, en nous disant que nous n'étions pas obliger de faire ça, qu'il existait sans doute une autre solution… Mais ont leur fit comprendre que notre choix était fait ! Castiel et Gabriel promettaient de nous aider à bien contrôler notre Grâce et pouvoirs d'Ange une fois le moment venue. Gabriel disait qu'il alla se charger de trouvés les deux Grâces des deux Anges, car seul lui savait où ils étaient cachés. Mais il disait que cela alla lui prendre surement quelques jours, ont devaient alors attendre pour le moment.

Vers 23h30, tout le monde alla se mettre au lit. Je me mise en pyjama, un pantalon style jogging couleur gris avec un simple t-shirt noir, puis je me mise au lit en me blottissant dans les bras de Danielle. Je pouvais sentir que Danielle plongea dans le sommeil sans trop de mal, mais pour ma part, je n'y arrivais pas vraiment. Je tournais d'un côté puis de l'autre, en asseyant de trouver une position confortable. Après un moment j'ouvris les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil au réveille-matin posé sur ma table de nuit… Il indiquait 3h15 AM. Je soupira doucement et décida de me lever. Je mise mes lunettes et me leva. Peut-être que si je prenais un peu d'air, j'allais mieux dormir après.

Je sortie alors de ma chambre tout en refermant doucement la porte, pour éviter de réveiller Danielle qui dormait toujours. Je resta un moment immobile dans le couloir sombre du sous-sol, quand soudainement, j'entendis de la musique au loin. Je fronça les sourcils intrigué et je me mise à suivre cette musique… Je marcha et remarqua que cette musique venait de la chambre de Gabriel. La porte était entre-ouverte. J'hésita un moment avant de m'y approcher et de jeter un petit coup d'œil dans l'ouverture de la porte… Je remarqua alors l'Archange Cadet sagement allongé sur son lit, vêtue d'un boxer rouge et d'une camisole blanche, avec une revue entre ses mains et quelques friandises en tout genre étaler sur son lit près de lui. Sur sa table de nuit, une petite lampe ainsi qu'une petite radio y était posé et une musique style classique se faisait entendre. Je ne croyais pas que Gabriel m'avait remarqué mais…

« -Hello, Cath'. » Dit-il d'un tont de voix enjoué.

Je sursauta légèrement et me sentie rougir, aussi rouge qu'une tomate, très gênée de me faire surprendre à l'observer ! J'aurais voulue disparaitre, me faire petite et me cachée dans un trou de souris ! Mais quand Gabriel abaissa son magasine, le sourire amusé qu'il me fit me rassura quelques peu. Il ne semblait pas offenser, agacer ou en colère de ma présence. Au contraire, il en semblait même plutôt heureux. Je lui souris timidement.

« -Je… Hum… Dé… Désoler… Je ne voulais pas… » Bégayais-je timidement.

Gabriel ricana doucement.

« -Ne soit pas désoler, ma belle. Ta présence est loin de me dérangé, bien au contraire. Aller, viens là. » Dit-il amusé tout en tapotant doucement la place libre dans son lit.

J'hésita un moment mais fini part entrée dans sa chambre, puis je venue m'assoir doucement sur le coin du lit. Je réalisa alors que, à par Danielle, Gabriel était le premier à me voir en pyjama et les cheveux détachées aussi. Je baissa timidement le regard et me passa une main dans mes cheveux, en tentant de mieux les placer un peu. Quand je me risqua à relever mes yeux vers l'Archange Cadet, je remarqua qu'il m'observais de la tête aux pieds avec un fin sourire en coin. Je me sentie rougir de nouveau… Waw ! C'est moi, ou il fait drôlement chaud ici d'un coup ?! Je n'étais pas du tout habituée de me faire regarder de la sorte.

« -Détend-toi, je ne compte pas te mangé. Même si tu es à croquer. » Dit Gabriel avec amusement.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure mais fini par lui sourire doucement en tentant de me détendre. Il avait raison, je n'avais pas à être si timide et réserver… Surtout pas face à lui, ont n'étaient en quelques sortes devenues de bons amis à présent. Je n'avais rien à craindre avec lui.

« -Hum… ? » Fit-il en me tendant une poignée de friandises.

Je regarda un moment les friandises, puis je souris un peu plus en prenant l'une de ses mini barre chocolaté.

« -Merci… » Dit-je en lui souriant.

Je déballa ma mini barre chocolaté et en prise une bouchée. Le chocolat avait toujours été l'une de mes faiblesses côtés friandises. J'observa un moment l'Archange Cadet qui fit apparaitre une sucette style Lollipop rouge dans sa main. Il la mise dans sa bouche et me fit un clin d'œil avec un sourire en coin en remarquant que je l'observais. Il semblait beaucoup aimer le fait que je l'observe. Normalement, j'aurais rougie de plus belle face à ce clin d'œil, mais à ma grande surprise je réussis à lui sourire en retour. Ont se mit à discuter de tout et de rien sur une ambiance de rigolade tout en mangeant quelques friandises.

Après quelques minutes, j'étais beaucoup plus à l'aise. J'avais pris place sur le lit près de Gabriel, ma tête amicalement accoté contre l'une de ses épaules. Je rigolais doucement, alors que l'Archange Cadet me montrait la revue qu'il était en train de lire un peu plus tôt. C'était un magasine qui parlait de mythes et légendes… Tel que les extraterrestres, les abominables hommes des neiges, les chauves-souris vampires ou encore les trous noirs ou le triangle-Bermudes.

« -C'est du gros n'importe quoi ta revue, tu sais ça ! » Dit-je avec amusement.

« -Tu crois ? Hum… J'en sais rien, j'aime bien la théorie des Extraterrestres. » Dit Gabriel sur le même tont amusé.

Je pouffa doucement de rire en observant l'image de l'Extraterrestre en question de la revue.

« -Héhéhé. Mouais, c'est pas mal… Mais c'est quand même un peu tiré par les cheveux. Si les Extraterrestres existaient vraiment, je ne crois pas qu'ils enlèveraient des gens au hasard pour en faire des expériences. Si c'est le cas, qu'ils existent vraiment, ils doivent être une espèce beaucoup plus évoluée que celle des humains. » Dit-je en rigolant un peu.

J'entendis Gabriel rigoler doucement, tandis qu'il étira l'une de ses mains pour me caresser doucement les cheveux. Je souris doucement en le laissant faire, j'avais confiance en lui, je savais qu'il n'abuserait pas de la situation. De toute façon, s'il l'aurait vraiment voulue… Il aurait eu plusieurs occasions pour tenter quelques choses envers moi, aux nombres de fois qu'ont s'est retrouver seul à seul. Mais il n'as jamais rien fait, alors je me disais qu'il méritait ma confiance. Dean avait tort, je n'étais pas ciblée sur son ''tableau de chasse'', j'étais simplement son amie avec qui il pouvait rigoler.

Je repensa alors à ce que Lucifer m'avais dit un peu plus tôt… Il voulait que je fais le message à Gabriel, lui dire qu'il était vraiment désoler et qu'il l'aimait toujours malgré ce qui c'était passé entre eux. Il y eu un petit moment de silence… Je fronça doucement les sourcils avant de me décider à parler dans un demi murmure :

« -Gabriel… »

« -Hmm… ? » Fit-il simplement.

J'hésita un moment, me demandant comment aborder le sujet. Je redressa doucement ma tête et leva mes yeux en sa direction.

« -J'ai été rendre visite à Lucifer, tout à l'heure dans la journée au sous-sol et… Il m'a dit de te faire un message. » Dit-je un peu hésitante.

Gabriel cligna des yeux, alors que je remarqua que son sourire se fana légèrement… Tandis que son visage prit des traits quelques peu plus durcis. Ses yeux dorés se posèrent sur moi, il les plongea dans les miens avec une grande intensité qui me rendit un peu mal à l'aise. Il resta silencieux, l'air d'attendre que je lui dit le reste.

« -Il… Il m'as dit de te dire, qu'il était vraiment désoler. Pour tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux, et particulièrement pour cette fameuse nuit où il t'a poignardé. Il s'en n'ai longuement voulue, il a longuement espéré que tu aille réussit à l'embrouiller… Car malgré tout, à ses yeux tu reste son petit frère. Enfin, bref… Il est vraiment désoler pour tout et il espère pouvoir discuter avec toi. » Dit-je en douceur.

Gabriel écouta attentivement ce que je venais de dire et eut un petit sourire amère en détournant finalement le regard. Il baissa légèrement la tête, mais je remarqua qu'une pointe de tristesse parue s'installer dans ses yeux. À voir sa tristesse, je ressentie un petit pincement à mon cœur. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler. Mais je ne fit rien pour l'instant, me contentant d'écouter ce qu'il alla dire…

« -Lucifer a toujours été un très bon manipulateur… Le meilleur que je connais. » Dit-il avec un petit soupir.

Je me sentie triste pour lui. Je me rapprocha un peu en me blottissant contre lui et posant une main douce sur l'une de ses mains à lui, d'un geste que je voulue réconfortante. Gabriel se mit à fixer ma main que j'avais posée sur l'une des siennes, il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais se dégageas pas de mon emprise. Malgré sa légère surprise, il semblait apprécier mon geste de réconfort.

« -Il semblait sincère… Quand il disait être désoler ? » Questionna l'Archange Cadet calmement.

« -Oui, je crois. Mais… Comme tu l'as dit, c'est un bon manipulateur. Vos mieux restez prudents. » Dit-je doucement en lui caressant de mon autre main ses cheveux.

Gabriel parue songeur. Après quelques secondes de silence, il releva toutefois ses yeux dorés vers moi et me sourit d'un air reconnaissant.

« -Merci… » Murmura-t-il en inclinant sa tête en ma direction.

Je lui souris en retour et accota ma tête sur son épaule, tout en caressant en douceur ses mains entre les miennes. Après quelques minutes de silence, je remarqua les mains de Gabriel se faire molles entre les miennes. Je leva ma tête doucement et remarqua alors que Gabriel avait les yeux fermés, un de ses bras autour de moi et il semblait détendue… Il semblait avoir baisser ses gardes. Peut-être sur le point de s'endormir ? Ça me fit un drôle d'effet de le voir de si près, j'eu l'étrange sensation de me retrouver face à Richard Speight jr en ce moment, l'Acteur qui interprète Gabriel dans la Série Télévisée de Supernatural ! Mais ce n'était pas Richard, c'était vraiment l'Archange Gabriel que j'avais en ce moment face à moi… Je souris adoucis, ne pouvant m'empêcher de le trouvée plutôt mignon quand il était détendue. Je leva doucement l'une de mes mains et lui caressa une mèche de cheveux avec un sourire adoucit.

« -Gabriel… Tu dors ? » Murmurais-je doucement.

« -Hmm… » Fit simplement l'Archange Cadet en guise de réponse.

Je souris amusée et adoucit à la fois. Je voyais bien que Gabriel avait besoin de repos, je devais le laisser tranquille.

Je me redressa doucement tout en me dégageant délicatement de son emprise. Je lui prit son magasine que je posa sur sa table de nuit, je ramassa ses friandises étaler sur le lit que je posa aussi sur sa table de nuit, puis je souris adoucit en rapportant mon attention sur l'Archange Cadet qui semblait s'être endormit. Je m'approcha doucement de lui et lui donna un petit bisou sur sa joue tout en lui murmurant :

« -Bonne nuit, Gaby'… »

Puis sans un mot de plus, je me leva du lit sans faire trop de bruit. J'éteignis la lumière, puis je sortie de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière moi en douceur. Je souris doucement en rejoignant ma chambre, car moi aussi je commençais à avoir sommeil…


	14. Chapitre 14

_**Chapitre 14 : Petite blague et Libération.**_

Quelques jours avaient de nouveau passé, nous étions à présent rendues en milieu de la troisième semaine du mois de Novembre. Durant les jours passés, Castiel faisait sans arrêt des allers-retours, il semblait garder Crowley et ses Démons à l'œil pour pas qu'ils nous trouvent. Dean et Sam cherchaient toujours une solution pour que Nick reste le Véhicule principal de Lucifer. J'avais aussi demandé à Gabriel quand seras venue le moment pour Danielle et moi de recevoir la Grâce des deux Anges, mais il disait que cela prendrait encore un peu de temps. Je le soupçonnais surtout d'espéré que Danielle et moi ont changes d'Avis, mais bon nous n'étions pas presser non plus. Quand l'Archange Cadet nous sentiras près, alors Danielle et moi ont le seras.

Bref…

Là, nous étions un Samedi après-midi. J'étais sagement assise au salon, avec un livre qui parlait des possessions démoniaques entre les mains. Sam était sur le canapé voisin, avec son ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Alors que Danielle, était à mes côtés en traine de lire un livre aussi. Le silence rainait. J'étais plongée dans ma lecture, quand soudainement… Sam émit un petit grognement mécontent. Je leva doucement ma tête de mon livre tout comme Danielle et ont lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« -Ça va, Sam ? » Dit Danielle en douceur.

« -Mon ordinateur déconne encore… » Marmonna-t-il avec une petite moue boudeuse.

« -Ah… Tu as asseyez de la redémarré ? » Dit-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Mouais… C'est ce que je suis en train de faire, peut-être que ça va aider. » Dit-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

À ce moment précis, Dean arriva au salon avec une part de tarte aux pommes à la main. Il se laissa lourdement tombé dans l'un des canapés près de son petit frère qui redémarra son ordinateur portable. Quand l'ordinateur de Sam redémarra enfin, une musique sensuelle se fit entendre alors que Sam écarquilla les yeux et que Dean le regarda avec intrigue. Une voix féminine et enjôleuse se fit entendre de l'ordinateur :

« -Bienvenue sur le site officiel de ''Casa Erotica'' ! Pour visionné l'une de nos vidéos, veuillez appuyer sur les liens indiqués ci-dessous… »

« -Mais qu'est-ce que… » S'intrigua Danielle.

« -C'est quoi ce délire ?! Je n'ai jamais demandé ce site ! » S'indigna Sam.

Je me retenue de ne pas rire alors que la voix féminine et enjôleuse continuait de parler :

« -Si vous préféré télécharger seulement notre galerie de photos, vous pouvez cliquer sur le lien ici… »

« -Waw ! Eh bah, Sammy'… Je ne te savais pas comme ça ! » Se moqua Dean avec un clin d'œil moqueur.

« -Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Comment ont fait pour sortir de ce site ?! » Dit Sam qui semblait mal à l'aise.

Danielle se retenue de ne pas rire à son tour. Je remarqua que Sam tenta d'appuyer sur un bouton de son ordinateur, surement pour sortir de ce site pornographique. Mais au lieu de le sortir de la page, la voix féminine et enjôleuse annonça alors :

« -Vous avez cliquez sur le lien pour télécharger toutes notre galerie de photos ! ''Casa Erotica'' vous remercie de faire affaire avec nous… »

« -Mais j'ai jamais… Merde ! » S'indigna Sam en asseyant de stopper le téléchargement.

J'entendis un petit ricanement sur ma droite. Je redressa la tête et remarqua la présence de Gabriel, qui était sagement appuyer contre l'un des murs avec une sucette style Lollipop entre ses lèvres. En voyant son regard malicieux et son sourire moqueur qui flottait aux coins de ses lèvres, je devina qu'il s'agissait de l'une de ses embrouilles.

« -Gabriel ! Evidemment, j'aurais dû savoir que c'était l'une de tes embrouilles idiotes. » Dit Sam avec agacement en remarquant à son tour la présence de l'Archange Cadet.

Gabriel retira sa sucette de sa bouche, il fit une moue tristounette et posa une main à l'endroit où aurait dû être son cœur.

« -Qui ? Moi !? Oh Sammy', tu me fends le cœur de m'accusez injustement comme ça ! » Répliqua Gabriel avec un air faussement tristounet.

Je roula des yeux mais ne pû m'empêcher de sourire amusée face à son air théâtral. Tout comme moi, Danielle semblait amusée de la situation.

« -C'est Sam, pas Sammy' ! Ça suffit, j'en n'ai marre de tes âneries ! Retire-moi ce site pornographique de mon ordinateur, tout de suite ! » Dit Sam en lui jetant un regard agacé.

« -Hum… Nan ! Pas envie… » Sourit L'Archange Cadet avec provocation.

Il remit sa sucette dans sa bouche, puis il fit demi-tour vers le couloir comme si rien n'était.

« -C'est pas vrai… Gabriel, reviens ici ! » S'indigna Sam.

Sam prit son ordinateur entre ses mains, puis il se mit à la poursuite de Gabriel, pour tenter de le convaincre d'arrêter tout ça. Mais bon, j'en doutais fortement… Gabriel semblait s'amusé de tout ça ! Je rigola doucement et me remise à lire, tandis que Dean continuait de manger tranquillement sa part de tarte et que Danielle se remise aussi à lire.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, puis un bruissement de battement d'ailes se fit entendre. Je releva la tête et remarqua la présence de Castiel.

« -Salut Cas'. » Dit Dean et Danielle en même temps en le remarqua également.

Castiel fit un pâle sourire avec un signe de tête poli, comme à son habitude. Je me leva de mon canapé et m'approcha de lui souriante, puis je lui fit un câlin amical. Je sentie Castiel se raidir légèrement, visiblement un peu surprit par mon câlin. Mais en quelques secondes, il se détendit légèrement et entoura amicalement ses bras autour de moi pour me rendre mon accolade. Je souris quand il me rendit mon accolade, un peu maladroitement, mais il me l'avait quand même rendue et cela fit mon bonheur. C'était ma manière de dire que j'étais heureuse de le revoir. Après un petit moment, je me dégageas un peu en douceur et lui souris amicalement.

« -Alors, ça va ? » Dit-je en douceur.

« -Ça peut aller, oui. » Dit-il en me faisant un petit sourire.

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent alors entendre dans le couloir, tandis que Gabriel revenait au salon avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais en voyant Castiel, qui avait toujours un bras amical autour de ma taille, je remarqua que le sourire de l'Archange Cadet s'effaça légèrement. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement et restèrent fixement poser sur le bras de Castiel autour de ma taille.

« -Il est passé où Sam ? » Dit Dean en haussant un sourcil.

Castiel retira doucement son bras de ma taille et Gabriel parue sortir de ses pensées, il redressa ses yeux dorés en direction de Dean et reprit son air moqueur et sûr de lui comme si rien n'était.

« -T'en fait pas, il est allé mettre son ordinateur portable en sécurité dans sa chambre. Héhé, comme si cela alla m'empêcher d'y toucher. » Ricana l'Archange Cadet.

Sam arriva au même moment tout en répliquant :

« -Tu n'as pas intérêt à aller dans ma chambre ! Ou alors je jure que tu le regretteras ! »

Mais Gabriel ne semblait pas inquiet, pas le moindrement ! Au contraire, je remarqua dans son regard qu'il prenait ça comme un défi quel-conte.

« -J'ai peut-être trouvé une solution, pour Lucifer. » Dit calmement Castiel.

« -Ah bon ? » Dit Danielle avec intrigue.

Ont le regarda tous avec intrigue.

« -Sam, tu te souviens quand tu as voulu que Lucifer te possède… Tu as avalé une tonne de sang de Démons, dans le but de tenter de lui résister et que ton corps supporte bien l'arrivé de l'Archange Déchu en toi. Je me suis dit que peut-être… Que si ont fait boire à Nick la même quantité de sang de Démons, il finira peut-être par bien supporter Lucifer en lui de façon permanente ? » Expliqua Castiel l'air songeur.

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard.

« -C'est pas bête… Peut-être que cela pourrait fonctionner. » Approuva Dean.

« -Ont ne perd rien d'asseyez en tout cas. » Dit Sam en haussant les épaules.

Après en avoir longuement discuté, ont décida alors de faire le test sur Lucifer. Heureusement, Castiel avait déjà prévue le coup, il avait déjà une gourde remplie de sang de Démons en sa possession. Ont descendaient alors tous au sous-sol. Une fois à l'intérieur de la pièce secrète, là où était Lucifer, je remarqua que la température était plus froide… Au moins dix degré de moins que partout ailleurs dans le Bunker ! Je frissonna un peu alors que mes yeux se posèrent sur Le Diable… L'Archange Déchu était sagement assis derrière sa table, les mains toujours bien menottées. Danielle et moi restions un peu en retraient, se contentant d'observer ce qui alla suivre. Mais en regardant Lucifer d'un peu plus près, je remarqua que sa peau commençait à pellés en blessures sur le rebord de son visage ici et là. Signe que son Véhicule n'allait pas le supporter encore longtemps.

En remarquant notre présence, Lucifer redressa sa tête et étira ses lèvres en un fin rictus malicieux.

« -Tien, tien… J'ai le droit à une très grande visite ce soir, la famille au complet. Que m'en vaut l'honneur ? » Dit calmement l'Archange Déchu.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence avant que Dean ne sort de sa poche la petite gourde de sang de Démon que Castiel lui avait donné. Dean tendit la gourde en direction de l'Archange Déchu qui haussa un sourcil.

« -Bois ça… » Ordonna Dean le visage impassible.

Lucifer renifla et sourit malicieusement.

« -Du… Sang de Démons ? Héhé, vous croyez que cela va aider le cas de ce bon vieux Nick de mieux me supporter ?! Si je peux me permettre, cela risque d'être que temporaire… J'aurais besoin de beaucoup plus de sang que ça pour que le résultat soit permanant ! » Dit Lucifer calmement.

« -C'est justement notre but, mais ont va commencer à petites doses… Aller, cul sec ! » Dit Sam en grimaçant.

L'Archange Déchu prit la petite gourde entre ses mains, mais il ne buvait pas, il nous regarda tous tour à tour d'un regard malicieux.

« -Je boirais qu'à une seule condition… » Déclara-t-il toujours aussi calme.

Ont échangeaient tous un regard, un peu sur nos gardes, mais ont écouta tout de même ce que Le Diable avait à dire…

« -Si je bois ce sang de Démons, alors vous devez me libéré ! Je veux simplement être libre de mes mouvements, mais je peux vous faire la promesse de ne pas sortir de ce Bunker sans l'un d'entre vous. J'en n'ai simplement marre d'être enfermé, je veux juste pouvoir être libre tout en restant dans le Bunker. » Expliqua l'Archange Déchu.

J'écarquilla les yeux, pas très sûr que cela soit vraiment une bonne idée de le laisser se balader librement dans le Bunker. Tant qu'il était enfermé ici, ça me rassurais un peu… Mais s'il est libre de ses mouvements, qui nous dit qu'il allait vraiment tenir parole et rester sagement au Bunker ?!

« -Ont n'est d'accord ? » Sourit Lucifer.

« -D'accord, tu pourras te balader librement dans le Bunker, mais tu ne devras pas en sortir ! » Dit Dean à contre cœur.

« -Ont n'as ta parole ? » Dit Sam en le regardant attentivement.

« -Bien entendue. » Dit Lucifer avec un fin rictus.

Comme pour conclure notre marché, Lucifer cala alors d'un coup sec la petite gourde de sang de Démons ! Aussitôt le sang avaler, la peau du Véhicule de Lucifer parue se guérir… Les blessures disparurent peu à peu et sa peau redevenue à la normal. Lucifer respira à fond, puis il se leva en tendant ses poignets menottés en directions des frères Winchester.

« -Ont n'as conclu un marché… Alors retirés moi ses trucs ! » Dit-il calmement avec un rictus en coin.

Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard. Mais ils devaient tenir parole… Sam sortie une petite clé de sa poche et détacha les menottes des poignets de Lucifer. L'Archange Déchu eu un sourire satisfait tout en se frottant doucement les poignets.

« -Au moindre faux pas, ont te menotteras à nouveau. » Prévenue Dean.

« -Évidement… » Sourit Lucifer.

Je me sentais pas très rassurée à l'idée de voir Lucifer libre dans le Bunker, mais bon, j'espérais qu'il n'allait pas faire de bêtises… J'espérais que les jours à venir allait bien se passé…


	15. Chapitre 15

_**Chapitre 15 : Petite journée tranquille.**_

Une semaine entière c'était écoulée, depuis qu'ont avaient laissé la liberté à Lucifer de se balader librement dans le Bunker, avec la promesse de ne pas en sortir s'en l'un de nous. À ma grande surprise, la présence de l'Archange Déchue me troubla moins que je l'aurais pensé. Enfaite… En général, je me contentais d'évitée de me retrouver seul à seul avec lui. Mais tant que je n'étais pas seul à seul avec lui, il ne me gênait pas trop. J'arrivais à lui parler, il m'arrivait même de rigoler un peu en sa présence. Je devais avouée, que malgré ce qu'il est, il avait un sens de l'humour qui me plaisait bien. Mais malgré que j'apprécie son sens de l'humour, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rester en gardes vis-à-vis lui. Un peu comme tout le monde… Il s'agissait tout de même de Lucifer ! L'Archange Déchu avait également fini par savoir qu'entre Danielle et moi… Il y avait plus que de l'amitié, que nous étions en couple. Lucifer avait en premier parue un peu surprit, mais par la suite, il avait parue comprendre et n'avait pas fait grand commentaire… Malgré qu'à son regard, j'avais crû qu'il semblait intéresser intérieurement sans vraiment l'avoué à haute voix.

Bref…

Ce matin-là, pour une des rares fois, je fus la première à me réveiller. J'alla alors prendre une bonne douche pour mieux me réveiller. En sortant de la douche, j'enfila une paire de jeans bleu foncé, avec une chemise à manches courtes carottés de couleurs noire et bleu foncé. Je me maquilla un peu, seulement pour faire jolie, je mise un peu de mon parfum favoris de marque ''PlayBoy''. Puis je me fis une couette haute, comme à mon habitude avec mon élastique rouge. Je jeta un coup d'œil rapide à mon reflet dans le miroir, je fis un petit sourire, puis enfin prête je sortie de la salle de bain en me dirigeant vers les escaliers pour aller à la cuisine.

Une fois à la cuisine, je me prise deux tranches de pains que je mise dans le grille-pain, je prise du beurre d'Arachide avec de la confiture, puis un grand verre de lait. Une fois mes toasts grillés, j'étendis le beurre d'Arachide et la confiture dessus. Puis je prise mon assiette avec mes deux toasts ainsi que mon verre de lait en mains, pour aller m'installer à la table de la salle à manger. Mais une fois dans la salle à manger, je remarqua alors la présence de Castiel qui était assis à la table avec une tasse de café face à lui. Je lui souris amicalement alors qu'il me rendit mon sourire en remarquant ma présence.

« -Salut, Castiel. » Dit-je amicalement en venant m'assoir en face de lui.

« -Salut, Catherine. Tu as bien dormis ? » Dit-il amicalement.

« -Oh oui, comme un Ange. » Dit-je avec un sourire amusée.

Castiel fronça les sourcils doucement à mon expression utiliser.

« -Ah… Mais… Les Anges, ça ne dort pas vraiment. » Me fit remarquer Castiel en me regardant avec intrigue.

Je rigola doucement.

« -C'est une simple expression, Cas'. Ça veut dire que oui, que j'ai très bien dormis. » Dit-je amusée de la situation.

« -Oh ! » Fit-il avec un petit sourire gêner.

Je rigola de nouveau doucement ne pouvant m'empêcher de le trouver mignon, surtout quand il souriait et aussi pour son côté maladroit. Mais ce que je ressentais pour Castiel, c'était purement amical... Je l'aimais comme un grand frère. L'Ange me sourit en retour, il semblait apprécier me voir heureuse. Je souris doucement et prise une bouchée de l'une de mes toasts.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence, durant lequel je mangeais mon p'tit dej' et que Castiel buvait sa tasse de café. Après quelques minutes de silence, Castiel reprit parole doucement :

« -J'aime bien l'ambiance amical, entre nous deux. Malgré que à notre première rencontre, tu as asseyez de m'assommer à coup de téléphone ! »

« -Ah ouais… Héhé… Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te dire que j'en suis d'ailleurs vraiment très désoler. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise… J'imagine que c'était un réflexe de survie ou un truc du genre… Mais quand même, je suis vraiment sincèrement désoler. » Dit-je avec un sourire un peu gênée.

« -Ce n'est rien, tout est déjà pardonner depuis longtemps. » Me rassura-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Je souris un peu plus, doucement rassurez.

« -Mais, j'ai remarqué que avec Danielle… L'ambiance est un peu plus tendue. Pour une raison que j'ignore, elle semble un peu distante envers moi. » Dit l'Ange en fronçant doucement les sourcils.

Je prise une nouvelle bouchée de l'une de mes toasts, tout en le regardant et en l'écoutant parler. En observant Castiel, je remarquais qu'il semblait un peu contrarié par le fait que Danielle se montre un peu distante envers lui. Je baissa le regard, un moment songeuse puis je parue comprendre… L'Ange parue remarquer que j'avais compris la raison du pourquoi Danielle se montrait si distante envers lui.

« -Tu en sait la raison ? » Dit-il en me regardant avec intensité.

Je me sentie un peu mal à l'aise de lui dire la raison, mais je devais me montrée honnête. De toute façon, j'avais jamais été très douée pour mentir à qui que ce soit. Je releva mes yeux en sa direction et me décida enfin à parler :

« -Je crois qu'elle se sent un peu trop près de son personnage inventée… Car tu vois, dans notre monde Danielle et moi faisons des jeux de rôles, mais en version écriture. Ça s'appellent des RP', ont joues le rôle d'un personnage. Et elle s'est inventé un personnage, du nom de Alexiel Winchester, qui est supposé être la sœur jumelle de Dean. Et… Hum… Et bien… Dans nos RP', son personnage, Alexiel était ta… Bah… Elle était ta p'tite amie. » Dit-je en détournant le regard un peu mal à l'aise.

Castiel parue songeur, puis il fit une tête bizarre.

« -Oh… Je vois. Donc, si elle est un peu distante envers moi, c'est… Qu'elle a peur de ressentir la même chose que son personnage ressent pour moi ? » Dit-il un peu confus.

« -Je crois que oui, c'est ça… Mais, dans nos RP', son personnage n'est plus avec toi à présent… Car avec toutes les bêtises que tu as fait, elle a préférée se tournée vers quelqu'un d'autre. » Dit-je en évitant son regard.

« -Les bêtises que j'ai fait… ? » Interrogeas-t-il intriguer.

« -Oui… Hum… Genre comme la fois que tu as embrassé La Démone, Meg… Ou la fois que tu as eu une aventure amoureuse avec La Faucheuse, April… Son personnage t'avais pardonné tes erreurs jusqu'à présent mais… Quand tu as embrassé l'Ange Hannah, alors elle en n'a eu assez. Elle à décider de rompe avec toi. » Dit-je en sentant mes joues un peu rougir de gêne.

Ça me faisait vraiment très bizarre de parler de tout ça, surtout en la présence du véritable Castiel.

« -Je vois que votre monde sait vraiment tout de nos vies. » Dit Castiel un peu embarrassé.

« -Désoler… » Dit-je un peu gêné de la situation.

« -Non, ce n'est rien. C'est bien de savoir que ont n'as aucun secret pour vous. » Dit-il avec un peu d'amusement pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Je releva mes yeux vers lui et lui souris, rassurez de voir qu'il ne semblait pas vexé par tout ce que je venais de dire.

« -Et… Vers qui le personnage de Danielle s'est-elle tournée ? Je veux dire… Dans vos… Hum… RP', c'est ça ? » Dit-il en me regardant.

J'hocha doucement la tête avant de dire :

« -Et bien… Je… Hum… Son personnage est maintenant en couple avec Lucifer ! »

Castiel haussa un sourcil. Il semblait un peu confus à force de chercher à comprendre tout ce que je venais de dire.

« -Bref… Tout ça pour dire que… Si Danielle est un peu distante envers toi, je crois que c'est parce qu'elle craint que tu agis pareil que dans nos RP' envers elle. Je crois qu'elle a peur de t'accorder sa confiance, de peur que tu la trahisses. » Dit-je doucement.

Castiel parue mieux comprendre et hocha doucement la tête.

« -Mais si je lui montre que je suis digne de confiance, elle va surement être plus amical… Non ? » Dit-il amicalement.

« -Oui, oui bien sûr… Sans nul doute. » Dit-je avec un léger sourire.

« -Et toi… Tu as confiance en moi ? » Dit-il un peu hésitant.

« -Oui, je te fait confiance. En fait, je te considère un peu comme le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu. » Dit-je souriante.

Castiel sourit doucement, l'air rassurez de ce que je venais de dire.

« -Je suis heureux de l'entendre. » Dit-il en me souriant.

Je lui souris en retour. J'étais heureuse de voir qu'il semblait heureux face au fait que je le considère comme un grand frère.

« -Et… Dans vos rôle de RP', toi tu joue le rôle de qui ? » Dit Castiel avec intrigue.

« -Oh… Personnellement, je n'ai pas fait de rôle inventé. Enfaite, mon premier rôle en RP' que j'ai joué c'était le tien. Mais j'ai ensuite changer pour le rôle de Gabriel. Puis aussi celui de Lucifer et Michel également, mais finalement je suis resté accrocher au rôle de Gabriel qui m'allais le mieux. » Dit-je avec un petit sourire.

« -Le rôle de Gabriel, vraiment ? C'est plutôt amusant que tu l'apprécie, surtout que maintenant que tu fais partie de notre monde, Gabriel semble d'ailleurs beaucoup t'apprécier également. » Dit Castiel amuser de la situation.

Je rigola doucement.

« -Moui… J'ai crû remarquer qu'il m'apprécie en effet beaucoup. » Dit-je en douceur.

« -Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose… Une présence féminine à ses côtés peut que lui faire du bien. » Dit Castiel amicalement.

Je lui sourit en retour. Je fini de mangée mes toasts et buvait tranquillement mon verre de lait alors qu'un nouveau petit silence s'installa tandis que Castiel prit une gorgée de sa tasse de café. Un peu plus tard, ont fut rejoint par les autres et le reste de la journée se passa très bien…


	16. Chapitre 16

_**Chapitre 16 : Une soirée plutôt arrosée.**_

Le reste de la journée c'était très bien passé. Quand l'heure du repas du soir fut arrivée, je réalisa que le temps avait vraiment passé très vite ! Vers 18h30, ont se retrouva tous à la table de la salle à manger, autour d'un délicieux repas que Danielle avait pris soin de préparée. Elle aimait cuisiner, et puis tout le monde semblaient apprécier sa cuisine. Pour ce soir, elle avait fait un bon steak avec une purée fait maison et quelques petits légumes. Depuis que Lucifer mangeait avec nous, le temps des repas étaient devenue plutôt… Silencieux. Et ce soir-là, le silence semblait de nouveau maitre. Enfin… C'était le cas, jusqu'au moment où Gabriel avait commencé à jeter le restant de ses légumes en direction de Sam, juste pour l'embêter évidemment ! Assit en diagonale de Gabriel, Sam avait en premier tenté d'ignoré l'Archange Cadet. Mais après le troisième petit bout de carotte que Gabriel lui lançait dans les cheveux, Sam parue enfin démontré une pointe d'agacement. Sam redressa la tête avec un long soupir et jeta un regard agacé en direction de l'Archange Cadet, qui était assis à ma droite. Quand Sam lui jeta son regard agacé, Gabriel se contenta de sourire d'un air innocent en regardant ailleurs, comme si rien n'était. Sam roula des yeux et fini par l'ignoré de nouveau tout en se remettant à manger. Mais à peine qu'il se remit à manger, que Gabriel recommença son p'tit manège qui semblait l'amusé au plus haut point. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il lança une petite cuillère de purée qui revola à la figure de Sam !

« -Arrrgnh, Gabriel ! Mais c'est bientôt fini ton p'tit jeu à la con ?! » S'indigna Sam en prenant sa serviette de table pour essuyer la purée de sur son visage.

« -Qui… Moi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Sourit l'Archange Cadet d'un air faussement innocent.

Je jeta un regard tour à tour en direction de Gabriel et de Sam, tout en me retenant de ne pas rigoler de la situation.

« -Gabriel ! J'apprécie le fait que tu embête Sam, mais quand même… Gâché une si bonne cuisine, c'est du gâchis. » Sourit Lucifer d'un tont toujours aussi calme comme à son habitude.

Je jeta un regard en direction de Danielle à ma gauche et je remarqua qu'elle semblait avoir rougit au compliment que Lucifer venait de faire sur le repas qu'elle avait préparé. Elle lui sourit timidement tout en ramenant une mèche rebelle derrière l'une de ses oreilles. Je souris amusée, me disant que même avec son air timide, elle était toujours aussi jolie. Et en n'en jugé par le fin sourire que Lucifer affichait, je devina qu'il était du même avis que moi. Danielle parue toutefois reprendre ses esprits en voyant du coin de l'œil Gabriel qui se préparait à lancer une nouvelle carotte vers Sam…

« -Gabriel ! Si tu lance encore un seul bout de nourriture, je te jure que je te prive de dessert ! » Menaça Danielle en lui jetant un regard de reproche.

Gabriel écarquilla les yeux et lui jeta un regard de ''chien battu'' tout en croisant les bras sur son torse. Cette fois, je ne pû m'empêcher de retenir un petit rire. Sa petite moue faisait que le rendre encore plus adorable. Mais bon, je savais que en disant le mot ''dessert'', l'Archange Cadet risquait de mieux se tenir tranquille. Car il adorait les desserts… Si ce n'était que de lui, je crois qu'il mangerait que ça !

« -Ont peux plus rien faire ici ! » Marmonna Gabriel en soupirant.

« -Hum… Là, je lui donne raison. Cet endroit est quand même d'un très grand ennui. » Fit remarquer Lucifer avec une petite moue à son tour.

Gabriel fit une petite moue avec un long soupir exagéré. Je souris amusée, ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de le trouver mignon quand il faisait sa petite moue. L'Archange Cadet baissa un moment le regard mais il le releva presque aussitôt, cette fois avec un grand sourire et les yeux pétillants.

« -Et si ont sortaient prendre un verre ? » Sourit-il.

« -Ce n'ai pas censé être un pêcher pour vous ? » Dit Sam en roulant des yeux.

« - Mouais… Et alors ? M'en fiche, Papa ne dit jamais rien de toute façon ! Nous sommes sur Terre, il faut bien en profiter un peu. » Répliqua Gabriel en haussant un sourcil.

« -Gabriel n'as pas tort… Si cela dérange temps à Papa, il n'as qu'à venir nous le dire lui-même ! » Sourit Lucifer.

Gabriel eut un plus grand sourire, l'air heureux que son grand frère l'approuve.

« -Ça m'ennuis de l'avoué mais… C'est vrai qu'un bon verre ne serait pas de refus. » Avoua Dean.

Malgré quelques protestations de la part de Sam et Castiel, ont fini par acceptés de tous sortir prendre un verre. Mais avant de partir, Danielle et moi alla se changer pour mettre une tenue un peu plus confortable pour une sortie.

Danielle avait enfilé une jolie robe de couleur noire à petites bretelles qui lui arrivait à la hauteur des genoux, elle c'était aussi un peu maquillée pour faire jolie, elle avait mis un peu de son parfum favoris, puis elle laissa ses cheveux détachées en les laissant retombés doucement le longs de ses épaules et son dos. Elle avait aussi enfilé une paire de petites bottines à petits talons. Pour ma part j'avais enfilé une jolie robe noire sans bretelles et lasser avec des lacets violets à l'avant qui m'arrivais un peu en haut des genoux, je m'étais également un peu maquillée pour faire jolie, j'avais mise de mon parfum de la marque ''PlayBoy'', puis j'avais attaché mes cheveux en une couette haute tout en laissant quelques mèches rebelles y tombées ici et là. J'avais aussi enfilé une paire de bottes en cuir noire qui m'arrivait sous les genoux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ont se rejoignaient tous à l'entrée du Bunker. Sam portait un jeans bleu foncé avec un chandail bleu-vert qui laissait entrevoir le collet d'une chemise blanche. Dean portait un jeans bleu foncé avec un t-shirt blanc et une chemise carottés aux couleurs bleu et blanc qui avaient laissé ouverte. Castiel pour sa part avait retiré son trench-coat et portait un habit trois pièce noir avec une chemise blanche mais il ne portait pas sa cravate, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu plus décontracté. Lucifer portait un jeans bleu-gris foncé avec une chemise noir, qui avait laissé les deux premiers boutons détachés. Pour sa part Gabriel avait enfilé un jeans bleu-gris foncé avec une chemise rouge foncé sur laquelle il avait laissé les deux premiers boutons détachés. Ils étaient tous très mignons vêtues comme ça, mais celui qui attira le plus mon regard fut évidement Gabriel.

D'ailleurs, je remarqua qu'il ne m'avais pas lâcher des yeux depuis mon arrivée. Son regard en disait très long… J'avais l'impression qu'il me déshabillait carrément du regard ! Cela était plutôt intimidant, en fait, je me sentais un peu gêner qu'il me regarde comme ça. Ça me faisais bizarre, car je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'ont me regarde avec ce genre de regard… Non, pas moi. J'étais plutôt celle qui passais inaperçue normalement, je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude d'avoir des regards sur moi durant des sorties. Mais malgré ma timidité, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire doucement tout en ramenant une mèche rebelle derrière l'une de mes oreilles. Je jeta un regard en billet vers Danielle et remarqua qu'elle regardait vers Lucifer avec un petit sourire gêner… Je souris un peu plus amusée en remarquant que Lucifer semblait également la dévorée du regard.

Gabriel émit un petit sifflement et s'approcha de quelques pas en se plaçant entre moi et Danielle, tout en mettant un bras autour du cou de Danielle et son autre bras autour de mon cou à moi. Il nous regarda un moment tour à tour de la tête aux pieds avec un fin rictus charmeur aux coins de ses lèvres.

« -Cela devraient être interdits d'êtres si sexy, mesdames ! » Sourit-il en nous regardant tour à tour.

Je sentie mes joues s'enflammée, un peu gênée mais aussi touchée par ce qu'il avait dit. Ma timidité fit toutefois place à l'amusement face à la situation. Je rigola doucement et haussa un sourcil en répliquant avec amusement :

« -Si tu préfère, ont va se changer tout de suite… »

« -Tu plaisante ?! Ont va avoir trop la classe avec des femmes comme vous à nos côtés ! » Sourit Gabriel en me faisant un clin d'œil charmeur.

Je rigola doucement de nouveau alors que Lucifer poussa un peu Gabriel sur le côté, pour pouvoir se mettre près de Danielle en mettant à son tour l'un de ses bras autour du cou de Danielle. Je souris amusée, ont aurait presque dit que Lucifer avait ressentie un peu de jalousie, à voir Gabriel si près de Danielle… Mais bon, c'était peut-être juste une idée que je me faisais.

« -Et puis, il y auras aucun danger. Ont seras là pour vous garder à l'œil. » Sourit Lucifer en faisant un clin d'œil en direction de Danielle.

Je remarqua que Danielle rougit à son tour avec un petit rire gênée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ont étaient en voiture en route vers la ville. Danielle et moi montions à bord de l'Impala avec Sam et Dean. Tandis que Castiel prit sa voiture beige, en compagnie de Gabriel et Lucifer. Environs 40 minutes plus tard, ont se retrouva tous les sept devant un bar. Ont gara nos voitures devant dans la rue, puis ont franchies les portes. Le bar semblait avoir une belle ambiance… Il y avait beaucoup de gens, certains dansaient sur une grande piste de danse, d'autre étaient au comptoir ou à certaines tables pour boire ou discuter. Il y avait même une petite scène devant pour faire du Karaoké, puis un peu plus loin il y avait aussi un petit coin avec des stripteaseuses qui dansaient.

Je regarda un moment autour et suivis le reste de notre petit groupe. Ont s'installa tranquillement à une table, un peu retiré avec une très grande banquette. Je me retrouva assise sur la grande banquette entre Danielle et Gabriel, sur la gauche de Gabriel il y avait Castiel, suivie de Dean et Sam, alors que Lucifer était assis de l'autre côté de Danielle. Quelques minutes se passèrent avant qu'une jolie serveuse vienne prendre notre commende. Sam, Dean et Castiel commandèrent une bière… Puis Lucifer un verre de whisky pur et Gabriel un verre de Vodka pur. Danielle commanda une Vodka à la vanille française et moi une Vodka Smirnoff. La serveuse prit nos commende en note, puis elle revenue environs 10 minutes plus tard nous porter nos breuvages demander.

L'ambiance était à la rigolade. Les minutes et les heures passèrent sans même que je m'en rends vraiment compte. Un peu plus tard, j'étais rendue à ma troisièmes Smirnoff. Je rigolais un peu pour rien, surement sous l'effet de l'alcool. Mais bon, je n'étais pas la seule Danielle aussi semblait un peu rigoler pour rien sous l'effet de l'alcool. Mais c'était juste marrant, avec un peu d'alcool je me sentais moins timide… J'avais envie de rire, j'avais envie de bouger, j'avais envie de tout simplement ''lâcher mon fou''.

Un peu plus tard, je me leva pour aller me chercher une nouvelle Smirnoff. Mais, sur le chemin... Un homme assez grand venue se mettre sur mon chemin. Il semblait ivre, à n'en jugé par son odeur et sa démarche. Je tenta de le détourné sans faire d'histoire, mais celui-ci me bloqua le chemin avec un sourire moqueur.

« -Tien, tien… Salut ma belle, alors ont n'est seule ? » Dit-il en me regardant de la tête aux pieds d'un regard qui en disait long.

Je roula des yeux tout en disant sèchement :

« -Non, je suis accompagnée. Désoler, j'aimerais passé… »

Mais l'homme me bloqua de nouveau le chemin.

« -Roooh allé, ne fait pas ta timide… Je suis sûr que tu aimerais bien passé un peu de temps avec un homme comme moi. » Dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Je me sentie d'un coup très mal à l'aise de la situation. Mais à ce moment, je sentie une présence près de moi et un bras qui s'enroula autour de ma taille. Je sursauta légèrement à ce contact et me sentie rougir. Je releva doucement les yeux et remarqua que c'était Gabriel, qui se trouvait près de moi et qui avait enrouler un bras autour de ma taille d'un geste protecteur. Il jeta un regard de défie en direction de l'homme ivre qui parue un peu se ravisé en voyant que je n'étais pas seule. Je sentie un grand soulagement m'envahir, je me sentie d'un coup beaucoup plus en sécurité avec Gabriel près de moi.

« -Tout va bien, Chérie ? » Dit Gabriel sans lâcher l'homme des yeux.

L'entendre m'appeler ''Chérie'' me fit un drôle d'effet. Mais je compris qu'il disait surtout ça pour faire comprendre à l'homme ivre qu'il était avec moi… Pour laisser croire que nous étions ensembles ?! Malgré que cela me fasse un peu bizarre, je me décida à jouer le jeu, en espérant que l'homme ivre alla me laisser tranquille de cette manière. Je me colla un peu à Gabriel, tout en posant une main douce sur son torse et lui fit mon plus beau sourire.

« -Oui, tout va bien… Ne t'en fait pas mon amour, cet homme faisait que passé. » Dit-je en accotant ma tête sur son épaule.

Je sentie Gabriel resserrer son emprise autour de ma taille tout en jetant un regard provocateur à l'homme ivre.

« -Mouais… J'espère bien, pour lui. Car s'il ose encore t'approcher, je jure que je lui règle son compte ! » Prévenue-t-il d'un tont menaçant.

L'homme ivre parue un peu en garde face aux paroles que venait de dire Gabriel. Il choisit donc de partir sans histoire. Je lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement alors que Gabriel eut un petit rire, visiblement amusé de la situation.

« -Héhé, ont vois que ce n'est qu'un p'tit trouillard celui-là. » Rigola l'Archange Cadet.

« -Mouais… Mais bon, en même temps… Avec le tont de ta voix, tu semblais bien sérieux quand tu disais vouloir lui régler son compte s'il m'approchait de nouveau ! » Dit-je avec amusement.

« -Oh mais, j'étais sérieux ! » Répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil avec amusement.

Je rigola un peu et lui souris adoucie. Je réalisa que j'étais toujours coller à lui et que l'un de ses bras était toujours autour de ma taille, mais je ne cherchais pas à m'en dégagée. Ni lui d'ailleurs.

« -Merci… » Dit-je doucement en baissant un peu le regard avec un petit sourire.

Gabriel pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et m'observa un moment de la tête aux pieds, avant de finir par me sourire en retour d'un air un peu adoucit également. Il me relâcha délicatement et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la piste de danse avant de rapporter son attention sur moi avec un grand sourire enjoué.

« -Je m'apprêtais à aller faire un tour sur la piste de danse… Tu veux venir ? » Dit-il d'un tont amusé.

Waw ! Je rêve, ou il vient de m'inviter à danser avec lui ?! Je me sentie un peu gênée de la situation… Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur et baissa timidement le regard. Je ramena doucement une mèche derrière mes oreilles et lui fit un sourire timide.

« -Oh non… Non, c'est gentil. Mais je danse vraiment très mal. Je ne préfère pas. » Dit-je doucement.

Gabriel me sourit en retour.

« -D'accord, comme tu veux… Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver. » Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil avec un sourire en coin.

Je lui souris alors qu'il s'éloigna vers la piste de danse, là où de la musique style rock jouait. Je continua mon chemin vers le comptoir pour me commander ma Smirnoff, tout en jetant quelques coup d'œil discrètement de temps à autre vers Gabriel qui était sur la piste de danse. Deux minutes plus tard, le Barman revenue pour me donner ma Smirnoff. Je le remercia, puis je l'ouvris tout en n'en prenant une grande gorgée. Je passa ma langue sur mes lèvres tout en jetant un nouveau regard vers Gabriel, mais… Ce que je vue me mise d'un coup un peu sur les nerfs. Je vue Gabriel sur la piste de danse, entouré de deux jolies blondinettes qui le collait d'un peu trop près à mon goût durant la danse avec lui. J'étouffa un petit grognement en buvant une autre gorgée de ma Smirnoff tout en les surveillant de très près. Serait-ce possible que… J'éprouve de la jalousie ?! Non ! Impossible ! Gabriel était qu'un très bon ami, ont étaient copains et c'est tout ! Il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait et avec qui il voulait ! Je n'avais rien à dire ! Mais pourtant… C'était bel et bien le cas, voir les deux jolies blondinettes si près de lui ne me plaisais pas du tout !

Je prise une nouvelle grande gorgée de ma Smirnoff, puis sans même que je le réalise vraiment, je me leva et me dirigeas droit sur la piste de danse en direction de Gabriel. Une fois près de l'Archange Cadet, je fusilla les deux jolies blondinettes du regard, ce qui eut pour effet de les faires un peu reculer de lui en me fusillant également du regard. Toutefois, en regardant Gabriel, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire tout en me radoucissant face à lui.

« -J'ai changé d'avis… Danser un peu me feras le plus grand bien. » Dit-je avec amusement.

« -Voilà une bonne nouvelle. » Sourit Gabriel avec amusement.

Il me prise par les mains et m'entraina dans une danse. Je rigola et me mise à suivre ses pas de danse. Heureusement, c'était une musique rock qui bougeait, de cette manière j'étais moins mal à l'aise que si ça aurait été un slow ! Peu à peu, je me sentais plus à l'aise de danser avec Gabriel. Je rigolais avec lui, tandis qu'il dansait avec moi, me prenant parfois les mains, ou me faisant parfois tournée. Durant quelques pas de danse, j'osais même me coller un peu à lui et je pouvais parfois sentir ses mains qui se posaient sur mes hanches. Mais je me laissais faire, ses mains ne me gênais pas. J'étais heureuse d'être sur la piste de danse avec lui, je faisais que m'amuser un peu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ont arrêta de danser car ont étaient un peu essouffler.

« -Pour quelqu'un qui danse vraiment très mal… Tu… Tu n'est pas mal du tout ! » Sourit Gabriel le souffle un peu court.

« -Merci… Mais c'est grâce à toi… Tu danse aussi pas mal du tout. » Dit-je amusée le souffle un peu court aussi.

Tout en rigolant et en tenant Gabriel par la main, je le suivi pour qu'ont retournent s'assoir avec les autres…


	17. Chapitre 17

_**Chapitre 17 : Fin de soirée mouvementée.**_

Tout en tenant toujours la main de Gabriel, je le suiva jusqu'à notre table pour y retrouver les autres. Mais en arrivant sur place, je remarqua l'absence de Danielle… Je fronça doucement les sourcils et dit intriguée :

« -Elle est passé où Danielle ? »

« -Castiel l'as invité à danser… » Dit Sam avec un petit sourire.

Je tourna mon regard en direction de la piste de danse, et je remarqua que en effet, Castiel était en traine de danser avec Danielle qui semblait bien rire avec lui. Je sourie amusée, j'avais confiance en Castiel, je savais qu'il asseyait seulement de la détendre vis-à-vis lui et pas de la draguée. Mais quand je rapporta mon attention vers notre petit groupe, je remarqua le regard un peu assombrit que Lucifer jetait en direction de Castiel. Je passa toutefois aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

« -À ce que j'ai pû voir, vous aussi… Vous avez dansé. » Dit Dean en me regardant Gabriel et moi tour à tour.

« -Oh oui ! Cath' est une très bonne cavalière. » Sourit Gabriel en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je souris et roula mes yeux.

« -Je ne suis pas si douée que ça… C'est plutôt toi qui me guidais. » Dit-je avec amusement.

Gabriel haussa ses sourcils et me fit un sourire en coin, ce qui me fit un peu rigoler. Je relâcha sa main et reprise place sur la banquette, tout comme lui qui s'assit ensuite près de moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Castiel et Danielle revenus à notre table, le souffle un peu court. Danielle prise place de l'autre côté de moi et Castiel prit place près de Dean et Sam. Je remarqua de nouveau du coin de l'œil le regard noir que Lucifer jeta en direction de Castiel. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il était jaloux, que Castiel aille inviter Danielle à danser. Mais bon, c'était peut-être juste une idée que je me faisais. Ont se remis à parler de tout et de rien, sur l'ambiance de la rigolade.

Mais un peu plus tard, Lucifer se leva en disant qu'il avait besoin d'un autre verre. Ne voulant pas le laisser seul, Gabriel décida de l'accompagné. Je les regardais du coin de l'œil et remarqua qu'ils allèrent en direction du comptoir pour se commander d'autres verres. Je ne leur fis pas vraiment attention, rigolant à une blague que Dean venait de dire. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, je remarqua que Danielle à côté de moi fis une tête un peu triste en regardant vers le comptoir. Je fronça les sourcils doucement et suivit son regard… Je remarqua alors de loin, que Lucifer était en traine de discuté avec une jolie brunette. Ils semblaient amical, jusqu'à ce que je remarque que la jolie brunette se colla un peu à Lucifer qui lui fit un sourire charmeur en mettant un de ses bras autour de la taille de celle-ci. J'haussa un sourcil, je voyais à présent de qui Gabriel tenait son côté charmeur ! Mais quand je me retourna vers Danielle, je remarqua que cela semblait la rendre un peu triste. Heureusement, cela dura que quelques minutes… Car les deux Archanges revenaient à présent vers nous. Gabriel repris sa place de mon autre côté et Lucifer de l'autre côté de Danielle. Mais malgré tout, Danielle semblait toujours un peu triste, elle gardait le regard baisser en évitant de regarder vers Lucifer. Ont se remis à parler de tout et de rien. Puis après un moment Lucifer se leva de nouveau…

« -Ont s'ennuient à force de parler… Tu viens danser, Danielle ? » Proposa –t-il en lui tendant l'une de ses mains.

Danielle parus surprise de cette soudaine offre. Elle rougit et me jeta un regard, l'air un peu hésitante. Je lui souris amusée et fit un petit hochement de tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'était à son choix, que cela me gênais pas. Elle sourit timidement et fini par se lever tout en prenant la main de Lucifer.

« -D'accord… » Dit-elle timidement.

Lucifer lui sourit un peu plus, l'air satisfait. Je les regarda un moment aller vers la piste de danse et souris doucement. Je ne me sentais pas jalouse… Je savais que Danielle appréciait Lucifer, elle avait bien le droit de rêver un peu avec lui. Et puis, c'était de la musique rock, ce n'était pas un slow. C'était une simple danse amicale, un peu comme la danse que j'avais eu avec Gabriel un peu plus tôt. Je sortie toutefois de mes pensées en sentant un bras s'enroulé doucement autour de mes épaules… Je redressa la tête et souris en voyant que c'était Gabriel, qui était à mes côtés. Il venait de mettre un bras autour de mes épaules et me fit un sourire en coin avec un petit clin d'œil. Je lui souris en retour et accota doucement ma tête sur son épaule, tout en souriant rêveusement. Il sentait bon, une légère odeur sucrée qui me faisait sourire, mais aussi une petite odeur de fleur de Lys ont auraient dit et cela me plaisais aussi beaucoup.

« -Tu as confiance en mon frère ? » Dit-il avec amusement tout en regardant de loin en direction de Danielle et Lucifer qui dansait.

Tout en restant ma tête accotée sur son épaule, je regardais aussi vers Danielle et Lucifer qui semblaient bien rigoler ensembles. La question que venait de me poser Gabriel me fis un peu réfléchir. Avais-je confiance en Lucifer ? C'était difficile à dire…

« -Honnêtement… Je ne sais pas trop. Mais bon, Danielle l'apprécie. Alors je la laisse rigoler avec lui, car en elle j'ai toute confiance. » Dit-je en douceur.

Gabriel pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit en me regardant. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi et sa main qui caressait délicatement mes cheveux, mais je ne me sentais pas vraiment gênée à présent. Je me blottis doucement entre ses bras et ferma les yeux avec un léger sourire, je me sentais bien. Les yeux closes, je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à la conversation que les garçons avaient. Les caresses que Gabriel me faisaient aux cheveux étaient apaisantes, je me sentais en sécurité avec lui.

Mais quelques minutes après, je redressa doucement la tête et rouvris mes yeux. Je ne voulais tout de même pas m'endormir, la situation aurait été assez gênante. Je m'étira doucement en disant avec un petit sourire amical :

« -Je vais aller prendre l'air, pour me réveiller un peu. »

« -Oh ! J'en connais une qui a un peu trop abusée de l'accole. » Ricana Dean.

« -Même pas ! » Dit-je en lui tirant la langue comme une gamine.

« -T'as besoin de compagnie ? » Dit Gabriel avec un sourire en coin.

« -Tsssh… Tout de suite, tu veux en profiter, hein ?! » Dit Sam avec amusement.

« -Cela serait très inapproprié. » Fit remarquer Castiel.

« -Qui ? Moi ? Allons… Je n'oserais pas. Sauf si… Elle le souhaite. » Sourit Gabriel en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je rigola doucement avant de répliquée :

« -Ça va aller, je suis une grande fille. »

Je me leva en leur faisant un sourire rassurant, puis je me dirigeas vers la sortie du bar pour aller prendre un peu l'air.

Dehors, quelques petits flocons tombaient mais la température était plutôt agréable. Je m'appuya doucement contre le mur du bâtiment et ferma un moment les yeux, tout en respirant à fond l'air frai. L'air frai me faisait du bien. Je sortie toutefois de mes pensées en entendant des pas non loin de moi et deux voix qui discutaient à voix basse… Je rouvris les yeux et remarqua la présence de deux hommes, pas très loin. Je n'y fis pas vraiment attention, me disant qu'ils faisaient que passer. Mais quand ils furent à ma hauteur, c'est à ce moment-là que je remarqua la couleur de leurs yeux… Ils étaient totalement noirs ! Comme ceux des Démons !

Je sursauta légèrement et voulue me redresser pour retourner à l'intérieur du bar mais… Soudainement, l'un des deux hommes me plaqua brusquement au mur tout en me faisant un sourire malicieux pas très rassurant.

« -Du calme, ma jolie. Il serait dommage d'abimer un si joli visage. Notre Roi aimerait te parler, alors tu va gentiment nous suivre. » Dit-il malicieusement.

Notre Roi ?! Je compris alors qu'il parlait de Crowley. Je grimaça à l'idée de le croisé. Je me mise à me débattre, mais de toute évidence, le Démon qui me retenait était plus fort que moi… Cela le fit d'ailleurs un peu rigoler. D'un mouvement rapide, je réussis toutefois à lui mettre un coup de genoux dans son entre-jambe ! Le Démon émit un petit grognement de douleur, tout en mettant ses deux mains sur son entre-jambe. J'en profita pour asseyez de fuir…

« -Rattrape-là ! » Grogna le Démon à son complice.

C'est d'ailleurs ce que le deuxième Démon fit… Il réussit à m'agripper par l'un de mes bras et me fit valser brutalement contre le mur ! Si brusquement, que je sentie ma tête tournée un peu… Légèrement sonner, gémis un petit gémissement de douleur sous les ricanements des deux Démons. Je glissa contre le mur et tomba au sol.

« -J'adore les femmes qui ont un fort caractère. » Ricana Le Démon en me gardant à l'œil pour pas que je tente un nouveau coup de surprise.

Ma tête me tournait horriblement… Même si je l'aurais voulue, j'étais un peu trop sonner pour tenter quoi que ce soit. J'asseyais de me relever, mais ça m'en fut impossible. Ma tête me tournait trop.

« -Ont fait quoi de la deuxième fille que Le Roi voulait ? » Dit le premier Démon.

« -Ont l'auras plus tard… Ont en n'as au moins une. » Dit le deuxième Démon.

Je releva lentement ma tête en direction des deux Démons. Ma vue était un peu embrouiller, mais je pouvais voir qu'ils s'approchaient de moi. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse… J'aurais voulue crier à l'aide, mais je n'en avais pas la force. Tout ce qui réussit à sortir de ma bouche, fut un petit murmure tremblotant :

« -Gabriel… »

Ça fut le seul nom qui me venue en tête… Mais vue mon murmure, je ne crois pas qu'il devait m'avoir entendue… Mais contre toute attente… Un discret bruissement de battement d'ailes ce fit alors entendre non loin… Je cligna des yeux et remarqua alors une silhouette derrière les deux Démons. Je le reconnue aussitôt, il s'agissait bel et bien de Gabriel qui venait d'apparaitre. Je le vue qui tapota l'épaule de l'un des Démons… Les deux Démons se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Et à peine retourné, Gabriel leur infligeas un violent coup de poing en plein tronche ! Suite à son geste, il se plaça devant moi, tout en sortant sa lame céleste, près au combat ! Il c'était mis devant moi, comme pour me protégé. Il me jeta un regard en billet, tout en restant en garde face au deux Démons qui se redressaient en se frottant la tête.

« -Cath', ça va aller ? » Dit Gabriel en me regardant en billet.

Toujours un peu sonné, le cœur battant à toute vitesse, je me recula tout en remmenant mes jambes contre moi. Je regarda les Démons avec crainte, puis jeta un regard troublée vers Gabriel. Il était là… Il m'avait entendue l'appeler à l'aide ?! Je m'apprêtais à hocher la tête positivement, pour le rassurer mais… Je remarqua derrière lui, les deux Démons qui ce dirigeas droit sur lui.

« -Derrière toi ! » Dit-je en pointant un doigt en direction des deux Démons.

Gabriel se retourna et eut le temps de se défendre. Un combat s'engagea entre les deux Démons et Gabriel, jusqu'à ce que je remarque Castiel qui arriva à son tour tout en se mettant près de son grand frère pour lui venir en aide. J'écarquilla les yeux, le cœur battant face au combat qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Les voir combattre à la télévision, ce n'était pas si mal, mais en chair et en os… C'était vraiment impressionnant ! Quelques secondes plus tard, Danielle arriva à mes côtés et m'aida à me relever. J'avais toujours un peu le tournis, mais ma vue était moins embrouiller maintenant.

« -Ça va aller ? » Dit-elle un peu inquiète pour moi.

« -Je… Oui, oui ça va. » Dit-je en me frottant un peu la tête.

Je remarqua que Sam et Dean étaient également près de moi avec Danielle. Je rapporta mon attention vers Gabriel et Castiel, dos à dos avec leurs lames célestes en mains, qui faisaient face aux deux Démons. Quand soudainement, j'entendis quelqu'un qui tapait dans ses mains. Je me raidis légèrement et tourna la tête, pour remarquer Lucifer, qui était sagement appuyer contre le mur en brique du bar avec un fin rictus malicieux aux coins de ses lèvres. Face à sa présence, les deux Démons semblaient être bouche-bé… Surprit mais aussi un peu craintif face à lui.

« -Lucifer ?! » S'étonna l'un des Démons.

« -Mais… Co… Comment est-ce possible ?! » S'étonna le deuxième Démons.

« -Je sais, oui mon retour est assez surprenant… Mais c'est bel et bien la réalité, mes enfants. » Sourit-il d'un tont très calme.

Lucifer se redressa lentement, sous les regards méfiants des deux Démons.

« -Messieurs, si vous teniez à la vie… Je vous conseils de laisser mes deux chers frères tranquilles. Si une personne doit leurs donner une bonne leçon, ça seras moi et moi seul. Je laisserais personne d'autre lever la main sur eux ! » Dit Lucifer en jetant un regard intense aux deux Démons.

Castiel et Gabriel échangèrent un regard, alors que les deux Démons semblaient un peu mal à l'aise.

« -Nous… Nous sommes désoler. Nous ignorons que vous étiez de retour, Maitre. » Dit l'un des Démons en s'inclinant très bas devant Lucifer.

Lucifer sourit un peu plus, l'air bien satisfait de voir qu'il était toujours craint et respecter de ses Démons… Du moins, par certains.

« -Je suis prêt à vous pardonner, je suis d'humeur généreuse pour le moment. Vous devriez filer, avant que je change d'avis. Oh, et dite à ce Crowley que je compte bien reprendre ma place, que son règne est sur le point de prendre fin ! » Dit Lucifer malicieusement.

Les deux Démons ne se le firent pas répétés deux fois… Face à Lucifer, ils semblaient morts de peur ! Les deux Démons disparurent en une fumée noire et un silence s'installa entre nous.

« -Merci, Lucifer. » Dit Danielle reconnaissante.

Lucifer lui fit un petit signe de tête polie et me jeta un regard. Je fus un peu mal à l'aise face à son regard, mais je lui fis un petit signe de tête polie en guise de ''merci'' également.

« -Bon… Je propose de rentré maintenant. » Dit Dean en soupirant.

« -Mouais… Je suis d'accord. » Dit Sam en approuvant son frère.

Je suivis notre petit groupe en direction de nos voitures, pour retourner au Bunker. Cette soirée avait bien débuté, mais au final elle avait été plutôt mouvementée. Quand je me mise au lit, je m'endormis presque aussitôt…


	18. Chapitre 18

_**Chapitre 18 : Bataille de boules de neige.**_

Quand je me réveilla le lendemain matin, je fus surprise de voir que je m'étais encore une fois réveiller avant Danielle. En silence, je me leva et enfila mes lunettes avant de fouiller dans notre armoire pour me trouver du linge propre. Sans faire trop de bruit, je sortie ensuite de la chambre et alla à la salle de bain avant de monter les escaliers pour aller au salon. À vrai dire, je n'avais pas vraiment faim, mais j'avais plus sommeil. Une fois au salon, je me laissa tomber lourdement dans l'un des canapés avec un petit soupir. Je repensa à ce qui c'était passé hier soir, au bar… Je repensa à la danse que j'avais eu avec Gabriel… Cela avait été très agréable… Mais je repensais aussi aux deux Démons… Je repensa à l'inquiétude que j'avais ressentie face à eux…

Je sortie toutefois de mes pensées en sentant une présence. Je releva mes yeux et remarqua alors la présence de Gabriel, qui venue s'assoir sur le canapé près de moi avec un verre d'eau à la main.

« -Hey… » Fit-il en me donnant un petit coup d'épaule amicalement.

Je souris à son petit coup d'épaule et lui rendis son geste avec un petit sourire.

« -Hey… » Dit-je à mon tour en guise de ''salut''.

Je le vue qui me fit un fin sourire avant de prendre une gorgée de son verre d'eau avec une petite grimace.

« -Ça va ? » Dit-je en douceur.

« -Hum… Mouais, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, c'est juste une petite migraine de rien du tout… » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je souris amusée et ne pû m'empêcher de rigoler un peu.

« -Oh, je vois. J'en connais un qui a ''la gueule de bois''… Héhé ! » Dit-je avec amusement pour le taquiner.

« -Hé ! Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer de moi, petite… Je suis un Archange ! » Rappela-t-il d'un tont faussement outré en haussant un sourcil.

Ses paroles firent que me faire rigoler de nouveau un peu. Car je savais qu'il n'était pas vraiment vexé, qu'il faisait que rigoler et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me faire quoi que ce soit. Gabriel parue sourire un peu plus à m'entendre rigoler. Je ramena doucement une mèche rebelle derrière l'une de mes oreilles et souris adoucie envers lui. J'appréciais sa compagnie, avec lui je retrouvais toujours le sourire.

« -Et toi… Ça va ? » Dit-il en m'observant.

« -Ça peut aller, ouais. » Dit-je avec un petit sourire.

Mais je baissa le regard et perdis un peu mon sourire… Mon regard se fit un peu songeur et troublé à la fois. Gabriel parue le remarquer, car je sentie l'une de ses mains se poser sur l'un de mes genoux d'un geste réconfortant. Je releva doucement mon regard et remarqua qu'il c'était un peu rapprocher de moi et me regardais avec intensité.

« -Tu en n'es sûr… ? » Dit-il en douceur.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure un peu hésitante à me confier. Mais je devais bien le faire… Car après tout, peut-être qu'il pourrait me comprendre.

« -Tout à l'heure, avant que tu arrives… Je réfléchissais à ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Je veux dire, à l'arrivée des deux Démons… Je repensais à ce que j'ai ressentie… Cette… Peur qui m'a envahie… Cette crainte… Et aussi la façon qu'ils m'ont si brusquement plaqué au mur… Sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit… Face à eux, j'étais impuissante… Faible ! Et cela m'as beaucoup inquiétée… » Dit-je en le regardant un peu troublée.

Gabriel m'écouta attentivement, les sourcils légèrement froncer. Il cligna des yeux et baissa un moment le regard, avant de le relever presque aussitôt en replongeant ses yeux dorés dans les miens.

« -Ils étaient deux, Cath'… N'importe qui aurait eu un peu de mal à bien géré la situation. C'est normal d'avoir eu peur, tu as été très courageuse pour ton premier face à face avec des Êtres aussi sombres que des Démons. Tu n'es pas faible, tu as fait ce que tu pouvais. » Me rassura-t-il.

« -Peut-être… Mais cela m'as fait réfléchir. Si j'aurais sû comment bien me battre face à des Créatures comme eux, si j'aurais eu les bonnes armes en mains… J'aurais peut-être sû mieux géré la situation. Tu comprends ? » Dit-je en soutenant son regard avec la même intensité.

Gabriel plissa légèrement les yeux en penchant doucement la tête sur le côté. Il resta silencieux, me regardant attentivement, m'encourageant à continuer la suite de ce que je disais. J'avala ma salive un peu nerveuse et rajouta, d'une voix que je voulue sûr de moi :

« -J'aimerais apprendre à me battre ! »

Gabriel soupira doucement en baissa un peu le regard.

« -Cath'… » Soupira-t-il l'air pas très d'accord avec ça.

« -Je dois apprendre, Gabriel ! Après tout, quand j'aurais la Grâce de l'un des deux Anges en moi, je vais devoir apprendre aussi à me battre à la façon des Anges, non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas débuter tout de suite ! » Dit-je avec plus d'assurance tout en posant mes mains sur sa main qu'il avait toujours sur l'un de mes genoux.

Gabriel détourna le regard, évitant de croisé le mien. Comme si il craignait craquer si il croisait mon regard suppliant que je lui jetais.

« -Apprend-moi ! » Dit-je en le suppliant du regard.

Gabriel fit une petite moue qui le rendit encore plus adorable. Il soupira de nouveau et me fit un regard boudeur qui me fit sourire.

« -Très bien, je t'apprendrais le combat pour combattre à la façon des Anges. Mais qu'une fois que tu auras La Grâce en toi… Pour combattre à la façon humaine, je crois que tu devras plutôt faire appel à Sam et Dean. Ils seront plus doués sur ce point. » Dit-il à contre cœur.

Je souris un peu plus et me jeta dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin. Il parue un peu surprit par mon câlin mais fini par me le rendre tout en enroulant ses bras autour de moi en me caressant amicalement le dos et les cheveux.

« -Merci d'accepter de m'aider au combat façon Anges. » Dit-je reconnaissante.

Gabriel émit un petit grognement et se dégageas doucement de moi en me faisant un pâle sourire.

« -Si cela peut faire ton bonheur et te rassurez, alors je le ferais. » Dit-il amicalement.

Je lui souris reconnaissante. Pour le combat façon humain, il me restait à n'en convaincre Sam et Dean de m'aider. Mais bon, je verrais ça plus tard dans la semaine. Pour le moment, j'avais envie de faire le vide… Me changer un peu les idées.

« -Je vais aller prendre l'air… Un peu d'air frai va mieux me réveiller. » Dit-je en lui souriant amicalement.

« -Tien, c'est une bonne idée. Je vais venir avec toi. » Dit-il en me rendant mon sourire amical.

J'hocha doucement la tête et me leva alors qu'il se leva également à son tour. Ont se dirigeas tous les deux en direction de la sortie du Bunker. Mais avant de sortir, je prise au hasard un manteau dans le placard pour ne pas attraper froid… C'était un manteau style veste en cuir couleur brun foncer, qui appartenait sans nul doute à Sam ou à Dean. C'était un peu trop grand pour moi, mais au moins j'allais être au chaud. Une fois enfiler, je suivie Gabriel vers l'extérieur.

Dehors, il neigeait. Mais malgré qu'il neigeait, il faisait aussi soleil. Je resserrais un peu le manteau autour de moi tout en y calant doucement mes mains à l'intérieur des poches. Je sentais mes joues qui rougissaient un peu face au froid hivernal. Je me mise à marcher côte à côte à Gabriel, en silence. Je regardais un moment autour avec un petit sourire… Je devais avouer que le terrain du Bunker était vraiment magnifique, surtout avec la forêt autour. Tout semblait si paisible et calme.

Après quelques minutes de silence, je voulue relever la tête vers Gabriel. Mais… Quand je le fis, je réalisa alors que l'Archange Cadet n'étais plus à mes côtés. Je sentie mon cœur qui s'affolait un peu, je me mise à regarder autour un peu sur mes gardes.

« -Gabriel… ? » Dit-je un peu sur mes gardes.

Mais à ce moment… VLAME ! Je reçue quelques chose de froid sur mon épaule ! Je sursauta un peu et me retourna en vitesse… Pour réaliser que c'était Gabriel, qui venait de me lancer une boule de neige ! Il rigola à mon air surprise. Je me sentie rassurez et me mise à rigoler à mon tour. Je me pencha pour prendre un peu de neige entre mes mains, puis je fis une petite boule de neige à mon tour avant de la lancer vers Gabriel… Mais L'Archange Cadet l'évita de justesse en rigolant de plus belle.

« -Héhéhéhé… Raté ! Aller, tu peux faire mieux, petite ! » Ricana-t-il.

« -Je ne suis pas petite ! » Dit-je d'un tont faussement boudeuse.

Il ricana de nouveau en se tenant les côtes. J'en profita pour faire une nouvelle boule de neige et la lui lancer… Cette fois, il n'eut pas l'occasion de l'évité et la reçu en plein dans son torse. Je sourie de toutes mes dents, heureuse de l'avoir atteint ! Gabriel mit ses deux mains sur son torse, à l'endroit où ma boule de neige l'avait touché, il fit semblant de grimacer de douleur et se laissa tomber dans la neige en faisant semblant d'être mort !

Je pouffa de rire et me laissa tomber dans la neige près de lui. Je sourie amusée en le regardant, qui faisait toujours semblant d'être mort, avec ses yeux fermés et les mains poser sur son torse.

« -Héhéhé… Si tu attends que je te fasse le bouche-à-bouche, je te préviens… Je ne le ferais pas ! » Dit-je moqueusement.

Gabriel ouvrit un œil tout en faisant une moue, faussement tristounet.

« -Ah… Zut ! » Dit-il avec sa petite moue.

Je rigola doucement, quand tout d'un coup… L'Archange Cadet se redressa vivement et se jeta sur moi ! Je lâcha un petit cris de surprise et me mise à rigoler comme une dingue quand il commença à me chatouiller !

« -AhahAHahAHahAHah… Non… HéHÉhéHÉhé… Pitié… Stop… ! » Dit-je entre mes rires.

Gabriel ricana en continuant de me chatouiller.

« -J'arrêterais, seulement si tu avoues que je suis le plus beau de tous l'Univers ! » Sourit-il moqueusement.

« -AhahAHahAHah… C'est… N'importe quoi… HéhéHÉhéHé… » Dit-je de nouveau entre mes rires.

J'asseyais tant bien que mal de le repousser, mais il c'était mis à califourchon sur moi… Et il était beaucoup plus fort que moi.

« -Héhé… Aller, dit-le ! » Dit Gabriel en continuant de me chatouiller par tous là où il le pouvait.

« -AhahAHahAHah… Ok, ok… Tu… HéhéHéhéHÉhé… Tu as gagné… » Dit-je entre mes rires.

« -Hmm… Ah ouais ? Héhé, j'ai pas bien entendue. » Dit-il moqueusement.

« -HéhéHÉhéHÉhé… Tu es… Tu es le plus beau de tous l'Univers… AhahAHahAHah… Et le plus casse-pieds aussi ! » Rigolais-je entre mes rires.

Gabriel ricana à son tour et arrêta enfin de me chatouiller, me laissant l'occasion de reprendre un peu mon souffle.

« -Ont va dire que c'est à peu près ce que je voulais entendre. » Sourit-il moqueusement.

Je rigola doucement et lui fis un doux sourire. Je souris un peu plus en sentant l'une de ses mains qui me caressa doucement l'une de mes joues… Son contact me fis un peu frissonner et je me sentie un peu rougir en réalisant qu'il était vraiment très près de moi. Waw ! Je n'avais jamais réalisée à quel point ses yeux dorés étaient d'une grande beauté… À quel point son sourire était séduisant… Que en fait, tout en lui était attirant !

Je me gifla mentalement… Mais, à quoi je pensais là ?! J'eu un regard un peu troublée. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur et me sentie rougir de plus belle.

« -Je… Hum… Je… Je crois qu'ont devraient peut-être rentrer. » Dit-je doucement.

Gabriel parue sortir de ses pensées et me sourit.

« -Ouais, tu as sans doute raison. » Dit-il en hochant positivement la tête.

Gabriel se redressa, tout en se retirant de sur moi. Il se mit sur pieds et me sourit en me tendant amicalement l'une de ses mains, pour m'aider à me relever. Je lui souris amicalement à mon tour, puis j'accepta sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Ont retourna à l'intérieur du Bunker et le reste de la journée se passa très bien…


	19. Chapitre 19

_**Chapitre 19 : Entrainements et préparations.**_

Quelques jours c'étaient de nouveau écoulés… Nous étions à présent le 1er Décembre. J'avais réussis à convaincre Sam et Dean, de m'aider moi et Danielle, pour apprendre à mieux combattre. À mains nue, au combat rapprocher, mais aussi avec quelques armes. Tout comme moi, Danielle semblait aussi pensée que apprendre à mieux nous battre nous seras grandement utile. Nos entrainements avec les frères Winchester étaient plutôt sérieux, ils étaient de bons professeurs et ont apprenaient rapidement grâce à eux. Mais bon, cela alla nous prendre plusieurs mois avant de vraiment tout apprendre à la perfection.

Bref…

Nous étions présentement dans le début de l'après-midi. Danielle et moi nous nous trouvons au sous-sol, dans la pièce d'entrainement, avec Sam et Dean à nos côtés. Dean était en traine d'aider Danielle au tire un peu plus loin, alors que je me trouvais avec Sam qui m'aidait à bien me positionner pour un combat à main nue.

« -C'est très bien, mais soit un peu moins raide… Et garde tes coudes vers l'intérieur, cela va t'aider à avoir un meilleur équilibre. » Me sourit Sam en me montrant la bonne position à prendre.

Je le regardais, puis me mise côte à lui pour tenter de prendre la même position que lui… Un peu moins raide et les coudes vers l'intérieur près de moi. Il fit un petit hochement de tête, pour me faire comprendre que c'était mieux. Puis il me fit signe de me mettre face au punshing-bag un peu plus loin. Je me positionna donc face au sac de boxe, un peu hésitante.

« -Voyons voir comment tu frappes… » Dit-il en se reculant un peu.

Je cligna des yeux, puis je tenta de donner un coup de poing dans le sac ! Mais… Je grimaça en ressentant une petite douleur dans ma main. Le sac était beaucoup plus dur que je le pensais. Je jeta un regard boudeur vers le sac et recommença à quelques reprise, avec un peu plus d'assurance. Mes coups qui étaient en premier plutôt faible et hésitant, se firent un peu plus sur de moi et assurer !

« -Pas mal. Tu as déjà frappé dans un punshing-bag avant aujourd'hui ? » Dit Sam après quelques minutes

« -Oui… Quand j'étais petite, mon père faisait ce genre d'entrainement… Et il m'avait appris quelques trucs de passe-passe pour me défendre. Mais cela fait très longtemps. » Dit-je avec un petit sourire.

« -C'est pas mal du tout. » Me sourit Sam en retour.

Je lui souris un peu plus et le remercia du regard. Après quelques minutes à pratiquer mes coups sur le punshing-bag, j'échangeas de place avec Danielle. Danielle venue s'entrainer avec Sam pour le combat à main nue, puis j'alla avec Dean pour m'entrainer au tire. Pour le tire, j'étais un peu mal à droite… Mais avec les quelques conseils de Dean, je m'améliorais beaucoup.

Quelques heures plus tard, les frères Winchester nous donna congé. Enfin, ont pouvaient reprendre notre souffle ! J'alla prendre une bonne douche, puis j'alla m'assoir confortablement au salon alors que Danielle alla prendre sa douche à son tour. Quand j'alla au salon, j'y retrouva Lucifer qui était sagement assis dans l'un des canapés, un livre entre les mains. Il était seul… Je me sentie un peu mal à l'aise de me retrouver seul à seul avec lui. Je m'apprêta alors à faire demi-tour, mais…

« -Hello, Cath'. » Dit Lucifer de sa voix calme.

Je me raidis légèrement à l'entendre m'appeler par mon surnom. Je me retourna vers lui et le vue qui leva les yeux de son livre, tout en m'adressant un fin rictus en coin en plissant les yeux. Malgré ma légère nervosité à me retrouver seul face à lui, je tenta de lui rendre son sourire… De façon amical, mais un peu crispé à la fois.

« -Hello, Lucifer. » Dit-je en restant calme.

Heureusement pour moi, je n'eut pas à rester plus longtemps seul à seul avec l'Archange Déchu. Castiel fit son entré dans le salon tout en me demandant si mon entrainement c'était bien passé. Je fus plus que rassurez de sa présence et engageas aussitôt la conversation avec l'Ange pour éviter de paraitre trop en garde envers Lucifer.

Environs 40 minutes plus tard, ont se retrouva tous au salon. Danielle était sortie de sa douche et les frères Winchester nous avaient aussi rejoints. Mais je remarqua que Gabriel était le seul à ne pas être présent. Je fronça doucement les sourcils tout en disant :

« -Il est où Gabriel ? »

« -Oh… Il est partie tôt ce matin. Il disait vouloir aller retrouver les Grâces de l'Ange de l'Humanité et de l'Ange de La Destruction. Il a dit que cela risquerais de lui prendre un peu de temps, peut-être quelques jours. » Expliqua Castiel.

Je baissa le regard, un peu tristounette face à l'absence de l'Archange Cadet, qui allait surement durer quelques jours. Mais bon, c'était pour récupérer les Grâces des deux Anges… Cela voulait dire qu'il nous pensait prêt, Danielle et moi… Les préparations étaient en route.

Après quelques minutes, Dean se leva pour aller faire quelques réparations sur sa Impala chérie et Sam alla dans sa chambre sur son ordinateur portable. Castiel quitta pour aller surveiller de nouveau les alentours, s'assuré que aucuns Démons y rôdaient. Je savais que Danielle ne se sentais plus vraiment mal à l'aise d'être seul à seul avec Lucifer, je la laissa donc avec la compagnie de l'Archange Déchu puis je suivie Dean au garage pour l'aider à faire ses petites réparations sur sa Impala. D'habitude, j'étais toujours avec Gabriel… Mais vue qu'il n'était pas là, je devais avouée que ça faisait très vide sans lui. J'étais sagement assise sur le capot de l'Impala, le regard dans le vide et perdue dans mes pensées, alors que Dean était en traine de réparé une égratignure sur la porte côté conducteur.

« -Tu es bien silencieuse… Ça va ? » Dit Dean après un long moment de silence.

Je sortie de mes pensées et tourna mes yeux en sa direction en lui faisant un petit sourire.

« -Hum… Oui, oui ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je vais bien. » Dit-je rassurante.

Dean m'observa attentivement et fit un fin sourire en coin.

« -Gabriel te manque ? » Dit-il avec amusement.

Je sentie mes joues s'enflammées, j'écarquilla les yeux et prit un air outrée.

« -Que… Quoi ?! Moi ?! Je… Non ! Enfin… Un peu, mais c'est amical. » Dit-je en haussant un sourcil.

« -Mouais, évidement ''amical''… » Sourit Dean moqueusement en me faisant un regard qui en sous-entendait long.

« -C'est quoi ce regard, hein ? T'as fini de t'imaginer des trucs ! » Dit-je en roulant des yeux tout en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Mes paroles firent ricaner Dean, mais il passa aucun autre commentaire et retourna à ses réparations. Je soupira doucement en détournant le regard, mais je ne pû m'empêcher de sourire discrètement d'un air un peu adoucie. C'est vrai que Gabriel me manquait… Un peu, ou peut-être beaucoup ! Mais bon, il allait revenir… C'est tout ce qui comptait.

Un peu plus tard, je laissa Dean seul continuer ses réparations sur sa Impala. À la longue, c'était plutôt ennuyez de rester là à l'observer. Je voulue retrouver Danielle, mais je la trouvais nul par. Enfaite… Je fini par remarquer qu'elle était dehors avec Lucifer. Je m'approcha un peu plus de la porte pour mieux voir, je l'ouvrit et je remarqua que Danielle était en train de faire un bonhomme de neige avec Lucifer à ses côtés qui l'aidait. Ils semblaient rigoler en discutant entre eux, ils étaient très près. Mais cela me fit sourire. Tant que Danielle était heureuse, alors cela faisait aussi mon bonheur pour elle.

Je les observa un moment en restant près de la porte, puis je les laissa de nouveau seuls en refermant la porte derrière moi tout en retournant au salon où j'y trouvais Castiel en traine d'écouter les ''LooneyToon'' à la télévision. Je souris doucement et m'assise près de lui pour écouter le dessin-animée avec lui. Après tout, j'avais toujours adorée les bandes-dessinées…


	20. Chapitre 20

_**Chapitre 20 : Les Grâces des deux Anges.**_

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent de nouveau. Nous étions à présent rendus le 13 Décembre. La température c'était nettement refroidit dehors et une bonne couche de neige régnait à présent sur les alentours. Cela faisait maintenant, 13 jours que Gabriel n'était plus au Bunker. L'Archange Cadet était partie pour aller chercher La Grâce de l'Ange de l'Humanité et La Grâce de l'Ange de la Destruction. L'absence de Gabriel ne semblait pas vraiment affecter Sam et Dean. Bien au contraire, les frères Winchester semblaient apprécier de ne plus devoir supporter l'humour très particulier du Cadet des Archange et ses remarques agaçantes. Mais pour ma part, je devais avouée que sans lui, l'ambiance au Bunker était un peu ennuyante. Oui, il me manquait et j'avais vraiment hâte qu'il revient. Si au moins il aurait appelé, pour dire que tout va bien. Mais non, Gabriel n'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis 13 jours. Et bizarrement, je m'inquiétais pour lui. Je m'inquiétais surement pour rien… C'était quand même un Archange, il savait se défendre seul et tout ça. Mais quand même… C'était mon ami, il était donc normal que je m'inquiète un peu, non ?!

Bref…

Nous étions présentement le matin. Je venais de finir mon p'tit déjeunée et je me trouvais présentement au salon, assise sur le canapé près de Danielle en regardant la télévision d'un air un peu ennuyez. Sur notre droite, Lucifer était assis dans le canapé voisin avec un livre en main et lisait en silence. Puis sur la gauche, Castiel était assis sur le canapé voisin et regardait la télévision avec nous. Le silence était de maitre dans le salon, seul le bruit de la télévision et le bruit régulier d'une page que Lucifer tournait de temps à autre se faisait entendre. Sam devait être dans sa chambre sur son ordinateur portable et Dean était sans nul doute au garage pour faire de nouvelles réparations sur son Impala. En gros, la routine habituelle.

Je soupira doucement, un peu ennuyez quand soudainement… Un petit bruissement de battement d'ailes se fit entendre quelque par derrière moi. Tout le monde semblait l'avoir entendue et tourna la tête. Je tourna donc à mon tour ma tête et remarqua la présence de Gabriel, qui venait d'apparaitre. Doucement appuyez contre le mur de l'entrée du salon, un fin rictus aux coins de ses lèvres et les bras croisés sur son torse. Il semblait, à la première vue, en pleine forme. Je sentie mon cœur faire un double bon dans ma poitrine alors que je sentie malgré moi un grand sourire heureux s'étiré sur mes lèvres.

« -Gabriel… » Dit Castiel avec un petit sourire amical.

« -Salut, p'tit frère. » Sourit Lucifer en abaissant son livre.

« -Hello vous quatre… Alors, je vous ais manqués ? » Dit Gabriel d'un tont amusé.

S'il nous avait manqués ?! Quelle question ! Bien sûr que oui, qu'il m'avait… Humhum… Nous avait manqués ! Je me leva du canapé souriante et m'approcha de lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, je lui fis un grand sourire et me jeta dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin. J'enroula amicalement mes bras autour de son cou et me blottie contre lui en le serrant fortement. Je sentie ses bras à lui s'enroulées autour de ma taille alors qu'il me serra également très fort contre lui. Je ferma un moment les yeux et lâcha un petit soupir de bien-être. Je souris doucement et respira à fond, respirant son odeur à lui… Une odeur sucrée mélanger à une odeur de fleur de Lys devenue familière et qui m'avais temps manqué durant 13 longs jours. J'étais vraiment soulager qu'il allait bien.

J'entendis un petit rire et la voix de Danielle qui disait avec amusement :

« -Héhé ! Oh oui, c'est bon de te revoir de retour mais… Je crois que tu as surtout manqué à Cath'. »

« -J'ai crû remarquer. » Sourit l'Archange Cadet avec amusement.

Ses paroles me ramena à la réalité. Je rouvris les yeux et je réalisa que j'étais toujours blottie dans les bras de Gabriel et que j'étais en train de sentir ses cheveux comme une vrai obsédée ! Je me sentie rougir, comme une tomate bien mûre, puis je me dégageas doucement de lui avec un sourire gênée en baissant le regard.

« -Je… Euhh… Dé… Désoler… » Dit-je un peu gênée de la situation.

Gabriel rigola un peu et me sourit en retour.

« -T'en fait pas, à moi aussi tu m'as manqué. » Dit-il avec amusement.

Je releva mes yeux vers lui et lui souris, un peu rassurée qu'il ne me prend pas pour une folle-obsédée ou une vrai ''sangsue'' à son égard. À ce moment, des pas se firent entendre… Ont tourna nos têtes et remarqua Sam et Dean qui firent leur entrée au salon à leur tour.

« -Ah tien, l'Embrouilleur est de retour. » Dit Sam en roulant des yeux.

« -Dommage que tu ne sois pas partie plus longtemps. » Dit Dean en lui adressant un sourire narquois.

« -Ah-Ah-Ah, très drôle les gars. Je suis heureux de voir que je vous ai manqué à vous aussi. » Sourit Gabriel avec défit.

J'eu un petit rire en les regardant. Je devais avouer, que même leur petits jeu de ''celui qui auras le dernier mot'' m'avais aussi manqué à entendre. Maintenant, notre petit groupe… Notre petite famille était de nouveau au complet et cela me redonnais le sourire.

« -Tu as retrouvé les Grâces des deux Anges ? » Questionna Castiel en regardant Gabriel avec intensité.

Gabriel eut un fin sourire en coin, puis il haussa les sourcils avant de répliquer malicieusement :

« -Évidement que j'ai retrouvé les deux Grâces que je recherchais. Comme prévue, elles sont restées là où je les ai cachés il y a de ça plusieurs siècles. Mais elles sont à présent en ma possession, toujours en sécurité. »

L'Archange Cadet fit un clin d'œil, tout en tapotant de l'une de ses mains sa veste à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver son cœur. Je fronça doucement les sourcils avec intrigue.

« -Ont peux les voir ? » Dit-je en douceur.

Gabriel tourna ses yeux dorés en ma direction. Pendant un bref moment, nos yeux se croisèrent. Avant qu'il cligne des yeux et abaisse son regard un instant tout en glissant l'une de ses mains vers l'intérieur de sa veste. Il en sortie alors deux petites fioles accrochées à une sorte de petite chaine dorée… Dans l'une des fioles il y avait quelque chose de vert très pâle presque transparent qui y brillait, puis dans la deuxième fiole il y avait quelque chose de violet très pâle presque transparent qui y brillait. Je devina qu'ils s'agissaient des deux Grâces, de l'Ange de l'Humanité et de l'Ange de la Destruction, enfermé dans les petites fioles. J'observa les deux Grâces enfermés dans les fioles avec intrigue et fascination à la fois.

« -Je ne peux hélas pas vous dire laquelle des deux Grâce vous appartiens. C'est elles qui vous choisirons d'elles-mêmes. » Expliqua Gabriel avant de remettre les deux fioles avec les Grâces à l'intérieur de sa veste.

Je cligna des yeux et tourna mon regard vers Danielle, je remarqua qu'elle semblait tout comme moi intriguer et fasciner à la fois.

« -Pourquoi ne pas le faire tout de suite ? Enfin… Si tu te sens prête aussi, mon Ange ? » Dit Danielle en me jetant un regard avec un léger sourire.

Je réfléchis un moment avant de hocher positivement la tête en disant :

« -Oui, je crois aussi me sentir prête. »

« -Très bien… Ont n'as qu'à faire le test dès maintenant. Mais je vous préviens, il est possible que vous vous sentiez un peu étourdis et vous ressentiez quelques mal l'aise. Vous pourriez même vous évanouir sous le choc de la puissance des Grâces des deux Anges ! Vous risquez de vous sentir très différentes. » Dit Gabriel en nous regardant Danielle et moi tour à tour.

J'échangeas un nouveau regard avec Danielle avant de lui sourire rassurante en disant :

« -Ça va aller, ont se sent prêtes. »

Après de s'avoir mis d'accord, ont alla alors tous au sous-sol pour faire le test et enfin savoir laquelle des deux Grâces alla nous choisir. Ont étaient tous réunis dans la pièce où ont avaient enfermé Lucifer il y a quelques semaines lors de son retour. Danielle et moi étions assises face à face sur une chaise, un peu nerveuses mais aussi intriguer de voir ce qui allaient suivre.

Gabriel se plaça près de nous, tenant entre ses mains les deux fioles où étaient enfermés les deux Grâces des Anges. Il nous regarda un moment d'un air sérieux tour à tour, comme pour s'assurer qu'ont ne changeaient pas d'avis. Puis après un dernier regard échangé, il ouvrit les deux fioles en même temps. Aussitôt leur fioles ouvertes, les deux Grâces en sortir à toutes vitesse et venues un moment tourbionnées entre Danielle et moi. Je sentie mon cœur battre à toute vitesse alors que j'écarquilla légèrement les yeux en observant les deux Grâces qui tourbionnèrent devant nos yeux. Un petit vent c'était lever, une petite brise me chatouillait le visage. Soudainement, les deux Grâces parurent s'immobilisées, flottant un moment au milieu de la pièce. Puis sans prévenir, elles s'approchèrent de Danielle et moi. La Grâce de couleur verte très pâle s'approcha en direction de Danielle, alors que celle qui était d'un violet très pâle s'approchait de moi. J'ouvris grand les yeux en fixant la Grâce qui brillait devant mes yeux… Celle-ci c'était immobilisé face à moi et semblait également m'observée.

Puis d'un coup… Tout ce passa alors très vite… Je sentie la Grâce de couleur violet très pâle foncer droit sur moi, elle me transperça carrément le corps ! Je sentie une douleur intense à la poitrine, mon cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse et je le sentie également se serrer en moi. C'était très douloureux… Je ferma fortement les yeux et émis un petit gémissement de douleur tout en ressentant de l'étourdissement. Mon cœur battait tellement vite que je pouvais ressentir chacun de ses battements, j'avais même l'impression de les entendre résonner en moi. Les yeux toujours closes, je fus soudainement prise d'un grand coup de chaleur… J'avais vraiment très chaud d'un coup. Cette soudaine chaleur en moi me donna même la nausée et parue redoubler mon effet d'étourdissement que je ressentais. Les étourdissements, mon cœur qui battais à toutes vitesses et se serrait dans ma poitrine, les hauts le cœur, la migraine atroce, cette chaleur étouffante… C'était vraiment horrible comme sensation ! J'avais même l'impression d'avoir de la misère à respirer d'un coup, en plus que ma gorge était sèche.

Je ne savais pas ce que Danielle ressentais de son côté, mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle était dans le même état que moi. Je n'ouvris toutefois pas les yeux, je voulais attendre que la douleur se calme avant. Mais au lieu de se calmer, la situation que je ressentais semblait s'aggravé ! Je sentie une main se poser sur l'une de mes épaules… Une main qui me parue glacé, tellement que j'avais chaud... Une voix semblait m'appeler… Puis… Plus rien… Je tomba dans l'inconscience… Le noir total…


	21. Chapitre 21

_**Chapitre 21 : Réveille et petite annonce.**_

Quand je reprise conscience, ça me pris un petit moment avant de me rappeler ce qui venait de se passé… Le retour de Gabriel avec les deux Grâces des deux Anges… Danielle et moi qui demandons à faire l'expérience tout de suite… Gabriel qui rouvre les deux fioles qui contenait les deux Grâces… La Grâce de couleur violet très pâle qui se dirige sur moi et entre en moi… Mon cœur qui bat à une vitesse affolante… Cette sensation d'étourdissement… Mes hauts le cœur… Mon mal de tête… Ma gorge sèche… Mon cœur qui se serrait douloureusement dans ma poitrine… Et surtout, cette horrible chaleur qui m'avait envahi… Puis, plus rien… Le noir total suite à mon évanouissement…

Je ressentais toujours un peu l'effet d'étourdissement et la chaleur intense en moi, mais le reste des symptômes que j'avais ressentis un peu plus tôt semblait avoir disparue. Je sortie de mes pensées en sentant quelque chose de tiède et humide se posé sur mon front. Je sursauta légèrement et ouvris brusquement les yeux, tout en agrippant d'une main ferme cette ''chose'' qui était sur mon front ! En ouvrant les yeux, je reconnue alors Gabriel qui était près de moi. J'étais allongée dans mon lit dans ma chambre au Bunker, et il était assis sur le rebord du lit très près de moi. Je lui jeta un regard un peu confus et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de sa main qui était posé sur mon front, avec un linge humide et tiède. Je desserra un peu mon emprise, mais je le retenais toujours par son poignet tout en cligna des yeux d'un air un peu déboussoler.

« -Shhht… Ça va, détend toi. Ce n'ai qu'un linge humide pour faire descendre ta température. » M'expliqua l'Archange Cadet d'un tont de voix adoucit envers moi.

J'avala ma salive doucement et relâcha mon emprise de sur son poignet. Je soupira doucement et le laissa faire en l'observant toujours un peu confuse. Je l'observa qui épongeas mon front en douceur avec le linge humide… La légère fraicheur du linge me fit un bien fou.

« -Ça va mieux ? » Dit-il en me faisant un fin sourire.

« -Un peu étourdie et j'ai vraiment très chaud… Mais oui, je crois que ça va. » Dit-je en lui rendant un petit sourire.

Il me sourit un peu plus tout en continuant d'épongée mon front, tout en descendant le linge humide en direction de mon visage. Je ferma doucement les yeux et me laissa faire… La fraicheur me faisait du bien. Il y eu un petit moment de silence avant que je rouvre de nouveau les yeux tout en jetant un regard autour. Je remarqua l'absence de Danielle, j'étais seule dans la chambre. Seul Gabriel était présent, alors que la porte était entre-ouverte.

« -Ça fait longtemps que je suis inconsciente ? » Dit-je intriguée.

« -Oh… Près de 4 jours ! » Sourit Gabriel.

« -Quoi ?! 4 jours ! » Dit-je un peu sous le choc.

« -Héhé, ouais mais t'inquiète. Danielle s'est réveillée que depuis ce matin. Mais c'est tout à fait normal après ce que vous avez endurés. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je grogna un peu et referma de nouveau les yeux, pour le laisser de nouveau faire quand il passa le linge humide sur mon visage. Je sentais peu à peu mon esprit replongée dans le monde des rêves, j'étais encore un peu déboussoler et surtout à bout de mes forces.

« -Gabriel… ? » Dit-je d'une vois un peu ensommeillée sans même ouvrir les yeux.

« -Mouais… ? » Dit-il en épongeant toujours mon visage.

Je me tourna sur le côté et enroula un bras autour de sa taille tout en accotant ma tête sur ses genoux en guise d'oreiller.

« -Reste avec moi… » Dit-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

« -T'en fait pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. » Dit la voix de Gabriel dans un demi-murmur.

« -Promis… ? » Dit-je d'une petite voix.

« -Oui, promis. » Dit-il dans un demi-murmur près de mon oreille.

Je sentie l'une des mains de l'Archange Cadet me caresser les cheveux d'un geste adoucit. Ce geste me fit sourire alors que je ressera doucement mon emprise autour de lui tout en replongeant peu à peu dans le monde des rêves…

Quand je me réveilla pour la deuxième fois, je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Un peu étourdie encore, mais la chaleur intense que je ressentais avait fini par se calmer. Je m'étira doucement et sentie que j'étais blottie contre quelque chose de moelleux et très confortable. Je bougeas un peu la tête, puis ouvris doucement mes yeux… C'est là que je remarqua la présence de Gabriel, toujours là à mes côtés ! Il était en position assit, les jambes allongés devant lui dans le lit, le dos accoté sur les oreillers, les yeux fermés et une de ses mains doucement posé sur mon dos. Alors que pour ma part, j'étais blottie dans ses bras avec ma tête accoté sur ses genoux et un de mes bras entouré autour de sa taille. Je me sentie mes joues prendre feu, gênée d'être si près de lui. Waw ! Il avait tenu parole, il était vraiment resté près de moi. Ou alors… Peut-être qu'il n'avait seulement pas voulue me réveiller. Car avec mon bras autour de sa taille, ont aurait presque dit que je le tenais en otage !

Je cligna des yeux et ne pû m'empêcher de sourire rêveusement. Il était encore plus mignon vue de proche et même quand il dormait. J'étira doucement l'une de mes mains et frôla doucement son menton du bout de mes doigts. Sa peau était douce… Je leva doucement mes doigt en frôlant le contour de son visage et toucha délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux blonds-châtains. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je ressentie la soudaine envie de vouloir l'embrasser ! Mais en réalisant ma pensée, je me gifla mentalement… Non mais ! À quoi je pensais ?! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais ?! C'était surement la fatigue qui me faisait pensée bizarrement ! Je sortie de mes pensées quand je remarqua que Gabriel ouvrit doucement ses yeux. Je sursauta légèrement en ramenant ma main vers moi, en espérant qu'il n'aille pas remarqué que je l'observais depuis un moment et surtout qu'il n'avait pas ressentie mon contact quand j'avais frôler son visage et sa mèche de cheveux. Je sentais que mes joues étaient toujours en feu, un peu gênée de la situation.

« -Tien, salut ''Belle aux bois dormant''. » Sourit l'Archange Cadet en me regardant.

« -S… Salut. » Dit-je avec un petit sourire gêner.

« -Alors… Bien dormis ? » Dit-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

Je le regarda et souris un peu plus, tout en me redressant doucement en position assise dans le lit.

« -Oui, j'ai bien dormis. Et… Je… Hum… Désoler si je t'ai prise en otage durant mon sommeil. » Dit-je un peu gênée en baissant le regard.

Gabriel ricana doucement et haussa les sourcils.

« -Oh mais tu peux me prendre en otage dans ton lit quand tu veux, ma belle ! Ça ne me gêne pas du tout. » Rigola-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil amusé et enjôleur à la fois.

Je releva mon regard vers lui et rigola un peu en lui souriant amicalement. J'étais heureuse de voir qu'il prenait la situation à la légère.

« -Sache que si je suis resté près de toi, c'est que je le voulais. Alors, tu n'as pas à croire que j'étais ''pris en otage''. » Dit-il d'un tont rassurant.

Ses paroles me rassura légèrement et je me sentie un peu plus détendue. Je lui souris en retour et ramena doucement une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille. Quand soudainement, mon ventre émit un petit gargouillement ! Je me sentie rougir de nouveau et jeta un regard désoler vers Gabriel qui me sourit amusé.

« -Tu as faim ? » Dit-il amuser de la situation.

« -Pour être honnête, oui… J'ai une faim de loup ! » Dit-je avec un sourire timide.

« -Héhé, normal après 4 jours à être inconsciente. Aller, amène toi, ont va à la cuisine et je te prépare des crêpes. Ça te va ? » Dit-il amicalement en me souriant.

« -Oh… J'adore les crêpes, mais rien ne t'oblige de m'en faire. Tu sais, je peux me débrouiller. » Dit-je en douceur un peu gêner.

« -Hé ! Si je te le propose, c'est que ça me fait plaisir. Alors arrête de marmonner ! » Dit-il amusé en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Gabriel se leva du lit et me tendit amicalement l'une de ses mains pour m'aider à me lever. Je lui rendis son sourire et prise doucement sa main pour m'aider à me lever. Je fus un peu prise de vertiges et je dû m'accrocher fermement à la main de Gabriel pour ne pas tomber. Mais après quelques secondes, l'effet de vertiges disparue et je pû marcher seule tout en suivant l'Archange Cadet en direction de la cuisine.

Gabriel me dit d'aller l'attendre à la salle à manger, alors qu'il alla à la cuisine pour faire des crêpes. J'étais touchée qu'il prenne soin de moi, un peu gênée mais touchée. Quand j'alla à la salle à manger, je remarqua la présence des autres qui étaient tous présent. Danielle était assise à la table, Lucifer était assis en billet sur sa droite. Face à elle, Sam, Dean et Castiel.

« -Salut, Catherine. Dit amicalement Sam avec un petit sourire.

« -Salut vous tous. » Dit-je avec un sourire amical.

Je m'approcha de Danielle et lui donna un petit bisou sur sa joue avant de prendre place à côté d'elle.

« -Tu semble avoir reprise des forces, ça va mieux ? » Dit Castiel amicalement.

« -Oh oui, beaucoup mieux. » Dit-je rassurante.

Je me mise à parler de tout et de rien avec eux, sur un tont détendue et joyeux. Tout comme moi, Danielle semblait aussi en pleine forme maintenant. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Gabriel arriva dans la salle à manger et posa une assiette avec une grosse pile de crêpes dégoulinantes de sirop d'érable devant moi. Miam ! Juste à sentir l'odeur, j'en avais l'eau à la bouche.

« -Hey ! Et nous alors ? » Dit Dean d'un tont boudeur.

« -C'est pas toi qui dois reprendre des forces, Dean. Si tu en veux, va-t'en faire toi-même ! » Répliqua Gabriel en lui jetant un regard moqueur.

Je rigola un peu et lui souris reconnaissante.

« -Merci, Gabriel. Mais tu sais… Je ne crois pas pouvoir mangée toutes cette pile de crêpes à moi toute seule ! » Dit-je avec amusement et un peu gênée.

« -Oh que oui, aller mange ! Il faut que tu reprennes des forces ! » Dit-il en me tendant une fourchette et un couteau qu'il venait de faire apparaitre d'un claquement de doigt.

« -Tu va me faire engraisser ! » Dit-je faussement avec reproche.

« -M'en fiche ! Aller, bouffe j'ai dit ! Ne m'oblige pas à te faire manger moi-même… » Sourit l'Archange Cadet.

Je rigola doucement et prise la fourchette et le couteau qu'il me tendait, puis je me mise à manger. Après tout, j'avais vraiment faim ! Mais comme je l'avais prévue, je ne réussis pas à tout manger mon assiette, Gabriel en avait fait beaucoup trop pour mon appétit. Je donna alors le reste de mes crêpes à Dean, qui fut bien heureux d'en manger lui aussi.

Après un moment de parler de tout et de rien, une question me venue alors en tête…

« -Au faite, finalement… Quel Grâce nous a choisis, Danielle et moi ? » Dit-je intriguée.

Danielle parue aussi vouloir savoir, visiblement pas au courante elle aussi. Je tourna mes yeux vers Gabriel, qui garda un moment le silence avant de nous dire :

« -La Grâce couleur verte pâle était celle de l'Ange de l'Humanité, puis la Grâce couleur violet pâle était celle de l'Ange de la Destruction. Donc… Danielle, tu as hérité de la Grâce de l'Ange de l'Humanité. Et Cath', celle de l'Ange de la Destruction. » Expliqua-il.

J'échangeas un regard avec Danielle puis fini par sourire de nouveau.

« -Bah… Ce n'est pas si mal. Avec un peu d'aide, je suis sûr qu'ont s'en sortiras pas si mal. » Dit-je avec un petit sourie.

« -Mouais… J'en n'ai d'ailleurs discutez avec Castiel et Lucifer. Dès que vous allez commencer à développer quelques signes de vos pouvoirs Angéliques, ont vous serviras de ''professeurs'' pour tout vous apprendre. » Dit Gabriel avec un sourire en coin.

« -Avec nous comme professeurs, vous êtes sûr de bien vous en sortir. » Sourit Lucifer.

« -Mais cela peut prendre quelques temps avant que vos pouvoirs se développes. Il ne faut pas brusquer les choses, ça viendras tout seul. » Dit sagement Castiel.

Je souris amicalement aux trois Anges présent. J'étais à la fois excitée et nerveuse des évènements qui allèrent suivre. Mais bon, je me sentais prête à les affrontés. Avec un peu d'aide, j'étais sûr que tout allait bien se passé.

Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien. Mais Danielle et moi se couchons très tôt, vers 21h30 ont étaient déjà au lit. Pour le moment, ont devaient reprendre nos forces. Mais j'étais sûr que tout alla aller mieux dans les jours à venir…


	22. Chapitre 22

_**Chapitre 22 : Un Noël pas comme les autres.**_

Les jours passèrent de nouveau. Pour le moment, je n'avais ressentie aucuns changements particuliers, depuis que j'avais La Grâce de l'Ange de la Destruction en moi. J'avais demandé à Danielle, si elle avait ressentie des changements en elle. Mais tout comme moi, elle n'avait pas sentie de changements particuliers depuis qu'elle avait La Grâce de l'Ange de l'Humanité en elle. C'était peut-être encore trop tôt… Après tout, Castiel avait expliqué que cela pouvait prendre un petit moment avant de se manifester. Comme il avait si bien dit, il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses, tout allait venir seul.

Pour le moment, nous étions le 22 Décembre. Noël approchait à grands pas ! J'avais toujours adorée cette fête, mais bon… Cette année, Noël risquait d'être pas comme les autres Noël que j'ai vécus. Cette année, j'allais fêter Noël dans un Univers très différent du mien… Dans l'Univers de Supernatural ! Danielle et moi avions convaincues les garçons de fêter Noël, malgré qu'ils en n'aient pas vraiment l'habitude. Pour Sam et Dean, cela faisaient plusieurs années qu'ils avaient arrêté de fêter cette fête. Et pour le cas de Castiel, Gabriel et Lucifer, cela alla être leur premier Noël sur Terre qu'ils allèrent fêter.

Les frères Winchester avaient même fait l'effort d'acheter un sapin ainsi que des décorations pour fêter Noël. Danielle et moi avions donc décorée tout le Bunker pour l'ambiance de Noël. Le sapin était au salon déjà décorée depuis hier soir et ont avaient mis quelques décorations ici et là un peu partout dans le Bunker. Le résultat était plus que bien, je sentais que ce Noël allait vraiment être super.

Bref…

En ce 22 Décembre, ont avaient décidés d'aller faire quelques courses au centre-commercial. Sam et Dean nous donna deux fausses cartes de crédits à notre noms, qu'ils avaient spécialement créé pour Danielle et moi. Ont se donna un point de rendez-vous pour se retrouver dans une heure, puis ont alla faire les courses chacun de notre côté. Je souris amusée en me doutant que cette petite sortie au centre-commercial était surtout pour faire les achats des cadeaux de Noël. Mais cela faisais aussi mon bonheur, j'alla pouvoir réfléchir à ce que j'alla faire comme cadeau à Danielle, Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel et Lucifer.

Une heure plus tard, j'avais fini par trouver un cadeau de Noël à presque tout le monde. Pour Danielle, j'avais acheté une tablette électronique, car je savais qu'elle en voulait une nouvelle… Pour Sam, j'avais acheté une nouvelle sourie d'ordinateur ainsi qu'une nouvelle paire d'écouteur, car je savais qu'il en avait besoin des nouveaux… Pour Dean, j'avais acheté un produit qui servait à retirés les tâches sur les vitres et les sièges des voitures, car je savais que cela alla lui servir pour quand il nettoyait et prenait soins de son Impala-Chérie… pour Castiel, j'avais acheté une nouvelle chemise blanche, car je savais qu'il en aura besoin… Pour Lucifer, j'avais acheté un petit couteau de poche avec son nom ''Lucifer'' gravée dessus, car je savais que cela alla surement lui plaire… Maintenant, il me restait que le cadeau de Gabriel à trouver.

Je soupira doucement en regardant dans les nombreuses boutiques, mais rien ne semblait attirer vraiment mon attention pour le cadeau de Gabriel. Je voulais lui offrir quelque chose qui sorte un peu de l'ordinaire, quelque chose d'accrocheur et de mignon. Après quelques minutes de marche, je fini par trouvé enfin ce que je voulais ! Pour Gabriel, j'acheta une guitare sur laquelle je fis gravée les mots ''¤ Joue avec ton cœur et pense à moi. ~Cath~ ¤'', j'espérais que cela alla lui plaire…

Suite à mes achats, je me dépêcha à retourner au point de rendez-vous qu'ont c'étaient tous donner. Heureusement, je n'étais pas trop en retard et je n'étais visiblement pas la seule à revenir avec les bras chargés d'achats ! Une fois tous réunis, ont retourna à l'Impala pour retourner au Bunker. Une fois au Bunker, je me dépêcha à prendre tous mes achats et les cacha en vitesse dans ma chambre. Je cacha le tout sous le lit, en espérant que personne, pas même Danielle aille l'idée de fouiller là. Je voulais vraiment que cela soit une surprise. Après d'avoir bien caché mes achats, je retourna auprès des autres au salon tout en discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien…

Les jours passèrent de nouveaux. Puis enfin, la veille de Noël arriva. Nous étions à présent le 24 Décembre. J'avais aidé Danielle à faire un bon repas pour tout le monde. Et maintenant, ont se trouvaient tous à la table en traine de mangé de la dinde, des légumes, une tourtière, des fromages, du pain, des pâtés, il y avait même du champagne et du vin pour boire… Bref, un très grand repas de Noël. L'ambiance était à la rigolade, tout le monde semblait si heureux.

Après le repas, ont alla terminer notre part de dessert au salon. Une bonne part de Bûche à la forêt noire. J'étais tranquillement assise sur l'un des canapés, près de Danielle… Alors que Gabriel était sur le canapé voisin à ma droite, Lucifer était sur le canapé voisin à gauche de Danielle, tandis que Sam et Dean étaient sur le canapé face à nous et que Castiel était sur le canapé voisin à gauche de Dean. La télévision était ouverte à un poste qui passait des musiques de Noël en boucles, tandis qu'un feu brûlait doucement dans la cheminée un peu plus loin. Un peu plus loin dans le salon, tous les cadeaux avaient été placé sous le sapin. Il en avait une tonne ! Je réalisa que tout le monde avaient pensés à se faire des cadeaux.

Après le dessert, ont discuta joyeusement de tout et de rien en buvant un peu de champagne et de vin. Maintenant, il restait qu'à attendre Minuit pour nous faire la bise et développer les cadeaux. Mais pour le moment, il était que 23h… Il restait encore une heure à attendre.

Après un moment, je me leva et me dirigeas vers la cuisine en disant que j'allais me chercher une nouvelle coupe de champagne. Mais en fait, j'avais un peu besoin d'être seule. Honnêtement, j'adorais cette magnifique soirée… Mais ça me rappelais aussi douloureusement que d'habitude, le jour de Noël j'étais avec ma famille. Intérieurement, j'étais aussi un peu triste. Je me demandais si ma famille allait bien… Enfin, logiquement tout était figer dans le temps dans mon monde, mais c'était quand même étrange à penser cela. Une fois à la cuisine, je remplie ma coupe jusqu'au rebord et me mise à la boire cul sec ! Quand soudainement, j'entendis une voix amusé et charmeur s'adresser à moi :

« -Tu sais que tu es plutôt sexy, avec une coupe de champagne à la main ?! »

J'avala ma dernière gorgée de ma coupe, je lécha mes lèvres et rouvris les yeux en tournant doucement la tête vers la voix qui c'était adresser à moi. Je souris amusée en voyant Gabriel, qui était sagement appuyer contre le mur de l'entrée de la cuisine, avec un fin sourire aux coins de ses lèvres.

« -Arrête de dire des bêtises... » Dit-je avec amusement.

Gabriel ricana tout bas et s'approcha de quelques pas en me regardant de la tête aux pieds.

« -Oh mais, je dit que la vérité. » Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je roula des yeux mais lui accorda un petit sourire amusée. Je baissa le regard en sentant que ma tristesse était toujours présente, mon sourire se crispa un peu.

« -Ça va ? » Dit l'Archange Cadet d'un tont un peu plus adoucit.

Il avait visiblement ressentie ma petite tristesse. Je garda mes yeux baissé et me mise à fixer ma coupe vide entre mes mains.

« -C'est rien. Je me disais juste que… Normalement, pour le jour de Noël, je suis avec ma famille. Et… Enfin… Je suis très heureuse ici avec vous tous, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pensé à eux. » Dit-je la voix un peu nouée sous la tristesse.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence, jusqu'à ce que je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, je pouvais sentie des larmes me brûler les yeux, mais je les retenais pour pas les laisser couler. Je sentie une boule douloureuse se former dans ma gorge, alors que je sentie une paire de bras me tiré vers eux. Je ne montra aucun résistance, je me laissa faire. Je ferma les yeux et me blottie dans les bras de Gabriel, car je savais que c'était bel et bien ses bras à lui qui m'entourait. Je sentie une larme couler d'entre mes paupières et couler le long de l'une de mes joues en silence. Je respira à fond alors qu'une petite odeur de sucrée mélanger à l'odeur de fleur de Lys venue me chatouiller les narines. Une odeur devenue familière qui m'apaisa légèrement et me réconfortais. Je sentie les bras de Gabriel se resserrer doucement autour de moi, alors qu'il me caressa le dos et les cheveux d'un geste réconfortant.

« -T'en fait pas, ça va aller. » Murmura Gabriel d'une voix réconfortante.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, sa voix eut le Don de me faire sourire un peu.

« -Merci Gaby'… » Dit-je en douceur en restant entre ses bras.

Je réalisa que trop tard le surnom que je lui avait donner, mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner car il ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Je me sentais un peu mieux maintenant. Après quelques minutes de silence, je redressa doucement la tête et fit un petit sourire à Gabriel qui me rendis mon sourire amicalement. Il leva l'une de ses mains vers mon visage et essuya ma larme, du bout de l'un de ses pouces, avec douceur et faisant attention de ne pas appuyer trop fort sur ma joue. Je cligna des yeux, un peu surprise de son geste mais me laissa faire. Pendant un moment, je croisa ses yeux dorés et je sentie mon cœur faire un double bond dans ma poitrine. Waw ! Vraiment, j'adore ses yeux !

« -Et si ont allaient prendre l'air ? » Proposa-t-il sans me quitté des yeux.

Je lui souris un peu plus hocha positivement la tête. Un peu d'air frai me fera le plus grand bien, et puis il restait encore un peu de temps avant qu'ont rouvres les cadeaux à Minuit. Je suivis donc l'Archange Cadet en direction de la sortie. Mais avant de sortir, je pris mon manteau dans le placard de l'entrée pour me tenir au chaud. Dehors, il faisait un peu froid et quelques flocons de neige tombaient. Je leva la tête vers le ciel et sourit doucement en voyant le ciel étoilé avec la pleine lune. Malgré qu'il faisait un peu froid, c'était magnifique.

Tout en marchant côte à Gabriel, je frissonna un peu. En me voyant frissonner, je sentie Gabriel se rapprocher un peu de moi et me prendre délicatement ma main. Bizarrement, à son contact je sentie une chaleur m'envahir ! Était-ce mon imagination ? Ou alors Gabriel faisait en sorte de me réchauffer volontairement ? Peu importe, son contact me plaisais et je ne voulais pas m'en dégagée. Je resserra doucement mon emprise sur sa main et regarda un moment devant moi en silence avec un léger sourire.

Jusqu'à ce que Gabriel stoppa sa marche en me retenant toujours par la main. J'arrêta donc de marcher à mon tour et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« -Tu veux voir un truc vraiment génial ? » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Intriguée, je lui souris avec amusement et hocha positivement la tête.

« -Ferme les yeux… » Dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

J'haussa un sourcil.

« -Fait-moi confiance, aller. C'est une surprise. » Dit-il en faisant une petite moue qui le rendais vraiment adorable.

« -Héhéhé, bon d'accord. » Dit-je avec un petit rire.

Je ferma alors les yeux, intriguée de ce qui allait suivre. Je sentie alors l'Archange Cadet me prendre les mains en douceur, il m'attira vers lui et posa mes mains autour de son cou pour que je m'y tienne. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je souris amusée en me demandant ce qu'il faisait. Je sentie ses mains à lui se poser sur mes hanches, alors qu'un petit bruissement se fit entendre avec un petit coup de vent. Je frissonna un peu, mais je n'ouvris pas les yeux, voulant garder la surprise. Je resserra toutefois mes bras autour de son cou quand je sentie mes pieds quitté le sol. Je pouvais sentir un léger vent frôler mon visage, alors qu'un petit bruissement comme un battement se faisait entendre de temps à autre.

« -C'est bon, tu peux rouvrir les yeux. » Dit la voix de Gabriel près de moi.

À ses paroles, je rouvris doucement mes yeux et remarqua alors que ont avaient quitté le sol ! Ont flottaient dans les airs ! Je sursauta légèrement et m'accrocha plus fermement à Gabriel qui eut un petit rire tout en me tenant doucement par la taille serrer contre lui. Je sentie mon cœur s'affoler pendant un bref moment, mais je me détendis rapidement en voyant la magnifique vue qu'ont avaient vue de si haut. C'était vraiment magnifique ! Je souris doucement et releva mes yeux vers Gabriel qui me souriait aussi en retour. En le regardant de plus près, je ne pû m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, étonner et intrigué à la fois… Car dans son dos, une très grande paire d'ailes dorées étaient apparues !

« -Waw… Magnifique ! » Dit-je avec un sourire rêveur.

« -Héhé, tu parles de la vue ou de mes ailes là ? » Ricana l'Archange Cadet en haussant ses sourcils avec amusement.

Je rougis un peu et rigola doucement en répliquant avec amusement :

« -Hmm… Peut-être bien les deux ! »

« -Sérieusement ? » Sourit-il amusé de la situation.

« -Ouais, sérieusement ! » Dit-je avec le même tont amusée.

Gabriel me fit un sourire en coin suivit d'un clin d'œil, puis il me fit tourné dans les airs en me tenant contre lui. Je rigola et me blottie un peu plus contre lui pour me protégée du vent. J'avais confiance en lui, je savais qu'il ne me lâcherait pas. Toujours blottie dans ses bras, j'en profita alors pour regarder la vue. De si haut, le Bunker semblait si petit.

Mais après quelques minutes, Gabriel descendit au sol. Car malgré la belle vue, de si haut il faisait encore plus froid. Une fois les pieds de nouveau au sol, je resta toutefois blottie contre Gabriel et lui sourit en regardant de nouveaux ses grandes ailes dorées. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en tendant une main en directions de ses jolis plumes… Mais en réalisant mon geste, je stoppa mon élan et ramena ma main vers moi avec un sourire gêner. Je me doutais bien que les ailes d'un Ange devait être très sensible et personnel aussi. Je releva donc mes yeux en direction de Gabriel et croisa de nouveau ses magnifiques yeux dorés.

« -Est-ce que… Je peux ? » Dit-je en douceur en faisant un petit signe de tête en direction de ses ailes.

« -Hum… ? Oh ! Ouais, t'inquiète ça va. » Dit-il en comprenant que je lui demandais sa permission pour toucher ses ailes.

L'Archange Cadet détendit ses ailes en les couchants délicatement dans son dos. Il étira l'une de ses ailes pour me donner la chance de la toucher. J'hésita un moment et tendis alors la main pour toucher très doucement le bout de son aile. J'y allais en douceur de peur de lui faire mal. Ses plumes étaient douces et soyeuses… Je souris en douceur en voyant qu'il me laissait faire. Je plongeas un peu plus mes doigts entre ses plumes dorés pour mieux les caresser, toujours en douceur. Je continua à caresser ses plumes tout en allant vers son dos en douceur. Mais quand j'arriva vers la base de ses ailes dans son dos, je le sentie frissonné sous mes doigts tout en étouffant un petit grognement. Je ramena alors ma main vers moi avec un regard troublée, croyant que je lui avait peut-être tiré une plume sans le vouloir ou un truc du genre. Quand je leva mes yeux vers lui, je vue qu'il se mordillait la lèvre inférieur avec les yeux fermer.

« -Je suis désolé… Je t'ai fait mal ? » Dit-je mal à l'aise.

Il rouvrit les yeux et me jeta un regard intense tout en secouant négativement la tête, pour dire que non je ne lui avais pas fait mal. Je compris alors qu'en fait, mes douces caresses dans ses plumes lui plaisaient beaucoup.

« -Tu veux que je continue ? » Dit-je avec amusement.

Gabriel fit un sourire rêveur et hocha positivement la tête en vitesse. Je rigola doucement et remise ma main dans ses plumes en les caressant doucement à nouveau. Je le sentie frissonner de nouveau et cela me fit sourire. Je me rapprocha doucement de lui pour lui faire un doux câlin tout en continuant mes caresses dans ses plumes près de son dos. Je sentie les mains de l'Archange Cadet se resserrer doucement autour de ma taille. Mais après quelques secondes, je sentie que ses mains semblaient ce faire un peu plus baladeuses… Il se mit à caresser mon dos, tout en me serrant un peu plus contre lui en resserrant légèrement son emprise au niveau de mes hanches. Ça fut à mon tour de frissonner légèrement entre ses bras face à son contact plus intime. Je redressa la tête pour le regarder en face et croisa de nouveau ses magnifiques yeux dorés.

Waw ! Il était vraiment très proche de moi… J'aurais peut-être dû me reculer un peu… J'aurais peut-être dû dire que je voulais rentrée… Mais, je ne fis rien de ça ! Pour une raison que j'ignore, mon cœur se mit à battre très vite d'un coup. Je soutenue le regard dorés de l'Archange Cadet alors que l'une de ses mains me caressa le contour de mon visage en douceur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentais un peu nerveuse là d'un coup. Je lui fis un regard un peu troublée… Mais je ne me dégageas pas pour autant.

« -Gabriel… Je… » Dit-je dans un demi-mrumur un peu nerveuse.

« -Shhht… » Fit-il en mettant l'un de ses doigts sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

J'avala ma salive nerveusement en clignant des yeux. Puis sans un mot de plus, Gabriel se pencha vers moi… Et sans prévenir… Il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes et m'embrassa d'un baiser à la fois fougueux et passionné ! Je fronça les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux, en premier un peu sous l'effet de la surprise. Je fus même vaguement tenter de lui mettre une bonne gifle sur la joue pour lui remettre ses esprits au clair !

Mais… Je ne fis rien de tout ça. Une fois ma surprise passer, je me détendis légèrement et me laissa faire, je ferma les yeux tout en répondant à son baiser avec la même fougue et passion. Ses lèvres avaient un léger goût sucré, j'adorais ça. J'entoura mes bras autour du cou de l'Archange Cadet tout en mettant l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, alors que je sentie Gabriel resserrer son emprise autour de moi tout en se collant un peu plus à moi. L'Archange Cadet me fit reculer de quelques pas sans rompe notre baiser, je me retrouva alors plaquer contre un arbre et frissonna de nouveau sous ses mains baladeuses. Je réalisa alors que en fait… Au fond de moi… J'avais toujours désiré ce baiser ! Je l'avais si longuement désiré que je n'avais pas résistez à l'envie d'y répondre ! Quand Gabriel approfondit notre baiser, je n'hésita pas non plus à lui rendre l'appareil tout en resserrant doucement mon emprise tout en tirant un peu sur ses cheveux sous l'envie. J'émis un petit gémissement, l'encourageant presque à continuer. Notre baiser se fit plus langoureux et sensuelle mais quand je sentie l'une de ses mains qui cherchait à se glisser sous mon meneau, cela me ramena à la réalité… Je rompu notre baiser, le souffle un peu précipité et rouvrit les yeux en lui jetant un regard troublée.

« -Gabriel… Non… Attend… Ont ne devraient pas… » Dit-je le souffle court.

L'Archange Cadet se stoppa dans ses gestes et fronça doucement les sourcils. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et fit une tête bizarre en me regardant. Il était si près de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle court frôler mon visage. Puis après quelques secondes, il parue à son tour troublé face à la situation. Il se recula un peu de moi, me libérant de son emprise, puis il baissa le regard l'air de s'en vouloir et un peu confus aussi.

« -Je… Je crois que je ferais bien de rentrée… » Dit-je après un petit moment de silence assez gênant.

Puis sans un mot de plus, je détourna Gabriel et me dirigeas à grands pas vers le Bunker en vitesse. Quand je rentras, je tomba presque nez à nez avec Dean. Je sursauta un peu alors qu'il me dit amicalement :

« -Hey, Cath' ! Te voilà ! Ont allaient ouvrirent les cadeaux… Tu sais où est Gabriel ? »

Au nom de Gabriel, je sentie mes joues s'enflammées, je baissa le regard toujours un peu troublée. Dean fronça les sourcils, il parue remarquer mon air troublée.

« -Ça va ? » Dit-il en me regardant attentivement l'air un peu plus sérieux.

Je releva mes yeux vers lui et tenta de lui sourire pour le rassurez. Malgré que mon sourire devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace nerveuse. Mais quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau pour que Gabriel rentre à son tour, je me sentie encore une fois mal à l'aise. En le regardant, je remarqua qu'il avait fait disparaitre de nouveau ses ailes et le regard qui me lançait semblait aussi mal à l'aise que le mien. J'évita de croisé le regard de Gabriel et dit en me tournant vers Dean :

« -Excuse-moi, Dean je… J'ai mal à la tête. Ça doit être à cause du champagne… Je crois que je ferais bien d'aller dormir. Mais ne vous gêner pas pour les cadeaux, j'ouvrirais les miens demain. Passer une bonne nuit. »

Puis sans un mot de plus, je me dirigeas vers ma chambre. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de ce qui venait de se passé, de ce baiser échanger avec Gabriel. Pour le moment, je voulais juste dormir et tout oublier…


	23. Chapitre 23

_**Chapitre 23 : Longue discussion et Ouverture des cadeaux.**_

Cette nuit, j'eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir. Je n'arrêtais pas de me tourner et me retourner. Chaque fois que j'osais fermer les yeux pour tenter de dormir, l'image de Gabriel semblait me hantée ! Sa voix… Son rire… Son sourire… Ses yeux dorés… Son regard charmeur et amusé… Son odeur sucrée mélangé à la fleur de lys… Son contact… Mais le pire, c'était le goût de ses lèvres si douces et sucrée que j'avais encore l'envie folle d'embrasser à nouveau ! Je n'arrivais pas à oublier notre baiser échangé. J'aurais dû tout faire pour oublier cela, mais malgré tous mes efforts, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le désiré de nouveau ! Je me sentais mal, vraiment très mal face à cette situation. Car ce baiser échangé, n'avait fait que me prouver ce que je craignais au plus profond de moi… J'avais bel et bien des sentiments pour l'Archange Gabriel. Et pas que de l'amitié, je ressentais quelques choses de vraiment plus fort pour lui… Un peu comme… De l'amour ! Et pour être honnête, cela me troublais beaucoup de ressentir de l'amour pour lui. J'étais en couple avec Danielle ! J'aimais Danielle plus que tout au monde ! Je ne pouvais pas, je ne devais pas éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour qui que ce soit d'autre… Pas même pour Gabriel. Je devais l'oublier, même si une partie de moi ne demandait qu'à recommencer ! Je devais en rester là, ne surtout pas en faire plus. Quand Danielle me rejoignit cette nuit-là, tout en me demandant si quelque chose n'allait pas, je lui dit que je ne souhaitais pas en parler tout de suite. Je la rassurais toutefois que cela n'était pas à cause d'elle, que cela ne la concernais pas en grande partie. J'avais dit vrai… Je ne désirais pas en parler tout de suite, tout ce que je voulais c'est remettre un peu mes idées au clair avec une bonne nuit de sommeil…

Le lendemain matin, je fus la dernière à me réveiller. J'avais que peu dormis, mais je préférais rester un peu au lit. Peut-être pour éviter de croiser Gabriel de nouveau. Pour éviter de croiser son regard qui me hantait tant depuis hier. Mais bon, je n'allais pas passer toute la journée au lit non plus, je devais bien me lever. Je me leva donc de mon lit et me dirigeas vers mon armoire pour me prendre des vêtements propres. J'enfila une paire de jeans noire avec un simple chandail à manches longues de couleur noir avec un dessin d'une sucette géante en bleu pâle dessus. Je me fis une couette haute comme à mon habitude, je me mise un peu de mon parfum favori puis après un dernier regard à mon reflet dans le miroir, je me décida enfin à sortir de ma chambre. Je ferma la porte derrière moi et me mise à marcher en direction de la salle à manger.

Une fois sur place, je remarqua que tout le monde étaient assis à la table de la salle à manger. À leur place habituel, tout le monde semblaient prendre leur p'tit déjeunée tout en discutant joyeusement entre eux. Mes yeux se posèrent un moment sur Gabriel, qui était sagement assis à sa place habituel, mais que contrairement à d'habitude… Il semblait un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Je soupira discrètement et prise mon courage à deux mains, je me dirigeas d'un pas sur de moi en direction de ma place habituel.

« -Hello, mon Ange. » Me sourit Danielle tout en me donnant un petit bisou sur ma joue.

« -Tien, salut Cath'. Alors, ça va mieux ? » Dit Dean amicalement.

« -Salut vous tous. Oh oui, ne vous en fait pas pour moi… Ça va mieux. Désoler pour hier, je… Je ne me sentais pas très bien, mais là ça va mieux. » Dit-je rassurante en tentant de faire un petit sourire.

J'évita le plus possible de regarder en direction de Gabriel, mais je pouvais nettement sentir son regard intense qui c'était lever sur moi.

« -Super ! Si tu te sens mieux, alors ont pourras ouvrir les cadeaux tout à l'heure. » Dit Sam avec un léger sourire.

« -Oh… Vous ne les avez pas ouverts hier soir ? » Dit-je un peu surprise.

« -Hum… Non. » Dit calmement Lucifer.

« -Ont préféraient t'attendre. Ont s'est dit que ça serait mieux tous ensembles. » Dit Castiel en me faisant un pâle sourire amical.

Je souris un peu gênée de les avoir fait attendre, mais aussi reconnaissante à la fois qu'ils m'aillent attendue. Après quelques minutes à parler de tout et de rien, tout en évitant toujours de regarder vers Gabriel, je me sentie un peu mieux. Après un moment, je me leva et alla à la cuisine pour me faire mon petit déjeunée. J'étais en train de me faire des toasts quand je sentie une présence derrière moi. Je me tourna et remarqua la présence de Gabriel qui venait de rentrée dans la cuisine. Je me sentie un peu mal à l'aise, je baissa timidement le regard pour éviter de croisé son regard mais lui adressa un pâle petit sourire que je voulue amical.

« -Hey… » Dit-il d'un tont adoucit.

« -Hey… » Dit-je à mon tour adoucit en évitant tout de même de croisé son regard.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence assez gênant. Je me tourna alors dos à Gabriel, pour jeter un coup d'œil à mes toasts qui étaient dans le grille-pain. À vrai dire, je cherchais surtout à éviter de trop le regardé. J'entendis l'Archange Cadet qui émit un long soupir, je le sentie se rapprocher de quelques pas tout en s'immobilisant derrière moi.

« -Tu sais, pour ce qui s'est passé hier… » Commença-t-il d'une voix calme.

Je ferma les yeux tout en avalant ma salive avec nervosité. J'aurais préférée évitée d'en parler… Mais je savais qu'ont devaient bien le faire tôt ou tard…

« -Sache que… je ne regrette rien ! » Dit-il avec assurance.

Je rouvris les yeux, un peu surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire. Je sentie Gabriel m'agripper doucement par l'un de mes bras, faisant en sorte que je me retourne pour lui faire face. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en sentant le rouge me montée aux joues, alors que je garda le regard baisser pour ne pas croisé son regard.

« -Je ne regrette rien, car au plus profond de moi, cela faisait bien longtemps que j'avais désiré ce baiser ! Dire que je regrette de t'avoir embrassé serait un horrible mensonge. » Avoua-t-il doucement.

Je me risqua à relever timidement mes yeux vers lui les joues rougis.

« -Soit rassurez, moi aussi je ne le regrette pas. Car justement, je crois que moi aussi je l'ai toujours désiré intérieurement. » Dit-je avec un sourire gêner.

Gabriel eut un fin sourire et répliqua avec un peu d'humour :

« -Vraiment ? Tu sais, il aurait simplement suffi que tu me le demande… »

Je rigola un peu, je préférais en rire que me prendre la tête avec ça. Et Gabriel semblait du même avis que moi. Mais je reprise un peu mon sérieux en disant doucement :

« -Mais… Ce qui me trouble, c'est que je n'aurais pas dû. Car j'aime… J'aime Danielle et je lui suis fidèle. Tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas faire ça, ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre alors que je suis déjà en couple. »

« -Ouais, je comprends. Et puis… Faut pas en faire toute un plat, ce n'étais qu'un baiser. Rien de plus ! Ont l'as désirez tous les deux, mais ont n'en reste là. Ce que je veux dire c'est que… Ont ressent rien l'un pour l'autre, que de l'amitié… Pas vrai ? » Dit-il sûr de lui en me souriant.

« -Oui, tout à fait. » Dit-je en voulant paraitre sur de moi également tout en lui rendant son sourire.

« -Ont n'as qu'à se dire que c'était la première et dernière fois. Nous ne sommes pas obliger d'en parler à qui que ce soit, ont tournes la page et notre amitié reste la même. Tu en dit quoi ? » Dit-il en me tendant la main comme pour conclure un marcher.

« -Oui… C'est surement ce qui est mieux à faire. » Approuvais-je en lui serrant la main.

Son contact me fit légèrement frissonner, mais j'espérais qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il avait raison… Ce baiser était le premier et le dernier entre nous. Ça ne voulait rien dire du tout ! Pour ce qui est de mes sentiments que je ressens secrètement pour lui, je serais les oublier à la longue… Car je voyais bien que pour lui, ce baiser ne voulait rien dire ! Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Tant mieux, si il ressentait rien pour moi, alors j'allais mieux me faire à l'idée que nous deux c'étaient que amitié et rien d'autre. J'aurais dû m'y attendre… Après tout, c'est un Archange. Les Anges et les Archanges n'avaient pas été créés pour ressentir quoi que ce soit… Aucuns sentiments ! Dans un sens, c'était mieux comme ça. Car comme je venais de le dire, j'étais fidèle à Danielle.

Finalement, cette discussion n'avait pas été si mal. Même que, je me sentais un peu mieux à présent. Je relâcha doucement la main de Gabriel et lui souris amicalement, alors qu'il me rendis mon sourire. Nos regards se croisèrent et je sentie mon cœur faire un double bond. Merde… Mais ça suffit oui ?! Je devais refouler ses stupides sentiments ! Je sortie de mes pensées quand une odeur de brûler venue me chatouiller les narines. Je fronça les sourcils en reniflant l'air… AH ! Mes toasts ! Je les avais complètement oubliés ! J'appuya sur un bouton du grille-pain pour le mettre à OFF, puis j'en sortie mes toasts qui étaient brûler. Je grimaça et fis une petite moue qui fit ricaner Gabriel.

« -Ouhhh… J'ai toujours sû que entre nous deux, c'était du tout cuit ! » Ricana-t-il.

« -Ah-Ah-Ah… Très drôle ce jeu de mots ! » Dit-je en roulant des yeux avec amusement.

« -Héhé, attend… Je t'arrange ça en moins de deux secondes. » Dit-t-il avec amusement tout en me prenant mon assiette avec mes deux toasts brûler entre ses mains.

Je le regarda faire avec intrigue tout en fronçant un peu les sourcils. L'Archange Cadet claqua des doigts et remplaça mes toasts brûlé par des toasts grillés à mon goût. J'haussa un sourcil, un peu surprise. Comment avait-il fait pour savoir que j'aimais mes toasts pas trop grillé ?! Je souris amusée me disant qu'il avait sans nul doute eut l'occasion de le savoir, depuis le nombre de fois que ont n'as déjeunée ensemble au Bunker. Je lui souris amicalement alors qu'il me redonna mon assiette avec mes deux nouvelles toasts.

« -Merci, Gaby' » Dit-je avec un sourire adoucit envers lui tout en prenant mon assiette.

Gabriel me sourit en retour et me fit un clin d'œil. Puis sans un mot de plus, il quitta de nouveau la cuisine pour retourner à la salle à manger. Je lâcha un petit soupir discrètement et souris toute seule, heureuse que l'amitié entre Gabriel et moi semblait toujours la même malgré ce qui c'était passé hier soir. Je me prise aussi un verre de lait, puis je retourna également à la salle à manger d'humeur un peu plus joyeuse. Le reste de la journée se passa très bien…

Vers la fin de la soirée, ont s'installa tous au salon pour ouvrir nos cadeaux. J'étais curieuse de voir la réaction des autres face à mes cadeaux et j'avais aussi curieuse de voir les miens que j'allais recevoir.

Dean, avait reçus un produit qui servait à retirés les tâches sur les vitres et les sièges des voitures, de ma part… Une tarte aux pommes fait maison qui sera qu'à lui, de la part de Danielle… Un nouveau flingue, de la part de Castiel… Le nouveau magazine de ''Miss Univers'' où ont y voyaient des filles dénudées, de la part de Gabriel… Et évidemment rien de la part de Lucifer, cela m'aurais étonné que l'Archange déchu fasse un cadeau à Dean… Dean semblait très heureux de ses cadeaux.

Sam avait reçus une nouvelle sourie d'ordinateur ainsi qu'une nouvelle paire d'écouteur, de ma part… Un produit pour bien nettoyez l'Écran de son ordinateur, de la part de Danielle… Un nouveau flingue aussi, de la part de Castiel… Un calendrier avec des filles en sous-vêtements très sexy et osées, de la part de Gabriel… Et évidemment rien de la part de Lucifer, le contraire m'aurais aussi étonné… Sam semblait également très heureux de ses cadeaux.

Castiel avait reçus une nouvelle chemise blanche, de ma part… Une nouvelle cravate, de la part de Danielle… Un nouveau téléphone portable, de la part de Dean… Un MP3, de la part de Sam… Un livre sur la sexualité, de la part de Gabriel… Puis un nouveau Trench-Coat beige, de la part de Lucifer… J'étais un peu surprise de voir Lucifer offrir un cadeau à Castiel, car j'avais toujours pensée qu'ils se détestaient… Mais bon, ils restaient des frères après tout… Castiel semblait très heureux de ses cadeaux.

Lucifer avait reçus un petit couteau de poche avec son nom ''Lucifer'' gravée dessus, de ma part… Une toile peinturée à la main qui le représentait sous sa forme d'Ange, de la part de Danielle… Evidemment rien, de la part de Sam et Dean ce qui m'étonnais pas… Un jeu de cartes avec des filles dénudées sur chacune des cartes, de la part de Gabriel… Une nouvelle chemise couleur noire, de la part de Castiel… Lucifer semblait bien heureux de ses cadeau, et particulièrement admiratif face à la toile que Danielle avait peinte à la main.

Gabriel avait reçu une guitare sur laquelle j'avais fait gravée les mots ''¤ Joue avec ton cœur et pense à moi. ~Cath~ ¤'', de ma part… Une boite de biscuits fait maison qui sera qu'à lui, de la part de Danielle… Un magazine avec des filles peu habillées, de la part de Dean… Un téléphone portable, de la part de Sam… Une nouvelle veste verte-kaki, de la part de Castiel… Le nouveau DVD de ''Casa Erotica'', de la part de Lucifer… Gabriel semblait très heureux de ses cadeaux, et il m'avait même fait la bise pour me remercier du mien. J'étais vraiment heureuse que ma guitare lui plaît.

Danielle avait reçu une tablette électronique, de ma part… Un téléphone portable, de la part de Dean… Un ordinateur portable, de la part de Sam… Un couteau de poche avec son prénom ''Danielle'' gravé en argent dessus, de la part de Castiel… Une nuisette très sexy et osée de couleur rouge et noir, de la part de Gabriel… Un collier d'une chaine argenté avec une pierre de Rubie taillé en forme de cœur sur laquelle était gravé ''À jamais dans ton cœur… ~Lucifer~'', de la part de Lucifer… Danielle semblait très heureuse de ses cadeaux, un peu gêné face à celui un peu osé de Gabriel, mais c'était marrant à voir… Danielle avait presque aussitôt enfilé à son cou le collier que Lucifer lui avait offert.

Pour ma part j'avais reçu un appareil caméra-photo, de la part de Danielle… Un téléphone portable, de la part de Dean… Un ordinateur portable, de la part de Sam… Un couteau de poche avec mon prénom ''Catherine'' gravé en or dessus, de la part de Castiel… Une nouvelle chemise carottée de couleurs noir et violet, de la part de Lucifer… Un ensemble très osée et sexy de sous-vêtements couleurs noir et violet ainsi qu'un collier à la chaine dorée avec un médaillon en or en forme de cœur sur lequel il était gravé ''Ne m'oublie jamais… ~Gabriel~'', de la part de Gabriel… J'adorais vraiment beaucoup mes cadeaux également, j'enfila aussi le collier offert par Gabriel à mon cou presque aussitôt. Je me sentais vraiment heureuse et touchée par tous mes cadeaux reçus.

Après avoir déballé nos cadeaux, ont s'installa tranquillement au salon pour boire un peu de champagne et de vin. L'Ambiance était joyeuse, tout le monde semblait bien rigoler. Pour passer le temps, ont avaient aussi allumé la télévision au poste où passaient les chants de Noël. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rigoler à voir Sam et Dean qui chantaient ensembles de façon vraiment très faux. Ils avaient sans doute un peu trop abusé du champagne et du vin ! Mais c'était marrant à voir. En voyant que je rigolais d'eux, Dean haussa un sourcil et fit un sourire moqueur.

« -Chante avec nous, Cath' ! » Dit-il moqueusement.

« -Quoi ?! Nan, pas question. » Dit-je avec amusement.

« -Rooh allé, je suis sûr que tu as une très belle voix. » Rigola Sam.

« -Non ! Mé foutez moi la paix ! » Dit-je en pouffant de rire.

Les deux frères Winchester c'était approcher de moi et c'était assis chacun un de mes côtés, mettant leurs bras autour de mon cou, tout en continuant de chanter des chants de Noël à tue-tête de façon très faux ! Au final, j'avais fini par me mettre à chanter avec eux car je les trouvais vraiment marrant. À leur façon, ils avaient sû me dégêner un peu. Je me sentais comme avec les grands frères que je n'avais jamais eu !

Pendant que j'étais en traine de chanter à tue-tête avec les frères Winchester, Gabriel était en traine de mangé le reste des biscuits de Noël tandis que Castiel semblait sourire d'un air amusé en me regardant chanter avec les frères Winchester. Je remarqua du coin de l'œil Lucifer qui entrainait Danielle vers la pièce voisine qui était la cuisine… Je cligna un moment des yeux, un peu sur mes gardes de les voir seul à seul… Mais ce bref moment de méfiance fut rapidement chasser, j'avais confiance en Danielle. Je ne leur fis donc pas vraiment attention, tout en continuant de rigoler avec les frères Winchester.

Après quelques minutes à m'abimée la voix à force de chanter, je décida de me lever de mon canapé et alla plutôt m'assoir entre Gabriel et Castiel en rigolant, tout en laissant Sam et Dean chantez toujours.

« -Tu veux que je te dit… C'était beaucoup plus beau quand tu chantais avec eux. Maintenant, c'est aussi mignon que deux chats auxquels ont auraient coincé la queue dans une porte ! » Se plaignit Gabriel en regardant les deux frères Winchester avec une petite grimace.

« -Arrête de dire des bêtises, j'étais aussi horrible qu'eux ! » Dit-je avec amusement.

« -Je les trouves pas si mal, moi. » Sourit Castiel en les regardant.

« -Quoi ?! Tu plaisante ! Castiel, mon cher petit frère… Tu as les oreilles bouchés ou quoi ?! » S'indigna Gabriel.

Je rigola doucement alors que Castiel et Gabriel se chamaillaient pour savoir si Sam et Dean chantaient bien ou pas. Après un petit moment, je remarqua Danielle revenir dans le salon. Je lui souris adoucis, mais je fronça les sourcils en voyant son air troublée et confuse. Et quand elle me regardait, je crû même voir des larmes briller dans ses jolies yeux verts pâles… Mais elle détourna rapidement le regard et se dirigeas à grands pas en direction du sous-sol, sans doute pour aller dans notre chambre.

Je remarqua Lucifer qui revenue à son tour au salon, l'air un peu perdue dans ses pensées. Je plissa doucement les yeux, intrigué. Mais que c'était-il passé ? Si Lucifer avait fait quoi que ce soit de mal à Danielle, Archange ou pas, il alla entendre ma façon de penser ! Mais avant de l'accusé à tort, je préférais plutôt aller voir Danielle pour plus d'explications. Je m'excusa auprès des autres, en disant que j'alla dormir car j'étais un peu fatiguée. Je leur souhaitais un joyeux Noël et une bonne fin de soirée, puis j'alla rejoindre Danielle tout en portant dans mes bras ses cadeaux et les miens pour les mener dans notre chambre en même temps…


	24. Chapitre 24

_**Chapitre 24 : Situation délicate.**_

Quand j'ouvris la porte de notre chambre, je remarqua que Danielle était allongée sur notre lit habituel et qu'elle était allongée sur le ventre avec le visage enfuis dans sa tête d'oreiller. À la voir dans cette position, cela fit que confirmée ce que je doutais… Quelque chose c'était passé… Et ce quelque chose avait surement rapport avec Lucifer. Je lâcha un petit soupir discret et entra dans la chambre, tout en refermant la porte derrière moi en douceur. Je déposa nos cadeaux sur le bureau un peu plus loin, puis je m'approcha doucement de ma p'tite amie. Je prise place sur le lit près d'elle en position assise et passa doucement une main douce dans ses cheveux et sur son dos d'un geste réconfortant. Je me pencha vers elle et lui donna un petit bisou sur le dessus de sa tête.

« -Hey… Tu sais, si quelque chose ne va pas, je suis toujours là pour t'écouter. » Dit-je en douceur.

Danielle resta un moment silencieuse, le visage toujours enfuie dans son oreiller. Mais je pouvais sentir son dos qui se souleva de temps à autre, signe qu'elle était surement en traine de pleurée silencieusement. Je me sentie un peu mal à l'aise… Je n'avais jamais été très douée pour les mots, en général j'étais plus douée pour écouter et faire des câlins réconfortant. Mais pour ce qui est des mots, j'avais toujours eut un peu de mal à bien m'exprimée. Face à son silence, je me sentie un peu mal à l'aise et aussi triste pour elle. Je me rapprocha doucement d'elle en lui caressant toujours le dos et les cheveux d'un geste réconfortant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se redresse doucement et finis part se blottir dans mes bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes. À la voir pleurée, je sentie malgré moi ma gorge se serrée douloureusement… Je n'avais jamais aimé la voir pleurée. Je mise mes bras autour d'elle et la serra doucement contre moi d'un geste réconfortant, tout en lui caressant toujours le dos et les bras. Danielle me serra fortement tout en disant entre ses pleures :

« -Si je te le dit, je suis sûr que tu va très mal le prendre… Tu ne voudras plus jamais me parler après ça… »

J'haussa un sourcil et me sépara un peu d'elle, pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Je lui fis un doux sourire que je voulue rassurant.

« -Arête de dire n'importe quoi, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. » Dit-je en douceur en lui caressant le visage.

Danielle me rendis mon sourire également adoucit, mais son sourire se figeas presque aussitôt alors qu'elle se remise à pleurer tout en se blottissant de nouveau contre moi. Je resserras doucement mon emprise autour d'elle en lui caressant de nouveau le dos et les cheveux. Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que je rajoute toujours en douceur :

« -Cela à quelque chose à avoir avec Lucifer ? »

Je sentie Danielle sursautée légèrement entre mes bras alors qu'elle redressa doucement sa tête pour me regarder. Ses yeux brillaient toujours de larmes, mais ses joues avaient légèrement rougies.

« -Co… Comment tu le sais, que cela à quelque chose à avoir avec lui ? » Dit-elle un peu surprise que je le sais.

« -Chez pas trop… Suite à ton départ du salon, quand Lucifer est revenu dans la pièce à son tour, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. À son regard, j'ai simplement devinée qu'il avait surement fait quelque chose pour te troublée… Mais je préférais venir t'en parler à toi pour m'en assurez. Alors, il a fait quoi ? Tu veux que je lui parle ? Tu sais, Archange ou pas, s'il est la cause de tes larmes il va entendre ma façon de penser ! » Dit-je d'un tont un peu protectrice envers elle.

« -Je suis touchée que tu sois protectrice avec moi, Mon Ange. Mais… La vérité, c'est que je suis aussi coupable que lui dans cette situation. Rassure-toi, il ne m'as pas fait de mal… Je suis juste très confuse face à cette situation délicate. » Dit-elle en essuyant doucement ses larmes sur ses joues avec ses pouces.

Je fronça doucement les sourcils, à présent intriguée. Je baissa le regard et repensa alors au baiser que j'avais échanger avec Gabriel la veille.

« -Oh crois-moi, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si pire… J'ai vécue pire comme situation délicate. » Dit-je avec un petit soupire.

Danielle fronça à son tour les sourcils, l'air prise de surprise à son tour.

« -Ah je vois, c'est pour ça que tu étais si bizarre hier soir et ce matin… Ça l'as rapport avec Gabriel, j'imagine ? » Dit-elle en douceur.

J'hocha doucement la tête en sentant le rouge me montez aux joues.

« -Mais bon… Ça va, ont n'as discutez ce matin, et ont n'as mis les choses au clair. » Dit-je pour la rassurez.

Danielle soupira doucement en baissant le regard et dit tristement :

« -Peu importe la situation délicate entre vous deux, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas aussi délicat que ce qui viens de ce passer avec Lucifer… »

« -Dit le moi… Je te jure de ne pas le prendre mal. » Dit-je avec un pâle sourire rassurant.

Danielle se mordis nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, l'air de peser le pour et le contre. Mais elle finit par respiré à fond et me dit nerveusement :

« -Et bien… je… hum… Lucifer m'as demandé de me parler seul à seul. Une fois à la cuisine, il m'a remercié pour le cadeau que je lui avais donné… Il disait que cela l'as beaucoup touché. Puis ensuite… Je ne sais pas… Tout est arrivé si vite… Il s'est approcher de moi et il m'a embrassé ! »

J'écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et la fixa longuement alors que Danielle parues ravoir les larmes aux yeux de nouveau.

« -Et… Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise… Je l'ai laissé faire avant d'y répondre à mon tour ! » Avoua-t-elle en recommençant à pleurer.

Je resta un moment bouche-bé sous l'effet de la surprise, mais je fini part sourire doucement et prise Danielle dans mes bras pour la serrer doucement contre moi d'un geste rassurant.

« -Tu… Tu n'es pas fâchée ?! » S'étonna-t-elle en restant dans mes bras.

« -Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Ma Chérie… J'avoue être surprise, car ce n'est pas tout à fait la situation délicate que je m'attendais. Mais je suis loin d'être fâchée… Car je… Et bien… Moi aussi j'ai eu la même situation délicate avec Gabriel ! » Avouais-je en baissant le regard avec les joues rougis.

Je devais lui dire aussi… Je sentie des larmes me montez aux yeux, un peu nerveuse de sa réaction. Mais contre toute attente, après un bref silence, Danielle se mise à rire doucement. Je releva mes yeux vers elle, avec une expression étonnée.

« -Toi et Gabriel… Vous vous êtes embrassées ?! » Dit-elle mi-amusée et mi-surprise.

Je me détendis légèrement et eut un petit rire doucement.

« -Oui… Enfin, ça s'est aussi passé très vite. Tu… Tu n'es pas fâchée non plus ? » Dit-je un peu surprise.

« -Surprise aussi, mais non pas fâchée. » Dit-elle rassurante en me souriant.

Rassurez, je lui rendis son sourire et lui fit un nouveau câlin qu'elle me rendit. Après un moment, ont se dégageas doucement et se regarda.

« -Tu crois que je devrais parler avec Lucifer, de ce baiser échangé ? » Dit-elle un peu nerveuse.

« -Oui… Je crois que tu devrais en parler avec lui, pour mettre les choses au clair. Mais tu devrais peut-être attendre à demain… Fait comme moi, une bonne nuit de sommeil porte toujours conseil. Pour ma part, c'est Gabriel qui est venue m'en parler ce matin… Ont s'a juré que c'était le premier et le dernier baiser qu'ont échangeaient ! C'était seulement une sorte de fantasme, cela ne voulait rien dire j'en suis sûr. Ont n'as décidé de faire comme si rien n'étaient, d'en rester là et de continuer notre amitié comme tel. Je suis sûr qu'après une bonne discussion, tout va aussi bien finir entre toi et Lucifer. » Dit-je rassurante.

« -Oui, tu as surement raison. » Sourit doucement Danielle.

Elle baissa le regard mais le releva presque aussitôt en rajoutant en douceur :

« -Mais… Et toi, que ressens-tu pour Gabriel ? Je veux dire… Que de l'amitié, ou alors plus que ça… ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en baissant le regard. Je repensais au baiser que j'avais échangé avec Gabriel… Ses lèvres sucrées… Ses mains baladeuses qui m'avaient fait frissonnée… Oh oui, je l'avais désiré ! Mais je devais m'avouée un peu confuse. Était-ce de l'amour ou un fantasme ?

« -Je… Je ne sais pas trop. Mais peu importe ce que sais, je souhaite l'enterrée au plus profond de moi. Je ne souhaite pas aller plus loin avec Gabriel, car ya qu'une seule personne que j'aime vraiment… Et cette personne, c'est toi ! » Dit-je en douceur en lui souriant tout en relevant doucement mes yeux vers elle.

Danielle sourit adoucit à mes paroles.

« -Sache que c'est pareil pour moi… Je ne souhaite pas aller plus loin avec Lucifer, car ya que toi que j'aime vraiment. » Dit-elle en me souriant.

Ont discuta encore un moment, de tout et de rien. Je devais avouer que cela faisait très longtemps que Danielle et moi n'avions pas discuté comme ça seule à seule de tout et de rien. Puis après un moment, ont se mise au lit pour aller dormir, tout en se disant que une bonne nuit de sommeil n'allaient pas nous faire de tort…


	25. Chapitre 25

_**Chapitre 25 : Un Nouvel An pas comme les autres.**_

Les jours passèrent de nouveaux. Danielle avait fini par discutez avec Lucifer à propos de leur baiser échanger, et elle avait mis les choses au clair également avec lui. Tout semblait régler à présent, tout comme entre moi et Gabriel, ils c'étaient promis que cela était leur premier et dernier baiser. Malgré qu'intérieurement, je redoutais toujours de ressentir quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié pour Gabriel, j'avais fini par asseyez de me convaincre que cela n'était rien d'autre qu'un fantasme que je devais refouler et oublier. Je devais tournée la page ! Gabriel était un Archange, il devait se foutre carrément des sentiments que je craignais intérieurement ressentir pour lui… Et c'était mieux comme ça, car ya que Danielle que je devais aimer et elle seule. Mais bon, j'étais bien heureuse que tout soit régler à ce sujet.

Bref…

Là, nous étions le 31 Décembre… La veille du Jour de l'An. Pour l'occasion, Danielle avait préparé un nouveau repas, qu'ont allaient manger tous ensembles. Pour le moment, il était près de 18h30. Danielle était en traine de finir de préparée le repas, alors que j'étais en train de mettre la table. Tandis que Sam et Dean étaient partie à l'épicerie pour aller acheter de la boisson, et que Castiel, Gabriel et Lucifer étaient au salon en train de choisir de la musique pour la soirée. Ce n'était rien de vraiment spécial… Mais je sentais que cette soirée qui allait annoncer la nouvelle année 2016 alla être inoubliable.

Pour l'occasion, j'avais mis une jolie robe noir qui m'arrivais un peu au-dessus les genoux, sans bretelles, à petit décolletée en ''V'' et qui était lassé avec des lacets violets dans mon dos… J'avais aussi mise une paire de bottes noires lassé qui m'arrivaient sous les genoux, je m'étais un peu maquillée légèrement sans trop en faire, j'avais attaché mes cheveux en une couette haute tout en y laissant quelques mèches rebelles y tombées ici et là, j'avais aussi mise un peu de mon parfum préférée de la marque ''PlayBoy'', puis à mon cou j'avais mis mon collier en or en forme de cœur que Gabriel m'avais offert pour Noël. Pour sa part, Danielle avait mis une jolie robe noir qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus de ses genoux, à petite bretelles fines, à petit décolletée en ''V'' et qui était lassé avec des lacets rouges dans son dos… À ses pieds elle avait mise des petites bottines couleur noire à petits talons hauts, elle c'était également un peu maquillée, elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachées, puis à son cou elle avait mis le collier en forme de cœur rouge que Lucifer lui avait offert à Noël.

Je venais tout juste de terminée de mettre la table, quand Danielle arriva pour mettre les plats sur la table. Une grosse dinde… Des légumes cuits… Des p'tits pains chauds… De la purée de pommes de terre… Des crudités… Des viandes froides… Un repas très semblable à celui de Noël, mais qui devait être tout aussi délicieux, j'en étais persuadée juste par la délicieuse odeur qui me chatouillait les narines. D'ailleurs, je ne semblais pas être la seule à avoir sentie la bonne odeur de la nourriture…

« -Hmmm… Ça sent drôlement bon ici ! » Dit la voix de Gabriel d'un tont enjoué.

Je releva la tête et remarqua Gabriel qui se dirigeas déjà vers la table en regardant de ses yeux dorés la nourriture d'un air affamé, alors que Lucifer sourit amusé en restant un peu à l'écart, tandis que Castiel roula des yeux avec un petit sourire discret.

« -Oui, je sais que ça sent bon. Mais… Interdiction de touchée à quoi que ce soit avant l'arrivée de Dean et Sam ! Je m'adresse surtout à toi, Gabriel. » Prévenue Danielle en lui jetant un regard amusée mais autoritaire à la fois.

« -Qui ? Moi ! Mais j'ai rien touché. » Dit l'Archange Cadet avec un sourire innocent.

Gabriel regarda le long de la table et fit une petite moue en rajoutant :

« -Il est où le dessert ? »

« -Il est encore au four, espèce d'estomac sucrée sur deux pattes ! » Rigola Danielle.

Gabriel redressa ses yeux dorés en sa direction et lui tira la langue comme un gamin, ce qui me fit un peu rire discrètement. Heureusement, Sam et Dean ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Ils avaient acheté une bouteille de champagne, une bouteille de vin rouge, une bouteille de vodka et une bouteille de rhum blanc. Beaucoup d'alcool ! Mais bon, fallait bien en profité un peu pour le Jour de l'An. C'était tout de même l'année 2016 que nous allons fêter ensembles ! Une fois les bouteilles d'alcool mit au frais, ont se mit tous à la table pour commencer à manger tout en discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien.

Suite au repas, ont alla tous s'assoir au salon avec une part de gâteau, une Bûche de Noël que Danielle avait fait façon maison cette fois-ci. Tout en mangeant notre part de dessert, ont mis aussi un peu de musique et alluma un feu dans la cheminée pour se ternir au chaud. J'étais assis dans un canapé près de Danielle, alors que Gabriel était assis sur le canapé voisin à ma droite, Lucifer était assis sur le canapé voisin à gauche de Danielle, Sam et Dean sur le canapé face à Danielle et moi, puis Castiel sur le canapé voisin à droite de Dean. Sur la table au milieu, il y avait les bouteilles d'alcool avec des verres ainsi que la dernière part de Bûche dans une assiette. Mais bon, pour moi, une seule part de Bûche me suffisait. À présent, j'avais le ventre bien remplis. Une fois terminé, j'alla porter mon assiette dans l'évier à la cuisine, puis je revenue m'assoir à ma place tout en prenant mon premier verre de la soirée… Un peu de champagne pour commencer, mais je ne pensais pas trop boire non plus. Juste un peu… C'est ce que je me disais.

Après quelques minutes, tout le monde avaient fini leur part de Bûche. Du coin de l'œil, je remarqua Gabriel qui se pencha en direction de la dernière part de Bûche sur la table, sans doute avec l'intention de la prendre… Mais en face, je remarqua aussi Dean qui avait eu le même mouvement ! Gabriel et Dean posèrent chacun une main sur le rebord de l'assiette puis se jeta un regard de défit.

« -Hé ! Retire ta main de là, l'emplumée de malheur. J'ai touché l'assiette le premier, alors cette dernière part est à moi ! » Dit Dean en le défiant du regard tout en tirant l'assiette de son côté.

« -Et puis quoi encore ! C'est toi qui va retirer ta main de là, Deanou'… Car c'est moi qui a touché l'assiette le premier et non l'inverse ! » Répliqua Gabriel avec le même regard de défit tout en tirant également l'assiette vers lui.

« -Vous aller finir par faire un dégât si vous continuer… » Fit remarquer calmement Lucifer avec un sourire moqueur aux coins de ses lèvres.

Mais Gabriel et Dean ne semblaient pas l'écoutez.

« -Vous n'aller pas vous disputez pour une simple part de Bûche, quand même ? » Dit Sam avec un regard amusé.

« -Vous n'avez qu'à la partager à vous deux. » Dit Castiel en regardant Dean et Gabriel tour à tour.

« -Non ! » Dirent Dean et Gabriel en continuant de tiré chacun leur bout d'assiette vers eux.

Ce qui devait arriver fini par arriver… L'assiette glissa d'entre les doigts de Dean et alla du côté de Gabriel, mais le dernier morceau de Bûche revola dans les airs hors de l'assiette ! Tous les regards se leva un moment en direction du morceau de Bûche qui fit une genre de pirouette dans les airs avant que retomber… Directement dans les flammes de la cheminée ! Tout le monde regarda le pauvre bout de gâteau qui brûlait dans les flammes avant de disparaitre, totalement fondue sous la chaleur !

Je tourna mes yeux de nouveau vers Dean et Gabriel, qui affichèrent tous les deux un air boudeur et tristounet d'avoir perdue la dernière part de Bûche. Dean se tourna vivement vers Gabriel et lui jeta un regard de reproche en pointant un doigt accusateur en sa direction.

« -Regarde ce que TU as fait ! C'est de ta faute ! » Dit Dean d'un tont boudeur.

Gabriel prit un air outré et donna une petite tape sur le doigt que Dean pointa vers lui.

« -Ma faute ?! Même pas vrai, c'est ta faute à toi ! Et puis arrête de me pointé du doigt, c'est très impolis ! » Répliqua Gabriel avec le même tont boudeur.

« -Je fait ce que je veux ! » Répliqua Dean en pointant de nouveau un doigt vers Gabriel.

« -Si tu continues, je te fait disparaitre ton doigt en un claquement de doigts ! » Menaça Gabriel avec un sourire moqueur.

Dean parue un peu sur ses gardes et arrêta de pointé son doigt sur Gabriel, car il savait très bien que l'Archange Cadet était parfaitement capable de mettre ses menaces en exécutions si il l'énervait trop. Je pouffa de rire alors que Gabriel et Dean continua à se chamailler. Je remarqua que Danielle aussi rigolait de la situation, tout comme moi. Sam soupira d'un air désespéré en secouant la tête, mais souriait quand même. Alors que Castiel regardait Dean et Gabriel tour à tour, d'un air sur ses gardes mais amusé à la fois, se tenant prêt à intervenir si les choses allaient trop loin. Tandis que Lucifer, souriait discrètement en restant silencieux mais visiblement amusé de la situation entre Dean et Gabriel. Ce début de soirée s'annonçait vraiment mémorable…


	26. Chapitre 26

_**Chapitre 26 : Rigolade et Rapprochement.**_

Les minutes et les heures passèrent de nouveau. Il était à présent 23h, il restait qu'une heure avant le Nouvel An. Moi qui au début de la soirée avait pensée ne pas trop boire, j'en étais à présent à mon cinquièmes verres ! J'avais bue deux coupes de champagne, un verre de rhum blanc mélangé avec du jus d'orange, puis deux autres verre de Vodka pure ! Ah… Nan, ça faisais mon sixième avec mon nouveau verre de Vodka mélangé avec du jus d'orange que je venais de me servir. Mais bon, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir un peu abusée de l'alcool. Danielle avait aussi bue plusieurs verres, je ne sais plus combiens exactement mais je sais que c'est plus que deux. Même Sam, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel et Lucifer semblaient aussi en avoir un peu abusé… Mais bon, c'était rien de mal, ont faisaient que rire plus qu'à l'habitude en disant pas mal de bêtises.

Après quelques verres de plus, Sam et Dean avaient recommencé à chanter des champs de Noël de façon très faux, tout en entrainant Castiel avec eux qui c'était aussi mis à chanter. Cela me faisait bien rigoler, ils étaient marrant quand ils avaient bu quelques verres en trop.

« -C'est pas vrai, vous n'allez pas remettre ça, pitié ! » Se plaignit Gabriel en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles en grimaçant.

« -Attend… J'vais arranger ça, p'tit frère. » Dit Lucifer en grimaçant également.

L'Archange Déchu claqua des doigts et fit monter le song de la musique qui jouait sur la radio, avec l'espoir de faire taire Dean, Sam et Castiel qui chantaient très faux. Mais malheureusement, c'était un champ de Noël qui jouait sur la radio, alors Sam, Dean et Castiel se mirent à chanter encore plus fort.

Je pouffa de rire et me leva de mon canapé pour me rapprocher de Castiel, Dean et Sam. J'avais envie de rire un peu avec eux. Je me leva et agrippa les mains de Castiel tout en disant joyeusement :

« -Danse avec moi, Cas'. »

Castiel rigola doucement et me fit un sourire idiot, qui le rendait mignon. Il ne montra pas de résistance, il se leva de son canapé à son tour et me prit les mains tout en me faisant tournoyez pour me faire danser. Je rigola de plus belle tout en faisant un moment quelque mouvements de danse avec lui. Puis après un moment, je me tourna vers Gabriel avec l'intention de l'entrainer dansé lui aussi. Mais quand je fus à sa hauteur et que je voulue lui prendre les mains, l'Archange Cadet fut plus rapide et entoura ma taille de ses bras en m'attirant vers lui. Je lâcha un petit crie de surprise en pouffant de rire et perdis équilibre… Résultat, je me retrouva assise sur les genoux de Gabriel qui ricana face à ma réaction. Je sentie ses doigts qui me chatouillais à mes côtes… Je redoubla de rire en asseyant de le repousser sans grand résultat.

« -Hihihihihihihihi… Nan… Héhéhéhé… Arrête… Ahahahahahahah… » Dit-je entre mes rires.

« -Héhéhéhé… Quoi ? Tu dit ? Héhéhé… Désolé, j'entends rien ! » Se moqua Gabriel en continuant de me chatouiller partout là où il pouvait m'atteindre.

« -Hihihihihihihih… Arrête… Je… Héhéhéhé… Je vais faire pipi sur toi ! » Dit-je entre mes rires.

Gabriel arrêta de me chatouiller et grimaça en me regardant. Je fus prise d'un grand fou rire.

« -Mé non… Ahahahahah… Je ne vais pas faire pipi sur toi, grand Béta ! » Dit-je avec amusement.

Je glissa mes mains autour de lui et asseya de le chatouiller à ses côtes à mon tour. Je fus à la fois surprise et amusée de voir qu'il était lui aussi très chatouilleux ! Gabriel pouffa de rire en se tortillant sous mes doigts, ce qui me fit rigoler également.

« -Héhéhéhéhé… Mé arrête de me torturé… Ahahahahahah… » Dit Gabriel en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

Mais il pouvait ne pas vraiment bouger, car je m'étais mise assise en califourchon sur lui pour mieux le chatouiller. Je le trouvais mignon à le voir rigoler comme ça en se tortillant. Il semblait sans armes, d'un coup beaucoup plus humain, si fragile sous mes chatouilles… je trouvais ça mignon.

« -Hihihihihih… Tu sais, t'est plutôt mignon quand tu te tortille comme ça ! » Dit-je en rigolant de bon cœur.

Gabriel et moi se chamaillaient amicalement durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à où il réussit à bloquer mes poignets et me sourit d'un air triomphant en reprenant un peu son souffle.

« -Nan mais, ça suffit oui ? Tu es d'humeur taquine ce soir à ce que je vois… Héhé, j'aime bien. » Ricana-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« -Oh ! Mais c'est toi qui à commencer, moi je voulais juste que tu danse avec moi. » Dit-je faussement boudeuse.

Gabriel ricana et me regarda un moment de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire en coin. Il me retenait toujours les poignets, mais je devina à son regard qu'il semblait bien aimer le fait de me voir en position califourchon sur lui. Je lui souris amusée et me décida à me relever pour me remettre à danser avec Castiel qui me reprise les mains pour me faire tournoyer avec lui.

Après quelques minutes, je reprise ma place sur le canapé près de Danielle, souriante et le souffle court alors que Castiel retourna avec Sam et Dean pour continuer à chanter des champs de Noël. Lucifer était toujours assit tranquille dans son canapé, avec un verre de rhum blanc à la main. Alors que Gabriel était aussi assis dans son canapé, avec un verre de Vodka à la main.

« -Hihihihi… Il est marrant Castiel, quand il boit un verre de trop. Ont devraient le faire boire plus souvent. » Dit-je avec amusement.

« -Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est marrant. Hihihi… Et toi, tu est très sexy quand tu danse. » Dit Danielle avec amusement tout en me souriant d'un air séductrice.

« -Quoi ? Moi… Sexy ? Nan, la plus sexy, c'est toi. » Dit-je avec amusement et d'un air séductrice également.

Danielle rigola doucement et je me rapprocha un peu d'elle, tout en mettant un bras autour de sa taille, puis je me pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser avec passion. Danielle répondis à mon baiser avec la même passion tout en posant l'une de ses mains à ma nuque. Notre baiser se fit un peu plus sensuelle, mais ont le rompis en sentant des regards sur nous.

Je redressa doucement la tête et ne pû m'empêcher de sourire d'un air amusée en voyant la tête que faisait Gabriel et Lucifer en nous regardant. Tous les deux nous regardaient d'un regard envieux, l'air de vouloir en voir plus. J'échangeas un regard avec Danielle et ont pouffa de rire, alors que les deux Archanges nous fit un sourire innocent.

« -Ne vous gêner pas pour nous… Faite comme si ont n'étaient pas là, vous pouvez continuer à vous embrasser. » Sourit innocemment Gabriel.

« -Oui, ça nous gêne pas du tout. » Sourit innocemment Lucifer à son tour.

Je leur souris amusée et prit un air séductrice… J'avais bien envie de rigoler un peu. C'était peut-être l'effet de l'alcool, mais je me sentais un peu moins timide qu'à l'habitude.

« -Et pourquoi ne pas nous rejoindre ? » Dit Danielle avec un sourire en coin d'un air charmeuse.

Les deux frères parurent un peu surprit, ils échangèrent un regard l'air un moment hésitant.

« -Allons, ne soyez pas timides… Ont ne mord pas, c'est juré. » Dit-je avec amusement en leur faisant un clin d'œil charmeuse.

Après un bref moment, ils se décidèrent enfin à venir s'assoir près de nous sur le même canapé. Lucifer prit place de l'autre côté de Danielle, alors que Gabriel venue prendre place de mon autre côté. Je remarqua du coin de l'œil que Lucifer avait mis un bras autour des épaules de Danielle avec un sourire en coin alors qu'elle lui souris rêveusement. Je les laissa faire en souriant amusée, car je me disais que c'était le Jour de l'An, alors ont pouvaient bien rigoler un peu. Je sentie alors la main de Gabriel se poser sur l'une de mes cuisses, je frissonna légèrement à son contact alors que je tourna mes yeux en sa direction. Je croisa ses yeux dorés et remarqua qui me fit un sourire en coin d'un air séducteur, je ne pû donc m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour d'un air aussi séductrice tout en mettant une de mes mains sur sa main qui était sur ma cuisse pour lui faire comprendre que son geste ne me gênais pas.

Je ne réussissais plus à détourné le regard de ses magnifique yeux dorés… Je me mordis un moment la lèvre inférieur tout en me collant un peu à lui alors qu'il se pencha en ma direction. Puis, une nouvelle fois, je sentie ses lèvres se posés sur les miennes. Je sentie la chaleur m'envahir et me montez aux joues, mais je ne cherchais pas à le repousser… Au contraire, je ferma les yeux doucement et répondis même à son baiser tout en montant ma main pour la glisser dans ses cheveux alors qu'il glissa sa main à ma taille pour me rapprocher un peu de lui sans rompe notre baiser. Notre baiser qui était en premier un peu timide, se fit d'un coup plus passionner et fougueux, voir même plutôt sensuelle et plus approfondis. Je pouvais de nouveau goûtez le goût sucrée de ses douces lèvres, et cela était loin de me déplaire ! Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse… Ma tête tournait légèrement… Notre baiser était tellement fougueux que j'en manquais un peu le souffle… Mais j'adorais ça.

Ont rompues toutefois notre baiser pour reprendre un peu notre souffle. Je souris amusée en appuyant un moment mon front contre le sien tout en rouvrant de nouveau les yeux… Le souffle précipité, je croisa de nouveau ses magnifiques yeux dorés et lui souris adoucit en caressant ses cheveux et sa nuque en douceur alors que je le vue me sourire tout en resserrant un peu son emprise autour de ma taille. Je redressa la tête pour regarder vers Danielle, et je remarqua alors qu'elle était également en traine d'embrasser Lucifer. Mais tout comme Gabriel et moi, ils finirent par rompe leur baiser et se sourirent également.

Je regarda en direction de Dean, Sam et Castiel mais… Eux, ne semblaient pas avoir réalisé le rapprochement entre Danielle et Lucifer, ni entre Gabriel et moi. Ils semblaient trop rigoler entre eux trois, toujours en train de chanter ou dire des bêtises. Je sortie toutefois de mon observation en sentant Gabriel qui me fit quelques bisous dans mon cou. Je souris en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il me dit à mon oreille :

« -Et si ont allaient ailleurs… ? »

J'échangeas un regard avec Danielle qui me sourit pour approuver.

« -Pourquoi pas… » Dit-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je me leva et sentie ma tête me tournée un peu… Sans doute sous l'effet de l'alcool. Mais c'était qu'un léger tournie, rien de grave. Cela me fit même un peu rire, alors que je prise la main de Danielle pour l'aider à se lever à son tour tandis que les deux Archanges se levèrent aussi pour nous suivre de près. Ont descendis tant bien que mal les escaliers en direction du sous-sol, puis ont alla vers notre chambre.

Une fois sur place, ça fut Danielle qui ouvrit la porte alors que je passa à un cheveu de trébucher sur mon propre pied. Je rigola un peu et souris d'un air bêta en regardant Danielle qui semblait rire de moi.

« -Alors comme ça… Tu rigole de moi, hum ? » Dit-je avec amusement en m'approchant d'elle.

« -Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça. » Dit-elle avec amusement.

« -Mouais… C'est ça ! » Dit-je en roulant des yeux avec amusement.

Je m'approcha d'elle et enlaça doucement sa taille avant de l'embrasser avec passion, je la sentie enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou tout en se collant un peu à moi en répondant à mon baiser avec la même passion. Notre baiser se fit un peu plus sensuelle, jusqu'à ce que je sens quelqu'un s'approcher de moi dans mon dos tout en posant ses mains sur mes hanches en douceur. Je frissonna un peu à ce contact et rompue un moment le baiser pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Gabriel qui était dans mon dos, les mains poser sur mes hanches qui me souriait. Je lui rendis son sourire et me colla dos à lui en frissonnant de nouveau quand il laissa ses mains glisser sur mes hanches tout en m'embrassant dans mon cou. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure à nouveau, tout en glissant une main dans ses cheveux que je caressant doucement. Je remarqua aussi du coin de l'œil, que Lucifer c'était rapprocher de Danielle en lui faisant un massage très sensuelle à ses épaules en se collant un peu à elle. Mais je n'y fis aucun commentaire, en fait, mon attention était plutôt concentré sur les mains de Gabriel qui commençais à se faire un peu plus baladeuses.

Je me tourna doucement pour faire face à Gabriel et me colla un peu plus à lui, tout en mettant mes bras autour de son cou. Je lui souris et me mise légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser de nouveau, alors que je sentie ses mains qui me caressais mon dos, mes hanches et mes fesses. Après un petit moment à s'embrasser, je sentie soudainement Gabriel qui rompue notre baiser et qui me fit un sourire en coin d'un air enjoué avant de se jeter sur moi en faisant semblant de me mordre le cou ! Je pouffa de rire et perdis équilibre, par réflexe je m'agrippa à Gabriel et l'entraina dans ma chute… Qui heureusement, se termina sur le lit qui ne se trouva pas loin derrière nous. Je continua à rire alors que l'Archange Cadet se plaça au-dessus de moi en faisant toujours semblant de me mordre le cou. Mes bras toujours autour de son cou, je rigola en me tortillant doucement sous lui. Mais il était de toute évidence plus fort que moi, avec lui au-dessus de moi j'étais pratiquement à sa merci ! La situation m'amusait beaucoup, entre fou rire et séduction.

Après quelques secondes à me taquiné, je remarqua que les baisers de Gabriel à mon cou se fit un peu plus séducteur. Au lieu de faire semblant de me mordre, à présent il me faisait des bisous sensuelles. Je me laissa doucement faire, tout en glissant mes mains dans son dos pour caresser doucement son dos et sa nuque. Je remarqua du coin de l'œil, que Lucifer avait également fait basculer Danielle dans le lit près de moi, se mettant au-dessus d'elle en l'embrassant de façon un peu plus fougueux et sensuelle alors que Danielle entourait son cou de ses bras. Je rapporta mon attention sur Gabriel, toujours au-dessus de moi qui m'embrassa dans mon cou. Je glissa mes mains le long de son dos et souleva un peu sa chemise, pour toucher son torse sous sa chemise. Il semblait bien bâtie, je pouvais sentir ses muscles. J'eu aussi l'impression de sentir le contact d'une fine cicatrice à son torse, que je frôla doucement des bouts de mes doigts en douceur. Quand Gabriel redressa la tête pour me regarder, je me sentie un peu rougir. Un peu gêner qu'il me regarde alors que j'étais en train de toucher son torse sous sa chemise.

« -Ohh ! Tu as les mains baladeuses… Héhé, ça tombe bien moi aussi. » Rigola Gabriel en me faisant un clin d'œil amusé et charmeur à la fois.

Je rigola doucement et mise mes mains sur le collet de sa veste, je lui souris amusée et l'attira vers moi pour l'embrasser de nouveau. L'Archange Cadet ne se fit pas prié et répondis aussitôt à ce baiser tout en laissa ses mains se balader sur mes hanches et mon ventre en douceur. Après quelques secondes, je sentie l'une de ses mains se glisser en direction de ma poitrine… Je frissonna sous ses doigts en me sentant rougir de nouveau, mais je le laissa faire tout en approfondissant notre baiser et en caressant aussi son torse.

Après un moment, je glissa mes mains le long des bras de Gabriel et lui retira sa veste verte-kaki, toujours sans rompe notre baiser. L'Archange Cadet me laissa faire tout en laissant de nouveau ses mains se balader sur mon corps. Je sentie qu'il tentait de détacher mes lacets dans le dos de ma robe… Mais il semblait avoir un peu de mal étant donné que j'étais allongée sous lui. Je rigola doucement et me redressa un peu pour lui faciliter la tâche, alors que j'en profita pour lui déboutonnée très lentement et un à un les boutons de sa chemise rouge. Je sentie l'Archange Cadet frissonner sous mes doigts ce qui me fit sourire. Une fois ses boutons détachées, il m'aida a retiré sa chemise et me souris malicieusement. Je souris rêveusement en regardant un moment son torse, tout en le caressant doucement de mes doigts. Il n'était pas une armoire à glace, mais il était tout de même très bien bâtie. Je frôla des bouts de mes doigts son torse et le contour de sa fine cicatrice tout en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure et soudainement… Je posa mes mains sur sa taille et tenta de le faire basculer sur le côté, sans vraiment réussir. Cela fit rigoler Gabriel, mais il me donna une chance… Il se fit doucement basculer sur le côté et je pû enfin prendre le dessus sur lui, me mettant en califourchon sur lui en lui souriant amusée et malicieuse à la fois.

« -J'aime bien être en dessous… » Ricana Gabriel en me faisant un clin d'œil charmeur.

Je caressa doucement son torse tout en faisant quelques petits mouvements du bassin contre lui en douceur. Je le vue qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec envie, tout en glissant ses mains sur mes hanches pour les caresser.

« -Tu parle trop… » Dit-je avec amusement en continuant mes mouvements du bassin en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure à mon tour.

« -Oh tu crois ça… » Dit-il avec amusement.

J'émis un petit gémissement en sentant ses mains qui tentaient de soulever ma robe… Il parlait peut-être beaucoup, mais je savais où il voulait venir. Je souris amusée et l'aida pour la retirée totalement en l'envoyant au sol. J'étais à présent en sous-vêtements, toujours en califourchon sur l'Archange Cadet. Je me sentie un peu gêner à le voir me détaillé, il me dévorait carrément des yeux d'un air enjoué et malicieux. Pour être honnête… C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais dans ce genre de situation avec un homme. Il me sourit rêveusement tout en posant de nouveau ses mains sur mes hanches. Son sourire adoucit me mit un peu plus en confiance alors que je reposa mes mains sur son torse en douceur.

Je tourna doucement la tête sur le côté, et remarqua que Danielle était aussi en califourchon sur Lucifer. Il était également torse nue et elle en sous-vêtements. Je lui souris adoucis alors qu'elle me rendit mon sourire. Elle se pencha légèrement vers moi et m'embrassa avec passion et sensualité, je répondis aussitôt à son baiser tout en glissant une main dans ses cheveux soyeux. Je la sentie frissonner à mon contact alors que j'approfondis le baiser avec un peu plus de passion…

Alors que j'embrassa toujours Danielle, je sentie les mains de Gabriel se poser sur ma poitrine. J'émis un petit gémissement et rompue un moment le baiser avec Danielle pour caresser de nouveau le torse de Gabriel. De son côté, Danielle semblait à présent occupé avec Lucifer. Je me pencha un peu vers l'avant et embrassa Gabriel dans son cou tout en me collant à lui. Je sentie ses mains me caresser le dos et les cheveux, alors qu'il fit un petit mouvement du bassin comme si il cherchait à me provoquer. Je l'imita en faisait également quelques mouvements du bassin, un peu timide mais très tenter d'aller plus loin. La chaleur montais en moi, je respira un peu plus fortement sous les caresses de l'Archange Cadet alors que je l'embrassa de nouveau à ses lèvres. Durant notre baiser, je sentie les mains de Gabriel qui asseyait de détacher mon soutien-gorge. Je l'aida et le retira totalement en le laissant tomber au sol. Après un moment, l'Archange Cadet me fit à son tour basculer sur le côté pour prendre le dessus sur moi. Je me retrouva de nouveau sous lui, alors que notre baiser se fit plus approfondis.

Ce qui suivie me parue par la suite plutôt vague… Mais tout ce que je savais, c'est que quand je m'endormis ce soir-là, ça fut avec le sourire et l'esprit léger…


	27. Chapitre 27

_**Chapitre 27 : Un réveille surprenant.**_

Le lendemain matin quand je me réveilla, je me sentais vraiment très bien. J'avais très bien dormis, je me sentais comme sur un petit nuage tellement que j'avais l'esprit reposée. Je ne me souvenais pas très bien de ce qui c'était passé hier soir… Mais bon, ce n'est pas si grave. C'était le Nouvel An, j'avais surement un peu trop abusée de l'alcool. Mais heureusement, je n'avais pas La Gueule De Bois, au contraire j'étais même d'humeur joyeuse ce matin. Les yeux toujours close, je souris dans mon sommeil.

Quand soudainement, je réalisa qu'un bras était entouré autour de ma taille… Et à n'en jugé par le pois sur mon ventre près de ma poitrine, une tête y était également accoté. Me disant que c'était sans doute Danielle, je n'y fis pas vraiment attention et me contenta de sourire de nouveau les yeux toujours close. J'abaissa doucement l'une de mes mains et caressa les cheveux de la tête posé sur mon ventre. Tien… C'est bizarre ça… Danielle n'as pas les cheveux si courts normalement ! Et étrangement, j'avais l'impression que le bras qui entourait ma taille était plus musclé que celui de Danielle…

Je fronça les sourcils, un peu intriguée. Je papionna doucement des paupières et ouvris doucement mes yeux. La première chose que je remarqua fut le décor de la chambre. Ma chambre habituelle que je partageais avec Danielle au Bunker. Rien ne semblait anormal, tout semblait comme d'habitude. Je baissa légèrement les yeux et remarqua alors à qui appartenait le bras autour de ma taille et la tête posé sur mon ventre… Ce n'était pas Danielle… C'était Gabriel ! L'Archange Cadet avait un de ses bras entouré autour de ma taille, sa tête posé sur mon ventre, les yeux close en signe qu'il dormait profondément… Ses grandes ailes dorées recouvraient une bonne partie de mon corps. Mais le plus troublant, c'est qu'il était nu ! Et d'ailleurs, moi aussi je semblais être totalement nu sous ses ailes qui me recouvraient ! J'écarquilla un moment les yeux sous la surprise et je sentie le rouge venir me chauffer les joues alors que mon cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Mais… C'était quoi ce délire ?! Qu'est-ce que Gabriel faisait dans MON lit ?!

Un peu confuse, je tourna la tête sur le côté et remarqua la présence de Danielle à mes côtés, qui dormait toujours profondément… Mais je fus également très surprise en voyant que quelqu'un d'autre était de l'autre côté… Collé dans son dos avec l'un de ses bras qui entourait sa taille, Lucifer dormait. À la fois surprise et confuse, je resta un moment figer sur place, bouche entre-ouverte avec des yeux ronds. Mais qu'est-ce qui c'était passé cette nuit ?! J'avais beau asseyez de me souvenir, tout ça m'étais pour le moment que très vague.

Alors que j'asseyais de me rappeler de ce qui c'était passé, je remarqua alors que Danielle commença à bouger un peu dans son sommeil. Elle s'étira doucement avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, puis après un petit moment ma p'tite amie ouvrit doucement ses jolis yeux verts pâle. Je croisa son regard et sentie mes joues rougir alors qu'elle fronça les sourcils d'un air un peu confuse.

« -Attend une minute… Si tu est là face à moi, alors à qui appartiens ce bras autour de ma taille ?! » Dit-elle l'air troublée.

Je fus un peu mal à l'aise alors qu'elle tourna doucement la tête pour réaliser que c'était Lucifer qui était derrière elle, toujours endormit.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que… » Dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

Danielle retourna sa tête vers moi et me jeta un regard de surprise alors qu'elle remarqua également Gabriel à mes côtés qui avait un bras autour de ma taille et la tête posé sur mon ventre. D'ailleurs, l'Archange Cadet semblait commencer à bouger dans son sommeil…

Je le sentie s'étiré tout en resserrant légèrement son emprise autour de ma taille, ce qui me fis rougir de plus belle. Je n'osa pas bougée, je me mise à le fixer d'un air un peu troublée et confuse en même temps d'être vraiment très gênée de la situation. Gabriel continua à s'étiré tel un chat sortant de sa longue sieste, il étouffa un bâillement puis releva doucement sa tête en ouvrant lentement ses yeux. C'est à ce moment que nos regards se croisèrent… Ont se fixa quelques longues secondes, alors que je remarqua que l'Archange Cadet fronça les sourcils l'air autant surprit que moi de se retrouver dans le même lit que moi. Je rougis de plus belle alors que je le vue écarquillés les yeux en voyant que ont étaient nues ! Gabriel retira son bras de autour de ma taille, tout en redressa rapidement sa tête en se reculant de moi… Résultat : En se reculant aussi vite de moi, il tomba du lit en faisant un gros ''BAM'' au sol !

Maintenant que les ailes dorés de Gabriel ne me servais plus de couverture, je me sentie encore plus gênée de la situation. J'agrippa en vitesse le drap du lit pour m'entourer dedans alors que l'Archange Cadet émit un petit grognement toujours étendue au sol. Le vacarme que Gabriel avait fait en tombant du lit réveilla alors Lucifer, qui se redressa en sursaut dans le lit. Les cheveux légèrement en bataille et les yeux écarquiller de surprise, l'Archange Déchu resta un moment bouche-bé en voyant Danielle à ses côtés qui était également nue ! Danielle se recula un peu près de moi et tira la grande couverture vers elle pour se couvrir elle aussi, alors que Lucifer se leva rapidement du lit en entourant ses grandes ailes noirs autour de lui en vitesse ! La situation aurait pû être marrante, mais pour être honnête, pour le moment nous étions plutôt confus et surpris tous les quatre !

« -Oh.. My… God ! » Dit Danielle les joues rougies de gêne tout en serrant contre elle la moitié du drap.

« -Pitié… Évitons de mêlé Père à cette situation ! » Réussis à dire Gabriel qui se releva tant bien que mal.

Tout en se remettant sur pieds, et en se frottant le front en grimaçant un peu, l'Archange Cadet c'était également entouré de ses grandes ailes dorés pour cacher un peu sa nudité. Il y eu un petit silence assez gênant, durant lequel tout le monde évita de se regarder. Ont se contenta tous les quatre de fixé le vide d'un air vraiment embarrasser de la situation.

« -Hum… Quelqu'un se rappel de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? » Demanda finalement Lucifer en se grattant la nuque tout en évitant toujours de nous regarder.

Ont parues un moment tous songeurs, mais aucun d'entre nous semblaient se rappeler vraiment de la nuit qu'ont venaient de passé.

« -Chez pas trop, c'est assez vague. Je me souviens de la soirée… Du repas qu'ont n'as pris tous ensembles en discutant joyeusement de tout et d rien… Je me souviens même du moment où je me suis disputé avec Dean pour la dernière part de Bûche de Noël… Aussi de la suite, après quand les frères Winchester ont commencé à chanter les chants de Noël de façon très faux avec Castiel… Je me rappelle aussi d'avoir vue Cath' danser avec Cassie'… Puis ensuite quand je me suis chamaillé avec elle en la chatouillant pour rigoler un peu… Je me souviens aussi d'avoir bu quelques verres entre temps… Avant que… Enfaite… Je ne sais plus très bien la suite… » Dit Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils en tentant de se rappeler de cette nuit.

« -C'est aussi à peu près les mêmes souvenir que j'ai… Rien de vraiment précis non plus pour cette nuit. » Avoua Danielle un peu confuse.

« -Pareil aussi… Ont n'as peut-être un peu trop abusés d'alcool. » Dit-je un peu gênée en serrant toujours le drap contre moi.

« -Mouais, sans doute. » Dit Lucifer l'air songeur et confus à la fois.

Il y eu un nouveau petit silence assez gênant, durant lequel ont évita toujours de se regarder tous les quatre.

« -J'avoue que la situation est surprenante mais… Peu importe ce qu'ont n'as fait, c'est surement parce qu'ont étaient tous les quatre d'accord. Personne n'as forcé qui que ce soit, alors ont n'as pas à s'en vouloir. Je crois même qu'ont devraient plutôt en rigoler… Ont peux dire que ont n'as commencé l'année 2016 en beauté ! Pas vrai ? » Fini par dire Gabriel d'un tont qu'il voulue plus détendue et joyeux.

Lucifer soupira et fini par sourire aux paroles de son petit frère.

« -Gabriel n'as pas tort, vos mieux en rigoler. Malgré qu'ont se souviens pas de grands choses, les souvenirs qu'ont n'as restes agréables. Non… ? » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« -Ouais, vous avez sans doute raison. C'est vrai que malgré que nos souvenirs soit un peu vague, ont n'en garde de bons souvenirs. Alors, vos mieux en rigoler. » Dit-je avec un petit sourire gênée.

« -Ouais, sans doute. » Approuva Danielle avec le même petit sourire timide.

« -Bien… Super ! Et si ont allaient rejoindre les autres ? » Dit Gabriel tout en se penchant pour récupérer sa chemise au sol.

J'hocha doucement la tête pour approuvée ses paroles. Tout en serrant toujours le drap contre moi, j'étira un bras pour mettre mes lunette que j'avais posé sur ma table de nuit, puis je me mise sur pieds tout en tenant le drap devant moi pour cacher ma nudité. Mais une fois sur pieds, je grimaça légèrement en ressentant une petite douleur au bas ventre… Et aussi une autre douleur le long de mon dos. Intriguée par cette douleur intense qui me transperçais surtout le dos, je glissa une main en direction de mon dos et sentie alors quelques choses de doux et soyeux… Je fronça légèrement les sourcils et remarqua alors avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'inquiétude qu'une paire d'ailes étaient apparues dans mon dos ! Mes ailes étaient plus petites que celles des deux Archanges présents, mais elles étaient tout de même d'une grande beauté… De couleur rouge très foncé, avec les bouts de chaque plume doré ! Je sursauta de surprise tout en faisant un tour sur moi-même, pas très rassurée. Ne contrôlant pas très bien mes ailes, celles-ci émit un battement et fit tombé au sol ma lampe qui se trouvait sur ma table de nuit !

« -Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?! » Dit-je d'une voix inquiète.

Je me tourna vers Danielle et remarqua que elle aussi semblait avoir des ailes dans son dos. Elle était assise sur le rebord du lit, tout en tenant la couverture contre elle pour cacher sa nudité. Mais tout comme moi, elle s'emblait avoir réalisé la paire d'aile dans son dos… De couleur blanche éclatante, elles étaient vraiment magnifiques ! Mais tout comme moi, face à sa paire d'aile, Danielle semblait à la fois surprise et inquiète.

« -Du calme… Tout va bien. Avoir des ailes, c'est naturel pour un Ange. Et c'est ce que vous êtes en partie, maintenant que vous avez les Grâces des deux Anges en vous. » Dit calmement Lucifer.

Je sentie mon cœur faire un double bon dans ma poitrine, mais je tenta de me calmer tout en disant un peu nerveuse :

« -Et… Ont fait comment, pour les faire disparaitre ? Je veux dire… Ça risque d'être un peu compliqué de se balader avec nos ailes à la longueur de la journée, alors vos mieux pouvoir les cacher. »

« -Il suffit d'en ordonner l'ordre à tes ailes. Il est possible qu'elle se montre un peu rebelles, mais il suffit d'être ferme. Il te suffit de montré que c'est toi la patronne et pas elles ! » Expliqua Gabriel avec un fin sourire.

Je soupira doucement et tenta de faire ce que Gabriel avait dit. Je ferma doucement les yeux et ordonna intérieurement à mes ailes de disparaitre. Mais… Mes ailes parurent en firent qu'à leur tête, elles émirent un grand battement ! Ce qui eut pour effet de me faire revoler sur le côté, sans même le vouloir ! Je perdue un peu équilibre mais, heureusement pour moi, Gabriel fut là pour me rattraper et me remettre sur pieds avant que je ne tombe au sol.

Je sentie mes joues s'enflammée, un peu gênée de me retrouver entre ses bras, alors que j'étais nu et couverte seulement d'un drap autour de moi. Lui, par contre semblait un peu moins gêner de sa nudité à présent. Il parue même me sourire avec un air amusé et charmeur, alors que je sentie mes ailes se plié vers moi pour m'entourer moi et Gabriel à la fois. Ont auraient dit que mes ailes faisaient exprès pour me faire coller à l'Archange Cadet !

« -Je… Dé… Désoler… Je ne contrôle vraiment pas ce qu'elles font ! » Dit-je gênée de la situation en tentant de ramener mes ailes vers moi et non vers lui.

« -T'en fait pas, elles ne me gênent pas. » Ricana-il.

Je rougis de plus belle mais lui fit un petit sourire, un peu rassurez qu'il ne le prend pas mal. Me jeter sur lui, n'était vraiment pas volontaire, c'était mes ailes ! Alors… Peut-être qu'une partie de moi avait aussi voulue intérieurement me rapprocher de lui ? Peut-être que mes ailes, avaient agis comme ça car c'était en partie ce que je voulais ?! Je réalisa alors que si je voulais contrôler mes ailes, alors j'alla devoir aussi contrôler mes sentiments et mes envies !

Je me recula un peu de Gabriel et refit un essaye. Je respira à fond et ferma les yeux de nouveau. Je fis le vide dans ma tête, faisant en sorte de contrôler mes sentiments… Puis après un moment, j'ordona de nouveau intérieurement à mes ailes de disparaitre. Je ressentie un petit picotement à mon dos et je fus parcourue d'un frisson. Quand je rouvris les yeux après quelques secondes, je réalisa que j'avais réussis… Mes ailes avaient bel et bien disparue ! Je leva mes yeux vers Gabriel face à moi et eu un grand sourire, heureuse d'avoir réussis. Une fois mes ailes disparue, ma douleur était un peu moins intense maintenant.

« -Tu vois… Ce n'est pas si difficile. » Me sourit-il en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Je ressera un peu plus le drap autour de moi et lui souris un peu plus, avant de me tourner vers Danielle, qui semblait également avoir un peu de mal à contrôler ses ailes. Mais après quelques secondes, elle réussit à son tour à faire disparaitre ses ailes dans son dos. Lucifer lui sourit tout en disant :

« -Je savais bien que tu finirais par y arrivé. »

Danielle parue rougir et lui sourit en retour tout en s'enroulant elle aussi un peu plus dans la couverture. Après quelques secondes, ont fini tous les quatre par ramasser nos vêtements puis ont s'habilla avec du nouveau linge, tout en prenant soin de se faire dos quand ont se changeaient. Malgré qu'ont soit encore un peu confus de la situation, ont semblaient quand même d'humeur joyeuse. Les Archanges avaient raison, valaient mieux en rigoler.

J'enfila des sous-vêtements propres, une paire de jeans bleu foncé, un simple t-shirt de couleur noir et lacé à l'avant, puis je me fit une couette haute avec mon élastique rouge tout en mettant un peu de mon parfum favoris. Je ne me maquilla pas, me disant que ma peau méritais bien un peu de repos aujourd'hui. Une fois terminée je me tourna vers les trois autres. Danielle avait enfilé une paire de jeans noir, avec un t-shirt blanc et une veste bleu foncé. Lucifer avait enfilé une paire de jean bleu-gris foncé, avec un simple t-shirt noir et il avait fait disparaitre ses grandes ailes noires dans son dos. Puis Gabriel avait enfilé une paire de jeans bleu-gris pâle, avec une chemise rouge qui était en train de finir de boutonnées tout en laissant les deux premier boutons détachés et il avait également fait disparaitre ses grandes ailes dorés de son dos. Une fois tous les quatre prêts, ont sorties alors de la chambre pour aller rejoindre Sam, Dean et Castiel…


	28. Chapitre 28

_**Chapitre 28 : Moments de fou rire et Aspirine.**_

Quand Danielle, Lucifer, Gabriel et moi-même montions les marches du Bunker en direction de la salle à manger et de la cuisine, ont remarqua aussitôt que le Bunker était très silencieux. Peut-être que Sam, Dean et Castiel dormaient encore ? Mais quand ont monta les marches et qu'ont passa devant le salon, une situation imprévue nous figeas sur place…

Sur l'un des canapés du salon, Dean semblait endormit… Mais le plus bizarre, c'est qu'il portait une jupe de style Hawaïenne, il était torse nu avec des noix de coco sur les pectoraux, il semblait aussi avoir un rouge à lèvres de couleur rouge vif sur les lèvres et ses cheveux était en broussailles alors qu'il portait un collier de fausses fleurs autour de son cou ! La bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux closes, l'ainé des Winchester semblait dormir profondément, tranquillement allongé sur l'un des canapés tandis que trois bouteilles de bières ainsi qu'une bouteille de rhume à moitié vide se trouvaient près de lui au sol.

À le voir comme ça, je ne pû m'empêcher de retenir mes lèvres se retrousser en un sourire amusée alors que je tenta tant bien que mal de retenir mon fou rire. Tout comme moi, à mes côtés Danielle semblait se retenir de ne pas rigoler. Mais derrière nous… Lucifer et Gabriel avaient carrément explosé de rire sans la moindre gêne ! Leurs deux rires eu le résultat de réveiller Dean en sursaut. L'ainé des Winchester se redressa en position assit sur le canapé et ouvrit grands ses yeux, l'air un moment de se demander pourquoi Lucifer et Gabriel rigolaient de lui. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de rire en le voyant baisser ses yeux en direction des noix de coco qu'il avait sur ses pectoraux.

« -Mais… Qu'est-ce que je fabrique habillé en Hawaïenne ?! Gabriel, si c'est encore l'une de tes blagues, je te jure que… » Commença à râler Dean en jetant un regard agacer à l'Archange Cadet.

Gabriel était carrément plié en deux, ses mains autour de ses côtes tellement qu'il rigolait.

« -Hey ! J'y suis pour rien ce coup-ci… Héhéhéhéhéhé ! » Dit-il en replongeant dans un grand fou rire.

« -N'empêche que… Ça te va vraiment très bien ce style Hawaïenne ! Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé ! » Rigola Lucifer également prit d'un fou rire.

« -Oh la ferme ! » Répliqua Dean d'un tont agacé.

Cette fois, je ne pû me retenir plus longtemps et explosa à mon tour dans un grand fou rire incontrôlable, tout comme Danielle qui semblait aussi prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

« -Arrêter de vous marrez, c'est même pas drôle ! En plus j'ai un mal de tête pas croyable ! » Bouda Dean en se pensant une main sur le visage.

« -Héhé, j'en connais un qui a un peu trop abusé de l'alcool hier soir. » Dit-je avec amusement.

Dean roula des yeux à ma remarque.

« -Ils sont passé où Sam et Castiel ? » Dit Danielle en tentant temps bien que mal de contrôler son fou rire.

« -Aucune idée… Mais moi, je vais de ce pas à la salle de bain pour me changer ! » Dit Dean en grimaçant face à la jupe style Hawaïenne qu'il portait.

Alors qu'il se leva en se dirigeant vers le couloir pour aller à la salle de bain, Danielle et moi retenions notre fou rire, tandis que près de nous Lucifer et Gabriel ne se retenaient pas pour rigoler de la situation.

Quelques minutes après que Dean soit allé en direction de la salle de bain, soudainement, ont entendis des voix qui discutaient… Ou plutôt semblaient se disputés ! Et je reconnue que c'était la voix de Dean et de Sam.

« -Sam ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais habiller de cette façon ?! » S'étonna la voix de Dean.

« -Dean ! Et toi alors, tu ne t'est pas vue ?! » Répliqua la voix de Sam aussi étonné.

Intriguée par ce qui se passait, j'alla en direction de la salle de bain, suivit de près par Danielle, Lucifer et Gabriel. Rendue sur place, ont se figeas sur place en voyant la situation… La porte entre-ouverte de la salle de bain, laissa voir Dean dos à nous alors que Sam se trouvait allongé dans la baignoire, avec une expression de surprise sur le visage… Mais le plus étonnant c'est qu'il était habillé et maquillée comme une fille ! Sam portait une mini-jupe carotté vert et rouge, avec un t-shirt style bedaine et très moulée de couleur rouge sur lequel il était écrit en blanc ''Merry Christmas and Happy New Years !'', et sur sa tête il portait ce qui semblait être un soutien-gorge en guise de chapeau ! Et pour couronné le tout, il portait un rouge à lèvres de couleur rouge vif, avec de l'ombre à paupière noir ainsi que de faux long cilles ! Je me mordis la lèvre du bas pour ne pas rigoler, alors que Lucifer et Gabriel eux explosèrent de nouveaux de rire face à la situation dès plus surprenante et hilarante, tandis que Danielle s'étonna en disant mi-amusée et mi-étonnée :

« -Euhhhh… Sam. Je peux s'avoir ce que tu fais avec l'un des soutien-gorge de Cath' sur la tête ?! »

Je regarda plus attentivement le soutien-gorge que Sam avait sur la tête, et je réalisa en effet qu'il m'appartenait… C'était un soutien-gorge de ma taille, de couleur rouge. J'écarquilla les yeux, un peu gênée mais surtout amusée de la situation.

« -Sam ! » Dit-je en haussant un sourcil à la fois amusée et étonnée.

Sam fit des yeux rond, je le vue rougir alors qu'il retira en vitesse mon soutien-gorge de sur sa tête.

« -Je… Hum… Je suis désoler ! Je jure que… Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'ai fait pour me retrouver avec ça en ma possession ! » Dit-il maladroitement en évitant mon regard.

Je ne pû me retenir plus longtemps et pouffa de rire, rapidement suivie de Danielle. Ainsi que de Dean, Lucifer et Gabriel. Sam se leva de la baignoire tant bien que mal et en sortie, puis me tendis mon soutien-gorge avec un sourire à la fois désoler et embarrasser. Je récupéra mon soutien-gorge et lui sourit de façon amusée et rassurante à la fois.

« -T'en fait pas, je sais que tu n'est pas un pervers qui fouille dans mes sous-vêtements. Ce n'est rien, ça arrive de faire des bêtises quand ont n'as bue quelques verres en trop. » Dit-je amusée de la situation.

« -Tu veux que je te dit, Sammy'… Tu est plutôt mignonne en fille ! Héhéhéhéhéhéhé ! » Rigola Gabriel en lui faisant un clin d'œil faussement charmeur.

« -Héhéhéhéhéhé… J'approuve ! Tu devrais être en fille plus souvent, ça te rend plus sympathique à regarder ! » Rigola à son tour Lucifer.

Sam fusilla les deux Archanges du regard alors qu'ils rigolèrent de plus belle. Mais il parue toutefois soulagé que je ne semble pas en colère, qu'au contraire je préférais en rire. Il me sourit un peu gêné puis se regarda en grimaçant face à sa tenue.

« -Dean en Hawaïenne et moi en fille… Je me demande ce qui est arrivé à Castiel durant cette nuit. » Dit Sam en se pensant une main sur le visage.

« -C'est vrai ça… Il est passé où Cas' ? Il n'était pas avec vous ? » Dit Dean intrigué.

« -Non, ont ne l'as pas vue non plus. » Dit Danielle aussi intriguée.

« -Ont ferais peut-être mieux de le chercher, au cas où. » Dit-je avec un léger sourire.

Tout le monde approuva, ont se mis donc tous à la recherche de Castiel. Mais malgré qu'ont aillent fouillés tout le Bunker, ont ne trouva aucune trace de l'Ange. C'est seulement au moment où je passa devant la porte qui menait au garage, que je remarqua un trench-coat de couleur beige sur le sol… Le trench-coat qui appartenait évidement à Castiel. Je me pencha et pris le trench-coat entre mes mains. Un peu inquiète pour l'Ange, je regarda de gauche à droite le long du couloir. Mais personne. À ce moment, je remarqua que la porte qui menait au garage était entre-ouverte. J'ouvris donc la porte et regarda au tour tout en appelant d'une voix un peu inquiète :

« -Castiel… ? Hé Cas', tu est là ? »

Le garage du Bunker était plongé dans le noir, mais un petit vent froid rainait dans la pièce. Je fronça les sourcils en remarquant que la porte, qui menait vers dehors, était grande ouverte. Je m'apprêta à aller vers la porte qui menait dehors, quand je sentie tout d'un coup une main se posé sur l'une de mes épaules. Je sursauta légèrement en me retournant vivement. Pendant un bref moment, mon cœur c'était mis à battre à une vitesse affolante. Mais en voyant que c'était simplement Gabriel qui m'avait rejoint, je me détendis légèrement et lui sourit amicalement.

« -Pas de trace de Cassie' ? » Dit l'Archange Cadet en me faisant un fin sourire.

« -Non… Mais j'ai retrouvé son imper' à l'entrée du garage, et la porte de sortie est grande ouverte. » Dit-je en faisant un petit signe du menton en direction de la porte de sortie du garage qui était grande ouverte.

Je sentie la main de Gabriel se resserrez légèrement sur mon épaule alors que son sourire s'élargis légèrement en coins, de façon mi-enjoué et mi-enjôleur. Nos regards se croisèrent alors que je sentie mon cœur faire un double bond.

« -Bien, ont n'as qu'à aller voir à l'extérieur. » Sourit-il.

J'avala ma salive sans le quitté des yeux et hocha positivement la tête pour approuvée ses paroles. Il bougea ses sourcils de haut en bas et me fit un clin d'œil qui me fit sourire d'un air rêveuse et amusée à la fois. Tout en relâchant son emprise de sur mon épaule, il fit glisser sa main le long de mon bras avant de finalement me relâcher tout en marchant en direction de la porte de sortie. C'est moi qui imagine des trucs, ou alors il avait fait exprès d'être en contact avec moi ? Mais bon, je m'imaginais peut-être des trucs. Je chassa cette idée de mon esprit et le suivie doucement vers l'extérieur.

Une fois dehors, je fus parcourue d'un léger frisson. Il faisait vraiment froid dehors. Je serra contre moi le trench-coat de Castiel, qui me tenait un peu au chaud. Je marcha un moment près de Gabriel à la recherche d'une quel-conte trace qui aurait dit que Castiel aurait passé par ici. Mais heureusement pour nous, ont n'eut pas à chercher longtemps… Car à peine 5 minutes plus tard, ont remarqua que quelqu'un était allongé au sol dans la neige. Cela pouvait être que Castiel… Inquiète pour lui, je me mise alors à courir en sa direction.

« -Castiel ! Castiel ! Te voilà enfin, tout va bien ? » Dit-je en m'approchant de lui.

Mais… Une fois à sa hauteur, je me figeas sur place en réalisant que c'était bel et bien Castiel qui était allongé dans la neige. Mais… Il était tout nu et il portait une couronne de fleurs sur la tête !

« -Oh seigneur ! » Dit-je troublée en me couvrant les yeux tout en sentant mes joues s'enflammé.

« -Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a… OH ! Castiel, pitié ! » Fit Gabriel en se couvrant lui aussi les yeux en réalisant l'état de son p'tit frère.

Castiel semblait se réveiller peu à peu en entendant nos voix, mais il semblait encore un peu dans la confusion. Car il resta allongé dans la neige, avec un sourire béta sur les lèvres en gardant les yeux closes pour le moment alors que Danielle, Dean, Sam et Lucifer arrivèrent près de nous.

« -Castiel ! Il va bien ? » Dit Sam un peu inquiet.

« -Oh merde ! Mais il est nu ! » S'étonna Dean.

Castiel ouvrit doucement les yeux en tendant les bras vers le ciel d'un air rêveur.

« -Papa, c'est toi ? » Dit- Castiel d'un tont de voix lunatique et rêveur.

Gabriel se tapa le front avec la paume de l'une de ses mains et soupira d'un air désespéré.

« -Vous lui avez fait quoi cette nuit ?! » S'étonna Lucifer.

« -Vous lui avez fait fumé la moquette ou quoi ?! » Dit Gabriel en roulant des yeux.

« -Ont lui à rien fait du tout. » S'indignèrent Sam et Dean en même temps.

« -Peu importe, ont devraient peut-être… Le rentré à l'intérieur avant qu'il attrape froid. » Dit Danielle en évitant de regarder Castiel qui était tout nu dans la neige.

Ont approuva tous l'idée, c'était après tout le mieux à faire. Je retira le trench-coat de Castiel que j'avais mis sur mes épaules pour me tenir au chaud, puis je le tendis à Gabriel qui prit le trench-coat et le mit sur les épaules de Castiel pour cacher un peu sa nudité. Aidé par Dean, Gabriel redressa Castiel et l'entraina vers l'intérieur du Bunker.

Environs une heure plus tard, après avoir mis Castiel au lit pour qu'il se repose, ont avaient tous prit une bonne douche pour se remettre les idées au claire. Et un peu après, ont se retrouva tous assit au salon, avec un verre d'eau chacun ainsi que des aspirines pour calmer nos maux de têtes. Décidément, ont alla tous se souvenir très longtemps de ce premier jour de l'année 2016…


	29. Chapitre 29

_**Chapitre 29 : Moment de repos.**_

Trois jours c'était maintenant écoulés depuis le fameux soir du Nouvel An. Nous étions à présent le 3 Janvier 2016 ! Malgré que les souvenirs passé durant cette fameuse nuit soit toujours un peu vagues pour nous tous, ont avaient décidé d'en garder que les bons souvenirs. Ainsi donc Danielle, Lucifer, Gabriel et moi-même n'avions pas reparlé de ce qui c'était passé entre nous quatre durant cette nuit-là. Ont avaient décidé de tourné la page, de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé et d'en rester là où nous en étions, sans plus ni moins. En gros, ont avaient tout simplement évité de parler de notre situation, peut-être parce que nous étions tous les quatre un peu gêner de la situation. Alors ont préféraient ne pas en parler, et faire comme si rien n'était. C'était ce qui me semblait mieux de faire, valait mieux en garder que les bons souvenirs sans chercher d'explications. Tout ça était maintenant du passé, la vie continuait.

Bref…

Ce matin-là, je fus la première à me réveiller. Je remarqua que Danielle dormait toujours à mes côtés, mais pour ma part je n'arrivais plus à dormir à présent. Je jeta un coup d'œil au réveille-matin et remarqua qu'il était que 8h30 du matin ! C'était vraiment très rare que je me réveille si tôt, moi qui aime faire la grasse matinée. Mais maintenant, j'avais plus sommeil et je voulais me lever. Je m'étira doucement en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller ma p'tite amie à mes côtés, je prise mes lunette que j'enfila, puis je me leva doucement du lit. Je me dirigeas vers l'armoire pour prendre du linge… J'enfila une paire de jeans bleu foncé ainsi que ma chemise carotté de couleur violet et noir que Lucifer m'avait donné comme cadeau de Noël. Par la suite, j'alla devant le miroir pour me faire une couette haute avec un élastique rouge, tout en laissant quelque mèches rebelles tombés. Je me maquilla un peu pour faire jolie et je mise un peu de mon parfum favoris de marque ''PlayBoy''. Puis pour terminer, je mise à mon cou le collier en forme de cœur en or que Gabriel m'avais donné pour cadeau de Noël. Une fois toute prête, je sortie silencieusement de ma chambre, tout en fermant doucement la porte derrière moi pour laisser Danielle dormir encore.

Je marcha un moment le long du couloir du sous-sol du Bunker, avec l'intention de me diriger vers les marches pour aller vers la cuisine. Mais en chemin, de la musique attira mon attention… Quelqu'un qui jouait de la guitare. Intriguée, je suivie le song de la guitare et remarque que cela venait de la chambre de Gabriel. Sa porte de chambre était entre-ouverte, je m'arrêta alors devant la porte et souris adoucit en voyant l'Archange Cadet… Il était sagement assis sur son lit, son dos appuyer contre ses oreillers derrière lui, les jambes croisés en indiens, il était vêtue d'un jeans couleur bleu-gris foncé avec un t-shirt noir et une chemise carotté de couleur bleu et blanc entre-ouverte. Entre ses mains, il tenait la guitare que je lui avais offert en cadeau pour Noël et s'amusait à jouer quel que notes de musique. Je souris adoucit en le voyant faire, à ma grande surprise il jouait très bien ! Un peu comme l'acteur qui l'incarnait dans mon monde, un peu comme Richard Speight jr il semblait très à l'aise avec une guitare à la main.

Je sortie de mes pensées quand l'Archange Cadet arrêta alors de jouer et redressa lentement la tête en ma direction. Je me sentie rougir, un peu gênée qu'il m'aille surprise en traine de l'observer.

« -Hello Cath'. » Dit-il en m'adressant un sourire amusé.

« -Salut… Hum… Désoler. Je ne voulais pas te dérangé. » Dit-je avec un petit sourire gênée.

« -Oh t'inquiète, tu sais que tu est toujours la bienvenue pour me tenir compagnie. » Dit-il amicalement en tapotant d'une main la place à côté de lui dans son lit avec un sourire en coin.

Je souris un peu plus, heureuse de voir que ma présence ne semblait pas le dérangé. Je m'approcha alors de lui, tout en laissant la porte entre-ouverte derrière moi. Je venue m'assoir dans le lit près de lui et lui sourit avec amusement tout en disant :

« -Je t'est entendue un peu jouer. Tu joue vraiment bien ! »

« -Merci pour le compliment… Héhé ! Et toi, tu sais en joué ? » Dit Gabriel en m'observant de la tête aux pieds.

« -Un peu, oui… Mais cela fait très longtemps que j'en n'est pas joué. Et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi. » Dit-je avec un petit sourire.

« -Vraiment ? Je veux voir ça ! » Sourit-il amusé.

L'Archange Cadet me tendis sa guitare tout en me regardant avec amusement. J'hésita un moment, mais fini par lui rendre son sourire amusée et prise la guitare entre mes mains. Je me plaça près de lui, tout en accotant moi aussi mon dos sur les oreillers derrière nous, puis je me mise à jouer quelques notes sur la guitare. J'étais pas si mal, mais cela sonnait un peu faux et j'étais beaucoup moins habille que Gabriel.

Après quelques minutes, j'arrêta de joué et fit un sourire un peu gênée à l'Archange Cadet qui me souriait d'un air presque attendrit à mon égard.

« -Je sais… C'est très mauvais. » Dit-je timidement en détournant le regard.

« -Mais non, tu n'est pas mal du tout. Il te suffirait de pratiqué plus souvent et je suis sûr que tu serais vraiment extra' ! » Me sourit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je releva mes yeux vers lui et lui sourit un peu plus, touchée par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je lui rendis sa guitare tout en disant amusé :

« -J'aurais besoin de cours… »

« -Si c'est des cours privé que tu veux, je veux bien être ton professeur particulier… » Dit Gabriel avec amusement tout en faisant bougé ses sourcils de haut en bas d'un air enjôleur.

Je pouffa de rire, devinant très bien son sous entendue qu'il laissa entendre. Je roula des yeux et lui donna une petite tape doucement sur l'une de ses épaules.

« -Arrête de t'imaginer des trucs ! » Dit-je moqueusement.

Il ricana à ma réplique.

« -Quoi ? Moi ?! Pas du tout, allons ! » Dit Gabriel d'un air faussement innocent.

Je rigola de nouveau doucement alors qu'il me donna un petit coup d'épaule pour me taquiné tout en me faisant un sourire en coin. Un petit silence s'installa durant lequel nos yeux se croisèrent. C'était peut-être mon imagination, mais j'aurais juré que le sourire que l'Archange Cadet m'adressa était légèrement adoucit. Il leva l'une de ses mains en direction de mes cheveux et ramena une mèche rebelle derrière l'une de mes oreilles en m'observant toujours droit dans les yeux. Il frôla le contour de mon visage en caressant ma joue au passage. Je me sentie frissonnée légèrement à son contact, mais me laissa faire. Je lui souris doucement en retour alors qu'il me fit un clin d'œil avant de rapporter son attention sur sa guitare pour se remettre à jouer. Je l'observa un moment joué, j'adorais l'entendre jouer. Après quelques minutes, j'avais fini par m'allongée à ses côté sur le lit, en continuant de l'écoutée jouer de la guitare. Après quelques minutes, j'avais même fini par fermée mes yeux tout en sentant le sommeil me gagné de nouveau…

J'ignore combien de temps que j'ai de nouveau dormis. Mais quand je me réveilla, je n'entendais plus le bruit de la guitare. Signe que Gabriel avait arrêté de jouer. Par contre, je pouvais sentir une main qui me caressa doucement les cheveux et le contour de mon visage, pour me réveiller en douceur. Je souris doucement à ce geste et m'étira lentement comme un chat sortant de sa sieste. Je papionna un moment des yeux et réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait de Gabriel.

« -Hey… » Dit-il en douceur en me caressant toujours les cheveux.

« -Hey… » Dit-je en mon tour en lui souriant adoucit par ses caresses.

« -Les frères Winchester ont besoin d'aller en ville pour faire des courses. Ça te dit d'y aller avec eux ? » Dit l'Archange Cadet en me souriant.

« -Hum… Ouais, pourquoi pas. » Dit-je en m'étirant de nouveau.

« -Super ! Ont pourra faire le plein de friandises ! » Dit joyeusement Gabriel.

Je rigola doucement en me redressant en position assise dans le lit en le regardant.

« -Le plein de friandises, déjà ? Mais il reste encore deux sachets complets de bonbons en gélatines, ainsi qu'une boite complète de barres chocolatées au caramel… Nan ? » Dit-je amusée de la situation.

« -Euhhh… Et bien… J'ai eu un creux cette nuit et… Bah… J'ai tout mangé ! » Sourit Gabriel d'un air désoler.

Je pouffa de rire et me leva doucement du lit tout en mettant une main que je voulue réconfortante sur l'une de ses épaules.

« -Héhé… Bon d'accord, ont va faire le plein dans ce cas. » Dit-je amusée de la situation.

Gabriel me fit un grand sourire, l'air heureux que je sois d'accord pour faire le plein de friandises. Je lui souris amusée et adoucis à la fois, puis je lui lâcha son épaule en douceur tout en quittant sa chambre d'un pas heureuse…


	30. Chapitre 30

_**Chapitre 30 : Petite bagarre et premier signe.**_

Suite à avoir tous déjeunée, ont alla au garage pour sortir un peu. La balade en voiture jusqu'au centre-commercial se passa comme à l'habitude. Danielle et moi montions à bord de l'Impala, avec Sam et Dean. Alors que Castiel prit sa voiture beige, avec la compagnie de Lucifer et Gabriel. Avant de quitter le Bunker, Dean et Sam s'assurèrent que Danielle et moi avions bel et bien nos fausses cartes de crédits ainsi que nos téléphones portables en notre possession. De vrai ''frères-poules'' ses deux là quand ils s'y mettaient ! Mais bon, d'un côté je trouvais cela mignon. Une fois tous prêt, ont se mis alors en route pour le centre-commercial. Dean avait mis la radio de sa Impala-Chérie à fond sur l'une de ses cassettes du groupe ''AC/DC''. Et comme chaque fois, Sam et lui se chamaillaient… Car Dean voulait garder le volume à fond, alors que Sam demandait de le baisser.

Environs 40 minutes de routes plus tard, ont arriva enfin au parking du centre-commercial. Heureusement qu'ont étaient arrivé, car Sam et Dean n'avaient pas arrêté de se chamailler du voyage ! C'était marrant, mais aussi un peu agaçant à la longue quand ont étaient de voyage avec eux. Dean gara l'Impala dans le parking, non loin de la voiture de Castiel qui arriva peu de temps après nous. Mais à ma grande surprise, Castiel roulait à toute vitesse et quand il se gara la voiture émit un bruit de pneus tellement qu'il mit les freins à fond ! Tout en refermant la porte de l'Impala derrière moi, j'haussa un sourcil un peu étonnée, mais je ne pû m'empêcher de sourire amusée en voyant que en fait… C'était Gabriel qui conduisait ! Castiel l'avait sans doute laissé conduire suite à sa demande.

« -J'ai changé d'avis, p'tit frère. Ta voiture n'est pas si mal ! » Sourit Gabriel d'un tont enjoué.

« -Je suis heureux qu'elle te plais, Gabriel. Mais… La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui conduis. » Prévenue Castiel tout en rajustant sa cravate.

« -Tsssh… Laissez-moi conduire, plutôt ! Car Castiel, tu conduis aussi vite qu'un escargot ! Et toi Gabriel, ont diraient que tu conduis comme si tu conduisais une voiture de course ! Le mieux, c'est de me laisser conduire la prochaine fois ! » Dit Lucifer en roulant des yeux.

« -Roooh, vous exagérés ! C'était mon premier essaye cette voiture, la deuxième seras meilleur. » Sourit Gabriel amusé de la situation.

« -Non ! Pas de secondes chances, ni de première chance à l'avenir ! C'est ma voiture, alors c'est moi qui conduis et c'est tout ! » Répliqua Castiel en reprenant les clés de sa voiture des mains de Gabriel.

Je souris amusée et rigola doucement en regardant les trois frères se chamailler.

« -Bon… Alors, ont y va ? » Dit Danielle avec amusement.

Ont approuva et se dirigeas tous vers le centre-commercial d'humeur plus joyeuse. Une fois dans le centre-commercial, ont se sépara pour faire quelques achats, tout en se donnant rendez-vous dans une heure à l'entrée du centre-commercial. Sam, Dean et Castiel s'occupèrent des courses pour les choses à mangés et à boires. Danielle et Lucifer s'occupèrent de faire le plein côté produits ménagers. Puis pour ma part, je suivis Gabriel pour faire le plein côté produits de salle de bains tel que de nouvelles serviettes ainsi que du savons et autres petits trucs qu'ont auraient de besoin au Bunker.

Faire les courses avec Gabriel à mes côtés, c'était à la fois simple et amusant à faire. Car ont avaient à peu près les même goûts, alors cela nous aidaient beaucoup. Côté serviettes pour la salle de bain, ont choisis des serviettes de couleur rouge foncé. Ont s'occupa ensuite de du nouveau savon, qu'ont choisi de la marque ''Dove'' qui celons nous rendait la peau très douce en plus d'avoir une très bonne odeur. Côté shampoing et revitalisant, ont n'en choisi à la senteur de la fleur de Lys et à la Lavande. Ont choisi aussi du gel pour la douche de la marque ''Axe'', au cas où nos choix ne plairaient pas à tout le monde. J'en profita aussi pour me racheter du produit de maquillage ainsi que de mon parfum favoris de marque ''PlayBoy''. C'était plutôt surprenant, mais même côté maquillage, Gabriel m'était d'un grand aide. L'Archange Cadet me conseillait des couleurs qui celons lui m'irait très bien. Avec ses quelques conseils, je fini par trouver tout ce que j'avais de besoin.

À peine 30 minutes plus tard, Gabriel et moi avions fini tous nos achats côté produit de salle de bain et autres. L'Archange Cadet insista pour porter tous les sacs, il ne voulait pas me faire forcer pour un rien qu'il disait ! Je trouvais cela un peu gênant de le laisser transporter le tout, mais bon, en même temps c'était très attentionné de sa part.

« -Il nous reste encore 30 minutes, avant de devoir se rendre à notre point de rendez-vous. Et si ont alla faire le plein de friandises, comme ont c'étaient dit ? » Proposa Gabriel avec un fin sourire.

« -Ouais, bonne idée. » Approuvais-je en lui rendant son sourire amicalement.

Ont se dirigea alors vers une boutique de friandises située dans le centre-commercial. Dès qu'ont mis les pieds dans la boutique de friandises, Gabriel et moi ressemblons à deux jeunes enfants dans un magasin de jouets. Ont regardaient partout toutes les sortes de friandises dans les nombreuses rangés, avec des yeux émerveillés ne savant pas par où commencer tellement qu'il y avait du choix !

« -Ouhhh… La bonne odeur du pêcher de La Gourmandise ! Héhé, j'adore ça ! » Rigola l'Archange Cadet en regardant un peu partout.

Je rigola un peu à sa réplique et lui sourit amusée.

« -Héhé, tu commences sur la gauche et moi sur la droite ? Comme ça ont se retrouveras au milieu. » Dit-je amusée de la situation.

« -D'accord ! Hey, n'oublie pas de prendre tous ceux à la saveur de caramel… Ce sont les meilleurs ! » Dit-il d'un tont malicieux et amusé à la fois tout en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« -Héhé, je suis du même avis que toi, ce sont aussi mes préférées ! » Dit-je avec amusement.

L'Archange Cadet sourit un peu plus, sourire que je lui rendis sans hésitation avant qu'ont part chacun dans une rangée. Lui vers la gauche et moi vers la droite, pour qu'ont se retrouve au milieu de la boutique comme ont c'étaient dit. Tout en commençant sur la droite, je me prise un grand sac en plastique pour pouvoir y mettre toutes les friandises que je souhaitais.

J'étais tranquillement en train de choisir quelques friandises quand soudainement, des bruits de bagarre se firent entendre un peu plus loin. À la fois intrigué et sur mes gardes, je suivie les bruits de bagarre qui venaient d'une autre rangée. Mais une fois arrivée à l'endroit d'où venaient les bruits de bagarres, je ne pû m'empêcher de me sentir un coup très inquiète… Car je pouvais à présent voir la raison de la bagarre. Je pouvais voir Gabriel, qui se battait contre deux hommes. Je sentie mon cœur redoublé de vitesse, chacun de mes battements de cœur rebondissaient à toute vitesse contre ma poitrine. À la simple idée que Gabriel se fait blesser, cela m'inquiétais vraiment beaucoup.

L'Archange Cadet réussit toutefois à s'occupé des deux hommes, pour le moment. D'un mouvement rapide et direct, il envoya l'un des deux hommes s'écrasé contre une étagère de bonbons. Alors que le deuxième tenta de s'attaqué à l'Archange Cadet, celui-ci fut plus rapide, il lui bloqua son poignet et lui envoya un coup de poing en pleins sur la figure ! Ce qui eut pour effet de repousser l'autre homme un peu plus loin. Alors que les deux hommes semblaient un peu sonner, Gabriel en profita pour se retourné vers moi. Le souffle précipité, il me jeta un regard intense tout en me disant fermemant :

« -Va t'en ! Vite ! »

Je lui jeta un regard troublée.

« -Qu… Quoi ?! Non ! Pas sans toi… » Dit-je le regard inquiet pour lui.

L'Archange Cadet soupira et me prise par l'un de mes bras avec fermeté, pour me pousser en direction de la sortie de la boutique.

« -Fait ce que je te dit ! » Dit-il d'un tont sec.

Mais en réalisant son tont sec qu'il avait employé à mon égard, il se radoucit légèrement et me jeta un regard suppliant.

« -Je t'en prie… Si ses Démons sont ici, c'est en partie pour toi. Alors, vite… Dégage, je t'en prie ! Retrouve les frères Winchester. » Dit-il d'un tont plus adoucit envers moi.

Gabriel n'eut pas le temps de rajouté quoi que ce soit, car les deux hommes, qui étaient deux Démons, c'étaient remis sur pieds et s'attaqua de nouveau à lui. Je voulue alors faire ce que Gabriel m'avais dit… Partir d'ici et vite ! Je me mise alors à courir vers la sortie de la boutique mais malgré ma peur face aux deux Démons, je réalisa que en fait… Ce que je craignais le plus, c'est que Gabriel soit blessé.

Je me cacha alors derrière une étagère et prise mon téléphone portable. En vitesse, je composa alors le numéro de Dean. Qui heureusement pour moi, répondit quelques secondes plus tard.

« -Ouais, allô… ? » Dit la voix de Dean.

« -Dean ! Ont n'as besoin d'aide, vite ! » Dit-je la voix précipité.

« -Cath' ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » Dit Dean visiblement inquiet pour moi.

« -Je suis à la boutique de friandises avec Gabriel… Ya deux Démons qui nous à prit de surprise, Gabriel tente de les retenir mais il risque fortement d'avoir besoin d'aide et vite. » Dit-je d'une voix inquiète.

« -Merde ! D'accord, sort de la boutique tout de suite, Sam, Castiel et moi ont arrivent. T'en fait pas, ça va aller… Ont va s'occuper de la situation, d'accord ? » Tenta de me rassuré Dean.

Mais j'eu pas l'occasion de répondre quoi que ce soit, car soudainement, je sentie le canon froid d'un flingue se poser contre ma gorge sous mon menton ! Je sursauta légèrement et leva un regard troublée vers mon agresseur… C'était un homme de taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs et court avec des yeux tout aussi noir, et vêtue d'un habit trois pièces aussi tout noirs. Il avait aussi une barbe de quelques jours sur son visage. Je le reconnue presque aussitôt… Il s'agissait du Démon qui avait pris la place de Lucifer pour diriger l'Enfer, il s'agissait bel et bien de Crowley !

« -Bonjour, ma jolie. » Me sourit-il d'un air très calme.

Je resta sagement immobile, étant donné que j'étais menacé de son flingue sur ma gorge. J'avala nerveusement ma salive avec difficulté alors que j'entendis au téléphone la voix de Dean qui tenta de me parler :

« -Cath' ? Cath' ! Tu est là ?! Tu m'entends ?! »

Crowley me sourit d'un air parfaitement calme et détendue, mais il semblait aussi amusé face à ma méfiance que je démontrais face à lui. Tout en me menaçant toujours de son flingue, il se rapprocha un peu de moi et me prise de sa main libre mon téléphone portable. Je ne montra pas de résistance, je tenais quand même à ma vie !

« -C'est toi, Balou ? » Sourit Crowley en mettant le téléphone portable à son oreille.

Crowley parue écouté avant de ricaner tout bas tout en disant malicieusement :

« -Ah… Non. Ce n'est pas Balou, c'est Mowglie ! Je suis moi aussi très heureux de t'entendre. Héhé, tu devrais arrêter de dire tous ses mauvais mots, tu va finir par me vexé ! T'en fait pas pour ta jeune protégée, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal… Pas tout de suite, en tout cas ! »

Le Démon me sourit malicieusement et amusé à la fois, alors que je lui jeta un regard à la fois méfiante et sur mes gardes. Quand soudainement, je remarqua du coin de l'œil que l'un des Démons avait réussis à toucher Gabriel… Qui revola contre une étagère avec la lèvre inférieure ensanglantée ! Dès que je vue l'Archange Cadet grimacer sous la douleur, l'inquiétude disparue de mon esprit et fit soudainement place à une grande rage. Je sentie mon sang bouillonné dans mes veines… Je serra la mâchoire tout en jetant un regard noir de colère en direction du Démon qui avait osé lever la main sur Gabriel.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, je fis un simple petit mouvement de main et tout d'un coup… VLAME ! Je fis revoler Crowley quelques mètres plus loin pour qu'il arrête de pointé son flingue sur moi puis je rapporta mon attention sur l'autre Démon non loin de Gabriel. Je fis brusquement un autre mouvement de main… Le Démon en question revola dans les airs et revola durement contre le mur de la boutique ! Mais j'en resta pas là… Le regard toujours noir de colère, je fis un nouveau mouvement de main et cette fois, le Démon revola contre le mur voisin ! Je répéta mon mouvement de main à quelques reprises sans même le réalisé, faisant ainsi valser le pauvre Démon d'un mur à l'autre de façon brutale ! Je sentie un vent de chaleur m'envahir, j'avais très chaud d'un coup. Mais cela m'empêchais pas de répété encore et encoure mon mouvements sans même m'en rendre vraiment compte. J'étais tellement en colère… Tellement en rage… Que je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte que c'était bel et bien moi qui étais en train de mettre K.O. le pauvre Démon qui avait osé toucher à Gabriel !

Après quelques bref secondes, avec ma main toujours tendue devant moi, je fis en sorte d'immobiliser le Démon sur l'un des murs et serra rageusement ma mâchoire. Je plissa légèrement mes yeux tout en resserrant très lentement les doigts de ma main tendue en un poing bien serré… Ce qui eut pour effet de faire étouffer très lentement le Démon qui se mit à manquer de souffle ! C'est après tout l'effet que je voulais lui faire subir, lui faire manquer de souffle… Le voir suffoquer, s'étranglé sous mon emprise pour avoir osé lever la main sur Gabriel ! Je me sentais étourdis en plus d'avoir vraiment très chaud, mais je continuais à vouloir voir le Démon s'étouffer sous mon emprise invisible ! Moi-même je commençais à respirer avec difficulté, quand soudainement, j'entendis la voix de Gabriel me rappeler à l'ordre, d'une voix qui sonna comme en écho à mes oreilles :

« -Cath' ! Arrête ! »

Je sursauta légèrement, comme si je revenais soudainement à moi-même. Je détourna mes yeux du pauvre Démon et jeta un regard troublée vers Gabriel qui me regarda d'un air surprit. Je réalisa alors ce que je venais de faire et fus confuse et terrifiée à la fois par ce que je venais de faire. Le Démon que j'avais tenté d'étranglé un peu plus tôt venais de tombé au pied du mur de la boutique, inconscient. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien d'un coup. J'avais très chaud… Je me sentais étourdis… J'avais des vertiges… Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse…

« -Co… Comment est-ce que j'ai fait ça ?! » Dit-je troublée par ce que je venais de faire sans même m'en rendre compte.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence. Gabriel parue vouloir ouvrir la bouche pour me dire quelques choses, mais il en n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion… Car malgré moi, je sentie mes jambes se faire soudainement très molles. Je n'arrivais plus à tenir debout, je me sentais d'un coup très faible… Je sentie ma vue s'embrouiller, alors que je voyais en double Gabriel et Crowley à quelques mètres de moi se faire face, puis… Plus rien… Ça fut le noir total… Je venais de tombé dans l'inconscience…


	31. Chapitre 31

_**Chapitre 31 : Sauvetage inattendue.**_

Quand je reprise connaissance, j'avais la tête qui me tournait horriblement. J'avais toujours des vertiges et j'avais très chaud. Tout en gardant les yeux closes, j'émis un petit grognement en grimaçant. Je tenta de bouger un peu mais… C'est à ce moment que je réalisa que mes mains était attacher et que quelque chose sur ma bouche m'empêchais de parler. Doucement, je redressa la tête et rouvris mes yeux. Je papiona un moment des paupières et je remarqua alors que je me trouvais dans une pièce très mal éclairée, ont auraient dit un Donjon ! Les murs, le plancher et même le plafond étaient fait de pierre gris foncé. J'émis un petit gémissement et tenta de bouger encore une fois, mais sans grand succès. Je redressa ma tête et remarqua que mes poignets étaient attacher au-dessus de ma tête, avec des chaines très épaisses avec des symboles très étrange gravées dessus. Ont auraient dit de l'Enochien, des symboles dans la langue des Anges. J'avais beau asseyez de me débattre de mes chaines, cela m'étais impossible ! Ni de crié à l'aide, étant donné qu'un ruban collant de couleur gris était coller sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de hurler ! Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ?!

Tout en tentant toujours de me débattre, évidement sans grands succès, j'asseya de me mémorisé les ressent évènements. Je me rappelais de la sortie au centre-commercial… Les petites courses que j'avais faites avec Gabriel… Puis la fameuse boutique de friandises… De l'attaque des Démons… De Gabriel qui me dit de partir… De moi qui appel Dean avec mon téléphone portable… Et de ma première rencontre avec le Démon Crowley… Je me rappelais aussi du Démon qui avait osé faire du mal à Gabriel… Je me souvenais vaguement de ma soudaine rage… De mon premier signe de mes pouvoirs Angélique qui se manifestait… Je me rappelais d'avoir ensuite été très troublé et de m'avoir sentir très affaiblie… Je me rappelais aussi d'avoir vue Gabriel et Crowley se faire face avant que… Plus rien… Le noir total, car je m'étais évanouie…

Que c'était-il passé par la suite ? Je n'en savais rien du tout. Mais étant donné que je me trouvais ici dans ce Donjon, je doutais fortement que je n'étais plus au Bunker. Je sortie soudainement de mes pensées quand la porte du Donjon, situé face à moi, s'ouvrit en émettant un grincement qui me fit frissonner. J'arrêta de me débattre contre mes chaines et sursauta légèrement tout en levant un regard méfiant vers l'homme qui venait de faire son apparition. Je le reconnue aussitôt, il s'agissait bel et bien de Crowley, encore une fois.

« -Ah tien, tu est enfin réveiller. » Dit-il en m'adressant un sourire en coin tout en restant calme.

Je lui jeta un regard noir, pour démontrée mon mécontentement à être attacher. Le Démon parue remarqué mon mécontentement et roula des yeux tout en disant malicieusement :

« -Tu m'excuseras pour les chaines et le ruban collant, mais bon… Ce n'est que quelques précautions. Tu semblais bien agité un peu plus tôt, et vue la manière que tu as mis K.O. l'un de mes sbires, je ne tenais pas à être le prochain. Tu comprends ? »

Je le regarda toujours de mon regard noir, mais resta sur mes gardes. Crowley soupira et s'approcha de quelques pas de moi tout en rajoutant d'un tont lasse :

« -Bon d'accord… Je veux bien te retiré ce truc de sur ta bouche, si tu reste sage. De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas faire grands choses, les chaines avec lesquels sont attacher tes poignets son gravées de symboles en Enochien qui t'empêcherons d'utiliser tes pouvoirs Angélique. »

Le Démon se pencha vers moi, il m'adressa un fin sourire puis tira d'un coup sec sur le ruban collant pour le retiré brusquement de ma bouche ! Ce qui eut pour effet de tiré ma peau… J'émis un petit gémissement et serra la mâchoire tout en détournant un moment le regard. Mais je le releva presque aussitôt en direction de Crowley tout en lui disant froidement malgré ma méfiance envers lui :

« -Où sommes-nous ? Pourquoi m'avoir mené ici ? »

« -Du calme, ma jolie. Tout ce que je veux, c'est te posé quelques questions. Tu est présentement au Donjon de l'un de mes Repaires. Tes copains les Winchester risquent de mettre quelques temps à te retrouver, mais si tu est sage alors tu n'auras rien à craindre de moi, pour le moment… Je te donne ma parole. » Dit-il calmement avec un fin sourire malicieux.

« -Je n'est pas peur de toi, Crowley ! Et détrompe-toi, ils me retrouveront plus vite que tu le pense. Et quand ils me retrouveront… Ils te le feront amèrement payez ! » Dit-je en le défiant du regard.

Je disais surtout ça pour cacher ma méfiance face à lui, mais j'espérais de tour cœur ne pas me tromper. J'espérais vraiment ne pas devoir rester ici avec Crowley trop longtemps. Le Démon ricana tout bas, il semblait ressentir que je disais surtout cela pour lui cacher ma méfiance envers lui. Il se redressa et me sourit malicieusement.

« -Tu as du caractère, j'aime bien. Alors dit-moi… Cath', c'est ça ? Dit-moi lequel des deux Anges est tu, celui de l'Humanité ou de la Destruction ? » Questionna Crowley en me regardant de la tête aux pieds.

« -C'est Catherine ! Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te dire quoi que ce soit ! » Dit-je sèchement.

Face à mon refus de lui dire quel Ange que j'étais, Crowley parue un peu s'énervé.

« -Vous les Êtres Célestes, vous êtes d'une arrogance dès plus agaçante ! Ne soit pas idiote, tu devrais me dire ce que je souhaite, avant que je m'énerve ! » Dit-il d'un tont de voix agacer.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ?! Cette histoire regarde que les Anges, alors pourquoi qu'un Démon comme toi voudrais ce mêlé de cette histoire ?! » Dit-je en soupirant.

Crowley soupira à son tour et se mit à faire quelques pas dans la pièce. Je le regarda faire tout en gardant un visage neutre de toutes émotions.

« -Dès que j'ai entendue parler de cette histoire de Prophétie des deux Anges, je me suis tout de suite intéresser à votre cas. Vous, les deux Élues… Les nouvelles versions améliorées de deux Anges très puissant du Paradis. Je me suis dit que peut-être vous me seriez utile… Du moins, l'Ange de l'Humanité me sera très utile ! Elle me sera d'une grande utilité pour choisir les bons humains qui me seront utile pour devenir de futur Démons potentiel. Par contre, pour ce qui est de l'Ange de la Destruction… J'avoue m'en méfier un peu. Elle a été créée pour détruire l'Humanité en cas d'urgence… Alors d'un côté, elle risque plutôt de me nuire. Donc, je compte bel et bien la détruire avant qu'elle détruit mes potentiels futurs Démons ! Car sans l'humanité, nous les Démons n'avions plus d'âmes ni de futurs recrues. Alors je me suis dit qui vaut mieux avoir l'Ange de l'Humanité comme alliée dans mon camps, puis d'éliminée tout de suite l'Ange de la Destruction pour pas qu'elle me fait de l'ombre dans mes futures petites affaires ! Tu vois ? » M'expliqua Crowley.

J'écouta le Démon parler avec attention et ne pû m'empêcher de me sentir d'un coup un peu plus inquiète. Le peu de courage que j'avais fait jusqu'à présent parue d'un coup sur le point de s'envoler. Je me sentie inquiète pour Danielle et aussi pour moi-même. Je baissa légèrement le regard, un peu nerveuse.

« -En gros, tu comptes faire de l'Ange de l'Humanité ton gentil toutou qui te conduiras aux humains potentiels pour continuer tes petites affaires ! Puis tu comptes détruire l'Ange de la Destruction, pour pas qu'elle reçoit un jour l'ordre de détruire tes ''futurs clients'' ! C'est une situation plutôt barbare, non ? » Dit-je avec une petite grimace.

« -Peut-être… Mais je suis un Démon, ma jolie. Je me fiche totalement que mon idée soit quelque peu barbare. » Sourit Crowley.

Je trouvais son idée vraiment cruelle.

« -Bon… Maintenant que je t'est donner mes explication, tu veux bien me dire lequel des deux Anges que tu est ? Cela me faciliterait grandement la tâche. À moins que tu préfères que j'ordonne à mes sbires d'aller chercher ton amie… Elle, elle aura peut-être plus de conversation que toi ?! » Dit-il malicieusement.

Je redressa soudainement ma tête et lui jeta un regard noir. Je bougeas un peu, tout en tirant légèrement sur mes chaines qui émirent un petit bruit.

« -Si tu ose la toucher d'un seul cheveu, je jure que tu risque de le regretter, Crowley ! » Dit-je froidement.

« -Oh ! C'est presque mignon, cette manie que tu as de surprotégée tes proches. » Se moqua-t-il malicieusement.

Je garda le silence, tout en lui jetant un regard de défit, ne voulant pas laisser voir mon inquiétude face à lui. Face à mon silence, le Démon soupira.

« -Très bien… Garde le silence si cela t'amuse ! Je trouverais bien une façon de savoir ce que je veux… Et tant que je ne serais pas sûr de qui tu est entre les deux Anges, tu resteras enchainée ici dans ce Donjon ! J'espère pour toi que tu apprécies les rats, car c'est la seule compagnie que tu auras tant que tu seras ici ! » Dit Crowley avec une soudaine rage.

Puis sans un mot de plus, Crowley me fit dos et quitta la pièce d'un air très énervé. Il quitta tout en claquant la porte. Une fois seule, je lâcha un soupire et sentie soudainement des larmes me montés aux yeux. J'avais caché ma peur, j'avais caché mon inquiétude… Mais maintenant, mon masque tombais, je me sentais d'un coup si seule et sans défense ! Silencieusement, je sentie une larme coulée le long de ma joue, mais je garda silence tout en baissant la tête. Je devais rester forte, je savais qu'ont ne tarderas pas à me retrouver. Je devais seulement être patiente… Sam et Dean n'allèrent pas me laisser tomber… Je le savais… Ils viendront, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes…

Mais plus le temps passa et plus je commençais à perdre espoir. Les secondes c'étaient transformer en minutes, les minutes c'était transformer en heures, puis les heures en jours ! Et toujours aucune trace des frères Winchester, ni de qui que ce soit pour me venir en aide. J'avais toujours pas avouée à Crowley lequel des deux Anges que j'étais, car intérieurement je savais que c'était la seule raison qui faisait que j'étais toujours en vie. Si il aurait sû que j'étais l'Ange de la Destruction, il m'aurait sans nul doute tué sur le champ sans le moindre remord ! Le fait qu'il doute sur mon identité était la seule raison pour laquelle j'étais toujours en vie.

À n'en jugé par le nombre de visite que Crowley me rendait, j'avais deviné que cela faisait au moins trois jours entier que j'étais enfermée ici dans ce Donjon. Crowley me rendais visite une fois par jour, pour asseyez de me faire parler sans succès évidement. Il avait aussi tenté de me faire manger quelques choses, histoire de me garder en vie. Mais tout ce que le Démon m'apportait, je refusais de le manger ! D'ailleurs, mon manque de nourriture avait fini par beaucoup m'affaiblir, j'avais aussi maigris et je dormais que peu. Des cernes avaient fini par apparaitre sous mes yeux, mon corps entier me semblait parcouru de courbatures douloureuses et le pire étaient le manque de circulation de sang dans mes poignets… Des bleus étaient apparu sur mes poignets, même quelques coupures dû au fait que j'avais trop tenté de me libéré de mes chaines sans succès. Tout ce que j'avais réussis à faire, c'est de m'affaiblir et me blesser encore plus !

La tête penchée vers l'avant, les yeux closes, les poignets douloureux et le corps parcouru d'horribles courbatures… Je sortie soudainement de mes pensées en entendant la porte de la pièce grincer, en signe qu'elle s'ouvrait. Je refoula un frisson, mais je ne bougeas pas d'un seul millimètre. Je resta avec les yeux closes, la tête mollement penché vers l'avant. J'entendis une voix lointaine m'appeler, mais cette voix me semblait tellement loin qu'elle sonna comme en écho à mes oreilles qui bourdonnaient. J'émis un petit gémissement, alors que je sentie une main froide se posé sur mon front brulant. Je sentie que quelqu'un qui me tapota mes joues, comme pour me faire réveiller. J'émis un nouveau gémissement et redressa mollement ma tête, tout en ouvrant péniblement mes yeux. Ma vue fus un moment embrouiller, jusqu'à ce que je reconnais la personne devant moi… Ce n'était pas Crowley… C'était Lucifer, qui était agenoué à ma hauteur et passa ses mains sur mon visage ! Ses mains me semblaient glacer, mais bon cela devais être dû au fait que j'avais aussi vraiment très chaud. Je fus partagé entre la surprise et la méfiance à voir l'Archange Déchu face à moi.

« -Lucifer… » Dit-je d'une petite voix un peu affaiblie.

Je tenta de me redresser un peu mieux, mais j'en fus incapable. Je grimaça alors que Lucifer me fit signe de me calmer, tout en mettant doucement ses mains sur mes épaules.

« -Shhht… C'est terminé. » Dit-il calmement en m'accordant un petit sourire.

Je cligna des yeux en le regardant, un peu sur mes gardes. Intérieurement, une partie de moi c'était toujours un peu méfier de l'Archange Déchu, malgré qu'il arrive que je rigole bien avec lui. Une partie de moi ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'il était vraiment... Le Diable, Satan en personne, le terrifiant Archange Déchu qui avait été banni du Paradis ! Mais pourtant, s'il était là, maintenant face à moi… C'était bien pour m'aider à me sortir d'ici, pas vrai ?! Ce pourrait-il que je me suis trompé sur son cas ? Qu'en fait, il n'était pas si mauvais que ça ?! Qu'une partie de lui méritait qu'ont lui accorde notre confiance ?

Je remarqua les yeux de couleur bleu d'acier de Lucifer se lever en direction de mes poignets qui étaient attacher avec les chaines au-dessus de ma tête. Je le vue froncer les sourcils, alors qu'il remarqua les symboles Enochien gravées sur les chaines. L'Archange Déchu se redressa et se recula de quelques pas… Je le regarda, toujours un peu sur mes gardes mais aussi intriguer par ce qu'il comptait faire. En regardant dans ses yeux, je remarqua soudainement que ses iris avaient prises une couleur rouge-orange, un peu comme la couleur des flammes ! Cela fit que me mettre encore plus en gardes vis-à-vis lui. Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre.

« -T'en fait pas, tu ne sentiras rien. Fait-moi confiance, je cherche qu'à te venir en aide. » Dit-il pour me rassurez en remarquant ma méfiance.

J'hésita un moment avant de finalement hocher doucement la tête, décidant de lui faire confiance sur ce coup-ci. Tout en tendant l'une de ses mains devant lui en ma direction, je remarqua que ses yeux commencèrent à s'illuminés vivement, comme si les flammes c'étaient mis à danser dans ses yeux. Je détourna la tête sur le côté et ferma fortement mes yeux, comme si je m'attendais à recevoir un coup quel conte de la part de l'Archange Déchu. Mais contre toutes attentes, je ne ressentie aucune douleur… Je sentie simplement les chaines qui retenaient mes poignets se brisés ! Dès que mes chaines se brisèrent, je sentie comme un pois immense s'envoler de sur mes épaules… Je me sentais libre, comme si je retrouvais enfin ma liberté. Alors que les yeux de Lucifer revenus à leur bleu d'acier habituel, je grimaça tout en me frottant mes poignets qui étaient horriblement douloureux.

« -Ça va aller ? » Dit l'Archange Déchu tout en s'accroupissant à ma hauteur.

Je releva mes yeux en sa direction et le regarda un moment surprise. Je cligna de nouveau des yeux et lui fit un petit sourire, tout en le remerciant du regard.

« -Je… Je crois, oui. Hum… Merci, Lucifer… » Dit-je reconnaissante en inclinant poliment ma tête en sa direction.

L'Archange Déchu étira ses lèvres en un sourire en coin, tout en m'observant un moment d'un regard intense. Il posa l'une de ses mains sur l'une de mes épaules tout en disant calmement :

« -Sortons d'ici, tu est d'accord ? »

J'hocha positivement la tête pour approuver ses paroles. Je tenta de me lever, mais le simple fait d'asseyez de me mettre sur mes pieds me fit grimacer de douleur. J'émis un petit gémissement tout en me laissant tombé à genoux à nouveau au sol. Lucifer parue remarquer que j'étais trop affaiblie pour marcher seule. Il se rapprocha alors de moi et mit l'un de ses bras autour de ma taille, pour m'aider à me soutenir. Avec son aide, je réussis à me mettre sur pieds tant bien que mal. Mais je me sentie de nouveaux étourdis, je tremblotais et je voyais de nouveau en double. Je pouvais sentir que tout mon corps était brulant, j'avais encore chaud. Si Lucifer ne m'aurais pas soutenue, je m'aurais sans nul doute écroulée au sol !

Mais soudainement, la porte du Donjon s'ouvrit de nouveau ! Je redressa péniblement la tête, et je remarqua de ma vue embrouillé la présence de Crowley. Je serra la mâchoire et resserra un peu mon emprise sur l'épaule de Lucifer… Comme si je craignais qu'il parte et me laisse seul avec Crowley. Je ne voulais plus rester ici, je ne voulais plus être de nouveau seul avec ce Démon. Mais à ma grande surprise, Lucifer ne semblait pas vouloir me laisser entre les mains de Crowley, au contraire il ressera son emprise autour de ma taille comme pour me rassuré. D'ailleurs, face à la présence de Lucifer, Crowley semblait beaucoup moins assurez. À vrai dire, je pouvais même voir une pointe de méfiance dans le regard du Démon… De la peur, peut-être aussi ?! Face à nous, Crowley avala sa salive d'un air un peu sur ses gardes, tout en lançant un regard un peu méfiant en direction de l'Archange Déchu. Lucifer adressa un rictus en coin au Démon, d'un air pas très rassurant.

« -Je reviendrais m'occupé de ton cas plus tard, Crowley. » Sourit calmement Lucifer.

« -Oh… J'vous en prie, prenez votre temps. » Dit Crowley avec un peu de nervosité dans sa voix.

Voir Crowley si méfiant face à Lucifer aurait pû me faire sourire, si j'étais en meilleur forme. Mais pour le moment, j'étais tellement affaiblie que je ne sentais même pas la force de sourire face à la situation. Je sentie l'emprise de Lucifer autour de moi se resserrer un peu alors qu'il me jeta un regard en billet.

« -Ferme les yeux… » Dit-il en me faisant un fin sourire.

Je décida de lui faire confiance de nouveau et ferma les yeux tout en accotant doucement ma tête sur son épaule. De toute façon, j'étais trop affaiblie pour répliquer quoi que ce soit. Je sentie mes jambes trembloter légèrement, alors qu'un petit bruissement de battement d'ailes se fit entendre… Puis de nouveau plus rien, je venais de nouveau de sombrer dans l'inconscience…


	32. Chapitre 32

_**Chapitre 32 : De retour au Bunker.**_

Quand je reprise conscience, presque toutes mes douleurs étaient disparues. Je n'avais plus le tournis, je n'avais plus horriblement chaud, je ne ressentais presque plus mes courbatures ni même ma douleur à mes poignets. Les yeux toujours closes, je fronça les sourcils alors que le sauvetage inattendue de la part de Lucifer me revenue à la mémoire… L'Archange Déchu m'étais venue en aide ! Mais je sortie toutefois de mes pensées en sentant quelques chose d'humide se posé sur mon front. Je sursauta légèrement et rouvris brusquement mes yeux, tout en agrippant le poignet de la personne qui avait posé ce truc humide sur mon front. Mais en rouvrant les yeux, après quelques secondes, je réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Danielle. Je me détendis légèrement, rassurez tout en me disant que je devais à présent être en sécurité au Bunker. Je desserra doucement mon emprise de sur le poignet de Danielle et regarda un bref moment au tour. Je réalisa alors que en effet, j'étais de retour dans ma chambre au Bunker, bel et bien loin de cet horrible Donjon du repaire de Crowley. Je reposa mes yeux sur Danielle et lui souris doucement alors qu'elle me rendit mon sourire d'un air adoucit et heureuse à la fois de me voir reprendre conscience.

« -Hello, mon Ange. » Dit-elle en douceur en me caressant le visage avec une serviette humide.

« -Hello, ma Chérie. » Dit-je également en douceur.

Je souris un peu plus à ses douces caresses et referma un moment les yeux. Il y eu un petit moment de silence avant que Danielle reprise la parole en douceur :

« -Comment va tu ? »

Je rouvris mes yeux et lui fit un petit sourire que je voulue rassurante.

« -Je vais beaucoup mieux, ne t'en fait pas. » Dit-je doucement.

« -Tu nous as beaucoup inquiété, tu sais… Ont n'as pas arrêtés de te chercher ! C'est une chance que Lucifer aille penser à l'un des vieux repaires de Crowley pour te retrouver. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire adoucit.

Je souris doucement tout en disant :

« -C'est lui qui m'as ramené ici ? »

« -En effet… Il a même guéris tes blessures à tes poignets et il a fait en sorte de descendre ta température qui était très élever. » Dit Danielle en me regardant avec un petit sourie.

Je souris un peu plus tour en disant d'un tont de voix adoucie :

« -J'ai eu tort à son sujet… Finalement, tu avais raison. Au fond de lui, il n'est pas si mauvais. Je lui en dois une, je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante de m'avoir mené en sécurité. »

Danielle sourit un peu plus à mes paroles, l'air heureuse de voir que je semblais avoir un peu plus confiance en Lucifer maintenant qu'il m'avait mené en sécurité loin de Crowley. Un petit silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes, alors que je me redressa en position assise dans le lit tout en me frottant un peu le front.

« -Oh ! Et Dean ? Sam ? Castiel ? Et Gabriel ? Ils vont biens ? » Dit-je après un moment de silence.

« -Depuis que Lucifer t'as ramené bel et bien en vie depuis hier soir, oui ils vont beaucoup mieux. Enfin… Pour le cas de Dean, Sam et Castiel tout va bien. Mais… Pour Gabriel, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre depuis ton retour et il n'est même pas sortie pour manger ! Je crois qu'il s'en veut… De ne pas avoir sû te protégé contre Crowley. Durant ton absence, il était sans arrêt sur les nerfs… Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi agité ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme d'un coup hier en te voyant bel et bien de retour, mais après s'avoir s'assuré que tu étais bel et bien vivante, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre sans rien dire. » Dit Danielle avec un petit sourire un peu triste pour Gabriel.

« -Qu… Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi il s'en voudrait pour ça ? Ce n'est pas de sa faute… » Dit-je un peu confuse.

« -Non, bien sûr que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Mais à ses yeux, tu étais sous sa responsabilité. Tu comprends ? Le fait que Crowley aille réussis à t'enlever sous son nez l'as beaucoup affecté dans son orgueil. Tu sais, je crois qu'au fond de lui, il tient beaucoup plus à toi qu'il le laisse pensé. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir sû mieux te protégé, malgré que je lui est répété que tout ça n'était pas de sa faute il ne voulait rien entendre. » Dit-elle d'un air désoler.

Je baissa le regard et me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je me sentais très mal pour Gabriel. Tout ce que je souhaitais maintenant, c'était de le rassuré.

« -Je devrais peut-être aller lui parler. » Dit-je doucement après un bref moment de silence.

« -Peut-être, oui. » Approuva Danielle.

Après quelques minutes de discutions, je fini par me lever du lit avec l'intention d'aller voir Gabriel. À ma grande surprise, quand je me remise sur mes pieds, je ne ressentie aucun effet de vertiges ni de tournis. Je réalisa que Lucifer avait fait du bon travail en guérissant mes blessures et en faisant descendre ma température. Je me sentais vraiment beaucoup mieux maintenant.

J'enfila des vêtements un peu plus confortable, une paire de jeans noir et un simple t-shirt de couleur violet, puis je me refis une couette rapide avec mon élastique rouge. Une fois un peu plus présentable, je sortie de ma chambre que je partageais avec ma p'tite amie, puis je marcha le long du couloir en direction de la chambre de l'Archange Cadet. Une fois face à la porte de la chambre de Gabriel, je remarqua que sa porte était fermé. Je resta quelques secondes face à la porte, puis je fini par prendre une grande respiration avant de cogné trois petits coups timide à la porte. J'entendis pour avoir une réponse, mais rien… Aucun song, aucune réponse de la part de l'Archange Cadet.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, un peu hésitante face à ce silence. Si Gabriel ne donnais pas de signe, c'était sans nul doute parce qu'il voulait être seul et tranquille. J'aurais peut-être dû partir ? En rester là ? Mais, ça fut plus fort que moi, je devais le revoir. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je me décida alors à cogner trois autres petits coups tout en disant en douceur :

« -Gabriel ? Tu est là ? C'est moi, Cath'. »

À mes paroles, des bruits de pas précipité se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Des bruits se firent entendre… Quelqu'un qui semblait trébucher sur quelque chose… Un petit grognement… Suivit d'un petit juron… Des pas de nouveau précipité… Puis enfin, la porte fini par s'ouvrir. Alors que la porte s'ouvrit à grand, Gabriel se fit voir. Vêtue d'un boxer rouge et d'une camisole blanche avec des bas noirs, il me regarda un moment de la tête aux pieds avec un air rassuré de me voir bel et bien en vie et en un seul morceau. Tout en croisant ses yeux dorés, je lui fis un grand sourire tout en ressentant l'envie folle de me jeter dans ses bras pour le serrer fortement contre moi. Mais en le voyant grimacer légèrement avec son regard qui semblait exprimé une pointe de remord, je compris que Danielle avait dit vrai… Il s'en voulait vraiment de ne pas avoir sû mieux me protégé contre Crowley.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence, durant lequel ont fit que se regarder l'un et l'autre sans rien dire. Mais je fini par lui faire un sourire rassurante et adoucie à la fois pour lui faire comprendre que à mes yeux, cette situation n'avait pas été de sa faute. Puis sans attendre plus longtemps, je me jeta dans ses bras… Je m'approcha de lui, je mise mes bras autour de son cou tout en mettant ma tête au creux de son épaule, puis je le serra fortement contre moi en fermant un moment les yeux. Sans trop attendre, je sentie les bras de Gabriel se glisser autour de ma taille et son menton s'accoté sur le dessus de ma tête alors qu'il me serra à son tour contre lui. Les yeux toujours closes, je ne pû m'empêcher de sourire un peu plus adoucis. Son contact… Son odeur… Sa voix… Je devais l'avouée, il m'avait vraiment beaucoup manqué !

« -Je suis désoler, Cath'… Pardonne-moi, de ne pas avoir sû mieux te protégé, alors que tu étais sous ma responsabilité ! » Dit-il dans un demi-murmure la voix un peu noué.

À entendre ses paroles et sa voix un peu noué, je sentie malgré moi mon cœur se serrée douloureusement. Je redressa la tête tout en me dégageant un peu de lui, mais en restant toutefois très près de lui. Je sentie des larmes picotés mes yeux, mais je ne les laissa pas couler. Je leva une main et la posa doucement sur l'une des joues de l'Archange Cadet tout en lui adressant un sourire rassurante.

« -Tu ne me dois aucune excuse, Gaby'… Tout ça n'était pas de ta faute, ont ne savaient pas que Crowley alla être là avec quelques-uns de ses Démons. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu n'y est pour rien. » Dit-je en douceur en lui caressant sa joue en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Gabriel soupira doucement en fermant un moment les yeux. Il semblait toujours s'en vouloir, mais mon contact semblait le radoucir légèrement. Quand il rouvrit ses yeux, il me jeta un regard désoler qui eut le Don de me faire fondre.

« -Mouais… Mais tu étais quand même sous ma responsabilité, cela n'aurais pas dû se produire. Alors je peux te promettre une chose… Je ne laissera plus jamais cela se reproduire, plus jamais. Je te le promet ! » Dit-il avec un pâle sourire.

Je lui souris en retour alors qu'il me serra une nouvelle fois contre lui. Je me laissa faire, tout en resserrant à mon tour mon emprise autour de lui, pour lui rendre son accolade. Je resta quelques minutes avec Gabriel, à discuter. J'étais vraiment heureuse de le retrouvé, de pouvoir de nouveau être en sa compagnie. Après quelques minutes, je voulue le laisser pour aller mangé un p'tit quelque chose, mais l'Archange Cadet insista pour venir avec moi. Cela était loin de me déplaire, au contraire, j'adorais être en sa compagnie. Quand ont arriva à la salle à manger, ont y retrouva Sam, Dean et Castiel. Les frères Winchester et l'Ange fus également très heureux de me revoir en meilleur forme. Un peu plus tard ont fus rejoint par Lucifer et Danielle aussi. Peu à peu, l'ambiance semblait revenir à la normal… J'étais heureuse d'être de retour au Bunker…


	33. Chapitre 33

_**Chapitre 33 : Premier entrainement façon Angélique.**_

Les jours et semaines passèrent de nouveau. Mine de rien, le mois de Janvier avait passé à une vitesse folle ! Nous étions présentement rendues en début du mois de Février. Peu à peu la routine normale du Bunker avait repris. Sam et Dean continuaient leurs chasses contre les créatures du surnaturelles tout en continuant parfois à nous entrainer côté combat avec une arme et à mains nus. Une fois tous les trois jours, Lucifer devait boire au moins un litre de sang de Démon, pour garder son Véhicule Nick en bonne état. Castiel aidait souvent Sam et Dean dans leurs chasses aux monstres en tout genre, mais il était aussi souvent au Bunker. La relation entre Danielle et Castiel semblaient d'ailleurs s'être un peu plus amélioré ses temps-ci, ils semblaient être de bons amis en signe que Castiel avait surement sû avoir gagné la confiance de Danielle côté amitié. Pour ce qui est de Gabriel, il faisait souvent des blagues aux frères Winchester quand il s'ennuyait ou alors il me tenait compagnie quand il se sentait d'humeur plus amicale. En gros, la routine habituel quoi !

La routine, c'était bien. Mais un peu ennuyeux parfois. Alors Danielle et moi, ont avaient demandé à Castiel, Lucifer et Gabriel de commencer notre entrainement côté Angélique. Malgré qu'ils se sont montrés un peu hésitant, ils avaient accepté de commencer nos entrainements. Car après tout, nos ailes étaient apparues depuis quelques temps déjà, et j'avais commencé à ressentir mes premiers signes de mes pouvoirs Angéliques il y a quelques semaines. Ont en avaient donc conclue qu'il serait préférable de savoir comment les utiliser de façon bien, pour que cela soit plus facile à gérer pour Danielle et moi. Donc… Castiel était chargé de nous apprendre le combat à mains nus et avec une lame céleste, Lucifer était chargé de nous apprendre à bien contrôler nos pouvoirs Angélique, puis Gabriel était chargé de nous apprendre à bien utiliser nos ailes.

Bref…

Là, nous étions présentement le 1er Février. Et c'est aujourd'hui que Danielle et moi allons avoir notre premier entrainement façon Angélique. Castiel c'était porter volontaire pour nous faire notre première leçon… C'est-à-dire, apprendre à combattre façon Ange, aussi bien au combat à mains nus qu'au combat avec une lame céleste. Pour notre première leçon en ce domaine, Castiel nous avaient mené au sous-sol du Bunker, dans la pièce de la salle d'entrainement des frères Winchester. Il était près de 14h, quand ont se retrouva tous les trois dans la salle d'entrainement. L'Ange avait tout prévue… Il avait même tracé trois grands cercles sur le sol avec une craie blanche. Danielle et moi échangeons un regard avant de se sourire et de se tourné vers Castiel qui nous tendit une réplique de lame céleste en bois.

« -Avant de vous confier de véritable lame céleste, je crois qu'il serait préférable de faires quelques pratiques avec de fausses lame céleste. Comme vous pouvez le voir, elles ont exactement la même taille et le même pois que d'une vraie lame céleste, mais elles sont fait en bois simplement au lieu que d'un métal céleste… Donc, cela ne nous blesseras pas, du moins pas trop. » Dit calmement l'Ange avec un petit sourire amical.

Danielle et moi rendions le sourire amicalement à Castiel puis nous prenons chacune une des fausses lame céleste fait en bois. Castiel nous fit un moment dos et se positionna près des trois grands cercles, qu'il avait tracés au sol à l'aide d'une craie blanche.

« -Pour ce qui est de ses trois cercles ici, ils nous servirons pour le combat. J'appelle cette leçon ''Les Trois Cercles''. Le plus petit cercle du milieu est celui de la rapidité, le deuxième plus grand est celui de l'équilibre et le plus grand des trois est le cercle de l'attaque ! Quand vous seriez dans ses trois cercles, vous devriez tenter de bloquer mes attaques et de me faire sortir hors des trois cercles le plus rapidement possibles… Evidemment, avant que je le fait moi-même envers vous ! Cela serviras à pratiquer vôtre combat et à me donner un avis sur comment vous êtes côté rapidité, équilibre et attaque. L'une de vous deux est volontaire, pour faire un essai ? » Dit l'Ange en nous regardant tour à tour.

Danielle et moi échangeons un moment un nouveau regard. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne semblaient vouloir débuter. Peut-être parce qu'ont craignaient ne pas être à la hauteur ? Face à notre petit silence, l'Ange parue avoir un petit sourire amusé de la situation.

« -allons… Ne soyez pas timide. Si vous ne voulez pas choisir qui commence, alors je le ferais à votre place… Catherine ! Viens-là ! » Sourit Castiel en me faisant signe d'approcher.

J'écarquilla les yeux en voyant que Castiel m'avais choisi pour faire le premier essai avec lui. Je lui jeta un regard de reproche mais fini par lui sourire amusé. Cela ne devais pas être si pire… Je devais juste me faire confiance. Et puis, les entrainements avec Sam et Dean alla sans doute m'aider un peu sur ce côté. Je m'approcha alors de Castiel, alors qu'ont se plaça tous les deux face à face dans le premier petit cercle au milieu. Danielle resta hors des cercles, pour le moment en spectatrice.

Je remarqua que Castiel se mit en position face à moi, tout en tenant une fausse lame céleste en bois également dans sa main droite. Avec un peu d'hésitation dans mes gestes, je l'imita et me mise aussi en position d'attaque tout en tenant ma fausse lame céleste dans ma main droite. L'Ange et moi restions un moment immobile l'un face à l'autre, en silence et en guettant le moindre signe d'attaque de l'autre. Après un bref moment, je vue Castiel faire quelque pas de côté en m'observant, je fis donc moi aussi quelques pas sur le côté avec un petit sourire aux coins de mes lèvres. Avec un peu d'hésitation… Je me décida alors à attaquer la première ! Je me jeta sur lui, alors que de ma main gauche je voulue je voulue lui infligé un coup de poing sur l'épaule. Mais… Sans mal, Castiel fit un pas rapide de côté et évita mon coup de poing. Il me fit un petit sourit amusé alors que je me redressa de justesse pour ne pas tomber hors du premier cercle tout en me retournant en vitesse vers lui. Je me retourna juste à temps, car cette fois ça fut Castiel qui se jeta en ma direction… Je voulue l'évité, mais il m'agrippa fermement mon avant-bras droit et m'attira vers lui alors que je serra la mâchoire en tentant de le repousser. Mais malgré mes efforts, je me retrouva malgré moi prisonnière entre ses bras, le dos appuyer sur son torse et ses bras autour de moi alors que ses mains me bloqua mes poignets serrer contre moi.

« -Reste concentrer, sinon ton ennemi auras rapidement le dessus sur toi… Ne soit pas hésitante, fait rapidement se qui te viens en tête ! Dit-toi que tu dois commettre ton attaque avant même que ton ennemi réalise ce que tu veux faire. » Me conseilla-t-il en me gardant fermement coincer contre lui.

Je me mise à me débattre, mais cela ne semblait pas avoir grand succès. Castiel était beaucoup plus fort que moi physiquement, mais aussi beaucoup plus grand. Je réalisa alors que je devais changer de technique… Je me mise à réfléchir à toute vitesse et parue enfin trouver. Je serra la mâchoire et donna un violent coup de pieds en pilant sur l'un des pieds de Castiel, puis je me pencha vers l'arrière en sa direction pour lui infliger un violent coup de tête sous le menton ! Cette fois, ma technique parue fonctionner, car l'Ange émit un petit grognement et desserra un peu son emprise contre moi. J'en profita aussitôt pour lui donner un coup de coude brusquement dans les côtes, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire lâcher totalement sa prise de sur moi. Je le repoussa et fit un tour sur moi-même tout en lui faisant de nouveau face avec un grand sourire fière de ma nouvelle technique qui avait un peu ébranler Castiel… Mais celui-ci avait eu le temps de reprendre équilibre pour ne pas tomber hors du cercle.

« -Je vois que tu t'améliore, pas mal du tout. » Dit l'Ange en me faisant un petit signe de tête.

Je lui souris un peu plus, heureuse de son compliment. Mais… Pendant que j'avais un peu baissé ma garde, Castiel en profita pour me faire une nouvelle attaque. Il leva sa fausse lame céleste en se jetant sur moi, je bloqua son attaque avec ma fausse lame céleste, mais je ne pû pas bloquer son deuxième coup… L'Ange me fit un croche-pied qui me fit un peu perdre l'équilibre ! Je lâcha un petit cris de surprise, alors que je me retrouva étalée au sol de tout mon long sur le dos ! Je serra la mâchoire et évita de justesse un coup de pied de Castiel tout en faisant une roulade sur le côté. Je sentie mon cœur prendre de la vitesse, alors que je fis à mon tour un croche-pied à Castiel qui tomba également au sol. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévue, c'est que l'Ange se jeta sur moi-même au sol. Je fis un moment une petite roulade avec lui sur le sol, pour tenter d'avoir le dessus. Mais Castiel m'agrippa part mon collet et me plaqua brusquement au sol en se mettant au-dessus de moi. Le souffle court, je le regarda qui glissa sa fausse lame céleste sous mon cou, lui aussi le souffle court. Il redressa le regard en regardant sur le sol sur notre droite, je tourna aussi ma tête et remarqua alors que j'étais hors du troisièmes cercles. Durant notre roulade, j'avais dépassé le cercle et malheureusement pour moi c'était Castiel qui avait gagné le dessus !

« -Tu as bien combattue… Mais tu as commis l'erreur de baisser ta garde. Il te faudras travailler sur cela, car en vrai combat ton ennemi ne te donneras pas de chance lui. » Me sourit amicalement Castiel.

Il retira sa fausse lame céleste de sous ma gorge, il se retira de sur moi et se leva tout en me tendant doucement l'une de ses mains pour m'aider à me relever. Je lui rendis son sourire et accepta sa main tendue pour m'aider à me relever.

« -Merci, Cas'… Vraiment, tu est un très bon combattant. Je sens qu'il va me falloir plusieurs leçons, avant d'avoir le dessus sur toi. » Dit-je avec amusement tout en reprenant mon souffle un peu.

L'Ange me fit un petit sourire amical, tout en me faisant un signe de tête polie.

« -Merci à toi… Bon, Danielle à ton tour. » Dit Castiel amicalement en se tournant vers Danielle.

Ça fut à mon tour d'être spectatrice hors des cercles, alors que Danielle prit ma place face à Castiel à l'intérieur des cercles. Durant que Danielle combattait contre Castiel, je remarqua qu'elle était un peu moins hésitante que moi dans ses faits et gestes. Mais tout comme moi, elle semblait manqué de rapidité pour pouvoir vraiment toucher Castiel. Après quelques minutes, tout comme moi, ma p'tite amie se retrouva plaquer au sol par Castiel hors des trois cercles. Mais bon, malgré qu'ont avaient pas réussis du premier coup, Castiel resta positif et nous donna de bons conseils pour notre prochain entrainement.

Danielle et moi restions encore quelques temps avec Castiel pour continuer notre entrainement au combat. Mais environs une heure plus tard, ont décida d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui car c'était quand même très épuisant comme entrainement. Castiel nous donna congé, tout en disant qu'il alla nous faire signe quand notre deuxième entrainement avec lui aura lieux. J'étais fière de mon premier entrainement de combat façon Angélique. J'avais déjà très hâte de pouvoir avoir ma propre véritable lame Céleste ! Mais bon, j'avais encore beaucoup de chemin à faire avant de pouvoir en avoir une vrai. Je pouvais parfaitement comprendre… Je n'étais encore que à mes débuts en combat Angélique, ont ne devaient pas brusquer les choses.

Le reste de la journée se passa très bien. Demain, Danielle et moi allons avoir notre deuxième entrainement façon Angélique, cette fois avec Gabriel qui alla nous apprendre à bien contrôler nos ailes. J'avais déjà très hâte à demain, voir comment cela alla se passer…


	34. Chapitre 34

_**Chapitre 34 : Deuxième entrainement façon Angélique.**_

Le lendemain matin, Danielle et moi se réveillons presque en même temps, autour de 9h30 AM. Je flânas encore quelques minutes au lit, alors que Danielle alla prendre sa douche. Environs 20 minutes plus tard, ma p'tite amie sortie de sa douche et ça fus à mon tour d'y aller. Une bonne douche me fit le plus grand bien. 20 minutes plus tard, je sortie à mon tour de la douche. Je m'habilla d'un jeans gris foncé presque noir avec une camisole blanche et un chandail à manche courte couleur noir par-dessus, mon chandail avait un grand décolletée très osée en grand ''V'' c'est pour cette raison que j'avais préférée mettre une camisole en dessus pour pas faire trop vulgaire. Une fois habillée, je me tourna vers le miroir de la salle de bain pour pouvoir me faire une couette haute avec mon élastique rouge tout en y laissant quelques mèches rebelles y retombées ici et là. Puis pour la fin, je me maquilla un peu pour faire jolie tout en mettant un peu de mon parfum de la marque ''PlayBoy''. Et je n'oublia pas de mettre aussi mon collier en forme de cœur en or que Gabriel m'avait offert à Noël. Ce collier était devenu le seul bijou que je mettais à tous les jours !

Une fois prête, je sortie de la salle de bain et me dirigeas vers les escaliers pour monter en direction de la cuisine et de la salle à manger. Une fois à la cuisine, je me prit un pain au chocolat avec un grand verre d'eau, puis j'alla à la salle à manger ou je remarqua la présence de Lucifer sagement assis en billet de Danielle qui était en train de manger son petit déjeunée tout en discutant joyeusement avec lui. Je donna un bisou sur la joue de ma p'tite amie et m'installa près d'elle tout en me mettant aussi à discuter joyeusement avec eux. Depuis que Lucifer m'avais sauvé de Crowley, notre relation entre lui et moi était beaucoup plus détendue et amical. J'avais peu à peu décidé de mettre ma méfiance envers lui de côté, car après ce qu'il avait fait, je réalisa qu'il méritais ma confiance.

Après avoir terminé mon petit déjeuné, je laissa Danielle et Lucifer seul à seul à la salle à manger, car pour ma part j'alla faire la vaisselle. J'étais tranquillement en traine de laver la vaisselle quand à ce moment… Je sentie une présence non loin de moi, alors qu'une voix familière s'adressa à moi d'un tont mi-enjoué et mi-malicieux :

« -C'est dingue ça… Même quand tu fais la vaisselle, tu est sexy ! »

Je ne pû m'empêcher de laisser mes lèvres s'étirée en un fin sourire amusée, en savant très bien que cette voix appartenait à Gabriel. Il y avait que lui qui s'adressait à moi de cette manière, de sa voix à la fois enjoué et malicieuse, mais aussi avec une pointe de séduction qui me plaisais bien. Tout en posant la dernière assiette dans le rac à vaisselle pour qu'elle sèche, je me pencha pour essuyer mes mains sur une petite serviette situé contre la barre du four un peu plus loin, puis enfin je me retourna avec un sourire amusée. Je remarqua alors la présence de Gabriel, qui était en effet non loin de moi, sagement appuyez contre l'un des murs de la cuisine avec un fin sourire aux coins de ses lèvres et une barre chocolatée dans ses mains. Je soupira doucement et roula des yeux tout en posant mes mains sur mes hanches d'un air faussement autoritaire.

« -Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de dire des bêtises… » Dit-je en haussant un sourcil faussement autoritaire en le regardant.

Gabriel parue amusé face à mon air faussement autoritaire. Il ricana tout bas et se rapprocha de moi de quelques pas tout en soutenant mon regard avec défit.

« -Mouais… Et moi, je t'ai déjà dit que je dit que la vérité… » Répliqua-t-il malicieusement et amusé à la fois.

« -Sérieusement ? » Dit-je avec une pointe de défit et d'amusement.

« -Ouaip ! » Dit-il du même tont en continuant d'approcher de moi.

Je rigola doucement alors qu'il était rendue face à face avec moi. Je posa doucement une main sur son torse, pour qu'il arrête d'avancer, alors qu'il haussa un sourcil avec un sourire amusé en me regardant.

« -Héhé… Tu est mieux que ça soit la vérité ! » Dit-je avec amusement en rigolant un peu.

Gabriel fit un sourire en coin et bougeas ses sourcils de haut en bas, ce qui me fit rigoler doucement de nouveau. Je le vue sourire d'un air un peu plus adoucit à me voir rigoler. J'eu à mon tour un sourire un peu plus adoucis, voir même un peu rêveuse en le regardant. Ça fut que quand il abaissa ses yeux dorés en direction de son torse, que je réalisa que l'une de mes mains étaient toujours posé sur son torse. Je me sentie rougir, un peu gênée de la situation. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et leva mes mains en direction de son collet… Aujourd'hui il portait un jeans bleu-gris foncé, avec sa chemise rouge foncé et sa veste verte-kaki habituel. Tout en portant mes deux mains en direction de son collet, j'arrangeais le collet de sa veste un peu mieux tout en lui souriant adoucis.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence, tandis que j'arrangeais un peu mieux le collet de sa veste, alors que l'Archange Cadet m'observais faire sans se dégagé de moi. Après un bref moment, nos regards se croisèrent. Je sentie les mains de Gabriel se glisser sur mes hanches… Je frisonna légèrement à son contact alors que je posa mes mains sur ses épaules en cligna des yeux un instant. Devais-je me reculer de lui ? Devais-je dire quelques choses ? Devais-je l'empêcher d'être aussi près de moi ? Peut-être… Mais je n'en avais pas envie ! J'appréciais son contact. Et puis, nous étions amis… Ce n'est pas comme si il avait des gestes déplacer. Pas vrai ?!

Mais après quelques minutes, j'abaissa le regard avec un petit sourire et retira doucement mes mains de sur ses épaules. Je ne voulais pas que la situation aille trop loin, et je savais que si je restais trop près de Gabriel trop longtemps, j'alla être rapidement tenté. Je devais donc me reculer un peu, malgré que son contact me plaise beaucoup. Gabriel parue être du même avis que moi, car lui aussi retira doucement ses mains de sur mes hanches et se recula d'un pas tout en baissant le regard.

« -Alors… Hum… Tu te sens prête pour ta première leçon pour contrôler tes ailes ? » Dit l'Archange Cadet amicalement pour changer de sujet.

« -Oh oui, j'ai bien hâte de commencer, tout comme Danielle. » Dit-je souriante et heureuse de changer de sujet.

Gabriel me sourit et prise une bouchée de sa barre chocolatée qu'il avait dans sa main droite.

« -Super ! Je vous propose de commencer en début après-midi, car personnellement le matin je suis moins actif. Je préfère relaxer un peu. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules avec un petit sourire.

« -Héhé, d'accord. Pas de problème, moi aussi je préfère relaxer le matin. » Dit-je avec un petit rire.

Je discuta encore un moment de tout et de rien avec Gabriel, d'humeur joyeuse. Puis après un moment, ont alla au salon pour rejoindre Danielle et Lucifer. Je remarqua l'absence de Sam, Dean et Castiel… Ils devaient être partis à la Chasse aux monstres. Danielle et moi avions l'habitude d'être parfois seules au Bunker. Mais avoir la compagnie de Lucifer et Gabriel avec nous étaient un peu moins ennuyeux. Ont discutaient et ont rigolaient bien avec eux.

Comme prévue, en début d'après-midi, notre entrainement pour bien contrôler nos ailes commença. Danielle et moi suivons Gabriel au sous-sol dans la pièce qui servait de salle d'entrainement. Danielle et moi étions très excitées de commencer cet entrainement, mais un peu nerveuses aussi.

« -Bien… Ont va commencer par le plus simple : Faire apparaitre vos ailes. Pour cela, je vous conseils de faire le vide dans votre tête. Vous devez être maitre de vos sentiments, et quand vous vous sentez prêtes… Vous devez ordonnez fermement à vos ailes de faire leur apparition. Vous devez vous montrez ferme, pour prouver que c'est vous qui êtes la patronne, et pas elles. Vous devez être ferme, mais aussi très respectueuses avec elles… Car sinon, elles se feront une grande joie d'en faire qu'à leurs têtes. Contrôler vos émotions, car vos ailes agirons logiquement celons votre humeur. Les ailes d'un Anges sont très fragiles mais aussi très utiles, elles sont à la fois un point faible et un point fort. Vous devez bien les contrôler, pour bien les utiliser. » Expliqua Gabriel en nous faisant un sourire amical.

L'Archange Cadet se recula de quelques pas, pour être un peu éloigné de nous et des autres objets présents dans la salle. Il inclina la tête sur le côté puis… En un battement de paupière, ses magnifiques grandes ailes dorées apparurent dans son dos en faisant un petit bruissement de battement d'ailes. Gabriel ferma un moment ses yeux, laissant ses grandes ailes s'étirées à leur maximum. J'en resta un moment bouche-bée, elles étaient vraiment très belles et aussi très grandes. Ses grandes ailes firent un battement qui dégagea un petit vent chaud, avant qu'elles se couchent docilement à la hauteur de ses épaules dans son dos. Gabriel rouvris ses yeux et nous sourit de nouveau, d'un air amusé.

« -Je sais que je suis d'une très grandes beauté, et encore plus avec mes ailes mais… Faudrait aussi que vous fassiez un essai, mesdames ! Aller, au boulot ! » Sourit-il avec amusement tout en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

Danielle et moi eurent un petit rire puis ont se concentra pour faire apparaitre nos ailes tout en asseyant de suivre les conseils que l'Archange Cadet nous avaient donné. Je me recula un peu de Danielle, pour lui laisser de l'espace pour quand nos ailes allèrent apparaitre. Je prise une grande respiration et remarqua que Danielle ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentré. Je décida donc d'en faire autant, je ferma doucement mes yeux et tenta de me concentrer du mieux que je pouvais. Je fis le vide dans ma tête, en asseyant de pensé à rien. Une fois cela fait, j'ordonna intérieurement à mes ailes de faire leur apparition. Je sentie une petite douleur dans mon dos et un petit picotement le long de ma colonne vertébrale… Je grimaça un peu mais resta concentré, faisant toujours le vide dans ma tête. Quand soudainement, j'entendis un petit bruissement de battement d'ailes très près de moi et un petit vent chaud m'entourée. La douleur dans mon dos avait disparue, mais je ressentais toujours un petit picotement le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Après un petit moment d'hésitation, j'ouvris lentement un œil suivis de l'autre… Je remarqua que non loin de moi, Danielle avait réussis à faire apparaitre ses jolies ailes qui étaient d'un blanc éclatant ! Je la regarda un moment bouche entre-ouverte, la trouvant vraiment très belle avec des ailes d'Ange. Je sortie toutefois de mes pensées en sentant un nouveau petit battement près de moi. Je tourna légèrement ma tête vers mon dos et remarqua que mes ailes aussi étaient apparues, avec leur jolie couleur de rouge foncé avec les pointes de chacune de mes plumes en dorées !

« -Trop génial… » Dit Danielle avec un grand sourire en regardant ses ailes blanches.

« -Ça, tu peux le dire ! » Dit-je aussi avec un grand sourire alors que mes ailes de couchèrent tranquillement dans mon dos à la hauteur de mes épaules.

« -Pas mal du tout, vous avez réussis à faire apparaitre vos ailes sans trop de mal. Ont va donc pouvoir passé à l'étape suivante : Contrôler vos ailes. Pour bien contrôler vos ailes, vous devez encore une fois vous montrez à la fois ferme et respectueuse envers elles. Marchez avec vos ailes, ce n'est pas si simple, elles en font parfois qu'à leur tête. Si vous voulez aller à droite, vous devez en convaincre vos ailes d'en faire autant. Vous comprenez ? C'est la même chose que lorsque vous volez, vous devez avoir le plein contrôle de vos ailes. Mais ne vous en fait pas, pour voler, cela va être plus tard… Commencions par marcher. » Sourit l'Archange Cadet.

Gabriel fit quelques pas dans la pièce, alors que ses grandes ailes restèrent calmement coucher dans son dos à la hauteur de ses épaules. Je pouvais voir que l'Archange Cadet semblait avoir un grand contrôle sur ses ailes, elles ne le gênaient pas du tout dans sa démarche. Danielle et moi décidions alors d'asseyez de faire un premier essaie à notre tour.

Je redressa la tête et redressa un peu mon dos ainsi que mes épaules, ne voulant pas que mes ailes traine au sol. Tout en regardant face à moi, je voulue faire quelques pas mais… À peine deux pas de fait, que mes ailes se mirent à s'agiter en voulant aller dans une autre direction. Malgré moi, je fus tiré sur la gauche. Je stoppa alors ma démarche et jeta un regard de reproche en direction de mes ailes qui semblaient d'un coup un peu plus agités. Elles firent un grand battement d'ailes, comme si elles avaient senti mon regard de reproche sur elles… Leur grand mouvement de battement d'ailes eut l'effet de me faire perdre un peu l'équilibre. Je serra la mâchoire et voulue posée un pied devant moi pour ne pas tomber mais… L'une de mes ailes se courba vers l'avant et me fit un genre de croche-pied ! Avec un petit sursaut de surprise, je me retrouva alors étaler de tout mon long sur le sol tout en étouffant un petit grognement d'indignation ! Mes ailes se couchèrent par-dessus moi, me couvrant en bonne partie sous elles sur le sol.

Je soupira, indignée de cette situation honteuse alors qu'un petit ricanement se fit entendre non loin de moi. Un ricanement familier, celui de Gabriel je pouvais le reconnaitre.

« -Je crois que mes ailes ne m'aimes pas ! » Dit-je d'un tont de voix boudeuse cacher sous mes ailes en restant au sol.

« -Ne dit pas de bêtise… C'est impossible de ne pas t'aimer. » Dit l'Archange Cadet en douceur.

Je fus un peu surprise de ses paroles. Je sentie mes ailes se redresser légèrement alors que je leva ma tête en direction de Gabriel qui me fit un fin sourire en coin. Ses grandes ailes dorées se plièrent doucement dans son dos alors qu'il se pencha un peu vers moi tout en me tendant l'une de ses mains en rajoutant :

« -Aller, debout… Ne te décourage pas. »

Je lui rendis son sourire adoucie et agrippa sa main tendue pour m'aider à me relever. Malgré que je sois de nouveau sur mes pieds, je garda mes mains entre les mains de Gabriel. Je sentie mes ailes frissonner légèrement alors que nos regards se croisèrent. Et soudainement, mes ailes allèrent vers lui, tout en l'entourant de nouveau malgré moi, comme si elles faisaient exprès pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui ! Je me retrouva malgré moi collé au torse de l'Archange Cadet, alors que mes ailes s'amusèrent à s'enrouler autour de lui. Mais ce qui me surprit le plus, c'est que les grandes ailes dorés de Gabriel s'étirèrent également pour m'entourer serrer contre lui !

Je relâcha ses mains et tenta de faire reculer mes ailes, sans grands succès car celles de Gabriel m'entoura également contre lui. Mes ailes semblaient déterminées à vouloir rester coller à Gabriel, tout comme les ailes de l'Archange Cadet qui semblaient bien aimer se coller à moi aussi !

« -Je… Hum… Je suis désoler… Ce n'est pas moi, c'est elles ! » Dit-je timidement en sentant mes joues rougir.

« -Ce n'est rien… Hum… Attend, je crois que ça serait mieux si tu irais vers la droite et moi vers la gauche. » Dit Gabriel avec un sourire désoler.

J'hocha doucement la tête pour approuvée son idée. Ont fit quelques mouvements, mais cela n'eut pas grand succès. Nos ailes restèrent entourées ! Cette situation aurait pû être marrante, mais pour le moment, je devais avouée que je me sentais surtout un peu gênée de la situation.

« -Euhhh… Bon d'accord, faisons le contraire. Toi vers la droite et moi vers la gauche ? » Dit-je les joues en feu.

Gabriel hocha positivement la tête. Ont fit quelques mouvements de nouveau, et enfin… Nos ailes se décidèrent à nous obéirent ! Ont réussis enfin à s'éloigner quelques peu, alors que non loin de nous Danielle rigola de la situation.

« -Héhéhéhé… Eh bah ! Ont vois que vos ailes aimes biens êtres en contacts ! » Rigola Danielle en nous regardant tour à tour avec amusement.

Je me sentie rougir un peu plus alors que je tira ma langue vers Danielle qui rigola de nouveau.

Ont décida alors de continuer l'entrainement de bien marcher avec nos ailes un peu plus longtemps. Danielle semblait avoir un peu plus de contrôle sur ses ailes, du moins pour le moment. Pour ma part, après environs une heure de pratique, je commença à avoir un peu moins de mal tant et aussi longtemps que Gabriel restais en distance avec moi. Car si il m'approchait de trop près, mes ailes m'attira vers lui, tout comme ses ailes à lui l'attira vers moi ! Il était donc préférable, autant pour lui que pour moi, qu'ont reste à distance durant notre entrainement de bien contrôler nos ailes.

Environs une heure et trente plus tard, Gabriel nous donna congé, tout en disant qu'il alla nous faire signe quand auras lieux notre prochaine entrainement pour bien contrôler nos ailes. Le reste de la journée et de la soirée se passa très bien. Danielle et moi continuons de discuter de tout et de rien avec Lucifer et Gabriel. Ça fut que en fin de soirée, vers 19h30 que Sam, Dean et Castiel rentra au Bunker. Je fus très heureuse de les voir de retour, car malgré tout, j'adorais aussi leur présence. Demain, Danielle et moi allons commencer notre troisième entrainement façon Angélique, cette fois en la compagnie de Lucifer… J'avais bien hâte de voir ce que cela alla donner…


	35. Chapitre 35

_**Chapitre 35 : Troisième entrainement façon Angélique.**_

Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne fut pas de refus pour Danielle et moi. Quand ont se réveilla le lendemain matin, ont étaient bien reposées et prêtes pour notre troisième entrainement façon Angélique, cette fois avec Lucifer. Mais pas tout de suite, l'Archange Déchu nous avaient dit qu'ont alla commencer en début après-midi, comme nos autres entrainements. Pour le moment, ont avaient donc l'avant-midi de libre.

J'en profita alors pour prendre une bonne douche et de m'habiller. Aujourd'hui, j'enfila une paire de jeans bleu foncé avec une chemise à manches courtes carottées de couleurs noir et blanc. Je me maquilla un peu pour faire jolie sans trop en faire, je mise un peu de mon parfum favoris puis je mise à mon cou mon collier en forme de cœur en or que Gabriel m'avais offert pour Noël. Une fois toute prête, je sortie de la salle de bain et alla à la cuisine et salle à manger pour prendre mon petit déjeuner avec Danielle, ainsi que Sam et Dean qui étaient présents à mon arrivé.

Après mon déjeuner, je laissa Danielle en compagnie des frères Winchester et quitta la pièce tout en cherchant Gabriel. J'eu pas à le chercher très longtemps, car je le trouva au salon. L'Archange Cadet se trouvait assit dans l'un des canapés, avec un magasine entre les mains. Il était vêtu d'une paire de jeans bleu-gris foncé, d'un t-shirt couleur marron et d'une veste en cuir noir. Je souris doucement, ne pouvant m'empêcher de trouver que le cuir lui allait vraiment très bien. Ses yeux dorés étaient abaisser sur son magasine, j'aurais jurée qu'il ne m'avait pas remarqué mais…

« -Hello, Cath'. » Dit-il avec amusement sans abaisser son magasine.

J'hausa un sourcil, un peu surprise. Mais… Comment faisait-il pour sentir ma présence à chaque fois ?! L'Archange Cadet abaissa son magasine et me fit un sourire en coin.

« -J'ai reconnu ta démarche… » Dit-il malicieusement comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Je lui souris amusée et venue m'assoir sur le canapé à ses côtés.

« -Bien dormis ? » Dit-il en me faisant un sourire en coin.

« -Oh oui, j'ai bien dormis. Et toi ? » Dit-je en lui rendant son sourire.

« -Hum… Mouais. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air détendue.

L'Archange Cadet fit mine de s'étiré et enroula l'un de ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je souris doucement et le laissa faire, tout en accotant amicalement ma tête sur l'une de ses épaules. Tout en restant coller à lui entre ses bras, j'abaissa mes yeux en direction du magazine qu'il était en traine de feuilleté. Je ne pû m'empêcher de sourire amusée en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un magazine du mythe des Momies maudites.

« -Ah ! J'adore les Momies maudites, elles sont beaucoup plus classe que les Extraterrestres. » Dit-je avec amusement.

« -Tu trouve ? Héhé, c'est vrai qu'elles sont pas mal. Je devrais peut-être en utiliser une pour mon prochain tour de passe-passe en temps qu'Embrouilleur. » Dit Gabriel avec amusement.

Je rigola doucement tout en répliquant moqueusement :

« -Je vois bien le titre des journaux… ''Une Momie maudite attaque la ville'' ! Héhéhéhéhé… N'empêche que sa serait vraiment marrant ! »

Gabriel ricana à son tour. Il semblait heureux que j'aime parler de farce moi aussi. Et surtout heureux que je ne cherche pas à le résonner, qu'au contraire, j'adorais aussi ses idées.

Après quelques minutes à discuter joyeusement du cas d'une Momie maudite qui attaquerais la ville, ont fut interrompue dans notre fou rire par Lucifer qui se laissa tomber sur le canapé voisin.

« -Hello, vous deux. » Dit l'Archange Déchu d'un tont très calme tout en nous adressant un fin sourire.

« -Hello, Luci'. » Sourit Gabriel l'un de ses bras toujours autour de moi.

« -Ça va ? » Dit-je amicalement.

« -Ouais, ça va. Et toi, tu te sens prête pour ton entrainement ? » Dit Lucifer en me regardant.

« -Oui, j'ai bien hâte de voir ce que ça va donner. » Dit-je souriante.

L'Archange Déchu pencha doucement la tête sur le côté et me regarda un moment avec intensité, tout en étirant ses lèvres en un rictus en coin. Son sourire n'était pas vraiment rassurant, mais je chassa rapidement mon bref moment de méfiance envers lui, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

Après quelques minutes à parler de tout et de rien, je dit à Gabriel qu'ont alla se revoir plus tard après mon entrainement. Puis je suivie Lucifer, pour aller chercher Danielle, et ensuite aller au sous-sol dans la pièce qui servait de salle d'entrainement. Une fois à la salle d'entrainement, Lucifer prit parole d'un air toujours aussi calme et détendue :

« -Bien… Il y a plusieurs étapes pour apprendre à bien contrôler nos pouvoirs Angélique. Je pensais commencer par le plus simple : Savoir lequel des quatre éléments naturels vous contrôler le mieux. La terre, l'air, l'eau ou le feu. Pour savoir lequel de ses quatre éléments vous contrôler le mieux, il vous suffit de laisser votre rage intérieure ressortir. Concentré vous sur quelque chose qui vous rend vraiment très en colère, laissez votre colère vous envahir et vous verrez que vôtre éléments naturel que vous seriez capable de contrôler le mieux se manifesteras tout seul. »

J'échangeas un regard avec Danielle, un peu nerveuse. Car personnellement, j'avais toujours sû avoir un parfait contrôle sur ma colère. Je la laissais jamais paraitre, je faisais toujours en sorte de la garder en moi. Le fait que Lucifer nous demande de laisser notre colère sortir me rendait un peu nerveuse.

« -Tout les Anges et Archanges peuvent contrôler les quatre éléments naturels. Mais nous avons tous un élément en particulier que nous contrôlons le mieux. Par exemple, moi mon élément principal que je contrôle le mieux c'est le feu, Gabriel c'est l'air, Raphael c'était la terre et Michel c'était l'eau. Alors… Laquelle de vous deux souhaite commencer ? » Sourit Lucifer en nous regardant tour à tour.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence, mais Danielle décida de faire l'essai la première. Elle se plaça près de Lucifer, face à une cible qui était contre un mur à quelques mètres devant eux. L'Archange Déchu lui sourit et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, tout en positionna Danielle devant la cible.

« -Concentre-toi sur ce qui te rend vraiment en colère… Ne retiens pas ta colère, laisse-là t'envahir… Et quand tu te sens prête, asseye de laisser ta colère explosé sur la cible devant toi. » Dit l'Archange Déchu tout en restant près de Danielle.

Il retira toutefois ses mains de sur ses épaules, pour la laisser se concentré. J'observa Danielle qui ferma un moment ses yeux pour ce concentré. Cela prit un peu de temps, mais après quelques minutes… Je remarqua qu'une fine petite couche de glace qui se forma sur le point droite que Danielle avait serré. Quand elle rouvrit ses yeux, j'eu la surprise en voyant que ses yeux habituellement d'un vert très pâle étaient maintenant d'un bleu glacial très pâle… Elle tendit sa main droite devant elle et soudainement, un jet de de glace s'abattue sur la cible qui se retrouva congelé totalement !

Danielle parue surprise de se qu'elle venait de faire, elle sursauta légèrement et abaissa sa main alors que la glace arrêta de se former et que ses yeux revenue à leur couleur normal. Je regarda bouche-bée le résultat alors que Lucifer reposa ses mains sur les épaules de Danielle.

« -C'est un bon début, excellent même je dirais ! La glace fait partie de l'élément de l'eau. Donc… L'élément que tu pourras le mieux contrôler seras l'eau et plus précisément la glace à ce qu'ont n'as pû voir. C'est très bien, ont travailleras là-dessus. » Dit-il avec un fin sourire.

Danielle semblait très fière d'avoir réussis le premier teste. Elle se recula un peu et je compris alors que c'était à présent à mon tour. Un peu nerveuse, je me plaça donc près de Lucifer qui mit amicalement ses mains sur mes épaules pour me positionné face à la cible. Je me mise à regarder la cible pas très sûre de moi.

« -J'ai bien peur d'avoir un peu de mal pour ce teste. J'ai toujours fait en sorte de bien contrôler ma colère, de ne jamais la laisser exploser. Alors… Cela risque de m'être un peu compliqué. » Dit-je un peu mal à l'aise.

Je sentie le regard de Lucifer sur moi qui m'observais, je pouvais sentir ses mains toujours présente sur mes épaules. Il y eu un bref silence avant que l'Archange Déchu me dise calmement :

« -À ce que j'ai entendue dire, tes pouvoirs Angélique se sont manifesté un peu le jour que l'un des Démons de Crowley s'en n'est pris à Gabriel… Pas vrai ? Alors commence par ça… Repense à cette colère que tu as ressentie… Repense à cette rage… Laisse-là t'envahir… Laisse-là explosé… »

J'hocha doucement la tête et tenta d'écouter ses conseils. Je ferma les yeux et repensa à ce fameux jour… À ce Démon qui s'en était pris à Gabriel… À cette rage qui m'avait envahi… À cette colère intense… Peu à peu, une chaleur intense commença à m'envahir, j'avais très chaud d'un coup…

Quand j'ouvris mes yeux, mon visage c'était durcit. J'avais envie de détruire la première chose qui me tomberait sous la main. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je fis un mouvement de main en direction de la cible face à moi et celle-ci prise soudainement feu ! Surprise par ce que je venais de faire, je sursauta légèrement et abaissa ma main de peur que quelque chose d'autre prend feu. Dès que je baissa ma main, les flammes disparurent peu à peu. Je regarda la cible avec des yeux rond alors que je sentie les mains de Lucifer se reposé sur mes épaules.

« -Très bien ! Comme tu as pû le voir, ton élément naturel que tu pourras principalement contrôler sera le feu. Je t'aiderais à y travailler, ne t'en fait pas. » Sourit l'Archange Déchu.

Malgré ma surprise, je me sentais aussi très fière d'avoir réussis mieux que je l'avais pensée.

Lucifer continua encore à nous donner quelques conseils et à nous faire pratiquer notre entrainement pour bien contrôler nos pouvoirs Angélique. Je remarqua que Danielle et Lucifer semblèrent très proche durant l'entrainement… Mais bon, cela ne me dérangeais pas, tant que Danielle était heureuse alors je l'étais aussi pour elle. Et puis, j'avais décidé de faire confiance à Lucifer aussi, alors je n'avais pas à me méfier à les voir très près l'un de l'autre. Mais Lucifer nous donna congé après environs 30 minutes, car cela prenait beaucoup de notre énergie et Danielle et moi se fatiguaient rapidement. Il nous donna donc congé, tout en disant qu'il alla nous faire signe pour quand prochain entrainement en sa compagnie auras lieux.

Le reste de la journée et de la soirée se passa très bien. Quoi que, Danielle et moi ont alla se coucher très tôt, car ont étaient épuisées de notre entrainement… Quand je m'endormis ce soir-là, je m'endormis presque aussitôt tout en me disant que demain seras un jour de repos heureusement pour Danielle et moi…


	36. Chapitre 36

_**Chapitre 36 : Un début de St-Valentin pas comme les autres.**_

Les jours passèrent à nouveaux. Un peu plus de une semaine c'était écouler. Durant les jours qui c'étaient écouler, Castiel, Lucifer et Gabriel avaient continué nos entrainements façon Angélique. Alors que Sam et Dean, continuaient aussi à nous entrainer côté techniques de combats façon humain. De jour en jour, Danielle et moi s'améliorons. Bien entendue, ont ne contrôlaient pas encore totalement nos pouvoirs Angéliques, mais ont en savaient les bases à présent. Nous étions à présent capables de pratiquer un peu de télékinésie, ont se débrouillaient pas si mal côté attaque façon Ange, et ont commençaient à contrôler de mieux en mieux nos ailes. Bientôt, ont alla pouvoir faire notre premier essaie de vol, avoir notre futur lame céleste, tenter de se téléporter et mieux contrôler nos pouvoirs Angélique. Mais ont avaient encore besoin d'entrainements, ont étaient au niveau débutant pour l'instant. Toutefois, nos entrainements se faisant parfois individuels à présent, c'est-à-dire chacun notre tour avec Castiel, Lucifer ou Gabriel. Car Danielle et moi étions à différent niveaux de difficultés, alors les Anges avaient préférés continuer nos leçons séparément. Cela ne me gênais pas, j'étais devenue à l'aise avec eux, tout comme Danielle l'était aussi.

Bref…

Là, nous étions en fin de soirée. J'étais présentement en entrainement avec la compagnie de Gabriel. Danielle était pour sa part en entrainement avec Lucifer pour cette fin de soirée. Gabriel et moi avions donc laissé la salle d'entrainement du sous-sol à Danielle et Lucifer, tandis que nous ont faisaient notre entrainement dehors sur le terrain du Bunker. Dehors, il faisait plutôt doux pour un mois de Février. Il y avait encore beaucoup de neige au sol, mais la température était plus douce. J'étais présentement vêtue d'un jeans noir, avec une chemise à manches longues carottées de couleurs rouge et noire. Puis j'avais simplement mise une petite veste de couleur noire avec une paire de bottes en fausse fourrure qui m'arriva sous les genoux pour me tenir au chaud, cela était suffisant.

Au loin, le ciel avait pris une jolie couleur orangé, signe que le soleil était en train de se coucher peu à peu sur l'horizon. Mais malgré tout, cela ne m'empêcha pas à être déterminé dans ma leçon du jour. Gabriel voulait m'apprendre à bien battre des ailes… Celons-lui, si je réussissais bien l'exercice et que je prenais mon élan, je pourrais planer au-dessus du sol durant quelques secondes. J'étais toute excitée à l'idée de voler, je me disais que planer serais un bon début. Je faisais donc tout mon possible pour bien apprendre les leçons de Gabriel. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, tout ce que j'avais réussis à faire jusqu'à présent c'est de m'étaler de tout mon long dans la neige !

J'avais beau battre des ailes du mieux que je pouvais… J'avais beau asseyez de prendre mon élan en courant un peu… Mes ailes ne semblaient pas décidées à vouloir planer, elles semblaient plutôt s'amusées à me voir plongée dans la neige ! Alors que je tomba face première dans la neige pour la dixième fois de la soirée, avec mes ailes par-dessus moi, j'étouffa un petit grognement mécontente de la situation.

« -Pffff… Je continue à le dire, mes ailes ne m'aiment pas ! Elles se moquent carrément de moi. » Dit-je boudeuse en restant étendue dans la neige.

Un petit bruissement de battement d'ailes non loin de moi me fit s'avoir que l'Archange Cadet venais d'atterrir à mes côtés.

« -Mais non, ne t'en fait donc pas. Il faut beaucoup de patience pour réussir, il te faut juste un peu de pratique. Tu finiras par y arrivé, j'en suis sûr. » Dit Gabriel près de moi.

Je releva ma tête et le regarda avec espoir.

« -Tu crois vraiment ? » Dit-je avec un petit soupir.

L'Archange Cadet me sourit un peu plus, il se pencha en ma direction et me tendit amicalement l'une de ses mains tout en disant amusé :

« -Mais oui, il faut avoir confiance en toi. Bon… Aller, debout. Ont en n'as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. »

Je lui sourit adoucie et hocha la tête pour approuvé ses paroles. Je ferma un moment mes yeux pour faire disparaitre mes ailes, qui à ma grande surprise m'obéir du premier coup cette fois-ci. Quand je rouvris mes yeux, je remarqua qu'elles étaient disparues… Peut-être qu'elles avaient simplement besoin de repos après temps d'effort. Suite à les avoir fait disparaitre, je souris de nouveau et accepta la main tendue de Gabriel pour qu'il m'aide à me relever. Une fois remise sur mes pieds, Gabriel relâcha ma main et fit glisser sa main le long de mon bras. Je frissonna légèrement à son contact, mais me laissa faire tout en croisant son regard. Je sentie ses ailes faire un battement alors qu'elles se courbèrent légèrement vers moi pour m'entourer, comme si elles cherchèrent à me garder au chaud. Je rigola doucement alors que Gabriel me fit un sourire d'excuse tout en faisant un petit mouvement d'épaules pour faire en sorte que ses ailes reviennes vers lui.

« -Je crois que mes ailes aussi t'aimes bien… » Dit-il avec amusement.

« -En effet, j'ai remarqué… Mais elles ne me gênent pas. » Dit-je sur le même tont amusée.

L'Archange Cadet me sourit et abaissa légèrement la tête alors qu'il fit disparaitre ses ailes. Je souris doucement et tourna un moment mes yeux vers le ciel, pour regarder le soleil qui se couchait au loin sur l'horizon. Il y eu un petit moment de silence avant que Gabriel prend la parole :

« -Je commence à avoir faim, pas toi ? »

Je détourna mon regard de l'horizon et sourit en posant mes yeux sur l'Archange Cadet qui me regardait.

« -En effet, moi aussi. » Approuvais-je.

Gabriel sourit un peu plus.

« -Ça te dit de manger chinois ? Je connais un restaurant vraiment super. » Dit-il joyeusement en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je cligna des yeux, un peux surprise par son invitation. Il m'invitait à manger au restaurant, avec lui ?! Cela me surprenais, mais ça me touchais aussi à la fois. Peut-être que j'aurais dû refuser ? Mais… Je ne le fis pas, car tout ce que j'avais envie c'est de lui dire oui.

« -Pourquoi pas ! » Dit-je en lui faisant un grand sourire.

L'Archange Cadet parue un peu étonner que j'accepte.

« -Pourquoi pas… ? » Répéta-t-il en me regardant en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Oui… » Dit-je avec amusement.

« -Super… Génial… Bien… Hum… Je vais prendre une douche rapide et ont se rejoint au garage du Bunker dans 30 minutes, ça te va ? » Dit-il en me souriant.

« -D'accord. » Dit-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Ont retourna alors au Bunker pour se préparé. Gabriel alla à la douche, alors que j'alla dans ma chambre pour me préparer. J'aurais voulue en parler à Danielle, pour voir si elle voulait venir avec nous… Mais en voyant qu'elle n'était pas dans notre chambre, j'en conclue qu'elle était toujours en entrainement avec Lucifer. Je décida donc de la laisser en sa compagnie.

J'hésita un moment mais fini par enfiler une paire de jeans noir, avec un joli top rouge sans manches de style un peu punk-gothique qui était lacés avec des lacets noires en cuir sur l'avant alors qu'il descendait en ''V'' jusqu'au milieu de mon dos. J'avais envie de me faire un peu plus jolie pour cette sortie au restaurant, mais de peur que cela fasse trop vulgaire, je mise aussi une petite veste en cuir noir par-dessus. Je replaça mes cheveux, faisant une couette haute avec mon élastique rouge tout en y laissant quelques mèches rebelles tombés ici et là. Je me maquilla un peu pour faire jolie, mais sans trop en faire. Je mise aussi un peu de mon parfum favoris de marque ''PlayBoy'' et je remise à mon cou le collier en forme de cœur en or que Gabriel m'avais offert pour Noël. J'en fila aussi une paire de botte en cuir qui étaient lasser sur mes mollets et qui m'arriva sous les genoux. Je rajusta mes lunette sur mon nez et regarda mon reflet en vérifiant que j'étais bel et bien présentable pour cette sortie au restaurant.

30 minutes plus tard, comme prévue, je me rendis au garage du Bunker pour rejoindre Gabriel. Rendue sur place, je remarqua que l'Archange Cadet était déjà sur là. Il était vêtu d'une paire de jeans bleu-gris pâle, avec un t-shirt noir et une chemise carottée de couleurs bleu et blanc. Quand Gabriel remarqua ma présence et posa ses yeux sur moi, je me sentie rougir un peu gêné. Je baissa doucement le regard tout en lui faisant un sourire timide en ramenant une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille.

« -Désoler de t'avoir fait attendre. » Dit-je un peu gênée.

L'Archange Cadet me sourit amusé en me regardant un moment de la tête aux pieds.

« -Ce n'est rien… Vous les femmes, ça prend toujours du temps pour vous faire belle, mais ça en vos toujours l'attente ! » Dit-il avec amusement.

« -Oh ! C'est ta manière de me faire un compliment ça ? » Dit-je faussement vexée en reprenant un peu d'assurance.

Gabriel ricana.

« -Peut-être bien, oui. » Dit-il en s'approchant de moi de quelque pas.

Je rigola doucement et lui souris doucement.

« -Bon… Ont y va ? » Dit-je amicalement.

Gabriel hocha positivement la tête en me faisant un clin d'œil. L'Archange Cadet me fit signe de le suivre alors qu'il se dirigea vers l'Impala des Winchester. Je lui fis remarquer que si Dean apprenait qu'ont lui avait emprunté son Impala-chérie, il alla péter un câble ! Mais bon, Gabriel insista tout en disant qu'il avait toujours rêvé de conduire cette voiture. Après un bref moment d'hésitation, je fini toute fois par le suivre. Après tout, ce que les frères Winchester ignoraient, ne pouvaient pas leur faire de mal… Pas vrai ?! Et puis ont alla y faire attention. L'Archange Cadet s'installa alors du côté conducteur, tandis que je m'installa du côté passager. Je mise de la musique alors que Gabriel démarra le moteur et se mit à rouler en direction de l'autoroute.

La route fut plutôt agréable. Je parla de tout et de rien avec Gabriel, l'ambiance était à la rigolade comme chaque fois que j'étais avec lui. Environs 40 minutes plus tard, ont arriva en ville et Gabriel gara l'Impala face à un restaurant qui portait le nom de ''Les Délices De La Chine''. Alors que je sortie de l'Impala, l'Archange Cadet venue près de moi pour pouvoir me tendre son bras avec le sourire. Je lui rendis son sourire et accepta son bras. Après avoir bel et bien verrouillé les portes de l'Impala, ont se dirigeas vers le restaurant style chinois. Une fois à l'intérieur, je ne pû m'empêcher de sourire d'un air rêveuse en remarquant la décoration. C'était de toute beauté, avec un style chinois. Un serveur venue nous accueillir et nous guida à une table pour deux, tout en nous tendant un menu chacun avant de nous laisser seul à seul pour qu'ont puisse faire notre choix.

Gabriel et moi avions choisi un plat pour deux : Du général Tao avec du riz blanc, accompagné de deux rouleaux Imperio et deux grands verres d'eau glacé. Alors qu'ont mangeaient, Gabriel et moi discutions de tout et de rien. J'aimais beaucoup parler avec lui, car je savais qu'il ne me jugeait pas et que je pouvais tout lui dire. Face à lui, je me sentais naturelle. Pour désert, ont se commanda chacun un gâteau chocolat. Une fois terminé, Ont paya notre facture et quitta les lieux. Gabriel avait par la suite proposé de terminé la soirée en buvant quelques verres dans un bar tranquille. J'avais évidement accepté l'offre, à condition de ne pas dépasser deux verres. Car de toute façon, pour ma part je préférais ne pas boire plus que ça.

Quand ont décida de rentré au Bunker, il était près de 1h30 du matin ! Heureusement pour nous, ont avaient pas trop but et ont rentra au Bunker sans mal. Alors qu'ont arriva au garage du Bunker et que Gabriel arrêta le moteur, il se tourna vers moi tout en disant amusé :

« -Hey ! J'y pense, il est passé Minuit… Nous somme officiellement le 14 Février, le jour de la St-Valentin ! Joyeuse St-Valentin, ma belle ! »

« -Ah ouais, c'est vrai ! Joyeuse St-Valentin à toi aussi ! » Dit-je avec amusement.

Ont sortie de l'Impala et se dirigeas vers nos chambres. J'étais heureuse que Dean ne semblait pas dans les parages, comme ça il n'alla pas savoir qu'ont lui avaient emprunté son Impala-Chérie. Une fois face à la chambre de Gabriel, je m'immobilisa et lui fit un sourire amical.

« -Merci pour la soirée, Gaby'. Vraiment… C'était super. » Dit-je en douceur.

« -Ça m'as fait plaisir, Cath'… C'est vrai que c'était super. » Me sourit-il.

L'Archange Cadet inclina poliment la tête en ma direction et s'inclina devant moi tout en me prenant l'une de mes mains. Il déposa un bisou sur le dos de ma main et me fit un clin d'œil charmeur au passage, ce qui me fit rougir un eu et sourire aussi de façon amusée à la fois. Il se redressa avec un petit ricanement alors que je m'approcha de lui et lui fit un câlin amical aussi avec un petit rire. En lui faisant mon accolade, je sentie une odeur sucrée familière venir me chatouiller les narines, mais aussi une odeur de fleur de Lys qui me fit sourire de façon rêveuse. Je sentie les bras de Gabriel m'entouré également, alors qu'il me rendait mon accolade. Je ressera doucement mon emprise en me collant un peu plus à l'Archange Cadet… Je ne sais pas ce qui me prenais d'un coup, mais je n'avais pas envie de rompe notre contact, au contraire je voulais le sentir encore plus coller à moi.

Réalisant le fond de mes pensées, je me gifla mentalement. Non ! Je ne devais pas tenter quoi que ce soit, cela devait s'arrêter là. Je devais partir, maintenant. Je redressa doucement ma tête et me recula de quelques pas tout en évitant de croiser le regard de Gabriel.

« -Je… Je crois que je ferais bien d'y aller. » Dit-je maladroitement en évitant toujours son regard.

Tout en disant mes paroles, je voulue me reculer de nouveau avec l'intention d'aller vers ma chambre que je partageais avec Danielle un peu plus loin dans le couloir mais… Au moment où j'allais me reculer de nouveau, l'Archange Cadet me retenue avec fermeté par l'un de mes poignets. Je sursauta à son contact, je regarda un instant sa main autour de mon poignet, je cligna des yeux et leva un regard hésitant vers lui. Je croisa son regard intense alors qu'il posa son autre main sur mes hanches pour m'attirer un peu plus vers lui. Il se pencha légèrement vers moi et… Avant même que je le réalise, l'Archange Cadet venais de posé ses lèvres sur les miennes pour m'embrasser d'un baiser à la fois fougueux et passionné ! J'en fus surprise, mais contre toute attente, je ne chercha pas à me dégagé de lui.

Je glissa ma main libre dans ses cheveux, je ferma les yeux et répondis à son baiser avec la même passion et fougue à la fois ! Était-ce l'alcool qui me faisait agir ainsi ?! Ou alors, est-ce qu'une partie de moi le désirait vraiment ?! Je réalisa que c'était plutôt le deuxième cas, car je n'avais pas bue tant que ça. Donc, je désirais vraiment cette situation au plus profond de moi.

Le goût sucré de ses lèvres me donnais qu'une seule envie : Continuer notre baiser ! Je sentie les mains de l'Archange Cadet se glisser sur ma taille, mais à ma plus grande surprise… Ça fut lui qui rompue notre baiser.

« -Ont ne devrais pas… » Dit-il le souffle court.

« -Je sais… » Dit-je également avec le souffle court.

Mais malgré nos paroles, je me colla un peu plus à lui et l'embrassa de nouveau. Notre baiser se fit un peu plus sauvage, je mise mes bras autour du cou de Gabriel alors que je sentie son emprise sur ma taille se resserrer légèrement. Je lui avais carrément sauté dessus ! Je me retrouva soudainement plaquer au mur, alors que l'Archange Cadet se colla un peu plus à moi pour me rendre l'appareil. Le souffle précipitée, je rompue à mon tour notre baiser tout en lui disant :

« -Ont devraient arrêter maintenant… »

« -Je sais… » Dit-il également le souffle précipité.

Mais malgré nos paroles, Gabriel se pencha de nouveau vers moi et m'embrassa cette fois dans mon cou tout en caressant mon dos et mes hanches de ses mains baladeuses. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, tout en caressant ses cheveux et sa nuque avec un petit gémissement. Malgré qu'ont disaient devoir arrêter là, ont ne semblaient pas d'humeur à vouloir en rester là. Je réalisa alors que l'Archange Cadet était du même avis que moi, il désirait aller plus loin même si ont disaient ne pas devoir le faire.

Alors que l'Archange Cadet redressa sa tête pour m'embrasser de nouveau sur mes lèvres, je répondis à son baiser et enroula une de mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je sentie les bras de Gabriel se glisser sous moi pour me soulever dans ses bras, je me laissa faire tout en enroulant cette fois mes deux jambes autour de sa taille sans rompe notre baiser et en lui caressant toujours ses cheveux. D'un petit coup de pied, l'Archange Cadet réussit à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, tout en continuant de me porter dans ses bras sans rompe notre baiser qui se faisait de plus en plus sauvage et intense…

La situation qui suivie, ont l'avaient souhaité tous les deux… Et cette fois, j'alla me souvenir de ce qui c'était passé, contrairement à notre première fois au Jour de l'An ! Environs une heure plus tard, j'étais allongée dans le lit près de l'Archange Cadet. Doucement blottie dans ses bras, le sommeil me gagna peu à peu. Je ferma les yeux avec un doux sourire sur mes lèvres, je n'avais pas envie de bouger… Je me sentais bien près de lui, mais j'étais aussi épuisée maintenant… Tout ce que je voulais, c'est dormir… Même si je savais que demain, j'alla sans nul doute devoir avoir une grande discussion avec Gabriel…


	37. Chapitre 37

_**Chapitre 37 : Une suggestion possible.**_

Une main douce me caressa le dos, tout en me donnant de petits bisous sur ma nuque. Tout en sortant peu à peu de la brume du monde des rêves, j'eu un sourire adoucie tout en m'étirant doucement, tel un chat sortant de sa longue sieste. Puis lentement, j'ouvris un œil suivie de l'autre. C'est là que je le vue… Allongé à mes côtés dans le lit, torse nu avec les couvertures au niveau de ses hanches, ses yeux dorés posé sur moi et un fin sourire sur ses lèvres… Gabriel était là, très près de moi, une main posé dans mon dos en train de me faire des caresses en douceur. Ses grandes ailes dorées étaient présentes dans son dos, d'ailleurs l'une d'elle recouvrait une bonne partie de mon corps comme pour me tenir au chaud. Les souvenirs de la nuit passé me revenue alors à la mémoire. Contrairement au Jour de l'An, maintenant je me rappelais parfaitement de ma nuit passé au côté de l'Archange Cadet. Je ne pû m'empêcher de lui sourire doucement, tout en levant l'une de mes mains pour caresser un instant le contour de son visage.

Le sourire de Gabriel parue s'élargir légèrement à ma caresse sur son visage. Il se pencha un peu plus vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, pour m'embrasser d'un doux baiser. Je fus un peu surprise par sa douceur, car d'habitude ses baisers étaient toujours fougueux et passionné. Mais un peu de douceur me plaisait aussi. Je répondis à son baiser avec la même douceur tout en caressant ses cheveux au passage, alors que je sentie sa main dans mon dos me caresser mes ailes rouges qui étaient également présentes dans mon dos. Après un petit moment, ont rompues notre baiser et je me blottie dans ses bras avec un petit soupir de bien-être. Je posa doucement ma tête au creux de son épaule, tout en caressant du bouts de mes doigts son torse d'un air détendue. Je frôla sa fine cicatrice au niveau de l'endroit où aurait dû être son cœur et lui donna un petit bisou sur sa cicatrice, puis je ferma un moment les yeux pour relaxer alors que je pouvais sentir l'une des mains de Gabriel jouer dans mes cheveux. Le silence était de maitre, mais ni lui ni moi ne semblaient s'en plaindre.

Après un moment de silence, je redressa doucement la tête en posant mon menton sur le torse de l'Archange Cadet et en levant mes yeux en sa direction tout en continuant de caresser son torse du bouts de mes doigts en douceur. Je remarqua que lui aussi avait fermé les yeux pour relaxer, tout en caressant mes cheveux d'une main détendue. Mais en sentant mon regard sur lui, Gabriel rouvrit ses yeux dorés et les posa sur moi tout en m'adressant un fin sourire en coin. Je lui rendis son sourire et eu un petit soupir.

« -Tu sais qu'ont dois vraiment arrêter ça… Cette manie qu'ont n'as de se draguer toi et moi. Et surtout, arrêter ce genre de nuit ensembles ! » Dit-je en douceur.

« -Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, ma belle… » Sourit l'Archange Cadet visiblement amusé.

Je roula des yeux et lui donna une petite tape sur son torse doucement tout en répliquant un peu plus ferme :

« -Gaby' ! Je parle sérieusement ! »

« -Oh, mais moi aussi ! Ce que je veux dire c'est… Pourquoi arrêter ?! Tu l'as dit toi-même, ont n'as toujours eu cette manie de ce draguer toi et moi. Que ça soit discrètement, pour rigoler ou plus sérieusement, ont s'est toujours tourné au tour ! Notre cas à toujours été entre amitié et séduction. Le courant passe bien entre nous, alors arrêtons de le nié ! » Dit-il malicieusement.

Je redressa ma tête et écarquilla mes yeux sous la surprise de ce qui venait de dire. Il venait de le dire… Il avouait que le courant passait bien entre nous ! Alors lui aussi se sentait attiré vers moi ?! Je me redressa en position assise dans le lit, tout en entourant mes ailes autour de moi pour cacher un peu ma nudité. Je baissa le regard en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure l'air un peu songeuse. Je sentie Gabriel se mettre aussi en position assit dans le lit près de moi. Il se mit à me masser les épaules tout en disant calmement :

« -Dit-moi que notre petit jeu de séduction ne te plais pas… Dit-moi que cela ne t'amuse pas… Dit-moi que tu ne ressens rien à mon contact… Dit-moi que tu n'as pas apprécié notre nuit… Dit-moi tout ça honnêtement, et c'est d'accord ont arrêtes ! »

Tout en disant ses paroles, il déposa quelques bisous sur mes épaules en continuant de les masser.

« -Gabriel… » Dit-je en soupirant doucement en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Je me sentais confuse. Je ne pouvais pas dire que tout ça ne m'avais pas plus, cela serait lui mentir. Au contraire, mais… Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça, j'étais en couple avec Danielle et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit blessée. Tout ça devait arrêter !

« -Je sais à quoi tu penses… C'est Danielle, c'est ça ? C'est en pensant à elle que tu refuse de te laisser aller ? » Dit l'Archange Cadet après un petit moment de silence tout en arrêtant doucement de me masser les épaules.

J'avala ma salive avec nervosité. J'hésita un moment mais fini par relever mes yeux en sa direction.

« -C'est en effet pour elle, que je refuse en partie de continuer cela. Mais aussi… Parce que je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre avec toi. Je veux dire… Est-ce que tu m'apprécie vraiment ?! Ou alors, est-ce que je suis qu'une fille de plus sur ton ''tableau de chasse'' ?! Car pour ma part, je suis sincèrement attiré par toi ! Ce que j'éprouve pour toi est aussi fort que ce que je ressens pour Danielle ! Car oui, oui je suis bel et bien tombée amoureuse de toi aussi, Gabriel ! Et cela me trouble beaucoup, parce que je sais que je ne devrais pas ! Et surtout, j'ai toujours eu peur que mes sentiments ne soit pas réciproque, que à tes yeux je ne sois rien de plus qu'une fille de plus dans ton lit ! » Dit-je la voix un peu tremblotante sous l'émotion.

Ça y est, j'avais tout dit, j'avais aussi avoué mes sentiments pour lui ! Le visage de Gabriel se fit un peu plus sérieux. Son regard intense me mise même un peu mal à l'aise. J'aurais peut-être dû me taire.

« -Mais ça ne fait rien. Tu n'as pas à répondre… C'est peut-être mieux que je ne le sache pas. Tout ça c'est du passé, ont oublies tout et ont tourne la page. Il suffit de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. » Dit-je en évitant son regard.

Je baissa tristement le regard. Je ramena mes jambes vers moi, tout en entourant mes bras autour de mes jambes. Je sentie les larmes me picotées les yeux, mais je ne laissa pas couler. Je ressera mes ailes autour de moi tout en me tortillant les doigts. Génial… Maintenant je me sentais coupable. Coupable d'avoir avouée mes sentiments idiots envers lui… Coupable d'avoir passé la nuit avec lui… Coupable de me sentir si bien avec lui…

Il y eu un moment de silence jusqu'à ce que je sens l'une des mains de l'Archange Cadet se posé sur l'un de mes genoux. Je frissonna légèrement à son contact et leva un regard troublée en sa direction. Gabriel me souria d'un air rassurant et m'attira vers lui tout en entourant ses bras autour de moi. Je me laissa faire, je me blottie dans ses bras alors que je sentie une larme couler malgré moi le long de l'une de mes joues. Je pouvais sentir les mains de l'Archange Cadet me caresser les cheveux et le dos d'un geste réconfortant.

« -Tu veux que je te dit la vérité ? Tu n'as jamais été qu'une simple fille de plus avec qui je partageais mon lit, Cath'. Tu est beaucoup plus que ça ! Tu ne t'as jamais dit que, derrière mes airs de ''Je me fou du monde entier'', j'éprouvais aussi quelque chose de vraiment très fort pour toi ?! Seulement… Je n'ai jamais osé t'en parler, parce que je te savais fidèle à Danielle. Tu ne t'est jamais demander pourquoi j'appréciais tant ta compagnie ? Tu ne t'est jamais demander pourquoi tu n'as jamais été la cible de mes blagues ? Tu ne t'est jamais demander pourquoi j'aimais tant te faire rigoler ? Tu n'as pas remarqué que je cherchais toujours à attirer ton attention ? Tu me plais, Cath' ! Mais je suis simplement pas très doué pour le démontré de la bonne manière. Je préférais donc jouer les dragueur, te faire rigoler et te tenir compagnie comme si rien n'était. Mais c'est bel et bien la vérité, tu me plais aussi. Et je dois m'avouer vraiment très jaloux de Danielle, car elle, elle a la chance de t'avoir à ses côtés tout le temps ! » Avoua-t-il en douceur en me tenant toujours entre ses bras.

Surprise part ce qu'il venait de dire, je redressa la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Je plissa légèrement les yeux et le regarda avec intensité, en asseyant de voir dans son regard si il me mentait. Mais en voyant qu'il soutenait mon regard et qu'il semblait bel et bien sérieux, je réalisa qu'il avait également dit la vérité. Donc… Lui aussi m'appréciais beaucoup plus que en simple amie. Lui aussi avait des sentiments pour moi ! J'étais confuse, j'étais surprise… Je ne savais plus du tout quoi pensé.

« -Je… Je croyais que les Anges et les Archanges n'avaient pas été créés pour ressentir quoi que ce soit ?! Vous êtes les Soldats de Dieu… Vous êtes la plus terrifiantes armes du Paradis…Vous n'avez pas de cœur… Vous n'êtes pas censé avoir de sentiments… » Dit-je un peu troublée sans le quitté des yeux.

« -Oui, tu as raison. C'est en effet ce que la plus part d'entre nous sommes : De simple petit Soldat sans cœur aux ordres de Dieu. Mais… Pour ma part, je crois que mon long séjours parmi les humains m'as un peu fait évolué. Je vous est longuement observez… Vous les humains, et vos nombreux sentiments étranges. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre de vous mais… Faut croire que à force de vivre parmi vous, j'ai sû faire preuve de compréhension envers vous. À la longue, j'ai sû ressentir moi aussi quelques un de vos sentiments. La tristesse… La colère… La joie… L'Amour… » Dit-il calmement en me caressant doucement l'une de mes joue avec un petit sourire.

Je me radoucis légèrement, alors que Gabriel passa l'un de ses pouces en douceur sur ma joue pour essuyez ma larme au passage. Je lui fis un petit sourire, pour lui faire comprendre que je comprenais ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je pouvais comprendre que son long séjour parmi les humains l'avait rendue plus semblable à eux, comme il avait si bien dit il avait évolué. Je réalisa alors que ses sentiments envers moi pouvait être sincère, tout comme les miens que je ressentais envers lui.

« -Je suis touchée de savoir qu'ont ressent tous les deux la même chose l'un pour l'autre, mais… Cela doit arrêter ! Gaby'… Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis fidèle à Danielle. Je ne peux pas continuer notre petit jeu de séduction, même si je ne peux pas niée le fait que cela me plaisais beaucoup. » Dit-je en douceur avec un petit sourire timide.

« -Justement… Si cela nous plais, pourquoi arrêter ?! Tu sais… Le fait que tu sois aussi amoureuse de Danielle ne me gêne pas du tout. Au contraire, je suis très ouvert côté ''plan à trois'' ! » Dit-il avec amusement en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« -Gabriel ! » Dit-je en roulant des yeux avec un petit sourire en coin toutefois amusée de la situation.

« -Bon, bon d'accord… Désoler. » Sourit l'Archange Cadet en haussant les épaules avec un sourire d'excuse.

Je rigola doucement. Je me sentais un peu mieux maintenant. Enfaite, c'était un peu comme si un pois immense c'était envoler de sur mes épaules. J'étais plus détendue.

« -De toute façon, sans t'offenser… Je crois plutôt qu'elle a un faible pour Lucifer. » Dit-je avec amusement.

« -Héhé, ouais j'ai remarqué. Et je crois qu'elle ne laisse pas Luci' indifférent non plus. » Dit Gabriel avec amusement.

L'Archange Cadet émit un petit grognement tout en se laissant retombé par en arrière, s'accotant sur les oreillers dans le lit. Je souris un moment en le regardant, ne pouvant m'empêcher de le trouver vraiment sexy dans sa manière d'être. Gabriel me sourit amusé tout en rajoutant :

« -Hé, j'y pense ! Cela règlerait notre problème, si ils accepteraient un ''plan à quatre'' ! Comme ça, Danielle pourrait être avec toi et Lucifer à la fois. Alors que toi, tu pourrais être avec Danielle et moi à la fois ! »

« -T'arrête tes bêtises, oui ?! » Dit-je moqueusement.

« -Bah quoi, réfléchie. C'est le plan parfait, ma belle ! » Sourit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil charmeur.

Je roula des yeux, j'agrippa une des oreillers et la lui balança à la figure alors qu'il se mit à ricaner. Je soupira doucement et me laissa tomber à mon tour dans le lit à ses côtés, tout en remontant un peu le drap sur moi pour cacher ma nudité.

« -Pour ça, il faudrait que je parle à Danielle de mes sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Et de toute manière, ça m'étonnerais qu'elle soit d'accord, grand béta ! » Dit-je sur un tont amusée.

« -Je parie que au contraire, cela risque aussi de faire son bonheur à ta Douce. Tu n'as pas remarqué les regards qu'elle a pour mon cher grand frère Déchu ? Tu n'as pas remarqué que lui aussi la dévore carrément du regard ! » Dit-il malicieusement en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras en me regardant.

Je roula des yeux de nouveau avec un sourire amusée. Mais maintenant qu'il en parlait… C'est vrai qu'il y avait eu plusieurs signes, que j'avais un peu remarqué entre Danielle et Lucifer, du fait qu'ils soient eux aussi très proches et peut-être même attiré l'un envers l'autre.

« -Réfléchie au moins à ma suggestion possible de ''plan à quatre''… Je suis sûr que cela plairaient à tout le monde. » Sourit l'Archange Cadet.

« -Bon, bon ça va t'as gagné… Je vais y réfléchir. Maintenant fou moi la paix avec ça ! » Dit-je en lui tirant la langue moqueusement.

Gabriel prit un air faussement indigné à me voir tiré ma langue. Une bataille d'oreillers et de chatouilles suivie notre petite discussion qui au final c'était plutôt bien fini. Mais je savais que l'étape suivante, alla être de parler avec Danielle…


	38. Chapitre 38

_**Chapitre 38 : Nouvelle relation officiel.**_

Après quelques minutes à avoir fait une bataille d'oreillers et de chatouilles avec Gabriel, j'en conclue que je devais me lever. J'avais assez trainé au lit comme ça, l'Archange Cadet était un vrai gamin quand il s'y mettait ! Mais bon, je l'avais peut-être un peu encouragé aussi. Bref, je me leva du lit et fis disparaitre mes ailes de mon dos tout en m'enroulant dans le drap pour cacher ma nudité. Je fis quelques pas dans la pièce pour récupérer mes vêtements qui trainait au sol, alors que j'entendis l'Archange Cadet ricaner tout bas. Tout en serrant le drap contre moi et en me penchant pour récupérer mon soutien-gorge qui était sous le lit, j'hausa un sourcil en me demandant ce qui le faisait rigoler comme ça. Je me redressa doucement et le regarda, alors qu'il me souriait malicieusement en me regardant de la tête aux pieds.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te fait rigoler ? » Dit-je en le regardant en fronçant doucement mes sourcils intriguée.

« -Je t'ai déjà vue nue deux fois, alors c'est inutile de caché ta nudité, ma belle. Sache que tu est aussi jolie avec des vêtements que sans ! » Sourit-il avec amusement en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je sentie mes joues prendre soudainement feu, un peu gênée de sa remarque. Me voir rougir paru l'amusé, car je pouvais l'entendre ricaner de nouveau de la situation.

« -Je ne suis pas du genre à me balader à poil, même si tu m'as déjà vue ! » Répliquais-je en lui jetant un regard malicieux.

« -Hum… Dommage ! » Dit-il en faisant une petite moue dès plus adorable.

L'Archange Cadet sourit amusé et malicieux, puis il se leva du lit, sans même s'entouré de la couverture… Pas le moindrement gêné d'être à poil devant moi ! Il fit disparaitre ses grandes ailes dorées puis s'arrêta très près de moi. Je me sentie rougir de plus bel, alors que je fis mon possible pour ne pas baisser les yeux plus bas que son torse. Gabriel bougeas les sourcils de haut en bas et me détourna, comme si rien n'était pour aller vers son armoire. Je rêve, ou il faisait exprès pour que je sois tenté de le regarder ?! Pffff ! Non mais, quel gamin ! Bon d'accord, c'est vrai qu'il était très sexy, mais j'alla quand même pas profité de la situation pour le dévorée des yeux… Même si cela était très tentant.

Alors que Gabriel fouilla dans son armoire et en sortie l'une de ses chemises rouge, qui avait visiblement l'intention d'enfiler, je ne pû m'empêcher de sourire amusée avec une idée en tête. Je m'approcha de l'Archange Cadet et lui prise sa chemise des mains en lui tirant la langue.

« -Hey ! C'est ma chemise que je comptais mettre aujourd'hui. » Me fit remarquer Gabriel en haussant un sourcil.

« -Oh, mon pauvre Gaby'-Chéri… Faudra t'en trouvé une autre, j'ai bien envie de te l'emprunté ! » Dit-je moqueusement.

Tout en disant mes paroles, je me recula un peu de lui en lui faisant dos, puis je laissa tomber le drap au sol tout en enfilant sa chemise rouge. Sa chemise était un peu grande pour moi, elle m'arrivait à mi-cuisses et malgré que je l'aille toute boutonnée elle me faisait un grand décolletée en grand ''V'' ! Je pouvais sentir l'odeur familièrement sucrée et fleur de Lys de Gabriel qui était imprimé sur la chemise, ce qui me fit sourire.

« -Waw ! Tout bien réfléchit, tu peux la garder ma chemise… Elle te va encore mieux que moi ! » Dit Gabriel d'une voix rêveuse.

Je souris amusée et me tourna vers lui. Je ne pû m'empêcher de rigoler doucement à le voir me sourire d'un air bêta. Je me rapprocha un peu de lui et lui donna une douce caresse sur sa joue.

« -Cela me feras un beau souvenir de cette nuit… » Dit-je à la fois amusée et malicieuse.

« -Et moi alors… Je n'ai pas le droit à un souvenir ? » Dit-il faussement tristounet.

Je réfléchis un moment et souris amusée en lui mettant mon soutien-gorge autour de son cou ! Gabriel fit un sourire rêveur en me regardant, ce qui me fit rigoler de nouveau. Je lui donna un petit bisou sur sa joue, puis sans un mot de plus je quitta la chambre de l'Archange Cadet tout en emportant avec moi le reste de mes vêtements. Tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible, je me dirigea vers la salle de bain et m'y enferma pour prendre une bonne douche pour mieux me réveiller.

Environs 15 minutes plus tard, je sortie de la douche vêtue d'un jeans noire et d'un simple t-shirt rouge. J'avais refait ma couette avec mon élastique rouge, je m'étais de nouveau maquillée un peu pour faire jolie, j'avais remis à mon cou le collier en forme de cœur en or que Gabriel m'avais offert pour Noël et j'avais mis un peu de mon parfum favoris. Une fois toute prête, je retourna à ma chambre sans faire de bruit, tout en tenant mon linge sale et la chemise de Gabriel dans mes bras. Mais à ma plus grande surprise, quand j'arriva dans ma chambre, Danielle n'y étais pas. Il était pourtant que 9h30 du matin, c'était bizarre qu'elle n'y soit pas. Tout en posant mon linge dans notre panier à linge sale et en posant la chemise de Gabriel sur mon oreiller, je quitta alors la chambre avec l'intention de chercher Danielle.

J'avais beau la cherchée partout dans chaque pièce du Bunker, ma petite amie semblait introuvable. Elle n'était pas à la cuisine, ni dans la salle à manger… Elle n'était pas dans le salon, ni même à la salle d'entrainement. Cela commença un peu à m'inquiéter. Dean, Sam et Castiel étaient partie en chasse, elle ne pouvait donc pas être avec eux. Mais peut-être que Lucifer serait où la trouvée lui ? Avec cette idée en tête, je décida alors d'aller voir l'Archange Déchu. Je retourna au sous-sol du Bunker et cogna doucement trois petits coups à la porte de la chambre de Lucifer.

Après un bref moment, l'Archange Déchu me répondit. Mais… Je fus à la fois un peu mal à l'aise et surprise en le voyant torse nu, avec un drap entouré autour de sa taille et les cheveux en batailles. Il venait peut-être de se réveiller ? Je me sentie rougir un peu et détourna le regard, un peu mal à l'aise de la situation.

« -Je… Hum… Je suis désoler. Je ne voulais pas te dérangé. Je… Hum… Enfaite, je cherchais Danielle, tu ne serais pas où elle est ? » Dit-je un peu gêner de la situation.

Lucifer parue à son tour un peu mal à l'aise de la situation. Je le vue détourner le regard à son tour tout en se grattant la nuque d'un air hésitant.

« -Hum… Et bien… » Dit-il maladroitement.

Je leva doucement mes yeux vers lui, étonnée de le voir si mal à l'aise. Mais je ne tarda pas à comprendre… Car en levant mes yeux, je remarqua alors une présence derrière Lucifer. Danielle se trouvait assise sur le rebord du lit de l'Archange Déchu, avec un drap également entouré autour d'elle ! C'est donc ici qu'elle se trouvait ?! Elle aussi avait passé la nuit avec un Archange ?! Je la regarda bouche entre-ouverte, étonnée de la situation ! En remarquant ma présence, Danielle parue rougir et être très mal à l'aise à son tour.

« -Mon Ange ! Je… Hum… Je… » Dit-elle maladroitement aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence un peu gênant, durant lequel ni Lucifer, ni Danielle et ni moi osions se regarder ou se parler. Mais je fus la première à reprendre mes esprits tout en disant un peu maladroitement aussi et gênée :

« -Je… Je crois que je ferais bien d'attendre dans la chambre. »

Je fis un petit signe polie de la tête vers Lucifer et partie rapidement vers ma chambre, trop gênée de la situation pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je n'étais pas en colère, juste très surprise. Je préférais donc les laisser pour le moment. Mais à peine 10 minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Danielle venue me rejoindre. Sagement assise sur le rebord du lit, je leva ma tête à son arrivée et malgré ma surprise toujours présente dans mon esprit, je lui fit un petit sourire pour lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas en colère.

Danielle soupira et baissa le regard l'air honteuse. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux tout en disant la voix nouée :

« -La situation est vraiment embarrassante, je suis désoler… »

« -Du calme, ma Chérie. Je suis surprise, mais pas en colère… Tu n'as pas à être désoler. » Dit-je en douceur.

« -C'est vrai ? » S'étonna Danielle en relevant ses yeux vers moi.

Je lui souris rassurante et tapota doucement le lit pour qu'elle vient s'assoir près de moi. Une fois qu'elle fut assise près de moi, je lui prise doucement les mains et abaissa le regard un peu hésitante avant de dire :

« -Je… J'ai moi aussi passé la nuit avec un Archange. »

« -Avec… Gabriel ? » Dit-elle un peu surprise mais visiblement pas en colère non plus.

J'approuva d'un signe de tête en sentant mes joues rougir. Une fois sa surprise un peu passé, Danielle me sourit doucement pour me faire comprendre qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas elle non plus.

« -Je voie que ont n'as pas pû résistez tous les deux, à nouveaux. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire gênée.

« -En effet. » Dit-je avec le même petit sourire gênée.

J'abaissa mon regard et regarda un moment nos mains en silence avant de dire doucement :

« -Je dois t'avouer quelque chose… Quelque chose que j'aurais dû te dire depuis longtemps. »

« -Quoi donc ? » Dit-elle en douceur.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et reprise parole en disant nerveusement :

« -Tu as dû remarquer que j'étais très près de Gabriel, que entre lui et moi, le courant passait bien… »

Danielle hocha doucement la tête en me regardant, m'encourageant du regard de continuer.

« -Et bien… J'ai… Ont n'as découvert qu'ont ressentaient tous les deux quelque chose de plus fort que de la simple amitié l'un pour l'autre ! Mais… je me sens confuse, car je… Je t'aime toi aussi, tu est la femme de ma vie et je ne veux vraiment pas te perdre ! Mais… Je devais être honnête avec toi… J'ai aussi des sentiments pour Gabriel et après une discussion avec lui, je sais aussi qu'il en n'as pour moi. » Avouais-je.

Je sentie les larmes me montez aux yeux, j'avais peur qu'elle le prend mal, mais je ne pouvais plus lui cacher cela ! Il y eut un petit moment de silence, mais contre toute attente… Danielle resserra doucement ses mains sur les miennes, elle ne se dégagea pas. Un peu surprise, je releva mes yeux vers elle et remarqua qu'elle me souriais avec douceur.

« -Je ne t'en veux pas, mon Ange… Tu as été honnête et je préfère cela. Et pour t'avouer… J'avais un petit doute que vous deux, vous ressentiez quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié l'un pour l'autre ! Je vous est observé, tu sais… Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai remarqué votre petit jeu de séduction entre la rigolade et le drague ! Vous n'êtes pas très discret… » Dit-elle en douceur avec amusement.

J'eu un sourire un peu gênée mais fut soulager de sa réaction. Elle semblait le prendre plutôt bien. Je lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement et lui souris d'un air rassuré. Mais après un moment, je remarqua que Danielle semblait aussi un peu mal à l'aise en baissant le regard alors qu'elle disait nerveusement :

« -Je… Je dois aussi t'avoué quelque chose d'important… »

« -Je t'écoute… » Dit-je en douceur en l'encourageant du regard de parler.

« -Suite à cette nuit, j'ai… J'ai aussi découvert que Lucifer et moi avions des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Je veux dire… Plus que de l'amitié. Mais tout comme toi, je t'aime aussi de toute mon âme et je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu est aussi la femme de ma vie, mais je devais être honnête… Je ressens aussi des sentiments pour Lucifer, et après une discussion avec lui, j'ai aussi découvert qu'il en avait également pour moi. » Dit-elle nerveusement.

Je l'écouta parler et lui souris doucement en resserrant doucement mon emprise sur ses mains. En voyant que je me dégageais pas d'elle, Danielle releva ses yeux en ma direction et parue surprise.

« -Tu… Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » Dit-elle timidement.

« -Bien sîur que non, ma Chérie. Tu as été honnête et je préfère aussi cela. Et pour t'avouer… J'avais aussi un grand doutes pour vous deux. Tu sais, j'ai remarqué votre manie de vous dévorés l'un et l'autre dur regard ! Héhé, vous aussi vous n'êtes pas vraiment discret ! » Dit-je avec amusement.

Danielle me fis un sourire gênée en rougissant un peu, mais elle semblait tout comme moi soulager que je le prend bien.

« -Tu sais, Gabriel m'as fait une suggestion vraiment bizarre pour réglé notre situation, mais… D'un côté il n'a peut-être pas si tort que ça finalement. » Dit-je après un petit moment avec un sourire en coin.

« -Quoi donc ? » Dit Danielle intriguée.

« -Et bien… Étant donné que Tu aime à la fois Lucifer et moi, et que moi j'aime à la fois Gabriel et toi… Tu crois qu'un ''Plan à quatre'' pourrais fonctionner ?! » Dit-je amusée.

Danielle fit une tête bizarre en me regardant. Je rougis et détourna le regard un peu mal à l'aise tout en disant :

« -Désoler… Je sais, c'est idiot, c'était l'idée à Gabriel de toute façon. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que Danielle dit avec amusement :

« -C'est pas une si mauvais idée… ! »

Je releva mes yeux vers elle, un peu étonnée qu'elle semble être d'accord !

« -Tu… Tu trouve sérieusement ? » Dit-je avec un petit sourire.

« -Pourquoi pas ?! Cela règlerait en effet notre problème… Et je suis sûr que l'idée plairait bien à Lucifer aussi. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire à son tour.

Je fus surprise mais aussi heureuse à la fois de sa réponse. Après un moment à n'en discuter entre nous deux, Danielle et moi décidions d'aller en parler aux deux Archanges. Je me chargeas d'en parler à Gabriel et Danielle en parla à Lucifer. Evidemment, il ne fallut pas grand temps pour que Gabriel accepte l'idée sans hésitation ! L'Archange Cadet semblait plus qu'heureux que son idée soit finalement approuvée. D'ailleurs, Lucifer ne se fit pas prié lui aussi, il finit par accepté l'idée à son tour !

Ont n'en parla entre nous quatre et ont décida d'emménagé dans la même chambre. Ont choisis de s'installer dans la chambre que je partageais avec Danielle, car c'était la plus grande chambre. Les Archanges insista pour changer notre lit en grandeur king-seize, un très grand lit avec assez d'espace pour nous quatre ! Les Archanges agrandirent aussi l'armoire, pour qu'il aille assez de place pour nos vêtements à nous quatre ! Avec quelques petits changements, notre chambre était maintenant idéal pour nous quatre ! Mais malgré qu'ont soit tous les quatre d'accord sur notre nouvelle relation, ont décida que cela devaient toutefois rester discret pour le moment… Ni Sam, ni Dean et ni même Castiel devaient l'apprendre, ni qui que ce soit d'autre pour le moment. Ont devaient donc rester discret, malgré que notre nouvelle relation soit officiel à présent.

Quand ont se mis tous au lit ce soir-là, il me prit quelques minutes avant de vraiment me détendre. Partagée mon lit avec Danielle, ça je m'étais habituée depuis le temps. Mais avoir la présence de Gabriel et de Lucifer, cela alla me prendre quelques soirs à vraiment m'habitué. Quoi que… Cela n'était pas désagréable. Danielle était entre Lucifer et moi, alors que moi j'étais entre Danielle et Gabriel. Alors que j'étais coller contre Danielle qui était face à moi, je pouvais sentir un des bras de Gabriel qui enroula ma taille et son souffle sur ma nuque car il était coller dans mon dos… Je me sentais bien, entre les deux personnes que j'aimais ! Quand je trouva le sommeil, ça fus avec un petit sourire aux coins de mes lèvres, alors que je me disais que j'alla agréablement m'y faire à cette nouvelle situation amoureuse…


	39. Chapitre 39

_**Chapitre 39 : Moment de repos avec les frères Winchester.**_

Les jours et semaines passèrent de nouveaux. Nous étions à présent dans la dernière semaine du mois de Février. Peu à peu, Danielle et moi s'étions habituées à notre nouvelle relation amoureuse avec Lucifer et Gabriel. Ont avaient pris l'habitude de partager notre nouveau lit à quatre, à chaque soir les deux Archanges se téléportaient dans notre chambre pour nous rejoindre et je réalisa que en fait leur présence nous plaisaient beaucoup à Danielle et moi. Malgré qu'au départ, la situation me fasse un peu étrange, j'avais fini par m'y faire et je m'y plaisais bien. Bien sûr Sam, Dean et Castiel ignoraient toujours notre situation amoureuse. Mais ont cachaient bien notre situation ! Sinon, la routine habituelle continuait également. Sam, Dean et Castiel étaient souvent en chasses… Danielle et moi continuons nos entrainements autant façon Angélique qu'humain. Ont étaient devenue plutôt douées. Même qu'un soir, j'avais appris que Danielle avait réussis à mettre une bonne raclée à Castiel lors de son entrainement avec lui ! Par contre, elle semblait avoir du mal à contrôler ses ailes en la présence de Lucifer. Car avec Lucifer dans les parages, les ailes de Danielle n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, tout comme mes ailes à moi en la présence de Gabriel. Mais bon, en général, ont c'étaient beaucoup améliorées.

Bref…

Là, nous étions un Vendredi avant-midi, il était près de 11h15. J'avais pris mon petit déjeuné depuis un moment et j'avais également prise une bonne douche. J'étais présentement vêtue d'une paire de jeans bleu foncé avec un simple chandail à manches longues de couleur marron foncé. Je m'étais fait une couette haute avec mon élastique rouge comme à mon habitude, mais je m'étais pas maquillée pour laisser ma peau se reposée un peu. J'étais présentement sagement assise dans l'un des canapés au salon, avec un livre qui parlaient des exorcises et des possessions des Démons entre mes mains. Mais je n'étais pas seule… Dans le canapé en face du mien, Sam était sagement assit avec son téléphone portable entre ses mains, sans doute en traine de faire une recherche quel-conte car il semblait très concentré et n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis mon arrivée. Le silence était de maitre, tout était si calme.

Après un petit moment, je releva la tête de mon livre et soupira un peu ennuyer. J'avais déjà lu ce livre au moins trois fois depuis que j'étais ici, je le savais donc quasiment par cœur et le relire de nouveau me fut rapidement lassant ! Je ferma doucement le livre et le posa sur la table du salon en faisant une petite moue d'un air ennuyer. Je leva mes yeux en direction de Sam, qui pour sa part, n'avait pas bouger et semblait toujours concentré sur ce qui faisait sur son téléphone portable. En le regardant de plus près, je pouvais voir qu'il semblait songeur, ses sourcils légèrement froncer et ses yeux balayant rapidement l'écran de son téléphone portable. Intriguée de voir ce qu'il faisait, je me leva donc de mon canapé et venue m'assoir sur le canapé près de lui. J'étira doucement le cou pour jeter un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable tout en disant amicalement :

« -Alors… Quel genre de recherche que tu fais ce coup-ci ? »

Mais à peine ma phrase dite, Sam s'empressa à fermer son téléphone portable pour éviter que je sache ce qu'il faisait ! Je fronça les sourcils, un peu surprise… Alors que Sam me fit un sourire rassurant tout en disant d'un tont de voix qu'il voulue détendue :

« -Oh, rien d'important… La routine. »

Je plissa légèrement les yeux en le regardant attentivement. Avant qu'il ferme son téléphone portable, j'aurais jurée avoir vue rapidement un article avec un symbole qui m'étais pour le moment inconnue. Mais bon, je ne passa aucun commentaire et haussa les épaules comme si rien n'était. Sam parue un peu rassurez que je n'insiste pas à ce sujet. Ont sorties tous les deux de nos pensées en sentant une présence s'approcher de nous. Tout comme Sam, je releva la tête et remarqua alors la présence de Dean qui venue s'assoir sur le canapé face à nous avec un magazine entre les mains.

« -Salut, Sammy'. Salut Cath'. » Nous salua Dean avec un sourire en coin.

« -Salut, Dean. » Dit Sam en lui faisant un petit sourire.

« -Ça va ? » Dit-je amicalement.

« -Ça peut aller. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules tout en ouvrant son magazine à la première page.

J'abaissa mes yeux vers la couverture du magazine qu'il tenait et écarquilla alors mes yeux, en voyant que la page couverture représentait une femme à moitié à poil ! Je devina alors que c'était un magazine pornographique.

« -Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de lire ce genre de magazine ! » Dit-je avec une petite grimace.

« -Héhé ! Je croirais entendre Castiel. » Ricana Dean sans quitté son magazine des yeux.

Je souris malicieusement. Je tendit ma main droite et fit apparaitre une petite boule de feu dans la paume de ma main.

« -Dean… » Voulue prévenir Sam en me voyant faire.

Mais trop tard… Dean n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Je venais d'envoyer ma petite boule de feu en direction du magazine de Dean ! Le Magazine commença alors à prendre peu à peu feu entre les mains de Dean !

« -Merde ! » Jura Dean sous la surprise.

Il se leva de son canapé, lança son magazine au sol et se mit à le piétiné à plusieurs reprise pour éteindre du mieux qu'il pouvait les flammes ! Je ne pû m'empêcher de pouffer doucement de rire en le regardant faire.

« -Cath' ! Je ne pourras pas le lire maintenant et je venais tout juste de l'acheter. » S'indigna Dean en me jetant un regard de reproche.

« -Oh ! Quel dommage ! » Dit-je faussement désoler.

J'entendis Sam à mes côté rigoler tout bas, visiblement amusé de la situation. Je lui souris amusée mais… Pendant ce temps, Dean en profita pour me lancer un coussin à la figure !

« -Hey ! » Dit-je en lui jetant un regard de défis.

« -Ça t'apprendras de brûler mon précieux magazine ! » Sourit Dean avec provocation.

« -Sérieusement ? » Dit-je faussement outrée.

« -Ouais ! » Dit-il avec défis.

J'agrippa le coussin le plus proche et voulue le lui envoyer dans la figure ! Mais… L'ainé des Winchester l'évita de justesse en rigolant de moi. Mais Sam me vengeas, il prit un autre coussin et réussis à atteindre son frère en plein dans la tronche ! Je me mise à rire de la situation alors qu'une bataille de coussin s'engagea entre les deux frères Winchester et moi. Je devais avouée que c'était plutôt agréable comme avant-midi. Avec Sam et Dean, j'avais l'impression d'être avec les deux grands frères que je n'avais jamais eu. Vraiment, je les adorais tous les deux et j'apprécia nos petits moments de rigolade comme ceux-là…


	40. Chapitre 40

_**Chapitre 40 : Tatouage et enlèvement.**_

Trois nouveaux jours c'étaient de nouveaux écouler. Nous étions présentement un Lundi matin. Je venais tout juste de me réveiller. Je m'étiras doucement dans le lit et rouvris lentement mes yeux. Je remarqua aussitôt l'absence de Lucifer et de Danielle également… Normal, ils étaient très matinaux en général. Contrairement à moi, qui préférais faire la grasse matinée. Et depuis que Gabriel partageais aussi notre lit, il avait pris l'habitude de faire la grasse matinée avec moi lui aussi en général. Je le soupçonnais souvent d'être déjà réveiller depuis longtemps, mais il semblait apprécier me regarder dormir et veiller sur moi. Je trouvais cela mignon de sa part. Bref, je m'étiras doucement tout en rouvrant mes yeux et sentie un pois autour de ma taille.

J'abaissa légèrement mes yeux et remarqua un bras autour de ma taille… Un bras qui appartenait évidement à Gabriel, je pouvais le deviner car son bras était un peu plus musclé que celui de Danielle et c'est seulement lui qui dormait de mon autre côté, Lucifer dormait plutôt de l'autre côté de Danielle. Entouré de son bras musclé, je me sentais petite et délicate. Mais bizarrement, cela me plaisais. Je me sentais en sécurité. Je sourie doucement et bougeas un peu pour me retourner face à lui entre ses bras. En lui faisant face, je remarqua que l'Archange Cadet avait déjà les yeux ouvert et me fit un fin sourire. Nos regards se croisèrent et je lui rendis son sourire en douceur.

« -Hey… » Dit-je en douceur en posant une main sur son torse.

« -Hey… » Dit-il à son tour en douceur tout en me donnant une caresse sur ma joue.

« -Ça fait longtemps que tu est réveillé et que tu m'observe dormir ? » Dit-je un peu gênée de la situation.

« -Oh si tu savais, tu me prendrais pour un obsédé ! » Me sourit-il avec amusement.

Je rigola doucement et me blottie un peu plus contre lui en répliquant :

« -Si ton obsession est moi et moi seule, alors ça me va. »

Gabriel ricana un peu à son tour tout en resserrant son emprise autour de ma taille.

« -J'adore quand tu joue les femmes possessive ! » Dit-il malicieusement en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je pouffa de rire et me laissa attiré vers lui alors qu'il me donna un bisou dans mon cou. Je resta un moment blottie dans ses bras et redressa un peu la tête pour lui donner un petit bisou sur ses lèvres. Je lui donna une petite tape sur son torse et me redressa doucement tout en disant en douceur :

« -Je vais aller prendre une douche. »

« -Ah ouais ? Héhé, tu veux de la compagnie ? » Dit-il malicieusement.

Je me sentie rougir un peu et lui fit les gros yeux.

« -Euhhh… Non ! » Dit-je en vitesse.

« -Oh ! Ta bouche dit ''non'' mais tes yeux dit ''oui'' ! » Rigola l'Archange Cadet.

« -Arrête de dire des bêtises ! J'ai bien le droit à mon espace personnel, non mais ! » Dit-je moqueusement.

« -Roooh zut ! » Dit-il en faisant la moue.

Je rigola doucement et me pencha de nouveau vers lui pour lui donner un nouveau bisou sur ses lèvres. J'adorais quand il faisait sa petite moue, cela le rendait encore plus mignon. Et c'est souvent dans ses moments là que j'avais de la misère à lui dire ''non''. Mais bon, ce coup-ci je réussis à lui résister. Après quelques minutes à discuter avec l'Archange Cadet, je quitta la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche seule.

15 minutes plus tard, j'avais terminé ma douche. J'en sortie vêtue d'une paire de jeans noir et d'une chemise carottées à manches courtes de couleurs noir et vert foncé. Je me fis une couette haute avec mon élastique rouge, tout en laissant quelques mèches rebelles y retombées ici et là. Je me maquilla un peu pour faire jolie et je mise aussi un peu de mon parfum favoris de marque ''PlayBoy''. Puis pour terminer, je mise à mon cou le collier en forme de cœur en or que Gabriel m'avais offert pour Noël. Une fois toute prête, je sortie de la salle de bain et alla vers la cuisine et salle à manger pour prendre mon petit déjeuné. Un peu plus tard après mon petit déjeuné, je retrouva Danielle et Lucifer au salon. Ont fut rejoint pas longtemps après par Gabriel, Castiel, Sam et Dean. Ont se mis à discuter de tout et de rien d'humeur joyeuse. Jusqu'à ce que les frères Winchester nous proposent à Danielle et moi de se faire tatouer ! Oh mais pas n'importe quel tatouage… Un tatouage de protection, pour empêcher que les Démons puisses nous possédés. Danielle et moi acceptions, se disant que cela étaient une très bonne idée. Ont s'avaient jamais… Valaient mieux être prudent.

Dans le début d'après-midi, ont alla donc tous chez un tatoueur que Sam et Dean connaissaient bien. Le tatoueur en question était un ancien chasseur à la retraite, qui était autrefois amis avec leur père, John. Celons les frères Winchester, il était digne de confiance. Danielle fut la première à se faire tatoué le symbole d'anti possession démoniaque… Elle se le fit tatouée sur sa poitrine côté gauche. Quand mon tour arriva, je demanda de me le faire au même endroit. Le tatouage dura une heure et demi, mais ça fut beaucoup moins douloureux que je m'y attendais. Maintenant, Danielle et moi étions officiellement protégées contre la possession démoniaque !

Suite à nos tatouages terminées, ont quitta le salon de tatouage et allions tous au centre-commercial pour refaire le plein de ce qui nous manquaient au Bunker. Sortir un peu me faisais grand bien, car rester trop longtemps au Bunker devenait très ennuyant à la longue. Une fois au centre-commercial, ont resta tout de même tous ensembles cette fois-ci. Ont avaient eu notre leçon la dernière fois, valaient mieux rester groupé. Tout en marchant non loin de notre petit groupe, je m'arrêta dans une rangée d'une boutique. Mon regard avait été attiré par un magazine qui parlait du Canada… À voir le paysage familier du Canada, je sentie un léger pincement à mon cœur. C'est bizarre mais… J'avais l'impression d'avoir quelques peu oublier mon monde à moi… Je me plaisais bien ici… Je me sentais chez moi… Et pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment ici mon vrai chez moi… Mais je réalisa que j'avais un peu oublié mon vrai chez moi… Ma famille… Mes amis… Je les avais tous quelque peu oublier depuis quelques temps…

« -Tout va bien, Catherine ? » Dit alors la voix calme de Castiel.

Je sortie de mes pensées et redressa doucement la tête pour remarquer que l'Ange était à mes côté. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la revue que je regardais il y a quelques secondes, puis il posa ses yeux bleus sur moi en les plissant légèrement. Son visage resta impassible, mais maintenant que je connaissais bien Castiel, je savais que derrière ses airs impassibles il était attentif et était d'une très bonne écoute. Mais je voulais toutefois pas l'inquiété, et puis…Mon bref petit moment de tristesse était que passager, il alla vite disparaitre. Je souris donc à Castiel d'un air rassurante tout en disant doucement :

« -Oui, oui je vais bien. T'en fait pas pour moi, Cassie'. »

En m'entendre le surnommé Cassie', l'Ange haussa un sourcil l'air un peu surprit. C'est vrai que en général son seul surnom était Cas', à part pour Gabriel qui le surnommait Cassie' parfois. Mais malgré sa surprise, il me sourit pâlement et me fit un signe de tête. Signe que cela lui dérangeais pas temps que ça que je le surnomme aussi Cassie' tout comme Gabriel. Je lui souris doucement et m'accrocha amicalement à l'un de ses bras pour continuer notre chemin comme si rien n'était. Environs une heure plus tard, ont avaient terminé nos courses au Centre-Commercial. Ont pouvaient donc rentrée tranquillement au Bunker. Une fois de retour au Bunker, ont pris tous notre diné tout en discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien. Puis en début d'après-midi, Danielle et moi continuons notre entrainement façon Angélique. Aujourd'hui, Danielle était en entrainement avec Castiel. Pour ma part, j'étais en entrainement avec Lucifer pour aujourd'hui. Castiel avait dit vouloir continuer l'entrainement dans les bois avec Danielle, pour tester son agilité sur un terrain un peu moins connue. Pour ma part, mon entrainement avec Lucifer ce continuaient au sous-sol, dans la salle qui servait de salle d'entrainement.

Aujourd'hui, l'Archange Déchu avait décidé de m'apprendre la télépathie… C'est-à-dire, lire dans les pensées. Mais pour commencer, avant de asseyez de lire ses pensées, je devais en premier réussir à le bloquer. Je devais bloquer mes pensées à Lucifer, l'empêcher de lires mes pensées ou mes souvenirs… Cela prenait beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration. Lucifer m'avais quelque peu facilité la tâche en me donnant quelques conseils pour que je lui bloque mes pensées et souvenirs. Mais… Malgré tout, cela me restait très difficile à faire. J'avais beau asseyez de le bloquer, mes pensées et souvenirs étaient toujours visibles pour l'Archange Déchu. Il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, et pour être honnête… Cela me troublait un peu qu'il sache lire si facilement en moi. Si lui pouvais le faire, alors n'importe qui pouvant le faire pouvait y réussir aussi. Je devais améliorer cela !

« -Reste concentré... ! » Me conseilla Lucifer calmement.

Je détourna le regard, le souffle légèrement précipitée. J'avais horriblement mal à la tête et je me sentais un peu étourdie à force de trop dépensée d'énergie en voulant bloquer mon esprit à Lucifer sans vraiment y réussir. Je pris un petit moment pour reprendre un peu mon souffle et mes forces, je ne me sentais pas très bien. J'avais le tournis, je devais m'assoir un peu. Je me recula un peu et m'assise doucement sur une boite en bois un peu plus loin, tout en posant une main sur mon front brulant.

« -Je… Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une petite pose. » Dit-je le souffle court.

« -Héhé, cela se comprend. Ça fait près de 45 minutes qu'ont fait cette exercice. Mais tu semblais si déterminé que je me suis dit que quand tu auras besoin d'une pose, tu le seras toi-même. » Dit l'Archange Déchu avec un fin sourire.

Je lui souris amicalement mais fini par baisser le regard avec un air un peu boudeur.

« -Mouais… Mais je n'ai pas réussis à te bloqué mon esprit, pas même une seul petite fois ! » Dit-je un peu déçue.

« -Ne t'en fait donc pas. Tu t'en sors pas mal du tout pour une débutante. J'ai même eut un peu de mal les deux derniers coups, tu m'as presque bloqué. Tu y étais presque. » Sourit malicieusement Lucifer.

« -C'est vrai ? » Dit-je avec un pâle sourire en le regardant.

Je le vue croisés ses bras sur son torse, avec un fin sourire sur ses lèvres.

« -Mais oui, je t'assure. » Dit-il sûr de lui toujours aussi calme.

Je souris un peu plus, rassurez en me disant que la prochaine fois je ferais mieux. L'Archange Déchu m'observa un instant et me fit un sourire qui me parue presque adoucit envers moi. Il s'approcha un peu de moi et m'ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux. Ce geste me surprit un peu de lui mais me fis sourire. Je le laissa faire, mais quand il arrêta son geste de m'ébouriffée les cheveux, je tendis les mains pour les replacer un peu. Ce qui fit ricaner Lucifer discrètement. Après quelques minutes à avoir reprise un peu mes forces, Lucifer me donna congé pour aujourd'hui. Ont quitta alors la salle d'entrainement et se dirigions vers le salon pour relaxer un peu. Mais une fois dans le couloir, non loin du salon, les voix familières de Sam, Dean, Castiel et Gabriel se faisaient entendre…

« -… Cela n'était pas de ta faute, p'tit frère. » Disais la voix de Gabriel qui se voulait rassurant.

« -J'aurais dû mieux la protégé ! » Disait Castiel l'air un peu inquiet.

« -Du calme, ça va aller. » Disait la voix de Sam qui se voulait aussi rassurant.

« -Ont n'as pas à s'en faire. Ont va la retrouver… » Disait la voix de Dean qui semblait un peu inquiet aussi.

Lucifer et moi ne prêta pas vraiment attention à ce qu'ils disaient. Ont entra dans le salon, d'humeur joyeuse.

« -Salut vous quatre. » Dit-je amicalement.

« -Elle est où Danielle ? » Dit Lucifer en fronçant légèrement les sourcils en regardant autour.

Sam, Dean, Castiel et Gabriel échangèrent un regard. Ils semblèrent un peu inquiets. Je ne sû pas pourquoi, mais je me sentie d'un coup inquiète moi aussi face à leur silence suite à la question que Lucifer avait posé.

« -Les gars… Je crois que Lucifer vous a posé une question. Elle est où Danielle ? » Dit-je en les regardant avec intensité tour à tour.

Sam détourna la tête pour éviter mon regard, tout comme Dean qui se mit à fixer ses souliers. Castiel se gratta la nuque alors que Gabriel se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il y eu un petit moment de silence qui fit que m'inquiétée un peu plus. Castiel fut le premier à lever ses yeux en ma direction… Il me fit un regard désoler, comme si il se sentait coupable pour quelque chose. Je soutenue son regard avec intensité en espérant qu'il se décide à parler.

« -J'étais dans la forêt avec Danielle pour la suite de son entrainement. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Crowley fasse son apparition avec deux de ses Démons. Je… J'ai pû m'occupé du cas de l'un des Démon sans trop de mal mais, le deuxième était un peu plus difficile à combattre. J'ai eu un moment d'inattention et… Quand j'ai enfin réussis à mettre le deuxième Démon hors état de nuire, Crowley avait disparue avec Danielle ! » Expliqua l'Ange l'air toujours de se sentir coupable de la situation.

J'écouta ce que venais de dire Castiel avec grande attention. Quand je réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, je sentie mon cœur se mettre à battre à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine. Danielle avait été enlevée par Crowley ! L'inquiétude redoubla en moi, mon regard se troubla. Mais avant même que je dit ou fait quoi que ce soit, je remarqua du coin de l'œil Lucifer qui serra la mâchoire. Alors que soudainement sans prévenir, il se jeta sur Castiel et le plaqua brutalement contre l'un des murs du salon ! Ont eu tous un moment de mal l'aise sans osé intervenir…

« -Tout ça, c'est de ta faute. Rien de tout ça serait arrivé si tu l'avais mieux protégée, Castiel ! » Dit Lucifer froidement.

« -Je… Je suis désoler. » Dit Castiel toujours plaquer au mur par son grand frère déchu.

« -Désoler ?! C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ! Tssssh… Non, tu ne l'est pas ! Les Anges n'ont pas été créé pour être désoler… Tu crois l'être, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose ! » S'emporta l'Archange Déchu en resserrant un peu plus son emprise sur Castiel.

Je remarqua que Castiel commençais à manquer un peu d'air sous l'emprise de Lucifer. Je me décida alors à intervenir avant que les choses tourne vraiment mal.

« -Lucifer ! Arrête, Castiel a fait ce qu'il pouvait. Ce n'est pas de sa faute… Si tu veux vraiment passer ta colère sur quelqu'un, alors trouvons Crowley et donnons-lui une bonne leçon ! » Dit-je le plus calmement possible.

Lucifer paru songeur un moment mais fini par lâcher son emprise de sur Castiel. Il jeta un dernier regard noir en direction de l'Ange puis quitta la pièce à grands pas en se dirigeant vers le sous-sol. Sans doute pour aller dans sa chambre. Une fois que l'Archange Déchu avait quitté la pièce, je lâcha un petit soupir alors que Castiel se frotta la gorge en me jetant un regard reconnaissant. Il y eu un nouveau petit silence assez gênant.

« -Sache que je suis vraiment désoler… De ne pas avoir sû mieux la protégée. » Dit Castiel en me regardant intensément.

« -Je sais que tu est sincèrement désoler et je ne t'en veux pas, Cas'. Je le pense aussi sincèrement, quand je dit que cette situation n'est pas de ta faute. Le seul coupable dans tout ça, c'est Crowley et ses Démons. » Dit-je en douceur en faisant un petit sourire que je voulue rassurant à Castiel.

Castiel me remercia du regard tout en rajoutant calmement :

« -Ont les retrouveras, je te le promet… »

« -Oh ! J'y compte bien… Et je veux être là, pour donner une bonne leçon à Crowley quand ont le retrouveras ! » Dit-je le regard assombrit.

Suite à mes paroles, je quitta la pièce pour aller voir Lucifer et le calmer un peu. Car je savais qu'il était très en colère et je voulais évitez qu'il fasse des bêtises. Un peu plus tard, je quitta la chambre de l'Archange Déchu et alla dans ma chambre à moi. Gabriel me rejoignit, pas longtemps après. Ça fut qu'en sa présence, que mes larmes se mirent à couler malgré moi. J'éclata en pleur, j'étais tellement inquiète pour Danielle. Mais grâce aux paroles réconfortantes de l'Archange Cadet, je réussis à garder le moral. Gabriel avait raison… Ont alla la retrouver très vite… Tout alla bien se terminer…


	41. Chapitre 41

_**Chapitre 41 : Vengeance.**_

Plus les jours s'écoulèrent et plus je m'inquiétais pour le cas de Danielle. Cela faisaient trois jours, que Crowley l'avait enlevée… Trois jours qu'ont n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé sa trace ! Je m'inquiétais vraiment beaucoup pour ce que Crowley lui faisait subir. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est pouvoir la retrouvée saine et sauve, mais aussi surtout donner une bonne leçon à Crowley ! Je voulais lui faire regretter de savoir attaquer à elle, je voulais qu'il paye ! Ont étaient tous très inquiets pour Danielle, mais le plus pire de nous c'étaient sans nul doute Lucifer. Son silence était guère rassurant, je ne donnais pas cher de la peau de Crowley quand celui-ci alla être sous la main de l'Archange Déchu.

Bref…

Depuis trois jours, ont avaient pas arrêté de rechercher la trace de Crowley. Les frères Winchester avaient même interrogé quelques Démons, à leur façon. Mais aucun n'avais parlé, par peur de trahir Crowley ou alors parce qu'ils en savaient vraiment rien. Toutefois, ce soir-là, c'était différent… Les frères Winchester avaient capturé un Démon qui semblait vraiment savoir quelque chose, mais qui se moquait ouvertement d'eux. Les frères Winchester avaient donc laissé le pauvre Démon entre les mains de Lucifer, qui c'était donner à cœur joie pour le faire parler !

Une heure plus tard, j'étais assise au salon sur l'un des canapés. À mes côtés sur le même canapé, Gabriel était près de moi. Tandis que dans le canapé face à nous, Sam était sur son ordinateur portable et que Dean était sur son téléphone portable. Puis Castiel était sur le canapé en billet de moi, avec un livre très volumineux en mains. Tous semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Pour ma part, j'avais silencieusement le regard baissé alors que je jouais avec les doigts de l'une des mains de Gabriel d'un geste un peu nerveuse. Quand soudainement, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ont releva tous la tête et remarqua la présence de Lucifer… L'Archange Déchu avait un visage impassible, des éclaboussures de sang ce voyait sur son t-shirt qu'il portait ainsi que sur ses mains et un peu sur son visage. Mais je savais que cela n'était pas son sang à lui, mais bel et bien celui du pauvre Démon qu'il avait interrogé. D'ailleurs, je doutais fortement que le Démon en question soit toujours vivant maintenant, à n'en juger par tout le sang sur Lucifer.

« -Alors… ? » Dit Sam avec une petite pointe de méfiance dans le regard.

« -Je sais où trouver Crowley. » Dit calmement Lucifer.

« -Bien… C'est une bonne nouvelle dans ce cas. » Dit Dean en tentant de détendre l'ambiance quelques peu tendue.

Je me leva du canapé et agrippa ma veste que j'avais posé un peu plus tôt sur le dossier du canapé. J'enfila ma veste rapidement tout en disant :

« -Ont doit y aller, tout de suite. »

Lucifer semblait du même avis que moi, car il se dirigea déjà vers la sortie du Bunker. Je le suivie donc de près, tout comme Sam, Dean, Castiel et Gabriel. Je laissa Lucifer monter dans l'Impala avec la compagnie de Sam et Dean. Puis pour ma part, je monta dans la voiture beige de Castiel, avec évidement Castiel et Gabriel.

Environs 40 minutes plus tard, ont arriva face à un vieux entrepôt, qui vue de l'extérieur semblait vide et abandonner. Ont gara les deux voitures derrières des arbres, un peu à l'écart puis ont se rejoignit derrière un buisson pour discuter du plan.

« -Sam et moi, ont va prendre la porte de devant avec Lucifer. Castiel et Gabriel, vous aller prendre la porte de derrière avec Cath'. Mais avant… Cath', tu devrais prendre quelques armes dans le coffre de l'Impala. » Dit Dean en me faisant signe de le suivre.

J'hocha positivement la tête et le suivit près de l'Impala. Dean ouvrit le coffre et je remarqua les nombreuses armes. J'eu un pâle sourire, ce n'étais pas la première fois que je voyais tous ses armes, par contre… C'est la première fois que j'allais vraiment les utiliser sur le terrain ! Dean fouilla dans le coffre et me tendis quelques armes tout en disant :

« -Ici, tu as deux flingues à gros sel… Cela ne tueras pas les Démons, mais ça les tiendras éloignés un bon moment. Ça, c'est un couteau très coupant que Sam et moi surnommons ''Le couteau de Ruby''… Cela peut tuer les Démons mais aussi te blesser, alors soit prudente. Ah ! Et tien… Ça, c'est une flasque d'eau bénite, cela t'aideras pour tenir les Démons à bonne distances de toi. Bien… Je crois que c'est bon. Ça va aller ? »

Je plaça l'un deux flingues à gros sel que Dean m'avais donner dans ma poche gauche de mon jeans et le deuxième je le garda dans mes mains, je plaça le couteau de Ruby dans la poche droite intérieur de ma veste, puis la flasque d'eau bénite dans ma poche gauche intérieur de ma veste. Une fois faite, je leva mes yeux vers Dean et lui fit un sourire rassurant, malgré que je sois un peu nerveuse.

« -T'en fait pas pour moi, Dean. J'ai retenu mes entrainements avec toi et Sam, ainsi que mes entrainements Angélique. Je serais faire le poids face aux Démons ! » Dit-je pour le rassurez mais aussi pour me rassurez moi à la fois.

Dean me regarda un moment et me fit un petit sourire. Il me donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule, ce qui me fit sourire un peu plus.

« -Ok, super… Allons sauvez ta Douce ! » Sourit Dean en me faisant un clin d'œil tout en rechargeant son flingue.

« -C'est partie… » Dit-je avec un fin sourire tout en rechargeant également mon flingue.

Ont fit comme ont c'étaient dit… Sam, Dean et Lucifer allèrent vers la porte avant. Alors que Castiel, Gabriel et moi s'occupions de la porte arrière de l'entrepôt. Mais dès qu'ont rentra, ont fut rapidement accueillit par plusieurs Démons. La bagarre éclata rapidement ! Je repoussais les Démons du mieux que je pouvais en tirant sur eux des balles de gros sel avec les flingues que Dean m'avais donner un peu plus tôt. Mais… Je devais avouée que c'était plutôt Castiel et Gabriel qui faisaient le plus gros du travail. À eux deux, ils faisaient une belle équipe et réussissaient à mettre K.O. plusieurs Démons grâce à leurs lames célestes ou leur pouvoirs Angélique.

Mais après quelques minutes, un Démon réussis à me prendre par surprise et me fit tomber au sol, tout en me donnant un violent coup de pied dans les côtes ! J'étouffa un petit grognement de douleur, tout en échappant mon flingue au sol hors de ma porter ! D'autres Démons tenaient Castiel et Gabriel occupé, je devais donc me défendre seule ce coup-ci. Malgré ma douleur aux côtes, je réussis à voir que le Démon qui m'avait attaqué voulue me donner un autre coup de pied au ventre… Mais ce coup-ci, je réussis à faire une roulade sur le côté pour éviter son coup ! Puis sans prévenir, je lui fit un croche-pied alors que le Démon tomba à son tour au sol. Pendant un moment je pris le dessus sur le Démon, mais celui-ci me fit rouler sur le côté et eut le dessus sur moi ! Je me mise à me débattre sous lui, alors qu'il émit un petit ricanement.

« -Héhéhé… Tu est tellement pitoyable que cela te rend presque mignonne, ma jolie ! » Se moqua le Démon.

Je lui jeta un regard noir, alors que je sentie une chaleur m'envahir.

« -Je ne suis pas ta jolie ! » Dit-je froidement.

Je tendis l'une de mes mains et la posa sur le visage du Démon qui se mit à grimacer… Car sans même que je le réalise, son visage était en traine de commencer à brûler ! Une trace rouge vif commençait à apparaitre sur sa joue, à l'endroit précis où était posée ma main ! Le Démon commença à hurler de douleur alors que je voyais son visage rougir de plus en plus sous la brûlure que mon contact lui faisait ! Après quelques secondes, le Démon arrêta de hurler et même de bougé… Il était mort brûler sous mon contact ! Je grimaça et étouffa un petit gémissement en repoussant le corps sans vie du Démon de sur moi. Toujours au sol, je me recula en vitesse de lui et regarda d'un air troublée le corps sans vie du Démon à présent à mes pieds… Je réalisais à peine ce que je venais de faire… je venais de tué mon premier Démon, et ça avec l'aide de mes pouvoirs Angélique ! La respiration précipitée, je regardais le corps sans vie d'un air un peu troublée sous le choc. C'était le premier Démon que je tuais moi-même ! Ça me faisait un drôle d'effet.

« -Cath' ! Ça va aller ? » Dit alors la voix de Gabriel non loin de moi.

Je sortie de mes pensées, toujours un peu sous le choc. Je releva mes yeux et remarqua la présence de Gabriel et Castiel près de moi, qui eux aussi avaient réglé le cas des Démons grâce à leur pouvoirs Angélique.

« -Je… Oui, ça va je crois. » Dit-je doucement en reprenant mes esprits.

Gabriel me sourit et me tendis sa main. Je lui rendis un petit sourire et accepta sa main tendue pour m'aider à me relever. Il jeta un regard au corps du Démon que je venais de tué sous brûlure extrême.

« -Oulà… Rappel moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère ! Héhé, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver cuit comme celui-là ! » Dit Gabriel avec amusement.

Je ne pû m'empêcher de sourire à ses paroles. Le fait qu'il prend cela à la légère me fit détendre un peu et me rassura même un peu. Je ne devais pas m'en faire, j'avais fait ce que je devais faire.

« -Ont doit continuer notre chemin. » Dit Castiel en nous regardant un moment tour à tour.

J'hocha positivement la tête pour approuver ses paroles. Il avait raison, ont devait en effet continuer notre chemin pour trouver Danielle et la libérée d'ici.

Tout droit… À gauche… À droite… De nouveau tout droit… Gauche… Encore gauche… Droite… Tout droit… Droite encore… Cet entrepôt était beaucoup plus grand qu'il le paraissait vue de l'extérieur ! Et suite à une nouvelle bagarre avec des Démons, je m'étais un peu éloignée de Castiel et Gabriel. J'avais fuie dans un autre couloir en faisant diversion. Cela avait fonctionné car j'avais maintenant deux Démons à ma poursuite ! Je mit le premier Démon K.O. grâce à quelques coups bien placer, puis j'élimina le deuxième avec l'aide du couteau de Ruby que Dean m'avais prêter. Après m'avoir occupé des deux Démons, je tenta de retrouver la trace de Castiel et Gabriel, mais ils restaient introuvable ! Je décida alors de continuer chemin, me disant que je les retrouverais un peu plus tard.

Tout en tenant fermement le couteau de Ruby dans ma main droite, je marcha silencieusement dans un couloir en restant sur mes garde. Quand soudainement, des hurlements se firent entendre au loin dans le couloir. J'accéléra alors ma démarche en suivant les hurlement. Les hurlements me guidèrent jusqu'à une porte fermé… J'hésita un moment et fini par asseyez de l'ouvrir. Mais la porte semblait verrouiller. Je me recula un peu et me concentra alors pour faire exploser la porte… À ma grande surprise, après quelques secondes de concentration, la porte explosa devant moi ! J'avais réussis ! Une fois ma surprise passé, j'entra dans la pièce et me figeas sur place en voyant la situation…

Dans la pièce, Danielle s'y trouvait bel et bien en vie. Mais elle semblait affaiblie, avec ses mains menottées avec des chaines et elle avait une petite coupure sur la joue droite ! Alors que face à elle, Crowley était là avec dans sa main une lame très semblable à une lame céleste !

« -Catherine ! » Dit Danielle d'une voix un peu affaiblie et étonner de me voir ici.

Je la regarda un moment d'un regard que je voulue rassurante, puis je tourna mon regard en direction de Crowley qui pendant un bref moment semblait étonner de me voir.

« -Tien, tien… Comme ont se retrouve. Bonsoir, ma Chérie. » Dit-il de sa voix calme et malicieuse à la fois.

« -Crowley… » Dit-je d'une voix qui laissait voir ma colère envers lui.

Le Démon jeta un regard en direction de la porte que j'avais fait explosée.

« -Hum… Je vois que tu as développé un peu mieux tes pouvoirs Angélique depuis notre dernière rencontre. D'accord, je sais que tu est en colère contre moi. Mais quand même… Ma Chérie, sais-tu combiens cette porte m'as coûté ?! C'était du cerisier noire je te fais remarquer ! » Dit Crowley avec agacement.

Je lui jeta un regard noir de colère. Si mon regard aurait pû tué, Crowley serait sans nul doute mort sur le coup ! Mais ce n'étais pas le cas, malgré mon regard de colère, le Démon était toujours bel et bien en vie devant moi.

« -Je ne suis pas ta Chérie. » Dit-je froidement.

Je serra la mâchoire et fit un petit mouvement de ma main… La main dans laquelle Crowley tenait la lame céleste se crispa, il grimaça de douleur alors que son poignet se fit tordre sous mon simple petit mouvement de main ! Un petit craquement ce fit entendre, alors que le Démon relâcha la lame céleste en étouffant un petit grognement de douleur. Je venais de lui casser le poignet !

« -Arrrgn ! Espèce de sale petite garce ! » Dit-il en se tenant le poignet douloureux.

Je m'approcha de lui et sans prévenir… Vlame ! Je l'agrippa d'une main ferme par le collet et lui infligeas un violent coup de poing en plein figure, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire saigner du nez ! Je posa ensuite mes deux mains sur son collet et lui jeta un regard noir de nouveau. Je remarqua de la méfiance dans le regard du Démon, pour le première fois il semblait vraiment se méfier de moi et de ce que je pourrais lui faire sous ma colère.

« -Ok, du calme… C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Je te l'accorde je le méritais. Mais si tu veux libérée ton amie, tu auras besoin de moi. Ses chaines qui la retienne sont les même que celles qui te retenait la dernière fois… Elles sont gravées avec des symboles Enochien. Tu as donc besoin de moi pour la libérée de ses chaines, car tu est encore qu'une débutante… Tes pouvoirs sont puissants, mais pas encore assez pour ça je le sais. » Dit Crowley avec un sourire légèrement crisper.

Je plissa légèrement les yeux, le tenant toujours fermement par son collet. Mais je réalisa qu'il avait bel et bien raison. Mais soudainement, une voix me sortit de mes pensées en disant calmement :

« -Tsss-Tsss-Tsss… Tu n'est pas en position de négocier quoi que ce soit, Crowley. »

Je sentie le Démon frissonner légèrement à cette voix. Je redressa doucement la tête et souris en voyant Lucifer qui venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce. L'Archange Déchu semblait rester calme, mais c'est justement son côté si calme qui le rendait si terrifiant. Et particulièrement le regard qu'il jeta en direction de Crowley. Lucifer leva un instant ses yeux vers moi et me rendit mon sourire.

« -C'est du très bon boulot, Cath'. » Dit-il calmement en me faisant un petit signe de tête.

Je le remercia du regard alors qu'il tourna son attention vers Danielle. Il lui fit un petit sourire rassurant et fit un mouvement de mains qui brisa les chaines qui la retenait ! Danielle le remercia du regard tout en se frottant ses poignets qui semblaient douloureux. L'Archange Déchu rapporta ensuite son regard sur Crowley, qui était pour le moment toujours entre mes mains étant donné que je le retenais fermement par le collet. Je posa également mes yeux sur lui et remarqua qu'il semblait presque me supplier du regard, pour pas que je le laisse entre les mains de Lucifer.

« -Voilà… Maintenant que Danielle est libérée, tu est libre de laisser ta colère exploser. » M'encourageas Lucifer toujours aussi calme.

J'eu un sourire en coin, pas très rassurant qui parue rendre Crowley sur ses gardes de nouveau. J'avais une envie folle de le faire souffrir pour lui faire regretter amèrement ce qu'il avait pû faire subir à Danielle. D'ailleurs, je m'en priva pas trop. Sans prévenir, je relâcha son collet et le repoussa brusquement… Si brusquement, que le Démon se cogna contre le mur derrière lui. Il grimaça, mais j'en resta pas là. Je ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se relever, que je fis un autre petit mouvement de main avec un sourire en coin. De mon simple mouvement de main, Crowley revola durement contre le mur voisin… Je fis un autre mouvement et il revola de nouveau contre l'autre mur et ainsi de suite ! Je répéta mon geste à plusieurs reprise, m'amusant à faire cogner le pauvre Démon d'un mur à l'autre tel une marionnette ! Puis après un bref instant, je le laissa durement retomber au sol. En plus d'avoir son poignet droit de casser, Crowley avait maintenant un filet de sang qui coulait de entre ses lèvres…. Il semblait dans un piteux état.

Je m'approcha lentement de lui et l'agrippa part son collet de nouveau, l'obligeant à se lever. Crowley grimaça de douleur en me jetant un regard légèrement craintif. Il semblait réaliser la grandeur de mes pouvoirs Angélique. Si je l'aurais voulue, j'aurais pû le tuer là dès maintenant… Mais… Non… J'avais une autre idée en tête… Je tourna un moment mes yeux vers Lucifer qui me fit un fin sourire, restant calme dans son coin. Je souris un peu plus et raporta mon attention sur Crowley.

« -Si tu crois que ma colère à moi était terrifiante… Attend un peu de voir la sienne ! » Dit-je avec un sourire malicieux à son oreille.

« -Non ! Non… Attend ! Tu va tout de même pas en plus de ça me laisser entre ses mains à lui. Tu fais une grave erreur ! Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il se joue de toi, un jour ton tour viendra ! » Dit Crowley soudainement très inquiet.

Je roula des yeux et décida d'ignoré ses paroles. Il était simplement mort de trouille. Je lui fis un sourire malicieux de nouveau, puis je lui donna un violent coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe ! Crowley émit un grognement de douleur alors que je le repoussa brusquement en direction de Lucifer. Le Démon trébucha sur son propre pied et tomba aux pieds de Lucifer. Crowley leva un regard terrifié vers Lucifer qui lui fit un sourire pas très rassurant. Le Démon parue vouloir fuir, mais Lucifer l'agrippa fermement par son collet.

« -Merci pour le cadeau. » me sourit Lucifer avec amusement.

« -Je t'en prie, fait toi plaisir. » Dit-je avec une pointe d'amusement.

L'Archange Déchu inclina poliment sa tête en ma direction, je lui rendis son signe de tête avec la même politesse alors que je le vue disparaitre en un bruissement de battement d'ailes avec Crowley ! Quelque chose me disais que Lucifer alla avoir sa petite vengeance lui aussi… J'étais sûr qu'entre ses mains, Crowley alla le payer amèrement… Alors dans un sens, Danielle et moi avions aussi notre vengeance…


	42. Chapitre 42

_**Chapitre 42 : Moment de réconfort.**_

Suite au départ de Lucifer avec Crowley, Danielle avait perdue connaissance. Sans doute à bout de ses forces. Je pris alors mon téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Sam. Quelques secondes plus tard, le cadet des Winchester me répondue d'une voix un peu essouffler :

« -Allô… ? »

« -Sam… C'est moi. J'ai retrouvée Danielle. » Dit-je la voix un peu tremblotante.

« -Génial ! Castiel et Gabriel sont avec toi ? » Dit-il doucement.

« -Je… Eh bien… Ont s'est perdue de vue suite à une bagarre avec des Démons. » Dit-je un peu mal à l'aise.

« -Ah mince. Ok, ce n'est pas grave, ils seront nous retrouver. Et toi… Ça va, tu est en sécurité ? » Dit-il d'un tont adoucit envers moi.

« -Oui, t'en fait pas je vais bien. » Dit-je rassurante.

« -Oh faite… Tu as vue Lucifer ? Ont l'as perdue de vue peu de temps après avoir rentrée dans l'entrepôt, il semblait bien presser de retrouver Danielle. » Dit la voix de Sam au téléphone.

« -Oh oui, je l'est vue. Il va bien, t'en fait pas. En fait, il est arrivé peu de temps après moi dans la pièce où Crowley retenais Danielle. J'ai quelque peu défoulé ma colère sur Crowley mais… J'ai préféré laisser Lucifer terminer le travail ! Il a pris Crowley avec lui et à disparue… Mais t'en fait pas, je crois qu'il veut juste avoir sa petite vengeance personnel, faut le comprendre. Il reviendra sans doute pour avoir des nouvelles de Danielle après avoir régler le cas de Crowley. Danielle va bien aussi, elle est juste inconsciente. » Dit-je en regardant un moment autour.

J'entendis Sam soupiré tout en disant :

« -Bien, le principale c'est que vous allez bien toutes les deux. Restez où vous êtes, Dean et moi arrivions tout de suite. Ont va asseyez de contactez Castiel et Gabriel en chemin. »

« -D'accord, à tout de suite. » Dit-je en douceur.

Je raccrocha en remettant mon téléphone portable dans ma poche, puis je resta près de Danielle le temps que les autres arrives. Quelques minutes plus tard, les frères Winchester furent les premiers à arriver. Ils m'aidèrent donc à porter Danielle jusqu'à l'Impala. Dean la mise en douceur sur le siège arrière, alors que peu de temps après Castiel et Gabriel nous retrouvèrent. Ont pouvaient donc tous retourné au Bunker. Je monta à bord de la voiture de Castiel, avec évidement Castiel et Gabriel. Alors que les frères Winchester montèrent dans leur Impala avec Danielle toujours inconsciente allongée sur le siège arrière.

Une fois de retour au Bunker, Dean porta Danielle jusqu'au lit de notre chambre au sous-sol. Je resta un moment près d'elle, pour veiller sur elle. Malgré tout, j'étais vraiment heureuse qu'elle soit de retour et bel et bien en sécurité. Il restait juste à ce que Danielle reprend ses forces et qu'elle reprend conscience. Le reste de la soirée fut très relaxe… Je ne quitta pas notre chambre, ne voulant pas quitté Danielle. Pour cette nuit, Gabriel me laissa seule à seule avec Danielle. Il retourna donc dans sa chambre, préférant nous laisser un peu de tranquillité tout en disant que s'il y avait quoi que ce soit il était juste à côté…

Quelques que secondes, suivie rapidement de quelques minutes et même quelques heures s'écoulèrent. Tout était calme, normal étant donné que tout le monde semblaient être allé dormir. Avec raison, nous étions en pleine nuit. Mais malgré les minutes et les quelques heures écoulés, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Allongée près de Danielle, qui était toujours inconsciente dans le lit, je n'arrêtais pas de me tourner d'un côté et de l'autre. Le fait de savoir que Danielle était toujours inconsciente à mes côtés me rendait quelques peu mal à l'aise. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées, pensée à autre chose que ma p'tite amie qui était inconsciente à mes côtés. Après quelques minutes à asseyez de m'endormir sans y réussir de nouveau, je décida alors de me lever du lit. J'agrippa mes lunette que je mise sur mon nez, je me leva du lit tout en marchant sur la pointe des pieds en direction de la porte. Sans faire trop de bruit, je sortie de la chambre tout en refermant doucement la porte derrière moi. Une fois dans le couloir, je resta un moment immobile avant de marcher silencieusement en direction de la chambre de Gabriel. Je savais que l'Archange Cadet ne serais pas mécontent de ma présence, c'est bien pour cette raison que la seule idée qui me venue en tête était d'aller le voir lui.

Une fois face à la porte de chambre de l'Archange Cadet, j'hésita un petit moment avant de tendre la main et d'y cogner trois petits coups timide. Peu de temps après, Gabriel ouvrit la porte, vêtue d'une paire de boxer rouge et d'une camisole blanche. En me voyant devant lui, l'Archange Cadet m'adressa un sourire en coin et me regarda un moment de la tête aux pieds tout en disant d'un tont de voix malicieux et charmeur à la fois :

« -Tien, tien… Bonsoir, Belle Créature de la nuit ! »

Je ne pû m'empêcher de sourire à ses paroles. Je roula des yeux tout en répliquant avec amusement :

« -Arrête de dire des bêtises, beau blond ! »

Gabriel eu un petit ricanement à m'entendre le surnommé ''beau blond''. Je rigola un peu avec lui puis je baissa un peu le regard, un peu timide de la situation en réalisant qu'il devait être très tard dans la nuit.

« -Je suis désoler… Je ne te réveille pas, j'espère ? » Dit-je un peu timide en remmenant une mèche rebelle derrière l'une de mes oreilles.

« -Me réveiller ? Tu plaisante ?! Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas réellement besoin de sommeil, ma belle. Et tu sais aussi que tu est toujours bienvenue pour me tenir compagnie. » Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil à la fois séducteur et rassurant.

L'Archange Cadet s'écarta sur le côté, pour m'indiquer que je pouvais rentrer. Je releva mes yeux vers lui et le remercia du regard en rentrant dans sa chambre alors que Gabriel referma doucement la porte derrière moi. Je regarda un moment autour et sourit amusée en disant :

« -Hum… Je vois que tu as fait un peu de ménage ! »

« -Mouais… Ça m'arrive, parfois. » Sourit l'Archange Cadet avec amusement.

Gabriel passa près de moi, il me détourna et alla s'assoir sur son lit, avant de m'adresser un fin rictus en coin et de tapoter la place près de lui. Je le rejoignis donc, en prenant place près de lui dans son lit. Gabriel accota son dos sur ses oreillers et enroula un bras autour de mes épaules, je me laissa attiré vers lui en me blottissant doucement dans ses bras, tout en posant ma tête au creux de son épaule et en posant une main sur son torse. Je garda un moment silence, le regard dans le vide et en écoutant la respiration régulière de l'Archange Cadet à mes côtés. Je sentie l'une des mains de Gabriel me caresser doucement les cheveux et le dos d'un geste calme et rassurant.

« -Ça va ? Tu sembles bien tendue ce soir… Tu t'inquiète pour Danielle ? » Dit-il doucement.

« -Un peu, oui… Je sais qu'elle va s'en sortir. Mais la voir si longtemps dans l'inconscience me rend un peu tendue, en effet. » Avouais-je le regard toujours dans le vide.

Gabriel m'écouta et ressera doucement son emprise autour de moi tout en disant d'un tont de voix rassurante :

« -T'en fait pas, ça va aller. Elle est faite forte ta Douce, crois-moi il en faut beaucoup plus pour lui nuire. »

Je souris pâlement et leva mes yeux en sa direction. Ses paroles m'avais quelque peu rassuré. C'est tout ce que j'avais de besoin en ce moment, être rassurez et avoir des paroles réconfortante. Quelqu'un pour me dire que tout allait bien aller. À sa manière, Gabriel avait fait exactement ce qui me fallait. Pour le remercier, je me pencha vers lui et lui donna un petit bisou sur ses lèvres. L'Archange Cadet répondue à mon petit bisou et me sourit en retour, d'un sourire que je lui rendue en douceur avant de accoté à nouveau ma tête au creux de son épaule. Il y eu un petit silence, pendant lequel je caressa doucement d'une main le torse de Gabriel qui caressa mes cheveux d'une main calme.

« -Du monde que tu viens... Il y a déjà des gens qui ont dû faire face à des Créatures surnaturelles ? Je veux dire… Comme ici ? » Dit Gabriel après un moment de silence.

« -Hum… Pas vraiment. Enfin… Il en n'a qui prétend en avoir vue, mais ya aucune preuves réalistes. Personnellement, je ne crois que ce que je vois. Je crois plutôt que les gens de mon monde, ont une très forte imagination. Mais rien de tout ça n'est réel… Ce n'est pas comme ici… Dans mon monde, c'est très différent. Je ne crois pas que les créatures surnaturelles s'y intéressent. » Dit-je doucement.

Gabriel parue un moment songeur suite à mes paroles.

« -Donc, si ya pas de créatures surnaturelles de là où tu viens, peut-être que… Danielle et toi seriez plus en sécurité en y retournant ? » Dit l'Archange Cadet en douceur.

À ses paroles, je sentie mon cœur manquer un bon avant de se mettre à battre à toute vitesse. Je redressa la tête et lui jeta un regard troublée.

« -Peut-être mais… Si ont repart, vous aussi vous aller disparaitre de notre vie. Dans notre monde, vous n'êtes pas réel vous aussi… Vous n'êtes que des personnages fictifs d'une Série Télévisée. Vous êtes dirigés par des Acteurs. Vous deviendriez qu'un simple souvenir qu'ont devras oublier. Et ça, tu vois, je ne le supporterais pas. Dean… Sam… Castiel… Même Lucifer… Et surtout toi… C'est vous notre famille maintenant. Peu importe les dangers, ont peux tout surmontez, tant qu'ont n'est ensembles. » Dit-je en posant une main douce sur sa joue pour la caresser en douceur.

Gabriel eu un pâle sourire et s'approcha de moi tout en me donnant un bisou sur mes lèvres. Je répondis à son bisou sans hésitation, avant qu'il se dégage doucement et me dit d'un tont rassurant :

« -Mouais, t'as raison. Tant qu'ont n'est ensembles, ont peux tout surmontez. »

Je lui sourit en retour et posa de nouveau ma tête sur son torse tout en fermant doucement mes yeux. Peu à peu, le sommeil commença à me gagner. Avec Gabriel à mes côtés, je me sentais en sécurité, je me sentais moins tendue. Peu à peu je plongeas dans le monde des rêves, en me disant que demain seras un meilleur jour…


	43. Chapitre 43

_**Chapitre 43 : Un réveille tant attendue.**_

Deux jours c'était écouler. Sans que Danielle reprend connaissance et sans que Lucifer ne revienne parmi-nous. Je me mise alors à douter de son retour au Bunker… Peut-être que l'Archange Déchu avait décidé d'en profiter pour reprendre sa place en tant que véritable ''Roi des Enfers'' ?! C'était après tout sa place à lui, c'était lui le vrai Diable ! Malgré moi, je ne pû m'empêcher d'éprouver une petite crainte intérieurement. Si Lucifer reprenait sa place à la tête de l'Enfer, alors cela alla faire de lui notre ennemi ?! Pour les Winchester, ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau. Mais pour Danielle, je savais qu'elle ne voudrait sans nul doute pas combattre son Archange adoré ! Et pour ma part, j'avouais aussi préféré avoir Lucifer comme allier plutôt que ennemi. Mais bon, malgré mes quelques doutes envers Lucifer qui alla bientôt se rebeller, pour le moment tout était de nouveau au calme. Ont attendaient toujours que Danielle reprend connaissance. Durant la journée, je veillais sans arrêt sur elle en espérant qu'elle reprend vite connaissance. Mais pour dormir, je préférais dormir auprès de Gabriel. Car dormir près de ma p'tite amie qui était inconsciente, cela me mettais un peu mal à l'aise. À sa manière, Gabriel réussissait à me détendre quelque peu durant les nuits… Il m'apaisait beaucoup et il avait toujours les mots qui fallait pour me rassurer que tout alla bien se passer.

Bref…

Ce matin-là, je me réveilla en sentant quelqu'un qui déposait quelques bisous sur ma nuque, mes épaules et mon dos. Les yeux toujours closes, je sentie mes lèvres s'étirée en un fin sourire alors que je sortais peu à peu de mon sommeil. J'émis un petit gémissement de bien-être tout en m'étirant doucement alors que je sentie une paire de mains me masser les épaules tandis que la personne en question me donnais toujours des petits bisous dans mon cou. Je devina aussitôt à qui appartenaient les mains qui me massaient les épaules et aussi les lèvres qui déposaient de petits bisous sur ma nuque. Une seule personne me réveillait de cette façon… Je savais qu'il s'agissait de Gabriel. D'ailleurs, une petite odeur de sucrée mélangé à une odeur de fleur de Lys qui venue me chatouiller agréablement les narines, fit que confirmer mes pensées. Il s'agissait bel et bien de mon Archange préféré.

« -Hmmm… Tu sais que j'adore quand tu me réveille de cette manière. » Dit-je d'une voix douce et toujours un peu ensommeiller sans ouvrir les yeux.

« -Oh je sais, oui… Tu semblais bien tendue hier soir, alors je me suis dit qu'un p'tit massage à ton réveille alla arrangée les choses. » Dit la voix familière de Gabriel à mon oreille.

Je pouvais sentir les mains de l'Archange Cadet qui se glissa le long de mon dos, alors qu'il continuait son massage tout en me faisant cette fois quelques bisous sur les épaules. Je frissonna sous ses mains et souris un peu plus tout en faisant malgré moi un nouveau petit gémissement de bien-être sous ses bisous et son massage. Je me laissa faire durant quelques minutes, tout en gardant silence. Mais après un petit moment, je me décida à ouvrir les yeux. Je papionna un instant des paupières, puis je tourna doucement ma tête sur le côté… Je ne pû m'empêcher de sourire adoucit en voyant Gabriel près de moi. À moitié allongé, redresser sur ses coudes, il était vêtue d'un boxer rouge et d'une camisole blanche qui lui servait de pyjama. En remarquant que je le regardais, il me fit un sourire en coin, qui me parue à la fois enjôleur et amical.

« -Bonjour, toi… » Dit-il d'une voix séductrice et amusé à la fois.

Je lui souris un peu plus et me redressa également sur mes avant-bras tout en lui disant d'une voix douce et amusée à la fois :

« -Bon matin, toi… »

Gabriel fit bouger ses sourcils d'un air charmeur ce qui me fis rigoler un peu. Je leva l'une de mes mains et l'agrippa doucement par le collet de sa camisole blanche, pour l'attiré vers moi pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Gabriel ne montra évidemment pas de résistance, il se laissa docilement attirer vers moi tout en posant une main sur ma taille. Notre baiser qui était en premier plutôt adoucit et léger, se transforma rapidement en un baiser un peu plus langoureux et fougueux. C'était toujours comme ça, entre moi et Gabriel… Entre douceur et fougue, entre amusement et passion folle.

« -Je ferais bien d'aller prendre une douche pour mieux me réveiller. » Dit-je en douceur après quelques secondes en rompant notre baiser.

« -Hmm… Tu veux de la compagnie ? » Me sourit l'Archange Cadet avec amusement.

Je me sentie un peu rougir alors que je fis un petit sourire timide. Prendre une douche à deux n'avait jamais été mon fort, même avec Danielle. C'était très rare, je préférais la prendre seule. Mais je savais que Gabriel aurait bien aimé avoir le feu vert pour m'y rejoindre. Un jour peut-être… Mais pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. Je lui fis un sourire désoler tout en disant en douceur :

« -Peut-être une autre fois… »

Gabriel fit une petite moue enfantine qui me fit sourire.

« -Bon d'accord… Je réussiras bien à te faire craquer tôt ou tard. » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je lui souris doucement et lui donna un dernier petit bisou sur ses lèvres avant de me lever du lit. Pour le moment, je portais une simple nuisette couleur violet qui m'arrivais à mi-cuisses sous les fesses. C'était une tenue que je portais très rarement, surtout que c'était très sexy même pour dormir ! Mais bon, avec Gabriel à mes côtés, j'étais parfois un peu plus audacieuse… J'aimais être sexy en sa présence, car je savais que cela lui plaisait beaucoup. Je prise des sous-vêtements et des vêtements propres que j'avais laissé dans la chambre de l'Archange Cadet, puis après un dernier sourire adoucit vers ce dernier, je sortie enfin de la chambre et me dirigeas vers la salle de bain.

Environs 15 minutes plus tard, je sortie de la douche. J'enfila des sous-vêtements propres, une paire de jeans noire, avec une chemise à manches longues carottés aux couleurs noir et bleu très foncé. Je me mise aussi un peu de mon parfum favori de marque ''PlayBoy'', puis à mon cou je mise le collier en or en forme de cœur que Gabriel m'avais donné pour Noël. Je me fis également une couette haute avec mon élastique rouge, tout en y laissant quelques mèches y retombés ici et là. Puis pour finir, je me mise un peu de maquillage pour faire jolie, mais sans trop en faire.

Une fois terminée, je sortie de la salle de bain et me dirigeas vers ma chambre que je partageais avec Danielle. Je voulais m'assurez que tout allait bien pour elle. Une fois rendue devant la porte de chambre, je l'ouvris doucement en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mais en ouvrant la porte, je fus surprise de voir que Danielle n'étais pas seule… Je me figeas sur place alors que je sentie mon cœur faire un double bond dans ma poitrine… Lucifer était là, assit sur le lit près de Danielle qui était toujours inconsciente.

En remarquant ma présence, l'Archange Déchue avait lentement redressé sa tête en ma direction. Étirant doucement ses lèvres en un fin rictus, il plongeas calmement ses yeux bleu d'acier dans les miens.

« -Bonjour, Cath'. » Me dit-il calmement.

Je cligna doucement des yeux et reprise un peu mes esprits. Je referma la porte derrière moi, sans faire de bruit. Puis je rapporta mon attention sur Lucifer, qui était sagement assis sur le rebord du lit près de Danielle qui était toujours inconsciente. J'étais un peu surprise de le voir de retour… Mais bon, après tout il appréciait Danielle, alors c'était normal qu'il soit de retour pour voir comment elle allait.

« -Tu est là depuis longtemps ? » Dit-je en douceur en m'approchant de quelques pas.

« -Environs une heure. » Dit Lucifer en m'observant.

Je fis un petit hochement de tête puis abaissa doucement mes yeux vers Danielle. Elle semblait si paisible, comme si la présence de Lucifer la détendait. Contrairement à ses deux derniers jours, elle semblait même avoir reprise un peu de couleur. Lucifer y était surement pour quelque chose, mais cela me fit sourire de la voir en meilleure forme.

« -J'imagine que tu as régler le cas de Crowley ? » Dit-je en relevant mes yeux en direction de l'Archange Déchue.

« - Oh… Je ne l'ai pas tué. Mais je lui à donner une punition qui ne risque pas d'oublier si tôt. » Me sourit-il malicieusement.

Je lui fis un petit sourire. Je savais bien que avec Lucifer, Crowley auras la punition qu'il méritait. Mais ce qui m'inquiétais un peu, c'est que maintenant… L'Archange Déchue était de nouveau le grand Patron de l'Enfer. Ses futurs projets allèrent sans nul doute faire de nous des ennemis. Mais bon, pour le moment, l'ambiance semblait plutôt amicale. Un petit silence s'installa un moment entre Lucifer et moi, durant lequel ont veillaient tous les deux sur Danielle. Mais après un moment, je décida de laisser Lucifer seul avec Danielle, car mon estomac commençais à se manifester. J'avais faim. Alors Lucifer resta près de Danielle, tandis que j'alla mangée.

Dans la fin de l'après-midi, Danielle reprise enfin conscience. Pour le repas du soir, elle eut assez de force pour manger avec nous. L'ambiance habituelle était de retour, même avec la présence de Lucifer. Quand le moment de dormir arriva, je reprise ma place dans le lit près de Danielle. Pour cette nuit, ont alla dormir tous les deux seulement. Mais d'ici quelques jours, j'étais sûr et certaines que nos deux Archanges préférés allèrent nous rejoindre, comme ils en avaient prient l'habitude…


	44. Chapitre 44

_**Chapitre 44 : Moment de complicité.**_

Les jours s'écoulèrent de nouveaux. Mine de rien, nous étions à présent rendue au début du mois de Mars, autour du 5 Mars pour être plus précis. Durant les jours qui c'était écoulés, la routine habituelle avait repris. Depuis qu'elle avait reprise connaissance, Danielle nous avait dit que Crowley l'avait fait prisonnière en espérant qu'elle lui dit quel Grâce qu'elle portait en elle, entre celle de l'Ange de l'Humanité et celle de l'Ange de la Destruction. Évidement Danielle avait rien dit à Crowley, tout comme moi je ne lui avais jamais rien dit quand il s'en était pris à moi. Mais bon, après ce que Lucifer lui avait fait subir, je ne pensais pas que Crowley ose s'en prendre de nouveau à l'une de nous deux. Malgré que le premier jour, Gabriel et Lucifer nous ais laisser dormir seul à seul Danielle et moi, ils avaient maintenant repris leur place dans notre lit. Ont partageaient de nouveau notre lit avec eux presque tous les soirs, ce qui nous plaisaient bien. De leurs côtés, Sam et Dean continuaient la chasse aux créatures surnaturelles avec l'aide de Castiel de temps à autre. Bref, la routine habituelle régnait de nouveau au Bunker.

Là, nous sommes en début d'après-midi. Sam, Dean et Castiel sont partie en chasse. Danielle et moi sommes alors seules au Bunker, avec Lucifer et Gabriel comme seuls compagnies. Mais bon, cela est loin de nous mettre mal à l'aise. Ont n'est habituer à leur présence depuis le temps. Pour le moment nous étions tous les quatre assit au salon. Lucifer était assis sur l'un des canapés, avec à ses côtés Danielle… L'Archange Déchu avait un bras autour de ses épaules, alors que Danielle avait le dos doucement appuyé sur son torse alors qu'entre ses mains elle tenait sa tablette. Ils semblaient tous les deux détendues et heureux, je les trouvais aussi mignons de les voir sagement blotties l'un contre l'autre. Pour ma part, j'étais tranquillement assise sur le canapé voisin avec Gabriel à mes côtés… J'étais sagement assise sur le canapé avec mes jambes croisés en indiens sous moi, alors que la tête de l'Archange Cadet reposait doucement sur mes genoux d'un air détendue. Étendue de tout son long, Gabriel avait que sa tête posé sur mes genoux… Mais cela était loin de me mettre mal à l'aise, j'appréciais le fait de le voir si détendue. Entre Lucifer et moi, c'était plutôt amical mais il ne c'était jamais rien passer côté rapprochement… Pas un seul baiser, ni rien de tout ça. Tout comme entre Gabriel et Danielle. Lucifer semblait préféré la présence de Danielle côté plus intime, tout comme Gabriel semblait aussi préféré moi sur ce côté-là. Tout comme Danielle préférait Lucifer et que moi je préférais Gabriel.

Je me surprise à sourire rêveusement en observant Gabriel. Pendant qu'il avait les yeux sagement closes d'un air parfaitement détendue, je me mise à l'observer. Des bouts de mes doigts, je frôla délicatement le contour de son visage… Son front… Ses joues… Ses lèvres… Son menton… Sa peau était si douce. Je remonta doucement ma main en direction de ses cheveux que je me mise à caresser en douceur avec un sourire rêveur. Je sortie toutefois de mes pensées car je commençais à avoir un p'tit creux. Pour éviter que mon ventre se mettre à gargouiller, je me concentra et fit apparaitre dans mes mains un bol avec des fraises et un autre petit bol avec un peu de chocolat fondue à l'intérieur. Intrigué de voir ce que j'étais en train de faire, je remarqua Gabriel ouvrirent doucement ses yeux dorés. Je lui souris amusée alors que je remarqua un sourire mi-enjoué et mi-malicieux se dessiné sur ses lèvres quand il remarqua les fraises et le chocolat entre mes mains.

« -J'en connais un qui a aussi un p'tit creux… Pas vrai ? » Dit-je avec amusement.

« -Tu me connais… Je ne peux pas résisté aux fraises, surtout avec du chocolat. » Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je rigola un peu et lui donna le bol de chocolat, tout en gardant l'autre bol avec les fraises dans ma main. De ma main libre, je prise une fraise et la trempa dans le chocolat fondue, puis je l'approcha de Gabriel avec un sourire amusée et malicieuse à la fois. L'Archange Cadet n'en fit qu'une bouchée, tout en faisant un petit grognement de bien-être qui me fit un peu plus sourire. Je prise une autre fraise que je trempa aussi dans le chocolat et en fis également qu'une bouchée. C'est vrai que le mix avec fraise et chocolat était un pur délice. Je fis un sourire adoucis alors que je donna une autre fraise trempée dans le chocolat à Gabriel. À nous deux, ont avaient mangés toutes les fraises. Mais il restait encore un fond de chocolat fondue dans le bol que Gabriel tenait.

L'Archange Cadet trempa son doigt dans le chocolat et le leva en ma direction avec un sourire en coin. J'hésita un moment mais fini par me penchée en sa direction pour qu'il puisse mettre son doigt dans ma bouche, de façon à ce que je puisse prendre le chocolat dessus. Je remarqua le sourire bêta que Gabriel afficha, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas vue… C'est que pendant que je prenais le chocolat de sur son doigt de façon sensuelle, j'avais également trempée mon doigt dans le chocolat pour lui en mettre sur le bout du nez ! Gabriel parue reprendre ses esprits et fit un regard surprit, alors que je pouffa de rire à le voir avec du chocolat sur le bout du nez.

« -Héhéhé… Ohhh, Gaby' ! Franchement, tu en met partout ! » Dit-je en rigolant.

« -Oh ! Tu veux jouer à ça, hein… » Sourit malicieusement l'Archange Cadet.

Gabriel remis son doigt dans le chocolat et cette fois, il m'en mit volontairement sur ma joue ! Ça fut à mon tour d'être surprise, alors que l'Archange Cadet ricana de la situation.

« -Héhéhéhéhé… Qui sait qui en met partout maintenant ?! » Rigola-t-il.

Une petite bagarre amicale s'engagea alors entre Gabriel et moi. Entre rigolade et chamaillerie, la situation semblaient même amusé Danielle et Lucifer qui pour leur part semblaient plus tranquille. Au final, Gabriel et moi se retrouvons avec du chocolat un peu partout sur le visage et les bras !

« -Avec vos bêtises, vous avez gaspillé un fond de chocolat. » Dit Danielle avec amusement.

« -Encore heureux que vous n'avez pas salit les meubles. » Dit Lucifer aussi amusé.

Je rigola doucement avant de dire :

« -Je crois qu'une bonne douche me feras pas de tort. »

« -Pourquoi prendre une douche ? Viens là… Je vais te dévorée tout rond, mon cœur en chocolat ! » Rigola Gabriel en m'emprisonnant dans ses bras.

Je me retrouva prisonnière entre les bras de Gabriel, qui fit mine de sortir la langue en voulant me léché la joue à l'endroit où j'avais du chocolat.

« -Arrrrgnh ! Non, non… Ne fait pas ça, c'est dégoûtant ! » Dit-je en me mettant à me débattre pour pas que sa langue rentre en contact avec ma joue.

Mais malgré que je me débattais, l'Archange Cadet était bien entendue plus fort que moi. Et en plus, cela le faisait rigoler !

« -Ohhh, aller… Juste une léchouille. » Sourit-il amusé de la situation.

Il fit de nouveau mine de vouloir lécher ma joue, alors que je me mise à me tortiller entre ses bras. La situation fit même rigoler Danielle et Lucifer. J'étais toujours prisonnière des bras de l'Archange Cadet en me tortillant pour asseyez de me défaire de son emprise, quand à ce moment… Des pas se firent entendre et la voix familière de Dean se fit entendre :

« -Voilà donc ce que vous faite de vos temps-libre ? »

Gabriel et moi se figeons dans nos mouvements… Gabriel était à moitié sur moi avec ses bras qui étaient entourés autour de ma taille et il avait le visage très près de moi avec sa langue sortie en direction de ma joue, alors que j'avais mes mains posées sur son torse pour le tenir tant bien que mal en distance de moi malgré que je sois à moitié sous lui. Alors que sur le canapé voisin, Lucifer avait un bras autour des épaules de Danielle qui était doucement blottie dans ses bras avec sa tablette entre ses mains. Mais à la voix de Dean, je remarqua que Danielle c'était légèrement décaler de Lucifer, alors que celui-ci retira son bras de autour ses épaules pour faire comme si rien n'était. Pour ce qui est de Gabriel, il fit une petite roulade sur le côté et tomba sur le sol alors que je me redressa en position assise en replaçant un peu mes cheveux.

« -Je n'y suis pour rien… C'est elle qui à commencer à me mettre du chocolat sur le nez ! » Dit Gabriel moqueusement en pointant un doigt en ma direction.

« -Peut-être… Mais c'est toi qui à continuer ! » Dit-je sur le même tont moqueur en lui tapant le doigt.

« -Aïeuhh… Mon doigt ! Il va me falloir une infirmière. » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin tout en me regardant d'un regard qui en disait long.

Je roula des yeux à son sous entendue pas très discret et lui souris amusée. En relevant mes yeux, je remarqua que Dean, Sam et Castiel nous regarda tour à tour Lucifer, Danielle, Gabriel et moi. Sam avait les sourcils levé, et nous regardaient d'un air amusé. Castiel fronça les sourcils en nous regardant tour à tour, avant de hausser les épaules comme si rien n'était. Mais quand je regarda vers Dean, je remarqua qu'il avait la tête penché sur le côté en nous regardant tous les quatre tour à tour d'un air soupçonneux. Serait-ce possible qu'il commence à avoir des doutes sur la relation que Danielle et moi avions avec Lucifer et Gabriel ? Je n'espérais pas, car ont voulaient garder cela secret. Mais bon, malgré le bref moment de soupçon que Dean semblait avoir eu, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Après un moment, je me leva du canapé et alla vers la salle de bain avec l'intention de prendre une bonne douche. Car après ce moment de délire avec Gabriel et le chocolat, j'en avais grandement besoin.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, je verrouilla la porte derrière moi et me déshabilla. Je fis ensuite couler l'eau de la douche à la bonne température, comme je l'aimais. Je retira mon élastique ainsi que mes lunette, puis je me mise sous la douche en laissant un moment l'eau couler sur ma peau. Je ferma mes yeux en vidant mon esprit. Mais après quelques minutes…

Je crue entendre un petit bruissement de battement d'ailes. Croyant au départ que c'était que mon imagination, je n'y fis pas vraiment attention. Je garda mes yeux fermée, tout en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux sous l'eau. Quand à ce moment… Je sentie deux bras venir s'enlacer à ma taille. Je sursauta légèrement de surprise et ouvrit soudainement mes yeux pour voir que… C'était les bras de Gabriel qui entouraient ma taille ! L'Archange Cadet venait d'apparaitre derrière moi, ses bras étaient enlacer autour de ma taille et je pouvais deviner à son contact qu'il était totalement nu ! J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire de partir… J'aurais peut-être dû le repousser… Et pourtant, je ne fis rien de tout ça. Une fois l'effet de la surprise passer, je me détendis légèrement et le laissa faire. Je lui fis un petit sourire un peu gênée, tout en posant mes mains sur ses avant-bras qui m'entouraient. En voyant que je ne le repoussais pas, Gabriel se rapprocha un peu plus de moi et déposa quelques bisous sur ma nuque en douceur.

Je me sentie frissonner entre ses bras, alors que je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Des bisous sur ma nuque avait toujours été l'un de mes points faibles pour me faire adoucir… Et je savais que Gabriel en était parfaitement conscient. Il savait comment s'y prendre pour que je sois à sa mercie, pour que je baisse mes gardes et me laisse faire.

« -Gabriel… » Dit-je dans un demi murmur.

Mais avant même que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre que son nom, l'Archange Cadet me prit doucement par mes épaules, faisant en sorte de me faire tourner vers lui. Je me sentie rougir un peu, timide de ma nudité malgré qu'il m'avait déjà vue nue plusieurs fois. Mais je fini par me détendre un peu, puis sans un mot il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes en un baiser à la fois fougueux et passionné. Sans résistée, je répondis à son baiser avec la même fougue et passion tout en mettant mes bras autour de son cou. Je ferma doucement les yeux et me colla un peu plus à lui, laissant ses mains se poser sur mes hanches. Notre baiser se fit un peu plus langoureux et sensuelle, alors que je glissa l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux devenue humide par l'eau de la douche. Après quelques secondes, je sentie Gabriel mettre l'un de ses bras sous moi et l'autre dans mon dos pour me soulever entre ses bras. Je me retrouva alors à moitié plaquer contre le mur de la douche, dans les bras de l'Archange Cadet. Mais je ne cherchais pas à le repousser, au contraire, j'enroula même mes jambes autour de sa taille sans rompe notre baiser. L'eau nous coula sur le corps, mais je pouvais sentir que la chaleur montait en moi… Et cela n'était pas seulement dû à l'eau, mais aussi à cause du rapprochement que j'avais avec Gabriel. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévue que la situation ira si loin mais… Ce qui suivit, je savais que Gabriel le désirais autant que moi !

Environs trente minutes plus tard, j'arrêta l'eau de la douche et en sortie. Sourire aux lèvres et respiration légèrement précipitée, je m'enroula dans une serviette de couleur violette pour séchée mon corps. Gabriel sortie de la douche peu de temps après moi, avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres et le souffle également un peu précipité. Il s'enroula dans une serviette rouge tout en me jetant un regard en billet en me regardant de la tête aux pieds.

« -Pour une premier douche ensemble, ont peux dire que c'était magique. » Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil enjôleur.

Je rigola un peu et lui souris. Je m'approcha de lui et me mise sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser d'un baiser à la fois fougueux et passionner. Gabriel parue un peu surprit, car d'habitude mes baisers sont plutôt timide, mais là… J'y avais été à sa façon et sans gêne ! Mais une fois la surprise passer, l'Archange Cadet répondue à mon baiser de la même façon.

« -Moui… Magique est le mot exacte. » Dit-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil enjôleuse à mon tour.

Gabriel eut un sourire bêta qui me fit rigoler doucement. Je laissa tomber ma serviette au sol, sans gêne de me retrouver à poile devant lui. Je pouvais sentir que Gabriel m'observais, mais cela ne me gênais pas vraiment… Peut-être que je m'étais simplement habituée à ses manies ? Et qu'au final, je me plaisais bien à le faire rêvassé un peu.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'avais terminée de m'habiller. Je souris à Gabriel à mes côtés, qui avait enfilé son boxer ainsi que sa paire de jeans, mais qui était toujours torse nu. Je me plaça devant le miroir pour démêlées mes cheveux, alors que Gabriel se mit près de moi devant le miroir pour placer ses cheveux en les démêlant avec ses doigts. C'est marrant, quand je le voyais comme ça à mes côtés, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'ont agissaient comme un couple qui se connaissaient depuis toujours. Je me sentais vraiment bien avec lui à mes côtés, et je le savais aussi heureux avec moi.

Quand j'eu terminée de séchées et démêlées mes cheveux, je fis une couette haute en laissant quelques mèches rebelles y tombés ici et là. Puis je me maquilla un peu pour faire jolie sans trop en faire, je me mise aussi un peu de mon parfum favoris de marque ''PlayBoy''. Et au moment où j'alla mettre à mon cou le collier en or en forme de cœur que Gabriel m'avais offert pour Noël, je remarqua dans le reflet du miroir que l'Archange Cadet c'était un peu rapprocher se plaçant derrière moi. Il me sourit d'un air adoucit et me prit doucement le collier des mains, je lui rendis son sourire adoucis et le laissa faire… Il souleva doucement mes cheveux alors que je pencha doucement la tête pour qu'il puisse me mettre le collier à mon cou.

« -J'ai bien fait de te l'acheter… Ce collier te va à merveille. » Me sourit-il en regardant mon reflet dans le miroir.

Je me sentie touchée par son compliment. Je me tourna doucement vers lui et lui fis un doux sourire en disant en douceur :

« -Merci… »

Gabriel me sourit en retour et s'approcha de moi en me donnant un baiser sur mon front. Je souris un peu plus à son geste tout en lui donnant une caresse sur l'une de ses joues.

« -Bon… Je ferais bien de sortir. Sinon, les autres vont avoir des soupçons de nous voir absent tous les deux si longtemps. » Dit-je avec un sourire en coins.

« -Mouais… T'as raison. Ont se voit tout à l'heure. » Dit-il avec le même sourire en coins.

Je lui donna un dernier bisou, puis je sortie de la salle de bain, tout en refermant doucement la porte derrière moi. Le sourire aux lèvres, je me dirigeas vers la cuisine, tout en me disant que j'appréciais vraiment la complicité entre Gabriel et moi…


	45. Chapitre 45

_**Chapitre 45 : Moment de pitié et moment de méfiance.**_

Les jours et les semaines s'écoulèrent de nouveaux. Mine de rien, nous étions déjà rendue le 15 Mars ! Dans quelques jours, cela alla être ma fête. Mais bon, à par Danielle personne savais ma date de fête. Et personnellement, cela ne me dérangeais pas vraiment de ne pas être fêter. L'important, c'était que je me sentais toujours autant heureuse dans cet Univers, qui à mes yeux était aussi devenue le mien maintenant. Rien d'inhabituelle n'avait troublé la routine. Sam et Dean continuaient leurs chasses habituelles contre les créatures surnaturelles, avec parfois l'aide de Castiel. Sinon, Danielle et moi continuons aussi nos entrainements Angéliques avec l'aide de Castiel, Lucifer et Gabriel, ainsi que nos entrainements côté combat avec Dean et Sam. D'ailleurs, celons les frères Winchesters et les trois Anges, ont étaient de plus en plus douées. Sam et Dean commençaient même à nous laisser faire nos entrainements seules parfois, nous laissant utiliser les armes au sous-sol à notre guise. Et bientôt, celons Castiel, Lucifer et Gabriel, Danielle et moi allons même pouvoir avoir notre propre lame Céleste. Mais bon, pas tout de suite, il était encore trop tôt. En gros, rien n'avait vraiment changé.

Bref…

Je venais tout juste de me réveiller, sortant peu à peu du monde des rêves. Je m'étira doucement, tel un chat sortant de sa sieste. Puis doucement, je papionna des paupières et ouvrit mes yeux. Je remarqua aussitôt l'absence de Gabriel et de Lucifer, il y avait que Danielle dans le lit avec moi. Je souris d'un air adoucis en regardant un moment ma p'tite amie dormir. Elle était toujours aussi mignonne, même quand elle dormait. C'était rare, que je me réveille avant elle. Moi qui normalement adorais faire la grasse matinée. Je resta quelques minutes allongée près de Danielle, avant de enfin me décidé à me lever. J'enfila mes lunette, puis je me pris du linge propre avec l'intention d'aller prendre une douche pour mieux me réveiller. Environs 15 minutes plus tard, je venais tout juste de terminée de prendre ma douche. J'enfila une paire de jeans noir, avec une chemise à manches courtes carottés aux couleurs noir et vert très foncé. Je me fis une couette haute avec mon élastique rouge, tout en laissant quelques mèches rebelles y tomber ici et là. Puis à mon cou je mise mon collier en or en forme de cœur que Gabriel m'avais offert pour Noël. Une fois terminée, je sortie de la salle de bain et marcha en direction de la cuisine et salle à manger pour prendre mon déjeuner. Suite à mon déjeuner, j'alla au sous-sol à la salle d'entrainement, pour m'entrainer au tire. Avec un flingue à la main, je m'amusais à visé une cible à quelques mètres de moi. Mais, quelques minutes plus tard… Je sentie une présence derrière moi. Je fronça doucement les sourcils et fit doucement volte-face. Je remarqua alors la présence de Lucifer, qui était doucement appuyer contre le mur près de la porte. Les bras croisés sur son torse, un fin sourire aux coins de ses lèvres et ses yeux d'un bleu d'acier fixement fixer sur moi.

« -Oh… Hello, Lucifer. » Dit-je amicalement en lui faisant un petit sourire.

« -Hello, Cath'. » Dit-il de sa voix calme.

J'abaissa doucement mon flingue que je posa sur le dessus d'une table un peu plus loin, puis je souris un peu plus alors que l'Archange Déchu tourna lentement ses yeux en direction de la cible sur laquelle j'étais en train de me pratiquer au tire avant son arriver.

« -Je vois que tu t'améliore de jour en jour. » Dit-il malicieusement avec un fin sourire aux coins de ses lèvres tout en rapportant ses yeux sur moi.

« -Mouais… Je m'améliore et je vise mieux qu'avant. » Dit-je souriante en regardant un moment la cible à mon tour.

« -Tu n'as jamais pensé à faire un essaye sur une cible de chair et d'os au lieu de simple papier ou carton ? Je serais curieux de voir comment tu te débrouille. » Dit Lucifer toujours aussi calme.

Je retourna mon attention sur lui et fronça les sourcils un peu intriguer. Je le vue qui m'observa avec intensité, tout en étirant un peu plus son sourire en un sourire en coins pas très rassurant. Son regard et son sourire me mise un peu en gardes. Malgré qu'avec le temps j'avais apprise à lui faire confiance, une partie de moi demeurait toujours en alerte intérieurement. Il restait Le Diable en chair et en os, le plus grand ''méchant'' de toute l'histoire ! En remarquant ma pointe de méfiance face à la situation, l'Archange Déchu inclina doucement la tête en m'accordant un sourire plus adoucit.

« -Rassure toi, rien de bien méchant… Juste histoire de tester de quoi tu serais vraiment capable face à une cible de chair et d'os, maintenant que tu est plus fort et plus entrainer. Si tu est d'accord, je peux te mener à un endroit où ont pourraient faire un teste à ce sujet. » Dit-il sans me quitté des yeux tout en s'approchant de quelques pas en ma direction.

J'étais sur mes gardes, mais aussi intriguer par ce qu'il disait. J'aurais peut-être dû refuser et ne pas écouter ce qu'il disait ? Mais c'était plus fort que moi, ma curiosité avais pris le dessus. J'étais curieuse de quel genre de teste il voulait me faire faire. J'hésita un petit moment avant de hocher positivement la tête, pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais d'accord de le suivre pour faire le fameux teste qu'il me proposait. Lucifer parue sourire un peu plus et me fit signe de fermer mes yeux.

J'avala ma salive, un peu nerveuse. Mais je décida de lui faire confiance et je ferma alors mes yeux. Je sentie l'une des mains de l'Archange Déchu se poser doucement sur l'une de mes épaules… J'entendis un petit bruissement de battement d'ailes… Puis un petit vent venu me chatouiller le visage… Signe que Lucifer nous téléportaient…

Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentie que la température était un peu plus fraiche et un peu humide. Je papionna un instant des paupières pour m'habituer à l'ambiance mal éclairer de l'endroit où nous étions. Je regarda autour et réalisa qu'ont étaient dans un couloir qui m'était totalement inconnue. Les murs, le sol et même le plafond étaient fait en pierre sombre. Sur les murs, il y avait quelques torches en feu pour éclairées ici et là. Mais cela était la seule lumière présente. En n'en juger par l'ambiance glacial, j'en conclue aussi que ses torches en flamme étaient aussi la seule source de chaleur de cet endroit. Des hurlements lointains pouvaient se faire entendre le long du couloir. Cela ne me rassurait pas trop.

« -Où sommes-nous ? » Dit-je en regardant toujours autour en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« -C'est l'un des endroits que j'utilise pour garder mes Démons qui sont désobéissant. C'est un peu comme une prison, où je punis ceux et celles qui oses me désobéir ou s'opposer à moi. » Dit Lucifer calmement.

Je reposa mon attention sur lui, un peu en garde.

« -Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ? » Dit-je pas très rassurer.

Lucifer eut un fin sourire en coin. Il se rapprocha de moi et mit l'un de ses bras autour de mes épaules, tout en me guidant le long du couloir. Je me laissa donc guider, malgré ma méfiance d'aller plus loin dans ce couloir pas très rassurant.

« -Tss-tss-tss… Allons, détend-toi, Cath' ! J'ai toujours ressentie que tu gardais un peu de méfiance à mon égard, mais tu as tort. C'est pas moi le méchant, je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Je veux simplement t'aider à t'améliorer. Je t'est dit un peu plus tôt que j'aurais été curieux de voir ce que tu étais capable sur une vraie cible, autre que en carton ou en papier. Je me suis donc dit que… T'offrir une cible fait de vrai chair et d'os sur laquelle tu pourras te défouler seras beaucoup mieux ! Et quoi de mieux que de se défouler sur mes Démons qui m'ont désobéit ! » Dit-il malicieusement.

Je commença peu à peu à comprendre ce que Lucifer voulait me faire faire. Il voulait me faire défouler sur quelqu'un de réel et pas seulement une cible en carton ou en papier ! Et honnêtement, j'ignorais si cela alla vraiment être une si bonne idée. J'aurais jamais dû accepter de faire ce teste. C'était idiot et je me sentais pas prête à ce genre de situation. Plus ont avançaient dans le couloir et plus les hurlements lointains semblaient se faire plus proche. Après un moment, ont arriva au bout du couloir face à une grande porte. Tout en gardant toujours l'un de ses bras autour de mes épaules, Lucifer ouvrit la porte en question de son autre main. Il me guida de nouveau à l'intérieur d'un nouveau couloir. Mais, ce que je vue par la suite m'arracha un nouveau frisson. Tout le long du nouveau couloir, il y avait plusieurs petites cellules avec des barreaux de fer, avec dans chacune des cellules une personne. La plus part des personnes dans les cellules étaient déjà en mauvaises états, voir quasiment mourantes. Certaines gémissaient dans leurs cellules ou hurlaient, alors que d'autres étaient tout simplement replier sur eux même en ce balançant d'avant à arrière le regard dans le vide. D'autres tendaient les bras à travers leurs barreaux pour tenter d'en sortir, d'autres nous suppliaient de les laisser sortir. Sans doutes tous des Démons qui avaient osé faire quelque chose qui avait déplus à Lucifer. J'avala nerveusement ma salive en restant près de Lucifer qui gardait l'un de ses bras autour de moi. Lucifer semblait calme et détendue face à eux, mais moi ils me faisaient plutôt peine à voir. Après quelques minutes de marches, Lucifer me fit arrêter face à une cellule. Un peu sur mes gardes, je regarda le Démon qui était dans la cellule en question. Assit au sol, ses vêtements poussiéreux, avec un collier de chaine enchainé à son cou, la lèvre inférieure ensanglanté, se balançant d'avant à derrière le regard dans le vide. C'est alors que je le reconnue…

« -Crowley… ?! » Dit-je dans un demi-murmur avec étonnement.

Le Démon sursauta légèrement, se figeant un instant tout en arrêtant de ce balancer. Il redressa lentement sa tête en ma direction et croisa mon regard durant un bref moment. Oui, c'était bel et bien Crowley ! Mais… Il faisait vraiment peine à voir. Même si je le portais pas vraiment dans mon cœur après ce qu'il m'avait endurée à moi et Danielle, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir pitié de lui. Crowley cligna des yeux et tourna ses yeux vers Lucifer à mes côtés. Le Démon parue frissonner et abaissa le regard sans rien dire.

« -N'ai pas pitié de lui, il n'as que ce qu'il mérite. Toutefois, ce n'est pas à lui que je pensais pour ta cible en chair et d'os. Je préfère le garder comme gentil petit chien-chien, pour l'instant. Mais… Si tu souhaite te défouler un peu, je peux bien t'ouvrir la porte de sa cellule. » Dit Lucifer avec amusement.

Pendant un bref moment, je fus vaguement tenter d'accepter l'offre de me défouler un peu. Mais… La pitié prit de nouveau dessus sur moi. Je fis signe que non de la tête, tout en détournant de nouveau le regard de sur Crowley.

« -Très bien… Alors, passons directement à son voisin de cellule. C'est lui que je veux te présenter pour ta cible de chair et d'os. » Dit Lucifer en haussant les épaules comme si rien n'était.

L'Archange Déchu n'accorda même pas un regard à Crowley, comme si il était qu'un vulgaire déchet ! Je remarqua que Crowley redressa légèrement la tête pour me jeter un regard discrètement. Je lui fis un regard qui laissa voir une pointe de pitié à son égard. Être traiter comme le gentil chien de Lucifer, cela ne devais pas être très agréable. La main que Lucifer avait de nouveau posée sur l'une de mes épaules pour que je le suit de près rapporta toutefois mon attention vers lui. Je détourna alors mes yeux de Crowley puis suivie de nouveau Lucifer sans un mot. Ont fit que quelques pas, car ont arriva à la cellule voisine dans laquelle il y avait un autre Démon tout aussi mal en point que les autres. Une fois face à l'autre cellule, Lucifer retira sa main de sur mon épaule et fit un signe de main pour ouvrir la cellule du Démon en question qui était assis au sol. Assit au sol, avec un collier en en chaine semblable à celui que avait Crowley autour du cou, il fredonnait une chanson ce balançant d'avant à derrière. Mais à notre arriver, le Démon en question jeta un regard craintif vers Lucifer. Il sursauta légèrement et parue encore plus craintif en voyant qu'ont rentraient dans sa cellule.

« -Non… Non ! Pitié… Mon Maître, j'en n'ai assez… J'ai eu ma leçon… Pitié… » Se mit alors à supplier le Démon en rampant à genoux aux pieds de Lucifer.

Lucifer lui fit un rictus en coins, pas très rassurant.

« -Tu as tenté de libéré Crowley de sa cellule, avec l'espoir qu'il reprend le contrôle. La trahison doit être punie ! Mais cette fois, la situation sera un peu différente pour toi, Démon. Un nouveau châtiment t'attend. Cath'… À toi de voir comment le punir. » Dit calmement l'Archange Déchu.

Je jeta un regard un peu troublée vers Lucifer. Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas du tout comment m'y prendre et surtout, je ressentais toujours cette pitié en moi. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'en prendre à quelqu'un juste par plaisir. Ce n'était pas dans ma nature. Je regarda vers le Démon en question qui me supplia du regard de ne rien faire. Ça fut encore plus difficile pour moi. Je détourna le regard pas du tout à l'aise, me mettant à fixer le sol.

« -Je… Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée. Je… Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas faire ça. » Dit-je à Lucifer le regard toujours baiser au sol.

Je sentie le regard de Lucifer ce poser sur moi. Je l'entendis soupirer alors qu'il s'approcha de moi. Je sentie ses mains se poser sur chacune de mes épaules, il était dans mon dos pencher en ma direction alors qu'il murmura à mon oreille :

« -Allons Cath'… Je sait que tu en serais capable. Je t'est observé, tu as une grande force en toi. Tu est prête ! Il suffit de laisser cette force se libéré de toi. »

« -Non… Je ne peux pas… » Dit-je nerveusement en sentant mon cœur battre à toute vitesse.

Je sentie l'emprise de Lucifer se resserrer légèrement sur mes épaules. Il ne semblait pas apprécier du tout le fait que je refuse de me laisser aller en torturant ce Démon.

« - Si tu n'est pas capable d'attaquer un Démon sans défense, comment pourras-tu le faire une fois sur le vrai Terrain ?! » Dit-il avec agacement.

Je releva doucement le regard toujours un peu troublé. Je regarda le pauvre Démon qui me faisait tellement pitié, puis tourna doucement la tête sur le côté vers Lucifer. Je croisa le regard glacial de l'Archange Déchu qui me regarda intensément.

« -Ça aurais été différent si il m'aurais attaqué ou si je serais en danger de mort. Mais là, ce Démon m'as rien fait du tout. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature de torturé quelqu'un, juste comme ça pour me défouler. S'il te plaît… J'aimerais rentrée maintenant. » Dit-je un peu inquiète de sa réaction.

L'Archange Déchu roula des yeux avec un nouveau soupir. Il retira ses mains de sur mes épaules et s'approcha alors du pauvre Démon. Lucifer fit un simple petit mouvement de main qui fit revoler violamment le pauvre Démon contre le mur de sa cellule ! Il fit un autre mouvement de main et le cou du Démon se brisa net ! Je sursauta en en grimaçant légèrement en entendant le bruit des os du cou du Démon se briser, alors que le Démon tomba sur le sol mort ! Je fixa un moment le corps sans vie du Démon et releva nerveusement mes yeux vers Lucifer qui me fixait toujours intensément.

« -J'aurais pensé que te défouler sur un Démon ferais ton bonheur, mais faut croire que non. Tu as ton côté innocente qui te fait avoir de la pitié pour eux. » Dit-il toutefois plus calme.

« -Je suis désoler. C'est juste que… Ce n'est pas dans ma nature de torturer comme ça, même un Démon. » Dit-je doucement.

« -Mouais… Les humains ont toujours été un peu trop sentimentaux. » Dit-il avec une petite grimace.

Ses paroles me mise un peu plus en méfiance à son égard. J'abaissa le regard vers le sol.

« -Bon... Aller, ont rentre. » Dit-il en finissant par hausser les épaules.

J'hocha doucement la tête et me plaça près de lui pour me laisser téléporter avec lui jusqu'au Bunker…


	46. Chapitre 46

_**Chapitre 46 : Petite accusation.**_

Quand Lucifer et moi retournions au Bunker, j'étais toujours un peu troubler et sur mes gardes face à ce qui venait de se passer. Mais bon, je fis mon possible pour chasser tout ça de mon esprit. L'Archange Déchu et moi-même montions au salon, où ont y retrouva Danielle en train de lire sagement un livre et Gabriel sur le canapé voisin en train de regarder la télévision d'un air ennuyer. Mais dès notre arriver dans la pièce, l'Archange Cadet parue retrouver son sourire en posant ses yeux dorés sur moi.

« -Tien, vous voilà enfin vous deux. Mais où étiez-vous passer ?! » Dit Gabriel avec un air faussement boudeur.

Lucifer eut un petit ricanement en haussant un sourcil face à l'air boudeur de son petit frère.

« -Ça va, détend toi… Ont étaient simplement aller faire un tour. » Dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement.

Gabriel se leva de son canapé et se dirigeas vers moi, prenant un air charmeur face à moi. Il me regarda un moment de la tête aux pieds avant de poser ses mains sur mes hanches et de m'embrasser en pleine bouche de façon fougueuse et passionnée à la fois ! Je fus un peu surprise par se soudain baiser, mais j'y répondis sans la moindre hésitation tout en mettant mes bras autour de son cou et une main dans ses cheveux. Heureusement que Dean, Sam et Castiel n'étaient pas présents. Car ce soudain élan d'affection les aurait sans nul doute étonnés.

« -Oh pitié ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer à vous minoucher. P'tit frère, ya la chambre pour ce genre de contact ! » Se plaignit Lucifer en roulant des yeux.

Gabriel et moi rompions notre baiser et je me sentie rougir un peu alors que Gabriel ricana tout bas. Mais malgré ses paroles, l'Archange Déchu alla s'assoir près de Danielle et lui adressa un sourire en coin à son tour avant de l'embrasser tout aussi passionnément.

« -Mouais… Tu peux bien parler ! » Ricana Gabriel.

Danielle et Lucifer rompirent leur baiser et rigola un peu de la situation. Je souris doucement, mais intérieurement j'étais toujours un peu troubler. Et Gabriel parue le ressentir, car il me regarda de son regard intense qui voulait dire qu'il ressentait que quelque chose me tracassait.

« -J'ai un truc important à te dire en privé… Tu viens, Cath' ? » Fini par dire l'Archange Cadet.

Je lui jeta un regard intriguer, mais hocha doucement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'alla le suivre. Je laissa alors Danielle avec Lucifer, qui semblait d'humeur très câlin envers elle. Mais bon, je m'étais habituée de les voir ensembles. Tout comme Danielle c'était habituée à me voir très proche de Gabriel. L'Archange Cadet me prise doucement par la main et m'entraina en direction de la porte de sortie et entrée du Bunker. Je prise mon manteau au passage, car dehors il faisait encore un peu froid, puis ont sortis dehors et ont se mis à marcher tranquillement sur le Terrain du Bunker. Un petit silence s'installa, alors que je marchais près de Gabriel en lui tenant toujours sa main en regardant le sol.

« -Bon… Tu va me dire ce qui te tracasse ? » Dit-il en douceur.

Je redressa doucement mes yeux en sa direction et tenta de dire un peu mal à l'aise :

« -Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. »

Gabriel soupira doucement et me fit un petit sourire en disant :

« -Je te connais, tu sais… Je sais quand quelque chose te tracasse, ma belle. »

Je sourit un peu nerveusement et baissa le regard, ne savant pas très bien comment expliquer la situation.

« -C'est à propos de Lucifer ? » Questionna-il en douceur en remarquant ma nervosité.

J'hocha doucement positivement la tête et me mordis la lèvre inférieure. J'arrêta de marcher et prise parole un peu nerveuse :

« -Ce matin, je suis aller à la salle d'entrainement pour me pratiquer au tire. Tout allait bien mais… Peu de temps après, Lucifer est arrivé. Il… Il m'as proposé de me pratiquer sur autre chose que de simple cible de papier et carton. Il m'as proposé de me mener à une endroit, me disant qu'il alla pouvoir m'aider à faire le test si je le souhaitais. Donc, j'ai accepté de le suivre. Mais… Ce ne s'est pas passé exactement comme il l'aurait voulue je crois, et… Cela l'as énervé. »

Gabriel plissa légèrement les yeux et me regarda attentivement, gardant silence pour m'encourager à continuer. Le regard toujours baiser, je continua alors à expliquer :

« -Il m'avais amené à un de ses repaire secret qu'il utilise garder enfermer ses Démons désobéissant. Ils sont une bonne trentaine, à être enfermer là-bas tous dans de petites cellules et mal en points ! Vraiment, ils me font peines à voire… Je me rappelle encore de leurs horribles hurlements, d cette odeur de mort qui y régnait… J'ai… J'ai commencé à regretter d'avoir accepté de le suivre. J'y est même vue Crowley, j'ai vue ce qu'il est devenue et il fait vraiment peine à voir. Le pauvre, il est devenu le petit chien-chien de Lucifer et il ne semble pas du tout en bonne forme. Lucifer m'as proposé de me défouler un peu sur lui, si je le voulais. Mais… Mais eut pitié, j'ai refusé de lui faire subir quoi que ce soit. Alors ensuite… Lucifer m'as guidé à la cellule voisine d'un autre Démon. Ce Démon était encore plus mal en point… Il a carrément supplié Lucifer, qu'il en pouvait plus. Mais Lucifer n'as rien voulue entendre et il me l'as même offert comme ''pushing-Bag'', pour que je me sert de ce pauvre Démon comme cible de chair et d'os ! »

Je sentie les larmes me monter aux yeux. Gabriel semblait me regarder avec intensité.

« -Tu as accepter ? » Dit-il toujours aussi doux envers moi.

« -Non… Je n'ai pas pû. J'ai expliqué à Lucifer que ce n'était tout simplement pas dans ma nature, de torturer quelqu'un même un Démon, juste comme ça sans raison. » Dit-je la voix tremblante.

Gabriel parue se sentir mal de me voir aussi sous le choque avec les larmes aux yeux. Il se rapprocha doucement de moi et me serra contre lui. Je me laissa doucement attiré entre ses bras et laissa quelques larmes couler avant de rajouté toujours la voix un peu tremblante :

« -Lucifer à insister, mais voyant que je refusais toujours… Alors il a tué lui-même le Démon de sa propre main ! La manière qu'il l'a tué, c'était si froid et sans émotions… Je… J'avoue avoir eu un peu peur de lui, surtout qu'il ne semblait pas apprécier le fait que j'aille refuser de tué moi-même ce pauvre Démon. C'était terrible, Gabriel… J'ai encore l'image de Lucifer, tuant froidement ce Démon qui me hante l'esprit… Ses hurlements… Les gémissements qui supplient… »

Gabriel ressera doucement son emprise autour de moi, me caressant doucement les cheveux et le dos d'un geste réconfortant.

« -J'ai bien peur que mon frère garde un côté bien sombre et sanguinaire en lui. Il est comme ça et c'est tout. Mais l'important, c'est que tu ne t'as pas laissé influencer par lui. Tu vois… Tu n'est pas comme lui et c'est bien. Tu as sû garder ton sang-froid, tu as fait exactement ce qui fallait. » Dit-il en douceur.

Les paroles de l'Archange Cadet eurent le Don de me rassurer et me faire sentir mieux. À sa manière, il m'avait de nouveau remonté le moral. Je resta un moment entre ses bras tout en séchant mes larmes, puis je me sentie un peu mieux.

« -Ça va mieux ? » Dit-il après un moment en me faisant un doux sourire.

« -Oui, merci Gaby'. » Dit-je en douceur avec reconnaissance en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Je me mise sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un petit bisou sur ses lèvres pour le remercier. Il répondit à mon baiser et me sourit en retour. Ont continua à marcher un moment tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Peu à peu, j'avais fini par retrouver le sourire totalement, l'esprit plus joyeux. Un peu plus tard, ont retourna au Bunker l'air plus joyeux. Ont retourna au salon. Lucifer et Danielle n'y étaient plus, mais bon. Pas grave. Je m'assise tranquillement sur le canapé près de Gabriel qui avait mis un bras autour de mes épaules l'air détendue. Ont se mis à zappés d'un poste de télévision à un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ont tombe sur une émission de gags marrants. J'adorais ce genre d'émission marrante, tout comme Gabriel.

Environs 45 minutes plus tard, des pas se firent entendre et la voix familière de Dean se fit entendre :

« -J'en n'ai marre, cette fois j'en n'ai par-dessus la tête ! »

Intriguer part le tont de voix agacer de l'ainé des Winchester, Gabriel et moi redressons la tête en sa direction.

« -Eh bien, eh bien… Qu'est-ce que tu as à t'énerver comme ça, Deanou' ? » Questionna Gabriel avec un rictus en coins.

« -Oh tu le sait très bien, espèce d'emplumée de malheur ! J'ai une seul règle : Il ne faut jamais toucher à mon bébé ! Et toi, tu as osé faire des cochonneries à l'intérieure en mon absence ! »

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu me raconte… J'ai rien fait du tout dans ton impala-Chérie ! J'y est même pas poser les pieds. » Dit Gabriel en haussant un sourcil ne savant visiblement pas de quoi Dean parlait.

« -Oh vraiment ?! Et tu peux m'expliquer alors pourquoi j'ai trouvé les vitres de mon bébé toutes embuées avec une trace de main de femme sur la vitre arrière… Et qu'en plus de ça, j'ai retrouvé ça coincé dans la banquette arrière ! » S'emporta Dean.

Il leva sa main droite et laissa tomber sur le sol aux pieds de Gabriel trois emballages de bonbons. Gabriel regarda les emballages de bonbons et haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin, avant de lever un regard provocateur et moqueur vers Dean.

« -Tu as fait des cochonneries avec l'une de tes jolies Illusions dans MA voiture, avoue-le espèce de pervers ! » S'emporta de nouveau Dean.

« -Hé oh, je répète que j'ai rien fait du tout dans ta voiture ! J'y peux rien pour les emballages de bonbons. C'est peut-être juste de vieux emballages qui y trainaient depuis un bout de temps. Héhé, tu devrais garder ta voiture plus propre. Et pour la trace de main de femme sur ta vitre arrière, ce n'est pas l'une de mes Illusions, j'ai arrêté ce genre de délire depuis quelques temps. » Sourit Gabriel moqueusement.

« -Je suis sûr que c'est toi ! » Dit Dean avec agacement.

Gabriel soupira avec agacement et se leva en faisant maintenant face à Dean.

« -Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu m'accuse ?! » Dit Gabriel avec agacement à son tour.

« -Parce que je sait que j'ai raison ! » Dit Dean aussi agacé.

« -Tu sais quoi ? Tu commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs, Dean Winchester ! » Dit Gabriel le regard brillant de défit.

Je les regarda tour à tour qui se défiaient du regard. Oulà… Ils étaient très énerver, je pouvais le sentir. Je décida alors d'intervenir, de peur que ça va un peu trop loin.

« -Dean… Calme-toi, je comprend que ça porte à confusion avec les emballages de bonbons et tout ça mais, je ne crois pas que Gabriel y est pour quelques choses cette fois-ci. Puisqu'il… Il était avec moi depuis ce matin. » Dit-je en douceur.

Gabriel fit un sourire triomphant alors que Dean soupira. Il jeta un dernier regard noir à Gabriel, puis il quitta le salon en se dirigeant vers la cuisine l'air toujours un peu énervé. Au même moment où il quitta le salon, Danielle et Lucifer arriva dans la pièce alors que Dean donna un petit coup d'épaule à Lucifer au passage.

« -Eh bah, il est de mauvais poil Dean. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Dit Danielle en regardant Dean partir plus loin.

« -Mouais… Il a accusé Gabriel à tort, pour un truc qu'il n'a même pas fait ! » Dit-je avec un sourire un peu gêner.

« -Ah… Et de quoi il t'accuse ? » Dit Lucifer intriguer en regardant vers son petit frère.

« -Il crois que j'ai fait des cochonneries dans son Impala avec l'une de mes Illusions ! Tout ça parce qu'il a trouvé ses vitres de voiture embuées avec une trace de main de femme dans la vitre arrière, puis il à trouver de vieux emballages de bonbons coincer dans la banquette arrière. Du coup, ce crétin s'imagine que c'est moi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai arrêté mes délires avec mes Illusions depuis que notre relation à quatre à commencer plus sérieusement. » Dit Gabriel en roulant des yeux.

Je remarqua Danielle et Lucifer échanger un regard. Danielle devenues aussi rouge qu'une tomate, alors que Lucifer se grata la nuque l'air un peu gêner de la situation. Gabriel et moi-même, ont fronça les sourcils un peu intriguer de leur réaction. Mais… Ont fini par comprendre, que en fait, c'était eux deux les coupable !

« -Oh… Je vois. » Comprit Gabriel avec un sourire en coin qui en disait long.

« -Tout s'explique… » Dit-je avec amusement.

« -Mouais… Bon, désoler, si Dean a pété les plombs en s'imaginant que c'était toi, Gabriel. » Dit Lucifer en guise d'excuse.

« -Pour nous faire pardonner, je te ferais un gâteau chocolat avec crème fouetté. » Dit Danielle avec un sourire d'excuse et l'air un peu gêner.

« -Hmmm… Très bien. Avec un gâteau chocolat avec crème fouetté, alors je veux bien tout pardonner. » Dit Gabriel avec amusement.

« -Tssssssh… Gourmand ! Je me demande comment tu fait pour manger tant de sucreries sans même grossir ! » Dit-je avec amusement.

Je rigola doucement en lui donnant une petite tape sur son ventre en douceur.

« -Héhé, oh ça, c'est mon p'tit secret. » Ricana-t-il en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Le reste de la journée et de la soirée se passa très bien…


	47. Chapitre 47

_**Chapitre 47 : Relaxation.**_

Quelques nouveaux jours c'était écouler. Nous étions maintenant le 20 Mars. Cela faisait quelques jours que nous n'avions pas vue Castiel au Bunker. Mais bon, celons les frères Winchester, il avait une affaire urgente à régler. Cela m'intriguait, mais je n'avais pas insisté me disant que l'Ange alla bien revenir tôt ou tard. Sinon, c'était la routine habituelle. Sam et Dean étaient souvent partie en chasse, Lucifer avait parfois commencé à disparaitre quelques heures hors du Bunker mais semblait malgré tout toujours revenir et rester en contact avec nous tous, puis Gabriel semblait commencer à un peu trop s'ennuyer au Bunker mais il y restait malgré tout. Pour le cas de Danielle et moi, ont n'avaient pas vraiment le choix de rester au Bunker. En gros, la routine habituelle continuait.

Cette après-midi là, je me trouvais tranquillement assise au salon avec Danielle en traine de regarder la télévision. Nous étions pour le moment seules au Bunker. Sam et Dean étaient sur une affaire de chasse, Castiel n'était pas revenue depuis près de trois jours, Lucifer avait disparue du Bunker depuis ce matin, puis Gabriel était partie faire le plein de friandises pour se désennuyer un peu. Alors pour le moment, Danielle et moi étions seule à seule. Danielle était doucement blottie dans mes bras avec sa tête accotée sur mon épaule, alors que j'avais enroulé un de mes bras autour de son cou en accotant ma tête par-dessus la sienne.

« -Tu sais… J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que nous n'avions pas passé une journée toutes les deux, seule à seule comme ça juste à relaxer. » Dit Danielle avec amusement.

« -Oui, c'est vrai que ça fait un bout de temps. Il est vrai que d'habitude, nous sommes toujours avec Lucifer et Gabriel également. » Dit-je aussi amusée.

« -En effet ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de Gabriel… Tu te sens toujours aussi bien avec lui ? » Dit-elle en douceur.

Je souris adoucit tout en disant en douceur :

« -Oh oui… Gaby' est quelqu'un de vraiment adorable. Héhé, je te l'accorde, il est un peu pervers parfois et il fait beaucoup de sous-entendue qui en laisse imaginer long, sans oublier son humour très particulier mais… J'ai fini par m'y faire. Derrière ses airs de pervers et de celui qui ce fou du monde entier, il est tout le contraire. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Il est très attentionné, à l'écoute, un peu surprotecteur parfois, mais c'est juste très mignon je trouve. Et je dois avouer que ma situation que j'ai avec lui entre séduction et taquinerie, ça me plais beaucoup. »

« -Il est vrai que vous êtes mignons à voir. Toujours en traine de vous chamailler comme des gamins et à vous faire les yeux doux à la fois. » Sourit Danielle.

« -Moui, il est adorable. Et toi alors… Ça va toujours bien avec Lucifer ? » Dit-je en lui souriant.

« -Oh oui… Luci' est aussi quelqu'un d'adorable. Il semble un peu plus discret, contrairement à Gabriel qui montre qu'il adore le contact humain. Mais bon, c'est juste ça façon d'être. Car malgré qu'il soit plus discret, je peux voir comment il agit avec moi. Tous ses petits gestes attentionnés à mon égard… Ses regards protecteurs… Cette manie qu'il a de me dévoré du regard parfois… Il est plus discret que Gabriel envers toi, mais je sais tout ce qu'il fait pour moi. Et je trouve ça adorable. Il est aussi attentionné, à l'écoute et un peu surprotecteur parfois. Mais je trouve ça aussi mignon de sa part. » Dit Danielle avec un sourire rêveur.

Je souris doucement, heureuse qu'elle soit toujours aussi heureuse avec Lucifer. Notre situation à quatre de couple étaient assez étrange et auraient pû paraitre compliquer pour certaines personnes. Mais pour nous, tout étaient normal. Danielle n'avait jamais rien fait avec Gabriel, tout comme moi je n'avais jamais rien fait avec Lucifer. Danielle et moi restions en couple évidemment, la seule différence c'est qu'elle avait aussi Lucifer et que moi j'avais aussi Gabriel de mon côté. Et cela nous convenaient parfaitement.

Le reste de la journée et soirée se passa très bien. Dean et Sam rentrèrent au Bunker autour de l'heure du repas du soir, tout comme Castiel qui fit une apparition un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Mais bizarrement, Lucifer et Gabriel n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Intérieurement, je commença à m'inquiéter un peu. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ne pas voir Gabriel toute une journée entière. J'avais pris l'habitude à le voir à mes côtés. Vers 23h, tout le monde décida d'aller dormir. Les frères Winchester étaient épuiser de leur journée de chasse et Castiel disait vouloir se reposer lui aussi pour cette nuit. Danielle et moi-même allions donc dans notre chambre également, mais sans dormir. Danielle avait pris un livre pour lire dans le lit, et moi j'étais aller prendre une douche. J'en sortie quelques minutes plus tard vêtue d'une paire de mini short rouge et une camisole blanche qui me servait à présent de pyjama. Eh ouais, depuis que j'étais officiellement en couple avec Gabriel, ont pouvaient en quelque sorte dire qu'il m'avait un peu influencé côté tenue. J'avais abandonner mon style ''garçon manquée'' et je me montrais plus féminine que avant. Bref, je sortie de la salle de bain et alla dans ma chambre avant de m'assoir dans le lit près de Danielle qui lisait, avec mon ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Je surfais sur internet avec un air tristounet sur le visage. Ça faisait drôlement vide sans Gabriel, et je savais que Danielle ressentait aussi le vide sans Lucifer.

Cela faisait près de 45 minutes que nous étions au lit, quand à ce moment un léger bruissement de battement d'ailes se fit entendre dans la pièce. Tout comme Danielle, je redressa alors la tête et remarqua la présence de Lucifer et Gabriel qui venaient d'apparaitre dans la chambre. Je sentie alors toute inquiétude s'envoler de mon esprit. Il était là… Il n'avait rien… Il était revenue… Tout allait bien… Mais, cela n'effaçait pas le fait qu'il avait disparue toute la journée depuis ce matin !

« -Ah ! Vous voilà enfin vous deux. » Dit Danielle avec un léger sourire adoucit.

Lucifer me sourit amicalement avant d'aller vers Danielle avec un sourire en coin. L'Archange Déchu s'assit sur le lit de l'autre côté de Danielle et lui donna un baiser passionnée sur ses lèvres, comme pour ce faire pardonner d'avoir été si longuement absent. Sa méthode parue fonctionner, car Danielle répondit à son baiser tendrement tout en mettant ses bras autour de son cou en signe qu'elle lui en voulait pas. Je remarqua Gabriel qui me fit un sourire séducteur en s'approchant de moi, mais en guise de réponse je croisa les bras sur ma poitrine d'un air boudeuse. Je le vue continuer de s'approcher de moi et s'assoir sur le lit près de moi, puis il se pencha vers moi en tendant ses lèvres vers moi pour m'embrasser mais… Je me recula un peu en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de m'embrasser, tout en lui jetant un regard boudeuse en faisant une petite moue.

« -Si tu crois t'en sortir comme ça… » Dit-je en haussant un sourcil.

Gabriel pencha la tête sur le côté et me fit un fin sourire en coin, visiblement amusé de la situation.

« -Ohhh… Aller, fait pas ta farouche. Je sais que je t'ai manqué ! » Sourit-il en se penchant davantage vers moi.

Je roula des yeux en me reculant de nouveau, tout en mettant une main sur son torse pour le tenir à distance. Toutefois, un petit sourire adoucit commença à naitre sur mon visage.

« -Non… Même pas vrai ! Je peux très bien me passer de toi… » Mentis-je avec un sourire en coin en lui jetant un regard de défit.

« -Ah ouais ? » Ricana l'Archange Cadet en m'agrippant les poignets pour que j'arrête de le repousser.

Un petit rire s'échappa de mes lèvres, mais je tenta de reprendre mon air faussement boudeuse.

« -Lâche-moi… Arrête ça, tu va faire tomber mon ordinateur portable ! » Dit-je en me retenant de ne pas rire.

Gabriel roula des yeux moqueusement. Il claqua des doigts et fit disparaitre mon ordinateur portable de mes genoux, pour le faire apparaitre un peu plus loin sur le bureau de maquillage. Il me sourit malicieux et amuser et se rapprocha encore de moi… En fait, il se jeta carrément sur moi en me faisant basculer dans le lit pour se mettre sur moi, puis il fit mine de m'attaquer en imitant des grognements tout en m'attaquant de chatouilles et de bisous ! Cette fois, je n'en pouvais plus… J'éclata de rire en asseyant de le repousser du mieux que je pouvais, mais sans grands succès.

« -Ahahahahahah… Arrête… Héhéhéhéhé… J'te déteste… Ahahahahahah ! » Dit-je entre mes rire.

« -Héhéhéhé… Menteuse… » Ricana Gabriel en continuant ses attaques de bisous et de chatouilles.

Je rigola sous ses attaques de bisous et de chatouilles en me tortillant doucement sous ses doigts. Mais peu à peu, Gabriel calma ses chatouilles et réussit à m'embrasser sur mes lèvres d'un baiser fougueux et passionnée à la fois. Le genre de baiser qui avait le Don de me rendre folle, qui avait le Don de me faire tout oublier et tout pardonner. Je fini par me laisser faire et répondit à son baiser, de la même façon que lui. Je le sentie baisser un peu ses gardes, me laissant la chance de entourée mes bras autour de son cou en douceur pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait réussi à se faire pardonner de sa si longue absence. Après quelques secondes, Gabriel rompus notre baiser et déposa quelques bisous au creux de mon cou avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit près de moi. Il entoura ses bras autour de moi, alors que je me blottie doucement dos contre son torse en lui donnant un petit bisou sur sa main. Je souris à Danielle face à moi, qui c'était aussi allongé dans le lit blottie de dos contre Lucifer qui avait aussi entouré ses bras autour d'elle en lui donnant quelques bisous sur sa nuque. Je remarqua que Danielle se mordis la lèvre inférieur alors que Lucifer semblait se coller un peu plus contre elle en continuant ses bisous sur sa nuque.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et eu un sourire, mi enjouée et mi malicieuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… J'avais envie de câlins présentement. Et le fait de sentir Gabriel coller à mon dos faisait que me donner encore plus envie de me rapprocher d'avantage. Mine de rien, je bougea un peu des hanches en poussant volontairement mes hanches contre le bassin de Gabriel derrière moi. Je me mise discrètement à me frotter contre lui, comme si je cherchais à le provoquer un peu. Et visiblement, mon petit manège semblait marcher car je ressentie Gabriel derrière moi respirer un peu plus fort tout en resserrant un peu plus son emprise autour de moi et se collant aussi un peu plus vers moi pour m'encourager à continuer mon petit déhanchement contre son bassin. Je rigola doucement en me collant peu plus le bassin contre le sien. J'aimais le provoquer et sentir que la situation lui plaisait bien.

« -Je peux savoir ce que tu fait là ? » Dit Gabriel avec amusement toute fois en me laissant faire mon petit manège.

« -Quoi… Mais rien du tout, j'asseye de trouver une position confortable c'est tout. » Dit-je faussement innocente en bougeant toujours des hanches en douceur contre son bassin.

Je l'entendit ricaner, signe que la situation l'amusait. Je sentie l'une des mains de l'Archange Cadet relever légèrement ma camisole que je portais, tout en caressant en douceur la peau de mon ventre. Je pouvais aussi sentir le contact chaud de son torse contre la peau de mon dos, signe qu'il c'était aussi rapprocher de moi pour mieux sentir mon déhanchement contre son bassin. Je ne pû m'empêcher de gémir légèrement en sentant qu'il me faisait aussi quelques bisous dans ma nuque tout en faisant également quelques mouvement de bassin contre mes hanches aussi. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur et ferma un instant les yeux pour profiter du moment, tout en bougeant aussi des hanches doucement.

« -C'est mieux, tu est plus confortable maintenant ? » Dit-il avec amusement tout près de mon oreille qu'il mordilla au passage en douceur.

« -J'en sais trop rien… Je pense devoir bouger encore un peu pour m'en assurer. » Dit-je avec amusement en me collant un peu plus contre lui pour mieux sentir ses déhanchements également.

« -Héhé, ça tombe bien… Moi aussi je cherche une position confortable. » Dit-il à son tour faussement innocent.

« -C'est ce que je sent… » Dit-je avec amusement.

Je continua mon petit déhanchement avec provocation durant encore quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que j'entendis Gabriel grogner un peu de plaisir alors que je ressentie sont entre-jambe devenir un peu plus dur contre mes mouvements de bassin que je faisais.

« -C'est ta lame céleste que je sent ou alors tu est juste très content de me revoir ? » Rigolais-je doucement.

« -Tu sait que tu deviens très provocante… J'adore ça ! » Rigola-il à son tour.

Je souris amuser et malicieuse à la fois, puis je me redressa doucement tout en prenant position sur Gabriel en califourchon sur lui en continuant à faire des mouvements de bassin en douceur contre le sien. Je souris amuser tout en glissant mes mains sous sa chemise pour caresser son torse alors que je sentie ses mains à lui se poser sur mes hanches pour m'encourager à continuer à me déhancher contre lui. Je croisa ses yeux dorés et lui jeta un regard de braise qu'il me rendit. C'était plutôt marrant, car normalement c'était plutôt Gabriel qui sautais sur moi en réclamant sa dose de câlin, mais là… C'est plutôt moi qui étais carrément en traine de l'attaquer sur place sans son avis ! Héhé, quoi qu'il ne semblait pas du tout contre cette idée. Bien au contraire…

Je souris amusée et me pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser à ses lèvres. Au début, notre baiser était doux et passionnée, mais peu à peu il semblait se faire un peu sensuel et sauvage. Je pouvais sentir les mains de Gabriel glisser sur mon corps qu'il caressait. Mes cuisses… Mes Hanches… Mon dos… Il avait les mains qui commençaient à se faire baladeuse et j'adorais ça…


	48. Chapitre 48

_**Chapitre 48 : Situation gênante.**_

Je remarqua du coin de l'œil que Danielle aussi c'était rapprocher de Lucifer, et quelques secondes plus tard je remarqua que elle aussi c'était mise en califourchon sur lui. Tout en ralentissant un moment mon petit déhanchement, je redressa la tête et souris à Danielle qui me souris également. Je me pencha doucement vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement tout en mettant une main dans sa chevelure, elle répondit à mon baiser tout en posant une de ses mains sur l'une de mes joues. Notre baiser en premier tendre se fit par la suite un peu plus sensuel. Je gémissais doucement sous le plaisir en sentant les mains de Gabriel se glisser sous ma camisole pour caresser ma poitrine, je posa ma main libre sur l'une de ses mains sur ma poitrine pour l'encourager à continuer ses caresses sans que je rompe mon baiser avec Danielle.

Toutefois, ont rompues notre baiser après quelques minutes pour pouvoir reprendre notre souffle. J'eu à peine le temps de sourire à Danielle que je sentie les mains de Gabriel sur ma taille et resserrer doucement son emprise pour me faire basculer sur le côté. Je lui fis un sourire malicieux alors que je me retrouva sous lui et qu'il me jeta un regard prédateur avec un sourire en coin. Je sentie mon cœur prendre un peu plus de vitesse. Son regard… Cette façon qu'il avait de me dévoré carrément des yeux… J'avais toujours trouver son côté animal très intimidant mais aussi très attirant. J'avais l'impression d'être sa proie, je me sentais si délicate comparé à lui. J'étais à sa mercie, je savais que si il le voulait vraiment il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi et bizarrement… Je trouvais ça plutôt excitant ! Sans le quitté des yeux, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en glissant mes mains sous sa chemise pour caresser du bout de mes doigts son torse. Je pouvais sentir ses muscles bien dessiner sous sa chemise et sa peau si douce. Je me sentie rougir légèrement, restant quand même un peu timide dans mes gestes. C'était une vieille habitude, je restais très intimider par Gabriel et sa manie de me fixer de la sorte sans gêne. Je le vue qui me sourit, d'un air amuser à me voir toujours un peu timide face à lui. En même temps… J'avais toute les raisons du monde pour être intimider de la situation. Il s'agissait tout de même de l'Archange Gabriel, celui de la bible, l'Archange Cadet, l'une des plus grandes menace du Paradis, Le Messager De Dieu en chair et en os ! J'avais parfois du mal à réaliser que tout ça était bien réel, que celui avec qui je partageais maintenant mon lit était bel et bien l'Archange Saint-Gabriel ! C'était à la fois intimidant et excitant de le savoir à moi.

Je sortie de mes penser et lui fit un sourire timide qui le fit encore plus sourire. Il continua à me regarder un moment de la tête aux pieds, de son regard prédateur et avec un sourire en coin. Ce regard… Aussi intimidant qu'il pouvait l'être, ça me rendais aussi folle de le sentir sur moi. J'étais même persuader qu'il le faisait exprès, prenant plaisir de me voir carrément fondre devant lui. Sans prévenir, je remonta mes mains en direction du collet de la chemise de Gabriel puis je l'attira vers moi pour pouvoir l'embrasser avec un mélange de passion et fougue. Je sentie l'Archange Cadet répondre à mon baiser de la même façon que moi, tout en se collant davantage à moi et laissant ses mains se balader de nouveau sur moi. Notre baiser se fit plus sensuel, alors que je me mise à déboutonner un à un les boutons de la chemise de Gabriel. Mais mains tremblotaient légèrement tandis que je faisais mon possible pour ne pas trop m'emporter rapidement. Malgré l'effort de rester en contrôle de moi-même, Gabriel ne semblait pas vouloir m'aider… Il faisait volontairement exprès de se coller davantage à moi, tout en m'embrassant à présent dans mon cou. Les baisers dans le cou… Ça avait toujours été l'un de mes points faible, et Gabriel le savait très bien maintenant. Cela eu le Don de réveiller en moi un côté plus tigresse, car sans prévenir j'ouvris alors de force la chemise de Gabriel en faisant sautés les boutons restant, puis je la lui retira en vitesse alors que de son côté il fit relever ma camisole pour pouvoir me la retirer lui aussi en vitesse ! Ont ne perdit pas de temps pour ensuite s'embrasser fougueusement et sensuellement.

Je glissa mes bras autour du coup de l'Archange Cadet et glissa l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux que je tira un peu sous le plaisir, alors que mon autre main lui griffa un peu le dos. Cela parue beaucoup plaire à Gabriel, car sans rompe notre baiser enflammée, il me plaqua un peu plus contre lui et le matelas tout en faisant de nouveau quelques mouvements du basin contre le mien avec provocation. J'étouffa un petit gémissement tandis que je sentie Gabriel approfondir notre baiser en entremêlant sa langue à la mienne… Je n'hésita pas à lui rendre l'appareil, tout en me collant encore plus à lui. Mais au moment où les choses commençaient à s'échauffer un peu plus…

Quelqu'un cogna à notre porte ! J'aurais bien voulue réagir mais… Disons que Gabriel me tenais occupé, ne souhaitant visiblement pas être interrompue maintenant. Sans rompe notre baiser, je sentie l'une des mains de l'Archange Cadet qui se trouva un chemin jusqu'à mes fesses qu'il se mit à palper d'une main ferme alors que son autre main était poser sur ma poitrine également avec fermeté et douceur à la fois. Je gémis à nouveau sous le plaisir, asseyant toutefois d'être discrète. Mais mon gémissement se fit quelques peu plus fort quand je sentie Gabriel glisser sa main qu'il avait sur mes fesses en direction de mon intimité qu'il se mit à caresser doucement. Mais à ce moment…

« -Hé dite donc les filles, il en n'as qui asseye de dormir ici. Vous pourriez être plus discrètes ! » Dit alors la voix de Dean de l'autre côté de la porte.

À la voix de Dean, je sursauta légèrement et rompue le baiser, le regard un peu inquiète à l'idée qu'il découvre notre situation très intime que Danielle et moi avions avec Lucifer et Gabriel.

« -Dé… Désoler ! » Avait réussit à dire Danielle visiblement gêner de la situation.

« -Toutefois… Si vous avez besoin de compagnie, je peux vous rejoindre ? » Dit Dean visiblement intéresser.

Gabriel émit un petit grognement et redressa la tête en répliquant visiblement agacé :

« -Non mais tu va nous foutre la paix oui, Winchester ?! »

« -Je… Quoi ? Gabriel, c'est toi ? » S'étonna la voix de Dean.

J'écarquilla les yeux et répliqua en vitesse :

« -Non ! C'est… C'est moi Cath' qui a dit ça. Comme si Gabriel était dans notre lit, sérieusement ! »

Danielle se retenue de rigoler, alors que Gabriel fit un sourire innocent l'air désoler. Je lui fis signe de surtout plus rien dire alors qu'il me fit un rictus malicieux en recommençant ses douces caresses là où il avait arrêté avant de répliquer à Dean. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas gémir, décidément Gabriel m'aidais vraiment pas en ce moment.

« -C'est ça ouais… Je sais reconnaitre ta voix Cath', je suis sûr que ce n'était pas toi mais bien Gabriel. » Dit la voix de Dean toujours de l'autre côté de la porte.

« -Mais puisse que je te dit que non ! De un, je suis seule avec Danielle… Et deux, Gabriel n'est pas du tout notre genre ! » Dit-je en asseyant de le convaincre.

L'Archange Cadet se retenue de ne pas ricaner et continua ses douces tortures en faisant cette fois quelques va et viens avec ses doigts tout en m'embrassant dans le cou… Cela eut pour effet de me faire gémir malgré moi sous le plaisir, tandis que je renfonça un peu plus mes ongles dans le dos de Gabriel que je griffa.

« -Oh… Mon Dieu… » Dit-je entre mes gémissements.

Lucifer ne pû se retenir de ricaner en répliquant malicieusement :

« -Dieu… Non, non laissons le hors de tout ça ! »

« -Attendez… Lucifer, toi aussi tu est là ? » S'étonna Dean.

« -Non ! Ya personne d'autre que Cath' et moi… Bon ça suffit, tu va partir maintenant oui ?! » Répliqua Danielle en vitesse.

Lucifer fit un sourire désoler. Décidément, les deux Archanges ne savaient pas se tenir tranquille, la discrétion n'était pas leur fort.

« -Bon d'accord… Laissez-moi entrez pour m'assurer que les deux Archanges ne sont pas avec vous, puis je vous laisse tranquilles. » Répliqua Dean.

« -Si tu ouvre cette porte, je jure que ça va chauffez Dean Winchester ! Et dans tous les sens du terme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Alors, t'as qu'à aller voir dans leurs chambres à eux pour vérifier qu'ils sont bel et bien là ! » Dit-je sur la défensive.

« -Très bien… J'y vais de ce pas alors ! » Répliqua Dean sûr de lui.

Mince… J'avais pas prévue qu'il réagis comme ça. Danielle et moi échangeons un regard rapide avec les deux Archanges avant qu'ils se téléportent en vitesses dans leur chambre respective. Je lâcha un soupire de soulagement et me laissa renfoncer dans les oreillers, tout comme Danielle qui en fit autant. Ont échangeas un regard et ont se mise alors à rigoler. Faut avouer que la situation était quand même très marrante malgré tout.

« -La prochaine fois… Ont demande à Lucifer et Gabriel de insonorisé la pièce. » Dit Danielle avec amusement.

« -Je suis d'accord… » Dit-je en rigolant doucement.

Environs 15 minutes s'écoulèrent, avant que Lucifer et Gabriel reviens nous rejoindre de nouveau dans notre chambre. Ont pû alors reprendre là où ont n'en étaient… Alors que environs une heure plus tard, ont n'étaient tout les quatre sur le point de plongés dans le monde des rêves…


	49. Chapitre 49

_**Chapitre 49 : Destiel et Sabriel.**_

Quand je me réveilla le lendemain matin, ça fut une douce caresse sur la joue qui me tira de mon sommeil. Je m'étira doucement et me blottit doucement contre le propriétaire de cette douce main qui m'avais doucement tirer de mon sommeil. Je papionna des yeux pour m'habituée à la légère clairetée de la chambre, puis je souris adoucit en rencontrant une paire de yeux dorés.

« -Hey… » Dit Gabriel en m'adressant un fin sourire en coin en continuant de caresser mon visage.

« -Hey… » Dit-je à mon tour d'une petite voix encore un peu endormit.

Je m'étira un peu plus et jeta un regard de mon autre côté, pour remarquer l'absence de Danielle et Lucifer qui c'étaient surement déjà réveiller. Je resta encore un moment dans le lit avec Gabriel, en parlant de tout et de rien. Peu à peu, je me sentais plus réveiller et mon ventre commençait à crier famine. Gabriel s'habilla rapidement et m'embrassa avant de quitter la pièce. Je souris doucement et m'habilla à mon tour. J'enfila des sous-vêtements propres, une paire de jeans bleu foncer puis un simple t-shirt de couleur noire en ''V'' qui me faisais très moulant mais sans être trop vulgaire pour autant. Je me fis ensuite une couette haute en laissant quelques mèches rebelles retomber ici et là, puis je mise mon collier en forme de cœur en or que Gabriel m'avait offert pour Noël. Je ne me maquilla pas pour aujourd'hui, décidant de laisser ma peau se reposer un peu.

Une fois prête, je sortie à mon tour de la chambre et me dirigeas vers la cuisine et salle à manger pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je me prise un bol de céréales et alla à la salle mangée en prenant ma place habituel à la table. Tout le monde était déjà réveiller. Castiel était tranquillement en traine de mangé ses toast au beurre d'Arachide et confiture, Sam buvait sa tasse de café matinal, Dean affichait un air songeur, Lucifer lisait le journal, Gabriel mangeait ses trois crêpes inondés de sirop d'Érable, alors que Danielle manageait elle aussi un bol de céréales.

« -Tien, tien… Enfin réveiller. » Dit Dean avec un sourire narquois en me voyant m'assoir à ma place habituel.

« -Ouais… Je sais, j'ai dormis longtemps. » Dit-je avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

« -Oh oui… Mais ça se comprend, avec la nuit que tu as passé en de si belles compagnies ! » Sourit Dean en me faisant un clin d'œil moqueur.

Je me sentie rougir, d'un coup très gêner de la situation.

« -Tu ne va pas remettre ça… Puisse qu'ont te dit qu'ont étaient que toutes les deux ! » Dit Danielle en roulant des yeux mais avec ses joues aussi rougit.

« -Je continue à croire que vous n'étiez pas si seule que ça… » Dit Dean malicieusement.

« -Oh pitié, cette situation est ridicule à imaginer. Tu nous imagine sérieusement tous les quatre, Danielle, Cath', Gabriel et moi dans le même lit ?! » Dit Lucifer moqueusement.

« -En plus tu nous à réveiller en plein nuit pour t'assurer que nous étions vraiment dans nos chambres, et c'était bien le cas… Cela devrait te suffire comme preuve ! » Rajouta Gabriel aussi moqueusement.

« -Ils n'ont pas tort et puis même si c'était vraiment le cas… Cela les regarde eux seuls. » Dit Sam en haussant les épaules avec un petit sourire amuser.

« -Je suis d'accord, ça serait très inapproprié de s'intéresser à une situation aussi intime. » Confirma Castiel l'air détendue.

« -De toute façon… Ont n'est PAS en situation intime ! » Dit fermement Lucifer.

« -Exactement ! Sérieusement… Elles et nous, c'est un peu comme la relation que Castiel tu as avec Dean. Ont ne vous accuse pas de vous bécotés, vous êtes que des potes, pas vrai ?! » Dit Gabriel en adressant un sourire enjoué vers Castiel et Dean.

Je remarqua Dean faire une drôle de tête, en lançant un regard presque dégoûter vers Castiel qui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Sans pouvoir se retenir, Danielle et moi éclations alors de rire.

« -Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rigoler ? » Dit Dean sur la défensive en nous regardant.

« -Héhéhé… Non rien, juste un truc que quelques Fans dans notre monde aiment beaucoup s'imaginer à propos de vous deux justement. » Dit Danielle avec amusement en regardant Castiel et Dean tour à tour.

« -Oh… Vous voulez dire… Nous deux, ensembles… » Dit Castiel un peu gêner en regardant vers Dean.

« -Héhéhé… Ouais, ont appellent ça du ''Destiel''. » Dit-je en leur faisant un clin d'œil amusée de la situation.

« -C'est n'importe quoi ! » S'indigna Dean l'air outré.

Sam, Lucifer et Gabriel se mirent à rigoler de la situation.

« -Moi, j'aime pas trop l'idée des Destiel… Car à mes yeux vous êtes que des potes. » Rigola Danielle.

« -Oui, je confirme. C'est une idée assez étrange. » Dit Castiel en haussant les épaules.

« -Par contre… Mon Ange, elle aime bien le ''Sabriel''. » Sourit Danielle en roulant des yeux.

Je rougis un peu avec un sourire gêner.

« -Le… Sabriel ? C'est quoi ? » Dit Lucifer en haussant un sourcil amuser.

« -Et bien… Sam avec Gabriel… Alors, du Sabriel. » Dit Danielle avec un sourire amuser.

« -Quoi ?! » Dit Sam l'air outré à son tour.

« -Oh-oh… Sammy' et moi, ensembles ?! Héhé, et Cath' tu aime cette idée ? » Ricana Gabriel en me regardant avec amusement.

Je me sentie rougir de plus belle.

« -Je… Et bien… Juste légèrement… Je vous trouve juste mignon, sans trop en faire toute une histoire. » Dit-je timidement.

Dean haussa un sourcil avant de se mettre à rigoler, tout comme Lucifer et Danielle. Alors que Castiel fronça les sourcils l'air étonner, et Sam qui semblait traumatiser par cette idée de s'imaginer avec Gabriel. Gabriel de son côté semblait plus amuser que autre chose et se mit à faire les yeux doux en direction de Sam pour le taquiner. L'ambiance de discussion au sujet du Destiel et Sabriel était à la rigolade. Le reste de la journée et la soirée se passa très bien…


	50. Chapitre 50

_**Chapitre 50 : Une fête pas comme les autres.**_

Les jours passèrent à une vitesse folle. Mine de rien, nous étions maintenant rendue le 27 Mars, eh ouais le jour de ma fête. En ce jour, je venais d'avoir 24 ans. Mais en ce jour, qui était pourtant très particulier pour moi, tout semblait bien normal. Personne n'avait fait de remarque pour me souhaiter une bonne fête. Je pouvais comprendre… À par Danielle, personne savais vraiment quand était ma fête exactement.

Bref…

La journée semblait débuter dans la routine habituelle. Tout le monde semblait occupé à leurs petites occupations habituelles. Ont déjeuna tous ensembles en discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien, puis une fois le petit déjeuner terminer ont alla tous à nos occupations habituels. Dean alla faire quelques réparations sur son Impala, Sam alla faire quelques recherches sur son ordinateur dans sa chambre, Castiel alla faire un petit tour autour du Bunker pour s'assurer que aucuns Démons ni autres Créatures y rôdaient, Gabriel c'était enfermé dans sa chambre en écoutant de la musique à fond et Lucifer était au sous-sol dans la salle d'Entrainement avec Danielle qui voulait s'Entrainer avec lui. Pour ma part, j'avais évité les Entrainements avec Lucifer, depuis la fois où il avait tenté de me faire torturer un Démon… Cet évènement m'avait laissé une petite méfiance à l'égard de l'Archange Déchu, malgré que je l'adore toujours quand même. Mais bon, Danielle semblait apprécier sa manière d'Entrainer alors je la laissais faire ce qui lui plaisait. Après tout, Lucifer semblait bien différent en ce qui concerne Danielle, il semblait beaucoup plus adoucit envers elle.

Je passa alors une bonne partie de l'Avant-Midi à faire une promenade sur le Terrain du Bunker. J'adorais marcher dans la forêt qui entourais le Bunker, elle était vraiment de toute beauté et cela était relaxant. Puis vers 14h30, je rentra au Bunker car mon ventre commençait à se manifester. Je retira ma petite veste que je posa sur un des canapé au salon, puis je me dirigeas vers la cuisine avec l'intention de me prendre quelques chose à manger.

Alors que je rentra dans la salle à manger avec un verre de jus d'orange à la main, je fus soudainement accueillit par des applaudissements et sifflements ! J'écarquilla les yeux de surprise en remarquant Danielle, Sam, Dean, Castiel, Lucifer et Gabriel qui se trouvaient tous debout autour de la table à manger… Puis au milieu de la table, il y avait un magnifique gâteau style forêt noire sur lequel il était écrit avec du glaçage violet ''Bonne fête Cath'' !

« -Bonne fête Cath' ! » Dit-t-ils joyeusement en cœur.

Un grand sourire apparue sur mes lèvres et je me mise à rigoler doucement en les regardant tour à tour.

« -Je croyais que vous ne saviez pas la journée de ma fête. » Dit-je un peu étonnée.

« -En faite, c'est Danielle qui nous l'as dit hier soir. » Dit Dean en me souriant.

« -Ouais, du coup ont n'as eu toute l'Avant-Midi pour te préparer ce gâteau. » Dit Sam aussi souriant.

« -Oh ! Je vois, ça explique le pourquoi que vous semblez tous si occuper durant toute la journée. » Dit-je avec amusement.

« -Eh oui. » Rigola Danielle.

« -Il fallait bien que tu pense que nous étions tous occuper, histoire qu'ont puisse s'occuper de la préparation de ce gâteau sans que tu le remarque. » Sourit Castiel.

Je souris un peu plus et leurs fis un regard adoucit et reconnaissante à la fois.

« -Vous… Vous n'étiez pas obliger… Sérieusement, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part. » Dit-je toucher de leur attention envers moi.

Gabriel s'approcha de moi et enroula l'un de ses bras autour de mes épaules en disant enjoué :

« -Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais… Ont s'est dit que en soirée, ont pourraient aller fêter ça autour d'un verre ou deux à un Bar en ville. »

« -C'est une excellente idée. C'est même parfait, rien de mieux qu'une soirée avec mes meilleurs potes pour fêter mes 24 ans. » Dit-je souriante.

« -Ouais et tu as de la chance… Sam et Dean disaient justement de vouloir te payer tes verres, vue que c'est ta fêtes. Pas vrai les gars ? » Dit Lucifer avec amusement.

« -Quoi ?! Ont n'as jamais dit ça ! » Protesta Dean.

« -Oh… Quel dommage, ça aurait été un beau cadeau de fête. » Dit-je avec amusement.

« -Bon… Très bien. » Dit Sam à contre cœur.

Je rigola doucement de bon cœur et leur fit tous tour à tour un énorme câlin. Je me sentais toucher et aussi heureuse qu'ils m'aillent fait un gâteau d'anniversaire, et finir la soirée autour de quelques verres étaient plus qu'une belle soirée à mes yeux pour ma fête.

Le reste de la journée se passa très bien. Puis dans la soirée autour de 20h30, ont se prépara tous pour aller passer la soirée au Bar. Suite à avoir prise une douche rapide, j'avais enfilée des sous-vêtements propres, ainsi qu'une jolie robe noire à petites bretelles et au bas qui faisait style jupe carottés noire et rouge qui m'arrivais un peu plus en hauts des genoux. J'avais aussi mise une paire de petites bottines noire à cuir, puis à mon cou j'avais mise mon collier en forme de cœur en or que Gabriel m'avait offert pour Noël. Je m'étais un peu maquiller pour faire jolie mais sans trop en faire, j'avais aussi mise un peu de mon parfum favoris de marque ''PlayBoy'', puis j'avais attachées mes cheveux en une couette haute que je laissais quelques mèches en retomber ici et là.

Danielle de son côté avait mise une jolie robe noir à petites bretelles fines et à décolletée en ''V'' qui lui arrivait un peu plus en haut des genoux, elle avait mise une paire de bottines en cuir noire, puis elle c'était aussi un peu maquillée pour faire jolie sans trop en faire et ses cheveux était détachées au naturel, puis à son cou une portait également le fameux collier que Lucifer lui avait aussi offert à Noël. De leur côté, les garçons aussi c'était un peu mit chic pour l'occasion. Sam avait enfiler une paire de jeans bleu foncer avec un t-shirt blanc et une chemise à manches longues carottés de couleur bleu-gris et noir qu'il avait laissé ouverte, Dean portait une paire de jeans bleu foncer avec un t-shirt noir et une chemise à manches longues carottés de couleur noir et blanc qu'il avait laissé ouverte, Castiel portait une paire de jeans bleu foncer avec une simple chemise blanche à manches longues à laquelle il avait laissé les deux premier boutons détacher, Lucifer portait une paire de jeans bleu-gris pâle avec une chemise noir à manches longues à laquelle il avait laissé les deux premier boutons détacher, puis Gabriel portait une paire de jeans bleu-gris pâle avec un t-shirt marron presque noir avec une chemise à manche longue carottés de couleur noir, bleu pâle et blanc. Ils étaient tous très élégants et ils avaient tous beaucoup de charmes.

Une fois tout le monde prête, ont alla alors au garage pour partir. Comme toujours, Danielle et moi ont monta à bord de l'Impala avec Sam et Dean, puis Castiel monta dans sa voiture avec Gabriel et Lucifer. La route fut très agréable, malgré le fait que Sam et Dean n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer la musique encore une fois. Mais bon, cela était devenu une habitude durant les voyages en voiture. Environs 45 minutes plus tard, ont arriva en ville et ont gara les voitures face à un Bar que j'étais encore jamais venue.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je remarqua toutefois que l'ambiance semblait très animé et agréable. De la musique style rock jouait et il y avait beaucoup de gens ici et là qui dansaient ou discutaient entre eux. Pour ne pas être séparé de mon petit groupe, je m'accrocha au bras de la personne le plus près de moi, qui pour le moment fut celui de Sam. Ont pris place à une table libre et ont se mit à parler de tout et de rien tout en buvant quelques verres.

Un peu plus tard, j'étais rendue à mon quatrième verre… Ou alors peut-être mon cinquième ? L'alcool commençait à me faire un peu d'effet, je rigolais pour rien et je disais beaucoup de bêtises. Mais bon, c'était rien de mal. C'était juste très drôle. Et puis je n'étais pas la seule à commencer à être feeling. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'étais mise à danser sur la piste de danse de façon très sensuelle. J'étais en premier seule, mais je fus vite rejoint par une personne en particulier… Alors que j'étais en traine de danser, je sentie une personne dans mon dos venir enlacer ma taille en se collant à moi…

Je redressa doucement la tête et souris malicieusement en remarquant que c'était Gabriel. Je m'accorda alors à me coller un peu plus contre lui de dos, tout en posant mes mains sur les siennes qui était enlacer à ma taille. Je me foutais bien de ce que les autres penseraient en ce moment face à ce rapprochement entre Gabriel et moi… Si ils posent des questions, ont auras qu'à dire que c'était l'effet de l'Alcool qui nous à jouer un tour. Après un moment, je fis volte-face et me tourna vers Gabriel pour me coller à lui tout en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou en douceur avec un sourire adoucit. Je sentie ses mains à lui se resserrer autour de ma taille alors qu'il me fit un rictus en coin en m'observant droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux dorés que j'adorais temps… J'aurais pû y passer le reste de ma vie à m'y noyer ! Pourtant… À ce moment précis, je sentie quelques chose de différent dans son regard, sa manière de me regarder n'était pas la même que d'habitude… Il y avait quelque chose de plus malicieux. Mais bon, je me disais que c'était peut-être juste l'effet de l'Alcool qui lui faisait ça. L'Archange Cadet se pencha vers moi et me dit à l'oreille :

« -J'ai envie d'un autre verre, pas toi ? »

Je sourie amusée et approuva d'un signe de tête. Gabriel me souris d'un air plus malicieux que d'habitude et me guida vers le comptoir tout en me tenant par la main. Je le suivis sans méfiance. C'était Gabriel… Je n'avais rien à craindre avec lui, pas vrai ?! Une fois au comptoir, ont prit place sur deux bancs libre, Gabriel me commanda un autre verre et me le tendis avec un rictus en coin. Je lui souris adoucis et le remercia du regard, puis j'en bue une gorgée. Je pouvais sentir l'Archange Cadet qui m'observait attentivement, mais j'y fis pas vraiment attention. Toutefois, après quelques gorgées de mon verre, je sentie ma tête se mettre à tourner. J'avais soudainement très chaud et je commençais à voir un peu double avec des effets de vertiges.

Je me leva de mon banc, mais ça fut une erreur… Car l'effet de vertige et tournie redoubla et je sentie mes jambes se ramollirent malgré moi. J'aurais sans nul doute tomber au sol, si Gabriel n'aurais pas eu le bon réflexe de se lever et de me tenir en équilibre. Je me retrouva entre les bras de Gabriel qui me fit un sourire pas très rassurant, ce genre de sourire qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

« -Ga… Gabriel… Qu'est-ce qui… Que se passe-t-il ? » Dit-je en me sentant pas bien du tout.

Je cligna des yeux et remarqua de ma vue embrouiller l'Archange Cadet mettre un bras autour de ma taille pour mieux me soutenir. J'émis un petit gémissement, me faisant molle entre ses bras. Sans son appuie, j'aurais sans nul doute chutée au sol.

« -Gabriel… » Dit-je d'une voix un peu affaiblie et pas très rassurer.

« -Ça va… Détend-toi. » Dit-il malicieusement en resserrant doucement son emprise autour de moi.

Gabriel me guidait dans la foule en direction de la sortie. Mais sur le chemin de la sortie, ont croisa Dean qui fronça les sourcils.

« -Gabriel ? Tien… C'est bizarre, je viens de te croiser aux toilettes. Tu as fait vite, dit donc ! » Dit Dean avec amusement.

Gabriel plissa les yeux et lui adressa un sourire en coin sans rien dire. Dean me jeta un regard et fronça de nouveau les sourcils, l'air un peu soupçonneux en reposant ses yeux sur Gabriel.

« -Je crois qu'elle à but un verre de trop. Je la raccompagne au Bunker. » Dit Gabriel en haussant les épaules comme si rien n'était.

« -Ah, je vois… D'accord, ont rentres dans quelques minutes de toute façon. Fait attention à elle. » Dit Dean avec un petit sourire.

« -T'en fait pas, elle est entre de bonnes mains. » Sourit Gabriel.

J'aurais voulue dire quelque chose mais… J'en n'eu pas l'occasion, ma bouche était devenue pâteuse en m'empêchant d'articuler quoi que ce soit. Tout en me soutenant toujours, Gabriel détourna alors Dean et continua son chemin vers l'extérieur du bar. Je jeta un regard derrière moi vers Dean qui me regarda partir en me faisant un petit signe de la main. Je lui fis un regard un peu confuse, mais lui souris doucement pour tenter de paraitre rassurante. Je n'avais rien à craindre de Gabriel… Jamais il ne me ferait de mal… Mais pourquoi je me sentais si méfiante alors ? Pourquoi je le sentais différent que d'habitude ? J'aurais peut-être dû faire comprendre à Dean ma méfiance à l'égard de Gabriel ? J'aurais peut-être dû réagir plus que ça ? Mais bizarrement, je m'en sentais incapable… Comme si ont m'avais drogué… Et que mon esprit réagissais plus lent qu'à la normal…

Une fois dehors, le vent frai me fit le plus grand bien. Je respira à fond, me faisant toujours molle entre les bras de Gabriel. Je le sentie me guider en direction de la voiture de Castiel… Il ouvrit la portière côté passager et m'y fit assoir, avant de fermer la portière et d'aller s'assoir côté conducteur. Je remarqua de ma vue embrouiller l'Archange Cadet démarrer la voiture, puis… Plus rien… Sans même m'en rendre compte, je venais de plonger dans l'inconscience… Le noir total…


	51. Chapitre 51

_**Chapitre 51 : Situation Inattendue.**_

Quand je reprise connaissance, j'avais un horrible mal de tête sans oublier une douleur musculaire insupportable dans tout mon corps et un torticolis très douloureux. J'avais la désagréable impression d'avoir été piétiné part un troupeau d'éléphants ! J'émis un petit gémissement, alors que sans ouvrir les yeux je me mémorisa les récents évènements. Les souvenirs du Bar me revenue alors en mémoire, ainsi que mon dernier verre au côté de Gabriel… Le regard malicieux de Gabriel et son sourire pas très rassurant me revenue également en mémoire. Je sortie toutefois de mes penser en entendant un petit mouvement non loin de moi. Je voulue bouger, mais ça me fut quasiment impossible. J'ouvris alors doucement mes yeux et papionna des paupières pour m'habituer doucement à la lumière de la pièce. Je réalisa alors que je me trouvais dans une chambre qui m'étais inconnue… Mais le plus surprenant, c'est que j'étais attachée ! Allongée dans un lit, mes poignets avaient été attachés en haut de ma tête avec des cordes très serrer contre les barreaux du lit et mes chevilles avaient également été attachées avec d'autres cordes bien nouées solidement. Attachée de cette manière, il m'étais impossible de trop bouger. Je sentie mon cœur se mettre à battre rapidement dans ma poitrine. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ? Où est-ce que j'étais exactement ?

La chambre était plutôt petite, les murs foncer et vide. Je sentie une présence non loin de moi. Je tourna ma tête sur le côté et remarqua alors la présence de Gabriel, appuyer contre le mur près de la porte de la chambre en question. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il avait les yeux fixé sur moi avec un fin sourire aux coins de ses lèvres.

« -Tien, tien… Enfin réveiller. » Dit-il d'un tont calme en m'observant.

« -Gabriel… Mais qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi m'avoir attachée ? Où sommes-nous ? » Dit-je sur mes gardes et confuse à la fois.

Gabriel étira un peu plus ses lèvres, en un sourire qui eut le Don de me mettre encore plus en garde.

« -T'en fait pas, je ne te veux pas de mal, Cath'. Ça n'a jamais été mon intention, tu le sais. Tu excuseras le coup de théâtre que je t'ai joué en prenant l'apparence de Gabriel mais… Je me suis dit que tu te laisserais plus facilement approcher par lui que par ma véritable apparence. Puis il m'a suffi de mettre une petite dose de drogue dans ton dernier verre d'alcool pour que tu me suis sans faire d'histoire. » Dit-il toujours aussi calme mais malicieux à la fois.

Je me mise à le regarder, d'un regard confuse et étonner. Je comprise alors que la personne que j'avais face à moi n'était pas le vrai Gabriel, la personne en question avait simplement prit l'apparence de Gabriel pour mieux m'approcher. Je me sentie d'un coup très idiote… J'aurais dû savoir que cela était un piège, j'aurais du savoir que ce n'était pas le vrai Gabriel. Mon regard se fit plus froid, malgré que ma méfiance soit toujours présente. Je tenta de me débattre un peu de mes cordes, mais celles-ci étaient de toute évidence trop bien attachées pour que je puisse m'en défaire.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait du vrai Gabriel ? » Dit-je froidement en jetant un regard noir en direction de celui qui avait l'apparence de Gabriel.

Celui qui avait l'apparence de Gabriel émit un petit ricanement qui me fit froid dans le dos. Je le vue se rapprocher en ma direction de quelques pas tout en disant toujours aussi calme :

« -Détend-toi… Je lui a rien fait du tout à Gabriel. Si ça se trouve, il est encore au Bar à l'heure qu'il est. Sans doute en traine de draguer une jolie fille, n'aillant même pas remarquer ce qui se passait sous son nez. Héhé… Il est très facile de distraire l'attention de mon cher petit frère, quand ont sait qu'il a un grand faible pour les jolies femmes. »

À ses paroles et à l'entendre surnommer Gabriel ''petit frère'', j'eu alors un doute sur la véritable apparence de la personne qui se trouvait face à moi.

« -Lucifer… ? » Dit-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Celui qui avait l'apparence de Gabriel me sourit un peu plus, ce qui confirmait mes doutes… Il s'agissait bel et bien de Lucifer, qui pour le moment avait toujours l'apparence de Gabriel !

« -Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! » Dit-je confuse en me débattant de nouveau.

« -Calme-toi, tu va finir par te faire mal. Je te libèrerais dès que j'aurais ce que je veux… Pour commencer, je veux quelques gouttes de ton sang. » Dit-il avec un sourire pas très rassurant.

« -Quelques gouttes de mon sang ? Mais… Pourquoi ? » Dit-je sans comprendre et pas très rassurer.

Lucifer, qui avait toujours l'apparence de Gabriel, roula des yeux et me fit un sourire moqueur.

« -Allons Cath'… Je te croyais plus intelligente ! Tu est l'Ange De La Destruction, ma jolie… Il est dans mon avantage de t'avoir près de moi, surtout une fois que ton côté obscure seras libérer. Imagine un peu ce que ont pourras faire toi et moi… Avec ton aide l'Humanité seras facile à anéantir ! » M'expliqua-t-il malicieusement.

J'avala nerveusement ma salive. Je commençais maintenant à comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

« -Tu veux libérer mon côté Obscure de La Prophétie, pour ensuite m'utiliser pour détruire l'Humanité ? Et il te faut un peu de mon sang ? » Dit-je un peu sur mes gardes.

« -Exactement. » Sourit l'Archange Déchu.

« -Je croyais que il fallait seulement détruire La Prophétie pour libérer nos côtés Obscures, de Danielle et moi ? Alors pourquoi il te faut un peu de mon sang ? » Dit-je un peu confuse.

« -Un peu de sang de l'une des Élues, me permettras alors de retrouver La Prophétie facilement. Grâce à un peu de ton sang et un sortilège, je pouras alors retrouvé la trace de La Prophétie sans mal. » Dit-il malicieusement.

« -Tu… Tu fait tout ça pour rien. Jamais je ne détruirais l'humanité ! Et puis Castiel à cacher La Prophétie, tu ne pourras pas la retrouver facilement ! » Dit-je sèchement.

Lucifer, qui avait toujours l'apparence de Gabriel, m'adressa un rictus en coins. Ce qui me fit frissonner. Je me sentais d'un coup trahit par lui…

« -C'est ce que tu attendais depuis le début… Pas vrai ? Tu attendais le bon moment pour libérer nos côtés Obscurs de La Prophétie. Plus particulièrement le mien, pour avoir une alliée pour détruire facilement l'Humanité. Mais et Danielle… L'Ange De l'Humanité, tu as un peu pensé à elle ? Je pensais que tu avais des sentiments pour elle… Tout ça, ce n'était que de la manipulation alors ? » Dit-je avec un mélange de crainte et de colère.

Lucifer plissa les yeux en gardant un moment le silence, le visage soudainement impassible. Je crû y voir une petite pointe de regret dans son regard, mais ce moment fut très bref et à peine visible. Il baissa le regard tout en disant calmement :

« -Éprouver des sentiments pour Danielle ne faisait pas partie de mon plan. Mais c'est arriver, j'éprouve bel et bien des sentiments pour elle. Tu vois… Au départ, mon but était de la tuer, si jamais elle osait s'interposé entre moi et mon plan de détruire l'Humanité. Mais à présent, mon intention n'est pas de la tuer. Je compte bien lui faire comprendre ma façon de voir les choses, lui faire comprendre pourquoi l'Humanité doit à tout prix être effacer de cette planète. Et je compte bien t'utiliser un peu pour la convaincre… Car je sais que en libérant vos côtés Obscures, la soif de détruire l'Humanité risque de t'envahir. Danielle seras peut-être mieux y résister, en tant que l'Ange de l'Humanité. Mais pour toi… Ton côté obscure risque de très vite devenir pesant à supporter, en tant que l'Ange De La Destruction.. »

Je grimaça à ses paroles.

« -Ça ne seras jamais le cas. » Dit-je froidement.

Lucifer eut un sourire pas très rassurant, tout en s'approchant de moi de quelques pas.

« -Ça, c'est ce que tu crois… Attend un peu de sentir ton côté Obscure en toi. Là, tu va vite changer d'Avis. En tant que l'Ange De La Destruction, l'envie de détruire risque d'être plus fort que toi… Pourquoi crois-tu que Dieu avait pris soin de garder l'Ange De La Destruction enfermé au Paradis, loin des Humains ? Parce que justement, il savait que sa Création de l'Ange De La Destruction était devenue incontrôlable même pour lui, il croyait pouvoir la garder en contrôle temps et aussi longtemps qu'elle restait loin des Humains. Mais là, grâce à toi… Nous allons maintenant voir la vraie nature de l'Ange De La Destruction, en version amélioré ! » Sourit l'Archange Déchu.

Je sentie l'inquiétude monter en flèche en moi. Si Lucifer disait vrai, si mon côté obscure alla vite me devenir dur à contrôler… Intérieurement, je me mise aussi à m'inquiéter pour Danielle.

« -Et pour Danielle alors… Tu souhaite vraiment la voir en version ''démoniaque'' elle aussi ? Elle ne mérite pas ça… Elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais. Ne fait pas ça… Ne libère pas notre côté obscure, elle risque de jamais te le pardonner. » Dit-je en douceur en asseyant de le résonner.

« -Ne t'en fait pas pour Danielle. Je veillerais à ce qu'elle se met à apprécier son côté obscure elle aussi. Encore là, je suis sûr que tu me seras utile pour la convaincre. » Dit-il malicieusement en s'arrêtant face à moi.

« -Je t'en prie, Lucifer… Ne fait pas ça. » Dit-je le regard suppliant.

L'Archange Déchu eut un petit ricanement et se pencha légèrement vers moi, tout près de mon visage. Si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud frôler mon visage. À vrai dire, il c'était mis à califourchon sur moi. Le cœur battant, je croisa ses yeux… Ou plutôt, des yeux dorés identiques à ceux de Gabriel, étant donné qu'il avait présentement toujours son apparence. Le suppliant toujours du regard, je me recula légèrement du mieux que je pouvais pour éviter d'être trop près de lui. J'étais sur mes gardes, la situation commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Je remarqua le regard de Lucifer me regarder un moment de la tête aux pieds, jusqu'à ce que son regard se posa sur mon collier en forme de cœur en or que je portais à mon cou, le collier que Gabriel m'avais offert pour Noël. Il leva l'une de ses mains et agrippa le cœur en or entre ses doigts, tout en affichant un rictus moqueur.

« -Je peux comprendre pourquoi mon cher petit frère à un faible pour toi… Tu as un côté attachant, je dois l'avouer. Peut-être que avec ton côté obscure, tu seras lui faire aussi ouvrir les yeux sur ses crétins d'Humains. » Sourit-il malicieusement.

Puis sans prévenir… Il resserra son emprise autour de ma chaine de collier, ce qui eut pour effet de me couper un peu le souffle et de m'empêcher de reculer d'avantage. Il m'attira vers lui et… Sans crier garde, il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes et m'embrassa d'un baiser fougueux ! J'écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, n'aillant pas autre choix que de me laisser faire pour ne pas être étouffé d'avantage !

Alors qu'il m'embrassait de force, tout en tenant d'une main ferme la chaine de mon collier pour me forcer à ne pas me dégager de lui, il se rapprocha de moi d'avantage alors qu'il glissa son autre main dans mes cheveux qu'il tira un peu d'un mouvement un peu brusque. J'émis un petit gémissement de douleur, tandis que sous mes yeux je remarqua les traits de son visage changer… Lucifer reprenait peu à peu sa vraie apparence, effaçant celle de Gabriel. En le voyant reprendre son apparence, je me mise à me débattre légèrement malgré que cela eu pour effet de me faire un peu plus étouffer et tirer les cheveux. Sans que je puisse réagir, Lucifer me mordis alors la lèvre inférieur et ricana en rompant enfin ce baiser forcer qu'il m'avait volé de force ! Je sentie le goût métallique du sang dans ma bouche, signe qu'il m'avait mordue la lèvre jusqu'au sang et assez profondément ! Je détourna le regard en sentant des larmes me monter aux yeux. Je sentie Lucifer relâcher la chaine de mon collier, alors que sa main qu'il avait dans mes cheveux parue se faire un peu plus douce… Il se mit même à me caresser les cheveux, d'un geste quasiment attendrit. Je leva un regard noire en direction de l'Archange Déchu qui avait maintenant reprit son apparence. Je le vue faire apparaitre de sa main libre une petite fiole en vitre… Il la déboucha et la colla doucement à la hauteur de ma lèvre inférieure où j'avais ma coupure. Il y prit un peu de sang et me relâcha enfin totalement, tout en bouchant sa fiole en m'adressant un sourire en coin. Il se redressa, me laissant l'occasion de mieux respirer alors que je baissa le regard en n'osant plus le regarder en face. Je le sentie me caresser une nouvelle fois les cheveux, mais je garda le regard baisser pour ne pas le regarder en face.

« -Ne t'en fait pas, tout seras bientôt terminer. » Dit-il calmement en me faisant un clin d'œil malicieux.

Je me mise à fixer le sol, alors qu'une larme s'échappa de mes yeux et coula sur l'une de mes joues. Je me sentais stupide… Tellement stupide d'avoir pensé qu'il aille pû vraiment changé. Je réalisais maintenant que sa haine envers l'Humanité était plus grande que tout, il n'avait pas changé du tout. Lucifer restait Le Diable en personne… Il était le plus grand ''méchant'' de tous les temps et je me sentais vraiment idiote d'avoir pensé qu'il aurait pû changer en bien. J'avais eu confiance en lui et en voilà la conséquence… Depuis le début, son seul but était de nous manipuler Danielle et moi. Je n'osais plus le regarder en face, je me sentais trahit de cette amitié que j'avais crû sincère entre nous.

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer avec un petit bruit de verrouillage. Signe que Lucifer avait quitté la chambre, me laissant maintenant seule. Ça fut qu'une fois seule, que je sentie toute trace de courage me quitté. De nouvelles larmes coula sur mes joues, j'avais été vraiment qu'une idiote de croire que je pouvais vraiment avoir confiance en Lucifer et croire qu'il avait changé sa façon de voir les choses. Je pouvais maintenant sentir que les choses à venir allèrent se compliquer…


	52. Chapitre 52

_**Chapitre 52 : Moment de sauvetage.**_

Combien de temps cela faisait-il que j'étais ici, attachée à ce lit dans cette chambre inconnue ? Deux jours, ou peut-être trois ? J'avais asseyez de me débattre de mes cordes qui me tenais attachée, sans succès évidement. Sauf le fait de faire rougir mes poignets et mes chevilles de douleur à force de me débattre pour rien. La lumière éclatante de la chambre était en rien pour améliorer mon état, cela me donnais mal à la tête. En trois jours, Lucifer me rendais des visites régulières pour me faire manger et discuter avec moi. Mais je refusais de manger ce qu'il m'apportait et je refusais aussi de lui adresser la moindre parole. Je m'étais mise à espérer que tout ça se termine le plus vite possible. Je me sentais de plus en plus affaiblie, à force de me priver de manger. En voyant que je refusais de lui adresser paroles, l'Archange Déchu avait décidé de m'approcher en reprenant l'apparence de Gabriel. Cela était très dur à supporter pour moi, de le voir sous les traits de Gabriel. Ce matin, je lui avais même mordue un doigt, quand il avait asseyez de me faire manger une pomme ! Ce geste de ma part m'avais d'ailleurs fait mériter une gifle en plein figure comme punition ! Je m'étais écrouler en pleure suite à la gifle, alors que Lucifer sous l'apparence de Gabriel avait quitté la chambre en marmonnant qu'il alla revenir ce soir quand je serais de meilleure humeur.

Le reste de la journée c'était passer en silence. J'avais fini par arrêter de me débattre, laissant tomber ma tête mollement sur le côté. Les yeux closes, j'avais fini part plongée dans un demi sommeil. Quand en ce moment…

J'entendis la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir ! J'émis un petit gémissement avec un frisson dans le dos, mais je n'ouvris pas les yeux pour autant, restant immobile avec ma tête pencher mollement sur le côté. Peut-être que si je ne bougeais pas et réagissais pas à sa présence, Lucifer alla tout simplement me laisser tranquille. Pitié… Je ne voulais plus le voir, je voulais juste que tout ça se termine.

« -Cath'… » Dit alors une voix familière qui semblait inquiet pour moi.

Cette voix… Je la reconnue aussitôt, c'était la voix de Gabriel. Mais c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas être ici. Lucifer devais avoir repris son apparence encore une fois, dans le but de mieux me manipuler l'esprit. Je décida alors de ne pas réagir à sa voix. Je le sentie s'approcher de moi… Il posa ses deux mains sur mes joues, prenant doucement son visage entre mes mains. J'émis un petit gémissement tout en sentant quelques larmes couler entres mes paupières closes.

« -Cath' ! Hey, regarde-moi… Je suis là, tout va bien aller. » Disait Gabriel tout près de moi.

Malgré moi, j'ouvris les yeux et croisa le regard de Gabriel… Enfin… Lucifer avec l'apparence de Gabriel, que je croyais. Je sentie des larmes venir embrouiller ma vue et couler sur mes joues et je frissonna au contact de ses mains qui caressa mes joues. Utiliser l'apparence de Gabriel, c'était une façon bien cruelle pour moi.

« -Non… Pitié… Lucifer… N'utilise pas son apparence… Pas encore… » Dit-je d'une voix légèrement affaiblie et suppliante.

Je me mise à pleurer de plus belle, cette fois à chaude larmes et ferma les yeux tremblante. Je voulais que tout ça se termine, j'en avais assez. Alors que j'avais les yeux closes, je continuais à pleurer à chaude larmes.

« -Je ne suis pas lui, c'est moi… C'est le vrai moi. Tout est fini maintenant… » Dit la voix rassurante de Gabriel.

J'aurais voulue croire aux paroles, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de douter, mes pleures étais devenue incontrôlable. J'avais l'impression que le peu de force qui me restait avait été brisé en éclat, j'avais abandonné mon masque de froideur… Je ressemblais maintenant à une petite fillette sans défense, ce qui me donnait un air fragile. Je sentie les mains de Gabriel qui détacha mes cordes aux niveaux de mes chevilles… Je redressa doucement la tête et rouvris les yeux en le regardant faire, sur mes gardes. C'était… C'était vraiment lui alors ? Ce n'était pas Lucifer. C'était vraiment Gabriel qui venait me sauver ? Je grimaça doucement et émis un petit gémissement de douleur quand il arriva aux cordes situer à mes poignets qu'il détacha plus en douceur en me faisant un regard désoler. Je m'étais tellement débattue, que mes poignets étaient maintenant en sang et très douloureux. Une fois détacher, je ne pû me retenir plus longtemps et fondis en pleure en me redressant en position assise en me blottissant entre les bras de Gabriel qui me serra contre lui en caressant doucement mes cheveux et mon dos pour me calmer, en position assit près de moi.

« -Si c'est vraiment toi, je… Je t'en prie… Ne part pas. » Dit-je entre mes pleures en le serrant très fort contre moi.

« -Shhht… Ça va, c'est fini. C'est vraiment moi, et je ne partirais pas sans toi. » Dit-il en douceur en me serrant contre lui et me berçant dans ses bras.

Entre mes pleures, je redressa doucement ma tête vers Gabriel toujours un peu méfiante. L'Archange Cadet me sourit doucement en essuyant mes larmes en douceur de l'un de ses pouces, puis il me regarda attentivement comme pour s'assurer que je n'avais pas de blessures trop graves. J'étais ébranlée mentalement voire carrément briser de l'intérieur, je me sentais toujours trahit par Lucifer, mais à part ça… Les seules blessures physiques que j'avais c'était la trace rouge vive de la gifle de Lucifer toujours présente sur l'une de mes joues, ma lèvre inférieure qui avait une coupure profonde ensanglantée suite au baiser forcer de l'Archange Déchu, mes poignets que j'avais moi-même fait saigner à force de me débattre de mes cordes, puis mes cheveux qui étaient légèrement en batailles suite à s'avoir un peu fait malmener. Sans oublier mon air affaiblie, à cause que j'avais refusé de manger depuis près de trois jours. Mais rien de grave physiquement, j'alla vite en guérir.

Je remarqua toute fois le regard de Gabriel s'assombrir légèrement quand ses yeux ce posèrent sur ma lèvre ensanglantée et ma joue rougit part une gifle. Il semblait être en colère du fait que Lucifer aille oser lever la main sur moi. Je lui fis un petit sourire un peu crisper, puis leva une main vers l'une de ses joues que je caressa en douceur d'une main un peu tremblante… Comme si je craignais que ça ne soit pas vraiment lui. Son regard ce radoucit aussitôt à mon geste. Il me prit doucement mes mains et me sourit doucement. À ce geste, je sû que c'était vraiment lui. Il y avait que vrai lui qui avait ce regard adoucit envers moi. J'éclata de nouveau en pleure et me blottie de nouveau contre lui, alors qu'il me serra contre lui pour me rassurer.

« -Je vais te sortir d'ici. » Dit-il doucement en déposant un baiser sur le dessus de ma tête.

Je sentie les bras de l'Archange Cadet se glisser sous moi, j'entoura mes bras autours de son cou alors que je cala mon visage au creux de son épaule avec mes yeux de nouveau closes et pleurant toujours à chaudes larmes. Je sentie Gabriel me soulever dans ses bras, alors que je m'accrocha à lui en pleurant toujours. J'étais sous le choc, malgré que à présent je me savais sauver.

Un petit bruissement de battements d'ailes m'indiqua que Gabriel nous faisaient téléporter. Je resta blottie contre lui, les yeux closes, mes bras enrouler autour de son cou et mon visage enfuie au creux de son épaule en pleurant toujours. J'avais la tête qui me tournait, j'avais l'impression que celle-ci alla explosée. Après quelques secondes, je sentie un petit courant d'air qui me fit un peu frissonner entre les bras de l'Archange Cadet. Des pas se firent entendre… Et une voix familière s'éleva…

« -Gabriel ! Ont c'étaient dit qu'ont devaient y aller tous ensembles une fois le soir tomber ! Tu as pris un grand risque, Lucifer aurait pû sentir ta présence et te piéger. » Disait la voix de Castiel un peu avec reproche.

« -Ouais, ouais je sais… Mais je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés et attendre une seconde de plus, p'tit frère. » Dit Gabriel doucement.

Un petit soupir se fit entendre avant que Castiel reprend parole, l'air plus en douceur à son tour :

« -Comment elle va ? »

« -Pas très bien… Elle est un peu sous le choc. » Avoua Gabriel.

Malgré que je pouvais reconnaitre la voix familière et rassurante de Castiel, je n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Restant toujours blottie entre les bras de Gabriel, mes bras enroulé autour de son cou, le visage enfuie dans le creux de son épaule et toujours en pleur et tremblante comme une feuille.

« -Elle à besoin de se reposer et reprendre des forces. » Dit Castiel calmement.

« -Mouais… Je vais aller la porter dans sa chambre. Où sont les autres ? » Dit Gabriel aussi calme.

« -Sam et Dean ont amenée Danielle faire un tour pour la calmer. À apprendre que c'était Lucifer qui est la cause de l'Enlèvement de Cath'… Elle a été un peu sous le choc. » Dit Castiel doucement.

« -Ah je vois… Bien. Je vais aller porter Cath' dans sa chambre. Tu devrais asseyez de contacter les autres pour les prévenir que j'ai été la retrouver. » Dit Gabriel en resserrant doucement son emprise sur moi.

« -D'accord… Fait attention à elle. » Dit Castiel calmement.

Je sentie que Gabriel se déplaçait. Puis après quelques minutes, je sentie qu'il me déposait sur quelques chose de moelleux et très confortable. Je sentie aussi l'une de ses mains me caresser doucement le visage. Je me risqua alors à ouvrir les yeux et remarqua que j'étais de retour dans ma chambre du Bunker. J'étais en sécurité… Tout allait bien maintenant. Je posa mes yeux sur Gabriel à mes côtés qui me fit un petit sourire qu'il voulue rassurant.

« -Tu devrais te reposer. » Me dit-il en caressant toujours mon visage.

J'hocha doucement la tête et lui sourit pâlement en séchant un peu mes pleures.

« -Tu… Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? » Dit-je doucement.

Gabriel jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, vers la porte de la chambre qu'il avait laissé entre-ouverte. Il finit par hausser les épaules et me sourit un peu plus. Il hocha positivement la tête et s'installa dans le lit près de moi. Aussitôt, je me blottie contre lui… Je sentie ses bras m'entourée en douceur, alors que j'accota ma tête sur son torse en mettant l'un de mes bras autour de lui. Je respira à fond et sentie son odeur familière, sucrée mais apaisante à la fois.

« -Aller, repose toi. Je ne partiras pas, je te le promet. » Dit-il en douceur en me donnant un baiser sur le dessus de ma tête.

Je m'accorda à fermer mes yeux et souris doucement.

« -Merci Gaby'… » Dit-je d'une voix adoucit.

Je me blottie un peu plus contre lui et laissa le sommeil me gagner. J'avais besoin de repos…


	53. Chapitre 53

_**Chapitre 53 : Apaisement et Discussion.**_

Quand je me réveilla de nouveau, je me sentais étrangement apaiser. Toutes douleurs, autant physique que mental, semblaient s'être évaporé comme par magie durant mon sommeil. Je me rappela alors des récents évènements… Je me rappela que Gabriel m'avait ramené au Bunker, le vrai Gabriel. J'étais de nouveau en sécurité maintenant, j'avais plus rien à craindre. Et cette sensation d'apaisement me faisais un grand bien, c'est comme si je flottais sur un petit nuage. Tout en sortant peu à peu de mon sommeil, je m'étira doucement tel un chat sortant de sa sieste tendit que je sentie une odeur familière me chatouiller les narines. Une odeur agréablement sucrée mélangé à une fine odeur de fleur de Lys, une odeur que j'associa à présent facilement à mon Archange favoris… Gabriel.

Je papionna doucement des paupières et ouvris mes yeux en douceur. Je ne pû m'empêcher de sourire d'un air adoucie et attendrit en voyant Gabriel près de moi, qui semblait sagement dormir. J'étais blottie dans ses bras avec ma tête posée sur son torse, je pouvais sentie le contact de l'un de ses bras enroulée délicatement autour de ma taille et son souffle régulier me chatouillais agréablement le visage. Je redressa doucement ma tête, pour mieux le regarder. Il semblait si paisible… Si détendue et calme, totalement inoffensif quand il était comme ça… Et tellement mignon ! D'une main douce, je frôla du bouts de mes doigts le contour de son visage. Son front… Ses joues… Son menton… Ses lèvres… Sa peau me parue très douce au touchée, comme toujours. Je sursauta légèrement en remarquant ses magnifique yeux dorés s'ouvrirent et me regarder. Je retira ma main et me sentie rougir, un peu timide d'être prise sur le fait en traine de le regarder en traine de dormir.

« -Hey… » Dit-il en douceur en m'adressant un fin sourire en coin.

« -Hey… » Dit-je à mon tour en douceur en lui rendant son sourire.

Je baissa timidement le regard en rajoutant :

« -Je suis désoler, je ne voulais pas te réveiller… »

Gabriel eut un petit ricanement en levant l'une de ses mains pour caresser mes cheveux et le contour de mon visage avec un sourire amusé.

« -Je ne dormais pas vraiment. Je suis un Archange, je n'ai pas besoin de sommeil comme tu le sais. » Dit-il amusé de la situation.

Je me redressa un peu en douceur en lui souriant doucement et je me mise à jouer avec le collet de sa chemise que je lui replaça correctement, avant d'en faire autant avec le collet de sa veste. L'Archange Cadet haussa un sourcil amusé en m'observant faire. Le fait que je prend soin de son apparence semblait l'amuser. Je lui souris amusée et lui passa ensuite une main douce dans ses cheveux pour les placer. J'ignore si je faisais ça pour son apparence, ou simplement parce que j'aimais être en contact avec lui.

« -Tu te sent mieux ? » Dit Gabriel après un petit moment de silence en m'observant attentivement.

« -Oh oui, beaucoup mieux. Je suis assez étonnée… C'est un peu comme si mon sommeil a chassé toute trace de douleur physique ou mentale de moi. » Dit-je un peu songeuse.

Je remarqua Gabriel hausser les épaules avec un sourire en coin. À ce sourire, je comprise alors…

« -Tu y est pour quelque chose… Avoue ? » Dit-je en haussant un sourcil.

« -Tu n'arrêtais pas de geindre dans ton sommeil, je te sentais tremblotée, tu semblais en très piteuse état… J'ai simplement fait en sorte de t'apaisée et faire disparaitre toutes tes craintes et tes douleurs. » Dit-il en douceur.

Je lui fis un petit sourire gêner mais reconnaissante. J'eu une soudaine élan de reconnaissante profonde pour l'Archange Cadet… Il avait toujours été là pour moi, que ce soit simplement pour me remonter le moral ou alors me remettre sur pieds. Dans mes bons et mauvais moments, il avait toujours été là pour moi.

« -Je te remercie… Vraiment, l'effet est efficace. Sérieusement, je me sens vraiment apaisée maintenant. » Dit-je adoucie.

« -Je suis très heureux de l'entendre. » Sourit-il.

Je lui rendis son sourire et me pencha doucement vers lui pour lui donner un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« -Bon… Je vais aller prendre une bonne douche. Ont se rejoint à la cuisine dans une quinzaine de minutes ? » Dit-je en me redressant doucement.

« -Mouais… D'accord, à tout de suite. » Dit Gabriel en se levant aussi du lit.

Je me prise du linge propre, puis je me dirigeas vers la salle de bain. J'étais vraiment heureuse d'être de retour au Bunker. Une bonne douche alla me faire le plus grand bien. Environs 15 minutes plus tard, je sortie de la douche en me sentant enfin propre. J'avais enfilée des sous-vêtements propres, une paire de jeans bleue foncé avec une chemise à manches courtes carottés de couleurs noir et bleu foncé. Je m'étais un peu maquillée pour faire jolie sans trop en faire, je m'étais mise un peu de mon parfum favoris de marque ''PlayBoy'', puis à mon cou j'avais mis le collier en forme de cœur en or que Gabriel m'avais offert pour Noël.

Une fois enfin prête, je sortie de la salle de bain et marcha en direction de la salle à manger et cuisine du Bunker. Une fois arriver à la salle à manger, je remarqua la présence de Sam, Dean, Castiel, Danielle et Gabriel. Ils étaient tous assis à leur place habituelle, ce qui me fit sourire adoucie. Seul Lucifer n'était pas là, évidement. Mon sourire se figeas légèrement alors que mon regard resta un moment fixé sur la chaise vide de l'Archange Déchu… Mes dernier souvenirs que j'avais eut avec celui-ci me revenue lentement en mémoire et me fit légèrement frissonner… Le genre de souvenirs que j'aurais nettement mieux aimer oublier.

« -Cath' ! Enfin réveiller. » Dit alors la voix de Dean visiblement heureux de me revoir.

Je sortie de mes penser et leur adressa à eux tous un léger sourire.

« -Salut, vous tous. » Dit-je avec un léger sourire.

Les frères Winchester se levèrent et venues en ma direction pour me faire une accolade. Je me retrouva très serré entre eux dans leurs bras, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire un peu plus sourire alors que je leur rende leur accolade aussi fortement.

« -Ça va mieux ? » Dit Sam en douceur.

Les deux frères Winchester me relâchèrent et me regardèrent très attentivement. Je remarqua leurs regards se posés sur ma coupure à ma lèvre inférieure qui était toujours visible et à mes poignets toujours rougies. Mais bon, malgré ses quelques détails, j'avais quand même un peu meilleure allure qu'il y a quelques heures.

« -Ne vous en fait pas pour moi… Je vais beaucoup mieux. » Dit-je avec un sourire rassurante.

« -Si tu va mieux, alors c'est le principale. » Dit Castiel en m'adressant un pâle sourire.

Je lui souris alors qu'il se leva à son tour et venue en ma direction. Durant un bref instant, l'Ange se contenta de me sourire l'air bienveillant, avant de enfin se décidé à ouvrir ses bras en ma direction. Je souris amusée et lui fit une grande accolade à son tour, je le sentie mettre ses bras maladroitement autour de moi avant de se détendre et de me rendre aussi l'accolade délicatement.

Après quelques secondes, Castiel me relâcha doucement en m'adressant un sourire adoucit que je lui rendis, avant qu'un petit toussement se fait entendre. Je souris amusée et redressa la tête pour voir Gabriel qui c'était lever et attendait patiemment que son petit frère se pousse pour pouvoir m'approcher à son tour. Je rigola doucement et lui fit aussi une accolade fortement qu'il me rendit sans hésitation.

« -Merci encore… » Dit-je en douceur en lui donnant un bisou amical sur sa joue durant notre accolade.

« -Ya pas de quoi, ma belle… Je serais toujours là pour garder un œil sur toi et surveiller tes jolies fesses ! » Dit-il enjoué en me faisant un sourire charmeur en me relâchant doucement.

« -Hé ! Mes jolies fesses, elles sont qu'à moi je te préviens ! » Répliquais-je faussement outrée en lui tirant la langue.

« -Ah ouais ? Héhé, arrête de faire ta sainte-ni-touche, ça marche pas avec moi. » Ricana-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

J'haussa un sourcil amusée et alla lui répliquer quelque chose mais…

« -Hé-oh… Du calme vous deux, trouvez-vous une chambre ! » Dit Dean moqueusement.

« -Avec joie ! » Sourit Gabriel visiblement très amusé.

« -Tssssh… Et puis quoi encore ! » Dit-je avec amusement en roulant des yeux pour jouer les innocente.

Je tourna mon intention vers Danielle, qui jusqu'à présent semblait être rester très silencieuse. Mais elle c'était elle aussi lever, pour pouvoir s'approcher de moi. Je lui souris adoucit alors qu'elle venue vers moi et me serra fortement contre moi, l'air soulager de me revoir. Je la serras moi aussi fortement, heureuse de la revoir.

« -Je suis heureuse que tu va bien. » Dit-elle en me faisant un petit sourire.

« -T'en fait pas, ça va maintenant. » Dit-je rassurante.

Ont s'installa tous à la table à nos places habituelles. À peine assise que Gabriel m'apporta déjà une assiette avec une pile de crêpes inondées de Sirop d'Érable, exactement comme j'aimais. Je n'hésita pas à attaquer mes crêpes. Car pour être honnête, j'avais vraiment faim ! J'étais vraiment très heureuse d'être de retour.

Après quelques minutes à parler de tout et de rien, un petit silence s'installa. Avant que Castiel prend parole en douceur en s'adressant à moi :

« -Cath'… C'est peut-être un peu difficile pour toi, mais… Tu pourrais nous expliquer, ce qui s'est passé avec Lucifer ? »

À sa question, je sentie un frisson me parcourir la colonne vertébrale alors que je baissa la tête vers mon assiette à présent vide. Je garda un moment silence, en jouant doucement avec ma fourchette.

« -Si c'est trop difficile, tu n'est pas obliger de nous le dire tout de suite. » Dit Sam en douceur.

« -Ouais, rien ne presse. » Dit Dean aussi adoucit.

Je sentie malgré moi mes mains se mettre à trembloter légèrement. Je relâcha ma fourchette et mise mes mains sur mes genoux, asseyant d'empêcher mes petits tremblements.

« -Non… Je crois qu'en effet, je ferais mieux de vous en parler tout de suite. » Dit-je le regard toujours baisser.

Je me mise à fixer mes mains qui tremblotaient toujours légèrement. Jusqu'au moment où je sentie Danielle à mes côtés mettre l'une de ses mains sur les miennes, d'un geste rassurant et pour m'encouragée à parler. Je prise une grande respiration et leur dit alors tout sur la discussion que j'avais eu avec Lucifer… Et sur son plan de vouloir utiliser le côté sombre de Danielle et moi pour détruire l'Humanité.

« -Si ont comprend bien… Il veut trouver la Prophétie, pour ensuite la détruire et libéré vôtre côté obscure par la même occasion ? Avec l'intention de vous utiliser, toi et Danielle pour détruire l'Humanité ? » Dit Gabriel en me regardant.

« -Oui, en gros c'est ce qu'il veut depuis le tout début. Il faisait qu'attendre le bon moment, là où ont s'y attendaient le moins, pour agir ! Je crois, que si il m'as fait prisonnière… C'était simplement pour prendre un peu de mon sang. Car il m'as expliqué que avec un peu de sang de l'une des Élues de la Prophétie, soit Danielle ou moi, il pourras alors retracer la Prophétie plus facilement peu importe où elle est cachée. Et… Je pense aussi, que en me gardant prisonnière près d lui, il espérait être là au moment où mon côté obscure alla se manifester… » Dit-je en relevant doucement le regard.

« -Car il espérait pouvoir te manipuler… En tant que l'Ange De La Destruction, tu serais une très bonne alliée pour lui. Et il espérait aussi que tu puisse lui être utile pour convaincre Danielle, en tant que l'Ange de l'Humanité de aussi lui être utile pour sa destruction de l'Humanité. » Dit Castiel en fronçant doucement les sourcils.

« -Oui… C'est exact. » Dit-je doucement.

« -Alors… Tout ça, c'était que pour nous manipuler. Cette amitié… Ce n'était pas sincère ? » Dit Danielle la voix un peu nouée.

« -J'ai bien peur que oui. Enfin… Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que une partie de lui nous appréciaient vraiment malgré tout, mais… Pour être honnête, j'ai un peu de doute. C'est difficile, après tout ce qu'ont n'as vécue avec lui mais… Il reste Le Diable ! Ont n'as juste été stupide de croire qu'ont pouvaient peut-être le changer en bien. » Dit-je amèrement.

« -Il a toujours été doué, pour manipuler les esprits. » Dit Gabriel avec un petit soupir.

Je discuta encore un moment avec eux au sujet de Lucifer. Suite à une longue discussion, Castiel et Gabriel partirent pour mettre plus de protection sur La Prophétie que Castiel avait caché dans un endroit sûr. Mais bon, pour le moment tout allait bien. Lucifer n'avait pas encore mis la main sur La Prophétie. Ont devaient juste être très prudents.

Une fois le soir tombé, j'alla me coucher tôt. Pour cette nuit, Gabriel nous laissa seules Danielle et moi. Il alla dormir dans sa chambre. Je devais avouée que ça faisais vraiment très vide sans lui. C'est comme si il me manquait quelque chose… Mais bon, je pouvais comprendre le pourquoi il voulait me laisser seule avec Danielle. Danielle était très triste de l'absence de Lucifer, je pouvais comprendre que la présence de Gabriel l'aurais peut-être mise un peu mal à l'aise sans la présence de Lucifer aussi. Danielle semblait avoir du mal à dormir à cause de l'absence de Lucifer et moi j'avais aussi un peu de mal sans Gabriel… Mais bon, ont devais se faire à l'idée…


	54. Chapitre 54

_**Chapitre 54 : Consolation et Réconfort.**_

J'avais beau asseyez de trouver le sommeil, cela m'étais très difficile sans la présence de Gabriel près de moi. Oh bien sûr j'avais Danielle, j'aimais beaucoup sa présence à elle aussi. Mais… La présence de Gabriel avait quelque chose de réconfortant, qui me faisait sentir en sécurité quand il était près de moi. Je m'étais habituer à sa présence, le fait qu'il ne soit pas là cette nuit me faisait vraiment vide. Je soupira discrètement en asseyant de ne pas trop bouger, de peur de déranger Danielle qui était blottie contre moi. Les yeux grands ouverts, je fixa le plafond de notre chambre d'un air un peu vague.

« -Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ? » Dit alors la voix de Danielle.

« -Pas vraiment… Mais t'en fait pas, ça va me venir. Je suis désoler, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » Dit-je en douceur en tournant ma tête en sa direction.

« -Oh t'inquiète, je ne dormais pas. Moi aussi, j'ai un peu de mal à dormir. » Dit-elle aussi en douceur.

Je souris doucement et serra doucement mes bras autour d'elle tout en lui donnant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle répondis à mon baiser puis soupira doucement en se blottissant un peu plus contre moi en posant sa tête au creux de mon cou. Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que Danielle rajoute, d'une voix un peu nouée :

« -Ça fait plutôt vide sans lui… Il me manque, mais je lui en veux aussi pour ce qu'il t'a fait endurer. Et aussi je suis en colère qu'il veule nous utiliser. »

Je devina qu'elle parla de Lucifer. Je cligna des yeux en fixant de nouveau le plafond tout en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste réconfortant.

« -C'est normal qu'il te manque… Après ce qu'ont n'as vécue avec lui, surtout toi. Mais tu sais, malgré ce qu'il m'as dit sur le fait qu'il voulait nous utiliser pour détruire l'Humanité, je crois que ses sentiments pour toi sont réel. Ce n'était pas dans ses intentions mais… Je l'est bien vue dans son regard, quand j'ai parlé de toi… Il t'aime vraiment malgré tout. Et je pense que c'est pour cette raison, qu'il m'as choisi moi comme prisonnière et non toi. Il ne veut pas être brusque avec toi, il préfère éviter. » Dit-je en douceur.

« -Mouais… Peut-être, mais ça n'effaceras pas le fait qu'il veut nous utiliser et ce qu'il t'as fait endurer. » Dit-elle la voix toujours un peu nouée.

Je pouvais totalement comprendre ce qu'elle éprouvait. Un mélange de tristesse, colère, trahison et de méfiance. Je ressentais aussi la même chose pour Lucifer. Je lui donna un petit bisou sur le dessus de sa tête et garda un moment silence.

« -Tu sais… Si tu veux que Gabriel viens dormir avec nous, tu peux lui faire signe de venir. Je sais que si tu as du mal à dormir, c'est que ça te fait vide sans lui. » Dit Danielle en douceur.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et dit un peu maladroitement :

« -Quoi ?! Nan, je peux bien me passer de lui. »

« -Mouais, bien sûr… À d'autre ! Je sais très bien que tu en meurs d'envie, aller appelle le. » Dit Danielle avec une petite pointe d'amusement.

« -Tu… Tu est sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? » Dit-je un peu hésitante en la regardant.

Danielle hocha doucement la tête en me faisant un petit sourire très pâle pour me rassurer. Je lui fis un petit sourire à mon tour, d'un air reconnaissante. Car au plus profond de moi, il est vrai que j'en mourrais d'envie ! Je ferma alors doucement les yeux et appela intérieurement Gabriel, en espérant qu'il m'entendras. À ma grande surprise, à peine quelques secondes plus tard un petit bruissement de battement d'ailes très discret se fit entendre. J'ouvris les yeux en me redressant un peu sur mes avant-bras et souris doucement en remarquant une ombre familière non loin. Gabriel, je savais que c'était lui. Je me tassa alors sur le côté près de Danielle et tapota doucement la place libre de mon autre côté dans le lit.

« -C'est une invitation ? » Dit Gabriel avec amusement.

« -Bien sûr, grand Béta… Aller, viens. » Dit-je avec amusement.

« -Hmm… Je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir. » Dit-il en faisant mine de pas vouloir vraiment.

Je doutais bien que c'était le contraire, que lui aussi en mourrait d'envie. Mais je me laissa entrainer dans son petit jeu, simplement pour rigoler un peu avec lui.

« -Te fait pas prié… Ou je jure que je t'y entraine de force dans ce lit ! » Dit-je en roulant des yeux amusée de la situation.

« -Ouhhh… Voilà qui devient intéressant ! » Sourit l'Archange Cadet en s'approchant en ma direction.

Une fois qu'il fut à ma hauteur près du lit, il s'immobilisa l'air de m'observé un instant en silence. Je souris amuser et me redressa un peu mieux pour lui agripper le collet de sa camisole blanche en l'attirant vers moi. Gabriel se laissa mollement tomber dans le lit, sur la place libre près de moi et ricana. Visiblement très amusé de me voir agir comme ça.

« -Avoue… Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ! » Dit-il fièrement.

« -Peut-être bien… » Murmurais-je amusée tout près de son visage.

J'aurais juré voir un sourire enjoué et malicieux naitre sur ses lèvres, malgré qu'il fasse noir je pouvais nettement le deviner. Je le vue se pencher en ma direction et il m'embrassa d'un baiser passionner et fougueux à la fois. Je répondis à son baiser de la même façon et relâcha doucement mon emprise de sur son collet pour glisser une main plus douce dans ses cheveux. Un peu après, ont rompues notre baiser puis je me blottie doucement contre lui, heureuse qu'il soit là. Je respira à fond son odeur familière qui eut le Don de me faire sourire un peu plus et je posa ma tête sur son torse avec l'une de mes mains que je posa au niveau de son ventre. Je sentie l'un des bras de l'Archange Cadet s'enrouler doucement autour de ma taille, d'un geste protecteur. D'un geste un peu possessive, je me colla d'avantage à lui, enroulant non seulement mes bras mais aussi à présent mes jambes autour de lui ! Cette position pouvait paraitre possessive, mais je trouvais ça aussi très confortable d'être collé de la sorte à lui.

« -Héhé ! Hey Danielle, t'as vue comment ta p'tite amie agit… C'est une vraie sangsue ! » Ricana Gabriel se laissant toutefois faire.

« -Quoi ?! Qui sais que tu traite de sangsue ?! » Dit-je faussement offenser en redressant ma tête pour lui faire les gros yeux faussement autoritaire.

« -Tu as bien compris, c'est bien de toi que je parle. » Dit Gabriel avec amusement et provocation.

Je me redressa et me chamailla un instant avec lui, avant de réussir à prendre le dessus sur lui. Enfaite, j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il m'avait laissé prendre le dessus. Car si il l'aurait vraiment voulue, ça lui aurais été très facile de m'immobilisé. Je me retrouva alors sur lui en position califourchon. Je ricana un peu et me coucha sur lui en restant dans cette position. L'Archange Cadet parue vouloir répliquer, mais semblait se radoucir en glissant ses bras autour de moi pour que je reste allongée sur lui.

« -Oh tait-toi, je suis sûr que au fond tu adore ça. » Dit-je amusée de la situation en croisant mes mains sur son torse sous mon menton pour m'accoter dessus.

« -Tu as peut-être raison… » Dit-il aussi avec amusement tout en me caressant les cheveux et le dos d'un geste adoucit.

Je souris un peu plus en me laissant faire. Ses caresses me détendais et avaient le Don de m'apaiser comme toujours. J'entendis Danielle rigoler un peu tout bas en nous observant.

« -Vous êtes mignons à voir… Toujours en traine de vous taquiner, entre séduction et amusement. » Dit-elle adoucit l'air de nous trouver mignons.

« -Évidement que nous sommes mignons… Gaby' est un vrai ours en peluche ! » Dit-je amusée de la situation en regardant vers Gabriel.

« -Hé ! Qui sait que tu traitre d'ours en peluche ?! Je suis un Archange, Le Messager De Dieu… Je suis l'une des armes les plus puissantes du Paradis, je te rappelle ! » Dit Gabriel faussement outré.

« -Rooooh, arrête de faire ton grognon ! » Dit-je amusée en me mettant à jouer dans ses cheveux en douceur.

Gabriel fit un petit grognement, comme pour chercher à répliquer mais… Il ne répliqua rien en se laissant docilement faire quand je jouais dans ses cheveux, il pencha même légèrement la tête sur le côté pour que je continue mes caresses dans ses cheveux. Je ricana doucement en continuant mon geste, devinant que cela lui plaisait bien.

« -C'est ce que je disais… Un vrai ours en peluche. » Dit-je amusée et adoucie à la fois.

« -Que avec toi ! » Répliqua-t-il en se laissant toujours faire.

« -J'espère bien. » Dit-je avec amusement.

Danielle rigola un peu de la situation, mais son rire parue ce faire un peu triste à la fois.

« -Lucifer était très différent… » Dit-elle la voix soudainement un peu nouée.

Je redressa doucement la tête en sa direction et remarqua qu'elle avait baisser le regard, avec un petit sourire triste. Il y eut un petit moment de silence durant lequel je me fis doucement glisser sur le côté pour être sur le lit. Je laissa Gabriel se tasser un peu pour être au milieu, entre Danielle et moi. Je garda une main sur le torse de Gabriel et observa Danielle qui semblait un peu triste maintenant.

« -Il était beaucoup plus discret dans sa façon de me montrer son amour. Oh bien sûr, il me taquinait aussi parfois… Mais pas autant que vous deux entre vous. Je sentais qu'il m'aimait, à sa manière de me regarder et de me surprotégé. Mais… Je me demande parfois s'il m'aimait vraiment, ou alors si cela était pour me manipuler et simplement me mettre en confiance face à lui. » Dit-elle la voix nouée par ses émotions.

Je baisa le regard et échangeas un petit regard avec Gabriel, avant que celui-ci pose ses yeux dorés sur Danielle le regard intense.

« -Je connais mon frère, et si ça peut de rassurer… Je ne pense pas qu'il à jouer la comédie pour ce qui est des sentiments qu'il a pour toi. Ce n'était certainement pas dans ses intentions mais, il est tombé dans son propre piège. Je l'est bien observé quand il est avec toi. Sa manière de te regarder… De toujours se tenir près de toi, près à te protégé… Et cette manie qu'il avait, de fusiller du regard qui conte osant trop t'approcher… Héhé ! Crois-moi, il est amoureux de toi. Simplement… Il est en effet plus discret que moi sur ce côté. » Dit Gabriel avec un petit sourire.

Danielle releva ses yeux et j'y remarqua des larmes y briller, qui menaçait de couler à tout moment. Elle me regarda un moment, puis regarda vers Gabriel avec un petit sourire triste.

« -Tu sais… Cath' à de la chance de t'avoir. Toi au moins, tu ne chercheras jamais à la manipuler. » Dit-elle alors qu'une petite larme coula sur l'une de ses joues.

À cette larme, je me sentie très mal à l'aise. Voir Danielle pleurée m'avais toujours fait l'impression que mon cœur se déchirait. Même Gabriel parue un peu mal à l'aise, car je le vue détourné le regard un instant. Mais après un bref moment d'hésitation, l'Archange Cadet étira ses bras doucement et les entoura délicatement autour de Danielle, d'un geste réconfortant. Danielle parue un instant étonner de son geste, mais elle finit par se blottir doucement dans ses bras en pleurant maintenant à chaude larmes.

« -Shhhht… Ça va aller, t'en fait pas. » Dit-il en douceur en lui caressant le dos et les cheveux.

J'observa Gabriel faire et ne pû m'empêcher de sourire d'un air adoucit. Gabriel était doué pour réconforter et rassurer, je savais que après ça Danielle risquerais de se sentir un peu mieux. Comme pour confirmer mes penser, après quelques minutes Danielle semblait avoir calmé ses pleurs. Elle essuya doucement ses larmes et sourit pâlement à Gabriel qui lui sourit d'un air rassurant en retour.

« -Merci, Gabriel… » Dit-elle en douceur.

« -C'est rien… Bon, aller ont devraient dormir, il se fait tard. » Dit Gabriel avec un léger sourire.

J'approuva d'un signe de tête, tout comme Danielle. L'Archange Cadet nous regarda un moment tour à tour, avant de faire un petit sourire en coin en s'installant plus confortablement entre nous deux. Il étira ses deux bras et enroula l'un de ses bras autour de ma taille et son autre bras autour des épaules de Danielle. J'haussa un sourcil amusée, alors que Danielle parue hésitante.

« -Je ne suis pas contre l'idée de passé la nuit entre vous deux. Vous s'avez… J'adore les câlins. » Dit-il avec un air faussement innocent.

« -Tssssh… Dit plutôt que tu aime profiter de la situation. » Dit-je avec amusement.

« -Oh que oui, je ne serais pas contre ! » Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« -Pervers ! » Dit-je en roulant des yeux amusée.

Danielle rigola un peu mais semblait toujours un peu hésitante.

« -Je peux me blottir contre toi, ça te dérange pas tu est sûr ? » Dit-elle hésitante.

« -Bien sûr que non, ça me gêne pas. Héhé… C'est plutôt de Cath' que j'aurais peur, elle est très possessive avec moi. » Ricana Gabriel.

« -Quoi ?! Non… Je ne suis pas du tout possessive avec toi ! Bon ok, peut-être un peu. Mais bon, avec Danielle ça va, ça me gêne pas qu'elle soit blottie contre toi aussi. » Dit-je en me sentant rougir un peu gêner.

Gabriel ricana et me donna un bisou sur mon front.

« -Tu sais que t'est mignonne toi. » Dit-il amuser.

Je lui tira la langue comme une enfant alors que Danielle sourit amusée. Elle se détendit un peu et se blottie alors à son tour contre Gabriel qui fut bien heureux d'être entouré de deux jolies filles pour cette nuit. Avec ma tête accotée sur le torse de Gabriel et un de ses bras autour de ma taille, je pouvais sentir le sommeil qui me gagnait peu à peu. Je ferma alors les yeux avec un léger sourire sur mes lèvres et m'endormis peu à peu…


	55. Chapitre 55

_**Chapitre 55 : Surprise à couper le souffle.**_

Quelques jours c'était écouler depuis mon retour au Bunker. Nous étions à présent dans la première semaine d'Avril. La routine habituelle avait repris son petit train-train. Sans et Dean continuaient leurs chasses, Castiel aidait parfois les frères Winchester tout en gardant un œil très attentif sur La Prophétie qui était bien cacher, alors que Gabriel restais au Bunker pour veiller sur Danielle et moi la plus part du temps. L'Archange Cadet se montrait très protecteur avec Danielle et moi, surtout depuis ce qui c'était passer avec Lucifer. Il semblait redouter que l'Archange Déchue revienne au Bunker pour tenter quoi que ce soit envers nous. Mais bon, pour le moment tout semblait calme.

Bref…

Ce matin-là, je me réveilla près de 10h comme à mon habitude. Danielle était déjà debout depuis un moment, comme toujours. Mais je remarqua que Gabriel était resté dans le lit avec moi, comme à son habitude. Toutefois, à ma grande surprise… Quand j'ouvris mes yeux, l'Archange Cadet semblait toujours être endormis cette fois. Je souris adoucit en l'observant un moment dormir. Puis je me décida enfin à me lever du lit, en laissant tranquillement Gabriel dormir encore un peu. Je prise du linge propre et sortie silencieusement de la chambre, tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Je prise une bonne douche pour me réveiller.

Environs 15 minutes plus tard, je sortie de la douche. J'enfila des sous-vêtements propre, une paire de jeans noire, un t-shirt blanc légèrement moulant avec un petit décolletée en ''V'' puis une veste à manches longues carottés noire et blanc que je laissa les boutons ouverts. Je me démêla ensuite les cheveux et les attacha en une couette haute avec un élastique rouge foncer, puis je me maquilla un peu pour faire jolie sans trop en faire, je me mise un peu de mon parfum favoris de marque ''PlayBoy'' et pour terminer je mise à mon cou le collier en forme de cœur en or que Gabriel m'avait offert à Noël.

Une fois enfin prête, je sortie de la salle de bain et alla porter mon pyjama dans a chambre. J'y entra sans faire de bruit et sourit de nouveau adoucit en voyant que Gabriel dormait toujours dans le lit. Allongé sur le ventre, la bouche entre-ouverte, les cheveux un peu en bataille, il avait les yeux fermés et serra mon oreiller contre lui dans ses bras. Je souris doucement et posa mon pyjama sur le bureau un peu plus loin, avant de m'approcher doucement de lui sans faire de bruit. Une fois à la hauteur de l'Archange Cadet, je passa une main douce dans ses cheveux et lui donna un petit bisou sur sa joue en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. Je l'entendis grogner un peu dans son sommeil en bougeant un peu tout en serrant un peu plus mon oreiller dans ses bras, alors qu'un petit sourire apparue aux coins de ses lèvres.

Je m'écarta doucement de lui de peur de le réveiller et souris un peu plus. Je décida alors de quitté la pièce, le laissant dormir. Les Anges ne dormaient pas en général, mais si il c'était laisser aller au sommeil c'était sans nul doute parce qu'il en avait grand besoin. Je quitta alors la chambre, tout en ferment doucement la porte derrière moi avec un doux sourire. Puis je me dirigeas vers les escaliers pour aller vers la cuisine et salle à manger pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

J'alla à la cuisine me faire deux toasts au beurre d'arachide avec un grand verre de lait, puis j'alla à la salle à manger. Je souris en y retrouvant Danielle qui était entrain de prendre son petit déjeuner en la compagnie de Sam, Dean et Castiel. Je prise place près de Danielle, à ma place habituelle et me mise à manger tout en parlant avec eux de tout et de rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gabriel nous rejoignis avec une assiette de crêpes inondées de Sirop d'Érable, enfin réveiller. Il prit place à sa place habituel, au bout de la table non loin de moi.

« -Eh ben dit donc, c'est rare que tu est le dernier à te réveiller. D'habitude c'est toujours Cath', qui fait la grâce-matinée ! » S'étonna Dean.

Gabriel pris une bouchée de ses crêpes et haussa les épaules, l'air toujours un peu endormis.

« -Je croyais que les Anges et les Archanges n'avaient pas besoin de sommeil. » Dit Sam en haussant un sourcil.

« -C'est le cas mais… À force d'être parmi les humains, ont fini par prendre certaine de vos habitudes. » Dit Castiel avec un pâle sourire.

« -Mouais… C'est exactement mon cas, vous m'influencer trop. » Dit Gabriel avec un petit clin d'œil.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa sur une ambiance détendue. Peu de temps après, Sam et Dean allèrent sur une nouvelle chasse alors que Castiel les accompagna. Gabriel alla au sous-sol dans la salle d'Entrainement, car il disait avoir besoin de bouger un peu. Danielle dans la chambre avec un livre alors que pour ma part, j'alla dans la chambre avec elle pour écouter un peu de musique en surfant sur mon ordinateur portable. Nous étions tranquillement assises dans le lit, toutes les deux avec le dos appuyer sur des oreillers, Danielle en traine de lire et moi avec mon ordinateur portable sur mes genoux. Tout semblait très calme, quand à ce moment… Ont enttendis un petit bruissement de battement d'ailes.

Croyant que c'était simplement Gabriel, ont ne releva pas nos têtes. Danielle continua sa lecture et moi je regardais toujours mon écran d'ordinateur.

« -Hey Gaby', faut que tu viens écouter cette musique, elle est vraiment super. » Dit-je joyeusement sans lever la tête.

« -Désoler de te décevoir mais… Je ne suis pas Gaby', comme tu appel si affectueusement mon petit frère. » Dit une voix familière d'un ton très calme.

Cette voix… Je sursauta légèrement en sentant mon cœur prendre de la vitesse et redressa rapidement la tête. Danielle parue aussi avoir un petit sursaut de surprise en levant la tête de son livre. C'est là qu'ont le vue… Lucifer, l'Archange Déchue se trouvait à quelques pas de nous.

« -Lucifer… » Dit Danielle sur ses gardes.

Je tassa mon ordinateur portable à côté de moi dans sur le lit, puis je me leva en vitesse en lui jetant un regard méfiante. Lucifer adressa un sourire qui parue presque adoucit vers Danielle avant de porter son attention sur moi en m'adressant un fin sourire en coin l'air toujours aussi calme.

« -Détendez-vous, je veux simplement discutez. » Dit-il en me regardant attentivement.

« -Ont n'as rien du tout à te dire. » Dit-je d'un tont un peu froidement.

Il soupira.

« -Je comprend… Tu m'en veux toujours pour ce que je t'ai fait endurer à notre dernière rencontre, c'est ça ? Allons… Ne soit pas si rancunière. » Dit l'Archange Déchu en me souriant un peu plus.

Je lui jeta un regard noir, malgré ma méfiance je lui en voulais en effet beaucoup pour la dernière fois. Je baissa toute fois le regard, un peu mal à l'aise face à son regard si intense.

« -Lucifer… Tu ne devais pas être ici. » Dit Danielle toujours méfiante en se levant à son tour du lit.

L'Archange Déchue tourna ses yeux en la direction de Danielle. Il parue se radoucir légèrement à son égard.

« -Je souhaite simplement discutez et mettre les choses au claire avec vous deux. Les filles… Je ne veux pas vous tuer, je veux faire de vous mes alliées. Je ne vous veux pas de mal, je veux vous faire voir à quel point l'Humanité ne mérite pas notre amour. L'Humanité est faible, corrompue et meurtrier… Croyez-moi, je les ai observés et ils ont eu l'occasion de se rattraper. Mais ils n'ont pas changé, ils ne changeront jamais… Ils auront toujours leurs défauts, alors autant en finir une bonne fois pour toute ! Et pour en finir avec eux, ça seras beaucoup plus facile avec votre aide en tant que Ange de l'Humanité et l'Ange de La Destruction. Imaginer un peu le Trio parfait que nous serions ! » Dit Lucifer en nous souriant tour à tour.

« -Ce que tu nous demande, c'est une chose que nous pourrions jamais faire, Lucifer. L'humanité à peut-être bel et bien ses défauts, je te l'accorde mais… Ils sont aussi nombreux à vouloir s'améliorer. Personne n'est parfait, mais nous ne pouvons pas détruire l'espèce Humaine pour ça. Nous ne sommes pas des tueuses ! Et une partie de nous reste aussi Humaines. » Dit-je en le regardant.

« -Nombreux à vouloir s'améliorer ? Désoler, mais je ne vois pas… Ils ont détruit l'image original que Père à donner à La Terre, ils doivent payer pour ça ! » Dit Lucifer en soutenant mon regard.

« -Justement… Ton Père, Dieu… Ne crois-tu pas qu'il ne voudrait pas que tu détruis l'Humanité ? Après tout, il les aime et il vous à demander de les aimer autant que lui. C'est justement ça que tu n'as pas supporté, pas vrai ? » Dit-je avec un petit soupir.

« -Père a été aveugler, il s'est laisser amadouer par l'Humanité. Je ne pouvais pas aimer ses misérables petits singes sans poil autant que lui comme il le demandait… Dès le départ, j'ai sentie qu'ils avaient un côté meurtrier en eux. Et il se trouve que j'avais raison ! » Dit-il légèrement énerver.

J'avala nerveusement ma salive, mais je me risqua à continuer d'une voix que je voulue plus douce :

« -Oui, tu avais peut-être raison… Et il est vrai que Dieu à eut tort de te punir pour ça. Mais ce ne sont pas tous les Humains qui sont comme ça. Nous ne sommes pas tous meurtrier, nous sommes aussi nombreux à être de bonnes personnes. Je t'en prie… Met un peu ta haine avers l'Humanité de côté, il faut tourner la page. »

Lucifer plissa légèrement les yeux en m'observant un moment en silence. Pendant un bref instant, je me mise à penser que peut-être que mon petit message avait fait son effet sur la conscience de l'Archange Déchue. Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard… ''VLAME''! Lucifer fit un petit mouvement de main et je me retrouva soudainement plaquer au mur derrière moi… Je sentie une main invisible se resserrer autour de ma gorge, me coupant ainsi le souffle ! J'émis un petit gémissement alors que je manquais soudainement de souffle, je porta inutilement mes mains vers ma gorge à la recherche de mon souffle.

« -Tu sais quoi… J'ai voulue être gentil, mais toi… Tu commence sérieusement à me faire chier à asseyez de me résonner ! » Dit Lucifer d'un tont de voix très calme et menaçant.

Je réalisa que trop tard mon erreur. Cette fois, la peur monta en flèche en moi. Si je continuais à ne plus respirer comme ça, j'alla vraiment fini par étouffer ! D'ailleurs, je commençais un peu à avoir le tournie, je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre dans mes oreilles qui bourdonnais alors que j'entendis la voix lointaine de Danielle qui asseyait de résonner Lucifer pour qu'il me relâche. Je commençais à voir floue, des larmes me montais aux yeux quand à ce moment…


	56. Chapitre 56

_**Chapitre 56 : Petite dispute.**_

Ça y est… J'allais rendre mon dernier souffle, cette fois c'est sûr… Il me restait que quelques petites secondes à vivre… C'était inutile que je me débattre, Lucifer contrôlait cette force invisible et n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de me lâcher, il voulait visiblement que je paye pour l'avoir énervé de la sorte et ça malgré que Danielle semblait tenter de le résonner pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je commença à me faire molle, mes yeux se fermèrent… Mais au moment où je m'y attendais le moins…

Soudainement, je sentie l'emprise invisible de sur ma gorge se relâcher et une bouffer d'oxygène pû entrée dans mes poumons ! Je me sentie tomber mollement au pied du mur, un peu brusquement mais l'important était que j'avais retrouvé mon souffle. Je toussota à plusieurs reprise en portant une main à ma gorge et me mise à respirer profondément en prenant de grandes respirations pour retrouver un souffle normal. J'ouvris les yeux un peu troublée en me demandant ce qui venait de se passer. Le bourdonnement à mes oreilles se calma peu à peu et ma vue redevenue peu à peu normal aussi. Tout en me massant un peu ma gorge douloureuse et toujours assise au pied du mur, je cligna des yeux et redressa la tête pour voir ce qui c'était passer exactement.

C'est là que je remarqua la présence de Gabriel, qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce. Danielle était un peu plus loin près du lit, elle afficha un air terrifié en regardant vers Lucifer qui venait visiblement de revoler durement au sol contre le mur voisin. Je devina que c'était Gabriel qui l'avait repousser violament pour qu'il relâche l'emprise invisible qu'il avait sur moi. C'est donc Gabriel, encore une fois, qui venait de me sauver la vie. J'avala ma salive, avec un peu de difficulté et posa mes yeux sur l'Archange Cadet. Gabriel me jeta un regard intense et protecteur, s'assurant du regard que j'allais bien. Je lui fis un regard reconnaissante, le remerciant et le rassurant à la fois du regard. Je sentie Danielle venir en vitesse vers moi, elle se pencha près de moi et me fis une accolade l'air rassurée que je sois toujours en vie.

« -Cath'… Ça va aller ? » Dit-elle en douceur en me regardant.

Je lui rendis son accolade en douceur et lui souris d'un air adoucit et rassurante.

« -J'ai… J'ai rien, ça va ne t'en fait pas. » Dit-je rassurante.

Danielle parue un peu rassurée et m'aida à me lever. Je reposa ensuite mon intention sur les deux Archanges, tout comme Danielle. Je remarqua Lucifer secoué un peu la tête avec un petit grognement, il semblait avoir été un peu sonné sur le coup mais rien de vraiment grave. Il se redressa et épousseta ses vêtements d'un petit geste de la main avant de sourire d'un air moqueur et provocateur en direction de Gabriel.

« -Sérieusement… Tu ne va pas recommencer ? Gabriel… Tout ça pour une Nana ?! » Dit Lucifer en roulant des yeux.

Gabriel eut un petit ricanement, un peu froid et amer et sourit à son grand frère Déchue. Il baissa le regard en s'approchant lentement de lui, sans mouvements brusque. L'Archange Cadet releva la tête qu'une fois face à Lucifer. L'Archange Déchue continua à afficher son sourire moqueur et provocateur, alors que Gabriel semblait dangereusement calme d'un coup. Puis sans prévenir… ''VLAME'' ! Gabriel envoya son poing à la figure de Lucifer avec violence ! Lucifer ne s'y était visiblement pas entendu. Il reçue le coup de poing en plein fouet et grogna un peu sous la douleur. Un mélange de surprise et de rage se lut dans ses yeux alors qu'il porta ses deux mains à son nez qui était maintenant en sang ! Gabriel ne lui laissa pas la chance de répliquer quoi que ce soit… Il fit un simple mouvement de main et Lucifer se retrouva soudainement plaquer durement au mur derrière lui ! C'était au tour de l'Archange Déchue de manquer d'air maintenant.

Une partie de moi appréciait le fait que Gabriel prend ma défense de la sorte. Lucifer méritait bien une petite punition pour m'avoir malmené. Je détourna donc le regard le visage neutre, décidant de laisser Lucifer entre les mains de Gabriel. Mais… Quand je détourna le regard et regarda vers Danielle, je remarqua son air troublée. Elle semblait partager entre la peur et la tristesse de voir Lucifer en si mauvaise posture et l'envie de laisser faire. Je comprise alors qu'elle hésitait, entre l'envie de laisser Gabriel agir ou alors intervenir en la faveur de Lucifer car je savais qu'elle l'aimait malgré tout. Elle lui en voulait, mais elle l'aimait toujours. Je rapporta alors mon regard sur Gabriel, mais la lueur que je vue briller dans ses yeux me fit un moment hésiter. Ses yeux habituellement d'un doux doré avaient soudainement pris de l'intensité en une couleur doré très vif. Je sû alors que si ont intervenaient pas, Gabriel aurait été capable de tout sous l'effet de sa colère qu'il éprouvait en cette instant. J'hésitais mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire une tel chose, je ne pouvais pas le laisser aller jusqu'au bout. Pour Danielle, mais aussi parce que je savais qu'il alla ensuite s'en vouloir d'avoir tué son frère. J'avais appris à connaitre Gabriel avec le temps… Et je savais qu'il n'était pas un tueur, il était quelqu'un de bien derrière ses grands airs. Je me devais donc d'intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

« -Gabriel… » Dit-je un peu hésitante et sur mes gardes.

L'Archange Cadet ne bougeas pas, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Lucifer et toujours d'un doré très vif. Je me mordis la lève inférieur et jeta un regard un peu nerveuse vers Lucifer qui semblait bel et bien être sur le point de vraiment rendre son dernier souffle. Je prise alors mon courage à deux mains et m'approcha doucement vers Gabriel. J'arriva à sa hauteur et le regarda un instant avant de posé une main douce sur méfiante sur l'une de ses épaules. Je craignais sa réaction… Faut avoué que quand il était en colère, il était tout sauf rassurant. Mais malgré tout, il ne semblait pas vouloir repousser mon contact. Il ne bougeas toujours pas, faisant aucun mouvements brusques à mon égard. Le visage durcit et ses yeux dorés vif toujours poser sur Lucifer.

« -Gabriel, je t'en prie… Tu… Tu devrais arrêter avant que ça tourne mal. Tu risque de le regretter, tu le sais bien. Ça va aller, je… Je crois qu'il a eu sa leçon pour tout de suite. » Dit-je en douceur en espérant le calmer un peu.

Les traits du visage de Gabriel parue se radoucir légèrement… Il pencha légèrement la tête et ferma un instant ses yeux, alors que au même moment l'emprise invisible qu'il avait sur Lucifer parue disparaitre. L'Archange Déchue tomba durement au pied du mur tout en toussotant à quelques reprises pour reprendre son souffle. Je lâcha un petit soupir discrètement de soulagement tout en resserrant doucement ma main que j'avais sur l'épaule de Gabriel. L'Archange Cadet rouvrit ses yeux et me regarda un moment. Ses yeux avaient repris leur doré habituel, de nouveau plus calme. Je lui adressa un petit sourire adoucit, me sentant rassurer d'avoir réussis à le calmer un peu. Lucifer ricana un peu se qui nous fit rapporter notre attention sur lui.

« -Voilà qui est très touchant, mais surtout aussi très pathétique… Héhé ! Regarde-toi, tu est un vrai petit Ange obéissant face à ta Douce ! Ma foi, cette fille te mène vraiment par le bout du nez… Face à elle, tu est loin du grand et menaçant Guerrier du Paradis. Tu te ramolli drôlement, dit-donc. » Dit Lucifer moqueusement en essuyant du revers de sa manche le sang qui coulait de son nez.

Je baissa le regard un peu mal à l'aise alors que Gabriel fit un pas sur le côté en se mettant devant moi, comme pour me protéger.

« -Je te préviens… Frère ou pas, si tu ose ne serais que lever le petit doigt sur elle à nouveau… Je jure sur la tête de Père que tu le payeras amèrement cher. » Dit Gabriel d'un tont de voix menaçant.

« -Ça va détend toi un peu, petit frère… Elle m'as juste très énerver mais, je l'aurais pas réellement tuer. » Répliqua malicieusement Lucifer.

L'Archange Déchue se redressa.

« -Évidement que tu ne la tuerais pas vraiment… Après tout, Cath' et Danielle sont d'excellentes alliées pour toi. En tant que l'Ange de l'Humanité et l'Ange de La Destruction, elles te seras très utile pour éliminés facilement l'Humanité entière. C'est bon, ont n'as compris ton idée ! Mais leur réponse reste toujours non, Lucifer. Elles ne souhaitent pas anéantir l'Humanité comme toi. Mais tu ne supporte pas l'idée de te faire dire non, n'est-ce pas… Tu compte vraiment les forcer à plonger, en libérant leur côté obscure en détruisant La Prophétie ?! Mon frère, je t'est toujours aimer et démontré un grand respect, mais là je dois avouer que tu me dégoûte ! » Dit Gabriel sèchement.

Lucifer plissa légèrement les yeux, mais il ne répliqua pas en se contentant d'écouter ce que Gabriel disait.

« -Je te croyais pas aussi égoïste, mais faut croire que j'ai eut tord moi aussi d'y croire… Au fond, tu pense qu'à toi et ton foutue plan de détruire l'Humanité ! Tu te fou bien de déclencher une nouvelle Apocalypse et des conséquences, tout ce qui compte c'est toi seul ! Pense un peu à Danielle… Tu dit l'aimer, alors pourquoi l'obliger à devenir ce qu'elle ne veut pas ?! Et Cath'… Elle a crû en toi, et voilà comment tu la remercie ?! » S'emporta Gabriel en lui jetant un regard de reproche.

L'Archange Déchue soupira en baissant légèrement la tête. Il semblait songeur, mais je resta sur mes gardes. Je sentie Danielle près de moi me serrer la main l'air un peu nerveuse. Je lui serra aussi la main en cherchant à la rassurer, mais je devais avouée que moi aussi j'étais nerveuse. Après un bref petit silence, Lucifer releva la tête et posa un instant ses yeux sur Danielle. À la voir nerveuse et craintive face à lui, je remarqua qu'il parue un peu se radoucir légèrement. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers moi, l'air plus calme. Je tenta de soutenir son regard mais en fut très mal à l'aise, à la fois sur mes gardes et craintive. Je baissa un peu le regard mais le releva aussitôt en restant sur mes gardes. Lucifer tourna ensuite son attention sur Gabriel, qui se tenait face à Danielle et moi comme pour nous protégé en affichant une expression partager entre le reproche et la rage. Ce silence commençait sérieusement à devenir gênant mais à ce moment…

Soudainement, je ressentie une chaleur intense m'envahir. Si instance que j'eu la désagréable impression que mes os allèrent prendre feu de l'intérieur ! Je sentie mon cœur se remettre à battre à toute vitesse, des gouttes de sueur froide commença à perler à mon front, mon souffle se précipita et je me sentie soudainement étourdis. Je fus prise de vertiges et ma vue s'embrouilla légèrement. Je serra la mâchoire sous la douleur et porta une main à mon front en sentant mes jambes se mettre à trembloter malgré moi. Je jeta un regard vers Danielle un peu inquiète, mais je remarqua que elle aussi semblait dans le même état que moi. Je pouvais la voir qui tremblotait légèrement en grimaçant de douleur.

« -Il est trop tard… » Murmura Lucifer en nous regardant.

À peine ses paroles prononcer que je sentie le sol sous mes pieds se mettre à trembloter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ?! J'émis un petit gémissement en sentant une douleur encore plus aigüe me traverser tout le corps. J'entendis la voix lointaine de Gabriel qui disait quelque chose, mais je ne l'entendis pas clairement. Puis d'un coup… Plus rien… Je venais de perdre connaissance…


	57. Chapitre 57

_**Chapitre 57 : Petits changements.**_

Boom-boom ! Boom-boom ! Boom-boom !

Arrrrgn… Mais qu'est-ce donc ce bruit assourdissant qui bourdonne à mes oreilles ?! Les yeux closes, j'asseya de me mémorisée les récents évènements. Une horrible douleur m'élançait tout le corps, j'avais très chaud, j'avais le tournie et un affreux mal de crâne. Mais le plus horrible, c'était cette sensation de brûlure qui semblait carrément venir jusqu'au plus profond de la moelle de mes os. Et cette affreux ''Boom-boom'' qui n'arrêtait pas de me bourdonner aux oreilles. Ont aurait dit… Des battements de cœur ? De mon cœur ? C'était donc mon propre cœur que j'attendais de la sorte ?! J'émis un petit gémissement et voulue bouger un peu mais… Ça m'en fut impossible. Mes poignets ainsi que mes chevilles semblaient avoir été ligotés ! Je sentie alors la panique monté en flèche dans mon esprit.

J'ouvris soudainement mes yeux et remarqua alors que j'étais allongée dans un lit, les poignets et les chevilles attachées par des chaines en fer sur lesquelles avaient été gravés des symboles en Enochien. Je me calma toutefois un eu en reconnaissant la pièce dans laquelle j'étais… Il s'agissait de la chambre de Gabriel au Bunker. Je grimaça légèrement alors que la sensation de brûlure semblait redoubler en moi, mon tournie semblait redoubler également alors que j'entendais toujours résonner les battements de mon propre cœur à mes oreilles. Mais malgré tout, j'entendis alors aussi un petit bruit de mouvements non loin de moi. Je sursauta légèrement sur mes gardes et tourna la tête en direction du mouvement de bruit.

Je remarqua alors la présence de Gabriel, qui me regarda avec intensité. En le regardant, je ressentie l'étrange besoin de vouloir me rapprocher de lui. Enfin… Ce n'était pas vraiment étrange comme sensation, car j'aimais bien être près de lui. Mais là présentement, le désir de vouloir être en contact avec lui me parue doublement plus forte.

« -Gaby'… Mais qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi je suis attachée ? Que s'est-il passer ? » Dit-je un peu confuse.

Gabriel continua à me fixer un instant droit dans les yeux et parue d'un coup soulager. Il se rapprocha calmement de moi et venue s'assoir sur le rebord du lit près de moi. Il leva une de ses mains et caressa le contour de mon visage d'un geste adoucit. À son geste, je sentie ma sensation de brûlure et de tournie se calmer légèrement, mais je sentie toutefois l'envie de le sentir encore plus près de moi redoubler. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et le regarda un peu gêner, en espérant qu'il ne remarque pas mon désir si soudain de vouloir me rapprocher d'avantage.

« -Shhhht… Ça va, du calme. Désoler pour les chaines, mais ont avaient pas le choix. Tu ne te rappelle pas de ce qui est arriver ? » Dit Gabriel en douceur en fronçant les sourcils en m'observant.

« -Non… Enfin… Je me rappelle de la discussion avec Lucifer, de toi qui est arrivé, puis… Je ne sais pas trop, c'est plutôt vague… Je crois que j'ai perdue connaissance, non ? » Dit-je un peu confuse en baissant le regard en asseyant de me rappeler.

Gabriel hocha doucement la tête en disant :

« -Mouais… Danielle et toi, vous aviez perdue connaissance. J'ai demandé à Lucifer ce qu'il vous avait fait et… Il m'as expliqué que pendant qu'il discutais ici avec nous, il avait ordonné à ses plus fidèles Démons de retrouver Castiel pour qu'il leur disent de force où était caché La Prophétie. Il m'as dit qu'il avait ordonner à ses Démons de tout faire pour ensuite détruire La Prophétie, pour que votre côté obscure se réveille en vous. C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé… Ses crétins de Démons ont réussis à faire avouer de force à Castiel où était caché La Prophétie et ils l'ont détruit ! »

Je redressa le regard un peu confuse, mais je ne dis rien et le laissa continuer de parler.

« -Pendant que vous étiez inconscientes, les frères Winchester et Castiel sont arrivé et nous à expliquer que les Démons avaient réussis à détruire La Prophétie. Environs deux minutes après avoir perdue connaissance, Danielle et toi vous vous êtes réveillé sauf que… Vous étiez très différentes. Vous étiez contrôler par votre côté obscure et vous avez tentez de vous attaquer à Sam et Dean ! Lucifer en n'as profité pour disparaitre, laissant votre côté obscure combattre les Winchester. Mais heureusement… Castiel et moi, ont n'as fini part réussir à vous immobilisées, seulement ont n'as dû prendre des précautions. Ont vous à donc attachées, au cas où que à votre réveille votre côté obscure soit toujours au contrôle de vous. » Expliqua Gabriel en me regardant attentivement.

Je me sentie d'un coup très mal à l'aise.

« -Je… Je ne me rappelle de rien. Je… Je suis désoler. » Dit-je en sentant des larmes me monter aux yeux.

« -Hé, ça va aller… Tu ne dois en aucun cas t'en vouloir, ma belle. Ce n'était pas vraiment toi. L'envie de t'attaquer aux Humains est simplement devenue incontrôlable car c'est ce que ton côté obscure veux, tu dois simplement apprendre à garder le contrôle de toi-même. Tu verras, ont t'y aideras. Et Danielle aussi seras aider, tout iras bien. » Dit-il en douceur en me caressant de nouveau le contour du visage.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en ressentant de nouveau cette envie folle de vouloir me rapprocher de lui davantage. Sans trop m'en rendre compte, j'avais même collé un peu plus ma joue contre sa main comme dans l'espoir qu'il ne rompe pas son contact. Sans même le réalisée, je me mise à lui donner quelques bisous sur sa main et je captura son petite doigt entre mes lèvres avant de le mordiller affectueusement. Gabriel parue un peu déconcentrer par mon geste et m'observa un moment faire sans rien dire. Je ferma un moment les yeux en sentant peu à peu ma sensation de brûlure et de tournie se calmer un peu plus. Je sentie la main de Gabriel me caresser le front en douceur. J'émis un petit gémissement en sentant que son geste m'apaisait beaucoup.

« -Je crois avoir compris un détail… » Dit-il après un petit moment de silence en caressant toujours mon front et mes cheveux au passage.

Je reprise un peu mes esprits et lui jeta un regard intriguée.

« -Ton côté obscure semble contrôler part les sentiments que tu ressens. Par exemple, un peu plus tôt je paris que tu ressentais beaucoup de rage envers Lucifer pour ce qu'il t'a fait subir à toi et Danielle ? Et bien, ton côté obscure a absorbé ta colère comme une éponge, sauf qu'elle a dirigé sa colère contre les Humains présents dans la pièce… C'est-à-dire Sam et Dean. Et là présentement, je paris que tu as une envie folle que je sois près de toi ? » Dit-il avec une petite pointe d'amusement.

Je me sentie rougir un peu et souris timidement.

« -Ouais… Enfin… Tu m'as toujours fait de l'effet, mais là… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ont dirais que mes émotions sont en double ! » Dit-je un peu gêner.

« -C'est ce que je pensais… Avec ton côté obscure, tes sentiments sont incontrôlables. Si tu ressens de la colère, ton côté obscure le ressent en double… Si tu ressens de l'amour, ton côté obscure le ressent aussi en double… Et c'est comme ça pour tous tes sentiments que tu ressens, ils sont incontrôlable à cause de ton côté obscure. Et je pense que ça doit être la même chose pour le cas de Danielle. » Dit-il en m'observant attentivement.

« -Oh… Ça serait en effet plutôt logique. » Dit-je en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

« -Si tu contrôle tes sentiments, alors… Tu devrais pouvoir garder un minimum de contrôle sur ton côté obscure. » Dit-il en me souriant.

« -Je… Je vais asseyez. » Dit-je en douceur.

« -Très bien. Ont n'as qu'à faire un essaye, je vais retirer tes chaines… » Dit-il en se penchant à ma direction.

Je me recula doucement de lui, le regardant intensément.

« -Non… Non ! Attend… Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une excellente idée, là maintenant. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, je risque de te sauter dessus ! Je crois qu'il serait plus sage d'attendre que mon esprit se calme. » Dit-je un peu gêner.

« -Oh… Tu sais, ça ne me gêne pas du tout que tu saute sur moi. Bien au contraire… » Dit-il avec un sourire coquin aux coins de ses lèvres.

« -Gaby' ! Je suis sérieuse… » Dit-je en roulant des yeux toutefois avec une pointe d'amusement.

« -Bon, bon ça va. J'ai compris, ont va attendre un peu. » Dit-il amuser de la situation.

Je lui fis un sourire reconnaissante, il me sourit rassurant en retour. Gabriel resta un moment près de moi puis il sortit un moment de la chambre pour aller expliquer ce qu'il pensait aux autres. Alors qu'il alla expliquer tout ça aux autres, je n'avais pas autre choix que de rester sagement dans le lit, toujours attachées de mes chaines. Mais bon, peu à peu, je semblais me remettre de mes émotions. Ce que j'avais vraiment envie, là maintenant, c'était de dormir…

Quand je me réveilla. Je réalisa que mes poignets et mes chevilles n'étaient plus attachées. Je sursauta légèrement et ouvris soudainement les yeux. Je remarqua alors que en effet j'avais été libéré… J'étais toujours allongée dans le lit de Gabriel, alors que près de moi allongé dans le lit l'Archange Cadet lisait un magasine en grignotant quelques friandises. Allongée sur le côté, je me mise à le fixer d'un air un peu confuse. Ma sensation de chaleur, mon tournie et tous mes mal à l'aise semblaient s'être envolé. La seule chose que je ressentais toujours, c'était cette forte envie de vouloir me rapprocher de Gabriel. Mais… Je contrôlais plutôt bien cette envie, pour l'instant.

« -Hello, Belle Au Bois Dormant. » Dit Gabriel sans même lever les yeux de son magasine.

Il avait visiblement sentie que je m'étais réveiller. Il abaissa son magasine et m'adressa un fin sourire en coins. Je me redressa doucement sur mes avant-bras et lui jeta un regard de reproche.

« -Gabriel… Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas me détachée tout de suite. » Dit-je avec un petit soupir.

« -Tu ne semblais pas très confortable enchainée de la sorte… Et puis regarde, tout s'est bien passé. Tu ne m'as pas sauté dessus et tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu as fait que dormir. » Dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Je me passa une main sur le visage un peu contrariée, mais je fini par me radoucir et lui adressa un doux sourire. Je me rapprocha un peu de lui et lui donna un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser auquel il répondit sans hésitation. À ce baiser, je ressentie la soudaine envie de vouloir aller plus loin monter en flèche en moi. Sans même que je m'en rend vraiment compte, j'approfondis notre baiser en entremêlant nos langues avec passion et fougue. En voyant que Gabriel ne me repoussa pas, et que au contraire il posa ses mains sur mes hanches en m'attirant doucement à lui, je me colla donc un peu plus à lui en glissant une de mes mains dans sa chevelure. Mais à ce moment… Sans prévenir, je bloqua ses mains et le fit basculer dans le lit pour que j'aille le dessus sur lui ! Gabriel ne s'y était visiblement pas entendu, car je me retrouva rapidement en position califourchon sur lui sans qu'il puisse réagir.

Le souffle court, je rompue un moment notre baiser qui c'était fait beaucoup plus animal. Le souffle court et en position califourchon sur lui, je glissa mes mains en douceur sur son torse et je lui jeta un regard de braise en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« -Tu… Tu l'as fait exprès, avoue-le. » Dit-je malicieusement en caressant son torse par-dessus sa chemise et sa veste.

« -Qui… Moi ? Mais non… » Dit-il avec un sourire faussement innocent.

Son sourire faussement innocent se transforma rapidement en un rictus quelque peu provocateur et enjoué. Ce sourire qui avait le Don de me rendre dingue. Sans prévenir, j'agrippa Gabriel par le collet de sa chemise et l'embrassa follement de façon très animal et fougueux. Je sentie mon cœur qui se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Je laissa un petit gémissement s'échapper de mes lèvres en sentant les mains de l'Archange Cadet qui commençait à se faire baladeuses au niveau de mes cuisses. Mais… À ce moment, ont cogna à la porte…

Je sursauta en reprenant légèrement mes esprits et je rompue le baiser en jetant un regard un peu gêner vers Gabriel qui me souriait l'air amuser. Je me retira de sur lui en sentant mes joues me chauffer, gêner de la situation. Je m'assise en position indienne dans le lit et replaça un peu mes cheveux en calmant ma respiration pour garder mon contrôle.

« -Tu vois que tu peux te contrôler… » Sourit Gabriel avec amusement.

« -Oh la ferme, va donc ouvrir la porte ! » Dit-je en roulant les yeux et en plaçant toujours mes cheveux un peu mieux.

Gabriel ricana et se leva du lit pour aller ouvrir la porte. Pendant qu'il alla ouvrir la porte, je resta sagement assise sur le lit en position assise en indienne. Je prise de grande respiration et sentie mon cœur se calmer peu à peu, à mon plus grand soulagement. Je continua alors à placer un peu mieux mes cheveux quand j'entendis la voix de Gabriel dire d'un ton moqueur et joyeux :

« -Tien, tien… Sammy' ! »

« -Gabriel, combien de fois je vais devoir le dire… C'est Sam, pas de Sammy' ! » Répliqua la voix de Sam d'un air un peu agacer.

Je redressa doucement la tête et remarqua en effet la présence de Sam près de la porte, alors que Gabriel se tenait devant lui. Il ne fut toutefois pas très difficile pour Sam de remarquer ma présence. Étant donné la petite taille de Gabriel, il lui suffisait que d'étiré un peu le coup pour me voir.

« -Ah… Catherine. Je vois que tu est réveillée. Ça va mieux ? » Dit Sam en m'adressant un petit sourire.

Je lui fis un petit sourire, partager entre la joie et la timidité.

« -Hello, Sam. Je… Oui, je vais mieux. » Dit-je en douceur.

« -T'inquiète, j'ai veillé sur elle. Et son envie de tué l'Humanité semble s'être calmé, pour le moment. » Sourit Gabriel.

« -Bien, c'est super dans ce cas. » Dit Sam amicalement.

Je me leva du lit et m'approcha de quelque pas en adressant un regard désoler à Sam.

« -Je suis désoler, d'avoir asseyez de te tuer toi et Dean. J'en garde aucun souvenir, mais Gabriel m'as expliqué. Tu sais… Ce n'était pas du tout moi… Dean et toi, vous êtes comme des frères pour moi. La vraie moi ne voudrais jamais vous tuer. » Dit-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« -Ne t'en fait pas, ont le sait très bien. Ont ne t'en veux pas, ni à toi ni à Danielle. Vous êtes aussi comme des sœurs pour nous… Et c'est pour cette raison qu'ont seras toujours là pour vous soutenir et vous venir en aide. » Dit Sam en me faisant un sourire rassurant.

Je lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement et m'approcha d'avantage de lui pour lui faire un câlin amical. Sam entoura doucement ses bras autour de moi pour me rendre mon accolade amicalement. J'étais heureuse que tout soit dans l'ordre malgré tout.

« -Hum… Danielle à fait une pizza maison, si vous avez faim. » Dit Sam après notre câlin.

« -Miam ! Oh que oui, je meurs de faim. » Dit Gabriel d'un tont joyeux.

« -Quoi ? Mais… Tu te bourre de friandises depuis tout à l'heure ! » Dit-je avec amusement.

« -Mouais… Et alors ? Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne me reste pas de place pour une ou deux pointes de pizza ! Aller, hors de ma chambre et allons à la cuisine ! » Dit Gabriel enjoué.

Je rigola doucement de bon cœur alors que Sam roula des yeux avec tout de même un pâle petit sourire. Ont alla alors tous à la Salle à manger rejoindre les autres pour manger…


	58. Chapitre 58

_**Chapitre 58 : Petite perte de contrôle.**_

Une semaine c'était écouler, depuis que Danielle et moi-même avions notre côté obscure en nous. Pour le moment, nous n'avions eu aucune perte de contrôle. Danielle et moi réussissions à contrôler nos sentiments assez bien jusqu'à présent, notre côté obscure se tenait donc aussi tranquille. Oh bien sûr il y avait quelques petits moments où parfois je ressentais cette force en moi qui tentait de se manifester. Mais avec l'aide des frères Winchester, Castiel, Gabriel et Danielle, je réussissais à garder le contrôle de moi-même. La routine habituelle avait alors reprit son petit train-train.

Ce matin-là, je me réveilla près de 10h comme à mon habitude. Comme toujours, Danielle semblait s'être réveillée avant moi. Sauf que contrairement à d'habitude, Gabriel n'était pas présent près de moi. Mais bon, je me disais qu'il c'était surement lever plus tôt et qu'il en avait eu marre de m'attendre. Ce n'était pas si grave. Je m'étira doucement, j'enfila mes lunettes puis je me décida enfin à me lever du lit. Je me prise du linge propre et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre ma douche. Environs 15 minutes plus tard, je me retrouva vêtue d'une paire de jeans noir et d'une chemise à manches courtes carottés de couleur noire et bleu pâle. Je mise mon collier en forme de cœur en or que Gabriel m'avais offert pour Noel, je me mise un peu de mon parfum favoris de marque ''PlayBoy'', je me maquilla un peu pour faire jolie sans trop en faire, puis je me fis une couette haute avec quelques mèches rebelles qui retomba ici et là.

Une fois prête, je sortie de la salle de bain et me dirigeas vers les escaliers pour aller vers la cuisine et salle à manger. Une fois en haut des escaliers, je sentie une délicieuse odeur de sucrée venir me chatouiller les narines. Je suivie l'odeur jusqu'à la cuisine et sourie adoucie en remarquant Gabriel qui était en train de faire des crêpes. Miam… C'était donc ça, cette délicieuse odeur de sucrée.

« -Hello, ma belle. » Dit Gabriel sans se retourné.

« -Hello, Gaby'. » Dit-je souriante.

Je me rapprocha de lui avec un sourire en coin et remarqua qu'il avait fait déjà trois crêpes dans son assiette, et qu'il était en train de terminée sa quatrième. D'un geste un peu taquine, j'en roula mes bras autours de ses épaules et me mise sur la pointe des pieds en l'embrassant sur la joue, tout en glissant discrètement l'une de mes mains vers son assiette avec l'intention de lui piquer l'une de ses crêpes sans qu'il le vois. Mais… Au moment où mes doigts alla s'emparés de l'un des coins de l'une de ses crêpes, je reçus une petite tape enjoué sur mes doigts de la part de l'Archange Cadet.

« -Aïe ! » Dit-je faussement boudeuse en ramenant ma main vers moi.

« -Ce sont MES crêpes. Si tu en veux, il te faudra être très gentille. » Dit Gabriel avec amusement.

« -Roooh… Aller, juste une petite bouchée de une ! » Dit-je enjouée en asseyant de me faufiler vers son assiette de crêpes.

Mais avant que je puisse atteindre l'assiette, Gabriel fit soudainement volte-face en ma direction. J'écarquilla mes yeux ronds, légèrement surprise de ce soudain face à face. Je tenta de lui faire un sourire innocent alors qu'il me fit un sourire provocateur et il m'agrippa soudainement par ma taille. Je lâcha un petit cris en rigolant en en asseyant de me tortiller pour me libéré de son emprise, mais sans grands succès. Il était évidemment plus fort que moi. Gabriel me souleva du sol sans mal et me fit assoir sur le comptoir plus loin en gardant ses mains sur mes hanches. Je rigola un peu alors qu'il resta un instant près de moi, glissant lentement chacune de ses mains de chacun de mes côtés sur le comptoir. Je me retrouva coincer entre lui, mais cela ne m'inquiétais pas vraiment. J'avais une confiance aveugle en Gabriel, je savais qu'il me taquinait et j'adorais cela. Il me fit un sourire en coin, enjoué et malicieux à la fois en plongeant ses yeux dorés dans les miens.

« -Laisse mes crêpes tranquille, ou sinon… Gare à tes jolies fesses ! » Dit-il tout près de mon visage.

« -Tssssh… Laisse mes fesses en dehors de ça. » Dit-je moqueusement.

Il ricana un peu et me fit un sourire légèrement adoucit, alors que je lui rendis son sourire tout en glissant l'une de mes mains sur l'une de ses joues que je caressa en douceur. Je le sentie se rapprocher un peu plus de moi tandis que son regard se fit un peu plus malicieux et enjoué. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa d'un baiser passionnée et fougeur. J'y répondit sans hésitation, tout en glissant mes bras autour de son cou, m'amusant à caresser les bouts de ses cheveux près de sa nuque au passage. Mais après un instant ont rompue notre baiser et ont se regarda longuement en silence en restant très près l'un de l'autre. Je lui jeta un regard de braise qu'il me rendit, je sentie mon cœur prendre un peu de vitesse alors que je sentie son emprise autour de ma taille se resserrer légèrement. Depuis que mon côté obscure était en moi, je n'avais pas osé faire quoi que ce soit avec Gabriel ni Danielle… Je veux dire, pas plus que des bisous et simples câlins. D'un côté j'avais peur que Danielle prend mal que je veule faire quelque chose de plus oser avec Gabriel, alors que elle n'avait pas son Lucifer. Et aussi, je craignais de perdre le contrôle, que si je me laissais trop aller à mes sentiments alors mon côté obscure alla reprendre le dessus. Mais je devais avouer que c'était très dur de résister à Gabriel… Et je savais que lui aussi en avait envie, mais qu'il respectait le fait que je craigne de perdre le contrôle si je me laissais trop aller à mes sentiments.

Mais là, maintenant… J'en avais vraiment envie, je voulais qu'il reste près de moi et je savais que lui aussi le souhaitait. Je sentie l'une des mains d l'Archange Cadet me caresser le contour de mon visage en me ramenant une mèche rebelle derrière l'une de mes oreilles. Ce simple petit gestes eut le Don de réveiller en moi une dose de chaleur, je sentie mon cœur battre un peu plus vite de nouveau alors que je sentie l'autre main de Gabriel se poser sur l'une de mes cuisses qu'il se mit à caresser des bouts des doigts l'air taquin. Je me mordie la lèvre inférieure, me retenant de ne pas lui sauter carrément dessus.

« -Gabriel… Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. » Dit-je d'une petite voix pas très à l'aise.

« -Shhhhht… Ça va aller. » Dit-il en mettant l'un de ses doigts sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

Je le regarda et avala ma salive, un peu nerveuse. Mais je décida de le laisser faire. Je ferma doucement les yeux et sentie l'Archange Cadet glisser ses mains le long de mes bras qu'il caressa en douceur avant de glisser ses mains dans mon dos. Je sentie sa respiration tout près de mon visage, avant qu'il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse dans mon cou. Je me sentie frissonner légèrement alors que je glissa doucement mes mains autour de son cou en faisant mon possible pour ne pas perdre mon contrôle. Mais… Cela ne dura pas longtemps. En sentant les baisers de Gabriel à mon cou se faire un peu plus entreprenant et ses mains un peu plus baladeuses, je ne pû résister plus longtemps. J'enroula soudainement mes jambes autour de la taille de Gabriel en l'emprisonnant entre mes cuisses, alors que je glissa mes mains dans son dos en m'agrippant fortement à sa veste et que je tourna doucement la tête pour lui mordiller l'oreille affectueusement.

Sans prévenir, je redressa la tête et dès que Gabriel en fit autant je me jeta carrément à ses lèvres ! Notre baiser se fit aussitôt fougueux et passionner, mais aussi très animal et sensuel. Je pouvais sentir une chaleur très intense montée en moi, mais bizarrement cela me faisais du bien de sentir cette chaleur. Je sentie l'emprise de Gabriel se resserrer autour de mes hanches alors que je me colla davantage à lui sans rompe notre baiser sauvage. Je me sentie soudainement plaquer par Gabriel contre le mur près du comptoir sur lequel j'étais assise, je resserra un peu plus mes jambes autour des hanches de l'Archange Cadet pour le sentir près de moi et je lui tira légèrement les cheveux sous le plaisir qui montais en flèche en moi. Et soudainement… Sans même m'en rendre compte, je repoussa brusquement Gabriel pour me lever et je le plaqua au mur voisin en me collant à lui de façon très provocatrice toujours sans rompe notre baiser sauvage. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, car Gabriel me repoussa à son tour… À vrai dire, il m'avait repoussé contre le comptoir à nouveau pour que ça soit lui qui aille le dessus. J'eu un petit gémissement alors que Gabriel me poussa de force dos à lui, contre le comptoir. Je mise mes deux mains contre le comptoir en gémissant de nouveau, tout en sentant Gabriel dos à moi se coller davantage tout en posant l'une de ses mains sur le comptoir près de moi et l'autre sur mon ventre. Lui faisant dos, je me colla aussi contre lui tout en sentant qu'il m'embrassa sur ma nuque…

Je sentie sa main de sur mon ventre relever un peu ma chemise pour pouvoir se faire un chemin jusqu'à ma poitrine, alors que je le sentie aussi faire un petit mouvement de hanches contre mon bassin d'un geste provocateur. Je frisonna à son contact et me mordis la lèvre inférieure en gémissant de nouveau sous le plaisir tout en lui rendant le petit coup de hanche d'un geste aussi provocateur.

« -Gabriel… Je t'en prie… » Murmurais-je en le suppliant et gémissant à moitié en me collant dos contre son torse.

Mais au moment où les choses commencèrent à aller un peu plus loin entre nous deux… Une flamme s'éleva soudainement du four et les crêpes que Gabriel avaient mis de côté prirent soudainement feu sans raison !

« -Merde ! » Marmonna Gabriel.

Il se recula de moi et détourna le comptoir pour éteindre les flammes en vitesse. Je me recula un peu et le regarda faire avec un mélange de gêne et d'amusement face à la situation.

« -Je l'avais dit, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. » Dit-je en retenant un petit rire.

Gabriel avait réussis à éteindre les flammes et se tourna vers moi avec une petite moue, comme un gamin.

« -Mes crêpes sont brûler. » Dit-il avec sa petite moue.

« -C'est toi qui à commencer à me provoquer, j'y peux rien. Je t'avais prévenue… » Dit-je avec un sourire timide.

« -Mouais… Ses flammes soudaines sont surement dû à une petite perte de contrôle de ta part. C'est bon… J'ai eu ma leçon, je ne te provoqueras plus. Pour éviter de mettre le feu au Bunker, vos mieux attendre. » Dit-il avec un sourire innocent.

« -Oui… C'est dur mais, ça serais plus sage. » Dit-je en douceur.

« -Bien… Je… Humhum… Je vais refaire mes crêpes. Tu veux que je t'en fait aussi ? » Dit Gabriel en se pensant une main dans ses cheveux.

« -D'accord… Hum… Oui, s'il te plait. De mon côté, je crois que je vais aller me refroidir un peu les idées et prendre l'air. » Dit-je avec un sourire désoler.

Je m'approcha de Gabriel et lui fit un petit bisou sur ses lèvres avant de quitté la cuisine en vitesse, avant que j'aille de nouveau la soudaine envie de lui sauter dessus. Je sortie alors du Bunker et alla dehors prendre un peu d'air frai sur le Terrain. Dehors, le temps commençait à ce réchauffé un peu. La neige était toujours présente, mais un peu fondue… Signe que le Printemps commençait à se faire ressentir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais un peu calmé mes émotions. L'air frai m'avais fait le plus grand bien. Quand je retourna au Bunker, j'étais de nouveau en contrôle. Je pû alors aller à la salle à manger et m'installer pour manger près de Gabriel sans problèmes…


	59. Chapitre 59

_**Chapitre 59 : Réaction inattendue.**_

Prendre un petit déjeuner seul à seul avec Gabriel, c'était un peu comme si j'oubliais tout ce qui nous entourait autours. Et je savais que c'était réciproque pour lui, je sentais que j'étais son centre d'attention et j'appréciais ce genre de moment. Cette manie qu'il avait de me regarder du coin de l'œil pour que je ne manque de rien… Cette manie qu'il avait de faire apparaitre de nouveau du jus d'orange dans mon verre dès que je le vidais… Cette manie qu'il avait de m'essuyer le coin des lèvres en douceur de son pouce si je me mettais du sirop d'Érable sur les lèvres… Cette manie qu'il avait de raconté des bêtises pour me faire rigoler… Gabriel était adorable, j'aimais beaucoup sa manière d'agir avec moi. Il me faisait sentir comme si j'étais sa petite princesse, je n'étais pas vraiment habituer que quelqu'un prend autant soins de moi. Mais je devais avouer que je trouvais ça très agréable de me sentir femme et importante aux yeux de quelqu'un qui m'aimait. À part avec Danielle, je n'avais jamais eu de relation amoureuse vraiment sérieuse avant. J'ai eu quelques petits amis et quelques petites amies bien sûr, mais rien de sérieux. Danielle était la première femme avec qui ça devenais vraiment sérieux et ont pouvais dire que Gabriel était le premier homme avec qui c'était aussi sérieux.

Bref…

J'avais presque terminé mes crêpes et Gabriel avait également presque terminé les siennes. J'étais en traine de rigoler à une blague que l'Archange Cadet venait de dire, quand à ce moment… J'entendis des pas. Je redressa la tête et souris en voyant que c'était Danielle.

« -Hey, tien… Hello, Danielle. » Dit Gabriel en la saluant joyeusement.

Danielle lui jeta un regard quelque peu agacé sans dire un mot, avant de continuer son chemin en direction de la cuisine à côté. J'haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard un peu confuse vers Gabriel qui semblait aussi confus que moi de sa réaction.

« -Bah… Tu lui as fait quoi ? » Dit-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Ben rien… Je ne crois pas lui avoir fait quoi que ce soit, je suis avec toi depuis le début de la matinée. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je réfléchissais un instant et fini par lui faire un petit sourire. Si Gabriel disait ne rien lui avoir fait, je lui faisais confiance. Je me leva de ma chaise et lui donna un petit bisou sur sa joue en disant :

« -Très bien… Je vais aller lui parler. »

Gabriel me fit un pâle sourire et hocha la tête pour m'approuver. Je passa une main douce dans ses cheveux, je prise mon assiette et me dirigeas vers la cuisine. Une fois à la cuisine, je remarqua Danielle qui était en train de se servir un verre de lait l'air perdue dans ses penser et le regard un peu triste. J'alla porter mon assiette dans le lavabo pas très loin puis je m'approcha d'elle en douceur. J'enlaça ses épaules de mes bras et lui donna un petit bisou sur sa joue en lui souriant. Je remarqua qu'elle asseyait de me sourire en retour, mais elle semblait toujours un peu triste.

« -Hey… Ça va ? Tu sais que je suis là, si tu as besoin de parler. » Dit-je en douceur en la regardant attentivement.

« -C'est rien… Je ne veux surtout pas t'embêter avec ma tristesse. Toi, tu semble si heureuse et Gabriel est là pour te redonner le sourire. » Dit-elle la voix un peu nouée.

« -Oui, mais j'aime pas te voir triste comme ça. Parfois ont se sent mieux en parlant… » Dit-je en lui prenant doucement les mains avec un sourire que je voulue réconfortante.

Danielle abaissa ses yeux en directions de nos mains, puis elle soupira en se dégageant. Elle me fit dos en replaçant la pinte de lait dans le frigo tout en disant un peu froidement :

« -J'ai dit que c'était rien… T'as qu'à retourner avec ton Gabriel. De toute façon, tu semble apprécier sa compagnie beaucoup plus que moi ! »

Je fus un peu surprise de sa réaction. Je cligna des yeux et la regarda un peu confuse.

« -Je… Quoi ? Non… J'aime être avec vous deux. Je n'aime pas plus la compagnie de lui ou de toi, je vous aime également. » Dit-je en douceur.

Danielle eut un petit rire froid et se retourna pour me faire face, avec un regard un peu plus froid.

« -Oh je t'en prie, ne le nie pas… J'ai vue comment tu est avec lui. Il te rend complètement gaga de lui, tu ne pourrais pas te passer de lui ! » Dit-elle agacer.

Je baissa le regard, restant un moment silencieuse.

« -J'ai eu la preuve que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de lui quand je vous est vue ce matin… Vous étiez en traine de vous bécotées et vous êtes sans doute allé plus loin, j'en suis sûr ! Le fait que je n'ai plus Lucifer ne semble pas t'affecter plus que ça, étant donné que ça ne te gêne pas de faire des folies avec Gabriel malgré tout ! » Dit-elle sèchement.

« -Oh doucement… D'accord ont s'est un peu bécotées, mais ont n'as rien fait du tout côté folie ! Gabriel m'as testé… Et ont n'as vue que même si ont le voudrais, je ne pourrais pas faire de folie. Pas tant que j'ai mon côté obscure en moi, car je ne contrôle pas assez bien mes sentiments. Je te jure que ont n'as rien fait… J'ai mis feu au four et aux crêpes de Gabriel par accident, seulement parce qu'ont se bécotaient. Alors imagine un peu le résultat si ont auraient vraiment fait des folies, j'aurais sans doute mis le feu au Bunker au complet sans le vouloir ! » Dit-je en me sentant rougir.

Danielle parue se calmer un peu. Elle baissa un moment le regard avant de le relever de nouveau en me regardant intensément.

« -C'est vrai ? » Dit-elle incertaine.

« -Je le jure… J'ai rien fait comme folie avec lui, ni avec toi depuis que mon côté obscure est présent. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre le contrôle. Et le fait que je passe beaucoup de temps avec Gabriel ne veut pas dire que je t'aime moins. Je vous aime à égalité tous les deux. Quand je suis avec Gabriel, il me fait rire et me change les idées… J'oublie un peu mon côté obscure et de cette manière je reste en contrôle. Gabriel ne m'intéresse pas seulement pour le sexe. Je veux dire qu'il est aussi un très bon ami pour moi. Je me confie beaucoup à lui, il me réconforte, il me remonte le morale, il prend soins de moi, il me redonne le sourire… C'est un vrai Ange Gardien pour moi. Et il est vrai que je ne pourrais pas me passer de lui, car justement il est la personne qui me donne un certain équilibre dans tout ça. Tu comprend ? » Dit-je en douceur.

Danielle parue se radoucir et hocha doucement la tête.

« -Oui, je comprend. Je… Je suis désoler de ma réaction. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as prise de penser que tu l'aimait plus que moi. Je… Je crois que j'ai simplement peur de te perdre. Et aussi… Je crois que le fait de vous voir tous les deux si heureux ensembles me rappelle aussi que Lucifer n'est plus là pour moi maintenant et je vous envie beaucoup. » Dit-elle avec un sourire désoler.

Je lui souris adoucit et m'approcha d'elle pour lui faire un câlin qu'elle me rendit.

« -Ce n'est rien… Mais rassure toi, personne ne te remplaceras jamais dans mon cœur. Je t'aime et ça seras toujours le cas, ma Chérie. » Dit-je en lui souriant.

« -Je t'aime aussi, mon Ange. » Dit-elle en douceur.

« -Et tu sais quoi ? Ont va trouver une manière de le résonner, ton Luci'… Tu le retrouveras, tu verras. » Dit-je réconfortante.

« -Tu le pense vraiment ? » Dit Danielle toujours entre mes bras.

« -Oui, il faut juste un peu de patience. » Dit-je en douceur.

Je m'écarata un peu et lui donna un baiser sur ses lèvres auquel elle répondit pour ensuite me sourire adoucit. Ont sorties toutefois de nos penser en entendant un petit toussement. Ont se tourna et remarqua la présence de Gabriel, qui nous fit un sourire en coin en tenant son assiette entre ses mains.

« -Oh je vous en prie… Ne vous gêner pas pour moi, vous pouvez vous bécotées comme bon vous sembles. Je fait que passer mettre mon assiette dans le lavabo mais continuer ! » Dit-il en nous faisant un clin d'œil qui en disait long.

« -Tssssh… Pervers ! » Dit-je avec amusement.

Danielle rigola un peu alors que Gabriel fit bouger ses sourcils de haut en bas d'un air séducteur. J'étais heureuse que Danielle semblait maintenant de meilleure humeur. Je pouffa de rire à mon tour et donna une petite tape sur les fesses de Gabriel quand il passa près de nous pour aller porter son assiette.

« -Hey, pas touche à mes fesses ! » Dit-il faussement outré.

« -Mais oui, bien sûr… Comme si cela te dérangeais vraiment, je suis sûr que non. » Dit-je avec amusement.

« -Hum… Tu as bien raison, tu peux recommencer quand tu veux. » Dit-il malicieusement avec un sourire en coin.

Je rigola de bon cœur et lui tira la langue d'un air taquine. L'Archange Cadet parue sur le point de me répliquer un truc mais… Ont fut soudainement interrompue par des bruit de pas. Sam et Dean venaient de faire leur entrée dans la cuisine.

« -Hello, les garçons. » Salua Danielle en lui souriant.

« -Hey ! Vous voilà… Castiel n'est pas avec vous ? » Dit-je un peu étonner de pas voir l'Ange près d'eux.

Les deux frères Winchester parurent un peu songeur, ils échangèrent un petit regard entre eux avant de nous regarder.

« -Oh oui, t'inquiète pas pour Castiel il va bien. » Dit Sam amicalement.

« -Gabriel… Ont doit te parler, viens avec nous. » Dit Dean en regardant vers ce dernier.

Je fronça les sourcils, intriguée par ce que les frères Winchester voulaient dire à Gabriel. L'Archange Cadet haussa les épaules et suivie Dean et Sam sans rien dire. Pendant que Gabriel alla discuter avec les deux Winchester, Danielle et moi leva la vaisselle…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gabriel revenue dans la cuisine l'air un peu énerver. Je rangeas la dernière assiette dans l'armoire alors que Danielle vida l'eau du lavabo, tandis que Gabriel jeta un regard agacer vers les frères Winchester qui revenue eux aussi dans la cuisine. En ressentant l'énervement et l'agacement de Gabriel, je lui jeta un regard intriguée.

« -Ça va ? » Dit-je en douceur en le regardant.

« -Non, pas du tout ! » Dit l'Archange Cadet en jetant toujours un regard agacé vers Sam et Dean.

« -Du calme… » Tenta de résonner sagement Sam.

« -Ont n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre solution que d'accepter. » Dit Dean avec un petit soupir.

« -Que ce passe-t-il ? » Dit Danielle en les regardant tour à tour.

Dean et Sam parurent un peu mal à l'aise et échangèrent un regard entre eux. Gabriel eut un petit ricanement, un peu amer.

« -Vous devez leur dire la vérité, tout de suite. Elles ne vont pas apprécier, mais c'est mieux d'assumer vos conneries là maintenant. » Dit Gabriel en roulant les yeux.

« -Oui, c'est bon ont le sait. Ok, écoutez… Vous ne devez surtout pas le prendre mal, il était le seul à savoir comment nous aider pour ce qui est de votre situation. » Dit Sam en me regardant moi et Danielle tour à tour en asseyant d'y aller en douceur.

« -De quoi vous parlez ? » Dit-je un peu confuse en regardant Sam et Dean tour à tour.

« -Comme vous le savez, Lucifer est celui qui a détruit La Prophétie qui parlait de vous pour libérer vos côtés obscures. Et… Il se trouve qu'il sait comment faire pour renfermer de nouveau vos côtés obscures. » Dit Dean en asseyant lui aussi d'y aller en douceur pour l'annonce.

Je fronça les sourcils et je commença alors à comprendre peu à peu. Non… Pas ça… Ne me dite pas qu'ils ont fait ça…

« -Il connais la solution pour renfermer nos côtés obscures ? Je vois… Il réalise son erreur et il veut nous venir en aide maintenant ? » Dit Danielle un peu partager.

« -Oui, c'est un peu ça. Ont l'as donc ramené ici, avec nous pour qu'il nous explique ce qu'il sait qui pourrait vous venir en aide. Castiel est présentement au sous-sol avec lui et le surveille. » Dit calmement Sam.

Je sentie une soudaine colère m'envahir. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire… Ils avaient accepté de le faire revenir ici ? Ils avaient encore eut confiance en lui quand il leur avait proposé son aide ? Ils comptaient vraiment l'écouter, après ce qu'ils nous avaient fait ?! Non, je ne pouvais pas acceptez cela…


	60. Chapitre 60

_**Chapitre 60 : Petite retrouvaille.**_

Danielle semblait plutôt partager, mais pour mon cas… Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas acceptez cela. Il y eu un petit silence durant lequel personne ne parla. Les frères Winchester parurent presque rassurer de notre réaction qui était plutôt calme. Mais après un instant de silence, je prise parole…

« -Vous l'avez ramené au Bunker et vous compter vraiment l'écouter après ce qu'il nous a fait ?! Il est celui qui à éveiller nos côtés obscures ! Pourquoi changerait-il soudainement d'avis ? » Dit-je un peu froidement.

Sam et Dean tournèrent leur attention sur moi, un peu sur leurs gardes à voir que je commençais à m'emporter un peu.

« -Je savais qu'elle le prendras très mal… Et je ne veux pas jouer les embrouilles mais, je suis entièrement d'accord avec Cath'. Ont devraient avoir eu notre leçon avec Lucifer. Pourquoi lui faire de nouveau confiance ? Je sais de quoi je parle… J'ai fait l'erreur de vouloir lui pardonner deux fois et les deux fois il nous m'a poignardées en plein cœur ! Enfin… La première était au sens physique et la deuxième au sens mental. Mais c'est tout aussi douloureux. Croyez-moi, ont feraient mieux de ne pas faire équipe avec lui de nouveau. Le simple fait de discuter avec lui, il pourrait en profiter pour nous manipuler. » Dit Gabriel pas vraiment surprit de ma réaction et en m'approuvant.

« -Ont n'avait pas d'autre solution. Nous savons que c'est risquer mais… Ont peux au moins écoutez ce qu'il a à dire, puis ont verras. » Dit Sam en nous surveillant de près.

« -Je crois que Sam à raison… Ont peux au moins écoutez ce qu'il a à dire et ont verras part après. Non ? » Dit Danielle en douceur.

« -Je suis aussi d'accord. Je ne dit pas qu'il faut tout lui pardonner, mais au moins juste écoutez. » Approuva Dean.

Gabriel soupira en roulant des yeux.

« -Ont diraient que je m'adresse à des murs en briques… Très bien, faite comme bon vous sembles ! De toute façon, vous ne m'écoutez jamais les Winchester ! Mais je vous auriez prévenue. » Dit Gabriel à contre cœur.

Je sentie le sang dans mes veines bouillir, une désagréable sensation de chaleur m'envahie soudainement alors que j'entendis le battement de mon cœur se mettre à bourdonner à mes oreilles… Boom-boom, Boom-boom, Boom-boom… J'avais l'impression que les battements de mon cœur alla me rendre folle tellement qu'il battait fort. Malgré moi, je sentie mes jambes qui se mirent à avancer, comme si je ne les contrôlais pas vraiment. Mais à peine quelques pas en direction de la sortie de la cuisine, que Dean me bloqua le chemin, rapidement imité par Sam. Je m'immobilisa face à eux, le visage impassible et un peu froid.

« -Tu est sûr d'être assez en contrôle pour le revoir en face à face ? » Dit Sam en m'observant attentivement.

« -Pour être honnête… J'en doute fort ! Mais au point où nous en sommes, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Vous voulez entendre ce qu'il a à dire ? Bien, allons-y qu'ont n'en finissent. » Dit-je un peu froidement.

« -Cath'… Tu devrais peut-être attendre quelques minutes le temps que tu digère la nouvelle. Car là présentement, tu semble plutôt sur les nerfs. » Dit Dean en asseyant de me résonner.

Je sentie les battements de mon cœur se faire encore lus résonner à mes oreilles, la chaleur que j'avais ressentie se fit également encore plus puissante. Je leva mes yeux vers les frères Winchester et les fusilla du regard, l'air en effet très énerver et agacer.

« -Je vous dit que ça va ! D'accord ?! Je suis en contrôle. » Dit-je sèchement.

Les frères Winchester échangèrent un regard hésitant avant de regarder vers Danielle, qui elle semblait un peu plus calme que moi mais quand même un peu partager. Je les vue regarder ensuite vers Gabriel, comme si ils espérant que l'Archange Cadet trouve quelque chose pour me résonner. Gabriel s'approcha de moi et mit une main sur l'une de mes épaules, d'un geste réconfortant et apaisant. À son contact, je sentie aussitôt ma chaleur baisser d'un cran et mes battements de cœur parurent se faire un peu plus léger. Je me radoucie légèrement et tourna mes yeux vers l'Archange Cadet.

« -Tu est sûr de vouloir y aller aussi ? Tu sais… Rien ne t'y oblige, je peux rester tranquillement ici avec toi. Après tout, Sam, Dean, Castiel, et Danielle si elle le souhaite, pourrons très bien parler à Lucifer sans nous. » Dit Gabriel en plongeant ses yeux dorés dans les miens.

Je sentie mon esprit se faire un peu plus calme. Je souris pâlement et hocha doucement la tête en disant plus en douceur :

« -Non, j'en suis sûr. Je veux y être aussi. »

Je reposa mes yeux sur Dean et Sam, un peu plus calme maintenant. Les frères Winchester parurent rassuré de me voir de nouveau plus calme.

« -Bon… Alors, ont y va ? » Dit Danielle en douceur.

Ont approuva tous d'un signe de tête puis ont se dirigeas tous ensembles vers le sous-sol…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ont entra au sous-sol, dans le garage. Je laissa Dean et Sam entrée en premier, Danielle les suivaient de près en silence alors que j'étais un peu plus en retraie avec Gabriel juste derrière moi. Une fois qu'ont rentra dans le garage, mon intention se posa presque aussitôt près de l'Impala… Castiel était appuyer contre un mur non loin de la voiture l'air à surveiller les alentours, alors que assit sur le capot Lucifer semblait rester calme.

« -Me voilà étonner, les frères Winchester ont finalement réussis à vous convaincre de me laisser vous dire ce que je sais. Hello Gabriel, hello les filles. » Dit l'Archange Déchu d'un tont calme en nous adressant un fin sourire.

Danielle parue hésitante un moment. Elle semblait toujours partager, mais je savais aussi qu'au fond elle était aussi très heureuse de le revoir malgré tout. Comme pour confirmer mes penser, Danielle parue soudainement craquer… Elle passa en vitesse devant Sam et Dean et se jeta dans les bras de Lucifer, pour lui faire une accolade que l'Archange Déchue lui rendis l'air soulager.

« -Je vois que j'ai au moins manquer un peu à quelqu'un. » Dit-il en adressant un sourire reconnaissant à Danielle suite à leur câlin.

Danielle rougit un peu, elle baissa le regard et s'écarta un peu de lui, en faisant tout de même un pâle sourire.

« -N'en soit pas trop heureux… Certains d'entre nous meurent d'envie de te faire payer pour ce que tu as fait. » Dit-je sèchement en lui jetant un regard froid.

Lucifer redressa son regard en ma direction et soupira un peu.

« -Sache que j'en suis sincèrement désoler. » Dit-il toujours aussi calme.

Je le fusilla du regard avec un petit ricanement amèrement.

« -Et tu crois que je vais croire ça ? Désoler, mais non pas moi… Pas cette fois. Tu peux te les garder, tes excuses à la noix. J'en n'ai strictement rien à faire ! Si je suis là, c'est simplement pour entendre ce que tu as à dire à notre sujet. » Dit-je sèchement.

Lucifer soupira doucement.

« -Je peux comprendre… Et j'imagine que Gabriel est aussi du même avis que toi ? » Dit-il en jetant un regard vers Gabriel.

Je tourna doucement ma tête en direction de l'Archange Cadet non loin de moi. Je remarqua son air impassible de toutes émotions, mais son regard semblait toutefois laisser trahir une pointe de colère qu'il contrôlait malgré tout à la perfection.

« -En effet, je peux que approuver Cath' à ce sujet. Si je suis là, c'est simplement pour entendre ce que tu as à dire au sujet de Cath' et Danielle, mais cela ne veut en aucun cas dire que je te pardonne ou accepte tes excuses. » Approuva Gabriel en soutenant un instant le regard de son frère Déchu.

D'un geste réconfortante, je lui prise doucement l'une de ses mains. À mon geste, je le vue lever ses yeux dorés en ma direction. Nos regards se croisèrent et je lui souris d'un air rassurante, comme pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais là pour le soutenir tout comme lui était là pour me soutenir moi. Gabriel parue le comprendre, car il me rendit mon sourire en resserrant son emprise sur ma main doucement. Il y eut un petit moment de silence, durant lequel personne n'osa parler.

« -Alors… Dean et Sam nous a dit que tu comptais nous venir en aide pour nous débarrasser de nos côté obscure ? » Dit Danielle intriguer en rompant le silence.

« -Oui… J'ai réalisé mon erreur. Nous étions amis et j'ai trahit votre confiance. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû vous utiliser de la sorte, donc… Je veux réparer mon erreur et vous venir en aide. » Dit Lucifer en regardant vers Danielle le regard intense.

Je resta en garde, pas du tout convaincue que ses intentions était de vraiment nous aider. Mais bon, je ne répliqua pas… Je voulais quand même entendre se qu'il avait à dire. L'Archange Déchu fouilla dans les poches de sa veste et en sortie deux morceaux d'un bois foncer que je reconnue… Il s'agissait de La Prophétie, brisée en deux et les rebords un peu noircit et brûler.

« -Je crois que si ont peux trouver une manière de réparée La Prophétie, alors ont pourras ainsi renfermées vos côtés obscures à l'intérieur. » Rajouta Lucifer en posant les deux morceaux de La Prophétie sur le capot de l'Impala.

« -Et… Tu peux la réparée ? » Dit-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Non… J'en n'ai pas le pouvoir. » Avoua Lucifer.

Je baissa le regard.

« -Mais… Je connais quelqu'un qui en n'as le pouvoir… » Dit-il malicieusement.

« -Il y aurait la possibilité de trouvé un Prophète. Mais… Il n'en existe plus depuis Kevin. » Dit Castiel un peu confus.

« -Non, ce n'est pas un prophète que j'ai en tête… » Dit Lucifer avec un fin sourire en coin.

Je releva mes yeux en sa direction, intriguée. S'il ne parlait pas d'un prophète pour réparer La Prophétie, alors qui en serait capable…


	61. Chapitre 61

_**Chapitre 61 : Discussion et inquiétude.**_

J'avais du mal à bien comprendre où voulais en venir Lucifer. Il disait vouloir nous aider à nous débarrasser de nos côtés obscures, car il réalisait son erreur qu'il avait fait de vouloir nous utiliser de la sorte. J'avais du mal à lui accorder de nouveau ma confiance, je m'en méfiais beaucoup en plus de rester en colère contre lui. Mais j'étais un peu confuse en ce qui concerne de recollé La Prophétie. Lucifer disait ne pas être assez puissant pour la réparé lui-même, il avait toutefois confirmé qu'il connaissait la personne à qui nous devons faire appel. Mais si ce n'était pas un nouveau Prophète, alors à qui devons-nous faire appel pour réparer La Prophétie ?

« -Si ce n'est pas à un nouveau Prophète que tu pense, alors qui ? » Dit Sam visiblement un peu confus lui aussi à ce sujet.

Lucifer pencha doucement la tête sur le côté avec un fin rictus en coin.

« -Je ne suis pas assez puissant pour recollé les morceaux de La Prophétie, car je ne suis pas l'Ainé des Archange. J'en suis malheureusement que le deuxième mais… Si ont fait appel au fils Ainé et sa grande puissance, je suis persuadé que lui en auras le pouvoir ! » Dit calmement Lucifer.

À cette annonce, je sentie une pointe d'inquiétude au fond de moi. Je commençais à comprendre à qui Lucifer voulait faire appel.

« -Attend… Une minute ! Tu voudrais que ont fasse appel à Michel, c'est ça ?! » Dit Dean l'air pas très ravis de cette idée.

« -J'aime pas l'avoué, mais Michel à plus de pouvoir que moi. C'est l'Ainé et par conséquent, le plus puissant de nous. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée moi aussi, croyez-moi je préfèrerais éviter d'en arriver là mais… Si quelqu'un peux aider Cath' et Danielle pour leur côtés obscures, c'est bien lui j'en suis sûr. » Dit l'Archange Déchu avec un sourire qui parue un peu crisper.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, durant lequel tout le monde semblait un peu sous l'effet de l'étonnement. Une partie intérieure de moi était très excitée de cette nouvelle… Car dans mon monde, j'adorais le personnage de Saint-Michel et je le trouvais très classe en plus d'être mignon malgré son côté impassible. Mais là… Maintenant que je savais que ce monde ici était aussi réel, je devais avouée que je me méfiais aussi beaucoup de l'idée de devoir faire appel à l'Archange Ainé qu'ont disait si redoutable et puissant.

« -Je doute fort que faire appel à Michel soit vraiment une bonne idée. » Dit Castiel visiblement un peu mal à l'aise.

« -C'est carrément une mauvaise idée, oui. » Approuva Gabriel lui aussi un peu mal à l'aise de cette idée.

« -Ouais… C'est sûr, mais ont n'as pas vraiment le choix. Ont n'est pas pour rester les bras croisés alors que le côté obscures de Catherine et Danielle sont en train de prendre des forces. Pour le moment elles ont le contrôle. Mais ont n'est sans arrêt en gardes, ont dois sans arrêt marcher les fesses serer et les garder à l'œil. Ont ne pourras pas toujours les avoirs à l'œil et le jour où elles perdront vraiment le contrôle, je n'ose pas imaginer les conséquences. » Dit Sam avec un petit soupire.

« -J'aime pas du tout l'idée moi aussi, mais ont en n'as aucune autre. Et puis, ça serais en effet logique que Michel puisse nous aidé en tant que l'Archange Ainé. Toutefois… Il est toujours enfermer dans La Cage. » Dit Dean avec un petite grimace.

« -Vous avez toujours les quatre bagues, non ? » Dit Lucifer en haussant les épaules.

Les frères Winchester hocha positivement la tête.

« -Bien ! Dans ce cas, vous pourriez faire revenir, tout comme vous avez fait pour moi. Je vous conseil toutefois d'y aller en douceur, Michel n'est pas du genre très causant ou sensible. Il vous apportera son aide seulement si il est d'humeur, et encore là cela ne risque pas d'être très agréable. Vos mieux qu'il ignore le fait que ça soit moi qui vous à proposer de faire appel à lui, sinon il risque de mal le prendre. » Rajouta l'Archange Déchu en baissant un moment le regard.

J'avala nerveusement ma salive, pas très sûr que cela soit une bonne idée. Mais bon, il est vrai que nous avions guerre d'autre solution.

« -Ont va y réfléchir. » Conclus Sam.

« -D'ici là, je crois qu'il serait préférable que tu reviens au Bunker. Je préfère t'avoir à l'œil. » Dit Dean à Lucifer.

« -Ça me convient, je n'avais pas l'intention de repartir tout de suite de toute manière. Je savais que vous allez vouloirs me gardez à l'œil. » Dit Lucifer avec un fin sourire.

Après un moment à discuter et à avoir mis les choses au claire, Dean et Sam quittèrent le Garage suivit de près par Castiel. Je me retrouva alors seule au Garage avec Danielle, Gabriel et Lucifer. Une fois qu'ont fut seul à seul tous les quatre, Danielle ne résista pas plus longtemps et se jeta à nouveau au cou d Lucifer, cette fois pour l'embrasser d'un baiser passionnée ! L'Archange Déchu répondit à son baiser de la même façon tout en entourant l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille pour la garder près de lui. J'avais beau être en colère contre Lucifer et aussi méfiante, mais je pouvais comprendre que pour Danielle c'était différent. Elle l'aimait et de toute évidence lui aussi l'aimait vraiment. Je pouvais donc respecter l'idée qu'ils soient heureux de se retrouver malgré tout ce qui c'était passer.

Je détourna un moment le regard, restant calme face à la situation. Après un moment, Danielle et Lucifer rompures leurs baiser et Danielle prit parole d'un air un peu adoucit envers lui :

« -Merci, pour l'aide que tu nous apporte. Je suis heureuse que tu aille réaliser ton erreur et que tu cherche à nous venir en aide pour réparer ton erreur. Il te faudra toutefois faires tes preuves pour regagner entièrement ma confiance, mais j'accepte de te pardonner petit à petit pour tout ce que tu as fait. »

Je releva mes yeux en leurs direction et remarqua Lucifer faire un sourire reconnaissant à Danielle. Il lui caressa l'une de ses joues et sourit l'air plus adoucit envers elle.

« -Je t'en remercie. Sache que je t'en suis reconnaissant et je ferais mes preuves pour regagner ta confiance. Je te le promet, plus jamais je ne t'utiliserais comme je l'est fait. » Dit-il en lui caressant les joues.

Danielle sourit un peu plus et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Ils semblaient en partie réconcilier, mais pour ma part… Je ne voyais pas ça du même œil, tout comme Gabriel. Mais bon, ont respectaient le cas de Danielle.

Après un instant, ont retourna alors à l'intérieur du Bunker. Danielle était de nouveau près de Lucifer, elle semblait heureuse qu'il soit de retour. Pour ma part, je préférais l'évite un peu pour l'instant. Gabriel parue me comprendre, car il restais près de moi pour me tenir compagnie et me changer les idées.

Le soir venue, ont ce mit au lit vers 23h30. Étant donné que Lucifer était de retour, il avait également repris sa place habituelle dans le lit près de Danielle. Les minutes et heures passèrent… J'asseyais de me faire à l'idée de son retour, mais… Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rester en gardes. Le savoir endormit dans le lit non loin de moi, ça me rassurais pas du tout. Pourtant, Danielle semblait pas du tout s'en faire car elle était blottit dans ses bras. Mais moi, je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil, j'étais trop sur mes gardes. Je réalisais alors que je n'étais pas seulement sur mes gardes, j'avais aussi très peur que l'Archange Déchu cherche à nous piéger de nouveau.

J'avais été sa prisonnière… J'avais endurée ses sauts d'humeurs quelques temps… Je ne pouvais pas oublier aussi facilement ce qu'il m'avait fait endurée… Et pour être honnête, le fait de me retrouver à nouveau dans cette situation me terrifiait carrément. Juste à y repenser, j'en frissonna légèrement. Mon frisson ne passa pas inaperçue car je sentie le bras que Gabriel avait autour de moi se resserrer doucement comme pour me rassurer.

« -Hey… Ça va ? » Dit-il dans un dmi-murmur en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Je me blottie un peu plus contre lui et soupira discrètement, pour ne pas réveiller Danielle et Lucifer qui semblaient s'êtres endormis.

« -Pas vraiment… » Avouais-je tout bas.

« -Tu veux qu'ont aille ailleurs ? » Dit Gabriel en douceur.

J'approuva son idée d'un petit signe de tête. L'Archange Cadet se leva du lit sans faire de bruit et me tendis l'une de ses mains. Je me leva moi aussi du lit en faisant le moins de bruit possible, j'enfila mes lunettes puis je prise la main de Gabriel en douceur. J'étais vêtue d'un mini-short rouge qui me servais de pyjama avec une camisole blanche très moulante… Ma tenue de pyjama était très semblable à celle de Gabriel, mais en version plus féminine. Être en couple avec l'Archange Cadet m'avais beaucoup influencé. Je sourie pâlement et me laissa guider par Gabriel en direction de la porte. Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop pour Danielle, je savais qu'elle ne craignait rien.

Une fois dans le couloir, je referma la porte de la chambre en douceur sans faire trop de bruit. Je frissonna un peu, car il faisait frisquet dans les couloirs du sous-sol du Bunker. Je me rapprocha un peu de Gabriel, lui tenant toujours la main. Je me laissa de nouveau guider part lui, alors qu'ont arriva à la porte de sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Gabriel claqua des doigts et alluma ses lampes posés sur ses deux tables de nuits. Puis il referma la porte derrière nous en douceur.

« -Alors… Ça te dit une nuit-blanche à écouter des films et manger des bonbons ? » Proposa-t-il d'un tont joyeux.

À sa proposition, je sentie aussitôt mon esprit se détendre un peu. Gabriel avait toujours eut le Don de me faire changer les idées.

« -Voilà une très bonne idée ! » Dit-je avec un doux sourire.

Gabriel me sourit en retour et me fit signe de m'installer confortablement alors qu'il fit apparaitre d'un claquement de doigts une télévision à écran plat sur le mur face au lit, et d'un autre claquement de doigts il fit apparaitre plusieurs bols avec différentes sortes de bonbons et chocolats dedans. Je m'installa alors dans le lit avec l'Archange Cadet à mes côtés. Alors que Gabriel fit ''Play'' pour commencer le film de comédie qu'il avait choisi, je me tourna un moment vers lui et lui donna un doux baiser sur sa joue en disant en douceur :

« -Merci Gaby', tu est le meilleur. »

« -Je t'en prie, ça me fait grandement plaisir. » Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je passa une bonne partie de la nuit à manger des sucreries en écoutant des films avec Gabriel. Grâce à ça, j'avais réussis à vraiment baisser mes gardes et à retrouver le sourire. Ça fut qu'autour de 5h du matin, que je trouva enfin le sommeil… J'étais blottie entre mes bras de Gabriel, ma tête doucement accotée sur son torse et l'une de mes mains posée sur son torse. Mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer toute seule, alors que un film de comédie était rendu presque à la fin. Je me laissa aller au sommeil, tout en gardant un petit sourire aux coins de mes lèvres en me blottissant un peu plus contre Gabriel qui avait un de ses bras enrouler autour de ma taille. Sur le lit autour de nous, plusieurs bols de sucreries en tout genre trainaient. Mais cela ne semblais pas nous gêner pour avoir une position très confortable. Je commença à plonger dans le monde des rêves peu à peu, me sentant enfin en sécurité et détendue libérée de toute inquiétude…


	62. Chapitre 62

_**Chapitre 62 : Une décision qui changeras tout.**_

Toc-Toc-Toc !

Un toquement contre une porte me sortit soudainement de mon sommeil. J'émis un petit grognement, cherchant à ignorer ce toquement. Je me tourna sur le côté et me blottie entre les bras de quelqu'un… Une personne qui avait une odeur agréablement sucrée, avec une petite pointe d'odeur de fleur de Lys très apaisante. Je souris en reconnaissant cette odeur familière qui appartenant évidement à Gabriel, qui était bien entendue la personne allongé près de moi dans le lit. Alors que mon esprit sortait un peu de la brume du monde des rêves, les souvenirs de la nuit passer me revenue peu à peu à la mémoire et me fit sourire davantage. Les yeux toujours close et doucement blottie entre les bras de l'Archange Cadet, je pouvais sentir l'un de ses bras s'enrouler d'un geste protecteur autour de ma taille. Le silence semblait revenir de maitre, je commença alors à replonger un peu dans le sommeil mais…

Toc-Toc-Toc !

Un nouveau toquement à la porte se fit d nouveau entendre, me faisant légèrement sursauter et sortir de nouveau du sommeil. Gabriel soupira doucement et se dégageas doucement de moi pour se lever du lit. Je le laissa aller répondre à la porte, alors que je me blottie en petite boule en serrant son oreiller contre moi sans ouvrir les yeux. J'entendis Gabriel ouvrir la porte et marmonner d'une voix un peu ensommeillé :

« -Quoi… Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi me réveiller en pleine nuit ? »

« -Euhhhh… Désoler de te déranger Gabriel, mais il est 13h de l'après-midi… Et… Hum… Enfin… Ya Sam, Dean et Castiel qui commence à se posé des questions. Cath' est avec toi ? » Dit la voix de Danielle l'air un peu gêner de la situation.

En reconnaissant la voix de Danielle et à entendre mon nom, j'émis un petit gémissement en m'étirant doucement tel un chat sortant de sa longue sieste. J'étouffa un bâillement, mais resta allongée les yeux toujours fermées.

« -13h ! Sérieusement ?! Waw ! D'accord, merci d'être venue me réveiller. Et oui, Cath' est avec moi… T'en fait pas. Hé ! Belle Au Bois Dormant, tu as entendue ? Aller, lève-toi de ce lit avant que je t'en sors moi-même ! » Dit Gabriel d'un tont de voix malicieux et enjoué.

« -Mrrrrrffff… Encore quelques minutes. » Dit-je d'une voix ensommeiller sans bouger du lit.

J'entendis Gabriel ricaner tout bas, je sentie une présence s'approcher près de moi et quelqu'un qui me donna une petite tape sur les fesses par-dessus les couvertures qui me recouvrait. J'émis un petit grognement et entre-ouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir qu'il s'agissait de Gabriel qui m'avais tapé les fesses, et qu'il me regarda à présent avec un sourire en coin l'air moqueur.

« -Hey, pas touche à mes fesses ! » Dit-je faussement indignée en lui adressant un sourire en coin aussi amusée.

« -Tsssssh… Tu me fait bien la même chose, alors à mon tour de te rendre l'appareil. » Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je rigola doucement et m'étira de nouveau, avant de me redresser doucement en position assise dans le lit. Je tendis l'une de mes mains vers la table de nuit situé de mon côté, puis j'enfila mes lunettes avant de regarder vers Danielle près de la porte. Je lui fit un doux sourire en disant :

« -Bon matin, ma Chérie. »

« -Bon matin, mon Ange. C'est donc là que tu te cachais cette nuit… Je me suis réveillée dans la nuit et j'ai sentie un vide, signe que tu n'étais plus là. » Dit-elle en faisant une petite moue.

« -Mouais… Désoler, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Enfin… Euhhh… Pas dans le sens faire des folies, hein ! Ont n'as simplement écouté des films toutes la nuit en mangeant des friandises. » Dit-je avec un sourire adoucit.

« -Ouais, et ont s'est endormit autour de 5 heure ou 6 heure du matin donc… Ça explique un peu le pourquoi ont se lève si tard. » Dit Gabriel amusé tout en allant vers son armoire chercher du linge propre.

« -Ah d'accord, je vois. » Dit Danielle avec un petit sourire adoucit en nous regardant.

Je me leva du lit en me dirigeant vers Gabriel, qui pour le moment me faisait dos en fouillant dans son armoire. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses en lui faisant un câlin dans son dos en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou, puis en l'attaquant de bisous sur ses épaules et sa nuque. En faite, je m'amusais plutôt en faire semblant de le mordre, entre bisous et taquineries.

« -Pas touche à mes fesses, c'est privé ! Hé-oh… Je peux savoir ce que tu fait là ? T'arrête tes bêtises, oui ?! » Dit-il en haussant un sourcil en me regardant faire avec amusement.

Je pouffa de rire et glissa mes mains à ses côtes pour le chatouiller. L'Archange Cadet se tortilla légèrement et laissa échapper un petit rire qui me fit sourire. Il s'empressa de bloquer mes poignets, je tenta de lutter avec amusement mais… Il fut plus rapide et m'emprisonna soudainement entre ses bras ! Je lâcha un petit cris de surprise et me mise à rire alors qu'il m'attaqua de bisous à son tour. Danielle rigola un peu à nous voir, à se taquiner comme des gamins.

Après un moment à se chamailler, ont se laissa tranquille pour pouvoir s'habiller. Danielle quitta alors la pièce, disant qu'elle alla être à la cuisine pour le diner. Une fois habillée, j'embrassa une dernière fois Gabriel et je sortie de la chambre la première et seule pour pas que ça parait trop louche. Je monta les marches et alla vers la cuisine où je remarqua que tout le monde était réunie pour le diné.

« -Cath' ! Te voilà enfin, où étais-tu passer ? » Di Dean en m'adressant un sourire en coins.

« -Oh… Je… J'étais encore au lit. Désoler, je me suis endormis assez tard hier donc… J'ai disons rattraper mes heures de sommeil. » Dit-je avec un sourire timide.

« -Ah… Je vois. Et tu ne sais pas où est Gabriel, par hasard ? » Dit Sam l'air soupçonneux en me regardant.

J'haussa les épaules, comme si rien n'était.

« -Aucune idée… Pourquoi ? » Dit-je l'air détendue.

« -Il n'est pas dans les parages depuis ce matin… Ont trouve ça plutôt étrange. » Dit Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Hello la famille ! Alors ont parles de moi ? Je vous est manqué, avouez le ?! » Dit la voix enjoué de Gabriel qui venait à son tour de faire son apparition.

« -Ah tien… Quand ont parles du loup. » Dit Dean avec un sourire narquois.

« -Tu était où depuis toute le matinée ? » Dit Castiel en l'observant.

« -Hé-oh ! J'ai bien le droit de sortir un peu prendre l'air, non mais ! » Dit Gabriel avec un air faussement outré.

Je souris amusée. La discussion semblait close pour ce sujet. Ont mangeas alors tous ensembles en parlant de tout et de rien. Le fait que Lucifer soit de nouveau à la table ne semblait pas mettre mal à l'aise qui que ce soit… Après tout, lui aussi faisait en quelque sorte partie de notre petit groupe familier à présent, et ça malgré ce qu'il nous avait fait.

« -Alors, vous avez réfléchit… En ce qui concerne mon idée de faire appel à Michel ? » Dit Lucifer calmement après un instant de petit silence.

Je prise une bouchée de ma dernière toast et releva mes yeux pour regarder en direction des frères Winchester. Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard avant de regarder vers Castiel qui échangea aussi un regard avec eux en silence.

« -J'aime pas trop cette idée mais… Je pense que tu as raison, s'il y a quelqu'un qui peux nous venir en aide, c'est bien Michel. C'est lui l'ainé, il est donc plus puissant et pourrais sans nul doute nous venir en aide. » Avoua Castiel.

« -Ont veux toutefois avoir l'avis de Danielle et Catherine. » Dit Sam en regardant vers Danielle et moi-même.

« -Oui, avant de prendre une décision, ont dois aussi savoir votre avis. Vous seriez d'accord, de vous faire aidez par Saint-Michel ? » Dit Dean en nous observant.

J'avala ma bouchée et fut un peu nerveuse. J'échanga un bref regard avec Danielle, qui semblait elle aussi un peu nerveuse à l'idée de devoir faire appel à Michel. Je baissa un moment le regard avant de le relever et de sourire pâlement.

« -C'est plutôt marrant… Quand j'étais dans mon monde, j'aurais été folle de joie à l'idée de rencontre le vrai Saint-Michel. C'était l'un de mes ''personnages'' favoris, mais là… Maintenant que je sais que tout ça est bel et bien réel… Je dois m'avouer un peu nerveuse à l'idée de le rencontrer. Mais… Si cela est la seule solution pour nous venir en aide, alors pour ma part je suis prête à l'acceptez ! Parce que je meurs d'envie de retrouver ma vraie moi, sans ce côté obscure que je dois sans arrêt garder en contrôle. » Dit-je en douceur.

« -Je suis aussi du même avis… Si cela est la seule solution, alors je l'accepte aussi. » Dit Danielle avec un petit sourire.

« -Bien… Il reste qu'à sortir ce bon vieux Mich' de La Cage dans ce cas ! » Dit Gabriel avec un sourire un peu crisper.

Notre décision était maintenant prise. Cette décision alla surement tout changer, mais ont étaient sûr de nous. Ont alla sortir Saint-Michel de La Cage, en espérant qu'il accepte de nous venir en aide. Ont s'avaient comment faire pour le faire sortir, mais ont préféraient s'y préparés. Ont alla le faire revenir demain soir, là où il était disparue la dernière fois…


	63. Chapitre 63

_**Chapitre 63 : Le retour de l'Archange Ainé.**_

Cette nuit-là, j'avais encore dormis dans la chambre de Gabriel, dans son lit. Pour être honnête, je ne me sentais pas du tout en confiance avec la présence de Lucifer dans le même lit que moi. Par contre, je savais que Danielle en était bien heureuse et qu'elle ne craignait rien face à lui. Je préférais donc la laisser seule à seule avec son Archange Déchu, alors que pour ma part je dormais avec mon Archange Cadet dans son lit à lui. C'était que temporaire, quand je me sentira plus en confiance face à Lucifer, ont alla pouvoir dormir de nouveau à quatre. Mais pour le moment, je ne préférais pas. Cette nuit, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormis. Le fait de savoir que notre décision était faite, que nous allons vraiment faire sortir Michel de La Cage, je me sentais un peu nerveuse des évènements qui allèrent suivre. Mais bon, j'espérais que notre décision alla être la bonne.

Bref…

Quand je sortie de mon léger sommeil, je me sentais un peu épuisée et fatiguée. Signe que je n'avais vraiment pas beaucoup dormis. Mais bon, quand j'étira le coup en entre-ouvrant un œil et que je remarqua que le réveille-matin indiquait 8h30, j'en conclus que c'était pas vraiment la peine de me rendormir. Je m'étira doucement et souris adoucis en remarquant la présence de Gabriel près de moi qui dormais toujours. Tout en me rapprochant de lui, je lui donna quelques doux bisous sur ses épaules, au creux de son cou et sur ses joues pour le réveiller en douceur en caressant d'une main douce son torse. Je sentais que peu à peu, l'Archange Cadet sortait doucement de son sommeil. Je redressa sa tête et remarqua que ses yeux d'ors c'étaient à présent ouverts. Ont se souries adoucit, alors qu'il me donna une caresse sur l'une de mes joues en douceur.

« -Hey… » Dit-il d'une voix toujours un peu ensommeiller.

«-Hey… » Dit-je aussi à mon tour dans un petit murmur.

Je me pencha vers lui et lui donna un baiser sur ses lèvres, auquel il répondit sans hésitation.

« -Tu est matinale aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt rare. Ça va ? » Me sourit-il en m'observant un instant avec intention.

« -Ça peut aller… Et toi ? » Dit-je en douceur tout en caressant toujours son torse de l'une de mes mains.

« -Mouais, ça peut aller. » Dit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

Ont resta un moment au lit en discutant, puis ont décida d se lever. Je prise du lige propre que j'avais dans la chambre de Gabriel, puis j'alla prendre une douche rapide pour me réveiller. 15 minutes plus tard, je sortie de la douche. J'enfila une paire de jeans noire, un t-shirt noire un peu moulant qui me faisait un jolie décolletée en «V», puis une veste style chemise à manches longues que je laissa déboutonnés carottés de couleur noir et violet foncer. Je me fis une couette haute en laissant quelques petites mèches rebelles tomber ici et là, je me maquilla un peu pour faire jolie sans trop en faire, je me mise un peu de mon parfum favoris de marque ''PlayBoy'', puis je mise mon collier en forme de cœur en or à mon cou que Gabriel m'avait offert pour Noël.

Une fois enfin prête, je sortie de la salle de bain et marcha un moment dans les couloirs du Bunker, pour enfin monter les escaliers et me diriger vers la cuisine. Je me fis mon p'tit déjeuné des toasts au beurre d'arachide avec un verre de lait, puis j'alla à la salle à manger. Je fus rapidement rejoint par Gabriel qui s'installa près de moi pour prendre son p'tit déjeuné également. Un peu après, ont fus aussi rejoint par Sam, Dean, Castiel, Lucifer et Danielle.

La journée se passa dans le calme. Puis le soir venu, au tour de 19h… Ont quitta le Bunker pour aller au fameux Cimetière, là où Michel avait disparue dans La Cage pour la dernière fois. Une fois sur place, Sam et Dean conseilla à Lucifer, Danielle et moi-même de rester près de l'Impala. Les frères Winchester, Castiel et Gabriel alla ''préparer'' Michel. Il était donc préférable que ont reste un peu à l'écart pour l'instant.

Cela faisait maintenant près de 20 minutes que les frères Winchester, Castiel et Gabriel étaient disparues au loin dans le Cimetière. Alors que Danielle, Lucifer et moi-même attendions près des voitures à l'entrée du Cimetière. Un pesant silence régnait. Lucifer était sagement appuyer contre un arbre non loin, les bras croisés sur son torse, le visage impassible et le regard tourné en direction du Cimetière… Il semblait garder son calme, mais à son regard qui ne quitta pas le Cimetière je pouvais deviner sa petite pointe de méfiance malgré tout. Pour ce qui est de Danielle, elle était assise sur le capot arrière de l'Impala et fixa ses pieds d'un air un peu songeuse et perdue dans ses penser. Pour ma part, j'étais assise sur le capot avant de la voiture beige de Castiel et je fixais l'horizon d'un air un peu tendue et en garde. Le silence qui régnait n'était pas vraiment rassurant et en plus il commençait à faire noir et un peu frisquet.

Mais après ce qui me parue une éternité, des bruits de pas se firent entendre au loin. Je tourna mon attention en direction du Cimetière et je remarqua des silhouettes qui commença à apparaitre au loin. Je remarqua du coin de l'œil Lucifer qui parue faire un pas en arrière, se reculant discrètement dans l'ombre de l'arbre sur lequel il était appuyé, restant silencieux et discret mais ses yeux ne quittant pas les silhouettes. Danielle de son côté c'était redresser et semblait à la fois sur ses gardes et intriguer. Pour ma part, je ne bougeas pas toujours assise sur le capot de la voiture de Castiel, mais j'étais moi aussi à la fois intriguée et sur mes gardes. Je sentie mon cœur prendre un peu de vitesse, alors que je reconnue peu à peu Sam, Dean, Castiel et Gabriel… Mais aussi une autre personne qui les accompagnait…

Environs de la même grandeur que Dean, légèrement musclé… Ses cheveux étaient noirs et frôlaient sa nuque, ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique vert émeraudes très semblables aux yeux de Sam et Dean… Il était vêtue d'une paire de jean bleu foncer, d'un t-shirt noir et d'une veste en cuir marron… Je le reconnue aussitôt, il s'agissait de John Winchester, en plus jeune… Ou du moins c'était lui d'apparence, mais celui à qui ont devait maintenant avoir affaire devait être nul autre que Saint-Michel en personne ! Oui, aucun doute… À n'en juger par son visage inexpressif, quasiment froid et glacial.

Les yeux verts émeraude de l'Archange ainé se posèrent en premier sur Lucifer. Je le vue plisser les yeux, le visage de glace et l'air menaçant. Les deux Archanges semblaient en un premier moment se défier du regard, mais aucun d'eux ne semblaient toutefois être d'humeur à se battre… Pas pour l'instant.

« -Michel… » Dit Lucifer en se décidant de prendre parole calmement en inclinant la tête vers son frère.

« -Lucifer… » Dit Michel en lui rendant son petit signe de tête et gardant un visage impassible.

Les yeux de Michel se tourna ensuite en direction de Danielle, l'air toujours aussi neutre de toutes émotions. Danielle avala nerveusement sa salive, l'air pas très à l'aise en baissant les yeux face à l'Archange Ainé qui la détailla un moment en silence. Puis après un moment, il tourna ses yeux vers moi. Dès que nos regard se croisèrent, je ressentie en lui toute cette puissance et tout le respect qu'ont devaient faire en son égard. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je me sentie dans l'obligation de démontré mon respect en son égard et de ne surtout pas l'énerver. Un peu nerveuse, je me redressa et baissa le regard face à lui, tout en faisant une petite inclinaison devant lui en signe de respect. Je me redressa par la suite avec un regard un peu gêner en sa direction mais… Michel se contenta de m'observer attentivement, haussant un simple sourcil d'un air toujours aussi impassible. Je me mordis nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et baissa de nouveau mon regard, espérant ne pas l'avoir vexée d'une quel conte manière. J'espérais détendre un peu l'atmosphère en m'inclinant devant lui en signe de respect, mais apparemment, cela ne semblait pas évoquer vraiment de changement chez Michel.

« -Vous devez êtes les deux Élues de la fameuse Prophétie ? » Dit Michel impassible en nous regardant Danielle et moi tour à tour.

Danielle et moi hochions positivement la tête, pour approuver ses paroles.

« -Laquelle d'entre vous est celle qui porte en elle La Grâce de l'Ange De l'Humanité ? Et laquelle porte en elle La Grâce De l'Ange De La Destruction ? » Questionna-il en nous regardant attentivement.

J'échangeas un bref regard avec Danielle, avant de prendre timidement la parole :

« -Je… Je suis celle qui porte La Grâce De l'Ange De La Destruction, je me nomme Catherine. Et elle, c'est Danielle. Elle est celle qui porte La Grâce de l'Ange de l'Humanité. »

Michel plissa légèrement les yeux en m'observant plus attentivement. Je me sentie rougir et baissa de nouveau le regard, pas très à l'aise de sentir son regard si intense sur moi. Gabriel parue ressentir mon mal l'aise, car il détourna son frère ainée puis venue se placer près de moi en mettant une main rasurante sur l'une de mes épaules. À son geste, je prise un peu plus de confiance et releva les yeux doucement. Je remarqua que Michel observa maintenant la main de Gabriel poser sur mon épaule en fronçant doucement les sourcils. Mais il ne dit rien, en se contentant de jeter un regard instance à l'Archange Cadet.

« -Bien… Super. Maintenant que les présentations sont fait, ont devraient tous retournés au Bunker. » Dit Dean avec un sourire un peu crisper.

« -Je suis d'accord, ont y seras plus tranquille. » Approuva Sam.

Le voyage en voiture jusqu'au Bunker se passa dans le silence. Dean, Sam, Lucifer et Danielle étaient monté à bord de l'Impala. Alors que Castiel était au volant de sa voiture, avec Michel au côté passager, Gabriel sur la banquette arrière derrière lui, puis moi près de Gabriel en arrière de Michel. De toute évidence, tout le monde avaient conclus qu'il serait préférable de ne pas mettre Lucifer et Michel dans la même voiture, alors ont avaient fait comme ça. La route se fit donc en silence jusqu'au Bunker…

Quand ont arriva enfin au Bunker, ont gara les deux voitures au garage, puis ont en sorties. Michel garda son air impassible, mais en l'observant discrètement, je pouvais voir que ses yeux regarda un peu partout observant les moindres petits détails.

« -C'est donc cet endroit, que vous appelez le Bunker ? » Dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

« -Oui… Mais cela n'est que le garage. » Dit Castiel en haussant les épaules.

« -Alors… Tu accepte de nous venir en aide, en se qui concerne de réparé La Prophétie pour renfermé à l'intérieur le côté obscures de l'Ange De l'Humanité et l'Ange De La Destruction ? » Dit Gabriel en restant toutefois à une bonne distance de son frère ainé.

Tout le monde semblait attendre la réponse de Michel. L'Archange ainé posa son regard intense sur Danielle et moi en gardant un moment silence.

« -Je ne peux rien pour vous. » Fini-t-il par répliquer le visage toujours neutre.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure nerveusement. Cela voulait dire, qu'il refusait de nous venir en aide ?! J'avais du mal à comprendre…


	64. hapitre 64

_**Chapitre 64 : Pour le bien de tous.**_

Je ne peux rien pour vous… Que Michel avait dit. Cela voulait donc dire, qu'il refusait de nous venir en aide ?! J'avais un peu de mal à bien comprendre la situation. Je fronça les sourcils en regardant vers Michel.

« -Vous refusez de nous venir en aide ? » Dit-je le plus calmement possible.

L'Archange ainé posa ses yeux sur moi, avec intensité. J'avala nerveusement ma salive, mais j'osa soutenir son regard cette fois. Le fait que je soutienne son regard parue faire naitre un très pâle et discret fin sourire aux coins des lèvres de Michel. Il avait un magnifique sourire, mais je me sentie aussi en garde face à ce sourire. Ça faisait un assez drôle d'effet de voir Saint-Michel sourire, lui qui semblait si froid et impassible.

« -Je ne peux rien pour vous, en ce qui concerne de réparé La Prophétie. J'en n'ai pas le pouvoir, même pas moi qui est l'Archange ainé. Pour cela, il vous faut un Prophète. Eux seuls ont un lien assez puissant avec les Prophéties et même pour les réparés. » Dit-il sans me quitté des yeux.

Je soutenais toujours son regard, sans cligner des yeux. Un petit silence s'installa, un silence plutôt pesant et gênant. Je me sentie rougir et baissa finalement le regard face à Michel, restant silencieuse.

« -Mouais… Le problème c'est qu'il n'y à plus de Prophète. Kevin Tran n'est malheureusement plus de ce monde, et l'ancien Prophète Chuck Shurley à mystérieusement disparue depuis plusieurs années. » Dit Dean avec un soupir.

Au nom de Chuck Shurley, je redressa la tête avec un regard brillant. Quand j'étais dans mon monde, j'avais toujours soupçonné le personnage de Chuck Shurley de ne pas être qu'un simple Prophète… Quelque chose me disais que Chuck était beaucoup plus que ça. Pour être honnête, des rumeurs disaient qu'il était Dieu en personne ! Et moi-même j'avais fini par croire en cette rumeur. Mais bon, rien n'avais été officialisé encore dans la Série.

« -Dans ce cas, si vous n'avez plus de Prophète à porter de main, il vous reste qu'une solution. » Dit Michel toujours neutre.

« -Quoi… ? » Dit Sam un peu sur ses gardes.

« -Faire appel à Dieu lui-même ! » Dit Michel calmement.

« -Faire appel à Dieu ?! Non, c'est une très mauvaise idée. » Dit Lucifer visiblement pas en accord avec cette idée.

Michel tourna ses yeux vers lui avec intensité.

« -Tu dit ça parce que tu crains de te retrouver de nouveau face à lui, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Michel impassible.

« -Non, je ne crains rien du tout. Je dit juste que c'est une très mauvaise idée. Dieu est partie depuis des siècles… Pourquoi nous viendrait-il en aide maintenant ?! » Dit Lucifer sèchement.

« -Je suis d'accord avec Lucifer, sur ce point. Dieu à désertez, il ne reviendra pas ! J'ai asseyez de le prier des millions de fois… J'ai asseyez de le retrouver en fouillant la Terre entière… Je l'ai supplié de me parler… Mais il n'a jamais répondue à mes appels, il n'as jamais rien dit ! Alors ya que deux possibilités : Soit il est mort, soit il se fou royalement de nous ! » Dit Gabriel avec un sourire un peu amère et crisper.

« -Je ne sais pas trop… J'ai moi aussi tentez de le contactez sans succès. Mais il y a des signes qui me font espérer qu'il est toujours en vie, quelque part. » Dit Castiel l'air songeur.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, durant lequel tout le monde semblait être perdue dans leurs penser.

« -Ont fait quoi alors ? » Dit Danielle hésitante.

« -Peut-être que si ont fait des recherches tous ensembles, ont aura plus de chance de retrouver Dieu… » Dit Sam en regardant un moment notre petit groupe.

« -Ouais, c'est sûr que si ont réunis nos forces, ont auras peut-être une petite chance de rentré en contact avec lui. » Dit Dean en haussant les épaules.

« -J'ai toutefois une proposition à faire, en ce qui concerne nos deux jeunes Élues ici présentes. » Dit Michel en rapportant son attention sur Danielle et moi-même.

Tout comme Danielle, je tourna mes yeux vers lui, intrigué de ce qu'il alla dire.

« -Retrouver la trace de Dieu risque de prendre du temps et je sais que vous avez du mal à contrôler votre côté obscure en vous. Si vous retourner de là où vous venez, dans votre monde… Je suis sûr que cela annulera tous les effets. La magie et le surnaturel n'est pas très puissant dans votre monde, donc pour le meilleur de tous vous feriez peut-être mieux de retourner là-bas. Du moins, y retourner le temps que nous retrouvons Dieu. » Dit Michel calmement.

À ses paroles, je sentie un pincement à mon cœur. Retourner dans notre monde… Cela faisait tellement longtemps. Pour être honnête, je me sentais maintenant chez moi ici. Je ne souhaitais pas partir. Je ne voulais pas quitté ce monde, qui était avec le temps devenue le mien à moi aussi.

« -Quoi… Non ! Il est hors de question de repartir dans notre monde. Nous sommes chez nous ici, maintenant. » Dit Danielle visiblement pas très heureuse de cette annonce.

Je soupira doucement et regarda vers Danielle en disant en douceur :

« -Je suis d'accord avec toi, nous sommes ici chez nous maintenant. Mais… Je suis aussi d'accord avec l'idée que si cela prend du temps pour retrouver Dieu, alors nous ne pourrions pas éternellement garder le contrôle sur notre côté obscure. Du moins, pas en restant ici. Alors que dans notre monde, de là où ont viens… Ont pourrais sans doute, vue que en effet notre monde est moins fort côté magie et surnaturel. »

Danielle jeta un regard un peu triste.

« -Tu est donc d'accord avec l'idée de retournée là-bas ?! Après tout ce qu'ont n'as vécue ici… » Dit-elle la voix un peu nouée.

Je baissa le regard, un peu triste moi aussi à cette idée.

« -Je ne dit pas que l'idée me plais, loin de là. Mais je peux sentir en moi, ce côté obscure qui cherche toujours à se manifester… Cette énergie qui me ronge jusqu'au plus profond de moi… Je dois sans arrêt donner tout de moi pour garder mon plein contrôle… Je crains que tôt ou tard, je fini vraiment par tout lâcher, malgré moi. Si la seule solution est de retourner là-bas, pour garder notre plein contrôle alors je pense que en effet il serait préférable pour tout le monde qu'ont y retourne. » Dit-je à contre cœur.

Danielle soupira et baissa le regard attristée. Mais elle parue toutefois trouver mes paroles très sage, malgré qu'elle soit triste à cette idée elle semblait du même avis que moi.

« -Et puis… Une fois que vous auriez retrouvé Dieu, nous pourrions revenir… Pas vrai ? » Dit-je un peu hésitante en levant mes yeux vers Michel.

Michel soutenue mon regard, le visage toujours impassible. Mais il finit par hoche doucement la tête avant de dire calmement :

« -J'imagine que oui… »

L'Archange Ainé plissa légèrement les yeux alors que j'abaissa timidement le regard, un peu mal à l'aise. Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que Michel reprend parole toujours calme :

« -Qui est aller chercher ses deux jeunes femmes dans l'autre monde ? »

Je releva lentement les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Castiel.

« -C'est moi… J'ai prit soins de figé le temps de leur monde, au moment où je les ai amené avec moi. Mais, cela m'as pris beaucoup d'énergie pour les mener dans notre monde ici. J'ignore si j'aurais la force d'aller les ramener dans leur monde. » Dit Castiel en douceur.

« -Dans ce cas, je me porte volontaire pour aller les porter dans leur monde. » Dit Gabriel le visage impassible.

À voir son visage impassible, je sentie que quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas.

« -Gabriel… Tu est sûr de le vouloir ? Tu sais, cela faut beaucoup d'énergie. » Dit Castiel en l'observant.

« -Hé ! Je suis un Archange, je m'en sortirais sans trop de mal. » Répliqua Gabriel en haussant les épaules.

« -Au besoin, je veux bien me porter aussi volontaire, pour aider Gabriel à les transporter dans leur monde. » Dit Lucifer calmement.

« -Bien… J'imagine que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. » Dit Sam à contre cœur.

« -Mouais… Bah, cela peut quand même attendre quelques jours. Je n'aime pas l'idée de ce dire adieu rapidement, d'un coup comme ça. » Répliqua Dean avec un petit soupir.

Cela ne faisait pas exactement notre bonheur mais, ont finis part approuver l'idée. C'était pour le bien de tous ! Ont devais le faire… Mais pas tout de suite, seulement dans quelques jours le temps de se faire à l'idée.

Dès que le sujet fut close, Gabriel quitta le Garage, l'air un peu maussade. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarquer, mais moi, j'avais vu cette pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux. C'est pour cette raison que je quitta moi aussi le Garage, peu de temps après pour pouvoir aller le voir et lui parler. Je le retrouva assit à la table de la salle à manger, avec une tasse de chocolat chaud avec de la crème fouettée et des guimauves entre ses mains. Il semblait perdu dans ses penser, ses yeux dorés abaisser vers sa tasse. Je sourie d'un air que je voulue adoucis et m'approcha doucement de lui en disant en douceur :

« -Hey… »

L'Archange Cadet redressa la tête et posa ses yeux dorés sur moi. Il m'adressa un fin sourire, qui parue un peu fané et amère.

« -Hey… » Dit-il en retour.

Je prise place près de lui et hésita un moment avant de lui demander toujours en douceur :

« -Ça va pas ? »

Gabriel abaissa son regard et soupira en fixant de nouveau sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

« -J'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que dans quelques jours, je vais devoir te ramener dans ton monde. Avec Danielle et l'aide de Lucifer. » Dit-il calmement.

Je sentie ma gorge se nouée légèrement alors que mon sourire se crispa.

« -Oui… Moi aussi j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée. Mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez Dieu. » Dit-je en douceur.

Gabriel leva soudainement ses yeux en ma direction, le regard un peu dur.

« -Mouais… Et que va-t-il se passer, si ont ne le trouve pas ?! » Dit Gabriel d'un tont un peu sec en me regardant d'un air dur.

Je sentie mon cœur se serrer douloureusement. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur et baissa le regard, à la fois mal à l'aise et triste. Il y eut un petit silence un peu gênant, alors que je me tortilla doucement les doigts d'un geste un peu mal à l'aise. Gabriel soupira l'air de se radoucir un peu et posa l'une de ses mains sur l'une des miennes. Je releva timidement mes yeux en sa direction et remarqua qu'il me fit un regard désoler.

« -Je sais que c'est pour le bien de tous mais… La simple idée de te voir à nouveau loin de moi, j'ai du mal à m'y faire. Tu comprend ? » Dit-il d'un tont un peu plus adoucit.

« -Oui, je peux comprendre. Pour moi aussi ça va être dur, vraiment très dur d'être loin de toi. » Dit-je la voix nouée.

Gabriel ressera doucement son emprise sur ma main et me fit un faible sourire qu'il voulue rassurant.

« -Je te promet que ont va vite retrouver Dieu, où qu'il soit. Et une fois faite, je te promet que je te ramènerais ici au plus vite. » Dit-il en douceur.

« -C'est juré ? » Dit-je en douceur.

« -Oui, je le jure. » Dit-il en me souriant un peu plus.

Je souris à mon tour pâlement et me sentie un peu rassurez à ses paroles. Cela risquerait d'être très dur au moment de notre départ mais pour le moment, je voulais simplement profiter de mes derniers jours en ce monde et être le plus heureuse possible…


	65. Chapitre 65

_**Chapitre 65 : Soupçon et Discussion.**_

Cette nuit fut particulièrement calme. Je me rappelle que je m'étais couchée très tôt. Cette nuit encore, j'avais passé la nuit dans la chambre de Gabriel. Le fait de dormir dans la même pièce que Lucifer me mettait encore mal à l'aise, malgré que je sache Danielle en sécurité avec lui, pour ma part je préférais éviter de dormir dans le même lit que l'Archange Déchu. Grâce à la présence de Gabriel, j'arrivais à mieux dormir en me sentant en sécurité.

Quand je me réveilla le lendemain matin et que j'ouvris mes yeux pour voir quel heure il était, je remarqua qu'il était 9h15 du matin. Je m'étira doucement et ressentie le vide à mes côtés. Signe que Gabriel était déjà levé. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas, je savais qu'il devait simplement être déjà en traine de prendre son petit déjeuner. J'enfila mes lunettes et me décida à me lever à mon tour. Je prise du linge propre et alla à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. 15 minutes plus tard, j'enfila des sous-vêtements propres, une paire de jeans noir et une chemise carottés noire et violet foncer. Je me fis une couette haute en laissant quelques mèches rebelles retomber ici et là, je me maquilla un peu pour faire jolie sans trop en faire, je me mise un peu de mon parfum favoris de marque ''PlayBoy'' et je mise à mon cou le collier en forme de cœur en or que Gabriel m'avais offert pour Noël. Une fois prête, je sortie de la salle de bain et me dirigeas vers les escaliers pour aller vers la cuisine.

Une fois à la cuisine, je me prise un petit pain au chocolat avec un verre de lait, puis je me dirigeas vers la salle à manger. Une fois à la salle à manger, je ne pû m'empêcher de sourire adoucis en remarquant la présence de Gabriel. Il était vêtu d'un jeans bleu-gris foncé, d'une chemise rouge foncé à laquelle les deux premiers boutons étaient détachés, puis une veste verte kaki. L'Archange Cadet était sagement debout face à la table à sa place habituelle, l'air songeur. Devant lui se trouvait une assiette avec un gros gâteau au chocolat qui semblait très sucrée avec de la crème fouettée et beaucoup de glaçage ainsi que des cerises, sur sa droite une grande tasse de ce qui semblait être du chocolat chaud avec de la crème fouettée et sur sa gauche un grand bol avec plusieurs friandises en tout genre. Je souris à la fois adoucie et amusée tout en m'approchant pour m'installer près de lui à ma place habituelle.

« -Hello, Gaby'. » Dit-je en douceur.

« -Hello, ma belle. » Sourit-il en levant ses yeux en ma direction.

Je déposa mon assiette avec mon petit pain et mon verre de lait sur la table, puis je leva à mon tour mes yeux en sa direction.

« -Tu semblais bien songeur il y a quelques secondes… Ça va ? » Dit-je en le regardant attentivement.

« -Oh oui, c'est rien… J'étais simplement en traine de me dire qu'il manquait le meilleur. Mais maintenant que tu est là, il manque plus rien. » Dit-il malicieusement en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je rigola doucement et lui jeta un regard amusée. Je détourna doucement la table et m'approcha de lui. Je me plaça dans son dos et enroula mes bras autour de son cou, tout en jetant un regard en direction de toutes ses sucreries. Je me mise légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, puis je me pencha un peu vers Gabriel pour l'embrasser sur sa joue. Mais je continua ensuite mes bisous dans son cou, tout en lui faisant un petit massage aux épaules. Gabriel parue se radoucir, l'air de profiter du moment mais…

« -Hé… Une minute ! Tu ne ferais pas ce petit manège de séduction pour asseyez de me piquer une de mes sucreries, hum ? » Dit Gabriel avec amusement.

« -Qui… Moi ?! Non, voyons… Mais… Euhhh… Ça fonctionnerait ? » Dit-je avec amusement.

Gabriel ricana tout bas.

« -Hmm… Peut-être bien. » Dit-il malicieusement.

Il me fit un fin sourire en coin, qui parue à la fois enjoué et séducteur. Je le vue tremper l'un de ses doigts dans le glaçage de son gâteau au chocolat, avant qu'il tend son index en ma direction. Je lui fis un sourire amusée et m'approcha un peu de lui pour pouvoir prendre le glaçage de sur son index. Du moins… Au début, c'était pour avoir le glaçage. Mais par la suite… J'eu envie de rigoler un peu. Je lécha son doigt avec un peu plus de sensualité, alors que je glissa l'une de mes mains au niveau du collet de sa chemise. Je ne pû m'empêcher d'avoir un regard amusée de nouveau à le voir sourire l'air rêveur en m'observant faire. J'avais toujours apprécié le voir rêvasser. Je me colla un peu plus à lui, alors que je sentie son bras libre se resserrer un peu plus autour de ma taille. Tout en continuant de lécher son doigt de façon sensuelle, je me mise à jouer avec le collet de sa chemise d'un geste taquine. Mais… À ce moment…

Je sentie alors une autre présence. Intriguée de cette présence, je redressa alors la tête et remarqua la présence de… Michel ! L'Archange Ainé était à l'entrée de la salle à manger, l'air toujours aussi inexpressif. Mais je remarqua que ses sourcils était légèrement froncé, alors qu'il nous regardait Gabriel et moi… Visiblement d'un air soupçonneux. Je me sentie rougir de la tête aux pieds, embarrasser de la situation. Gabriel toussa un peu alors que je me dégageas de lui, en asseyant d'être le plus naturel possible. Je baissa le regard pour éviter le regard de Michel, puis je piqua une des cerises sur le gâteau de Gabriel pour paraitre détendue comme si rien n'était.

« -Michel ! Alors… Comment s'est passé ta première nuit au Bunker ? Ce n'est pas si mal cet endroit, pas vrai ? » Dit Gabriel en asseyant lui aussi de paraitre naturel.

« -Moui… Pas si mal. » Dit Michel en continuant de nous regarder tour à tour l'air soupçonneux.

Toutefois, Michel fini par hausser les épaules et passa aucun commentaire pour le moment. Je prise alors place à ma place habituelle et me mise à manger mon petit déjeuner sans dire un mot. J'étais toujours un peu gêner de la situation. J'espérais que Michel n'aille pas trop de soupçon en ce qui concerne Gabriel et moi. Je n'avais pas honte de ma relation avec Gabriel, loin de là… Mais je ne me sentais pas encore prête à ce que tout le monde le sache. Je savais que c'était la même chose pour Gabriel. Et puis, je devais avouer que la réaction de Saint-Michel me mettait quand même un peu en garde, de peur qu'il réagisse mal.

Une fois mon déjeuner terminer, je quitta presque aussitôt la salle à manger. Je devais m'avouée toujours un peu embarrasser de la situation. Pour me changer un peu les idées, j'alla alors au sous-sol dans la salle d'entrainement. Je m'entrainais à frapper sur un sac de box depuis près de 20 minutes, quand je sentie une présence. Le souffle un peu précipité, j'arrêta de frapper et fis doucement volte-face. C'est là que je remarqua Michel, qui était silencieusement appuyer contre le mur près d la porte. Le visage impassible, les bras croisés sur son torse, je pouvais sentir son regard intense sur moi. Je me sentie rougir un peu et abaissa doucement le regard, un peu intimidé par sa présence.

« -Tes coups sembles manquer un peu d'assurance. Tu devrais serrer un peu plus les poings. » Dit-il calmement.

L'Archange Ainé se rapprocha en ma direction et se plaça près de moi. Toujours impassible, il me prise mon poignet droit et me positionna mieux la main pour que mon poing soit un peu plus serrer.

« -Si tu place ton pouce de cette façon, tu éviteras de te faire mal en donnant tes coups. » Dit-il en se reculant ensuite d'un pas.

Tout en restant impassible, il resta près de moi en m'observant. Comme si il attendait de me voir agir de la manière qu'il me l'avait montré. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, pas très à l'aise. Mais je voulais bien lui montrer que j'avais retenue ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je me tourna alors face au sac de box, je ferma mon poing dans la façon qu'il m'avait montrer, je serras un peu plus le poing puis frappa un bon coup dans le sac à box. J'haussa un sourcil, étonnée de constater que en effet, de cette manière j'avais moins mal en donnant mes coups. Je fis un petit sourire et me tourna vers Michel. Toutefois mon sourire se crispa un peu à voir qu'il avait eu aucune réaction, qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment impressionner par ma façon de frapper.

Je cligna des yeux et baisa un peu le regard. Mais bon, je me disais que c'était simplement son caractère, il n'était pas vraiment expressif en tant qu'Ange. Je releva toutefois presque aussitôt mes yeux en sa direction et lui fit un pâle sourire reconnaissante. Michel continua à m'observer intensément, tout en penchant doucement la tête sur le côté. Je me sentie de nouveau intimidé par son regard si intense, je baissa de nouveau le regard alors qu'un petit silence s'installa.

« -Alors… Il semblerait que tu semble plutôt bien t'entendre, avec Gabriel. » Dit-il calmement.

Je souris timidement tout en me grattant la nuque en disant en douceur :

« -Oui… Il est sympa. »

« -J'ai crû comprendre que tu étais en couple avec Danielle… Elle est au courate, pour toi et Gabriel ? » Dit Michel toujours aussi calme.

Je sentie soudainement mon cœur prendre de la vitesse et mes joues s'enflammer. Je redressa rapidement la tête et prit un air faussement outré en disant maladroitement :

« -Je… Quoi ? Gabriel, et moi ?! Non, il… Il y a rien entre nous deux. Je suis en effet en couple avec Danielle, mais… Pour Gabriel, il y a rien de plus qu'une forte amitié. »

Michel plissa légèrement les yeux en m'observant, toujours intensément. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en détournant son regard de nouveau, espérant qu'il me croit. Mais à son regard, je comprise aussitôt qu'il savait la vérité.

« -Inutile de le nié… Je sais que Lucifer a aussi une relation avec Danielle. Je l'ai sû ce matin, quand je suis allé voir si il était dans sa chambre. Il n'y était pas, mais quand j'ai sentie sa présence dans la chambre que tu partage habituellement avec Danielle, j'ai alors compris. Et ce matin en te voyant agir avec Gabriel, j'ai aussi deviné pour vous deux. » Dit l'Archange Ainé impassible.

Je soupira doucement et leva un regard un peu timide vers lui, mes joues toujours en feu. J'avais l'impression d'être une gamine prise en faute. Il n'aurait pas dû découvrir ça… Mais maintenant, je ne pouvais pas le lui cacher.

« -Bon d'accord… Il y a peut-être en effet quelque chose, entre Lucifer et Danielle puis Gabriel et moi. Je sais que notre relation peut paraitre bizarre mais nos sentiments sont sincères… Et ont le prend très bien. » Dit-je timidement.

Michel parue un instant songeur avant de rajouter :

« -Les Winchester et Castiel sont au courants ? »

« -Non, pas pour le moment, Nous ne sommes pas prêts à le dire ouvertement à tout le monde pour l'instant. Alors… Je t'en prie. Ne dit rien au autre pour le moment. » Dit-je avec un regard suppliant.

Michel me regarda un instant droit dans les yeux.

« -Très bien… Je ne diras rien, à une condition. Vous devez arrêter cette relation, tout de suite ! Danielle et toi, vous devez arrêter votre relation avec Lucifer et Gabriel. » Dit-il fermement.

Je sentie mon cœur se serrer à l'annonce qu'il venait de me faire. Qu'ont mettre fin à notre relation avec les deux Archanges ?! À cette simple idée, j'en avais le cœur déchirée… Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça, pas après tout ce que j'avais aussi vécue avec Gabriel. Je m'étais attacher à lui, je l'aimais vraiment autant que j'aimais Danielle. Je ne voulais pas me séparée de lui, ça jamais !

« -Mais… Je… Pourquoi ? Nous sommes bien dans cette situation, nous sommes tous les quatre heureux. Alors pourquoi y mettre fin ? » Dit-je en sentant une boule douloureuse se former dans ma gorge.

Michel plissa de nouveau les yeux, cette fois le regard plus dur.

« -Parce que cette relation n'est pas faite pour durer. Un Archange ne peut pas aimer, nous ne sommes pas sensé ressentir quoi que ce soit. Nous sommes des Guerriers, nous n'avons pas de cœur ni d'âme… Nous n'avons pas été créé avec des sentiments. Les sentiments sont fait pour les Humains, pas pour nous. Alors autant y mettre fin, là maintenant au lieu de vivre dans l'illusion. » Dit-il sèchement.

« -Mais… Les choses ont changé, Michel. Je veux dire… Sans vouloir te manquer de respect ou te contrarié, certains Anges et Archanges ont évolué avec le temps. Certains comme Gabriel et Lucifer sont capables de sentiments. Ont les aimes et eux aussi nous aimes vraiment. » Dit-je en asseyant de le résonner avec ma voix un peu nouée.

« -Non, ils donnes l'impression d'avoir changé, mais ils restes les même. Jamais ils ne vous aimeront sincèrement, parce que ce n'est tout simplement pas dans leur nature. » Dit-il le regard intense.

J'aurais voulue répliquer, mais j'en fus incapable. Ma gorge était cette fois nouée trop douloureusement et je sentie des larmes venir me chauffer les yeux. Ses paroles m'avaient quelque peu blessé. Je baissa le regard pour éviter ses yeux, tout en retenant mes larmes.

« -Il est temps pour Danielle et toi de leur dire adieux, je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Il faut leur dire adieux... C'est pour votre bien. Et de cette manière, votre relation secrète n'aura pas besoin d'être dite, étant donné qu'elle sera finie ! » Dit Michel calmement.

Je ne répliqua pas, gardant silence. Un petit silence s'installa avant qu'un petit bruissement d'ailes très discret ce fait entendre… Je releva la tête et remarqua que Michel avait disparue je ne sais où. Il m'avait laissé seule…


	66. Chapitre 66

_**Chapitre 66 : Une discussion réconfortante.**_

Michel avait disparue, mais ses paroles qu'il m'avait dit me restait en mémoire. Je ne pouvais pas l'acceptez… Je ne pouvais pas faire ce qu'il m'avait demandé… Mais j'avais la désagréable impression, que si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il m'avait demandé, il alla révéler notre relation secrète aux frères Winchester et à Castiel. Et ça, je ne m'en sentais pas prête. Je devais donc faire ce que l'Archange Ainé m'avait demandé ? Mettre fin à ma relation avec Gabriel et demander à Danielle d'en faire autant avec Lucifer. Mais le simple fait d'imaginer de devoir mette fin à tout ça me déchirais vraiment le cœur. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça… Le plus sage, c'était tout de même d'en parler à Lucifer, Danielle et Gabriel. Après tout, peut-être qu'ils seront mieux quoi faire. Car moi, en ce moment précis, je devais m'avouée quelque peu nerveuse et aussi triste à la fois.

Je ferma un moment les yeux et prise une grand respiration, pour garder mon calme. Ne surtout pas craquer… Ne surtout pas perdre le contrôle de mon calme, car cela pourrais réveiller mon côté obscure. Je réussis à garder mon calme, sans même verser une seule larme malgré que je les sente qui menaçaient de couler. Mais je les retenue. Je devais rester forte, ont alla trouver une solution. Je lâcha un long soupir et rouvris mes yeux, me sentant un peu plus en contrôle de mes sentiments. Du moins physiquement je les contrôlais, mais intérieurement j'avais toujours cette boule douloureuse dans ma gorge… Ce mélange d'inquiétude et de tristesse.

Je sortie de la salle d'entrainement et alla dans ma chambre, pour pouvoir enfiler du linge propre. Une fois fait, je monta les escaliers et rechercha Danielle, Gabriel ou Lucifer. Je fini par les trouver au salon, en la compagnie de Dean, Sam, Castiel et Michel. L'ambiance semblait être à la rigolade. Danielle était sagement assise sur l'un des fauteuils avec Lucifer à ses côtés, à vrai dire elle semblait être un peu collé à lui pour éviter les coups de Sam et Dean qui semblait se disputer… Sur le canapé voisin, Castiel était assis et regardait en direction des frères avec un pâle sourire… Près de Lucifer et Danielle sur le même fauteuil, Sam et Dean semblaient se disputer la télécommande de la télévision… Gabriel était confortablement assis dans le dernier canapé, avec un bol de friandises sur ses genoux… Alors que Michel tant qu'à lui était debout, appuyer contre l'un des murs à l'entrée du salon avec ses bras croisés sur son torse et le visage impassible…

« -Aller, Sammy'… C'est à mon tour d'avoir la télécommande ! » Dit Dean en asseyant de prendre la télécommande à Sam.

« -Non ! C'est à mon tour… Et puis je paris que tu va encore mettre cette émission stupide ''La Clinique Des Cœurs Briser'' ! » Dit Sam en repoussant du mieux qu'il pouvait Dean.

« -C'est bientôt fini, oui… Vous n'avez qu'à mettre une émission que vous aimez tous les deux. » Dit Lucifer tout de même amusé en les regardant.

Mais malgré ses paroles, les deux frères Winchester continua à se chamailler pour la télécommande.

« -J'ai bien peur que tu as parlé dans le vide. » Sourit Danielle avec amusement.

À les voir qui semblaient bien rigoler de la situation, l'envie de parler de ce que Michel m'avait dit se chassa de mon esprit quelque instant. Un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur mes lèvres, alors que je fis quelques pas dans la pièce.

« -Vraiment… Quel gamins ses Winchester ! » Dit-je en rigolant doucement.

« -Je suis d'accord… Et après ça, ont ose dire que c'est moi le gamin ici ! » Dit Gabriel en faisant une petite moue.

« -Ohhh ! Oui, pauvre de toi ont t'accuse toujours à tort. » Dit-je avec amusement en m'approchant de lui.

Gabriel hocha la tête, en faisant une moue faussement tristounet. Je rigola un peu et sourit adoucit, ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de le trouver mignon. Je prise place sur le bras de son canapé, en mettant un bras autour de ses épaules. Avec un sourire adoucit, je passa une de mes mains dans ses cheveux pour lui ramener une mèche rebelle en place puis comme si rien n'était je pigeas un caramel dans son bol de friandises qui était sur ses genoux. Je sentie l'un des bras de l'Archange Cadet se glisser autour de ma taille, comme si il voulait me garder près de lui, mais cela pouvait aussi simplement paraitre amical. À son contact, je me sentie d'humeur un peu plus légère et heureuse. Tout en mangeant le caramel que j'avais pris, je fis un doux sourire à Gabriel avant de sourire d'un air amusée en direction de Sam et Dean qui se disputait toujours.

Mais après quelques secondes, je sentie un regard intense sur moi. Je redressa doucement la tête et croisa les yeux de Michel. À son regard qu'il me jeta, je comprise aussitôt ce qu'il voulait… Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure lui faisant un regard légèrement suppliant, comme si j'espérais le faire revenir une dernière fois sur sa décision. Mais à le voir plisser les yeux d'un air plus sévère, je sû qu'il n'alla pas changer d'Avis. Je baissa timidement la tête et me mise à fixer le sol un moment, en sentant ma tristesse refaire surface. En remarquant mon air quelque peu tristounet, je sentie l'emprise que Gabriel avait autour de ma taille se resserrer doucement.

« -Hey… Ça va ? » Dit-il en douceur en m'observant.

Je tourna mes yeux en sa direction et tenta de lui sourire, pour cacher ma tristesse. Mais mon sourire semblait plutôt crisper et tendue. Gabriel fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard en direction de Michel, qui je savais avait toujours les yeux fixer sur moi pour m'encourager à parler. Gabriel parue intriguer et reposa ses yeux sur moi en m'interrogeant du regard.

« -Je… Je crois que je dois te parler d'un truc important. En privé… » Dit-je un peu nerveusement.

Gabriel hocha doucement la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il alla me suivre. Toujours avec mon sourire un peu crisper, je me leva du bras du canapé et alla en direction du sous-sol pour être plus calme. J'alla dans ma chambre et attendis quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un cogne à la porte. Je l'ouvris et remarqua que c'était Gabriel. Je m'écarta alors sur le côté pour le laisser entrer dans la chambre. Gabriel entra et referma la porte derrière lui. À peine la porte fermer que je ne me retenue pas plus longtemps… Je fondue en pleure en me blottissant dans les bras de l'Archange Cadet. Gabriel parue un peu surprit, mais je sentie aussitôt ses bras venir m'entouré d'un geste réconfortant.

« -Shhht… Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle ? Pourquoi ses larmes ? » Dit-il en douceur en me caressant le dos et les cheveux.

J'avais craqué… Je n'avais pas pû avoir la force de retenir mes larmes plus longtemps… Je me sentais déchirer… J'aurais voulue ne pas avoir à n'en venir là…

« -Michel… J'ai eu une discussion avec lui il y a quelques minutes… Et… Il … Il m'a demandé de faire quelque chose, de vraiment impossible à mes yeux… » Dit-je entre mes pleures en le serrant fortement contre moi.

L'Archange Cadet se dégageas un peu de moi, il garda toutefois ses bras autour de ma taille tout en me jetant un regard intense qui en disait long.

« -Si il est la cause de tes larmes… Archange ou pas, frère ou pas, je jure de lui faire regretter cela. Il t'a dit quoi, mon crétin de frangin ? » Dit-il tout en levant l'un de ses pouces vers l'une de mes joues pour essuyer mes larmes en douceur.

Gabriel me prise les mains et me guida vers le lit pour m'y faire doucement assoir. Je me laissa docilement faire alors que je tenta de calmer un peu mes sanglots. Gabriel s'assit à mes côtés tout en mettant l'une de ses mains sur l'un de mes genoux prêt à m'écouter parler quand je m'en sentira prête. Après quelques secondes, je me décida alors à tout lui dire… Je lui expliqua que Michel avait deviné pour la relation entre Lucifer et Danielle puis aussi pour lui et moi-même. Je lui expliqua aussi ce que Michel m'avais dit de faire, de mettre fin à ma relation avec lui et de dire à Danielle d'en faire autant pour avec Lucifer. Je lui expliqua aussi la désagréable impression que j'avais, que si ont ne mettaient pas fin à notre relation, alors Michel alla tout raconter à Castiel et aux frères Winchester. Suite à lui avoir tout raconter, je remarqua le regard de Gabriel s'assombrir légèrement. À le voir avec cet air soudainement assombrit, je me sentie mal à l'aise. Lui qui semblait si enjoué tout à l'heure, voilà que j'avais détruit cela.

« -Je… Je suis désoler. J'aurais peut-être dû me taire et faire comme si rien n'était. Je… Je ne voulais pas détruire ta bonne humeur. » Dit-je mal à l'aise et la voix nouée en baisant le regard.

Je sentie de nouvelles larmes qui menaçaient de nouveau de couler. Gabriel soupira doucement et se rapprocha un peu de moi tout en m'attirant vers lui en m'entourant de ses bras. Je me laissa docilement attirée vers lui et me blottie dans ses bras en fermant un moment les yeux, tout en le serrant très fort contre moi.

« -Non tu as bien fait de m'en parler, Cath'. Michel a toujours aimer contrôler les choses, il vit encore à l'ancienne époque… Il veut simplement être un bon fils et il a beaucoup de mal à réaliser que l'amour peux aussi exister chez les Archanges. Il est vrai qu'en premier temps, les sentiments étaient seulement pour les Êtres-Humains et pas pour nous les Êtres-Célestes. » Dit-il en douceur en me caressant les cheveux et le dos d'un geste réconfortant.

« -J'ai asseyez de lui expliquer, que nos sentiments sont réel. Autant pour moi que pour toi, et que c'est pareil pour Danielle et Lucifer. Mais… Il n'a rien voulue entendre. » Dit-je la voix nouée.

Gabriel resserra doucement son emprise autour de moi et m'embrassa sur mon front tout en disant l'air rassurant :

« -Ne t'en fait pas, je lui parleras. Je crois qu'il est toutefois préférable d'éviter d'en parler à Lucifer, pour le moment. Les choses ont toujours été un peu compliqué entre Michel et lui… Si il apprend que Michel veux qu'il arrête sa relation avec Danielle, Lucifer risque de très mal le prendre. Et les connaissant, cela risque de se terminer en dispute. Je crois qui serait plus sage que j'asseye de résonner Michel avant tout. »

Je me calma un peu tout en essuyant mes dernières larmes, puis j'hocha positivement la tête aux paroles de Gabriel. J'étais d'accord avec lui… Le plus sage était de tenter de résonner Michel, avant de l'annoncer à Lucifer qui lui risquerais plutôt de s'emporter contre son frère Ainé.

« -Et pour Danielle… Tu va lui en parler ? » Demanda Gabriel en douceur.

« -Non, je pense pas lui en parler… Je préfère éviter de l'inquiéter avec tout ça. » Dit-je également en douceur.

Gabriel parue compréhensif et continua à me serrer dans ses bras un instant. Après quelques minutes de réconfortassions, je me sentie un peu mieux. J'avais confiance en Gabriel, je savais qu'il alla faire son possible pour que tout soit régler…


	67. Chapitre 67

_**Chapitre 67 : Petite dispute entre frères.**_

Ce moment de réconfort était exactement ce qui me fallait. Maintenant, je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Gabriel avait toujours le Don incroyable pour me dire les mots qui fallait pour me réconforter et me redonner le sourire. Maintenant que j'étais mieux, je me sentais prête à retourner près des autres. Gabriel me donna un dernier baiser, puis il se leva du lit en me tendant sa main avec un fin sourire avant de me faire un clin d'œil. Je sourie doucement et prise sa main tout en me levant à mon tour du lit. Il me guida jusqu'à la porte, il me lâcha la main et ouvrit la porte en faisant un petit signe de tête pour que je passe la première. Je lui souris de nouveau en le remerciant du regard, puis je passa devant lui alors qu'il me suivit de près en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Mais une fois dans le couloir, je remarqua une présence. Appuyer contre le mur à gauche de ma chambre, les bras croiser sur son torse, le visage impassible de tous sentiments… Michel était là. En croisant le regard de l'Archange Ainé, je ne pû m'empêcher de frissonner légèrement. Je soutenue son regard durant quelques secondes, mais j'en fus rapidement intimider et baissa le regard face à lui. Michel redressa ses yeux en direction de Gabriel qui venait de poser une main rassurante sur l'une de mes épaules.

« -Vous avez discutez de ce que vous devez faire en ce qui concerne votre petite relation secrète ? » Dit Michel calmement.

Je garda le regard abaisser, alors que je sentie la main de Gabriel se resserrer un peu plus sur mon épaule.

« -Oui. Cath' m'as tout dit, à propos de ce que tu lui à ordonner de faire. Mettre fin à notre relation… Sérieusement ?! Désoler, mais c'est non ! Cela risque de te déplaire, mais ont ne mettra pas fin à notre relation et tu ne pourras rien faire pour nous faire changer d'Avis. » Annonça Gabriel d'un tont ferme.

Je redressa timidement la tête et remarqua le regard légèrement durcit que Michel avait envers Gabriel. Visiblement, il ne semblait pas apprécier du tout le fait de se faire dire non face à un ''ordre'' qu'il avait donné. Gabriel soupira, il cligna des yeux mais soutenue quand même le regard de son frère Ainé.

« -Peu importe ce que tu peux penser, les choses ont changé Michel. Les Anges peuvent ressentir des sentiments, et même les Archanges. Oh bien sûr certains continue de vivre à l'ancienne époque, un peu comme toi… Mais il est possible de changer. Mes sentiments envers Cath', ils sont réels et c'est pour cette raison que je refuse de me plier à ton idée de mettre fin à ma relation avec elle. Je t'en prie… Ne sois pas d'un esprit si fermer, accepte l'idée qu'ont peux évoluer. Nous avons encore rien dit à Danielle et Lucifer en ce qui concerne ton idée. Car je sais très bien que Lucifer risque de très mal le prendre, il va encore s'emporter contre toi et nous savons très bien comment ça va se terminer. Ses sentiments envers Danielle sont aussi réels, je l'ai observé et je sais maintenant qu'il l'aime vraiment. Alors je t'en prie… Ne soit pas idiot et oublie cette idée de vouloir mettre fin à notre relation avec Cath' et Danielle. » Tenta de résonner Gabriel en douceur.

« -Les sentiments sont fait pour les Êtres-Humains, pas pour les Êtres-Célestes. Tu crois aimer, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Tout ça n'est qu'une illusion. Et au plus profond de toi, je sais que tu le sais Gabriel. Tu est un Être-Céleste. Cet amour que tu crois ressentir pour elle, c'est rien du tout ! Oh tu aime y croire pour le moment car cela t'amuse, mais quand elle t'amusera plus, tu réaliseras que j'avais raison. » Dit Michel sèchement.

Je sentie mon cœur se serrer aux paroles de Michel. Et si l'Archange Ainé avait raison ? Et si Gabriel croyait simplement m'aimer, sans vraiment l'éprouver réellement ? Et si il était avec moi seulement parce que je l'amusais pour l'instant et qu'il alla vite se lasser de moi ? Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur, pas très à l'aise de la situation. Je me gifla mentalement. Non… Je ne devais pas penser comme ça. Gabriel m'aimait, je ne devais pas en douter. Jamais je ne devais en douter.

« -C'est fou ça… Je croirais m'adresser à un mur en brique ! Si Lucifer apprend ça, je sens qu'il va vraiment s'énerver. » Dit Gabriel en jetant un regard de reproche à son frère Ainé.

« -Si j'apprend quoi ? » Dit soudainement une voix familière un peu plus loin.

Cette voix… Lucifer, il était là ! J'avais reconnue sa voix, calme mais malicieuse. Je sentie un frisson me parcourir la colonne vertébrale alors que je tourna ma tête sur le côté, pour voir que en effet l'Archange Déchu venait d'arriver dans le couloir. À ses côtés, Danielle était là et nous regardait d'un air interrogateur. Je me recula d'un pas, pas très à l'aise de me retrouver là près des trois Archanges en ce moment. D'ailleurs, même Gabriel semblait quelque peu mal à l'aise face à ses deux frères qui semblaient se défier du regard. Un silence assez gênant s'installa.

« -Écoutez… Ont n'as qu'à faire comme si rien n'était, cette histoire ne vaut pas la peine de se prendre la tête. » Dit Gabriel en asseyant de détendre l'atmosphère qui semblait s'être d'un coup refroidit.

Michel tourna ses yeux vers Gabriel et lui jeta un regard autoritaire.

« -Nous ne pouvons pas faire comme si rien n'était, Gabriel… Vous devez faire ce que j'ai dit, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. » Dit-il fermement.

Gabriel fit une petite moue avec un regard de reproche vers Michel.

« -Je peux savoir de quoi ont parle exactement ? » Dit Lucifer en regardant ses deux frères tour à tour.

Gabriel soupira mais en voyant que Michel ne disait rien en se contentant de jeter un regard intense à Lucifer, il en conclue que c'était à lui de faire l'annonce.

« -Michel à découvert notre relation secrète avec Cath' et Danielle. Résultat… Il veut que nous arrêtions cette relation, que nous y mettions un terme ! » Dit Gabriel le plus calmement possible.

Voilà… Lucifer était maintenant au courant. Je me risqua à tourner mon attention vers lui, pour voir sa réaction. Je remarqua aussitôt le visage de l'Archange Déchu se durcir légèrement, ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'il jeta un regard assombrit vers Michel qui resta impassible en l'observant.

« -Il est hors de question de mettre fin à cette relation. Que cela te plais ou non, Gabriel et moi sommes heureux dans cette situation, et les filles aussi le sont. Alors pourquoi veux-tu que nous y mettions fin ? » Dit Lucifer toutefois très calme pour le moment.

« -Parce que les sentiments ne sont pas fait pour nous les Êtres-Célestes, mon frère. Ce que vous croyez ressentir pour elles n'est qu'une illusion, vous devez y mettre un terme pour leur bien. » Dit Michel tout aussi calme.

Lucifer eut un petit ricanement, un peu froid alors qu'il jeta un regard de défie à Michel.

« -Tu vie encore à l'Ancienne époque, Michel. Il est temps d'évoluer un peu, les choses ont changé. Et ma réponse reste non, je ne mettrais pas fin à ma relation avec Danielle, car je l'aime. Tout comme Gabriel aime Catherine, et il ne veut pas non plus mettre un terme à sa relation avec elle. Alors ton idée à la con, tu peux te la mettre là où je pense ! » Répliqua Lucifer avec provocation.

« -Au lieu de vivre dans l'illusion, autant y mettre fin tout de suite. Vos sentiments ne peuvent pas être réels ! » Répliqua Michel avec fermeté.

Lucifer serra la mâchoire, son regard avait soudainement quelque chose d'un peu plus froid.

« -Ça suffit maintenant, tu commence sérieusement à me les casser. Il est inutile de discuter avec toi, tu as toujours été une vraie tête de mule. Ma réponse est toujours non. » Dit Lucifer sèchement.

« -Lucifer… » Tenta de résonner de nouveau Michel.

Mais cette fois… Michel n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Lucifer fit un mouvement de main et Michel revola contre le mur voisin. L'Archange Ainé s'écroula au sol, l'air un peu sonner. Mais il ce redressa presque aussitôt et ça fut à son tour de faire un mouvement de main pour faire revoler Lucifer sur l'autre mur. Lucifer revola au sol durement, alors que Michel fit quelques pas en sa direction le visage impassible.

Les choses semblaient sérieusement se compliquer. Une petite dispute entre Lucifer et Michel, c'était plutôt inquiétant à penser… Mais à voir en face, c'était carrément terrifiant. Je me recula près de Danielle qui me prise la main l'air aussi pas très rassuré. Gabriel resta près de nous, le visage quelque peu grimaçant, il ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise face à la petite bagarre de ses deux frangins.

« -Avoue-le… Ton but est de vouloir me faire souffrir encore, comme tu l'as toujours fait ? Une partie de toi à toujours aimer me voir souffrir. Tu as découvert que je tenais à quelqu'un, et maintenant tu veux que je m'en sépare pour me faire souffrir. Et pour le cas de Gabriel, tu as toujours eu peur de le voir trop me ressembler, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu aime le faire souffrir lui aussi, juste pour le plaisir de le garder en contrôle de peur qu'il devient trop comme moi. Avoue-le, tout ça c'est que pour nous faire souffrir ! » Dit Lucifer en redressant la tête l'air agacer et en colère.

Le regard de Michel parue se durcir. Il alla répliquer quelque chose mais à ce moment, des pas précipité se firent entendre. Je tourna la tête et réalisa que Sam, Dean et Castiel arrivèrent dans le couloir en notre direction… Avec tout ce vacarme, ils devaient se demander ce qui se passe ici…


	68. Chapitre 68

_**Chapitre 68 : Révélation.**_

Sam, Dean et Castiel firent leurs apparitions dans le couloir du sous-sol du Bunker. Lucifer était toujours au sol l'air de défier Michel du regard, alors que celui-ci soutenait le regard de son frère avec son visage légèrement plus durcit. Gabriel se trouvait sur ma gauche, le visage un peu grimaçant en regardant vers ses deux grands frères d'un air pas très à l'aise de les voir se disputer. De mon autre côté, Danielle me tenait la main l'air un peu inquiète de la situation. Alors que pour ma part, j'étais aussi partager entre l'inquiétude et le mal l'aise de la situation. Dès que les frères Winchester et Castiel remarquèrent la tension qui régnait, ils parurent à leur tour un peu sur leurs gardes face à la situation qui se déroulait présentement sous leurs yeux.

« -Waw… Je vois que ya beaucoup de tension ici. » Dit Dean en regardant en direction de Michel et Lucifer.

« -Ont peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » Dit Sam en restant sur ses gardes.

Gabriel soupira en roulant des yeux avant de répliquer :

« -Mes frères se dispute encore pour une situation vraiment stupide… Voilà ce qui ce passe ! »

« -C'est à quel sujet cette fois ? » Dit Castiel le plus calmement possible.

À cette question, Danielle, Gabriel, Lucifer et moi-même échangions un petit regard. Ont semblaient tous hésitez un moment à parler de la situation. Je tourna mes yeux vers Michel et remarqua que malgré son air plutôt inexpressif, même lui parue un moment hésitant à parler de la situation quelque peu délicate. Profitant du petit moment de calme qui semblait s'installer, Danielle me relâcha la main et alla vers Lucifer pour l'aider à se relever.

Michel observa un moment Danielle qui aida Lucifer à se relever et soupira, l'air de reprendre un peu son calme. Il jeta un regard intense à Gabriel qui détourna le regard l'air pas très à l'aise de soutenir son regard si intense. Puis quand Michel posa ses yeux sur moi, je me surprise à soutenir son regard… En fait, je me risqua à lui jeter un regard suppliant. Espérant fortement qu'il alla tenir sa langue, qu'il alla rien dire au sujet de ma relation avec Gabriel et de la relation de Danielle avec Lucifer. L'Archange Ainé tourna ses yeux intenses en direction des frères Winchester et de Castiel.

« -Il se trouve que Lucifer et Gabriel ont une relation très intime avec vos deux jeunes protégées. J'ai demandé de mettre fin à leur relation, mais ils ont refusé. » Expliqua Michel en gardant un visage impassible.

Je sentie le rouge me monter aux joues, je sentie mes jambes se ramollir et se faire tremblantes, alors que mon cœur prit soudainement de la vitesse. Michel avait tout dit pour notre relation secrète à Danielle et moi avec Lucifer et Gabriel. J'aurais dû m'y attendre… Je savais que Michel n'était pas du genre à mentir, il disait la vérité directement même si cela pouvait blesser ou nous rendre mal à l'aise. Il la disait tout simplement sans détour et c'est exactement se qu'il venait de faire !

Le cœur battant à une vitesse affolante, je sentie des larmes venir me picotés les yeux sous mes émotions. Je baissa timidement la tête, mal à l'aise. Je m'attendais à beaucoup de justement de la part de Sam, Dean et Castiel. Mais… Leurs réactions ne fut pas exactement comme je l'imaginais.

« -AH ! Je le savais ! Je savais bien qu'il y avait un truc entre vous quatre ! » Dit Dean d'un tont triomphant.

« -Il est vrai qu'il y avait quelques petits soupçons. » Dit Sam avec amusement.

« -C'était plus qu'évident. » Dit Castiel avec un fin sourire.

Je redressa doucement la tête en direction des frères Winchester et de Castiel, un peu étonner. Ils ne nous jugeaient pas ?! Ils prenaient cette nouvelle plutôt bien ?! Ils avaient déjà des soupçons ?! Je pouvais toujours sentir mes joues rougir, mais j'étais aussi d'un coup très soulager de leurs réactions.

« -Vous… Vous n'êtes pas choqué de cette relation ? » Dit Danielle un peu étonner elle aussi.

« -Mais non. Cela vous regarde. Et puis… En vous observant, vous semblez plutôt heureux ensembles dans cette situation. Alors je n'y vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal. » Dit Sam d'un tont rassurant.

« -Oui, je suis d'accord. Ça surprend un peu mais, avec tous les soupçons qu'ont avaient, en même temps ça surprend pas trop non plus. » Dit Dean en nous faisant un clin d'œil avec un fin sourire.

« -L'important c'est que vous soyez heureux avec cette situation. » Approuva Castiel.

Je sentie un poid immense s'envoler de mes épaules. C'était comme si je me sentais d'un coup libéré d'un lourd secret. Je sentie que mon cœur était plus léger.

« -Si ont auraient sû que vous le prendriez aussi bien, ont ne vous l'auraient pas caché depuis tout ce temps. » Dit Lucifer avec un fin sourire l'air reconnaissant.

Gabriel lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement et se rapprocha un peu de moi tout en me prenant la main. Je souris face à son geste et resserra ma main contre la sienne soulager.

« -Mouais… C'était très dur de rester discret. » Avoua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux et enjoué à la fois.

« -Ça, ont l'as remarqué… Si tu pensais être discret, tu te trompe. Avec toutes tes sous entendue, tes regards que tu avais envers Catherine, tes petites attention envers elle. C'était tout sauf discret. » Ricana Sam.

Je rougie de nouveau et rigola un peu. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux maintenant.

« -Alors… Ça fait un bout de temps que ça dur ? Je veux dire… Votre relation à quatre ? » Dit Castiel en nous observant.

« -Oh… Hum… Environs depuis Noël. Mais ont n'as asseyez de se résonner au début. Sauf que c'est devenu plus sérieux depuis près de la Saint-Valentin. » Dit Danielle avec un sourire timide.

« -En tout cas… Ça soulage, de voir que vous le prenez bien. Ont n'auras plus à cacher ça maintenant. » Dit-je avec un petit sourire.

Dean parue songeur un moment avant de dire :

« -Donc… L'autre jour pour mon Impala, quand j'ai trouvé des emballages de bonbons coincé dans la banquette arrière et une trace de main embuée sur la vitre arrière… Ce n'était pas Gabriel avec l'une de ses Illusions, mais Gabriel avec toi ? »

Je rougis de plus belle et fit non de la tête, alors que Gabriel ricana un peu.

« -Dean, Dean. Dean… Faut vraiment que tu arrête de m'accusé tout le temps. Et tu devrais faire le ménage de ton Impala-Chérie plus souvent. » Dit Gabriel avec amusement.

« -Enfaite… Euhhh… C'était Lucifer et moi. » Dit Danielle un peu gêner de la situation.

Dean parue un peu outré de la situation.

« -Ben quoi… Je parie que tu l'as déjà fait avec un tas de filles dans cette voiture ! » Dit Lucifer avec amusement.

« -Je… Bon ok, peut-être. Mais quand même… C'est MA voiture, pas la votre ! La prochaine fois, laissez mon bébé en dehors de vos folleries. » Dit Dean d'un tont outré.

Ne pouvant pas me retenir plus longtemps, j'éclata de rire… Un rire sincère qui venait du cœur et qui sonnait joyeux. Mon rire fut rapidement accompagner des rires de Gabriel et Sam qui trouvaient aussi la situation marrante.

« -Vous acceptez cette situation ? » Dit Michel en haussant un sourcil.

Sam, Dean et Castiel échangèrent un regard.

« -Pourquoi pas ? Ils sont heureux dans cette relation, alors pourquoi s'y imposer ? » Dit Dean en restant calme fac à Michel.

« -Les Êtres-Célestes ne sont pas fait pour les sentiments. Les sentiments ont été créés que pour les Êtres-Humains. Celons Dieu, vous seuls avez le droit au libre-Abrite et aux sentiments. Pas nous, ce n'est pas dans notre nature. Alors à quoi bon vivre dans cette Illusion ? Aussi belle soit cette Illusion, elle n'est pas réelle et ses sentiments ne le seront jamais pour nous aussi ! » Dit Michel fermement.

« -Sans vouloir te contrarié, Michel… Les choses ont évolué. Certains d'entre vous, vous êtes capable d'éprouver des sentiments. » Dit Sam doucement.

Michel resta de glace.

« -Vous fatiguer pas… Ont n'as asseyez de le résonner. Mais Michel reste têtue, il vit toujours à l'Ancienne époque. » Dit Lucifer en roulant des yeux.

Michel posa ses yeux sur Lucifer, l'air un peu plus sévère.

« -Je fais que dire ce que Père nous à apprit. Nous ne pouvons pas changer les choses, nous devons faire comme lui l'as dit. Et cette relation, je doute fortement qu'il l'approuverait. » Dit-il sèchement.

« -Si cela déplait à Papa, alors il n'as qu'à venir nous le dire lui-même ! Mais pardonne-moi d'en douter, Michel… Si cela lui aurait déplut tant que ça, ne crois-tu pas qu'il nous l'aurait déjà fait savoir ? » Tenta de résonner Gabriel plus en douceur pour la calmer.

Michel parue un moment songeur, mais malgré tout, il semblait aussi rester très entêter.

« -Très bien, faite comme bon vous sembles. Mais le jour où ont trouveras Dieu… Ne me dite pas que je vous avais pas prévenue si vous subissez sa colère divine ! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour soutenir et approuvez votre choix. Je risque même de garder un œil sur vous pour asseyez de vous résonner à nouveau. » Dit Michel en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Je baissa le regard avec un petit soupir. Mais je ne répliqua pas. Le plus important, c'était que les frères Winchester et Castiel le prenaient plutôt bien et qu'ils n'avaient rien contre ça. Si Michel n'acceptait pas notre choix, nous allons devoir faire avec et supporter son caractère de mule. Peut-être qu'à la longue, il allait s'y faire. C'est ce que j'espérais. Maintenant que le sujet était close, ont pouvaient retourner à nos occupations habituelles…


	69. Chapitre 69

_**Chapitre 69 : Petit moment de rigolade.**_

Deux semaines c'était maintenant écouler depuis le retour de Saint-Michel. Deux semaines également, depuis que les frères Winchester étaient également au courant pour la relation que Danielle et moi avons avec Lucifer et Gabriel. Sam, Dean et Castiel le prenaient plutôt bien. Mais le plus compliqué, c'était Michel. L'Archange Ainé ne semblait pas du tout apprécier le fait que cette relation dur. À ses yeux, cela n'était pas fait pour durer. J'avais la désagréable impression que Michel était sans arrêt sur mes talons, à surveiller les moindres de mes fait et gestes envers Gabriel. D'ailleurs, cela me mettait quelques peu mal à l'aise de me faire surveiller de la sorte. Gabriel et moi tentions de se faire un peu plus discrets dans notre relation en la présence de Michel. Ont limitaient nos bisous et nos câlins, tout comme Danielle et Lucifer avaient aussi décidé de faire en la présence de l'Archange Ainé. Mais le fait qu'ont se contrôle devant Michel ne semblait pas l'atteindre du tout, il continuait à nous surveiller de très près. Cela était à la fois très gênant et agaçant. C'est tout juste si Michel ne montait pas la garde devant la porte de notre chambre pour s'assurer qu'ont ne soit pas trop intime ! Il ne le faisait pas, mais c'est l'impression que j'avais à force de le voir sans arrêt dans notre ombre à nous surveiller. Mais bon, ont faisaient avec. Ont n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Sinon, pour les nuits je dormais toujours dans la chambre de Gabriel. Car malgré les deux semaines passées, j'avais toujours ce grand mal l'aise à l'idée de redormir dans le même lit que Lucifer après ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. Je savais Danielle heureuse avec lui, mais pour ma part j'en gardais une très grande méfiance.

En deux semaines, les frères Winchester et Castiel continuaient leurs recherches pour trouver la trace de Dieu. Et ils se faisaient souvent aider par Lucifer, Gabriel et Michel dans leurs recherches. Mais malgré leurs efforts, pour le moment nous n'avions toujours aucune trace de Dieu. Celui-ci restait introuvable. Comme si il avait disparue de la surface de l'Univers ! Comme si… Il serait vraiment mort ? Non ! Je me refusais de me résoudre à cette idée. C'est Dieu ! Dieu ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça ! Il devait bien être quelque part. Ont devaient continuer nos recherches, ont avaient besoin de lui. Je pouvais toujours sentir mon côté obscure en moi qui menaçais d'exploser à tout moment, Tel une bombe à retardement ! Pour le moment j'avais le contrôle. Mais jusqu'à quand ?! Et je savais que c'était la même chose pour Danielle, je pouvais le ressentir. Elle aussi avait du mal à retenir son côté obscure de vouloir se manifester. Je craignais fortement le fait que nous devrons très bientôt retourner dans notre monde pour empêcher notre côté Obscure de se manifester. Je ne voulais pas partir. Je me sentais chez moi ici. Mais je savais que nous devrons le faire très bientôt.

En dehors des recherches pour retrouver Dieu, l'ambiance au Bunker restait la même. C'était la routine habituelle, tout était plutôt calme en ce moment. Danielle et moi continuions à nous entrainer de temps en temps, tout en aidant aussi les autres dans les recherches du mieux qu'ont pouvaient. Malgré que nous puisons pas vraiment les aidés, ont faisaient de notre mieux.

Bref…

Ce matin-là quand je me réveilla, je réalisa le vide à mes côtés. Gabriel n'était pas présent. Il devait déjà être à la cuisine pour prendre son p'tit déj'. Je m'étira doucement et sortie du lit. Je décida alors d'aller prendre une douche pour mieux me réveiller. 15 minutes plus tard, j'avais terminé ma douche. J'enfila une paire de jeans noire avec un simple t-shirt moulant en ''V'' de couleur blanc, puis une veste en cuir noir. Je me fis une couette haute en laissant quelques mèches rebelles retomber ici et là, je me maquilla un peu pour faire jolie, je me mise de mon parfum favoris, puis je mise aussi mon collier en forme de cœur en or autour de mon cou que Gabriel m'avais offert pour Noel. Une fois prête, je sortie de la chambre de bain et alla en direction de la cuisine.

Une fois à la cuisine, je me fis des toasts au caramel avec un grand verre de lait. Une fois mon p'tit déj' en mains, je me dirigeas vers la salle à manger. Une fois sur place, je remarqua la présence de Sam, Dean, Castiel, Lucifer, Gabriel et Danielle assis autour de la table en traine de prendre leur petit déjeuner en discutant de tout et de rien l'air joyeux. La seule personne qui manquait était Michel, mais bon je m'inquiétais pas trop pour lui. Je passa derrière Danielle et lui donna un petit bisou sur sa joue en guise de salut matinale. Celle-ci sourit adoucie à mon bisou alors que je lui rendis son sourire doucement. Je posa ensuite mon assiette de toasts et mon verre de lait sur la table à ma place habituel, avec l'intention de m'assoir tranquillement mais… Un petit toussotement de la part de Gabriel me retenue de m'assoir. Je leva mes yeux vers lui et remarqua qui faisait sa petite moue en me regardant. Je ne pû m'empêcher de sourire amuser, en devinant ce qu'il voulait. Un bisou, bien-sûr. Je rigola et m'approcha doucement derrière lui, j'entoura doucement mes deux bras autour de son cou et lui donna un petit bisou sur sa joue tout en laissant glisser l'une de mes mains vers son torse en douceur. Mais… Gabriel n'en resta pas là. Il se tourna vers moi et profita du fait que je sois près de lui pour entourer l'un de ses bras autour de ma taille, puis il m'attira à lui en me faisant volontairement assoir sur ses genoux tout en me donnant des bisous au creux de mon cou. Je me mordis la lève inférieure et me laissa faire tout en souriant rêveusement à ses bisous. Je resta donc assise sur ses genoux tout en lui donnant un baiser à ses lèvres. Il répondit à mon baiser avec un mélange de fougue et passion, puis il le rompue en me faisant un p'tit clin d'œil avec un sourire en coin. Je lui donna une caresse sur sa joue avec un sourire adoucit, puis tout en restant assise sur ses genoux je me tourna vers la table pour attirer mon assiette de toasts et mon verre de lait vers moi pour pouvoir manger.

« -Tssssh… Vraiment, faut toujours que vous vous bécotés tous les deux, hein ?! » Dit Dean en roulant des yeux amuser.

Je rougie timidement, alors que Gabriel resserra doucement son emprise autour de ma taille avec un petit ricanement.

« -Ne fait pas ton jaloux, Deanou' ! » Répliqua l'Archange Cadet malicieusement.

« -Moi ?! Jaloux ! Pfff… Même pas vrai ! Et puis arrête de m'appeler Deanou', ce surnom est vraiment ridicule ! » Répliqua aussitôt Dean sur la défensive.

Je souris discrètement, ne pouvant m'empêcher de trouver la situation amusante. Voir Gabriel et Dean se disputer pour avoir le dernier mot m'avais toujours amusé. C'était plus un p'tit défit entre eux que une vrai dispute. Je savais que malgré tout, ils s'appréciaient d'une certaine manière.

Suite à notre petit déjeuner, ont retourna à nos occupation habituel. Sam s'installa à son ordinateur, pour trouver un quel-conte rituel pour contacter Dieu en personne… Dean alla au Garage faire de nouvelle réparation sur son bébé, sa chère Impala… Danielle alla faire un peu d'Entrainement au sous-sol en la compagnie de Lucifer qui lui donnait quelques conseils… Castiel avait décider d'asseyez d'aider Sam dans ses recherches, pour asseyez de contacter Dieu… Gabriel avait pris possession du salon, s'installant dans l'un des canapés avec une tonne de friandises devant la télévision… Michel semblait avoir déserté le Bunker pour le moment, étant donné que je ne l'avais pas vue depuis hier soir… Pour ma part, j'avais décidé de prendre une petite marche dehors… Je restais près du Bunker évidement, mais marcher un peu dehors me faisais un bien fou.

Le calme de la forêt me détendait. Et puis, la température était plutôt douce aujourd'hui, il faisait même soleil. C'était un bon temps pour marcher un peu. La neige avait presque toute fondue. Je marchais tranquillement dans la forêt qui entourait le Bunker, faisant le vide dans mon esprit. Quand à ce moment… Je sentie une présence non loin de moi. Un peu sur mes gardes, je m'immobilisa et regarda un moment autour. Mais rien… Je pouvais pourtant sentir cette présence. Je fis un tour sur moi-même quand soudainement… Je me fis plaquer dos contre un arbre non loin ! Je me retenue de ne pas lâcher un petit crie, alors que je sentie mon cœur battre à toute vitesse. Mais je me calma en réalisant que la personne qui venait de me plaquer contre l'arbre était seulement… Gabriel !

« -Je t'ai eu ! » Dit-il d'un tont taquin avec un sourire moqueur.

« -Gabriel ! Tu m'as fait l'une de ses peurs, crétin ! » Dit-je avec reproche en lui donnant une petite tape sur son torse alors qu'il rigola de ma réaction.

« -Héhéhé… Tu sais que tu est très sexy, même quand tu est terrifier. » Rigola-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je roula des yeux et lui fit un fin sourire à la fois amuser et en signe de défie. Je glissa mes mains au collet de sa veste et l'attira d'un coup sec en ma direction. L'Archange Cadet ne démontra aucune résistance et se laissa attirer vers moi. Pendant un instant, je croisa son regard. Un pair de yeux dorés, un doré hypnotisant qui avait le don de m'enivrer totalement. Gabriel posa l'une de ses mains contre l'arbre derrière moi alors qu'il glissa son autre main à ma nuque en douceur. Mon sourire se radoucie légèrement à son égard alors qu'il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser avec un mélange de passion et de fougue. Je répondis à son baiser de la même façon tout en me collant un peu plus à lui en agrippant plus fermement son collet. Je sentie mon cœur battre un peu plus rapidement alors que l'Archange Cadet glissa ses mains à mes hanches. Je frissonna légèrement à son contact et ses mains baladeuse. Je ressentie l'envie folle de vouloir me rapprocher de lui… De vouloir encore plus sentir sa présence… Mais je savais que je devais me contrôler en son égard, car si je me laissa aller à mes sentiments trop intensément je savais que mon côté Obscure risquais fortement de prendre le dessus.

C'est avec cette triste penser que je rompue à contre cœur notre baiser. Tout en rompant notre baiser, je ferma les yeux et lâcha un petit soupir tout en restant le front coller contre le sien. Je ne devais pas céder, je devais résister. Et ça, c'était vraiment difficile.

« -Les frères Winchester ont eu l'idée de faire une soirée Jeux Vidéos, pour se faire une soirée de détente. Je vais aller faire les courses pour faire le plein de friandises… Tu veux venir avec moi ? » Dit-il en douceur tout en me caressant l'une de mes joues.

Je rouvris doucement mes yeux et le regarda étonner en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Une soirée Jeux Vidéos ?! Mais… Nous n'avons pas de console au Bunker. » Dit-je un peu confuse.

« -Heureusement pour vous, je suis un Archange… Je peux donc je peux faire apparaitre une console et n'importe quel Jeux Vidéos de votre choix ! Héhé, les frères Winchester semblaient heureux de pouvoir avoir une soirée de relaxation. J'ai donc aussitôt proposé d'aller faire le plein de friandises pour l'occasion. » Sourit Gabriel en haussant les épaules.

Je souris un peu plus et hocha doucement la tête.

« -C'est vrai que une soirée relaxe feras le plus grand bien. D'accord, je viens avec toi pour faire le plein de friandises. » Dit-je également souriante.

C'est donc avec l'idée de faire le plein de friandises pour ce soir, que je quitta le Bunker au côté de Gabriel…


	70. Chapitre 70

_**Chapitre 70 : Soirée de détente.**_

Faire les courses avec Gabriel était toujours un grand plaisir. Surtout quand il s'agissait de faire le plein de friandises. J'avais parfois l'impression d'agir en vrai gamine quand j'étais à ses côtés, mais lui aussi était comme un gamin quand il s'y mettait. Environs heure plus tard, ont retourna au Bunker, les bras charger de courses et surtout de friandises en tout genre. Popcorn, chips, bonbon en gélatines, sucettes, chocolats, autres friandises en tout genre… Le reste de la journée se passa dans la routine habituelle, puis autour de 20h30 ont s'installa tous au salon pour notre soirée de jeux vidéos et détente.

Sam et Dean avaient pris place sur l'un des canapés, alors que Lucifer et Danielle avait pris possession du deuxième canapé qui se trouvait côte à côte avec celui de Sam et Dean. Castiel avait pris place dans le fauteuil à gauche non loin des Winchester, il restait donc un seul fauteuil de libre. Pour ma part, j'avais préféré m'installer au sol. Le dos adosser contre les canapés de Danielle et Lucifer ainsi que celui de Sam et Dean, j'avais mis un coussin dans mon dos et je m'étais enrouler dans une douillette chaude… Me disant que Gabriel préfèrerait surement avoir la place sur le dernier fauteuil. Gabriel claqua des doigts pour faire apparaitre une console de jeux vidéos avec deux manettes près de la télévision, il prit possession de l'un des bols de friandises qu'il y avait sur la table base, puis il regarda un moment en direction du dernier fauteuil libre. Il haussa les épaules et venue s'assoir sur le sol près de moi en me faisant un fin sourire en coin avec un petit clin d'œil. Je fus un peu étonné, mais je lui souris en retour. Touchée qu'il reste près de moi. Je pigeas un bonbon dans le bol que Gabriel tenait entre ses mains puis je souris un peu plus tout en disant amicalement :

« -Alors… Ont commencent par jouer à quoi ? »

« -Hmm… Chez pas trop. Vous avez des idées ? » Dit Danielle joyeusement.

« -Personnellement… Je n'ai jamais touché à une console de jeux vidéos de toute ma vie ! Alors je vous laisse choisir et débuté, je me contenterais de regarder pour le moment. » Sourit Castiel.

« -Pour ma part aussi, je préfère que regarder, pour le moment. Dit Lucifer en haussant les épaules.

« -Quoi ?! Vous n'avez jamais asseyez, malgré toutes les années à être sur Terre ?! Tssssh… Voilà qui est décevant ! » Dit Gabriel moqueusement.

« -Toi, tu y a déjà joué ? » Sourit Sam avec amusement.

« -Oh que oui ! Et je ne suis pas si mal. » Répliqua Gabriel malicieusement.

« -Ah ouais ?! Très bien, je veux voir ça… Je te défie au jeu de ''Mortel Combat'', l'Emplumé de malheur ! » Dit Dean avec défit et amusement à la fois.

Je rigola doucement de la situation alors que Gabriel accepta de relever ce défi avec joie. L'ambiance était à la rigolade. Le combat entre Dean et Gabriel au jeu de ''Mortel Combat'' était très serré, aucun des deux ne voulait s'avouer vaincue. C'était très drôle de les voir. Mais après quelques minutes, Gabriel fini part remporter le combat !

« -AH ! J'ai gagné, je t'ai fait mordre la poussière Deanou' ! » Dit Gabriel d'un tont victorieux.

« -J'allais gagner ! Je pari que tu as utilisé l'une de tes embrouilles pour gagner au dernier moment ?! » Reprocha Dean boudeur.

« -Quoi ?! Mais non ! Tu est juste mauvais perdant, voilà tout ! » Ricana Gabriel.

Dean et Gabriel avaient commencé à se disputer quand à ce moment… Un petit bruissement de battement d'ailes non loin les rappela à l'ordre. Ont tourna tous notre attention en direction du bruit. Ont réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait de Michel, qui venait d'apparaitre. L'air toujours aussi impassible et sérieux. Il nous regarda un instant tour à tour avant de porter son attention en direction de la télévision, là où le jeu vidéo était en pose. L'Archange Ainé pencha doucement la tête sur le côté et plissa les yeux, l'air légèrement intrigué.

« -Bonsoir, Michel. » Salua poliment Castiel pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère qui c'était quelque peu tendue à l'apparition de l'Archange Ainé.

« -Je peux savoir ce que vous faite ? » Dit Michel impassible.

« -Ont se détend en faisant une soirée de jeux vidéos. Se détendre… Tu devrais asseyez ça, Mich'. Ça te décoincerait un peu. » Sourit malicieusement Lucifer avec une pointe de défi dans la voix.

Michel roula des yeux, toujours impassible.

« -Je n'est pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de chose. Je vous rappel que nous devons retrouver Dieu au plus vite ! » Rapprocha Michel d'un tont sévère et autoritaire.

« -Bon ça suffit… ''Monsieur le casseur d'ambiance'' ! Tu va poser tes fesses célestes sur ce fauteuil tout de suite et tu va respirer un peu. Ont n'as pas arrêté les recherches sans relâches depuis plusieurs jours de suite, ont n'est épuiser et ont n'as tous besoin d'un moment de repos. » Répliqua Gabriel avec une pointe d'autorité dans sa voix.

Je lui fis de grands yeux ronds, étonnée de ce qu'il venait de dire face au grand Saint-Michel. Waw ! Alors là, Gabriel avait fait preuve de courage. Mais étonnamment, Michel ne répliqua pas. Il jeta un regard perçant à son frère Cadet certe, mais il en restait là. Michel lâcha un petit soupir et fini par se laisser tomber sur le dernier fauteuil libre à contre cœur.

« -Très bien… Une seule soirée de repos. » Dit-il calmement.

Je souris doucement, agréablement surprise de sa réaction plus compréhensive pour une fois. Il y eut un petit moment de silence assez gênant, mais Gabriel reprit parole d'un tont qu'il voulue lus joyeux :

« -Bon… À qui le tour ? »

La soirée avançait bien. Malgré l'arrivée de Michel, l'ambiance de rigolade continuait à être au rendez-vous. Entre jeux vidéos, friandises et boissons, c'était une soirée très agréable. Au court de la soirée, tout le monde semblaient heureux.

Ça fut autour de 22h qu'ont décida d'arrêter de jouer et de s'installer avec un film d'horreur. Toujours en gardant nos place, ont s'installa pour regarder ''Freddy Contre Janson'', qui à mes yeux était l'un des meilleurs films d'horreur de tous les temps. Durant le film, Gabriel qui était à mes côtés n'arrêtait pas de chercher à me faire faire des sauts. Il se moquait de moi car Freddy me faisais un peu peur. Vers la fin, j'étais tellement concentré dans le film que je m'étais blottie contre Gabriel pour avoir moins peur. Cela avait bien fait rigoler les autres d'ailleurs. Quand le film se termina, ont se dit tous bonne nuit et ont alla dormir.

Quand je me retrouva seule avec Gabriel dans sa chambre, j'avais un peu du mal à dormir suite à ce film d'horreur. Cela faisait rigoler Gabriel qui malgré tout avait entouré ses bras autour de moi pour me rassurer. Blottie dans ses bras, je tenta de me calmer un peu en me disant que c'était qu'un film.

« -Héhé… Trouillarde. » Me taquina Gabriel.

« -Non… Pas du tout ! » Répliquais-je tout de même toujours blottie contre lui.

Gabriel ricana et ressera doucement son emprise autour de moi en disant, cette fois d'un tont rassurant :

« -Tant fait pas, il n'y auras pas de Freddy qui hanteras tes rêves… Je veillerais sur toi. »

Ses paroles me firent doucement sourire d'un air adoucit. Gabriel était peut-être très souvent moqueur mais… Il était aussi vraiment adorable, quand il le voulait bien.

« -Tu sais… Sinon, je connais un très bon moyen pour te détendre. » Dit-il d'un tont malicieux.

Tout en disant ses paroles, Gabriel fit glisser ses mains en douceurs dans mon dos qu'il se mit à masser de façon sensuelle tout en me donnant quelques bisous à mon cou. Ce geste me fit frissonner alors que je me mordie la lèvre inférieure avec envie…

« -J'aimerais bien mais… La dernière fois que ont n'as asseyez, je te rappel que j'ai presque mit feu à la cuisine du Bunker ! Je suis vraiment désoler… C'est très risquer… Beaucoup trop… » Dit-je d'un tont désoler.

L'Archange Cadet fit une petite moue qui le rendit encore plus mignon et attendrissant, tout en baissant son regard l'air tristounet.

« -Ton côté Obscure commence sérieusement à être chiant. » Dit-il d'un tont boudeur.

« -Je suis du même avis que toi. » Dit-je avec un petit soupir.

Gabriel soupira à son tour mais fini part sourire l'air plus adoucit tout en entourant ses bras autour de moi pour que je puisse me blottir contre lui.

« -Tant fait pas, ont trouveras Dieu bientôt et ont lui règleras son compte une bonne fois pour toute à ton côté Obscure. » Dit-il tout en me donnant un petit bisou sur le dessus de ma tête.

« -Je l'espère. » Dit-je en douceur tout en me blottissant contre lui.

Je souris adoucie et m'accorda à fermer les yeux, pour me plonger peu à peu dans le monde des rêves…


	71. Chaître 71

_**Chapitre 71 : Le moment tant redouté.**_

Le lendemain matin, je fus doucement tiré de mon sommeil en sentant de douces caresses à mon dos et à mes cheveux. Je me blottie un peu plus contre cette chose confortable et tout de même bien muscler qui me servait d'oreiller humaine. Une épaule, ou un torse peut-être. Hum… Vue la respiration régulière, je dirais plutôt un torse. Je souris dans mon demi-sommeil, tout en entourant l'un de mes bras autour de celui avec qui je partageais le lit… Gabriel. Je savais qu'il s'agissait de lui. Parce que je pouvais sentir cette odeur familièrement sucrée me chatouiller agréablement les narines. Cette odeur unique, que j'avais pris l'habitude à associer à mon Archange. Du bout de mes doigts, je ressentie le doux contact d'une peau douce sous mes doigts. À ce contact, je fronça légèrement les sourcils. C'est étrange… Gabriel ne dors pas torse nue. Il porte toujours son boxer rouge et sa camisole blanche qui lui sert de pyjama. Alors… Pourquoi je ressens ce doux contact de peau sous mes doigts ? Intriguée et un peu confuse, je me décida alors à ouvrir mes yeux. Je papionna délicatement des yeux et les ouvris totalement pour réaliser que en fait… C'était de ma faute… Dans mon sommeil, j'avais glissé ma main sous la camisole de Gabriel et j'avais maintenant l'une de mes mains sur son torse. Mais en lus de ça, j'avais ma tête poser sur l'une de ses épaules et l'une de mes jambes entourée autour de sa taille d'un geste protectrice… Voire carrément possessive, comme pour dire qu'il était à moi et à moi seule ! Je me sentie rougir, un peu gêner de la situation.

Je redressa doucement la tête et remarqua que Gabriel ne dormait pas. À vrai dire, il était en traine de m'observer de ses yeux dorés. Je croisa son regard qui était à la fois intense et enjoué, ainsi que légèrement malicieux. L'un de ses bras tait entourée autour de ma taille et me caressait le dos et les cheveux, comme pour m'encourager à rester coller à lui de la sorte. Il ne semblait pas du tout mal à l'aise de la situation… Bien au contraire. Mais pour ma part, c'était plus fort que moi je me sentie rougir d'avantage alors que je retiras ma main de sous sa camisole l'air timide.

« -Je… Désoler pour mes mains baladeuses. Je jure que ce n'est pas voulu. Je suis parfois somnambule, c'est assez gênant comme situation. » Dit-je timidement en baissant le regard.

« -Allons, ne fait pas ta timide… Tu sais, le fait que tu abuse de ma personne dans ton sommeil ne me gêne pas du tout. » Ricana-il en me faisant un clin d'œil charmeur.

Je fini par me détendre un peu et lui fit un sourire, toujours un peu timide mais aussi amuser à la fois. C'est ce que j'aimais de Gabriel… Il prenait toujours tout à la légère. Je me redressa doucement au-dessus de lui en posant une main sur son torse, puis je me rapprocha de lui pour lui donner un baiser à ses lèvres. L'Archange Cadet ne se fit pas prier, il répondit aussitôt à mon baiser avec passion et fougue tout en resserrant doucement son bras autour de ma taille. Mais au moment où je m'y attendais le moins…

Je sentie les mains de l'Archanges Cadet sur mes hanches. Croyant que c'était que des caresses, je me laissais faire mais… Après quelques secondes, je sentie ses doigts s'agiter en signe qu'il commençait à me chatouiller ! Je rigola doucement et glissa mes mains vers les siennes pour tenter de le bloquer. Mais malgré mes efforts, Gabriel semblait déterminer à me chatouiller encore. Je rompue alors notre baiser en me reculant de lui, mais Gabriel n'en resta pas là… Il continua ses chatouilles, cette fois par tous là où il le pouvait. J'avais beau me tortiller en rigolant tout en asseyant de le bloquer, mais il était plus fort que moi. Je me retrouva rapidement sous lui, alors qu'il prit le dessus sur moi en me couvrant d'attaque de chatouilles et de bisous à la fois.

« -Héhéhéhéhé… Mais arrête… Hihihihihihi… C'est de la torture… Ahahahahah ! » Dit-je entre me rires en me tortillant du mieux que je pouvais.

« -Héhéhé… Quoi, tu dit ? Désoler, j'entend rien ! » Répliqua Gabriel en continuant de me chatouiller visiblement amuser de la situation.

Je rigolais tellement que j'en pleurais… De joie évidement. Je continua à me tortiller de rire quand à ce moment… Quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Gabriel stoppa alors ses chatouilles et se leva du lit tout en disant mi-enjoué et mi-malicieux :

« -Ne bouge pas, je n'ai pas terminé de te ''torturer'' ! »

Je pouffa de rire et roula des yeux en répliquant moqueusement :

« -Ne crois pas que je vais me laisser faire ! »

Gabriel me fit un sourire de défit et alla vers la porte de sa chambre pour voir qui avait cogné. Pendant qu'il alla répondre, je me laissa lourdement retomber sur les oreilles et ferma doucement les yeux avec un grand sourire. J'adorais les petits moments de complicité comme celui-ci avec Gabriel. Allongée sur le dos et les yeux closes, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire alors que j'entendis la voix de Gabriel à la porte :

« -Michel ?! Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour que tu viens me réveiller ? »

« -Je sais très bien que tu n'étais pas en traine de dormir, Gabriel. » Répliqua la voix de Michel calmement.

À la voix de Michel, je sentie mon sourire se fanée légèrement. Je fis une petite moue et me redressa doucement sur mes avant-coudes tout en jetant un regard boudeur en direction de Michel qui était en effet de l'autre côté de la porte de chambre. Michel me jeta un regard et plissa légèrement les yeux, le visage impassible mais le regard intense. Je me sentie un peu mal à l'aise à son regard si intense. J'abaissa le regard tout en agrippant la couverture du lit pour cacher ma petite tenue… Un simple mini-short et une camisole blanche à petites bretelles très moulante qui me servaient de pyjama.

« -Nous devons parler, mon frère. » Dit calmement Michel en rapportant ses yeux sur Gabriel face à lui.

Gabriel parut un instant légèrement mal à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver seul à seul avec son frère ainé. Mais il fit son possible pour ne pas trop laisser paraitre son mal l'aise. Il renifla l'air d'un air hautin et haussa les épaules en répliquant sèchement :

« -J'ai rien à cacher… Tu peux tout me dire devant elle. Sa présence ne me gêne pas du tout. »

Je fis un petit sourire timide, touchée que ma présence ne le gêne pas.

« -Très bien… » Dit Michel avec un petit soupir.

Il observa un moment Gabriel et posa ses yeux sur moi. Son regard semblait encore plus perçant et intense que d'habitude. Cela me mise un peu en garde. Il s'agissait tout de même du grand et célèbre Saint-Michel. L'Archange le plus redouter du Paradis.

« -Elles doivent partir, maintenant… » Dit alors Michel toujours aussi impassible.

À cette annonce, je sentie soudainement mon cœur se serrer douloureusement. Je jeta un regard à la fois confuse et suppliante vers Michel. Non… Pas maintenant… Pas tout de suite… Il était trop tôt… Je ne voulais pas partir ! Le moment que j'avais tant redouté alla finir par arriver… Je devais partir, retourner dans mon monde… Mais je ne le voulais pas…

« -Quoi… Non ! Michel… Nous sommes en pleine recherche pour trouver Père. Rien ne les pousses à partir maintenant. Et puis leurs côté Obscure semble plutôt calme en ce moment… Nous sommes sur la bonne voie, elles n'ont pas à partir ! » Dit Gabriel tout en faisant un pas sur le côté pour se mettre devant moi comme pour me protégé de Michel.

« -Leurs côté Obscure sont peut-être calme pour l'instant… Mais pour combien de temps encore ?! Soit raisonnable, Gabriel. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre que leurs côté Obscure nous explose à la figure ! Pour ce qui est de nos recherches pour retrouver Père, nous sommes encore très loin d'avoir un quel-conte résultat. Nous ne pouvons pas les gardez avec nous plus longtemps, elles doivent partir. » Dit Michel d'un tont autoritaire.

Michel fit un pas en ma direction. À le voir se rapprocher de moi, mon corps entier ce mis en état alerte. Mon cœur prit soudainement de la vitesse, je sentie des larmes me montés aux yeux, je me redressa dans le lit avec un regard terrifiée tout en me reculant le plus possible en tenant la couverture contre moi. En lisant mon état de peur sur mon visage, Gabriel s'interposa de nouveau entre Michel et moi en bloquant le chemin à son frère ainé.

« -Arrête… Tu vois bien que tu la terrifie ! Laisse-moi lui parler… Laisse-nous au moins jusqu'à ce soir. Laisse-nous leurs faires nos adieux. » Dit Gabriel en tenant tête à Michel.

Michel prit un moment de silence en jetant un regard sévère à son petit frère.

« -Bien… Mais ce soir à Minuit, je reviendrais et je veux qu'elles soient prêtes à partir dans leur monde ! » Annonça Michel fermement.

Suite à ses paroles, Michel tourna les talons et quitta la chambre. Je me retrouva alors seule à seule de nouveau avec Gabriel. Celui-ci se tourna vers moi et me fit un regard désoler en venant s'assoir près de moi. Je ne pû me retenir plus longtemps… Je me jeta dans ses bras et éclata en larmes alors qu'il me serra contre lui pour asseyez de me consoler…


	72. Chapitre 72

_**Chapitre 72 : Moment déchirant.**_

La nouvelle que Saint-Michel venait d'annoncer avait détruit mon petit moment de bonheur que j'avais ressentie à mon réveille. Danielle et moi allions devoir repartir dans notre monde, ce soir à Minuit. J'avais tant redouté ce moment-là, ce moment où nous devrions repartir de là où ont venaient. Je comprenais qu'ont n'ailles pas vraiment le choix, pour le bien de tous et éviter que notre côté Obscure se manifeste. Mais quitté cet Univers, qui à mes yeux était maintenant devenue le nôtre… Cela alla vraiment faire bizarre de retourner chez nous. Et surtout, cela alla me briser le cœur de devoir quitté Gabriel.

J'étais présentement en pleure, blottie entre les bras de mon Archange. J'avais enroulée mes bras autour de son cou et j'avais enfuie mon visage contre son torse. D'ailleurs, sa camisole commença à être légèrement humide à cause de mes larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Je pouvais sentir l'un des bras de Gabriel autour de ma taille, alors que son autre main me faisait des caresses à mon dos et mes cheveux d'un geste qu'il voulait réconfortant.

« -Je… Je ne veux pas repartir, Gaby'. » Dit-je entre mes pleures en resserrant mon emprise sur lui.

« -Shhhht… Ne tant fait pas, tout se passeras bien. Tu verras… Tu ne devras pas retournée dans ton monde trop longtemps, fait-moi confiance. Ont retrouveras Dieu rapidement et Danielle et toi pourriez revenir sans problèmes cette fois. » Dit Gabriel en douceur en me caressant le dos et les cheveux.

Ses paroles étaient réconfortantes. Je tenta de me calmer, tout en me disant qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il avait raison… Ont n'alla pas être séparé pour longtemps, que le temps de trouver Dieu pour qu'il nous aide avec notre Côté Obscure. Ensuite, ont pourras revenir pour de bon sans problèmes. Des tas que questions sans réponses me tournaient dans la tête. Mais je fis mon possible pour les chasser, en me disant que tout alla bien aller. Je devais accepter ce qui alla suivre. Je ne devais pas en être triste… Tout alla bien se passer. J'alla revenir très vite.

« -Hey… Regarde-moi, ma belle. » Dit-il en douceur tout en me prenant délicatement mon menton dans l'une de ses mains.

Je redressa mon regard vers lui et croisa ses yeux dorés que j'aimais tant. Il me fit un sourire adoucit et rassurant tout en disant :

« -Je te le promet… Ont ne seras pas loin l'un de l'autre trop longtemps. J'y veillerais. Mais d'ici ton retour, garde le sourire… D'accord ? Ne soit pas triste. Ce n'est pas un adieu, loin de là. C'est qu'un simple au revoir. Tu comprend ? » Dit-il doucement tout en essuyant mes larmes de l'un de ses pouces.

J'hocha doucement la tête et tenta de lui sourire. J'étais toujours un peu triste, mais grâce à ses paroles je me sentais plus en confiance.

« -Tu as raison… Merci, Gaby'. » Dit-je la voix un peu nouée mais avec un pâle sourire.

Je me blottie de nouveau dans ses bras, pour lui faire un câlin qu'il me rendit sans hésitation. Je me sentais un peu mieux, malgré que ma tristesse de repartir soit toujours présente en moi. Je resta encore un moment près de Gabriel. Après quelques minutes, j'avais réussis à me calmer un peu avec son aide. Je laissa Gabriel s'habiller alors que j'alla prendre une douche pour mieux me réveiller et mettre mes idées au claire.

Environs 15 minutes plus tard, j'avais terminé ma douche. J'étais maintenant vêtue d'un jeans noir, d'un t-shirt rouge et d'une veste verte kaki. À mon cou, j'avais comme toujours enfilée mon fameux collier avec mon cœur en or que Gabriel m'avait offert pour Noël. Je m'étais faite une couette haute en y laissant quelques mèches rebelles y retomber ici et là, puis j'avais également mise un eu de mon parfum favoris de marque ''PlayBoy''. Je me maquilla un peu pour faire jolie, sans trop en faire. Une fois terminée, je regarda un moment mon reflet dans le miroir. J'eu un petit sourire un peu triste et détourna le regard. Je me décida alors à sortir de la salle de bain, tout en me dirigeant vers les escaliers pour pouvoir aller à la cuisine et salle à manger pour prendre mon p'tit dej'.

Quand j'arriva à la salle à manger avec mon assiette de deux toast au caramel et un grand verre de lait, je remarqua la présence de Sam, Dean, Castiel, Lucifer, Danielle et Gabriel. Le seul qui manquait à l'appel était Michel. Mais vue le lourd silence et leurs têtes, je pouvais deviner que Michel leur avait déjà fait le message pour ce soir, en ce qui concerne notre départ à Danielle et moi. Je prise place à ma place habituelle tout en gardant le regard abaissé. J'avais toujours cette boule douloureuse de tristesse nouée dans ma gorge. Je me mise à fixer mes toasts sans rien dire… J'avais pas vraiment faim. Je pouvais sentir de nouvelles larmes à mes yeux qui menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Après quelques secondes de silence, je sentie alors l'une des mains de Gabriel se poser sur l'une des miennes. Je redressa la tête en sa direction et le vue me sourire doucement tout en me disant en douceur :

« -Tu dois manger… Ça va te faire du bien. »

J'hocha doucement la tête et lui fit un pâle sourire. Il avait encore raison. Je devais manger. Je prise alors l'une de mes toasts et me mise à manger.

« -C'est injuste, que vous devez repartir ce soir. » Dit Dean avec un petit soupir.

« -Je suis du même Avis. C'est vraiment injuste. » Dit Sam avec un sourire qui parue un peu triste.

« -Maudit soit Michel et son idée à la con… » Dit Lucifer en picotant de sa fourchette le reste de ses œufs qu'il n'avait pas terminé de manger.

« -J'aurais également voulue que ça se passe autrement. » Dit Castiel le regard baissé.

Je redressa la tête et les regards un instant tour à tour. Ils semblaient tous très attrister à l'idée de nous voir repartir dans notre monde. Les voir si triste me déchirais le cœur.

« -Quelqu'un sait comment ça va se passer ? Je veux dire… Pour notre retour dans notre monde ? » Dit Danielle la voix un peu nouée.

« -Ont va attendre d'en discuter avec Michel ce soir. Mais une chose est sûr… Vous auriez surement besoin de quelqu'un pour vous raccompagner dans votre monde, je me porte donc volontaire pour vous y ramener. En tant qu'Archange, je peux le faire sans trop de problème. » Dit Gabriel en nous souriant tour à tour d'un air qu'il voulue rassurant.

Je souris doucement en éprouvant un soudain élan d'affection à l'égard de Gabriel. Il en faisait tellement pour nous. Le fait qu'il se porte volontaire pour nous ramener dans notre monde me rassurait beaucoup. Car je préférais nettement faire le voyage avec lui qu'avec Saint-Michel. Sans vexé Michel, Gabriel était beaucoup plus chaleureux et inspirait plus de confiance.

Mais bon, pour le moment ont avaient encore toute la journée devant nous. Michel alla faire son apparition que vers Minuit ce soir. Pour le moment, Danielle et moi pouvions passer notre dernière journée en la compagnie de Sam, Dean, Castiel, Lucifer et Gabriel…


	73. Chapitre 73

_**Chapitre 73 : Préparation.**_

La journée se passa bien, malgré que l'ambiance fût plutôt tristounette. Mais malgré tout, ont asseyaient de profiter de notre dernière journée tous ensembles. Toutefois, Minuit arriva beaucoup trop vite à notre goût. Michel alla arriver d'une secondes à l'autre… Ce qui voulait dire que Danielle et moi devons se tenir prêtes pour notre départ. Ont étaient installer au salon. Sam et Dean sur l'un des canapés, voisin à eux Lucifer et Danielle avait prient possession du deuxièmes canapé, Castiel tait assit dans le fauteuil non loin de Sam et Dean, alors que Gabriel avait pris place dans le fauteuil libre avec moi sur ses genoux.

Sur la table basse, quelques bols de friandises y trainaient avec quelques bouteilles de Bières et quelques bouteilles de Vodka-Smirnoff. Pour ma part, j'avais pris une bouteille de Vodka-Smirnoff. J'écouta tranquillement les autres parler de nos beaux souvenirs en leurs compagnies, tout en participant de temps en temps à leur conversation. Grace à eux tous, je réussissais à garder le sourire. Je me surprise même à rigoler à quelques reprises, en me mémorisant quelques souvenirs.

« -Vous vous souvenez de notre premier Noël passer tous ensembles… Ce souvenir va rester graver dans nos mémoires. » Sourit Sam avec amusement.

« -Héhéhéhé… Ce que j'ai préféré moi, c'est surtout le l'An demain du jour de l'An. Particulièrement quand ont t'as retrouvé Sam dans la baignoire déguiser en fille avec l'un des soutien-gorge de Cath' sur la tête ! » Rigola Dean.

« -Tsssh… Si tu crois que tu étais mieux, toi en Hawaïenne avec tes noix de coco sur le torse ! » Répliqua Sam avec amusement.

« -Ce qui était traumatisant par contre, c'est le moment ou ont n'as retrouvé Castiel nue dans la neige avec une couronne de fleur sur la tête ! » Dit Gabriel en grimaçant à ce souvenir.

Je pouffa de rire en me mémorisant se souvenir… À vrai dire, ont éclata tous d'un grand rire. Fallait avouer que ce Nouvel l'An avait été très particulier.

Nous étions toujours en traine de rigoler quand à ce moment… Un petit bruissement de battement d'ailes se fit entendre non loin de nous. À ce bruissement de battement d'ailes, je sentie mon cœur se serrer douloureusement. Car je savais très bien qui venait d'apparaitre… Michel, bien sûr. Je tourna toutefois ma tête en direction du bruit comme tout le monde, puis je remarqua en effet la présence de Saint-Michel qui venait d'apparaitre. Toujours aussi droit qu'un piquet, le visage impassible, le regard intense et dur. D'ailleurs, ses yeux se posèrent sur Danielle qui réprima un petit frison en baissant le regard, avant qu'il ne tourne son attention sur moi. Pendant un bref instant, je tenta de soutenir son regard… Je tenta même de lui adresser un petit sourire que je voulue amical. Mais comme toute réponse, l'Archange Ainé plissa les yeux en restant impassible. Pas l'ombre d'un sourire, pas même une petite courbature aux coins de ses lèvres… Rien ! Rien à par un regard glacial et un visage impassible. Michel paraissait si froid et intouchable. Mon sourire se fana légèrement et je détourna le regard, un peu mal à l'aise. En remarquant mon mal à l'aise, je sentie l'un des bras de Gabriel se resserrer doucement autour de ma taille, d'un geste plus rassurant.

« -Nous devons y aller. » Annonça alors Michel calmement.

Tous se leva, je me leva alors des genoux de Gabriel en gardant toujours la tête baisser. Je pouvais sentir de nouveau cette boule douloureuse me monter à l'estomac et à la gorge… Cette boule douloureuse de tristesse.

« -Michel… Ont n'as réfléchies. Pour qu'elles retournent dans leur monde, il leur faut sans nul doute quelqu'un pour les raccompagnées… De préférence un Archange, pour éviter d'être trop épuiser par le voyage. C'est le cas, pas vrai ? » Dit Gabriel en regardant son frère ainé attentivement.

« -Oui, je le ferais. » Dit Michel tout en posant ses yeux sur Gabriel.

« -Sans vouloir te contredire, il serait peut-être préférable que ça soit quelqu'un en qui elles ont entièrement confiance. Je veux dire… Le voyage seras plus agréable pour elles dans ce cas, non ? Donc… Je me porte volontaire pour y aller ! » Dit Gabriel en se plaçant côte à moi en me prenant l'une de mes mains.

Je souris doucement et resserra doucement mon emprise sur sa main en lui jetant un regard en billet. J'étais triste de devoir en arriver là, mais avec la présence de Gabriel le retour sera en effet un peu plus supportable… Je crois.

Michel nous regarda, Gabriel et moi, un moment tour à tour. Il plissa de nouveau les yeux et abaissa son regard en direction de nos mains entre lasser. Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant qu'il se décide à relever ses yeux vers nous. Je ne le sentais pas… Je sentais qu'il alla de convaincre Gabriel de ne pas y aller… J'en étais sûr… Mais contre toute attente.

« -Très bien. » Dit simplement Michel impassible.

Il… Il avait accepté ?! J'haussa un sourcil, un peu étonner. Je fini par sourire doucement, me sentant soulager. C'était tout le contraire de ce que je m'imaginais, j'étais agréablement surprise de sa réaction.

« -Si tu y va avec elles, alors je vais t'accompagner Gabriel. À nous deux, ont dépenseras moins d'énergie. » Dit Lucifer tout en se plaçant à côté de Danielle.

Michel lui jeta un regard qui me parue quelque peu froid.

« -Il est hors de question que tu y aille, Lucifer. » Répliqua Michel le regard durcit.

« -Oh mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de permission, Michel… Que tu le veule ou pas, je vais y aller. Et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. » Dit Lucifer en jetant un regard malicieux vers son frère Ainé.

Les deux Archanges parurent un moment se défier du regard. Il y avait de la tention entre les deux et ça se ressentait grandement, mais heureusement ils semblèrent en rester là. Un petit moment de silence s'installa avant que je prend parole en douceur :

« -Comment allons-nous s'y prendre ? »

Ma voix était légèrement nouée sous l'émotion, mais je tenta de paraitre détendue.

« -Le moins compliqué à faire serait de vous téléporter dans votre monde. Mais cela risque de vous étourdir un peu et vous affaiblir, donc… Ont seraient peut-être mieux de vous plonger dans un sommeil avant de faire votre téléportation, pour que vous soyez moins sous le choc. » Expliqua Gabriel.

J'hocha doucement la tête et abaissa le regard. Je sentais des larmes qui commençaient à me chauffer les yeux, menaçant de couler sur mes joues d'un instant à l'autre. Je serra la mâchoire en retenant mes larmes, la gorge douloureusement nouée. Je sentie alors une main sur l'une de mes épaules, d'un geste réconfortant. Je redressa la tête et remarqua que c'était Castiel, qui en me voyant redresser la tête me fit un pâle sourire réconfortant.

« -Tout va bien aller. Nous allons vite nous revoir, beaucoup plus vite que vous le pensez. » Dit-il d'un tont rassurant en plongeant ses magnifique yeux bleu dans les mien.

Castiel avait toujours eut ce regard intense, mais contrairement à Michel, son regard intense me rassurais beaucoup plus. Depuis le temps, il ne me mettait plus du tout mal à l'aise. Ne pouvant pas me retenir plus longtemps, je fondis soudainement en larmes en me jetant dans les bras de Castiel tout en entourant mes bras autour de son cou. Je ferma un moment les yeux en laissant mes larmes couler, tandis que je sentie les bras de Castiel s'entouré maladroitement autour de ma taille pour me faire un câlin réconfortant.

« -Veille sur Dean et Sam, tu veux bien ? Ils ne le disent pas assez souvent mais… Ils ont vraiment besoin de toi. » Dit-je en douceur la voix un peu nouée en restant un instant entre ses bras.

« -C'est promis. » Me rassura l'Ange d'une vois rassurante et apaisante.

Après un instant, je me dégageas doucement de Castiel et lui rendis son pâle sourire. Je me tourna ensuite vers Dean non loin de Castiel. L'Ainé des Winchester me regarda un moment de la tête aux pieds avant de me sourire l'air un peu adoucit et de me tendre les bras. Je ne résista donc pas plus longtemps et me blottie dans ses bras en lui rendant son accolade. Je me sentie d'un coup très petite et délicate entre les bras du Chasseur. Dean m'avais toujours fait ce petit effet, je me sentais toujours en sécurité avec lui.

« -Tâche de ne pas manger toutes les tartes en mon absence ! » Dit-je avec une pointe d'humour malgré que ma voix soit toujours nouée d'émotions fortes.

Dean ricana tout bas avant d répliquer aussi avec une pointe d'amusement :

« -Et toi ne mange pas trop de friandises ! »

Je me dégageas doucement de lui et lui fis un sourire que je voulue amusée de la situation. Je rigola doucement et me tourna finalement vers Sam qui me sourit amuser et adoucit à la fois.

« -Tu va nous manquer, Cath'. Sérieusement… Qui va tenir Gabriel tranquille ? Si tu n'ai plus là, il va recommencer à nous tourmenter quand il va s'ennuyer ! C'est pour cette très bonne raison, que ont va tout faire pour vous faire revenir au plus vite. » Dit-il avec amusement.

Je rigola de nouveau de bon cœur et m'approcha de lui pour lui faire une accolade qu'il me rendit sans hésitation. Tout comme avec Dean, je me sentie de nouveau petite et délicate entre les bras de Sam. Et surtout, j'avais l'agréable impression que rien ne pouvais m'arriver. Parce que avec une ''armoire à glace'' comme Sam près de moi, je me sentais à l'abri de tous les dangers du monde. Je me dégageas doucement de Sam et lui sourit adoucit en disant :

« -Ne tant fait pas, dès mon retour il vous embêteras moins étant donner qu'il seras concentré sur moi. »

« -Ont y compte bien. » Sourit Sam.

J'essuya doucement mes larmes et leurs sourit une dernière fois avant de me reculer doucement en me mettant près de Gabriel. Je jeta un petit regard en direction de Michel en lui adressant un pâle sourire, mais celui-ci se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête en restant impassible à mon égard. Je porta ensuite mon attention sur Lucifer, pas très loin. Pendant un bref moment, nos regards se croisèrent. L'Archange Déchu étira ses lèvres en un pâle sourire en coin, je refoula un petit frisson mais lui rendis tout de même ce pâle sourire tout en me rapprochant un peu plus de Gabriel qui mit une main rassurante sur l'une de mes épaules. Je regardant ensuite vers Danielle qui faisait elle aussi ses au revoir à Castiel, Dean et Sam…


	74. Chapitre 74

_**Chapitre 74 : Départ.**_

J'observa Danielle, qui venait de se dirigée en premier vers Castiel pour lui faire ses au revoir. Leur accolade semblait un peu hésitante durant un moment, mais peu à peu je remarqua qu'ils se firent plus détendue et à l'aise. Il y avait toujours eut ce petit mal l'aise entre Danielle et Castiel, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre puisse vraiment expliquer ça. Mais malgré tout, avec le temps ils c'était beaucoup améliorés et ils s'appréciaient malgré tout.

« -Prend soin de toi, Cas'. » Dit Danielle amicalement en lui faisant un pâle sourire en se dégageant doucement de lui.

« -Oui, toi aussi. » Dit Castiel en lui rendant son pâle sourire et un petit signe de tête en signe de politesse.

Danielle se dirigeas par la suite vers Dean. Elle se blottie dans ses bras alors que l'Ainé des Winchester lui rendit son accolade. Je remarqua Dean grimacer un peu alors que Danielle se dégageas doucement de lui avec un sourire adoucit.

« -Qui sait qui va me faire de bon p'tits repas maintenant que tu seras plus là ? » Dit Dean en faisant la moue.

« -Ben… Je suis là moi. » Dit Sam en haussant un sourcil.

« -Tu sait faire que des salades ! » Répliqua Dean en lui jetant un regard de reproche.

« -Et alors ? Ça ne te feras pas de tort, c'est bon pour ta santé tu seras ! » Dit Sam avec un fin sourire en coin.

« -Arrrgn ! Mais je m'en fiche que ça soit bon pour ma santé. Je ne suis pas un lapin, merde ! » S'emporta Dean en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

« -Hé, calme-toi Deanou'… Je partagerais mes friandises, si tu te montre sage. » Sourit Gabriel malicieusement.

« -Non ! Toi, tu reste loin de moi, j'en veux pas de tes friandises à la con ! Et c'est Dean, pas Deanou'… Emplumé de malheur ! » Bouda Dean.

Je pouffa doucement de rire alors que Gabriel haussa les épaules comme si rien n'était. Danielle eut un petit rire à son tour puis se tourna vers Sam, qui lui fit une accolade à son tour.

« -Tant fait pas, ont vous reverras très vite. » Rassura Sam.

« -Oui, je l'espère. » Dit Danielle avec un pâle sourire.

Par la suite, Danielle se recula de quelques pas, tout en essuyant elle aussi ses larmes. Elle jeta un regard vers Michel qui resta impassible puis elle sourit vers Gabriel qui lui rendit son sourire. Elle se plaça ensuite près de Lucifer qui mit une main sur l'une de ses épaules, puis elle me regarda. Ont se souria pâlement, se rassurant du regard.

Après quelques bref secondes de silence, je sentie Gabriel resserrer doucement sa main qu'il avait sur mon épaule. À son geste, je tourna mes yeux en sa direction et je remarqua son regard intense qu'il me jeta et cette air soudainement bien sérieux qu'il affichait sur son visage. Je compris aussitôt le message… C'était l'heure… Ont devaient partir… Maintenant…

Je tourna totalement vers Gabriel, le regard un peu inquiète. À voir mon air inquiète, il me prise doucement les mains entre les siennes et plissa les yeux en fronçant les sourcils en signe interrogatoire silencieuse.

« -Tu va être là… À mon réveille, une fois dans mon monde ? » Dit-je la voix un peu nouée.

« -Seulement pour quelques minutes pour te dire au revoir, oui. » Dit-il en pensant l'une de ses mains sur l'une de mes joues en douceur.

Je sentie cette boule douloureuse dans ma gorge se faire encore plus présente. Cette fois, aucun mot ne réussit à sortir de ma bouche. J'avala douloureusement ma salive et hocha doucement la tête en baissant le regard. J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement, mais j'étais prête. Je ferma doucement les yeux et me blottie dans les bras de Gabriel qui me serra contre lui. Je le sentie me faire un bisou sur le dessus de ma tête alors qu'il me murmura à l'oreille d'un tont rassurant :

« -Tout iras bien… Tu verras. »

Je sentie une nouvelle larme couler le long de l'une de mes joues alors que je resserra mon emprise autour de l'Archange Cadet. En peu de temps, je sentie Gabriel poser deux doigts sur mon front… Aussitôt, je sentie mon esprit s'embrouiller et la soudaine envie de vouloir dormir… Je ne montra aucune résistance… Je me laissa plonger dans ce sommeil tant entendue… Puis… Plus rien… Le noir et le vide total…

Quand je reprise connaissance, je sentie que j'étais allongée sur quelque chose de très moelleux et doux. Mon esprit sortait peu à peu du monde des rêves, je me mémorisa alors les récents évènements… Ont devaient maintenant être de retour dans notre monde à nous. J'émis un petit gémissement en bougeant doucement la tête mais sans ouvrir les yeux. Je n'avais pas envie de les rouvrir. Je n'avais pas envie de prendre conscience que j'étais vraiment de retour dans mon monde. Après un bref moment, je sentie une main me caresser le contour de mon visage en douceur. Je gémis de nouveau et me décida à contre cœur de rouvrir mes yeux.

Je remarqua alors la présence de Gabriel, qui était près de moi et me souriait d'un air rassurant.

« -Gaby'… » Murmurais-je en douceur la voix un peu fatiguer.

« -Shhht… Ça va, reste allonger. La téléportation entre les deux mondes t'as un peu affaiblie et c'est tout à fait normal. Tu te sentiras mieux d'ici quelques heures. Mais d'ici là, asseye d'y aller en douceur. » Dit-il rassurant en faisant un fin sourire.

Je me sentais en effet épuiser, comme si j'avais dépensé toute mon énergie. Mais bon, rien de trop grave. Un peu de repos et je devrais être en pleine forme. Je regarda un moment autour de moi, asseyant de me rappeler où nous étions. Les souvenirs de avant que nous soyons téléporter par Castiel dans le monde de Supernatural me revenue alors en mémoire. Nous étions dans la chambre d'Hôtel que Danielle et moi avions prises à Toronto pour notre séjour à notre première Convention de Supernatural. La même chambre dans laquelle Castiel était apparue un peu plus tôt. Waw ! Cela me semblait si lointain.

Je me redressa doucement sur mes avant-coudes et remarqua que Danielle était allongée dans le lit à côté de moi. Non loin d'elle, Lucifer semblait veiller sur elle. Il m'adressa un pâle sourire tout en disant calmement :

« -Tu est bien pâlot… Tu devrais peut-être boire un peu d'eau ? »

J'approuva d'un signe de tête tout en disant :

« -Oui, sans doute… »

Je lui souris pâlement. Je savais que Danielle n'avait rien à craindre avec lui, mais pour ma part je gardais toujours une pointe de méfiance à son égard. Je préférais éviter tout contact avec lui, même pas un câlin. Un simple petit sourire de politesse me suffisais. Je me redressa un peu mieux et me leva doucement du lit. Je me dirigeas vers la salle de bain pas très loin, suivit de près par Gabriel qui veillait à ce que je ne perde as équilibre ni rien de ça.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, j'ouvris le robinet d'eau froide et me passa un peu d'eau sur le visage en profitant pour en boire aussi un peu. Une fois fait, je prise une serviette pour m'essuyez le visage et je me tourna vers Gabriel qui m'observait. Je sentie une boule douloureuse dans mon ventre, mais je ne pû m'empêcher de sourire pâlement pour le rassurer. Il me rendit mon sourire et s'approcha de moi pour me serrer très fort dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son accolade en le serrant moi aussi très fort contre moi. Ont resta dans cette position quelques secondes.

Ont retourna ensuite près de Danielle et Lucifer. Danielle venait d'ailleurs de se réveiller elle aussi et serrait également Lucifer très fort contre elle. À notre arriver, elle me sourit doucement et je lui rendis son sourire. Elle se leva ensuite du lit et fit un câlin amical à Gabriel qui lui rendis son accolade.

« -Veille sur elle… D'accord ? » Murmura Gabriel à Danielle tout en faisant un petit signe du regard en ma direction.

« -Évidement. Et toi, garde un œil sur lui. Je sais que c'est plus vraiment pareil entre vous deux mais… Juste un œil, tu veux bien ? » Dit Danielle en douceur à Gabriel en faisant également un petit signe du regard en direction de Lucifer.

« -Mouais… Un œil je veux bien. » Dit Gabriel en lui faisant en clin d'œil et un sourire en coin.

Danielle lui sourit, elle lui fit un dernier câlin puis alla vers Lucifer. Je remarqua des larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux, elle les retenaient. Lucifer la prise doucement dans ses bras pour la rassurer et ils échangèrent quelques mots réconfortant qui me fit sourire adoucie envers eux. Je devais avouée qu'ils étaient mignons ensembles.

Je me tourna vers Gabriel qui me souriait, l'air aussi rassurant et réconfortant.

« -Ah ouais… J'ai presque oublier. J'ai un p'tit cadeau pour toi. » Dit Gabriel en douceur.

Je fronça les sourcils, un peu étonner et touchée à la fois par son attention. L'Archange Cadet glissa l'une des mains dans son dos, un peu en bas de sa nuque… Il grimaça légèrement alors que j'entendis un petit bruit de craquement. Puis quand il ramena sa main vers l'avant, je remarqua alors une grande plume dans le creux de sa main… Aussi longue que la paume de sa main, soyeuse et bien plumé de couleur dorée, c'était l'une de ses plumes à lui ! J'écarquilla les yeux et lui fis un regard inquiète, devinant que cela devais vraiment faire très mal de s'arracher une plume comme ça à main nue. Gabriel me fis un sourire rassurant. Il s'approcha de moi et abaissa son regard en direction de mon collier en forme de cœur en or que je portais autour de mon cou… Ce fameux collier qu'il m'avais offert pour Noël et que je quittais jamais depuis. Il prit doucement le bout de la chaine avec le cœur dans sa main, puis de son autre main il colla sa plume près du cœur… Je l'observa faire et remarqua alors que la plume s'attacha fermement à la chaine près du cœur.

« -Voilà… De cette manière, tu auras toujours une part de moi avec toi. » Sourit l'Archange Cadet.

« -Gabriel… Je… Je ne peux pas accepter ce cadeau. Une de tes plumes, c'est beaucoup trop ! Je veux dire… Les plumes, c'est quelques choses de très intime pour les Anges, non ? » Dit-je un peu mal à l'aise d'accepter cela.

« -En effet. Les plumes sont ce qu'il y a de plus cher pour un Ange. Si je te donne l'une de mes plumes, c'est pour te prouver que je tien vraiment à toi. Garde la près de toi, prend en soin et je veux que chaque fois que tu la regarde tu repense aux beaux moments passer ensembles. » Dit-il rassurant en me souriant.

Je me sentie très touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Je sentie des larmes couler sur mes joues. Malgré mes larmes, je fis un grand sourire à Gabriel et me blottie contre lui en le serrant très fort contre moi alors qu'il me rendis mon accolade. Durant que je faisais le câlin à Gabriel, je remarqua que Lucifer avait aussi fait pareil pour Danielle… Il lui avait aussi donné l'une de ses plumes noires qu'elle avait maintenant accroché à sa chaine près du cœur qu'il lui avait offert pour Noël. Ils se faisaient également un câlin d'au revoir.

Après quelques minutes, Gabriel se redressa doucement tout en gardant ses bras autour de ma taille pour me garder près de lui. Tout en gardant mes bras autour de son cou, je lui fit un nouveau sourire tout en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

« -Ont dois repartir… » Dit Gabriel en douceur.

« -Vous aller revenir nous rechercher, c'est promis ? » Dit-je en douceur la voix de nouveau nouée.

Gabriel caressa mes joues tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur mes joue, je n'avais pas envie qu'il part. Je n'avais pas envie de me séparer de lui.

« -Je reviendras, Cath'… Je te le promet. » Dit-il dans un demi-murmur tout près de mon visage.

Sans résister plus longtemps, je ressera doucement mon emprise et l'embrassa à ses lèvres d'un baiser à la fois fougeur et passionnée. Je sentie l'emprise de Gabriel se resserrer également autour de moi alors qu'il répondit à mon baiser de la même manière. Puis soudainement… J'entendis un bruissement de battement d'ailes très discret… Un vide soudain… J'ouvris les yeux et… Plus rien… Gabriel avait disparue… Tout comme Lucifer… J'étais maintenant seule à seule avec Danielle dans cette chambre d'Hôtel, de retour dans notre monde à Toronto…


	75. Chapitre 75

_**Chapitre 75 : Retour à la vie normal.**_

Gabriel venait de disparaitre tout comme Lucifer, nous laissant Danielle et moi dans cette fameuse chambre d'Hôtel de Toronto. Voilà… Nous étions maintenant de retour dans notre monde, de retour à la vie normal. J'avais envie de pleurée toutes les larmes de mon corps… J'avais envie de m'allongée sur le lit et de fermer les yeux jusqu'au moment où Gabriel alla revenir me chercher...

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt calme. Pour être honnête, la journée et soirée fut d'une ambiance plutôt triste. Tout comme moi, notre vie dans l'Univers de Supernatural manquait aussi à Danielle. Son Lucifer lui manquait tout comme mon Gabriel me manquait. Quand la nuit arriva, ont se mit au lit en espérant que demain alla être un jour plus joyeux. Mais… J'en doutais grandement. Car demain, nous allons rencontrer les Acteurs de Supernatural. Voir les Acteurs alla être vraiment douloureux, surtout d ne pas les confondre avec leur eux de l'autre monde parallèle… Enfin… Tout ça était compliquer, mais je me comprenais.

La nuit fut très courte. À vrai dire, j'avais peu dormis et Danielle aussi apparemment. Ont pris une douche, ont s'habilla, ont pris notre petit déjeuné, puis ont se dirigeas vers l'Endroit où avait lieux la Convention de Supernatural.

Environs après 10 minutes de marches, ont arriva sur place. Il y avait beaucoup d'autre Fans de Supernatural et l'ambiance était agréable. Mais malgré cette ambiance agréable, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être triste intérieurement.

« -Tu sais quoi… Ont auraient jamais dû devenir Fans de Supernatural. Comme ça, ont ne souffriraient pas autant. » Dit Danielle à mes côtés avec la voix nouée d'émotion.

« -Mouais… Je suis d'accord. » Dit-je en retenant mes larmes.

Ont se prient la main et ont fit notre possible pour sourire malgré tout. Ont se dirigeas vers les toilettes pour faire une pause petit coin avant de rentrée dans la salle de la Convention. Quand à ce moment… Alors que nous marchions dans le couloir, une personne passa sur ma gauche et me bouscula légèrement d'un coup d'épaule. Je redressa la tête en fronçant les sourcils et je croisa alors une paire de yeux dorés au regard intense et enjoué à la fois.

« -Oh ! Sorry Miss, are you ok ? » Dit l'homme tout en posant une main amicale sur mon épaule pour s'assurez que j'avais rien.

Je sentie mon cœur prendre de la vitesse, mes yeux s'écarquilla et ma bouche s'entre-ouvrit en bouche-bé. Gabriel… Non ! Pas tout à fait… L'homme que j'avais présentement face à moi était bien entendue l'Acteur qui incarne Gabriel dans notre monde, Richard Speight jr. Je me mise à le fixé, un moment un peu troublée.

« -Hum… Miss ? » Dit Richard pas très sûr de ma réaction.

Je me gifla mentalement en reprenant peu à peu mes esprits. Je lui fit un sourire timide en me sentant rougir.

« -Euhh… Y.. Yeah, I'm fine. » Dit-je maladroitement.

« -Good ! » Dit-il en me faisant un petit clin d'œil amical.

Ce clin d'œil me fit sourire bêtement. Richard sourit amuser et me fit une accolade amicalement tout en faisant la même chose à Danielle avant de s'éloigner vers les toilettes pour hommes. Suite à son départ, Danielle et moi échangions un regard et ont se mises à rigoler de la situation. Finalement, rencontrée les Acteurs alla peut-être pas être si douloureux que ça. Oh bien sûr, il y avait eu ce petit pincement au départ… Mais maintenant passer, je me sentais même très heureuse de voir les Acteurs de Supernatural. J'avais maintenant très envie de les voir tous, tout comme Danielle apparemment. Les jours à venir alla finalement être plus agréable que je me l'étais imaginée. Tout alla aller pour le mieux, je pouvais à présent le ressentir…


	76. REMECIEMENTS

_**Remerciements :**_

Salutation à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu ma Fanfiction jusqu'au bout. Alors… Voilà, c'est la fin de ma première Partie de cette Fanfiction. Rassurez-vous, les rumeurs son vraie… Je vais faire une deuxième Partie pour cette Fic' ! La suite risque de prendre quelques temps avant d'être publié, surtout avec l'approche des temps des fêtes. Mais rassurez-vous, je vais l'écrire le plus tôt possible et je vous montreras le résultat.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont eu le courage de lire mon histoire jusqu'au bout. Merci pour vos commentaires et vos avis, cela m'as vraiment beaucoup aidé et encouragé. Je dit particulièrement un gros merci à ma p'tite amie Danielle, qui m'as beaucoup aider pour cette Fic' qui me tenait à cœur. Bref, merci à tout le monde ! Je vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
